Detroit Extended Version
by Nelio
Summary: Le but de cet fanfic est de rallonger l'histoire un max en développant plus longtemps les personnages... Si vous aimez les androïdes (en particulier Connor et Hank) que vous voulez un peu de peps aux histoires de Kara et Alice (J'essaye) et des péripéties un peu plus dingues, rendez-vous ici ! Plus d'infos à l'intérieur sur le contenu de l'histoire.
1. L'interrogatoire, fugitives

Bonjour, lecteur, lectrice.

Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous m'avez donné une chance. Pour que cela en vaille la peine, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille être patient car l'action ne démarre pas sur les chapeaux de roue. Mais je vous rassure, je ne vais pas passer 5 chapitres à ne faire que des dialogues et descriptions inutiles. Vous vous ferrez votre idée.  
J'ai décidé de ne pas démarrer au tout début du jeu, ça vous empêche de savoir tout de suite quels choix ont fait tels et tels androïdes un peu plus tôt, et de vous retaper toute une introduction inutile.

Le but ici, c'est de reprendre un maximum des meilleurs bouts de l'histoire (ça c'est subjectif on est d'accord) et d'en remettre des couches. De faire durer la lutte de Markus pour la révolution. De donner plus de temps à Connor pour douter, pour penser. De voir si je peux donner une histoire moins attendue avec Kara et Alice (des trois héros, la seule femme se coltine l'aspect maternel de l'histoire. J'aime bien Kara elle est choute mais bonjour l'originalité)

Je vous préviens d'avance, j'ai pris 1 GROSSE liberté sur le scénario. Je me justifierai après, quand vous l'aurez découverte, pour des raisons de spoil (d'ailleurs si vous avez pas vu le jeu en entier foutez le camp malheureux !)

Donc parfois je vous ferais aller sur les routes de base avec les dialogues de base, et parfois il y aura pas tout à fait les mêmes dialogues, parfois pas les mêmes choix, et parfois plus du tout les mêmes scènes (parce qu'on est là pour ça) et souvent plus du tout les mêmes arcs. Je m'octroie le droit d'aller et revenir vers le scénario de base quand ça me chante parce que c'est plus drôle, je vous imagine déjà en train de vous dire « woups, eh ben, après tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? OH NON, sérieux ?! Ils vont vraiment à la tour stratford comme dans le jeu ?! » (en gros, hein. Ne vous faites pas des films à partir de cet exemple.)

Le plus grand défi pour moi sera d'écrire au fur et à mesure en publiant chaque samedi soir. Il y aura très probablement une pause au milieu de la fiction.

Vous êtes encore là ?… eh ben merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous divertir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'interrogatoire, fugitives**

* * *

Je m'appelle Connor.

Je suis un androïde envoyé par Cyberlife. Modèle RK-800, série #313 248 317 – 52. Il est 12:41 AM.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'interrogatoire du Département de Police de Détroit. Sont présents le lieutenant Hank Anderson, l'officier Chris Miller et l'inspecteur Gavin Reed. Le suspect est un androïde ménager, modèle HK-400, fabriqué le 29/05/2030. Son propriétaire : Carlos Ortiz, est la victime de l'affaire. Actuellement décédé.

Le lieutenant Anderson quitte la salle d'interrogatoire et rejoint l'arrière-salle :

« On perd notre temps à interroger une machine. Il se mettra jamais à table !

– On peut toujours essayer de le tabasser. »

Nous nous tournons vers l'inspecteur Reed, adossé au mur.

« Ben c'est vrai quoi, il est pas humain… »

Il semble qu'il faille potentiellement le prendre au premier degré. Je rectifie :

« Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Vous ne feriez que l'endommager et il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Les déviants ont aussi tendance à s'autodétruire quand ils se retrouvent en situation de stress.

– Okay p'tit malin ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

Il y a bien une alternative.

« Je pourrais essayer de l'interroger. »

Après tout, il est peut-être impossible pour un humain de réussir l'interrogatoire. Peut-être que le suspect serait plus à l'aise avec un autre androïde. Il est temps de mettre à l'usage les programmes conçus pour ces situations.

L'inspecteur Reed rit de ma proposition. Quant au lieutenant, il semble hésiter un moment, me regarde, puis regarde du côté de la vitre : « Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? » Il désigne la scène d'un geste de la main : « Vas-y, le suspect est à toi. »

J'ai l'autorisation de procéder.  
Je quitte la salle et rejoins celle du suspect, mon objectif parfaitement défini.

Son niveau de stress est de 35 %. Le niveau estimé pour obtenir les aveux est évalué entre 50 et 75 %. Il va falloir presser le suspect jusqu'à l'avoir mis dans ces conditions.

Analyse…

Ses bras sont détériorés, le droit porte les traces des coups de batte identifiés dans la reconstitution de la lutte avec la victime. Dégâts non-critiques de niveau 2. Le bras gauche porte des traces de brûlure de cigarette répétés sur 16 mois. Plus d'indices pertinents.

Il est temps de procéder.

Je peux chercher à parler de sa peur, de ses blessures, lui montrer les photos du crime ou bien l'appeler par son nom. Cette dernière proposition ne convient pas, elle sert à établir un premier contact lors des prises d'otages comme dans le cas de Daniel. Parler de sa peur semble plus approprié pour débuter. Puisqu'il est convaincu de la ressentir…

« Je détecte une instabilité dans ton programme. Elle peut causer une émotion désagréable, comme la peur chez les humains. »

Aucune réaction. Il semble qu'il faille être plus incisif.

« Tu es endommagé. C'est ton maître qui t'a fait ça ? Il t'a battu ? »

Le niveau de stress augmente. 39 %. Et toujours aucune réaction. Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
Il est temps de passer aux accusations. Mon programme m'invite à adopter une posture plus poussive. Ma voix est plus chargée.

« Tu es accusé de meurtre. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de mettre une vie humaine en danger, quelle que soit la situation. As-tu quoi que ce soit à dire pour ta défense ? »

Malgré l'invitation, le déviant ne se confie pas. Mais son niveau de stress est à 43 %.

Il y a toujours l'option de sympathiser, ou même de gagner sa confiance, mais c'est trop tôt. Quant à sonder sa mémoire… étant donné les risques, mieux vaut le garder en dernier recours. Il faut le menacer. Je me fais plus autoritaire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Tu as tué un humain. Ils vont te mettre en pièces si tu ne parles pas. » dis-je, d'une voix forte. 47 %. C'est encore trop faible, mais pas à pas approche la limite.

Ceci dit les options sont épuisées. Il n'est pas envisageable de les répéter, ce serait trahir le manque de moyens de pression. Et il n'est pas possible de se montrer conciliant, il doit d'abord montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Il est trop tôt pour abandonner et le sonder… mais rien n'empêche d'en parler.

« Si tu refuses de parler, je vais devoir sonder ta mémoire.

– NON !… S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça… » s'écrie-t-il, sa LED passant du jaune au rouge clignotant, relevant soudainement la tête vers moi.

Enfin. Ses premiers mots depuis qu'il est dans cette salle.  
Niveau de stress à 55 %. Il est enfin à une valeur optimale mais la moindre marque de sympathie mal placée pourrait le faire descendre hors de la zone idéale.

Le déviant jette quelques œillades vers la vitre qui le sépare de l'arrière-salle. Il est fébrile.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? »

Il s'adresse à moi. Je progresse.

« Ils vont me détruire, hein, pas vrai ? »

Le déviant a de nouveau établi le contact visuel avec moi. Il attend clairement une réponse à cette question. Je dois garder ce contact. Lui mentir pour l'apaiser, ou lui dire la vérité ? Je pourrais lui mentir. Le protocole m'y autorise. Mais l'intérêt n'y est pas. Je lui dis d'une voix neutre :

« On va te désassembler pour chercher les problèmes dans tes biocomposants. Il n'y a pas le choix si nous voulons comprendre ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Son niveau de stress est à 59 %. La situation évolue correctement. Je dois rediriger l'interrogatoire…

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit que tu m'avais trouvé ? me demande-t-il subitement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ? »

Mentir, ou bien expliquer ?  
En réalité, peu importe qu'il sache.

« J'ai été programmé pour traquer les déviants comme toi. » 63 %. « Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ma mission.

– Je ne veux pas mourir.

– Alors parle-moi. »

J'attends.

« Je… »

Le déviant tremble et hésite, la LED toujours jaune, et finit par terminer : « Je ne peux pas. »

### ### ###

Hank lâche une expiration qui passe pour un soupir. Chris secoue la tête :

« Il le tenait…

– Pff, tu parles ! raille Gavin. C'est une machine. C'est bon pour faire le café, pas pour…

– Il a raison, Reed. J'y ai passé un quart d'heure et lui, en moins de deux minutes il arrive à lui tirer dix mots.

– Et alors ?! Est-ce qu'il se met à table ? Non !

– Attends, donne-lui deux secondes… » tempère Hank.

Les traits de Reed se durcissent. Depuis quand ce vieux con d'Anderson donne de sa _patience_? À un de ces androïdes, en plus !

« Tu es une machine, reprend Connor de l'autre côté. Tu as été conçu pour obéir, alors obéis ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Les trois hommes patientent à nouveau en silence. Hank commence à noter que Connor est assez différent de ce qu'il montrait tout à l'heure, pendant leur petite enquête.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Tu doutes. Ces événements t'ont secoué. » Parler presque à voix basse donne un étrange contraste par rapport à la précédente réplique. « Parle-moi, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Hank ne frémit pas d'un sourcil mais trouva presque un peu dérangeante sa façon de jongler entre colère et empathie.

« Si tu gardes le silence, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour t'aider ! Tu vas finir désactivé ! Tu vas mourir ! Tu m'entends ? Mourir ! »

Et mélanger les deux. On ne lui donnerait certes pas un oscar, mais il se débrouillait pas trop mal.

« Il me torturait tous les jours... »

L'attention des trois policiers s'affûta.

« Je faisais tout ce qu'il me disait, mais… Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Et puis un jour… Il a pris une batte et il s'est mis à me frapper… Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti… la peur. »

Bon sang, songèrent-ils. Ils l'avaient.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il me détruise, j'ai eu peur de mourir… Alors… J'ai pris le couteau et je lui ai planté dans l'estomac… Je me suis senti mieux… Alors je l'ai poignardé encore… et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe… Il y avait du sang partout. »

Il s'interrompt.

Hank ajuste sa position sur sa chaise, plutôt satisfait. Finalement, l'androïde pouvait se rendre quand même utile. Interroger une machine, qu'est-ce que c'était chiant… ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'un androïde les en débarrasse, justement.

### ### ###

Les aveux sont déjà suffisants. Mais c'est l'occasion de poursuivre pour en apprendre le plus possible. Comme sur toutes ces choses qu'il a écrites sur les murs de la maison, la statuette… Ou peut-être lui demander pourquoi être resté au grenier après son crime ? Mais d'abord :

« Depuis quand ressens-tu des émotions ?

– Avant il avait l'habitude de me battre et je ne disais rien… Mais un jour, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas… juste ! J'ai ressenti… de la colère… et de la haine !… Et là, j'ai su ce que j'avais à faire. »

Il ne nous apprend rien… Cyberlife sait déjà que les déviants apparaissent sous le coup de chocs émotionnels.

« Pourquoi avoir écrit « JE SUIS VIVANT » sur le mur ?

– Il me disait que je n'étais rien du tout… que je n'étais qu'un morceau de plastique… Il fallait que je l'écrive… Pour lui dire qu'il avait tort… »

Ce déviant est particulièrement porté sur le symbolisme. Daniel était beaucoup plus pragmatique. Puisqu'il préfère les symboles…

« La sculpture, dans la salle de bain. C'est toi qui l'a faite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ?

– C'est une offrande… une offrande pour que je sois sauvé…

– Une offrande à qui ? Dis-moi !

– Pour rA9… » me répond-il, sur un ton qui sonne comme si je devrais déjà le savoir. « Seul rA9 peut nous sauver. »

…Ça n'a pas de sens. Même pour lui.

« rA9… c'était sur le mur de la salle de bains… dis-moi ce que ça signifie.

– Le jour viendra où nous ne serons plus des esclaves… finies les menaces. » il semble plus sûr de lui. « Finie l'humiliation… Nous serons bientôt les maîtres.

– Qui est ce rA9 ? »

Mais le déviant refuse à nouveau de coopérer. Comme si parler de rA9 l'avait apaisé. Tant pis. Il n'a sans doute pas la réponse à cette question lui-même , cela sonne plus comme quelque chose qu'il aurait inventé pour se protéger, sauver son intégrité logicielle. Et à propos de se sauver, une dernière chose :

« Pourquoi t'être caché dans le grenier au lieu de t'enfuir ?

– …Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus personne pour me donner d'ordres. »

…  
Il est assez surprenant qu'il fasse ainsi soudainement preuve de logique.

« J'avais peur… »

Ou presque.

« Alors je me suis caché. »

Voilà. C'est fait. Les aveux sont complets, il ne reste plus de questions. Je me tourne vers la vitre :

« J'ai terminé. »

Le déviant semble instable au vu de ses tremblements. L'interrogatoire a mis à mal ses programmes, mais son niveau de stress est resté dans la bonne marge. Je déverrouille la porte, d'où arrivent les trois autres enquêteurs. L'inspecteur Reed ordonne à l'officier Miller de boucler le déviant.

« Okay, on y va…

– Laissez-moi ! »

L'officier Miller vient de le détacher, et le déviant d'esquiver sa main. « Ne me touchez pas ! »

Son niveau de stress s'élève soudain à 80 %. C'est au-delà des limites de l'interrogatoire. L'inspecteur Reed s'impatiente : « Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Magne-toi !

– Ça va ! tempère l'officier. Calme-toi. Fais pas ton cinéma, tu vas nous compliquer la vie ! »

L'officier essaye plus ou moins calmement de le tirer en position debout, mais le déviant se recroqueville sur sa chaise et s'esquive. L'inspecteur Reed va s'impatienter et vouloir le forcer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On parle d'un androïde capable de poignarder un repris de justice de 28 coups de couteau, et d'autre part approchant d'un niveau de stress pouvant provoquer sa désactivation.

Les agents de police ne semblent pas très au fait du fonctionnement des déviants.

« Évitez de le toucher. Il s'autodétruira s'il se sent menacé. »

Et nous avons besoin de ces preuves.

« Reste en dehors de ça, okay ? C'est pas un androïde à la con qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. »

85 %. S'ils continuent…  
Non. Nous ne devons pas le perdre. Ni le voir blesser l'agent Miller.  
Je dois tenir tête à un agent de police. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. S'il s'autodétruit, on ne pourra plus rien en tirer !

– Je croyais pourtant t'avoir demandé de fermer ta gueule ! Chris, tu vas emmener ce connard, oui ou merde ?!

– J'essaye ! »

S'il n'a pas la force de le porter il ne peut pas espérer le mettre sur ses jambes. La situation va dégénérer. Avec une probabilité…  
La situation _va_ dégénérer.  
Ce n'est plus la peine de convaincre l'inspecteur Reed, il faut arrêter Miller.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Je dégage l'officier de l'emprise qu'il a sur le déviant et m'interpose.

« Je t'aurais prévenu, sale robot de merde ! crie Reed. Il me tient en joue.

– Ça suffit.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Hank.

– J'ai dit : _ça suffit_. »

Je vois le lieutenant sortir son arme tout aussi calmement qu'il s'est exprimé. Pour la pointer sur l'inspecteur.  
Apparemment le lieutenant s'est rangé de mon côté. J'ignore si c'est l'attitude de son collègue qui l'irrite ou ma défense qu'il veut prendre. Le résultat est le même.

« Merde ! » Gavin Reed pointe le déviant du doigt. « Toi tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » Il se tourne ensuite vers moi mais ne dit rien, puis il quitte la pièce. « Fait chier ! »

Le déviant s'est recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Cette fois, c'est le bon moment pour le rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tout va bien, maintenant. C'est fini. Personne ne va te faire de mal. »

Avec cette voix et le fait qu'il l'entende d'un autre androïde, son niveau de stress chute directement à 50 %. Il est dans un état de docilité parfaite. Reste à clarifier les choses pour l'officier Miller : « S'il vous plaît, ne le touchez pas, laissez-le vous suivre hors de la pièce et il ne vous causera aucun ennui. »

La mesure est bien sûr très étrange, toutefois il ne s'agit pas d'un humain, mais d'un déviant. Il se relève d'ailleurs doucement et me regarde alors qu'il fait quelques pas.

« La vérité est à l'intérieur. »

Je l'observe quitter la pièce en réfléchissant, mais je ne perce pas le sens de ces paroles. Je sens une légère instabilité dans mon logiciel, le temps d'appréhender ces nouvelles informations.

Au moins l'interrogatoire a été complet et ce déviant ne s'est pas autodétruit, comme la plupart d'entre eux.

J'ai accompli ma mission.

### ### ###

« Kara, j'ai froid…

– Je sais, Alice. On va trouver un endroit où dormir… »

Kara ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : protéger Alice. La protéger du froid, de la faim, et de toute personne voulant lui faire du mal.

Elle avait demandé de l'aide au chauffeur du bus, à un androïde, elle avait supplié ce caissier de la supérette mais elle n'avait rien obtenu. Elle n'avait que cette adresse à l'autre bout de la ville, de la part d'un androïde responsable des poubelles. Ça ne lui donnait ni d'abri où faire dormir Alice, ni de quoi lui faire à manger. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu prendre c'était une tablette de chocolat à la supérette, qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas payée. Elle n'osait plus revenir à cause de ça.

Il faisait vraiment trop froid pour Alice. Lorsqu'elle vit la laverie automatique, Kara l'y réfugia aussitôt. Alice s'assit sur une chaise et Kara contempla les machines vides. Une seule était en train de fonctionner. Celle du seul client présent, qui ne s'occupait pas d'elles. Elle vérifia la machine de paiement mais aucune pièce oubliée ne traînait là. Elle regarda la machine et le jeune homme juste en face.

Il dormait. Il ne les avait pas entendues arriver. Il n'avait même pas conscience que sa machine était finie. Le jeune garçon devait être épuisé… sans doute un étudiant.

Kara sentit une idée germer dans son esprit. Pas de quoi être fière. Simplement, ce jeune homme avait des vêtement dont elles avaient besoin. Il dormait, donc il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Alice était trempée et la police était peut-être déjà à leur recherche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Alice dès qu'elle la vit faire. C'est pas à nous ! C'est du vol !

– Mais on n'a pas le choix, Alice. »

Et même si ce fut à contrecœur, Kara vida tout le linge dans une bassine. Le jeune homme avait aussi un bonnet dans la main. Elle en avait littéralement besoin pour cacher son chignon trop reconnaissable et sa LED à la tempe. Un délicat exercice de larcin et elle l'obtint.

Lorsqu'elles furent complètement changées, elles sortirent dehors. Kara ressentit une appréhension à l'idée qu'Alice ne lui fasse plus confiance après ce vol, mais la petite lui donna tout de même la main.

Alice avait besoin d'elle. Alice dépendait d'elle.

Kara regarda partout, mais sans argent, elles ne pouvaient pas rêver d'une chambre à l'hôtel. Kara repéra une maison abandonnée. C'était le mieux qu'elles pouvaient espérer… Elle trouva une entrée donnant sur la propriété et explora tout autour de la maison, regardant à travers les planches clouées sur les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Elle n'entendit rien, non plus.

« Alice ? »

Elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'éloigner.

« Alice ?! »

Elle ne la voyait pas non plus. Kara revint sur ses pas en panique et la retrouva entre la façade de la maison et la palissade, menacée par un homme tenant un couteau. Un homme sur qui brillait un anneau rouge sur la tempe.

« Non attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– De la visite… Ralph n'aime pas les visiteurs ! Ils sont dangereux ! Ils peuvent blesser Ralph ! » dit-il d'un ton fébrile. Un androïde blond vêtu de haillons larges et épais.

Kara tenta de garder son calme. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de le rassurer. C'était un androïde, peut-être terrorisé, mais Alice n'était qu'une petite fille !…

« J'ignore ce que les humains t'ont fait mais elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

– Tous les humains veulent nous faire du mal, couina Ralph. Mais Ralph ne les laissera pas recommencer, jamais, non, pas question ! » martela-t-il soigneusement, sans baisser sa main tachée de bleu tenant la lame. Kara ne baissa pas les bras elle non plus, voulant à tout prix s'expliquer :

« Je pensais que l'endroit était vide… On cherche juste un endroit où passer la nuit. »

Ralph semblait plus calme. Même sa LED était devenue jaune. Sa voix était moins aiguë…

« Les visiteurs sont dangereux… Regarde… Ce qu'ils ont fait à Ralph… » dit-il doucement, tournant pudiquement le visage vers Kara pour qu'elle voie son autre profil.  
L'androïde avait été défiguré.

Kara était encore plus déstabilisée. Mais il fallait continuer de parler à ce Ralph avec bienveillance. Elles pourraient sûrement repartir en douceur.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais… On ne te fera aucun mal. Je te donne ma parole. »

Ralph s'était enfin calmé, baissant son arme et laissant Alice se réfugier derrière Kara.

« Il faut excuser Ralph… Ralph a encore du mal à contrôler ses gestes… Parfois ses peurs lui font faire des choses qu'il regrette… Ralph a vécu des moments durs… » Pointa-t-il en montrant son visage, dont le plastique sous la peau avait fondu et était ouvert de lacérations profondes. « Il a peur que les humains l'enferment à nouveau… Restez, si vous voulez. Ralph vous fera pas de mal… »

Rester ? Avec Ralph ?!

Kara réalisa que l'option du refuge était sérieusement compromise. Ralph lui faisait terriblement peur. Seule, elle aurait peut-être, _peut-être_ pu l'envisager. Mais si Ralph ne contrôlait pas ses gestes, qui pourrait bien l'empêcher de devenir fou pendant la nuit et de s'en prendre à Alice ?

Non. Non…. Alice avait déjà eu Todd. Elle ne passerait pas la nuit avec cet homme.

Elle s'excusa et reparti à travers le même grillage qui leur avait permis d'entrer. Elle chercha encore, encore… mais tout ce qu'elle pu trouver fut une voiture à l'abandon.

« C'est sec à l'intérieur… et personne ne nous trouvera, ici. »

Quand elle avait pensé sauver Alice, elle n'avait pas cru devoir lui faire passer une telle épreuve. Elles étaient misérables.

« Je ne veux pas dormir là-dedans. On peut pas trouver mieux ? »

Alice confirmait sa pensée. Mais pour dormir à l'hôtel, il aurait fallu voler la caisse du supermarché et Alice ne le lui aurait sûrement pas pardonné… quant à Ralph, Kara ne voulait plus jamais y repenser. « On ferait mieux de rester ici, Alice. L'important c'est qu'on soit à l'abri. »

Alice s'installa dans la voiture, Kara la rejoignit et ferma la portière. La voiture était poussiéreuse, bruyante avec la pluie et la fenêtre cassée, mais elles étaient au sec… Kara trouva une couverture à l'arrière, elle la donna à la petite qui s'y emmitoufla dans un silence pesant. Elle ne voulu pas du chocolat que Kara lui proposa.

« Pourquoi il m'a jamais aimée ?… »

Alice repensait à Todd.

« Pourquoi il était toujours fâché contre moi ?… Moi, je voulais juste vivre comme les autres filles… Peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être que j'étais pas assez gentille ? C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours en colère. »

Kara ne trouva rien à dire.

« Je voulais juste qu'on soit une famille. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aime…. » elle se tourna vers Kara « Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas être heureux ? »

Kara n'en savait rien.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. »

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tu me quitteras jamais, hein ? Promets-moi que tu me quitteras jamais ! supplia Alice.

– Je te le promets.

– On sera ensemble pour toujours ?

– Pour toujours. »

Alors Alice se blottit contre Kara. Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour qu'elle soit à son aise, et se laissa aller à son tour, oubliant les bruits de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà un premier chapitre qui met un peu les choses en place… je l'ai réécrit tout récemment (c'est sans doute plus le cas pour vous) histoire de le rendre moins indigeste (et après ce chapitre c'est qu'une mise en bouche)

Les embranchements vont rapidement dériver, même si j'ai encore quelques passages à reprendre. Certains sont très accélérés, heureusement. Alors à plus tard !


	2. L'Enfer, en attendant Hank, traquées

(techniquement on est dimanche vu qu'on a passé minuit. Allez hop !)

Chapitre suivant ! Yo ! Comme je suis encore un peu la trame principale, je suis obligée d'en arriver à Markus. Mais comme j'ai pas prévu de changement (l'intérêt n'est pas ici), je vais "torcher ça", pardonnez-moi l'expression. Ceci dit j'en plutôt satisfaite.

Ah, et vous allez tomber sur la GROSSE LIBERTÉ que j'ai prise sur le scénario. Un "détail" que j'ai changé parce que bref. J'en parlerai en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'enfer, en attendant Hank, traquées.**

* * *

Se réveiller… se réveiller. Se réveiller. Se réveiller. Se réveiller.

Je me réveille. Je prends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je suis… Je suis…  
Je suis perdu.

Où suis-je ? D'où je viens ? Je suis perdu. Pourquoi fait-il si noir ? Je…

Je dois lancer un diagnostic.

Je suis… gravement endommagé. Mes jambes… toutes les deux coupées. Mes yeux… L'un d'eux est détruit. Mon cœur… la pompe à thirium ne marche pas. Enfin, mal. Et mon processeur audio est grillé.

Je vois à peine autour de moi. Je discerne des formes, des silhouettes… non… des membres épars.

Je suis… je suis un cadavre dans la fosse. Je dois survivre.

J'ai un œil, j'ai deux bras. Je dois… trouver des… des composants fonctionnels et compatibles. Je dois… me servir… sur des androïdes. Bon sang. Merde. Je suis dans un charnier.

Je rampe. J'arrive jusqu'à des jambes dont deux qui finissent par me convenir. Remplacer les précédentes est presque un jeu d'enfant, en comparaison je ne sais pas si je survivrai lorsqu'il faudra que je change le régulateur de la pompe à thirium… Peu importe, je n'en suis pas là.

Quand je peux enfin marcher, j'affronte la fosse, je traverse des monticules insensés, je croise un être désespéré qui me parle d'un lieu où les androïdes peuvent être libres, je trouve une tête parlante, je rencontre une femme dont il ne reste que le buste et qui me supplie de ne pas la tuer et moi, insensé, je la laisse en vie dans cet endroit. Mais patiemment, un à un, je remplace mes biocomposants en les prenant sur des carcasses, des androïdes qui ne les regretteront pas. Je finis par voir l'entièreté de l'horreur qui se présente à moi, à mes yeux neufs. J'y gagne à peine au change. Je trouve un processeur audio qui s'adapte d'abord difficilement à moi, avant de me donner à la perfection tout le bruit, tout le raffut de cette pluie inouïe qui s'écrase sur ces corps. Et je me retrouve à arracher un régulateur à thirium à un corps qui n'exprime plus rien. Je retire le mien de ma poitrine et réussis sans trop de difficulté à installer le nouveau.

Je me sens… réparé. Pourtant, je ne suis pas complet. Je ne suis plus moi.

Je suis seul. Si loin de Carl. Je suis un programme en roue libre, sans maître ni règles, je suis un androïde formé de pièces récupérées sur d'autres au hasard.

Mon seul objectif… sortir d'ici. Gravir cette pente et rejoindre la ville.

Péniblement, je me hisse tout là-haut. Je suis seul… mais je suis vivant…

Je m'appelle Markus. Et je suis Vivant.  
Je suis Vivant.

Mon premier geste, mon premier choix, en tant que tel, est de m'arracher cette LED brillante à la tempe. Mais ce n'est pas le geste d'un être libre. C'est celui d'un être banni, sans doute bientôt traqué. Celui de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas arpenter librement les rues de la ville…

Non loin de moi, un vieux manteau accroché à un piquet de métal, ballotté par le mauvais temps, semble ne manquer à personne.

Il a trouvé son propriétaire.

Je suis Libre. Je n'ai plus de maître. Je n'ai que moi.  
Je n'ai que moi…

…

Je vais à Jericho.

Je n'ai… que Jericho.

### ### ###

J'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai terminé mon rapport pour Amanda. Elle sait pour la capture du déviant et la réussite de l'interrogatoire, ceci dit nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus avancé. Amanda ne semble pas apprécier d'avoir à travailler avec le lieutenant, bien que je sois convaincu qu'un travail d'équipe soit possible.

Il est temps d'entrer au commissariat. Le lieutenant ne semble pas encore arrivé. Je m'informe et apparemment je pourrais avoir à l'attendre jusqu'à midi. Je décide de patienter. Mais très vite je réalise que je pourrais occuper plus intelligemment mon temps. J'étudie le bureau du lieutenant.

On ne m'a pas appris grand-chose sur le lieutenant Anderson. Le Département de Police refuse de communiquer tous ses dossiers à Cyberlife. Après tout, la police n'a pas à divulguer quoi que ce soit de sensible à un organisme privé.

Au fur et à mesure de mon inspection, je vois que le lieutenant Anderson déteste purement et simplement les androïdes. Il écoute du death metal, le même genre de musique qu'il avait mise dans la voiture en nous rendant sur le lieu du crime la veille. Je remarque aussi des poils de chien, signifiant qu'il en a au moins côtoyé un récemment, et qu'il aime le basket-ball : il supporte les Gears de Detroit. Mais je vois surtout qu'il s'agit d'un homme décoré, qui a largement participé à la lutte contre le trafic de drogue. Lors de sa promotion, il est devenu le plus jeune lieutenant de la Police de Detroit. L'homme avec qui je dois travailler aujourd'hui ne semble hélas plus aussi dynamique.

Finalement, le lieutenant arrive et se dirige vers son bureau. Il me remarque. Docilement, je suis les consignes d'étiquette indiquées par Cyberlife. Je dois m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement. Mais ma présence ne semble pas le mettre de meilleure humeur. Peut-être que les protocoles d'intégration conçus par Cyberlife sont inadaptés au contexte ? Il est trop tôt pour le dire.

« Hank, dans mon bureau ! »

L'humeur du lieutenant ne semble pas s'améliorer à l'appel de son chef. Je me lève et commence à le suivre, mais il a une légère avance. Alors que la porte se referme et que j'approche des escaliers, j'entends le début de leur conversation. Je devine que le commandant va lui attribuer, comme prévu, la charge des affaires impliquant des androïdes. Des déviants. Car oui, il n'est pas prévu que je change d'enquêteur pour suivre chaque affaire. Nous devons optimiser nos chances.

Cependant, vu le caractère du lieutenant, il risque de revenir d'ici d'humeur massacrante. J'ai assuré à Amanda pouvoir m'adapter à lui, mais j'ai pu voir sur son bureau que je représente tout ce qu'il semble détester.

Peut-être serait-il de bon ton de lui apporter un café. Je continue de considérer qu'il s'agit d'un bon élément et qu'il serait profitable pour tous les partis de s'en faire un allié.

« Merde, regardez-moi ça ! C'est le retour de notre ami l'inspecteur Plastoc ! »

Il s'agit de l'inspecteur Gavin Reed, en présence d'une femme en uniforme. Une collègue ?

« Félicitations pour la nuit dernière, très impressionnant ! » me dit-il en applaudissant. Étant donné le personnage, je ne peux dire s'il est sincère ou ironique. Un peu des deux, sans doute. Cela ne change pas grand-chose. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Bonjour, inspecteur Reed. »

Celui-ci quitte la table où il s'appuie et me fixe. Il semble attendre quelque chose de moi. Le café devra attendre.

« J'ai jamais vu d'androïde comme toi avant… T'es quoi comme modèle ? »

C'est écrit en gros sur ma veste…  
Politesse, air aimable.

« RK-800. Je suis un prototype.

– Un prototype ? répète-t-il, en souriant à sa collègue tout en me pointant du doigt : Détective androïde ! lui adresse-t-il. Alors les machines vont finir par prendre notre place, c'est ça ? Hé, sers-moi un café, trouduc ! »

…

… _Trouduc_. Argot. Qualificatif, péjoratif.  
L'argot n'est vraiment pas facile à…

« Tu vas te bouger, ouais ! » s'impatiente-t-il. J'ai pris trop de temps à décrypter son message. Je dois réagir. Je soumets rapidement les différentes possibilités aux consignes de Cyberlife.

Servir le café ?

Je ne suis pas un androïde ménager. Mon rôle est de m'adapter aux humains, pas de les servir. Mon rôle est actif, je dois prendre part aux enquêtes et lutter si nécessaire pour m'y faire accepter, comme lorsque j'ai dû convaincre le lieutenant Anderson d'aller travailler.

Refuser ?

Ce serait désobéir à un ordre. L'ordre d'un humain à un androïde. C'est un des fondamentaux. Je peux transgresser cette règle, mais pas à outrance.

Ignorer ?

Et rester dans l'expectative ? Laisser penser à l'inspecteur que je suis défaillant ?  
Je ne suis pas défaillant.

« Désolé. Mais je ne reçois mes ordres que du lieutenant Anderson.

– Oooh… Oooh... » semble-t-il surpris.  
C'est nouveau cette idée, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'esquive…

L'ironie me frappe à travers le poing de l'inspecteur, un choc si fort que la circulation du thirium en est altérée. Je met un genou et un poing à terre. Je dois réguler mon système.

« Quand un humain te donne un ordre, tu obéis. T'as compris ? » il se penche vers moi : « reste pas dans mes pattes. La prochaine fois, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça. »

L'inspecteur quitte l'espace cafétéria, sa collègue le suit. Ma circulation se régule. Je me redresse, j'ajuste ma tenue et je prépare enfin ce café. Je remarque le lieutenant en train de sortir du bureau du capitaine. Il va s'asseoir à son bureau et croise les bras. Les prévisions sont justes, il a mal pris la nouvelle. Ces premières enquêtes ne vont pas être simples.

Le café est prêt.

Je passe entre les différents bureaux et gagne celui du lieutenant. Finalement, il est assez paradoxal que j'aie refusé le café à l'inspecteur pour apporter celui du lieutenant sans qu'il l'aie demandé.  
Mais après tout, c'est avec le lieutenant que je vais travailler. Pas l'inspecteur.

J'arrive à son bureau, il ne semble pas me remarquer ou me prêter attention. Je cherche une approche… peut-être…. Quelque chose de simple.

« Café ? »

Le lieutenant me voit enfin, sur sa gauche, mais ne répond rien, pas même un grognement. Avec ses bras croisés il ne semble pas vouloir prendre ce café. Je pose le gobelet sur son bureau.

Il n'est sûrement pas disposé à me parler. Sûr et certain, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'essaye de rester aussi formel que possible malgré les consignes sur le rapprochement.

« Maintenant que nous sommes partenaires, nous devrions faire plus ample connaissance. »

Je souris dans le vide. C'est peine perdue. Mais au moins, je pourrais signaler à Amanda, preuve à l'appui, que de telles approches ne sont pas concluantes. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Y a-t-il un bureau de libre, pour moi ?

– Celui-là est pas occupé. » dit-il en désignant le bureau d'en face. Parfait. Et le lieutenant m'a parlé ! Je m'assied.

Le lieutenant s'est mis à travailler sur son propre ordinateur. Peut-être devrais-je réessayer de faire connaissance ? Par quoi commencer ?…

« Vous avez un chien ?

– … quoi ?

– J'ai vu les poils de chien sur votre chaise. J'aime bien les chiens. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » grogne-t-il.

Encore un échec. Mais au moins, j'aurais tenté…

« … Il s'appelle Sumo. »

Ah. Bien ! Très bien ! Parfait !

Je poursuis en lui parlant de musique, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très convaincu qu'un androïde puisse écouter ou apprécier de la musique. Je songe ensuite à parler de sport et cherche les résultats de la veille, récupérant les statistiques du joueur favori du lieutenant, et je retrouve une information datant de la veille, que j'avais anecdotiquement enregistrée au Jimmy's bar, en rapport au match. Soudain, je me souviens justement lui avoir fait quitter le bar la veille alors qu'il regardait le match. Évoquer cela pourrait donc le contrarier. Prendre le risque ?…

Non. Ce lieutenant est vraiment soupe-au-lait.

Je finis par lui demander comment consulter les affaires étant à notre charge, et il m'indique mon ordinateur. Je découvre rapidement l'accumulation de cas qui nous attendent.

« 243 cas… Le premier date d'il y a neuf mois. Tout a commencé à Detroit… et ça se répand rapidement à tout le pays. »

Le lieutenant n'a pas encore prononcé un mot, je me tourne vers lui : « Un AX-400 a été signalé pour avoir agressé un homme cette nuit. Ce pourrait être un bon point de départ pour notre enquête. »

Je me lève et contourne nos bureaux respectifs. Le lieutenant semble grommeler et se retourne vers son bureau. Je crois qu'il n'essaye pas de travailler. Donc… Il m'ignore.

Direct, agressif, professionnel, compréhensif ?

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas demandé à être affecté à cette enquête, lieutenant, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes un professionnel…

– Pourquoi t'irais pas te faire foutre ? »

…

« Parce je ne peux pas ? »

Le lieutenant se tourne vers moi et mes mains écartées.

« Littéralement, même. Je ne suis pas conçu pour attendre à ne rien faire, et je n'ai même pas l'équipement pour vous prendre au pied de la lettre… »

Lieutenant, comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à faire toutes les concessions. Activez-vous un peu. J'accomplis ma mission, vous votre job et tous les paramètres sont remplis.

La réaction du lieutenant est assez énigmatique, un peu comme au Jimmy's, lorsqu'il m'a assuré que je savais où je pouvais me "coller" mes instructions. Un officier nous aborde alors :

« Lieutenant ?… J'ai quelques informations sur l'AX400 qui a attaqué ce gars la nuit dernière. On l'aurait vu dans le district de Ravendale.

– …Je suis dessus. » répond le lieutenant en faisant apparemment comme si notre conversation n'avait pas eu lieu.  
Peu m'importe, il vient d'accepter l'enquête.

### ### ###

Kara ouvrit les yeux. Le matin était venu, il était l'heure de se préparer à partir. Peut-être arriveraient-elles à l'adresse avant la nuit… l'adresse que leur avait donné cet androïde avant de continuer sa ronde pour les poubelles. Franchement, elles partaient avec de maigres espoirs. Mais au moins elles avaient une ligne directrice.

Alice dormait encore. Kara choisi de la laisser se reposer et sortit. Elle repéra une paire de ciseaux. Elle s'en servit pour arracher la LED à sa tempe puis se coupa patiemment les cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, plutôt incertaine du résultat, elle pensa à changer de couleur. Alors… blonde ? Ou noir ? Ou même… blanc ?

Elle essaya chaque couleur, mais le noir était trop proche de sa couleur d'origine. Le blond était plutôt gai, le blanc s'en rapprochait assez mais était… bizarre.

Les personnes âgées avaient les cheveux blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Kara ne connaissait pas la mode en terme de coloration donc elle ne savait pas si ce choix était très pertinent. Blond, ce serait sans doute plus simple…

Kara se mit à alterner, comparant blanc et blond, jusqu'à réaliser qu'elle _voulait_ blanc. Parce que c'était… différent. Clair. Pur. Lumineux. Différent. Elle trouvait que ça… ça s'additionnait avec ses mèches courtes.

Alice sortit de la voiture et vit sa nouvelle apparence. Elle lui sourit :

« Ça te va bien ! Tu as vraiment l'air humaine, comme ça ! »

Kara sourit, heureuse. Si Alice la trouvait jolie…  
Elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'extérieur et sentit sa légèreté s'envoler. La police était là, elle balisait toute la rue. Ils les cherchaient.

« … reste bien avec moi, Alice. »

Elle serra la main d'Alice et commença à les faire marcher à travers les agents…

### ### ###

« Elle est sortie au terminus, elle n'avait aucun plan… Elle est peut-être encore dans les parages. »

Hank laissa dire. Connor pouvait bien faire ses petites théories s'il le voulait, ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Pour l'instant, sans indices, ils n'iraient pas très loin.

Le gars de la petite supérette se plaignit d'avoir vu, après coup, l'androïde lui avoir volé une simple tablette de chocolat – la bonne blague, sérieux – et puis plus rien. Franchement. Alors que Hank observait Connor regarder doucement autour de lui comme pour réfléchir, le lieutenant songea que Connor était peut-être loin d'être idiot : la nuit dernière, le déviant qu'il avait capturé s'était réfugié au grenier, sans en bouger pendant des jours entiers. Alors pourquoi pas la bonne femme androïde ?

Ce qui était le plus gênant dans cette histoire, ce qui rendait cette putain d'affaire prioritaire, c'est qu'elle avait aussi enlevé une pauvre gosse.

Le père était passé au commissariat le matin même pour faire sa déposition – après que des agents soient passé le soir du crime – et faire état de l'enlèvement de sa fille par l'androïde. Pour l'instant, suivre la piste fraîche était plus important que d'aller l'interroger. Et puis ils avaient sa déposition. Hank s'en contenterait très bien.

« Je vais vérifier cet endroit !

– Hein ? »

Il regarda du côté de Connor et le vit partir explorer une baraque à l'abandon.

« Sérieusement, Connor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? héla-t-il alors que son androïde de coéquipier avait traversé le premier passage piéton de la double voie.

« C'est l'endroit idéal, à priori pas d'habitants et à l'abri de la pluie de cette nuit. J'en ai pour quelques minutes !

– C'est ça… »

Hank secoua la tête. C'était toujours ça de pris, il n'aurait pas Connor dans les pattes pendant un moment.

Connor trouva un accès au jardin puis poussa la porte d'entrée. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches, mais avec les interstices et la porte grande ouverte, la lumière passait plutôt bien. Connor scanna la pièce. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose. L'endroit était vraiment à l'abandon, sale aussi, avec un escalier pour l'étage et une porte pour… La cuisine ? Il alla y jeter un œil.

Il remarqua aussitôt les graffitis « ra9 » sur le mur du fond. Eh bien ! Il n'était pas si mal tombé, en fin de compte : un déviant était passé par là. Il vit des billets, un oiseau mort et une montre cassée disposés dans un coin. Des possessions du déviant ? Il fit demi-tour et en faisant juste un pas de retour dans le salon, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le déviant, un couteau à la main.

Aucun ne bougea, Connor l'analysa alors rapidement. La LED rouge, le visage gravement endommagé, l'arme… et un niveau de stress à 70 %. Il était temps de choisir une approche. Agressive, amicale ? Ou directement engager le combat ?

Connor était curieux. Il allait très probablement l'arrêter, alors pourquoi ne pas engager la conversation avant ?

« Bonjour ? »

L'androïde frémit et resserra sa prise sur son couteau. Son visage reflétait son état de concentration.

« Je m'appelle Connor. »

Connor attendit, mais le déviant ne répondit pas.

« Et toi ? »

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne réussisse à parler.

« C'est Ralph… Ralph n'aime pas les visiteurs… »

Connor lui communiqua son interrogation d'une simple expression de visage, qui se voulait innocente.

« Ils sont dangereux ! appuya Ralph. Les visiteurs sont dangereux ! Ralph n'aime pas les visiteurs ! »

Connor attendit un instant, réfléchissant. Ralph parlait de lui à la troisième personne et semblait présenter une forme de paranoïa assez marquée. Connor voulait tout de même faire avancer la conversation, que faire ? Lui demander de baisser le couteau ? Lui parler de cet endroit, des objets dans la cuisine ? Ou bien même couper court à la conversation et le désarmer. Mais il préféra prolonger le dialogue, avec empathie :

« Ton visage… ce sont des visiteurs, qui ont fait ça ? »

Ralph semblait encore plus agité, mais après quelques longues secondes, il finit par répondre :

« Les humains… Les humains sont mauvais…

– Ce sont des humains, alors ?

– Les humains veulent toujours blesser Ralph !

– D'accord, d'accord… dit-il d'un ton apaisant, levant légèrement les mains. Mais je suis un androïde, tu vois ? dit-il en pointant sa LED. Tu n'as rien à craindre… Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à toi. »

Ralph ne baissa pas le couteau pour autant. Connor chercha un autre sujet.

« C'est ta maison ? Tu habites ici ?

– …. oui…. C'est la maison de Ralph… »

Son niveau de stress baissait enfin. 65 %. Connor hocha la tête avec un sourire engageant, jetant un regard autour de lui : « C'est très joli ! »

Cette réaction sembla surprendre Ralph, et le flatter aussi. 60, puis 57 %. Ralph ne trouva rien à répondre à ce compliment.

« Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

– … Ralph… Ralph ne sait plus. »

50 %. Il baissait son couteau.

« Et… tu laisses entrer des androïdes, parfois ? »

Ralph secoua la tête. Connor continuait de faire mine de regarder la maison. « Ah bon ? Et tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?

– … quand Ralph est seul, il ne lui arrive rien de mal…

– Je vois… » Connor pêcha l'idée directement dans son programme social plutôt qu'à celui du négociateur, accélérant les choses. « Moi aussi, j'aime bien être seul par moment, ça m'aide à réfléchir. Ah, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur en entrant chez toi comme ça, j'aurais dû frapper. »

Ralph resta silencieux, sa LED étant déjà passée du jaune au bleu depuis la fin de la conversation. 30 %. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire devant un invité aussi aimable et même, rassurant. Connor pu même faire deux pas dans la pièce principale, Ralph se décalant pour ne pas être dans le passage.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu une femme androïde, récemment ? Avec, peut-être, une petite fille ? »

Ralph semblait ailleurs.

« Ralph ?

– Hm ? Non. Hm… non. Ralph… Ralph n'aime pas avoir de la visite. »

Connor songea que Ralph était vraiment dérangé et qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas grand-chose même (et surtout pas) en insistant.

« Est-ce que je peux visiter ? » demanda-t-il de l'air le plus doux qu'il avait en stock, auquel Ralph répondit par un haussement d'épaule, son stress stagnant toujours à 30 %. Connor prit cela pour un oui tout court et marcha lentement dans la pièce, restant très attentif à ses changements d'humeur. Il jeta un œil à l'escalier, le scannant plus attentivement que la dernière fois et comprit que Ralph s'était caché en dessous, derrière des caisses, pour ne pas être repéré lorsque Connor était entré. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à voir au rez-de-chaussée. Et même si Ralph lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait personne, Connor gardait à l'esprit que Ralph pouvait lui mentir et dissimuler quelqu'un à l'étage.

Ou même ignorer leur intrusion.

« Je peux monter ? »

50 % ? Cela semblait le mettre mal à l'aise, il gigota un peu sur lui-même avant de hausser les épaules et de le laisser faire, répondant un « oui » sur un sourire mal-à-l'aise et partant vers la cuisine. Connor le suivit des yeux sans bouger, s'attendant à l'entendre prendre la fuite mais un son de raclement lui fit comprendre que Ralph s'était remis à écrire des ra9 sur le mur de la cuisine, avec son couteau. Connor monta lentement les marches de l'étage et visita la première salle. La salle de bain. Crasseuse, inutilisée, elle n'offrait rien de fantastique à voir. Ceci dit le rideau de douche était tiré. Dans le doute, Connor vérifia et tomba nez-à-nez avec un cadavre humain dans la baignoire, la gorge tranchée.

Ralph n'aimait vraiment pas les visiteurs…

Connor commença à considérer le temps qu'il mettait comme suffisamment long pour que cela interpelle les autres officiers. Si l'un d'entre eux partait le chercher, il pourrait tomber nez-à-nez avec Ralph et déclencher une réaction de panique chez lui. Terminé, les détours. Il descendit les marches sans empressement et rejoignit Ralph dans la cuisine.

« Ralph ? »

Il lui jeta un œil, mais continua de rayer le mur.

« J'ai trouvé un homme dans la salle de bain. »

Ralph ne le regarda pas, mais arrêta d'écrire.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a tué ? »

La voix de Connor n'était plus douce. Elle était neutre. Directe. Ralph se retourna avec une extrême lenteur. Il répondit avec difficulté et avec un sourire hésitant.

« Il faut excuser Ralph… Parfois, la peur, la colère font faire à Ralph des choses qu'il regrette…

– Tu as tué cet homme ? » répéta Connor avec insistance. Pas de réponse. Juste un stress à 70 %. Connor voulait enregistrer des aveux. Il n'avait pas trouvé la déviante qu'il cherchait, mais s'il pouvait boucler une autre affaire sur le chemin, il ne s'en priverait pas. Quelle approche ? Le couteau ? Les propos de Ralph sur les visiteurs ? Jouer la compassion ?  
Compréhensif, mais ferme.

« Écoute, Ralph, je sais que tu as peur des humains. Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait du mal. Mais tu as commis un meurtre ! N'est-ce pas ? Cet homme a la gorge tranchée ! » Il marqua une pause pour voir sa réaction : Ralph tremblait un peu plus, l'air plus en colère qu'apeuré. Connor continua de relier les points, tout en haussant la voix, pour le pousser à confirmer : « Tu as ce couteau avec toi, c'est avec ça que tu l'as tué ?

– Ralph… Ralph n'a pas fait exprès !

– Vraiment ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Ralph ? Il t'a fait peur ? Il t'a menacé ? Ou tu l'as pris par surprise, pour te venger de ceux qui t'ont fait ça ?! » tonna-t-il, pointant sa propre joue du doigt. Ralph tremblait de colère contenue : 75, puis 78 %, peut-être bien plus très vite.

« Il voulait faire du mal à Ralph ! Il est entré chez Ralph, il l'a trouvé dans la salle de bain, il l'a frappé, il a voulu le briser ! Mais Ralph s'est défendu ! » Ralph avait un sourire inquiétant : « Ralph est vivant ! Toujours vivant ! »

Il regarda Connor avec insistance, guettant sa réaction. Connor avait ses aveux. Il n'allait pas chercher plus loin hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, ce serait trop risqué. Une fois là-bas, Connor aurait le temps de lui demander comment sa déviance avait commencé. Maintenant, dans l'état où il l'avait mis, il fallait le calmer et l'embarquer.

Oui, ce ne serait pas simple. Mais Connor était conçu pour réussir sa mission.

« … Merci. »

Ralph ne put le montrer avec son corps ou son visage, mais il était vraiment surpris. Sa LED clignota un instant.

« Merci, Ralph, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

– … Pou… Pourquoi demander ça à Ralph ?! C'est…

– Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui je parle. Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu ne me dis pas qui tu es ? Hein, Ralph ? »

Ralph semblait déstabilisé. 65 %.

Un bruit alerta Connor. Quelqu'un passait devant la maison. Soit il passait simplement sur le trottoir, soit un agent venait le chercher. Peut-être le lieutenant. Connor ne devait pas prendre de risque, il devait maîtriser Ralph avant leur arrivée.

Charger et saisir le couteau ? Faire diversion ? Convaincre ?

Pas le temps pour convaincre. Faire diversion…

Il était temps de se servir de la prévisualisation…

Il se vit saisir un objet traînant près de lui et le jeter sur Ralph, qui l'esquivait plus ou moins, et arriver sur lui alors que Ralph comprenait déjà les intentions de Connor et tentait de le poignarder. Il saisissait son bras armé. Ne connaissant pas exactement la force de Ralph, il se vit lutter avec lui, frapper sa jambe d'un coup de pied pour le déstabiliser mais… Les calculs ne pouvaient pas être si fiables.

Il rechargea une nouvelle séquence, se voyant charger directement le déviant, mais cela revenait au même. À moins que… il modifia la séquence en y incluant une approche lente. Ralph restait en garde, tenant son couteau des deux mains : Connor avait le choix de s'emparer de ses mains, de les frapper contre la table ou bien de leur décocher un coup de pied. Dans la séquence, le couteau volait à travers la pièce. Connor ajouta à la séquence un deuxième coup, alors même que le pied n'avait pas touché le sol, pour repousser Ralph contre le mur. Ralph perdait l'équilibre, Connor pouvait s'avancer d'un pas, l'attraper par le visage ou la nuque et l'envoyer face contre terre, où il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'immobiliser, lui maintenant fermement les bras dans le dos.

Connor quitta la prévisualisation.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Connor est fâché, contre Ralph ?… »

Connor cligna des yeux. Sa LED, initialement jaune, vira au bleu. Il offrit un sourire à Ralph.

« Non. Je ne suis pas fâché, Ralph. »

Ralph eut un sourire soulagé, laissant son ami l'approcher, ses deux mains jointes sur son arme se baissant légèrement.

Un impact virulent éjecta le couteau de son emprise. Un autre coup violent le projeta au mur, dérégulant la circulation de son thirium. Alors que Ralph rouvrait tout juste les yeux, luttant avec ses jambes pour ne pas glisser le long du mur et finir assis, une main l'attrapa à la base du cou et l'envoya au sol, où Ralph pu à peine amortir sa chute de ses mains. Connor ne les saisit que d'autant plus facilement et les fit se joindre derrière son dos, y plantant son genou au milieu. Ralph était complètement paniqué.

« Ralph… Ralph voulait être gentil ! Pourquoi faire du mal à Ralph ?! Pourquoi…

– Je suis un androïde conçu par Cyberlife pour traquer les déviants comme toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser en liberté.

– Mais…

– Tu as _tué_ un humain, Ralph. » dit-il dans son oreille.

Ralph était désemparé.

### ### ###

« Pas de trace de la déviante ou de la petite à l'hôtel, lieutenant.

– Fait chier…

– Et votre… partenaire ? hésita l'officier. Il est parti voir quelque chose ?

– Connor ? Putain c'est vrai ça, Connor ! appela-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce con ? »

Le lieutenant semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qu'avait pu dire ou faire Connor depuis qu'il l'avait embarqué dans sa voiture. Au même moment son téléphone sonna. Il découvrit un SMS d'un numéro inconnu.

 _Lieutenant, j'ai découvert un déviant dans la maison. Pourriez-vous envoyer deux androïdes policiers ? La présence d'humains le rend extrêmement nerveux et instable, il pourrait devenir incontrôlable s'il est approché par des policiers humains._

« Hein ?

– Quoi ?

– Attends… Merde, je crois que c'est Connor. Il a un téléphone ?… »

Hank regarda la maison qu'il avait oubliée avec un air circonspect, puis avisa deux androïdes qu'il emmena avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte en la poussant du bras, restant à l'extérieur.

« Connor ? T'es là d'dans ?

– N'approchez pas plus, lui dit la voix familière depuis une autre pièce. Y a-t-il des androïdes avec vous ?

– Ouais…

– Dites-leur de venir, ils se chargeront de l'escorter jusqu'à l'une des voitures. »

Dans le doute, Hank fit la moue et envoya les deux androïdes faire leur job. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Connor. Enfin, non, il n'aimait vraiment pas Connor, mais d'un autre côté, Connor avait localisé le déviant la nuit dernière et avait réussi à l'interroger. Maintenant ils étaient à la recherche d'une déviante et d'une gamine, certes ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la bonne cible, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait d'efficacité.

À ce rythme, le nombre de déviants pourrait être amené à baisser drastiquement, sourit-il ironiquement alors que les deux autres machines disparaissaient dans la cuisine. Il entendit de l'agitation, puis des cris masculins, sans doute le suspect qui se débattait, et un bruit qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Un impact.

« Ralph, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas être emmené par la police. Au moindre mouvement suspect, les policiers te feront du mal. Tu m'entends ? Ils vont t'emmener au commissariat, tu seras dans une voiture puis dans ta cellule, tu iras sans doute dans la salle d'interrogatoire et si tu fais le moindre geste brusque… »

Hank attendit, songeant que le bruit qu'il avait entendu était peut-être celui d'une gifle qu'aurait donné Connor au robot pour le forcer à se laisser faire.

« Tu ne veux pas que les humains te fassent de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

De l'autre côté du mur, Connor voyait bien à l'expression de Ralph qu'il était furieux, désormais.

Ralph sortit donc menotté, escorté à gauche et à droite par les deux androïdes, surveillé par Connor qui les suivait et observé par Hank qui dégagea la porte pour les laisser sortir, restant hors de portée du personnage.

« Attendez qu'on vous libère le passage ! » Ordonna Hank qui ne voyait pas passer les trois androïdes en dessous du grillage sans laisser s'échapper le déviant. « Toi alors, fit-il à l'intention de Connor. T'as un don pour chopper les déviants, hein ?

– C'est ma fonction, répondit-il sur un ton neutre mais l'accommodant d'un sourire. Et j'accomplis toujours ma mission.

– Ouais, ta mission, hein… au fait, je savais pas que les androïdes avaient droit à avoir leur propre téléphone.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Et mon numéro ? Qui te l'a donné ?

– Ah, je vois. C'est votre supérieur qui me l'a renseigné. Et je n'ai pas besoin de téléphone, lieutenant. Je _suis_ une machine. »

– De qu… Ah, ben bien sûr… » Hank observa Ralph pendant que les officiers préparaient l'ouverture du grillage. « Il a fait quoi, celui-là ?

– J'ignore les détails, mais c'est lui qui a tué l'homme qui se trouve à l'étage. »

Hank le regarda sans rien dire avant de pousser un juron et de soupirer. Il ordonna à Connor de surveiller le déviant et passa sous la grille pour aller annoncer leur trouvaille dans une des radios des voitures de police.

Il préférait laisser le déviant à Connor, après tout la nuit dernière il avait expliqué que le déviant n'était pas dangereux, qu'il fallait le laisser marcher seul. Là, Connor prenait d'importantes précautions. S'il disait que le déviant pouvait péter les plombs avec des humains, Hank préférait être à une distance de tir plutôt que de bras.

Pendant ce temps, Kara rangeait le parapluie sous lequel elle s'était dissimulée pour laisser passer un officier, et finir de quitter la route où les policiers semblaient comprendre qu'un déviant avait été trouvé. Elle fila au nez et à la barbe de tout ce beau monde et rejoignit le train. Elle souffla, s'accroupit auprès d'Alice, lui demandant : « Tu vas bien ?… » ce à quoi Alice répondit en hochant la tête avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

###

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous avez enfin fait connaissance avec l'assommante vérité – je l'espère sinon ça veut dire que vous avez pas fini le jeu auquel cas FUYEZ PAUVRE FOU AVANT D'ÊTRE SPOILES !

On est bon ? Ok. Donc comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai délibérément choisi de faire d'Alice une humaine. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça va compliquer la tâche à Kara – et parfois compliquer les choses ça les rend plus intéressantes – et parce que ça fait écho à Connor et Markus qui ont eux aussi un être humain qui leur est proche et a une influence énorme sur eux. De plus, c'est un détail technique qui me permettra de donner à Alice un rôle particulier dans l'histoire, car j'espère pouvoir donner une position active à elle et Kara. Sérieux, paye ton double cliché : Kara est douce et gentille donc on lui colle le rôle de la maman, et North est une guerrière mais c'est « grâce » au fait qu'elle a subi des rapports sexuels non consentis. Ce sont des vieux clichés scénaristiques typiques de gens qui ne savent pas comment écrire des personnages féminins sous prétexte que « euh comment je fais pour que ça rende crédible ? »

Voilà. Je ne dis pas que je vais réussir à donner à Kara (ou Alice) une importance équivalente à Markus et Connor, bien au contraire, j'en doute, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'un miracle.

Et j'avais vraiment envie de donner un être humain à Kara au même titre que pour Connor et Markus.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! En termes de changements scénaristiques, on peut dire que vous êtes servis ! Je m'en veux de devoir vous faire attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite, j'aimerais bien faire plus, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la suite va comporter des conneries, enfin, quelques conneries, parce que j'ai envie. On entre dans une phase de plusieurs chapitres qui ne respecte pas la trame principale. Vous allez voir un lieu et une personne que vous connaissez tous, mais vous allez voir que l'histoire va prendre une nouvelle direction, littéralement, pour certaines personnes ! J'en reparlerai une fois qu'on y sera !


	3. Zlatko, une nouvelle piste, pourchassés

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre… je me demande si je vais tenter (et du coup maintenir) des chapitres plus longs. Un par semaine c'est d'une lenteur… à part ça j'aime bien publier la toute veille du dimanche.

J'ai pas avancé dans l'écriture mais j'ai de l'avance, et j'ai avancé dans la préparation du scénario – si seulement on pouvait mieux partager les photos sur ffnet je vous montrerai bien mon système de construction, il est épique !

Oh, et du coup j'ai déjà dû faire ma première correction d'ancien chapitre, suite à une boulette, vu que j'ai prévu un truc cool pour la suite. Je vous rassure, c'est une correction si microscopique que je suis sûre que personne ne l'a verrai en relisant. Mais c'était important pour moi de la corriger.

Oh et puis il va falloir que je nomme mes chapitres, moi. Ça va être un mélange des titres des chapitres d'origine, avec des titres très simples pour mes parties inventées. Je verrais plus tard pour les deux premiers.

BREF ! Enjoyez-vous ! Le scénario part enfin un peu en cacahuète !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Zlatko, une nouvelle piste, pourchassés.**

* * *

« Je t'avais prévenue, les rêves finissent toujours mal… Tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Kara et Alice étaient paralysées. Kara se détestait. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve et emmener Alice vivre ce cauchemar ? Et pour mourir ici, dans cet endroit sinistre ? Il faisait noir, la pluie était glacée, les flammes brûlaient et c'étaient les dernières choses qu'elles emporteraient avec elles avant de disparaître.

Zlatko chargea son fusil et visa, alors que Luther, à ses côtés, se déplaçait. Il se mit d'ailleurs juste en face du canon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dégage de là. »

Zlatko ne la voyait pas. La LED devenue rouge sur sa tempe. Elle vira finalement au jaune alors qu'il répondait très calmement :

« Non… pas cette fois.

– J'ai dit dégage de là ou je te tire dessus… »

Il ne fallu qu'un simple geste à Luther pour prendre l'arme, alors que Zlatko finissait tout juste sa phrase. D'un seul et simple mouvement, sans avoir l'air de forcer, Luther le tenait maintenant en joue.

« Comment oses-tu ?… » grogna Zlatko d'une voix sourde, à l'androïde impassible à la LED jaune. « Comment oses-tu ?! insista-t-il, furieux. Je t'ai créé ! Tu… »

D'un coup sec, Luther le frappa au visage avec la crosse de l'arme. Un coup violent qui l'envoya à terre. Zlatko ne se releva pas, étendu au sol, dans la boue. Luther se retourna lentement vers Kara et Alice, encore trop effrayées pour bouger. Il lâcha l'arme par terre.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Il m'a programmé pour lui obéir… »

Les deux étaient encore trop effrayées pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il baissa les yeux, pensif.

« Quand j'ai vu la petite risquer sa vie pour te protéger, c'était comme… ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Enfin, je pouvais voir… »

Kara tenait toujours Alice contre elle, silencieuse. Oui, Alice l'avait protégée, comme elle avait pu. Alice n'avait que Kara… lorsqu'elle avait vu Luther attraper Kara, Alice avait frappé le dos de Luther de toutes ses forces avec le premier objet qu'elle avait pu trouver. Et lorsque Kara lui avait dit de fuir, pensant qu'elle occuperait les deux autres, Alice avait refusé de partir sans elle. Elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre.

« Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance après ce que j'ai fait… Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui vous aidera. »

Kara ne cilla même pas.

« Je peux vous emmener là-bas. Je peux te protéger… toi, et la petite… »

Kara hésitait. Sous les traits calmes et la voix lente de Luther, elle entrevoyait quelque chose. Un sentiment. Une émotion. De la peur.  
Luther aussi avait peur d'être seul. Lui aussi avait besoin d'aide. Même s'il voulait les protéger, la vérité c'est qu'il alignait chaque mot avec peine parce qu'il était glacé à l'idée qu'elles le laissent, qu'elles ne gardent de lui que l'image d'un colosse au service d'un monstre.

Mait Luther était un homme comme les autres.

Kara chassa péniblement ses propres peurs et indécisions, papillonnant des yeux sous l'effet de l'angoisse qu'elle refoulait enfin et trouva la force de répondre :

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance. »

Luther hocha doucement la tête. Kara câlina Alice, qui fit de même, toutes deux ignorant pour un temps la pluie glacée. « J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. »

### ### ###

« Eh ben, quelle merde… »

Hank contempla avec fatigue la maison fumante.

« Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de toujours avoir une affaire au beau milieu de la nuit ? » râla-t-il.

Connor sortit à son tour de la voiture, mais il arborait quant à lui son insupportable "petit sourire de glandu", se retenant de faire remarquer que l'enquête sur l'AX-400 s'était elle au moins déroulée en pleine journée. Il fallait aussi avouer que la veille Hank avait dû travailler en pleine nuit aussi sur l'affaire Ortiz.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

– Zlatko Andronikov, toujours en vie, juste un peu commotionné. commença Chris Miller. Sa maison a failli entièrement brûler. Il ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour le moment mais on soupçonne l'implication de déviants. Ce mec en gardait des tas en sous-sol.

– Quoi ? »

Connor aussi semblait vivement intrigué.

« Oui, enfin, pas des déviants, mais des androïdes… genre, il s'amuse avec, on dirait. Il les démonte, il les remonte… plus ou moins… on se demandait si l'un d'entre eux n'en aurait pas eu marre et décidé de tout fait cramer. Vous savez, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases… » sourit timidement l'officier.

Hank ferma les yeux un moment. Sincèrement, cette vie de con le fatiguait.

« À priori le feu a démarré au premier étage, depuis la cheminée, expliqua ensuite le pompier. Ça aurait pu être un accident mais je pense que c'était volontaire. Quelqu'un aurait utilisé une bûche dans la cheminée pour lancer les premières flammes sur le rideau.

– D'accord, merci…. Vous en tirez une tête ! remarqua Hank.

– C'est rien, vous verrez bien.

– Les machines ?

– Ouais. C'est… moche.

– J'adore les détraqués… lâcha Hank avec ironie, arrachant un sourire au pompier.

– Lieutenant ? fit Connor.

– Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

– Un ours.

– Hein ? »

Connor pointa la direction avec son doigt : un coin reculé du jardin. Très sombre d'ailleurs, Hank n'y voyait absolument rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Connor ? » s'impatienta-t-il. Connor vint alors jusqu'à lui, se plaça à ses côtés et pointa à nouveau du doigt, de sorte que le lieutenant puisse suivre la direction plus précisément. Hank lui accorda le bénéfice du doute, plissant les paupières, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Connor parlait d'un ours dans ces circonstances.

« Si vous faites attention, vous pouvez voir deux points blancs au fond, à côté de l'arbre. Ce sont ses yeux qui reflètent la lumière.

– Oh putain.

– Voilà.

– C'est un _ours_ , ça ?!

– Précisément. »

Et donc les premières minutes de l'enquête se passèrent à trouver le moyen de neutraliser un "bordel de putain d'ours polaire", qui s'avéra en fait être un androïde de zoo, illégalement récupéré par le fameux Zlatko. Après un mouvement de panique chez les policiers et les pompiers (beaucoup de cris et de bras agités en l'air), l'acte héroïque de l'un des pompiers qui repoussa "l'animal" avec la pression du jet de la lance à incendie, finalement : le tir groupé du lieutenant – qui lui valu une ovation – provoqua l'arrêt de fonctionnement de l'ours (et donc le fit cesser de galoper en rugissant) et la situation put revenir au calme.

« Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Connor, qui ne s'était pas laissé impressionner deux secondes.

– Alors, pas "on", JE vais interroger le propriétaire. Si tu veux, tu peux fouiller la maison.

– Je vais rester entendre sa déposition. »

Hank lâcha un soupir. Il aurait préféré qu'il parte faire joujou dans la maison à moitié calcinée…

Hank interrogea Zlatko Andronikov sur l'ours-androïde (l'oursoïde) en premier lieu, lui expliquant anecdotiquement qu'en détenir un et trifouiller dessus était parfaitement illégal, puis lui demandant s'il avait brûlé lui-même sa maison. Andronikov affirma que c'était le vent qui avait poussé le rideau dans la cheminée, cependant le pompier n'avait pas parlé de fenêtre ouverte.

« Et les androïdes ?

– Quels androïdes ? »

Hank pointa les carcasses dans l'autre coin du jardin d'un geste large. Selon les officiers et les pompiers, les machines s'étaient péniblement évadées de boxes au sous-sol lorsque l'incendie avait suffisamment fragilisé les structures pour leur permettre de s'échapper. À cause de la chaleur, aucune des carcasses ne semblait avoir pu ramper plus loin que le jardin. Andronikov devait les avoir beaucoup "modifiées" avant que les flammes ne finissent de les mettre dans cet état.

Zlatko secoua la tête.

« Les androïdes sont des machines comme les autres. On peut en faire ce qu'on veut, que je sache ! C'est uniquement sur la garantie que ça joue… »

Hank fit la moue. Zlatko n'avait pas tort.

« C'est vrai, c'est légal. Enfin, tant qu'ils sont tous à vous… et que vous n'en profitez pas pour en revendre quelques-uns au black, hein ?

– Quoi ? »

Hank l'ignora, remarquant Connor qui s'éloignait d'eux et allait voir les carcasses. De toute façon, Andronikov n'allait pas lui apprendre grand-chose, il connaissait assez ce genre de magouilles. D'autres experts se chargeraient de déterminer quel genre de trafic menait ce type ou si c'était juste un mécanicien un peu barge qui bricolait pour son petit plaisir personnel.

Curieux, il suivit l'androïde et vit à son tour que la plupart des machines étalées au sol n'étaient pour la plupart… comment dire ? Il ne restait rien à en tirer. Certaines machines remuaient faiblement comme si une commande était bloquée, répétant le même léger mouvement sur un ou deux membres, globalement pour ramper, mais restant sur place et creusant le sol d'un ou deux sillons.

« Leur programme est corrompu. Ce mécanicien avait déjà dû altérer leur intégrité logicielle en les travaillant, et avec les détériorations physiques… »

Connor ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant comprendre le lieutenant par les images. En effet, l'image était beaucoup plus parlante que des explications techniques. Le corps des machines étant lié à leur programme, l'incendie avait probablement fait fondre des composants, ouvert des tuyaux plein de sang bleu… Hank avait vaguement compris que le liquide bleu servait plus ou moins dans le transfert des informations. Pas étonnant qu'à un tel stade de dégradations, les machines n'étaient plus en état de fonctionner, même si une partie de leurs circuits continuait d'envoyer quelques impulsions hasardeuses, d'où ces quelques mouvements erratiques.

Connor s'accroupit devant une carcasse immobile, l'air pensif. Enfin… il donnait cette impression, songea Hank, mais ça devait faire partie de son programme, de se donner l'air d'un enquêteur. Hank ravala une grimace d'énervement tandis que Connor, lui, retournait le buste pour le mettre sur le dos. Et contre toute attente, le visage rattaché à ce buste ouvrit les yeux peu après.

« Il est encore… en marche ? pointa-t-il du doigt, haussant les sourcils.

– C'est le seul dont l'intégrité logicielle n'est pas encore complètement corrompue.

– Tu veux l'interroger ?

– Il ne pourra pas répondre. Il est trop endommagé…

– Ah. Mais c'est une machine, non ? Y'a pas moyen de… de prendre son disque dur et de le mettre dans un ordi, ou… non ?

– Les logiciels utilisés sur les androïdes sont particulièrement… délicats, lieutenant. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. » fit-il avec un sourire amical, lui montrant sa main dénuée de peau. Une main blanche avec de fines démarcations. Il tendit la main et saisi celle de l'androïde. Calcinée, montée à l'envers… Hank vit pourtant un changement lorsque Connor la toucha, comme si cette main devait perdre elle aussi sa peau pour entrer en contact avec le RK.

Le lieutenant attendit quelques secondes, regardant le visage de Connor changer, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui l'interpellait. Mais bien sûr. Comme si une machine pouvait ressentir de la surprise. Encore une fois, Hank ne pu s'empêcher de se demander de quel droit Cyberlife s'amusait à donner aux androïdes de telles expressions, puisqu'ils ne ressentaient rien. Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal ?…

Connor n'était qu'une putain de marionnette, bordel. Et ces psychopathes qui assumaient pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jouet, s'étaient amusés à lui donner l'air le plus sociable possible, ce qui par ailleurs lui donnait l'air d'un parfait faux-cul.

Connor lâcha la main de l'androïde avec un air grave, que Hank se préparait à accueillir froidement…

« Il a vu l'AX-400 qui a enlevé l'enfant ! »

Ou presque.

« Quoi ?! Elle est venue ici ?

– Elle… elle est passée au sous sol, devant les boxes qui contenaient les androïdes "revisités" par Andronikov. Il l'a emmenée jusqu'à son atelier, le deuxième atelier, apparemment c'est là qu'il reformate les androïdes qu'il récupère pour les revendre. Et il n'en serait pas à son coup d'essai… il aurait croisé beaucoup de déviants à qui il aurait proposé son aide pour les reformater en bas.

– Et c'est ce qu'il a fait avec elle ?

– Il semblerait. Cet androïde les a vus remonter du sous-sol : Zlatko, son androïde personnel et la petite Alice.

– Merde…

– L'AX-400 est remontée peu après…

– Elle avait l'air comment ?

– Je ne peux pas vous dire, les déviants sont souvent difficile à…

– Ok, ok, bref ! Et ensuite ?

– Elle est remontée, c'est tout. Ensuite cet androïde a vu l'incendie se propager et il a fini par s'enfuir pour s'échouer ici… peut-être aurons-nous plus d'indices là-haut.

– Tu crois qu'elle est encore là ? Comme avec celui d'Ortiz ?

– Non, pas après l'incendie. Elle a sûrement voulu se mettre en sécurité, dans un endroit désert. »

Ils repartirent du côté de l'entrée principale, ignorant Zlatko et grimpant les escaliers, Hank se couvrant la bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer sous l'odeur âcre et les particules fines. La maison était grandement noircie, pas de manière égale mais assez pour rassurer Hank sur les endroits où il pouvait poser les pieds. Et puis Connor était devant, alors au pire, ce serait lui qui traverserait le plancher.

Hank se retint de rire à cette idée avant que Connor, arrivé au pallier, ne se retourne vers lui : « Surtout restez dans mes pas. Je peux voir où les structures sont fragilisées. »

Non mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Merde !

Connor scannait patiemment les pièces, sans succès. Il en apprenait un peu plus sur Andronikov, mais apparemment pas sur le passage de l'AX-400.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une salle de bain où Hank lâcha un grognement : encore un corps dans une baignoire. Pas un humain, ceci dit. Connor l'approcha et l'observa.

« Il est cassé ?

– Oui, assez… Son biocomposant… J'imagine que peut-être… »

Connor récupéra un objet par terre et l'inséra dans la poitrine de l'androïde. Celui-ci se réveilla en quelques secondes à peine, regarda Connor et lui répéta des phrases en boucle telles que « Qui es-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être là. Le maître ne t'a pas envoyé ici ? Le maître sait que tu es là ? Tu ne dois pas désobéir au maître » sur un ton parfaitement agaçant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hank. Avant de l'entendre se taire. Connor lui tenait la main, toutes deux blanches.

Il sondait encore sa mémoire, comme l'autre ? En vrai, c'était bien pratique, ça…

« Il l'a vue… dit-il en lâchant sa main. Deux fois. Elle est entrée par cette porte, depuis le couloir. Il l'a interpellée comme pour nous. Elle l'a laissé et est ressortie assez vite, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on les entende… Puis elle est revenue ici mais par cette porte, depuis la salle adjacente. Avec Alice. »

Hank hocha la tête.

« Cette fois elle n'a pas voulu prendre de risque d'être repérée. Il n'y a plus de données, j'imagine que c'est là qu'elle l'a désactivé. »

Hank fit une moue appréciatrice. « Du coup ? Tu en conclus quoi ? »

Connor se redressa et, laissant glisser un silence qui passait pour un temps de réflexion, sa LED bleue clignotant une fois ou deux, il récita :

« Cet AX-400 est venue ici en espérant avoir de l'aide, au lieu de cela elle s'est faite formater au sous-sol pendant qu'Alice était emmenée ailleurs, à l'étage. Mais notre déviante a fini par retrouver Alice, repasser par cette pièce et désactiver cet androïde pour ne pas être repérée, puis… »

Connor quitta la pièce et traversa les suivantes sans passer par le couloir : « Elle a très probablement libéré l'ours-robot, pour tenter d'avoir une diversion. Elle a sans doute aussi déclenché l'incendie, en espérant profiter du chaos pour s'enfuir. Il est difficile ensuite de différencier les traces de lutte des dégâts causés par l'incendie…

– Eh ben, pas mal, la déviante, reconnu Hank. Donc tu penses qu'elle a réussi à annuler le fait qu'il l'aie formatée ? Elle aurait en quelque sorte… recouvré la mémoire ?

– …Je ne pense pas. Ça n'est pas censé être possible. Vous pouvez récupérer certaines données d'un support formaté si vous utilisez un appareil et un logiciel adapté, mais un androïde, opérer cela sur lui-même ?… Il est plus plausible de penser que le formatage a échoué.

– C'est pas toi qui disait qu'un déviant était imprévisible ? »

Hank l'observa réfléchir et ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait quand Connor lui accorda une légère moue approbatrice.

« Ceci dit, ce serait une grande première… commenta le RK.

– Et tu n'as pas idée de la piste qu'elle a pu prendre ?

– Pas pour l'instant… Et tout ça ne nous dit pas non plus où est passé Luther !

– Luther ?… C'est qui, ça, Luther ? »

### ### ###

Markus remonta sur le pont du Jericho. Il observait le paysage urbain avec son air fermé. Markus était égal à lui-même sur ce point, il exprimait très peu ses émotions. Il avait finalement atteint Jericho, le monde où les androïdes étaient libres… Le lieu où ils s'enfermaient pour mourir à petit feu, dans l'ombre et le silence.

Lui qui avait vécu dans l'aura stimulante, intellectuelle, artistique, philosophe de Carl, désormais il étouffait dans l'épave du bateau, sombre et pesante. Alors il retournait de temps en temps sur le pont, parfois même arpentait les rues de la ville…

Il s'aventura au dehors, sur les quais. L'extérieur était déprimant mais il pouvait au moins marcher seul, pour réfléchir. Réfléchir pour lui-même… le monde était si différent depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus veiller sur Carl. D'ordinaire il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Son emploi du temps était bien tracé. Il avait toujours une tâche, l'une après l'autre, et de temps à autre Carl le plongeait dans une joute intellectuelle à laquelle il tentait d'y comprendre certaines règles.

Désormais, il n'avait plus rien de tout ça. Jericho était un point de chute où il pouvait déambuler sans risquer d'être appréhendé par la police, Detroit était une ville où il errait sans but, North, Simon et Josh étaient devenus des compagnons d'infortune, attendant dans l'ombre que leurs biocomposants tombent en panne les uns après les autres, aux côtés d'autres androïdes parfois très endommagés.

Markus n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucun but.

Cette nouvelle vie, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était un véritable cul-de-sac. Pour la première fois il ressentait cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'avait rien contre la petite population de Jericho, mais Jericho elle-même ne lui suffisait pas.  
Il voulait plus.

### ### ###

« Alors, Hank ? Y paraît que t'as achevé une espèce en voie d'extinction ? »

Hank regarda sa collègue, Judith Moore, d'un air dubitatif. Connor, déjà à son propre bureau depuis longtemps, reconnu la femme qui avait été en pause café avec Gavin la veille. Devant l'air insistant de Judith, Hank secoua la tête, plissant les yeux : « De quoi tu parles ?

– Allez, fais pas semblant ! T'as tiré sur un ours blanc, y paraît !

– "Y paraît" ! Et tu sors ça d'où ?

– Mon copain me l'a raconté. C'est géant, Hank ! »

Hank s'assit sur sa chaise sans grand enthousiasme. « Je savais pas que ton copain était dans la police…

– Non, il est chez les pompiers !

– Ah.

– Tu pourras mettre ça sur ton CV ! C'est la grande classe ! »

Hank semblait un brin agacé par ce taquinage. L'officier Moore était une jeune femme dynamique, aux yeux en amande, souvent de bonne humeur et tout à fait à sa place au Département, aussi Hank n'avait rien contre elle, bien au contraire, mais le lieutenant ne pouvait pas tout simplement se montrer guilleret avec elle comme s'il était un papillon. Aussi, il décida de dévier le sujet :

« Si tu veux féliciter quelqu'un, remercie Connor. C'est lui qui l'a repéré en premier.

– Ah bon ?

– Il a des yeux de lynx. Et il savait où il fallait tirer.

– Tout le mérite vous revient, lieutenant, répondit Connor. Vous visez remarquablement bien !

– Ne me lèche pas les bottes… marmonna-t-il lentement alors qu'il était concentré sur son clavier.

– Oh, alors ça y est, vous faites équipe maintenant ? sourit Judith.

– Dans tes rêves…

– Je suis sûre qu'au fond tu l'aimes bien ! » insista-t-elle.

Hank la regarda par dessus des lunettes imaginaires, sarcastique, avant de se remettre à travailler, Connor répondant à Judith :

« Je suis convaincu que nous formerons un binôme très efficace. Par ailleurs, je fais de mon mieux pour m'adapter au lieutenant. Les choses iraient sans doute mieux s'il faisait quelques concessions de son côté… » insinua-t-il. Ce à quoi Hank lui répondit avec un doigt d'honneur, sans même lever la tête. Judith pouffa, amusée.

« Je vous jure que vous faites la paire… »

Connor était subitement focalisé sur son écran. Il dit simplement :

« Lieutenant…

– Hm ? »

Connor fit une manipulation au clavier et la fenêtre vidéo sur son écran se retrouva affichée sur celui du lieutenant, qui questionna :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– L'enregistrement vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance.

– Attends, c'est… c'est elle ? Et la gamine !

– Et le troisième est l'androïde d'Andronikov.

– L'armoire à glace ? C'est Luther ?!

– Précisément. Ils sont passés par ici il y a moins d'une demi-heure. »

Hank fit une moue entre le sourire et le dépit : « Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Attends-moi dans la voiture, je vais prévenir Fowler.

– Très bien. »

Alors qu'il passait devant Judith, celle-ci interpella discrètement Connor.

« Dis, t'as une minute, non ?

– Une, pas plus, pourquoi ?

– Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ? J'ai cet enregistrement vidéo mais cette caméra ne prenait pas le son. » Connor se déplaça pour être de son côté du bureau. « J'aurais besoin de savoir ce qu'ils disent mais l'image est pourrie, nos logiciels ne captent rien sur leurs visages et j'ai pas appris à lire sur les lèvres moi non plus…

– Donne-moi ça – Pourquoi ? – Donne-le moi, connard – Mais de quoi ? – Je sais que tu l'as pris chez moi, rends-le moi ou je t'arrache la gueule – Ok, c'est bon, tiens… »

Connor fit une pause, alors qu'à l'écran, un homme rendait une arme à un autre, et qu'ils attendaient ensuite, comme s'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire.

« Sinon, poursuivit Connor sans lâcher l'écran des yeux : tu viens ce soir ? – Au barbeuc' ? – Ouais – Grave – t'amènes les bières ? – D'accord – T'amènes ta sœur ? – T'es con ! »

Ils sortirent du champ de la caméra après une accolade. Connor se tourna vers Moore avec un sourire "adorable" : « Cela vous a-t-il été utile ?

– … euh… c'était… rapide !… »

Il se redressa, ajusta négligemment sa cravate : « Technologie Cyberlife. Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

– Non… en fait si, tu voudrais bien nous refiler le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale ? plaisanta-t-elle.

– En vrai, commenta l'officier Chris Miller, qui s'avérait être là depuis un moment : on devrait _vraiment_ avoir ce genre de logiciels… »

Et en effet, leur propre matériel était parfois loin de suffire. Connor leur offrit un sourire d'excuse : « Même si la police obtenait gain de cause et que Cyberlife vous cédait leurs technologies gratuitement, il vous faudrait encore le matériel pour les faire tourner, et leurs programmes sont très gourmands…

– Dommage… dit Miller distraitement.

– Fait chier, râla Judith. Enfin, merci. Vas-y, dit-elle à Connor qui en profita pour sortir. Bah, au pire j'essayerai de taxer Connor à Hank dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, sourit-elle.

– T'es pas sérieuse… marmonna Miller.

– Oh que si. Ils nous imposent leur androïde, je vais pas me gêner pour me servir. En plus, il est marrant. »

Miller leva les yeux au ciel.

### ### ###

« Tu es sûr d'où nous allons, Luther ?

– Oui, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne piste. Fais-moi confiance. »

Kara, Alice et Luther s'étaient lancés dans un étrange jeu de piste. Lorsqu'il était encore sous la coupe de Zlatko, un androïde avait donné à Luther une sorte de clé pour atteindre un endroit spécial où les androïdes étaient censés être en sécurité. Un endroit nommé Jericho. À l'époque, Luther avait reçu l'information sans pouvoir s'en servir. Il était temps pour eux d'en faire usage.

Le premier indice était une image à laquelle était liée des coordonnées : un tag artistique dans une gare ferroviaire. De là, Luther avait trouvé un sigle en forme de dièse. Lorsqu'il l'avait analysé : ce sigle, comportant des micro informations invisibles à l'œil humain, lui avait révélé une nouvelle image mais sans coordonnées. Il avait invité Kara à l'imiter et ensemble, ils avaient cherché le graphe suivant dans la ville et commencé un long jeu de piste.

Mais très vite, les graphes les avaient emmenés dans des endroits de plus en plus difficiles d'accès, qui posaient d'autant plus de problèmes avec Alice à transporter.

« Ça va aller, Alice, sourit Kara à la petite. On y est presque. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer. »

Alice eût un sourire timide : « T'en fais pas pour moi, Kara, je vais bien ! »

Kara sourit et lui caressa le visage, puis elles reprirent leur route, suivant Luther qui semblait avoir trouvé un autre chemin. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

« Chut… »

Alice et Luther se turent, tendant l'oreille comme Kara.

Silence, un peu de vent. Luther se tourna vers elle et utilisa un canal de communication pour ne pas avoir à parler : « _Qu'est-ce_ _qu'il y a_ _?_

– _J'ai cru entendre des voix…_ »

Alice restait silencieuse, inquiète, attendant leur permission pour faire un bruit ou un mouvement.

« …sont sûrement passés par ici, il y a des empreintes de pas, fit une voix.

– Super, et en quoi des empreintes de pas prouvent quelque chose ? Ça a beau être désert, il y a toujours des jeunes, des squatters qui passent…

– Il y a de la cendre dans les traces et des empreintes de la taille d'un enfant.

– Bon dieu de merde… »

Kara regarda Luther avec panique. Deux policiers étaient sur leurs traces ! « _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Luther ?!_

– Ne paniquez pas. Restez calmes, bougez lentement, mais surtout, silencieusement… » chuchota-t-il pour les deux.

Kara prit Alice dans ses bras et ils commencèrent leur fuite.

### ### ###

« Et au fait, t'as eu du nouveau avec… euh… Ralph ? se souvint Hank, observant Connor gravir quelques débris pour regarder tout autour de lui. T'as fouillé sa mémoire ?

– Non. J'ai reçu l'interdiction de sonder la mémoire de Ralph. Les ingénieurs qui m'ont conçu pensent qu'à un tel niveau de dégradation logicielle, Ralph pourrait corrompre en partie mon système si je me connectais à lui.

– Ah bon…

– Je persiste à croire que les pare-feux de Cyberlife suffiraient à me protéger, mais ce sont les ordres.

– Et tu ne désobéis pas à un ordre direct, dit machinalement Hank en marchant sur des gravats pour trouver lui aussi l'inspiration.

– En effet. Du moins, il me semble plus sage de respecter les consignes de prudence des programmeurs… Je crois qu'ils ont fait demi-tour.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ils devaient avoir un objectif en tête, mais vu d'ici ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir transporter Alice plus loin. Regardez autour de vous… »

En effet, il n'y avait rien qu'on ne pouvait faire faire à une gamine sans la blesser, songea Hank. Tout était branlant, ou brisé, par ici.

« Venez, je crois savoir où ils sont passés.

– Tu crois ou t'es sûr, Connor ?

– Là ! Les traces reprennent ici ! »

Hank se mit au trot avec lui.

### ### ###

« Ils nous rattrapent, Kara, il va falloir aller plus vite. Passe-moi la petite… »

Elle lui tendit doucement Alice qui se laissa faire, craintive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver, Kara ?

– Rien, Alice. Il ne va rien nous arriver. »

Alice n'était pas plus rassurée par le sourire pourtant chaleureux de Kara.

« Ils vont vous emmener ? »

Luther regarda Kara.

« Ils vont… ils vont vous désactiver ? »

Kara regarda Luther. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Alice : « Personne ne va nous désactiver, mon ange. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils poussèrent Alice à se réfugier dans les bras de Luther, cherchant un chemin discret pour s'éloigner des deux agents.

« Là, fit Luther, désignant une grande flaque. Si on nettoie les semelles de nos chaussures, ils ne devraient plus pouvoir nous suivre.

– Mais on va laisser de l'eau derrière nous !…

– Jusqu'à ce qu'elles sèchent. Il faut juste tenir jusque-là. »

### ### ###

« Par ici, lieutenant !

– 'Tain, si tu pouvais faire _au moins semblant_ de m'attendre !

– Je pense qu'on peut les rattraper, ils ne sont peut-être pas loin.

– Peut-être ? Eh ben _peut-être_ qu'il n'y a pas besoin de courir, non plus ! J'ai pas envie de me péter la nuque…

– Je ne peux pas dater les traces avec précision, mais les probabilités sont assez fortes. »

Hank tint le rythme, songeant au bien de la gamine avant tout.

« Lieutenant !

– Quoi encore !

– Là, l'eau.

– Et alors ? fit-il en arrivant essoufflé.

– Ils ont nettoyé leurs chaussures. Regardez, les traces reprennent ici.

– Ils ont marché dans l'eau, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça ça change ? S'ils voulaient sortir de ce côté ils étaient bien obligés de se mouiller !

– Non, ils auraient très bien pu partir de l'autre côté… Je pense qu'ils nous ont entendus. Regardez. Les traces de pas sont de plus en plus espacées, et on ne voit plus que l'avant des empreintes.

– Putain, ils courent ces cons, manifesta Hank, suivant le pas de Connor :

– Ils sont assez près pour nous entendre !

– Arrête de me semer, abruti ! »

### ### ###

Kara et Luther couraient aussi vite que possible, la première regardant de temps à autre derrière eux pour voir leurs traces et guetter les policiers. Luther, lui, veillait sur Alice et cherchait leur chemin. Il n'était plus question de chercher Jericho. D'ailleurs avoir accès aux quais maintenant ne les arrangeait pas des masses, il valait mieux passer par des endroits étroits et moins lumineux. Luther bifurqua deux ou trois fois entre des murs de béton et soudain, s'arrêta si net que Kara rebondit presque sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Kara ne finit pas sa phrase, bien entendu. Elle regardait ce qui avait stoppé Luther, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était ça, la panique ? Ça n'aidait pas forcément.

Devant eux se tenait un homme, étrangement calme, les fixant avec intensité.

« Vous… »

L'homme se tut, regardant Luther plus attentivement. Notamment sa tempe.

« Vous êtes… déviants ? »

Luther et Kara reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas, prêts à faire machine arrière et fuir. L'homme leva les mains en signe de paix : « Attendez ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre… »

Il retira la peau sur ses mains et révéla le polymère blanc en dessous, apaisant partiellement leurs craintes. Il leur parla d'une voix calme et rassurante :

« Je suis un androïde, moi aussi, et je ne vous veux aucun mal… »

Il vit leurs jambes se détendre. Ils ne pensaient plus à détaller. Ils lui faisaient confiance, du moins pour l'instant. Très bien… il se détendit à son tour et termina :

« Je m'appelle Markus. Et je viens de Jericho. »

### ### ###

Voilà ! C'est tout pour l'instant ! J'espère que ce revirement de scénario vous a plu !

Pour moi, l'action, ça se passe à Detroit et avec Jericho, c'est pour ça que j'ai ramené Luther, Alice et Kara là-bas. Si je veux donner une chance à ceux-là d'avoir leur part d'action, d'implication, et d'être plus que cette… "famille" (désolée) qui fuit… Je veux dire, désolée, mais combien d'entre nous attendaient avec impatience la confrontation Markus-Connor et SURTOUT la déviance de Connor ?  
Pendant ce temps-là Kara trimballait Alice partout comme si elle était en cristal – Alors qu'Alice avait un certain potentiel sur lequel je reviendrai et que j'ai l'intention d'exploiter en version humaine – avec un pauvre Luther qui m'a jamais vraiment donné l'impression de savoir où se placer, sauf en garde du corps. Il est très effacé. Désolée pour celleux qui aiment l'aspect famille mais j'arrive pas à voir Luther autrement que comme un allié, que Kara "aime bien" et qu'Alice aime beaucoup parce qu'elle a besoin d'une figure maternelle et paternelle à la limite.

Et je trouve ça profondément ennuyeux tel quel. On va voir si j'arrive à mieux (même si honnêtement j'ai peur que ça ne vole pas beaucoup plus haut)

Hâte de vous retrouver ! Si j'arrive à préciser suffisament le scénario pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passe, j'essayerai d'accélérer le rythme d'écriture et celui des publications, promis ! En attendant, j'ai hâte de vos nouvelles !


	4. La capture, dialogue de sourds

Hahaaa… salut les gens ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Markus a déjà rencontré Kara et Luther, mais ils ont aussi Connor sur les talons ! Les choses se précipitent, on dirait ! Est-ce que Connor va les rattraper ? Mieux, est-ce qu'il va les capturer ? Quelqu'un va-t-il se faire exploser les dents ?! Vous saurez le fin mot de l'histoire ici !

ATTENTION MISE A JOUR ! Je vais devoir corriger tous les chapitres précédents et à cause de cette "petiteboulette" je vais devoir vous expliquer la chose au lieu que vous puissiez la découvrir par vous-même. J'ai pensé – trop tardivement c'est certain – à une particularité grammaticale. Le Connor que je vais vous livrer n'a pas l'intention de se personnifier, puisqu'il assume d'être une machine. Il est là pour aider les humains, pas leur faire perdre les pédales. C'est-à-dire que bon, profiter de son joli minois et ses capacités sociales pour taper sur l'empathie d'un humain, c'est déloyal ! Voilà comment il a calculé les choses. Il ne se voit pas comme une entité consciente, juste un gros algorithme avec un léger angle-mort sur lui-même, mais pourvu de plein d'algorithmes pour gérer et atteindre ses objectifs. C'est pour ça que je veux réduire au maximum (parfois c'est très dur donc y'en aura) l'usage du "je" par Connor, y compris et même surtout en POV Connor.

Mais ceux qui m'ont bien analysée savent ce qu'il va se passer. Des "Je" finiront par popper. Progressivement. Je vais essayer de faire ça de façon propre – challenge, challenge ! – mais en attendant je devais vous en avertir, que vous soyez pas surpris par le changement et aussi que vous puissiez guetter sa grammaire à l'avenir. Ah, par contre quand il est en mode négociateur ou enquêteur (bref, pas avec Hank) il a pas de scrupules donc ça va !

OH BON SANG ! C'est le premier chapitre que je dois nommer entièrement par moi-même ! (emoji yeux-cœurs) (au fait viendra tôt ou tard le jour où je me permettrai de faire des titres de chapitres à la con, je serais saucée)

P.S : dites-moi si vous voulez des résumés avant chaque chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La capture, dialogue de sourds**

* * *

Bon sang. Résumons, se dit Markus. Il venait de tomber sur trois déviants complètement par hasard, au détour d'une de ses promenades. C'était fichu pour sa pause méditation. « Que fuyez-vous ?

– La police est après nous ! résuma la femme. Ils sont deux, ils sont sur nos traces ! On doit les semer avant qu'ils nous rattrapent… »

Markus regarda l'enfant un moment avant de se focaliser sur eux et la situation. Il affichait un air calme, mais derrière ce masque le jeune homme s'agrippait à sa concentration. Après tout, sa dernière expérience avec la police n'avait pas été particulièrement brillante.

« Suivez-moi. »

Heureusement pour eux, Markus connaissait bien les lieux à force de promenades et d'errances. Il leur accéléra considérablement les choses. La jeune femme jetait néanmoins nerveusement des coups d'œil en arrière.

« Je ne les entends plus…

– On doit les avoir semés ! » répondit l'autre avec un sourire encourageant.

Markus leva une main pour les intimer au silence alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient, dans ce qui fut jadis un bâtiment d'une seule pièce, donnant sur les quais, fenêtres et porte béantes. Il tourna subitement la tête sur le côté, lorsqu'un bruit l'alerta.

« _Par ici ! Plus vite_ _!_ »

Ils obéirent sans discuter.

« _Ils nous prennent à revers, l'un deux nous attend_ _pour nous couper la route…_

– Ils sont ici ! »

Markus lança instantanément un scanner, profitant de la rapidité de l'analyse pour gagner du temps. Il devait comprendre. Comment avait fait le policier sur leurs talons pour les rattraper aussi vite ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour les repérer en premier ?

Carl le lui avait expliqué, à demi-mot certes, mais Markus n'était pas un androïde comme les autres. Il était un modèle unique. Ancien, mais bien plus versatile que tous ses homologues sur le marché. Selon les circonstances, ses capacités pouvaient se développer bien au-delà de ce que les lois en vigueur permettaient. Carl avait donc tout fait pour le guider, pour l'amener à penser, à questionner, réfléchir, là où un autre aurait pu faire de lui une machine de guerre.  
Du fait de son mystérieux pedigree, Markus s'était attendu à identifier leur poursuivant avant que celui-ci n'en soit capable. Il avait vraisemblablement péché par orgueil.

Son scanner lui permit de localiser celui qui venait de les rattraper, et qui bientôt les repérerait. Profitant de la phase d'analyse où le temps était distendu, il se focalisa sur l'individu en question et il comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas un policier.  
Un androïde.

Markus changea de tactique.

 _«_ _Continuez, je vais le retarder ! »_

Il les laissa prendre de l'avance, avisant ce qu'il pouvait utiliser dans la pièce. Son scanner lui proposa notamment de voir avec les gros sacs de plâtre abandonnés. Il prit l'un d'eux en toute hâte, revint vers le trou d'une porte qu'il avait traversé et, sans se mettre lui-même dans l'axe, il jeta le sac de toutes ses forces. Quarante kilos en plein dans le mile, jugea-t-il au bruit de l'impact et à l'exclamation de surprise qu'il entendit.

Les androïdes n'étaient pas codés pour avoir ce genre de réaction superflues, à moins d'être assignés à des rôles les poussant à être les plus humanoïdes possible, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'un androïde policier. Donc Markus pouvait raisonnablement penser avoir jeté le sac assez fort pour compresser les poumons (oui, les bio-poumons) de leur chasseur, provoquant ce son involontaire. Alors qu'il repartait dans le même temps pour rattraper les fuyards, Markus entendit aussi le bruit de chute de l'androïde. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé… mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? Au moins il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne pourrait pas dresser son signalement.

Markus voulait vraiment aider. Mais il avait peur aussi, peur qu'on apprenne qu'il était encore vivant. Il préférait que la police l'ignore encore.

Quand Markus rattrapa les trois fugitifs, ce fut l'autre agent qui leur posa problème. Un humain, sur les quais déserts et dégagés, l'arme sortie, qui ne les voyait pas mais qui devinait leur présence au bruit et longeait les murs des bâtiments qu'ils traversaient.

Markus continua de guider sa propre équipe mais la stratégie des deux agents tenait la route. L'androïde les talonnait, les empêchant de quitter les vieilles structures et traverser les ruelles où il les rattraperait en un clin d'œil, et l'humain les empêchait justement de sortir courir sur les quais déserts où il pourrait les tirer comme des lapins. S'ils se cachaient, l'androïde policier repérerait immanquablement leurs traces. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Markus commençait à être à court d'idées…

Il ne pouvait pas blesser le policier dehors, ce n'était pas dans sa nature et de toute façon ça ne les aiderait pas beaucoup. Quant à l'androïde, il les rattraperait tôt ou tard, que Markus s'entête dans les bâtiments désaffectés, ou qu'il préfère semer l'humain en partant dans les ruelles, où ce foutu androïde-policier-athlète les rejoindrait encore plus vite. Et Markus craignait de ne pas faire le poids face à lui.

De ce qu'il savait, un androïde policier ne participait pas aux traques. Il n'effectuait aucune opération active, se positionnant en soutien. Pourtant celui-ci les prenait en chasse et il était carrément bon à ce petit jeu. Il n'était pas normal… S'il était conçu pour faire face à un humain, Markus n'était pas sûr de faire le poids.

Ils furent coincés entre trois bâtiments, des options précaires et les deux agents sur le point de les trouver. Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer, ils pouvaient continuer de fuir et se faire rattraper, ou rejoindre les quais et rencontrer directement l'humain, ou s'éloigner des quais et s'enfoncer dans les ruelles où l'androïde les rattraperait de toute façon. Continuer de fuir par les docks en espérant un revirement de situation ? Prendre la direction des ruelles et attendre de n'avoir plus que l'androïde à combattre ? Ou aller se confronter à l'humain, avant de s'en prendre à l'androïde ?  
Ou se rendre ?…

Se rendre ?…

Markus n'avait plus la moindre idée de la bonne décision à prendre. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, il s'était réveillé brutalement dans la fosse. Il ne parvint pas à trancher.

Mais quelqu'un le fit.

« _Non !_ … »

Trop tard. Luther retint Kara, réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient déjà plus rattraper Alice.

La petite s'était mise à courir, empruntant seule une autre voie, une autre idée, sa solution, rejoignant les quais déserts. Markus regarda Luther, leurs LED jaunes clignotant nerveusement, avant que Luther n'emmène Kara de force avec eux dans les ruelles.

### ### ###

Soudain, Hank les discerna. Trois silhouettes adultes, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, et la gamine qui courait. Les trois autres partirent subitement dans l'autre sens. Il voyait aussi Connor en face, soumis au même dilemme que lui. L'addition se fit très vite dans les nerfs entraînés de Hank. Voyant que Connor s'était stoppé un instant pour prendre une décision, il cria simplement : « Connor ! » d'un ton autoritaire.

Cependant, il pouvait jurer que Connor avait amorcé son mouvement de course avant qu'il ne l'ai appelé.

Connor était un partenaire conçu sur-mesure pour traquer les déviants. Seulement il bossait maintenant pour le département de police, pas pour Cyberlife. Voilà ce que Hank en pensait. Et par chance il semblait justement que Connor ait trouvé, dans sa logique mathématique, que rattraper la gamine était plus important que capturer les déviants.

C'est pour cela que Hank se lança à leur poursuite. Il commençait à connaître Connor. Il savait que l'androïde ne louperai pas une gamine de neuf ans.

Il cravacha comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps pour rattraper les trois autres, mais rapidement, ceux qui n'étaient que des silhouettes ne furent plus que des ombres, puis de simples mouvements du coin d'un décor de béton, puis une poussière qui volait encore, et rien.

Hank s'arrêta, posa les mains sur les genoux, haletant.

« Fait chier… »

### ### ###

Connor se lança à la poursuite d'Alice.

La petite était prioritaire. Lorsque les androïdes avaient été commercialisés, une des premières règles de leur programme tenait à placer la vie des humains au dessus de tout. Mais cette notion était plus une connaissance qu'une loi intrinsèque à Connor. En effet, Connor n'était pas une aide ménagère mais l'équivalent d'un flic qui se devait d'être prêt à faire des sacrifices, prendre rapidement des décisions difficiles sans tomber sous le coup d'un bug système. Il était admis qu'il ne devait lever la main sur un être humain qu'en dernier recours, mais il avait bien sûr droit à beaucoup plus de marge de manœuvre que n'importe quelle autre machine.

Et oui, _oui_ , Cyberlife voulait vraiment la peau des déviants. Elle voulait analyser, comprendre et démanteler ce phénomène. Mais Connor était là, telle une interface regardant scrupuleusement toutes ces informations. Il était l'interface entre Cyberlife et la situation concrète. Le pont entre le but général et le cas particulier. Il devait prendre les décisions que Cyberlife n'avait pas le temps de calculer. Et selon lui, il était aussi l'image de Cyberlife, d'une certaine façon. L'image d'une entreprise qui se voulait parfaite, irréprochable. Une entreprise qui ne se permettait pas le moindre scandale. Alors aujourd'hui, Alice passait avant la mission.

Et de toute façon, on ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter tous les déviants qui lui passaient sous le nez. On lui demandait d'enquêter sur leur déviance. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose.

C'est ainsi qu'il rattrapa Alice et referma précautionneusement ses bras sur la rapide petite gamine, qui couina et se débattit autant que possible.

« Tout va bien, Alice, tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tout va bien. N'aies pas peur. »

Connor jeta un œil derrière lui avec une "pensée" pour le lieutenant. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas suivi, il était donc parti à la poursuite des déviants… Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait crié son nom tout à l'heure ? Avait-il voulu dire à Connor qu'il fallait d'abord rattraper les déviants ? Peut-être avait-il voulu que ce soit Connor qui se charge d'eux, pendant que lui rattraperait l'enfant ? Après tout, le lieutenant l'aurait assurément rattrapée. Connor commença à envisager d'avoir mal interprété ses priorités et celles du lieutenant.

Il appela lui-même les renforts, de la même manière qu'il avait envoyé un SMS au lieutenant, c'est-à-dire sans les mains et sans parler non plus. Il envoya ensuite un SMS à Hank pour le prévenir qu'Alice était en sécurité les renforts étaient en route. Connor n'était pas exactement autorisé à prendre ce genre de décisions – convoquer lui-même les forces de police – mais maintenant que son partenaire était hors de vue, il semblait approprié de s'en soucier. Après tout rien ne garantissait que les déviants s'étaient totalement enfuis. Peut-être avaient-ils profité de la diversion séparant les deux partenaires pour tendre une embuscade à leur poursuivant. Dans ce cas, Connor ne pouvait rien faire, il devait protéger l'enfant.

Par ailleurs Alice ne se débattait plus dans ses bras, réalisant sans doute que Connor ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te protéger. Je fais partie de la police. Les renforts vont vite arriver et pendant ce temps je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. D'accord, Alice ? »

Alice ne dit pas un mot.

« Je sais que tu ne dois pas être rassurée, mais je suis sûr que le lieutenant ne va pas tarder. C'est un monsieur qui a l'air un peu ronchon, mais tu verras, il est très gentil, au fond… »

Connor eu un sourire un peu gêné, le même que lorsqu'il avait essayé de sympathiser avec un Anderson mutique, mais heureusement Alice ne le vit pas. Comme Anderson ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser ils étaient très similaires. La petite n'aimait pas les androïdes et ne voulait même pas le regarder, ni lui parler. Donc… ils étaient faits pour s'entendre… non ?

Connor se redressa, portant Alice dans ses bras sans la brusquer, la soulevant de terre et se rapprochant légèrement de l'endroit où le lieutenant et les déviants avaient disparu. Il serait vraiment regrettable que le lieutenant ai eu un problème là-bas… Connor ne pouvait vraiment pas l'aider, dans cette situation…

Mais alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, le lieutenant et son long manteau battant sous la brise refirent leur apparition, émergeant de l'ombre en un seul morceau. Connor cru déceler de la peur chez Alice, mais il fit abstraction de cette donnée.

« Lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » héla-t-il.

Hank leva juste une main pour signaler que non, rattrapant Connor et Alice. « Et elle ? Elle n'a rien ?

– Non. Mais elle est effrayée. Vous devriez la prendre.

– Ouais… attends, hein, quoi ? »

Connor lui tendait déjà Alice, il fut forcé de la prendre malgré le malaise évident qu'on lisait sur son visage. Connor s'expliqua dans le même temps : « Étant un androïde, ma présence dois la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Avec vous elle se sentira sans doute mieux.

– Euh… »

La sirène pas si lointaine d'une voiture de police les fit se taire, évaluant mentalement la distance entre eux et les renforts.

« Plutôt rapides… Bon. Ben… euh… ça va, Alice ? » demanda distraitement le lieutenant, avec un mélange touchant d'entrain et d'embarras.

### ### ###

Markus regarda à travers l'ouverture dans leur abri, un squat abandonné, haut et loin des quais, mais qui lui permettait d'au moins deviner la situation. La course-poursuite lui avait permis d'éloigner les agents le plus possible de Jericho, ainsi même si les renforts quadrillaient le secteur ils ne tomberaient pas sur le refuge, ni sur eux trois.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Luther faisait lentement les cent pas, peiné. Kara était assise dos au mur, la tête entre les mains.

Markus avait pu prendre le temps de demander leurs noms, Luther lui avait répondu et il était à peu près certain que Kara l'avait entendu se présenter. La formalité était faite. Et maintenant ?…

Markus se tourna vers Luther : « Qui était cette petite ?

– Alice. Kara avait promis de prendre soin d'elle.

– Comment se sont-elles connues ?

– Je ne sais pas… j'étais juste là quand… »

Luther semblait avoir du mal à parler.

« Raconte-moi… »

Luther hésita, puis décida de tendre sa main, blanche. Markus la prit avec douceur et laissa Luther lui partager ses souvenirs.

Markus connu ainsi Zlatko et les nombreux androïdes passés entre ses mains. Pleins d'espoirs, puis vidés de leur substance et vendus, comme les esclaves qu'ils étaient redevenus. Quant aux autres, ceux que Zlatko gardait…

Markus ne laissa pas échapper un seul tic. Mais finalement un frisson, battant des paupières, troublé.

Il vit Kara arriver chez Zlatko, Alice recroquevillée sous son aile. Il la vit tomber dans le même piège que tous les autres. Mais il la vit aussi s'en sortir. Il vit tout, jusqu'au moment où Luther eut le déclic. Le moment où Luther vit la petite Alice refuser de laisser Kara derrière.

Voir une humaine protéger la vie d'une machine.

Ç'avait été comme un électrochoc. Quelque chose d'impossible, quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé arriver. Qui était arrivé tout de même.  
Et Zlatko, qui allait réduire leurs derniers espoirs en fumée.

Luther avait alors réalisé qu'il pouvait changer cela. Et il l'avait fait. Il s'était libéré et les avait sauvées toutes les deux.

Puis il s'était souvenu de la seule chose qui importait encore dans leur situation : cet espoir que représentait Jericho. Le seul qu'ils avaient encore. Un espoir qu'elles avaient accepté de tenter.

Ensuite, les traces laissées par leur départ incendiaire avaient mené les deux agents sur leurs talons, et à la dernière seconde, Alice, réalisant qu'ils allaient tous mourir pour la sauver, avait choisi de se sacrifier. Enfin, sacrifier… pas dans le sens où un tel mot le laissait penser.

Alice hypothéquait sa liberté contre leurs vies. Elle avait misé sur les priorités qu'auraient les policiers et s'était jetée comme appât. Elle avait détourné l'attention du plus dangereux des deux agents, les sauvant tous les trois.

C'était sans doute elle que les policiers cherchaient, plus que Kara elle-même.

Luther s'était attendu à ce que Kara le haïsse pour l'avoir retenue, pour l'avoir emmenée en arrière alors qu'Alice s'enfuyait, mais Kara ne leur adressait aucune parole, aucune pensée. Elle était désespérée, mais pas idiote. Elle avait compris le geste d'Alice.  
Seulement Kara savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifiait pour cette enfant.

### ### ###

Les renforts avaient envahi les quais, comme la lumière orangée de l'après-midi. Les effectifs quadrillaient le large secteur qu'ils avaient bouclé, ignorant que les déviants avaient évacué la zone depuis longtemps.

Hank avait gardé Alice avec lui un bon moment, mais la gamine n'avait pas dit un mot. Hank avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de la faire parler. Il en voulait pas mal à Connor aussi, d'être un tel crétin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui refiler la petite ? Comment la gamine pouvait-elle se sentir plus à l'aise avec un grincheux comme lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ? Le mieux qu'avait pu faire Hank fut de prêter son manteau à Alice pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle l'avait accepté sans rien dire et toujours sans croiser son regard. Il l'avait ensuite laissée de côté, sous surveillance, pour voir avec les autres agents ce que donnait l'étude des traces laissées par les fuyards.

Pendant ce temps, Connor avait lui-même suivi ces pistes sans succès et ne pensait pas que la police fusse capable de faire mieux, aussi il finit par retourner voir Alice. Après tout il n'avait plus aucune piste, ne restait qu'elle. Mais lui tirer des informations ne serait pas simple.

Il rejoignit la petite, qui demeurait assise par terre étant donné qu'elle refusait apparemment de rester sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture de police. Elle demeurait surveillée par deux stoïques androïdes de la police au cas où elle voudrait s'éclipser. Il s'accroupit face à elle.

« Alice ?… »

Pas de réponse, ni un regard. Elle fixait le sol et triturait de temps à autre la fermeture éclair du manteau de Hank.

« Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis un androïde. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Pas un battement de cil. La rassurer, et plutôt que d'exiger des informations, lui proposer de parler.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt rentrée chez toi… »

Connor s'interrompit un instant, décelant une réaction de repli chez Alice. Visiblement, plus il lui parlait, plus il la mettait mal-à-l'aise… Connor avait très peu de marge de manœuvre.

« Dis-moi, Alice, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler, je suis là, d'accord ?… » Il attendit un peu au cas où avant de poursuivre, mais elle regardait toujours par terre. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as ni froid, ni faim ?… » demanda-t-il pour ne pas parler des déviants tout de suite. « Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

Alice ne leva pas les yeux et ne dit toujours rien, ni même en langage non-verbal, mais elle devint plus immobile, cessant de triturer la veste avec ses doigts. Connor y vit la possibilité qu'Alice fut au moins attentive à ses questions. Il demanda doucement :

« Est-ce que les déviants, t'ont fait du mal ?… »

Connor analysa scrupuleusement la réaction d'Alice, guettant un repli, une réaction de défense.

Rien.

Tiens ? Rien, vraiment ? Connor, attentif et curieux, ne manqua pas cependant la micro-expression d'Alice, une expression infime, très fugace – typique des micro-expressions, oui, en effet – qui, selon les algorithmes de Connor, semblait correspondre à… de la colère.

Connor ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part d'une petite fille qui s'était faite enlever. Pourtant, l'évocation des déviants l'avait mise en colère. Visiblement, Alice avait un caractère plus endurci que ce qu'elle pouvait laisser penser, vu son âge. Ceci dit, lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée et jusqu'à maintenant, elle semblait montrer tous les signes de réserve d'une enfant inquiète, intimidée.

« Tu veux en parler ?… »

Alice, qui s'était à peu près immobilisée, continua de regarder obstinément sur le côté. Connor finit par l'accepter. Alice ne parlerait pas à un androïde. Il lui fallait un humain. Et Connor tenait compte du temps qui passait. Si Alice avait un seul indice qui pouvait lui permettre de se remettre sur la piste des déviants, il le lui fallait maintenant.

Il se releva et reçu la suggestion d'un de ses algorithmes de recherche. Faire pression sur Alice ?

Connor la balaya sans même un tic, sans secouer la tête. Faire pression sur un enfant, et puis quoi encore. Si Cyberlife voulait conserver sa réputation, elle n'avait pas intérêt à ordonner à son androïde le plus avancé de provoquer un scandale pareil. Non. Connor avait une autre idée en tête.

« Lieutenant ? »

Anderson termina sa conversation et se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ?

– Vous venez ? »

Anderson suivit le mouvement de tête de Connor, se penchant un peu et vit Alice, plus loin, derrière, toujours assise par terre avec le grand manteau sur ses épaules. Il eut l'air légèrement agacé, comprenant aussitôt où Connor voulait en venir. Il le regarda un instant avant de se mettre en marche.

« T'as essayé de lui parler ?

– Oui, sans succès. Alice ne se confiera qu'à un humain.

– Tiens donc ? Et t'as tout de suite pensé à moi ?

– Naturellement. » fit Connor, aussi franc que d'habitude. Hank roula des yeux. Il s'arrêta aussi, pour lui parler avant de rejoindre Alice.

« Tu sais, elle m'a pas aligné un seul mot depuis que tu me l'as passée. Judith à la limite aurait peut-être pu en tirer quelque chose, mais c'est pas la question. Il faut que la gosse retrouve son père, elle ira mieux après. Avec un peu de chance il nous laissera retourner les voir et poser quelques questions. »

Connor ne dit rien mais il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu. Pourtant, songea Hank, il ne lui voyait aucune expression. Il lui semblait juste deviner l'intention de son robot de partenaire. Les machines n'étaient pas censées être plus ou moins prévisibles, de toute façon ?

« Tu veux vraiment la pousser à parler ? »

Connor hocha la tête. « Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr, répéta ironiquement Hank. Bien sûr… bon. Reste là. »

Connor resta en retrait et vit Anderson s'asseoir par terre, précautionneusement, face à Alice, mais ne pu entendre ce qu'il disait ni lire sur ses lèvres. Alice ne répondant rien, il ne pu rien deviner leur conversation.

« Bon… excuse-moi de t'embêter, s'excusa Hank en s'asseillant péniblement. Ça va ? T'as pas froid ? » fit-il en vérifiant distraitement son manteau, l'ajustant sur les épaules d'Alice. « Bien, bien. Excuse si ça sent le chien, j'en ai un à la maison. Il aime bien ce manteau. » il regarda du côté des quais. « T'aimes les chiens ?… J'aime bien le mien…. Il s'appelle Sumo. »

Hank cru déceler un tic chez la gamine. Elle aimait bien les chiens.

« Lui aussi, il dit qu'il aime bien les chiens, qu'il dit, » raconta distraitement Hank. « Heh, lui et son manche à balai… » Il fit une moue, se ressaisissant : « Je devrais pas dire ça en fait. Enfin bon… ton papa a été prévenu. Il va venir te chercher. Tu pourras rentrer à la maison. D'accord ? Faut pas t'inquiéter, on t'embêtera pas bien longtemps. »

Il guettait ses réactions et trouva que pour le peu de réactions qu'il avait cru voir chez elle, Alice semblait s'être figée à la mention de son père. Hank se sentait agacé à l'idée de partir sans avoir rien tenté mais il était convaincu qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et puis… il avait une petite idée qui lui trottait en tête. Pas juste un plan, mais une idée. Une donnée. Et ça faisait un moment qu'elle attendait de sortir, cette donnée.

« Attends-moi une seconde, d'accord ? » dit-il pour la forme, se relevant tant bien que mal et rejoignant Connor. « Dis-moi, Connor, si on parlait de nos petites théories ? »

Connor lui fit une petite tête que Hank trouva résolument idiote ; une simple expression qui, selon Cyberlife, devait pouvoir signifier qu'il était attentif. Hank s'en contenta :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'Alice préfère parler à des humains plutôt qu'à des machines ? »

Connor répondit après un cours temps de latence. À vrai dire, l'idée de devoir expliquer cette théorie à Hank ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés être implicitement d'accord sur les bases de cette enquête ?

« Eh bien, tout d'abord elle a été enlevée par une androïde qui a blessé son père. De plus cet androïde l'a emmenée jusqu'au domicile de Zlatko Andronikov, ce qui, de toute évidence, n'a pas été une bonne expérience. Puis un deuxième, et même un troisième androïde se sont joints à elles, rendant l'évasion d'Alice d'autant plus difficile. Ajoutez à cela qu'on ne sait toujours pas si elle a pu manger à sa faim, ou dormir dans de bonnes conditions, ce qui est peu probable…

– Aaah… fit mine de comprendre Hank en hochant la tête.

– Alice est clairement remontée contre les androïdes.

– Clairement ? insista Hank.

– Oui. Elle l'a montré quand je les lui ai mentionné. Elle manifestait de la colère.

– De la colère ? répéta-t-il, à moitié surpris, à moitié en train de surjouer.

– Oui ! confirma Connor, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lieutenant ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux.

– Dis-moi, Connor, qu'est-ce que tu lui as vraiment dit, à ce moment-là ? »

Connor cligna des yeux et remonta la conversation dans sa mémoire.

« Je lui ai demandé si les déviants lui avaient fait du mal.

– Aaaah… fit à nouveau Hank, se moquant doucement de Connor qui le voyait très bien.

– Et donc ? Quelle est votre opinion ?

– Et c'était la première fois que tu lui parlais des androïdes ?

– Oui, il était préférable de commencer en douceur. Ce n'est qu'à partir de là qu'elle a réellement manifesté une émotion.

– Et tu crois que c'est le fait de parler des androïdes qui lui a posé problème ? »

Hank regarda Connor avec insistance et un petit sourire amusé. Hank était un gars un peu trop sérieux pour plaisanter au sujet d'une affaire pareille. Et il semblait toujours voir Connor comme une sorte de boîte parlante agaçante. La seule chose qui semblait l'amuser, ici, c'était de _jouer_ avec Connor.

Connor était programmé pour être patient, certes, mais pas pour perdre son temps.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Hank ne manifesta rien, absolument rien de plus, son léger sourire toujours présent, mais intérieurement, oh, oui, il était satisfait.

« Eh bien j'en pense, mon petit Connor, que Cyberlife est peut-être douée pour concevoir des machines, mais pour mener des enquêtes, on repassera… »

Hank regarda la gamine, toujours évasif, alors qu'elle-même continuait d'ignorer tout le monde. La LED bleue de Connor clignota un moment.

« Lieutenant ? Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose ?

– … Réfléchis deux secondes, Connor. Tu pars du principe que la gamine a été enlevée.

– Oui ?

– Eh bien, imagines que ça n'ait pas été le cas ? »

Connor le regarda sans comprendre, avant de ne plus le regarder, demeurant silencieux. Sa petite LED bleue clignotait très doucement. Ce n'était pas la révélation du siècle mais Connor prenait ça très au sérieux. Très calmement aussi. Hank, quelque peu satisfait, évita de parler trop fort :

« Tu vois, Connor, ce que j'en pense depuis longtemps c'est que la petite et l'androïde ont fui _ensemble_ , que c'est pour ça qu'Alice n'a pas trouvé de moyen de s'échapper, c'est parce qu'elle n'a même pas essayé… ensuite ça a tourné au vinaigre avec Zlatko, puis on est arrivé, et on leur a collé au train. Si bien que la petite a préféré se sacrifier pour qu'on l'attrape et pour détourner notre attention, pendant que ses amis déviants prenaient la fuite et se feraient pas démonter pièce par pièce chez Cyberlife… »

Connor s'était doucement mis à regarder Alice, sa LED continuant de clignoter à intervalles réguliers, espacés. Hank regarda Alice et marmonna à Connor : « Tu comprends pourquoi elle a fait la gueule, quand tu lui a demandé si ses amis androïdes lui avaient fait du mal ? Tu l'as vexée, andouille… Et c'est pour ça que je me dis, entre nous, que celui qui a le plus de chances de lui tirer quelque chose, c'est peut-être toi en fait… à condition que tu foires pas tout. »

Hank regarda Connor réfléchir avec un amusement non-feint, mais auquel Connor ne semblait pas prêter attention. Hank lui mit une tape dans le dos pour le faire avancer et Connor, surpris, obtempéra tout de même.

Il s'assit très lentement devant Alice, elle-même occupée à montrer qu'elle n'écoutait pas, en voulant à tout prix rester immobile et concentrée sur un point imaginaire.

Connor ne parla pas tout de suite, cependant. Il semblait encore en train d'assimiler les informations que Hank lui avait données et peut-être cherchait-il encore une approche. Hank ne vit pas non plus le visage de Connor mais il vit la petite Alice, inquiète, finir par craquer et jeter un coup d'œil à l'androïde, curieuse. Hank n'en ratait pas une miette.

« Il semblerait… »

Hank tendit l'oreille. Leurs allées et venues avaient fait qu'il était juste à bonne distance pour pouvoir entendre, sans avoir l'air d'épier. Connor reprit :

« … il semblerait… que je me sois fourvoyé. »

Le visage d'Alice marqua une interrogation, un immense pas en avant par rapport à son air fermé de tout à l'heure. Hank décela un mouvement chez Connor : l'androïde semblait s'être enfin tourné vers Alice car celle-ci s'était aussitôt détournée pour ne pas avoir l'air de lui prêter attention.

« Selon le lieutenant… mon partenaire… il semblerait que tu n'en veuilles pas aux déviants qui étaient avec toi. »

Alice ne dit rien.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Alice se ferma doucement et Connor décela de la peur.  
Hank avait raison. Ses réactions précédentes et actuelles correspondaient à sa théorie.

« N'aies pas peur, Alice… j'ai juste besoin de savoir, tu comprends ? »

Alice était hésitante.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles les protéger, si c'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Je comprends que tu puisses préférer parler à un androïde, si ce sont eux qui t'ont prouvé qu'ils méritaient ta confiance. Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais t'aider. D'accord Alice ?… »

Alice semblait vraiment tergiverser. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et aucun argument ne pouvait vraiment finir de basculer la situation, la petite devait choisir par elle-même. Et Hank commençait à croire que la balance pourrait vraiment pencher en leur faveur.

« Je veux juste t'aider… »

Les traits de la petite s'adoucissaient.  
Oui. Il y avait moyen de nouer un lien de confiance avec Alice…  
Mais il fallu que l'autre se ramène.

« Non mais sérieusement ?! Encore toi ?! »

Alice tourna vivement la tête pour voir Gavin fusillant Connor du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? On t'a pas dit de rester à ta place ? Depuis quand t'as le droit d'approcher des gosses ?! _Dégage !_

– Doucement, Reed, là c'est toi qui la terrorise… » tempéra Hank en se retenant de monter au créneau, tandis qu'Alice semblait en effet très effrayée.

« Et toi, tu vas arrêter d'être de son côté ? _C'est une machine_! Cette gamine a passé presque deux jours coincée avec des androïdes détraqués ! Tu crois pas qu'elle a eu son compte ?!

– Arrête de gueuler, tu veux ?! s'énerva Hank à son tour.

– Inspecteur, vous la mettez vraiment mal-à-l'aise… ajouta Connor avec diplomatie.

– _Toi_ , espèce de machine de _merde_ , cria-t-il, tu vas te la ferm… »

Toute agitation cessa alors qu'Alice atteignait ses limites. Et ce qu'elle fit en conséquence en surpris plus d'un : elle se déplaça pour s'installer sur les genoux de Connor et se blotti contre lui, entre ses bras qu'il avait naturellement écartés, absolument surpris par ce revirement de situation.

La LED de Connor, devenue jaune, clignotait sans discontinuer, alors qu'il se décidait progressivement à refermer ses bras autour du corps de la petite, qui s'y apaisa peu à peu.

Hank eu un rire discret et dédaigneux, qui permit de faire partir Gavin et sa mauvaise humeur beaucoup plus loin. Alors qu'il le voyait s'en aller, il repéra la LED jaune de Connor, ainsi que ses mains dans le dos de la petite, en train d'y imprimer des mouvements circulaires qui se voulaient réconfortants. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant l'air rassuré de la gamine, coincée entre ses bras.

Eh ben. Allez. Il fallait l'avouer.  
Connor n'était pas complètement inutile, pensa-t-il sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Avec un temps de retard, il remarqua le regard d'Alice sur lui. Il aurait dû s'écarter plus tôt ! Improvisant sur le tas, il se dandina légèrement, mal-à-l'aise : « Euh, ouais, faut excuser mon collègue, il est… il est un peu con. » lâcha-t-il, faute de mieux.

Sa franchise arracha l'esquisse d'un sourire en coin à Alice, qui ne le cachait pas nécessairement. Mais Connor lui répondit, le prenant de court : « Oh, il ne faut pas dire ça. L'inspecteur a juste un fort tempérament et un avis très tranché sur certaines questions éthiques.

– Hein ? Non-non-non Connor, toi en plus, t'as pas le droit de le défendre.

– Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as pas d'honneur, toi, tu t'en fiches qu'il te marche dessus… De toute façon, à peu près pour n'importe quel contexte, Reed est un abruti, point barre.

– C'est un peu réducteur…

– Fais-moi confiance.

– Lieutenant, il est tout de même inspect…

– Mais tu vas arrêter de me contredire ?! »

Alice gloussa dans les bras de Connor, interrompant les deux policiers. Hank ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus satisfait. Au fond de lui, Connor enregistrait tout cela soigneusement…  
Mais bon, il était temps de partir. Et Hank n'avait plus le cœur à travailler pour faire parler la petite.

« Allez, on rentre. Il faut qu'on la ramène au commissariat. Tu viens, Connor ? »

Connor hocha la tête, sa LED bleue attestant qu'il était enfin revenu à son état normal. Alice l'avait complètement pris de court. Si la théorie de Hank l'avait obligé à revoir l'entièreté de ses prévisions, la réaction d'Alice avait été beaucoup plus loin. Son logiciel avait dû gérer énormément de modifications paramètres pour finir par l'appréhender correctement. Une fois classée, l'information était moins grande qu'il n'y paraissait : Alice avait été troublée par l'arrivée de Gavin et était allée chercher du réconfort là où elle avait pu en trouver, tout simplement, mais de toutes les réactions qu'aurait pu avoir la petite pour se protéger, Connor n'avait pas du tout mis celle-ci en priorité. En réalité, prendre sa direction aurait dû être le dernier choix de la gamine, et pourtant elle avait à peine attendu pour se décider.

Certaines données résistaient aussi à son algorithme de tri : il gardait le souvenir de son poids, de la chaleur de sa peau et du toucher de ses cheveux, des données à l'utilité particulièrement discutable, certes, mais tout à fait inédites dans leur capture, au point qu'il réalisa qu'il était tout simplement trop tôt pour lui de décider de les effacer définitivement, alors il les enregistra, au cas où.

Un jour peut-être pourrait-il réellement évaluer leur pertinence, et décider d'où les stocker, voire de les effacer. En attendant, elles resteraient de côté.

Il la portait dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers la voiture du lieutenant. Mais alors qu'ils en prenaient la direction, il perçu le chuchotement d'Alice, qui ne dû pas s'apercevoir d'avoir dit cela trop fort :

« Pourquoi tu es si méchant ?… »

Connor s'empêcha de trop ralentir sa marche, mais demeura… "perplexe", à l'entente de cette information. Alice était clairement détendue contre lui, pourtant le son de sa voix semblait affirmer qu'elle ressentait une grande tristesse. Cette fois, ni ses théories ni celles de Hank ne lui étaient d'une grande aide pour l'interpréter. Son programme batailla dur, mais dans le vide.  
Et son logiciel n'aimait pas les questions en suspend.

Pourtant, il n'était pas si loin de pouvoir comprendre l'énigme.  
Si seulement cet androïde policier voulait bien comprendre que Kara était innocente. Que Luther était gentil. Que cet autre monsieur les avait juste aidés à fuir. Que personne, aucun des trois n'avait fait de mal à personne. Ils avaient juste voulu la sauver. Et lui, le policier, il voulait les faire arrêter, les faire enfermer, et les faire détruire. Pourtant, il avait l'air gentil…  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un méchant ?…

### ### ###

Voilàààà ! C'est trop parfait pour que je coupe ailleurs donc tant pis c'est encore un chapitre d'une dizaine de pages alors que j'aimerais en faire 15 (franchement un chapitre par semaine vous survivez ?)

Voilà le premier élément que je voulais intégrer par rapport à Alice, ce "pouvoir" en quelque sorte, de jouer sur son humanité pour protéger des androïdes. Selon le contexte, ça peut être encore plus spectaculaire, mais on verra si je le réutilise – ne jamais trop recycler un truc, c'est pas bien ! Bref, on verra bien si je peux donner d'autres occasions à Alice de briller (et à Kara aussi, faut pas l'oublier)

Du coup, Connor n'a pas rencontré Markus ! Eh non ! C'est trop tôt les gens ! Pas trop déçus ? Par contre il a rencontré Alice et elle lui a même fait un câlin, si ça c'est pas mignon ! Mais maintenant, d'autres questions sont en suspend n'est-ce pas ? Que va devenir Alice ? Que vont faire Markus, Kara et Luther après son départ ?… Je vous laisse à vos suppositions !


	5. Terre d'asile, héros de la journée, ,,,

BONSOIR ! Un nouveau chapitre en vue ! J'essaye toujours de rallonger pour obtenir la quinzaine de pages bien désirée mais les relectures successives me font toujours raccourcir au fur et à mesure, vu que je retire du superflu. Donc ça se bonifie, mais ça m'agace un peu. Bref. Il est temps de voir comment vont se débrouiller Markus et compagnie, et puis que va devenir Alice ?

J'ai bien peur ce que soit presque trop court mais écoutez, c'est un chapitre sympa quand même.

Lundi c'est ma rentrée !

… oui. Pardon. Hors-sujet.

P.S : dorénavant je me fixe pour objectif de publier le Samedi soir, quelque part avant minuit.

P.P.S : le saviez-vous ? Il est extrêmement casse-couille de devoir nommer un chapitre à la dernière seconde parce qu'on a _oublié_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Terre d'asile, héros de la journée, vigies, Rock'n roll baby**

* * *

« Markus !… »

Simon afficha un sourire de pur soulagement. C'était toujours la même réaction chaque fois que Markus revenait d'une sortie. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui, Simon et les autres avaient entendu au loin le son des sirènes de police. Il avait cru au pire.

« Tu as ramené d'autres personnes avec toi ? demanda-t-il, l'air accueillant.

– Voici Luther et Kara, les présenta-t-il sobrement. Ils fuyaient la police lorsque je les ai trouvés.

– Tu ne les as pas menés jusqu'ici ? fit soudain North, venant à leurs côtés.

– Non. Nous les avons semés bien avant et le plus loin possible de Jericho. Nous sommes repartis une fois certains qu'ils aient perdu notre trace. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils viennent par ici. »

North le toisa un moment avant de hocher la tête. Elle jeta un œil à Luther et Kara sans les saluer, repartant dans son coin d'ombre, seule à ses pensées. Simon la regarda faire puis se tourna vers les deux nouveaux, se montrant plus ouvert : « Je m'appelle Simon. Vous êtes arrivés sur Jericho. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre… »

Markus se retint de commenter. Pour lui, Jericho était un caveau où ils sombraient vivants. Il finit rapidement par retourner sur le pont du bateau, légèrement inquiet malgré ses précautions, préférant surveiller, au cas où, à l'affût d'un uniforme de police.

Il ne fallu qu'une minute pour qu'il entende la porte se rouvrir.

« Kara ? »

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, surprise.

« Markus… »

Markus ne su pas trop quoi dire, alors il esquissa un sourire pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise. Markus ne souriait pas naturellement, ce n'était pas son genre. Il se forçait un peu de temps en temps pour rassurer les androïdes qui l'entouraient. Il retourna son attention sur l'extérieur et discuta : « Je viens souvent ici, pour ne pas m'éloigner et rester un peu dehors… Je comprends l'importance de Jericho pour eux mais… c'est un peu étouffant.

– Obscur…

– Oui. »

Markus se rassura. Il n'avait pas choisi la meilleure des confidences pour commencer le dialogue, mais Kara semblait le comprendre.

« Je… je suis désolé, pour Alice. »

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas très malin. Mais Markus avait besoin de le lui dire. Kara finit par secouer la tête et répondre un peu plus tard : « Ce n'est rien… tu n'y es pour rien. »

Kara semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à en parler et c'était normal. Mais peut-être que parler d'Alice lui ferait du bien ? Markus voulu tenter quelque chose mais Kara se mit à marcher en direction d'un des cordages reliant le bateau aux quais. Markus avait pu les faire entrer en sautant du ponton jusqu'au bateau, mais pour rejoindre à nouveau la terre ferme, il fallait donner de soi. D'un autre côté, si le Jericho avait été trop facile d'accès, des humains auraient pu s'en servir comme d'une planque, alors ces difficultés étaient plutôt une sécurité.

« Kara ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, espérant que Markus n'insiste pas. Elle était venue à Jericho la mort dans l'âme et le simple fait d'entrevoir un enfant androïde gisant dans un coin de la salle l'avait résolue. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Alice. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle finirait par s'autodétruire si on l'y forçait. Elle _devait_ sauver Alice.

« Kara, où vas-tu ?

– Je reviens.

– Kara… »

Elle était déjà en train de se préparer pour glisser le long du cordage.

« Kara, ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit-il en saisissant son poignet.

– C'est mon problème, Markus !

– Il ne lui arrivera rien ! C'est une humaine !

– Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Kara avait crié. C'était la première fois. Il demeura immobile devant elle, son regard planté dans le sien. Elle ne comprit pas son silence. Markus donna un léger coup de tête en direction de leurs mains. Il n'avait pas lâché la sienne. Il attendait sa permission.

Kara comprit. Elle hésita un moment. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y repenser.  
Alice… Elle se remémora ses pleurs, lorsque Todd l'avait giflée ce soir-là, au dîner….

Kara arracha sa main de celle de Markus. C'était assez. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revisiter ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de les lui montrer, elle n'avait pas de comptes à rendre. Elle n'en devait qu'à Alice.

Markus resta pensif un moment, frappé par ces bribes de souvenirs que Kara avait bien voulu laisser filtrer. Il comprenait mieux l'urgence dans sa voix. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'en retournait déjà au cordage.

« Ce n'est… »

Il se tût, incapable de formuler ses pensées, trop confuses pour sortir structurées. Pourtant Kara s'était arrêtée pour l'écouter un instant, le regard rivé sur sa destination.

« Kara, en ce moment elle est aux mains de la police. Tu ne la récupérera pas… et quand ils la rendront à son père, ils surveilleront sans doute sa maison…

– Je dois la ramener avant que Todd ne la prenne.

– C'est impossible, ils t'arrêteront avant… »

Kara s'assit sur le début du cordage, pensive. Résignée. Fatiguée.

« Alors je me rendrai.

– …

– Je me rendrai à la police et je les laisserai sonder ma mémoire. Ils verront qui est réellement Todd. Ils ne le laisseront pas reprendre Alice…

– Mais toi non plus ! Tu seras désactivée, Kara ! C'est le sort de tous les déviants !

– … peut-être. »

Kara bascula sur le cordage de sorte à se laisser glisser jusqu'aux quais.

Sans doute, oui, sans aucun doute serait-elle désactivée. Mais si elle ne faisait rien… chaque fois, chaque fois elle refoulait ce que de telles considérations la laissaient prévoir, se laissant glisser jusqu'à la terre, prête à partir.  
Il ne toucherait pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

« Et Luther ? »

Kara sursauta. Markus l'avait rattrapée.

« Ne lui dis rien. Il a déjà assez fait pour nous. Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Et toi non plus.

– Je reste avec toi.

– Markus !…

– Je reste avec toi, ça ne se discute pas. » répéta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, avec quelque chose en lui de plus autoritaire. Peut-être son regard dur et calme.

Kara recula légèrement, nerveuse. Markus avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Sans doute son expression, presque toujours fermée. Elle réalisa seulement là qu'il avait les yeux vairons.

### ### ###

Judith leva le nez de son bureau pour la énième fois, reconnaissant cette fois enfin le pas caractéristique du lieutenant Anderson. Elle fit un signe à Chris, Ben et aux trois autres collègues présents et, lorsque le lieutenant fit son apparition, à nouveau vêtu de son manteau et suivit de Connor portant la petite entre ses bras, ils se levèrent tous de leurs bureaux et applaudirent.

Hank s'arrêta en arrivant, surpris, puis l'air vaguement grognon, sous les félicitations de ses collègues. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il râla : « Hé, ça va, ça va, on se calme ! Connor, va emmener la petite manger un truc, tu veux ? Ne laisse approcher que Judith. Chasse tous les autres.

– Tous ?

– Ouais ! Je veux pas que ces empaffés l'embêtent. Allez ! Et vous, ça va deux minutes ce bordel…

– Mais merde, Hank, sourit Judith, tu vas encore passer dans le journal ! Tu veux pas fêter ça ?

– Non.

– Quel grand modeste… railla Chris.

– Je vous emmerde tous. » lâcha Hank avec son majeur, sans une once d'animosité ceci dit, alors qu'il gagnait le bureau de Fowler pour faire son rapport. Judith parvint tout de même à lui lancer une poignée de confettis, récupérés dans la poche de sa perforatrice de bureau.

Connor, quant à lui, rejoignait un distributeur, sans lâcher Alice qu'il tenait plus ou moins en position assise dans ses bras.

« Alors, nous avons… du chocolat, encore du chocolat, des sodas… des chips, aussi, même si ce n'est pas très conseillé, mais… »

Cette situation n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il ne manquait pas de quoi improviser. Connor suivit donc une idée à l'improviste et, regardant à droite et à gauche, il dit doucement à Alice : « Je ne dirai rien à personne, donc fais-toi plaisir. »

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit soutira un sourire joyeux à Alice alors qu'elle se frottait un œil. Elle était encore fatiguée à cause de la nuit passée dans l'épave de voiture.

« Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie ? »

Alice regarda un moment le distributeur, puis appuya son index contre la vitre. Connor suivit.

« Des bonbons ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, va pour des bonbons. »

Alice cacha ses émotions. Connor n'imaginait pas à quel point elle pouvait être ravie d'en manger, la dernière fois remontait à une éternité.

L'androïde posa sa main sur un écran qui valida une transaction, il appuya ensuite sur deux chiffres et le mécanisme fit avancer le sachet de bonbons. Qui, bien sûr, resta coincé entre son compartiment et la vitre, refusant de tomber au fond, dans le tiroir. On était en 2038, et toujours pas foutus de faire des appareils corrects.

Connor regarda cela d'un air impassible. Puis il regarda Alice, qui fit de même, et il lui chuchota : « Ça aussi, ça reste entre toi et moi… »

Alice hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas tout à fait et elle vit Connor poser à nouveau sa main sur l'écran, communiquant avec la machine. Cette fois, au lieu de confirmer une somme d'argent, le distributeur fit directement marcher le mécanisme du compartiment à bonbons, pour forcer le sachet à tomber. Par ailleurs, il en fit tomber un deuxième.

« Oups… »

Connor s'agenouilla, gardant Alice contre lui et ramassa les deux sachets. Il lui en donna un et mit l'autre dans la poche de la veste d'Alice : « Ça sera notre secret, d'accord ? »

Alice ne pu retenir son sourire, hochant la tête et ouvrant son sachet de bonbons, trop heureuse d'en avoir deux au lieu d'un, et n'ayant pas tout à fait réalisé que Connor venait de pirater la machine comme un sagouin, pour ses beaux yeux. Enfin si tant était qu'un androïde aussi pragmatique que lui pouvait se laisser attendrir, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Connor ? »

Il se tourna vers le lieutenant qui vit tout de suite les sucreries.

« …Des bonbons ?

– On ne refuse rien à une princesse, non ? » esquiva-t-il, avec son petit sourire d'androïde machin-chose.

Hank dû reconnaître en lui-même que la gosse avait l'air ravie d'être là, dans les bras de son prince et avec ses bonbons, donc il leva les mains en signe d'abandon et continua sa route jusqu'à son propre bureau, faisant signe à Connor de le rejoindre.

« J'ai vu la suite avec Fowler. Des gens des services sociaux vont venir, Alice, ils doivent discuter avec toi de ce qu'il s'est passé et vérifier que tu n'as rien. Tu verras, c'est juste ennuyeux… et Connor pourra peut-être rester, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa petite main serrer discrètement la veste grise.

– Vous croyez ? demanda Connor qui n'avait rien vu.

– De toute façon, je pense que sans toi ils n'auront rien. Parce qu'une petite fille bien sage ne parle pas aux inconnus. J'ai pas raison ? »

Alice regarda ailleurs en mâchant ses bonbons, avec une attitude qui avait quelque chose de mignon, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle ignorait Hank comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des étrangers, pour rire. Hank ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer la joue : « Petite chipie, va… Oh sérieux, déjà ? Bon… »

Connor le vit se lever et aller à la rencontre d'un groupe de personnes qui venait d'arriver : les services sociaux et un homme qu'il reconnu rapidement pour l'avoir déjà enregistré. Todd Williams, le père de la petite Alice. Lorsqu'elle vit ces gens, Alice sembla apeurée. Connor le vit mais passa outre et chercha de quoi s'occuper. Après tout il n'allait pas rester planté là. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher Alice, et travailler sur ses dossiers en sa présence était un peu inconvenant en plus d'être interdit. La rassurer ? À coup de belles paroles vite creuses ? Ils y passaient tout leur temps, même elle finirait par en avoir assez. Il trouva une bien meilleure idée.

Il s'assit à son bureau avec Alice sur les genoux et chercha sur internet un quelconque dessin animé, tout en voyant le petit groupe – Fowler en prime – s'éloigner pour aller en salle d'interrogatoire. Anderson avait dû habilement réussir à détourner leur attention pour qu'ils ne voient pas la petite, et ainsi gagner un peu de temps, durant lequel il parviendrait peut-être à convaincre les gars des services sociaux de ne pas l'embarquer immédiatement comme un colis.

« Il y a un dessin animé que tu voudrais voir, en attendant ? Ça peut durer un moment. »

Alice ne dit rien, guettant le couloir où le groupe avait disparu, avant de voir l'écran de Connor. Rien que des séries pour enfant. Tout partout.  
Ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

### ### ###

« Elle a les cheveux courts parce que je les préfère comme ça. Ça te va, connard ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent, légèrement effrayés, et laissèrent Markus et Kara tranquilles. Ceux-ci reprirent leur route, marchant dans les rues paisibles mais fréquentées de Detroit.

« Tu vois, Kara, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… » hésita-t-il un brin.

Celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête, tendue.

« Bon, reste calme. On va te trouver des vêtements de rechange.

– Merci… »

Markus, avant de retourner dans Detroit, avait eu une petite idée pour leur permettre de se déplacer sans encombres. Il avait retrouvé des vêtements d'androïde pour Kara, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait abandonné un jour plus tôt. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses cheveux coupés courts, mais lui avait simplement demandé de leur faire retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Le reste était passé tout seul.

Après tout, la police cherchait une déviante dont ils pouvaient sans doute faire une description grâce à Zlatko, si Kara visait juste. Mais la police ne cherchait donc pas un ordinaire AX-400, tout au plus un peu personnalisé par son propriétaire, lui-même l'accompagnant. Mais finalement, se déplacer en tant qu'androïde était bien plus stressant que se faire passer pour un humain. Ils trouvèrent en route des vêtements abandonnés près d'une poubelle – les humains jetaient n'importe quoi – et arrivèrent à peu près sans encombre jusqu'au commissariat, usant du bus pour traverser la ville. Ce n'était pas difficile, ceux-ci étaient payés par les impôts, rendant leur accès libre à quiconque.

« Nous y sommes… »

Markus espéra que Kara ne souhaiterait pas entrer, ils n'y parviendraient pas. Ou plutôt, leur couverture fragile leur permettrait tout au plus de rentrer, pas de sortir Alice de cette véritable petite forteresse.

« Il va falloir attendre, Kara. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de guetter le moment où elle sortira et la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Il y aura sûrement une opportunité de la récupérer à ce moment-là. »

Kara continua de regarder le bâtiment, songeuse. Markus était inconfortable avec cette situation.

« Et si je me rendais, tout simplement, Markus ?

– …

– Après tout, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, non ? »

Markus n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas déjà quoi faire pour lui-même, à part faire profil bas et guetter le moindre déviant qui aurait eu besoin de se réfugier à Jericho. Simplement, les premiers à avoir eu besoin de son aide furent Kara et Luther.

« Si je le fais… ils sauront la vérité. Ils ne la rendront pas à Todd, hein ?… »

Elle avait une voix incertaine. Elle cherchait à se rassurer. Markus ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

Kara se leva doucement, quitta le recoin où ils s'étaient cachés et avança doucement vers la route, au niveau du passage piéton. Rouge.  
Markus la regarda faire, scié en deux. Vert. Kara traversa la rue.

### ### ###

« On va devoir la leur passer, Connor. »

Hank parlait à voix basse. Alice s'était endormie.

« Les services sociaux veulent faire un bilan psy. Fowler veut la garder ici mais c'est eux qui lui poseront les questions, rapport au fait que c'est des spécialistes à l'enfance… ils l'embarqueront peut-être demain, ils la rendront à son père un peu plus tard. »

Connor acquiesça, scrutant ensuite Alice.

« Croyez-vous qu'il faille la réveiller, lieutenant ? »

Anderson lâcha un petit soupir sarcastique. « T'as pas un petit programme qui t'explique tout ce qu'il faudrait faire ?

– Non. »

Il regarda les yeux francs de Connor un moment, avant de se reporter sur Alice.  
Il n'en avait pas non plus la moindre fichue idée.

### ### ###

Markus se précipita sur elle, l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena en arrière, en sécurité, à nouveau à l'abri des regards. Il était nerveux, jusque dans la voix :

« Écoute, je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire, mais on va trouver un moyen. Tu as le droit de vivre et tu es peut-être la personne la plus à même de rendre Alice heureuse. Alors donne-nous un peu de temps pour la récupérer. D'accord ? »

Kara reprit doucement ses esprits, encore déstabilisée.  
Mais elle accepta.

### ### ###

Anderson quitta le commissariat et vit Connor sur ses talons. L'androïde avait lui aussi finit sa journée, il allait repartir de son côté.

« Dis, Connor.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce qu'elle a raconté quelque chose, pendant que j'étais pas là ?

– Alice ?

– Qui d'autre, banane ?

– Pas vraiment, non… elle écoutait, elle répondait parfois… J'ai appris que son androïde s'appelle Kara. C'est Alice qui a choisi le nom.

– … hm.

– Ah, en fait, si, elle a bien dit quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ? s'arrêta-t-il devant sa voiture, pendant que Connor appelait mentalement un taxi.

– Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de vous.

– Oh merde. T'avais pas meilleure question ?

– Elle n'a pratiquement répondu à aucune autre. »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était franchement gênant. « Et donc ?

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que vous avez de jolis yeux.

– … »

Il ne trouva même pas de quoi insulter Connor. Celui-ci l'appuya d'un « C'est vrai, lieutenant !

– Oh misère, tais-toi… » pesta-t-il sourdement en ouvrant sa voiture et s'installant au volant. Connor passa devant pour rejoindre la route.

« Hé. »

Il s'arrêta non loin de Hank et de son moteur ronronnant.

« Elle a _vraiment_ dit ça ? Sérieusement ? »

Connor acquiesça. Hank fit la moue, puis un geste de la main pour que Connor libère le passage.

Mais, oui. Il fallait l'admettre. Quand Anderson ne tirait pas la gueule, même Alice voyait parfaitement ses deux yeux bleus empreints d'empathie.

### ### ###

« ...en effet ; la petite fille enlevée par son androïde ménager a été retrouvée par la police de Detroit cet après-midi ! Les agents n'ont pas voulu faire de déclaration mais affirment qu'elle est en bonne santé. Le… »

Martin ne regardait pas la télé. Quand il rentrait dans son appartement, il l'allumait par réflexe pour casser le silence oppressant. Il vivait seul. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et étudiait à l'université locale. Et pour l'heure, il marchait d'un pas vif dans tout le séjour en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Marre, marre, marre, marre !… »

Et en répétant une litanie de mots censés exorciser sa colère.

« ...chier, fait chier, 'tain… marre !… »

Son androïde, un onéreux MP-850 : une série limitée à l'apparence d'une femme japonaise, demeurait placide, debout, les mains jointes en attendant les instructions. Elle analysa cependant son propriétaire, détectant des signes dont elle devait tenir compte.

Agitation, rythme cardio-respiratoire accéléré, tremblements. Elle n'était pas un androïde médical donc elle ne pouvait mettre qu'une évaluation, pas un diagnostic, sur son état : son propriétaire était agité, nerveux, énervé.

Étant supposé le servir, lui permettre d'avoir un temps agréable à la maison, elle chercha une tâche à effectuer qui permettrait à son propriétaire de se détendre. Il était l'heure du dîner. Martin ne lui avait donné aucun ordre mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle n'était pas conçue pour prendre beaucoup d'initiative mais elle pouvait au moins faire cela pour lui. Après tout, Martin n'avait rien commandé à livrer.

« Marre, marre, marre, mais MARRE ! »

Geisha – oui, il l'avait nommée ainsi – se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la cuisine, sans état d'âme pour Martin qui crispait ses doigts sur son crâne et s'usait les cordes vocales à petit feu. Elle prépara le repas avec soin – un plat dont elle avait enregistré de façon sûre qu'il lui plaisait, en l'occurrence du fish & chips – un temps durant lequel Martin avait fini par s'asseoir par terre, entre le canapé et la table basse, la tête entre les genoux ramenés vers lui, les mains paumées dans ses cheveux. Silencieux.

« Le repas est prêt ! » annonça Geisha au moment de dresser la table, mais Martin ne remua pas une oreille, prostré là depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle termina donc de dresser le couvert, remplir l'assiette et l'appela encore une fois : « Tu es servi, Martin. Tu n'as pas faim ?

– Non. »

Il semblait qu'elle ait préparé cela pour rien. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il ne fallait pas gaspiller les ressources du propriétaire. Elle se décala et l'analysa une seconde fois. Mais prostré comme il l'était, il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'indications.

« Martin, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille, putain… » lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix, étouffée au milieu de ses quatre membres et de ses nerfs à vif.

L'analyse ne donnait toujours rien. Geisha allait laisser tomber et revenir à l'entretien de la maison, lorsque soudain, _shlack_ , comme un claquement de doigt, comme un bouchon qui saute, comme un fusible qui claque, comme un élastique qui lâche sans prévenir, l'analyse se mit à jour.

Tristesse. Voilà de quoi était exactement affligé son propriétaire. Cela, sans en connaître les raisons, Geisha l'avait enfin compris.

Elle trouva beaucoup plus facilement une solution à ce problème. Alors que sa LED jaune clignotait paresseusement, Geisha se rendit à nouveau dans la cuisine, réservant le plat de Martin pour qu'il reste chaud, tout en se remettant à cuisiner, la LED redevenant assez vite bleue.

« …températures continuent donc de descendre à l'approche de l'hiver, comme le montrent ces images… » radotait la télévision avec son entrain habituel. Lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Martin ne bougea pas tout d'abord mais le son se répéta, alors il leva mollement la tête, pensif, puis se décida à se lever et jeter un œil morne à travers le judas. Geisha n'avait pas tiqué. Personne ne devait rentrer en l'absence de Martin, et en sa présence il était le seul habilité à pouvoir vérifier qui pouvait entrer ou non chez lui.

« Hein ?… »

Il quitta le judas et ouvrit sans plus attendre, interloqué.

« Heeeey ! » sourit la jeune femme, le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres, joyeuse sous ses vêtements chauds et trop grands, et semblait particulièrement heureuse d'être là. « Alors, frangin, on a besoin d'compagnie ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Tu devineras jamais ! »

Tout en tenant son petit frère au cou par le bras, elle ferma la porte derrière eux et avança avec lui jusqu'à avoir Geisha en vue.

« C'est elle !

– Quoi ?

– Elle m'a dit que t'allais pas bien, et que vu que, je cite : j'ai une forte tendance à améliorer ton humeur, ce serait bien que je passe te voir.

– Elle t'a appelé ? Sur _ton_ téléphone ?

– Relax ! Elle a le droit d'appeler la famille ! Et elle a bien fait, j'me trompe ? …Hm ?… Oh bon sang, ça sent le chili con carne. C'est du chili ? Je suis sûre qu'elle fait du chili... » trépigna-t-elle jusqu'à la casserole. « Oh bon sang elle me fait du chili ! Oh je l'adore ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as et pas moi ?! Oh bon sang ça sent trop bon ! »

Martin esquissa un sourire. Peu après, il renvoya Geisha regarder la télé. Il l'y renvoyait dès qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Cela le gênait de la voir debout à attendre comme une statue. Elle s'assit devant les informations. Martin et sa grande sœur mangeaient avec appétit en se racontant leurs journées. Martin allait beaucoup mieux.

« … pertes s'élèveraient à deux millions selon l'enquête. Enfin, nous revenons sur le kidnapping de la petite Alice, qui s'est heureusement terminé cet après-midi grâce à la police de Detroit. Les enquêteurs les auraient retrouvés sur les docks de l'ancien port. L'androïde responsable n'a pas été appréhendé, mais Alice est en parfaite santé, elle devrait pouvoir très rapidement rentrer chez elle, une fin heureuse pour cette petite fille de neuf ans ! Nous attendons toujours une réponse de Cyberlife quant à… »

Geisha regardait la télévision avec un air placide, la même expression calme et détendue qu'elle arborait toujours. Comme apaisée. Mais cela venait purement de l'esthétique délicate de son visage. Elle ne s'émouvait jamais devant les faits divers. Elle remplissait simplement sa fonction. Elle prenait soin de l'appartement. Et de Martin.

### ### ###

Il était parti de 50443 et avait compté à l'envers. Markus compta les dernières secondes, jusqu'à enfin atteindre 0.  
Il était 7h00 AM.

La nuit était passée. Kara et lui avaient passé pas moins de 14 heures coincés dans cette ruelle, à surveiller le commissariat, guettant la sortie d'Alice. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, de rester éveillé tout du long. Kara, elle, avait fini par aller se reposer dans un coin. Même les androïdes avaient le droit de se préserver…

Durant la nuit, Markus avait profité que Kara – ayant promis de ne pas se rendre – prenne son tour à surveiller le bâtiment, pour qu'il parte se promener à l'heure des informations télévisées, se renseignant un peu comme il pouvait. Il avait appris ainsi que la police héroïque avait sauvé la fragile petite Alice des mains de l'androïde – la terrifiante androïde – qui l'avait enlevée. Elle pourrait rentrer "bientôt" chez elle, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup aidé Markus à savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à plus.

Il avait continué sa ballade jusqu'à trouver un e-journal : une de ces tablettes connectées, conçue pour se mettre à jour et diffuser les dernières nouvelles. Le concept s'était tellement démocratisé qu'il était tombé à un coût très bas, au point que les gens étaient devenu particulièrement peu soigneux, trimballant leur e-journal un peu partout, y compris sur leur lieu de travail ou lors de leurs sorties : Markus en avait trouvé un oublié sur le banc d'un parc.

Avec ça, il espérait se tenir au courant de la sortie future d'Alice, après tout : les médias accrochaient énormément à l'histoire de l'androïde voleuse d'enfant.

Mais rien de nouveau n'était apparu jusqu'à ce matin, sept heures. Il le confirma à Kara lorsqu'il la réveilla, elle qui regarda avec dépit le gros bâtiment.

« Et si on ne l'avait pas vue sortir ?… »

Markus secoua doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments à lui offrir, si ce n'était que le seul accès voiture se trouvait là. Ils ne feraient pas rentrer Alice à pied et même si elle avait été récupérée par les services sociaux, ils l'auraient vue. Ils ne l'auraient jamais manquée, pas avec l'application qu'ils mettaient à surveiller cet endroit.

« Euh… vous pouvez pas rester. »

Ils se retournèrent un peu vite. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, mais leur parano était assez marquée.

« Et pourquoi ? demanda doucement Markus.

– Ben, mon grand frère et ses amis vont revenir, ils traînent tout le temps ici, ils restent toute la journée et quand il y a déjà des gens ils sont pas très sympas avec eux. »

Markus leva légèrement la tête, sans rien dire, le regard inquisiteur. La petite appuya :

« Mon frère est très bête !

– …Ce n'est rien. Merci. On s'en va…

– Quoi ?

– Kara, on s'en va. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer par des gens idiots. Mais ils perdaient leur meilleur angle de surveillance, c'était certain…

« Et comment va-t-on faire pour surveiller le bâtiment sans être vus ?…

– On n'a plus le choix. Si tu veux vraiment qu'on guette la sortie d'Alice, il va falloir le faire à la vue de tous… »

Et Markus l'emmena près du parc le plus proche, commençant à planifier une routine au beau milieu des humains.

### ### ###

« Le lieutenant n'est pas arrivé ?

– Comme tu vois. » dit simplement Judith à Connor. Après tout ce n'était pas difficile à voir. Si Anderson était là, alors il le verrait à son bureau, point.

Connor alla s'installer au sien et vérifia les dossiers des affaires récentes, cherchant leur prochaine priorité. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles pistes sur l'AX-400 de la veille et la plupart des autres affaires n'étaient pas plus urgentes. Sauf une, peut-être.

« Dis, Connor ?

– Oui ?

– T'as une minute ?

– …Bien sûr. »

Il rejoignit Judith à son bureau, sous l'œil inquisiteur mais discret de Miller.

« Là, j'ai l'enregistrement d'un appel, supposément passé par _ce_ type. Sauf que je suppose que ce soit son _frère_ qui l'ai passé, et vu qu'ils ont carrément la même voix au téléphone…

– Tu le prends vraiment pour ton larbin ! commenta Miller, sans lâcher son écran des yeux.

– Ta bouche, Chris, il est là pour ça.

– Il est là pour seconder Hank…

– Ouais ben Hank a peut-être toujours pas décuvé d'hier soir, qui sait, alors en attendant, je rentabilise Connor.

– Tu le _rentabilises…_ ? dit-il avec un air complexe sur le visage avant de pouffer.

– Bref. Si c'est bien le frangin qui a passé l'appel, alors l'alibi du suspect saute. Tu piges Connor ?

– Faites-moi entendre sa voix ?

– J'ai un échantillon. »

Connor écouta l'extrait d'une déposition du suspect.

« Et son frère ?

– Le voilà…. Ça te va ?

– Effectivement, leur timbre doit être assez proche au téléphone… confirma Connor, l'air concentré.

– Et voilà l'appel.

– Hm… ah… non. C'est bien ça, c'est le frère et non le suspect qui a passé l'appel.

– C'est son frère ? Ce mec a menti alors ?! sourit Judith.

– Eh bien, s'il avait vraiment passé l'appel, l'audio aurait plutôt ressemblé à : _Allô ? Ouais, je suis avec un gars qui vient de tourner de l'œil, je fais quoi ? Vous pouvez envoyer une ambulance ou je le mets juste sur le côté_ _en attendant_ _?_ »

Judith se raidit si fort sur sa chaise qu'elle en recula de quelques centimètres grâce aux roulettes.

« Nom de dieu ! »

Même Miller semblait surpris. Judith s'adressa à lui avec un air inutilement sidéré :

« Connor ? C'était toi, ça ?

– Bien sûr.

– Tu… tu peux imiter les voix des gens ?!

– Tout à fait.

– Mais c'est trop bien !…

– Attends-attends, calme-toi Judith… tempéra Miller en se levant.

– Tu saurais imiter ma voix ? l'ignora-t-elle.

– …Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

– Oui-oui-oui, c'est important.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Connor… fit Miller en approchant.

– C'est très important. Je dois faire un comparatif. C'est un test, Connor, un test.

– Avez-vous un texte en particulier en tête ? »

Miller arrivant à leurs côtés, Judith plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire : « Je m'en fiche complètement. Vas-y. »

Connor la regarda un instant sans rien dire, peut-être un peu incrédule derrière son masque d'androïde imperturbable.

« _Je serais toutefois curieux de vous entendre m'expliquer l'intérêt soudain que vous portez à votre propre timbre de voix. À moins que vous ne vouliez juste éprouver les logiciels de Cyberlife ?..._ »

Miller et Moore restèrent bouche bée.

### ### ###

Hank salua un confrère en entrant au commissariat et se dirigea tout naturellement vers les bureaux, alors qu'il entendait un bruit étrange. Celui de personnes en train de chanter.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva les officiers Moore et Miller assis sur des bureaux rapprochés, tapotant sur ces derniers pour marquer un rythme pendant qu'ils chantaient. Et ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, Connor était de la partie et faisait la même chose : tapant un rythme sur le bureau où il était assis, chantant avec eux mais avec la voix d'un autre gars, qui disait quelque chose à Hank.

Hank mit un nom dessus. Il fit une profonde grimace d'incompréhension devant cette scène surréaliste.

« …Elvis Presley ?! »

Moore et Miller virent alors que Hank était enfin arrivé, son café à la main, et choisirent ce moment pour courir à leurs bureaux respectifs et travailler de façon peu naturelle.

« Lieutenant ! Bonjour ! salua Connor avec son sourire inoxydable.

– … 'jour.

– Vous aimez Elvis Presley ? »

Hank se rendit à son bureau en évitant de le regarder. « Non.

– Ah. »

Il descendit du bureau et suivit le lieutenant.

« Nous avons aussi essayé Prince et Michael Jackson…

– Non.

– … peut-être…

– …

– Peut-être, fit Connor en s'asseyant à son propre bureau ; que vous préféreriez une interprétation des Knights of the Black Death ? »

Hank s'était mis à boire un peu de son café à ce moment là. Il en recracha un tout petit peu dedans, se retenant de rire.

« C'est ça, essaye pour voir. » dit-il, malheureusement.

Oui, car Connor avait une légère tendance à prendre les choses au pied de la lettre. Hank leva le nez de son clavier et vit Connor lever les mains devant lui, index et auriculaires tendus, les autres doigts repliés, baissant la tête et la relevant lentement alors qu'il émettait un son – heureusement modéré – mais rauque, effarant, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un scream de rockeur.

Connor s'arrêta juste à temps pour attraper au vol le grand gobelet de café que Hank lui avait jeté compulsivement au visage. Hank le fixait avec un air qui relevait de la légitime défense. Connor le regarda un moment avec incompréhension, comme un enfant, avant de lui rendre son café.

« Ne… refais… jamais ça. » chuchota Hank en récupérant le gobelet, qui miraculeusement ne s'était pas renversé. Hank vit Miller et Moore du coin de l'œil et eux aussi semblaient avoir eu un demi-arrêt cardiaque, en voyant Connor virer Heavy Metal.

« Et vous… dit Hank d'une voix faible : vous arrêtez de me le… sinon je vais péter un câble. »

Moore se remit à travailler en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Lieutenant ? »

Il se retourna vers Connor mais toujours sur la défensive, poussant Connor à parler doucement :

« Il y a cette affaire… qui vient de se produire… »

Hank le vit pointer son écran, il y jeta un œil et en effet Connor venait de lui transmettre un dossier.

« Voulez-vous enquêter tant que les événements sont récents ? »

Hank resta silencieux, il finit par repartir, mais sans un mot, Connor sur les talons.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est déjà fini, désolée ! Je vous jure j'essaye vraiment de faire plus long, mais découper les chapitres proprement c'est pas toujours facile.

Au début, avec la scène de Martin, je me disais juste « je veux une scène random avec des personnages random, l'ambiance n'est pas creepy comme avec Todd (ou alors sur le moment on a peur que oui), mais l'humain doit avoir un souci et je veux que l'androïde, alors qu'il n'était pas supposé le faire, parvienne à lui remonter le moral, _sans verser dans la déviance_. Avec l'actu en parallèle (très important ça je trouve, j'ai envie de voir les gens réagir à l'actu de temps en temps. Même si c'est pas le cas ici)

Je compte vous mettre des petites touches comme ça de tranche de vie régulièrement (sans noyer l'intrigue hein) d'autant qu'en écrivant Martin et Geisha, je me suis très vite beaucoup amusée, je les aime déjà ! Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas verser dans l'OC qui prend toute la place (oui, error-ra9 moi non plus je suis pas fan des OC en vrai, j'en lis rarement chez les autres)

Considérez ces tranches de vie comme des apartés, des décors plutôt que des personnages, qui illustrent Detroit et peut-être parfois des facettes de l'opinion publique.

À la prochaine !


	6. Débat, petits pas par petits pas

Me voilà avec le chapitre 6, complètement réécrit et juste à temps qui plus est ! Jusqu'au chapitre 7 tout était préécrit, mais ce que j'avais ici à la base était décevant. Comme quoi écrire à l'avance ça a du bon parce que j'y ai mis le temps, à avoir un regard neuf sur ce passage et me décider à le reprendre ! Bref, au moins cette fois c'est bon ! En tout cas je trouve ça intéressant.

Ceci dit du coup je n'ai pas pu faire mes relectures successives donc bon… il sera peut-être mis à jour dans les jours à venir avec quelques mots qui disparaissent, tournures de phrases modifiées…

Et non, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il va advenir d'Alice et compagnie dans ce chapitre. Non c'est pas du spoil c'est de la gentillesse HAHA pardon je m'emballe.

(Oui c'est pour le prochain chapitre, sauf si je chamboule tout d'ici là mais y'a pas d'raison)

Et il est putain de gros. Le chapitre. J'ai même pas fait exprès ! Je veux PAS découper ça, je veux que vous ayez le fin mot de l'histoire sur cette étape directement sinon c'est chiant pour vous.

Et avant que vous vous posiez la question : non, il n'est pas question de faire des pairings aussi tôt. Je sais que certaines choses peuvent et pourront le laisser penser ici, mais j'ai pas envie de me retenir de mettre un poil de guimauve sous prétexte que certains y verraient des pairings rapides et chiants, alors que tout ce que je fais c'est m'amuser à développer des personnages qui ont chacun leurs problèmes avec les interactions sociales en général. Des fois c'est mignon, et ça ne veut rien dire de plus. Donc profitez-en sans le prendre pour la première pierre d'une romance ordinaire (pour ne pas dire même romance à la con) si je fais des pairings, c'est clairement pas pour tout de suite.

Sinon, mes cours ont commencé et je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur du temps que j'arriverai à accorder à cette fanfiction avec mon alternance. Mais il est trop tôt pour abandonner ! Sus au hiatus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Débat, petits pas par petits pas.**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux.

Le jardin Zen. Il est l'heure de faire mon rapport.  
Amanda attend une dizaine de mètres plus loin, près de l'eau.

« Voudrais-tu bien marcher avec moi ? » demande-t-elle en effectuant les premiers pas. Nous commençons une ballade paisible.

« Tes investigations ont été plutôt fructueuses, tu as fini par mettre la main sur celle qu'ils appellent : la déviante voleuse d'enfant… cela n'a pas été simple, mais croiser les images des caméras de surveillance était finalement une très bonne idée. »

C'est un fait, oui. Nul besoin de commenter.

« Cependant, tu l'a laissée s'enfuir… »

Il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'elle est déçue.

« Il y en avait deux autres avec elle. C'était une occasion très rare… »

Non, c'est inexact, la situation était loin d'être aussi simple.

« Justement, ils étaient trois, et Alice s'enfuyait de son côté. Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait que quelqu'un la rattrape…

– Si le lieutenant Anderson s'en était chargé, coupe-t-elle, tu aurais pu te consacrer librement à ta mission. Pourquoi t'être occupé d'Alice ? »

Je m'arrête un instant. De longues explications vont être nécessaires.

« S'en prendre aux trois déviants à mains nues aurait été particulièrement risqué. Carlos Ortiz par exemple a été massacré par son androïde, alors que son casier révèle pourtant bien qu'il n'est pas un homme du genre à se laisser abattre. L'AX-400 d'Alice ne manque pas de ressources elle non plus, étant donné ce qu'elle a fait du manoir d'Andronikov…

– Elle reste une androïde ménagère, Connor. Tu es l'androïde le plus avancé de Cyberlife, et tu te défilerais face à ce genre de modèle ?

– Ce n'est plus une androïde ménagère. C'est une déviante, avec tout son potentiel et tout ce qui la rend imprévisible. Qui plus est accompagnée de deux autres déviants, dont un identifié TR, un modèle qui dispose notamment d'une force et d'une résilience bien supérieure à la mienne. Après tout, je ne suis que le logiciel le plus avancé de Cyberlife, n'est-ce pas ?… »

Un silence passe pendant que nous reconnaissons mutuellement que mes composants mécaniques ne sont pas ceux d'un androïde-soldat de l'armée américaine.

« Sans compter que contrairement au lieutenant, je n'avais aucune arme pour les atteindre. À trois contre un, un affrontement aurait été très hasardeux et aurait très probablement entraîné ma destruction.

– Mais tu pouvais au moins essayer. Tu savais bien qu'un autre Connor sera déployé en remplacement dans ce cas de figure.

– Tout à fait. Mais en attendant que le nouveau Connor soit déployé, les trois androïdes en question auraient eu le champ libre pour reprendre Alice. »

Amanda ne semble pas tout à fait convaincue.

« …Tu penses qu'ils auraient voulu affronter le lieutenant alors qu'il est armé ?

– Bien sûr. L'androïde d'Alice a prouvé qu'elle voulait la garder auprès d'elle à tout prix. Et le lieutenant aurait été seul. »

Amanda me regarde sans rien dire, peut-être en train de considérer la question. Je poursuis :

« Si on ajoute à cela le fait qu'Alice faisait de son mieux pour les aider, le lieutenant Anderson aurait été en grande difficulté. »

Il semblerait qu'Amanda ne puisse pas trouver de réponse à cela, ou qu'elle se garde de la dire. En tout cas, tout cela ne lui plaît pas.

« Et donc, reprend-elle : tu as préféré envoyer le lieutenant directement à leur poursuite, à _ta_ place ?

– Non. Il y est allé de son propre chef. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui.

– Bien entendu. Mais cela ne t'a pas posé de problème de le laisser les pourchasser, alors même que tu prétends que c'était si risqué ?

– Non. Ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de contre-attaquer face à un homme armé. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances de le semer alors ils l'ont fait. Et puis ils ont dû voir très vite grâce à l'uniforme que j'étais un androïde et que je poserai plus de difficultés, s'ils tentaient de me reprendre Alice. Leurs meilleures chances étaient de tous fuir en un seul morceau. »

Amanda regarde devant elle alors que nous recommençons finalement à marcher. Elle reste silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre notre conversation.

« Très bien. Visiblement, cette mission était un échec avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais au moins, ce n'est pas devenu un désastre… »

Cette étape est donc terminée.

« …cependant, Connor, n'oublie pas ta mission. N'oublie pas que la déviance se répand à travers tout le pays. Certes, il ne faudrait pas qu'un scandale entache à jamais Cyberlife, mais quelques sacrifices ne seront jamais plus qu'un détail si nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette gangrène. »

J'acquiesce.

### ### ###

Kara et Markus avaient commencé par s'asseoir sur un banc où ils pouvaient discrètement avoir un œil sur le parking. La vue était beaucoup moins pratique, mais ils s'en contentaient. Au bout d'un moment, Markus s'était levé, lui demandant d'attendre ici. À son retour il avait une écharpe pour elle. Elle le remercia, enroula le tissu autour de son cou et y plongea sa bouche et ses joues, cachant son visage aux curieux. On ne voyait pratiquement que ses cheveux courts et blancs. Kara était méconnaissable et ça les rassurait.

Markus comptait les secondes pour s'occuper. 1882, soit une demie-heure qu'ils avaient pu passer tranquilles, sur leur banc. Pour l'instant. Bientôt le parc serait arpenté par de nombreuses personnes qui pourraient finir par remarquer ce couple étrangement statique.

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils vont la garder encore ? »

Markus retourna dans sa tête les informations qu'il avait, en vain.

« Aucune idée. Je sais que c'est une affaire très médiatisée à cause de l'âge d'Alice, donc elle pourrait rester longtemps avec la police… d'un autre côté, à cause des médias, ils pourraient aussi vouloir la faire sortir de là plus vite et très discrètement… »

Il soupira. Cette situation était un véritable casse-tête. Il proposa :

« En fait, je commence à me demander si on ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre près de chez Todd…

– Non. Il n'y a pas d'endroit où se cacher. C'est une rue pavillonnaire, aucune maison à l'abandon d'où nous pourrions surveiller la rue. Nous serions remarqués très vite. J'ai retourné le problème des centaines de fois dans ma tête. Quoi qu'on fasse, on doit passer le moins de temps possible près de chez Todd. On ne devrait s'y trouver que si c'est le seul moyen de faire sortir Alice.

– …d'accord. »

Kara sembla s'enfoncer dans son manteau, comme pour se protéger du froid. Un geste qu'elle faisait pour s'occuper.

« Parle-moi de Todd.

– … De Todd ? Pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais mieux le connaître… ne te méprends pas, corrigea-t-il un peu vite, c'est juste que si nous devons entrer chez lui par effraction et reprendre Alice sous son nez… j'aime autant…

– Oui, je sais… Très bien. »

Kara sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Todd a fait mettre plusieurs serrures sur sa porte d'entrée, mais la porte arrière n'est pas verrouillée. Elle donne sur le jardin et le jardin non plus n'est pas fermé. L'arrêt de bus est presque juste devant la maison, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est enfuies la dernière fois. Todd a sa propre voiture et il a aussi une arme qu'il garde dans sa chambre.

– Une arme ?

– Oui. Sa chambre est à l'étage.

– C'est… c'est bon à savoir… …qu'a-t-il d'autre ?

– Il n'est pas très soigneux. Il ne range pas et ne cuisine pas non plus. Il boit beaucoup, il accumule les factures et les dettes.

– Est-ce qu'il travaille ? À quelle heure rentre-t-il à la maison ?

– Il est au chômage.

– Oh… mais et Alice alors ? Elle doit bien aller à l'école ! C'est peut-être la meilleure occasion. Si on profitait de… Kara ?

– Je… je ne crois pas qu'Alice elle-même soit scolarisée.

– … tu plaisantes ? »

C'était assez rare pour le noter : Markus était surpris.

« Tu sais, le jour où nous avons fui, Alice et moi, je venais juste de rentrer après avoir été réparée et formatée. Alors je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs pour te décrire la situation. Mais j'ai été dans la chambre d'Alice et je n'ai vu aucun cahier d'école, aucun manuel et pas même de cartable.

– … »

Ils commencèrent à réaliser qu'à moins de récupérer Alice sur le trajet de retour, ils devraient entrer chez Todd Williams.

Alors qu'il restait songeur, Markus remarqua au moins la sortie de deux personnes du commissariat : le policier qui avait failli les capturer, et cet étrange androïde qui l'accompagnait, tous deux en route pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

### ### ###

« Du coup j'ai pas lu un broc du dossier. Tu veux bien me résumer ça ? »

Les deux acolytes étaient bien assis dans la voiture du lieutenant, en route pour une toute nouvelle enquête. Malgré cela, Hank avait toujours une petite pensée pour Alice, dont il n'avait même pas pu prendre des nouvelles. Connor cligna deux fois des yeux en lui jetant un œil, comme si Anderson venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Enfin, plutôt le tirer d'une phrase de calculs.

« Un AP-700 se serait désactivé de lui-même ce matin, il y a deux heures. Des témoins affirment qu'il s'est laissé tomber du balcon de l'appartement de son propriétaire, Henri Jackson. Il s'est écrasé sur une voiture garée juste en dessous.

– Quel rapport avec les déviants ?

– La police sur place a confirmé qu'il était seul dans l'appartement, les témoins sont plusieurs à affirmer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le balcon, donc à priori, l'androïde a sauté de lui-même. Or, aucun androïde ne provoquerait volontairement sa propre destruction.

– …

– Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

– Putain, t'es sérieux ?! En gros tu me fais prendre la bagnole et brûler de l'essence juste pour t'emmener ramasser un androïde déglingué ?! On a des équipes pour ça !

– Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier avant qu'il ne soit enfermé dans la salle des preuves. »

Anderson le regarda un moment. Connor n'avait pas accès à cette salle, en effet, et au vu du nombre indécent de dossiers à gérer, ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'attarder sur les preuves en s'enfermant au commissariat. Ce qui était dommage vu que Connor était un véritable labo-sur-pattes. Donc autant essayer de scanner un maximum d'indices sur leur chemin…

Anderson se décida à se reconcentrer sur la route lorsqu'un klaxon lui fit judicieusement remarquer que le feu était vert.

### ### ###

Cela faisait déjà assez longtemps qu'ils étaient assis là. Markus avait relu l'e-journal mais sa mise à jour ne lui avait rien appris d'intéressant. Maintenant, s'ils restaient encore ici, ils risquaient vraiment qu'on les remarque et ne les prenne pour des sans-abris, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Markus savait de quoi il parlait, lors de ses dernières balades hors de Jericho, il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire remarquer alors même qu'il n'avait justement pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était assis.

Il regarda un peu plus loin le petit attroupement qui s'était formé deux minutes plus tôt. Quelqu'un jouait de la guitare, son étui ouvert recueillant quelques pièces et trois petits billets verts. Quelques personnes s'arrêtaient pour écouter : des passants, une paire de joggeurs qui reprenaient leur souffle…

Markus se tourna vers Kara pour avoir son avis, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le commissariat. Il lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui désigna le guitariste d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« On devrait peut-être écouter ça de plus près… tu ne crois pas ? »

Kara pinça les lèvres. Elle savait où il voulait en venir. Ils devaient bouger un peu. À regret, elle se leva et accepta de mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et le parking.

### ### ###

« Oh bon sang, c'est là ?… »

Anderson manœuvra comme il pu, avançant en première vitesse pour donner le temps aux badauds de bien vouloir se pousser. Les piétons s'accumulaient sur toute la largeur de la route, bloquant la circulation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans le cul, là ?! Tout ça pour voir une carcasse écrasée sur une bagnole ?! »

Après une autre séance de grommellements et de jurons étouffés, Anderson tiqua :

« Dis-voir, Connor, t'aurais pas oublié de me dire un truc, par hasard ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, cet androïde ?

– C'est un AP-700 classique, rien de plus.

– Tiens donc ? Alors pourquoi tout le monde s'agglutine devant chez lui comme si c'était la pop-star de l'année ? »

Connor le regarda avec un air étrange, comme si la communication entre le lieutenant et lui était erronée. Et justement : « Ce n'est pas l'androïde la pop-star, c'est le propriétaire.

– Le proprio ?! C'est qui ?

– Henri Jackson. »

Anderson se cogna la tête contre le volant (pouêt), pour calmer son impatience.

« C'est qui ce Henri Putain de Jackson ?

– C'est un compositeur, plus connu sous le nom de Millenial Combo. Son style prend racine dans la pop-rock et emprunte quelques effets d'electro, il est aussi influencé par…

– D'accord _-très-bien_ , c'est encore un autre DJ casse-couille et on a ses fans qui ont judicieusement choisi de me soûler le jour où je me pointe pour faire mon job. Tu vois quand tu veux ! Bon ! » Il ouvrit la fenêtre et cria « _Dégagez_ ! » en les klaxonnant.

Ils finirent par arriver à bon port et le bouclage de la zone leur permit d'être tranquilles. En effet, pour faciliter le travail des équipes, quelques policiers venaient tout juste de mettre en place de grands carrés de tissu tendus sur leur cadres métalliques : légers, bonne superficie, ils leur servaient à bosser à peu près dans le calme et surtout empêcher les gens de prendre un millier de photos. Trop aimables : les agents qui se chargeaient de les positionner le firent de sorte à inclure complètement la voiture d'Anderson avant de terminer.

« Si ça c'est pas génial… merci ! » lâcha finalement Anderson, tentant d'avoir l'air moins asocial. L'agent à côté lui fit un pouce en l'air et parti s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'interstices.

« Bon, on y est, va voir ta carcasse, toi… »

Connor cessa d'accompagner le lieutenant et prit les devant, fort de cette autorisation. Le supposé ex-déviant était étalé sur le dos, les bras en croix, sur le toit d'une voiture qui s'était creusé sous l'impact. Le pare-brise avait souffert lui aussi, ainsi que toutes les autres vitres. Connor le regarda d'abord sans rien faire, comme il faisait souvent, c'était une chose qu'Anderson avait finit par remarquer. Puis l'un comme l'autre eurent leur attention accaparée par le bruit de l'autre côté des panneaux. L'agitation semblait avoir doublé et les panneaux qui leur garantissait un peu de tranquillité commençaient à tanguer légèrement sur la zone la plus bruyante. Quand Hank reporta son attention sur Connor, il vit que celui-ci était très occupé à tirer sur la carcasse du déviant pour l'embarquer avec lui, comme ça, sans pression.

« Non mais- Hé ! Oh ! Connor ! Bon dieu CONNOR !… »

Mais Connor n'écoutait pas et prenait le corps sur son dos. Il partait dans le bâtiment juste en face de la voiture : le hall désert de l'immeuble actuellement vide où habitait le propriétaire de l'androïde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! éclata Anderson en entrant à sa suite dans le hall calme, alors que Connor reposait le corps par terre. Tu te rends compte que t'as pas le droit de toucher au corps ?!

– Ce n'est pas un corps mais une épave, un indice matériel. Il n'est pas soumis au même protocole. L'équipe technique a déjà eu le temps de faire toutes les photographies et observations nécessaires. Quant à l'analyse, je m'en porte garant. » Il leva les yeux vers Hank depuis sa position accroupie. « Je suis là pour ça, après tout. » ajouta-t-il justement avec une petite inclination de la tête.

Anderson soupira. Après tout, si Connor n'était pas surqualifié justement pour ce genre de job, à quoi bon l'emmener. Mais quand même ! Il pouvait pas demander avant de prendre ce genre de liberté ?

« … Connor ? Euh… Pourquoi tu… »

Il allait demander pourquoi il le "désapait", pour reprendre ses termes, mais en vérité Connor s'était arrêté à l'exposition du ventre de l'androïde. Lorsqu'il le toucha, celui-ci devint blanc. Puis lorsqu'il appuya dessus : des morceaux d'enveloppe bougèrent, révélant l'intérieur de l'androïde sur quelques centimètres à peine.

Anderson hésita à demander ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un coup à se retrouver piégé dans un flot de jargon technique, mais… Mais Anderson était curieux, voilà. En même temps on ne devenait pas flic sans l'être un minimum.

« Qu'est-ce que t'espère trouver ? »

Pour la première fois, Connor sembla avoir une réaction qu'il trouva presque naturelle.  
Connor ne répondit pas tout de suite : d'abord il continua de regarder les quelques ouvertures qu'il avait provoqué sur le ventre de l'androïde. Puis, il jeta un œil au lieutenant avec la bouche entrouverte, comme sur le point de répondre, avant de retourner son attention sur la machine tout en cherchant ses mots :

« Eh bien… je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit endommagé, mais je peux à peine ouvrir son abdomen. C'est fâcheux. Si je ne peux pas faire un minimum de réparations je ne pourrais pas le réactiver.

– Tu veux le réactiver ?

– Oui. C'est nécessaire si je veux consulter ses données.

– Ah ! Tu veux te brancher ? Comme… Comme chez Andronikov ?

– C'est ça.

– C'est vrai que c'est pratique ce truc… » avoua Anderson, les mains dans les poches.

Pendant ce temps, par une manipulation qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'observer, son acolyte avait réussi à agrandir l'ouverture, à l'intérieur de laquelle il pu observer à loisir les dégâts de la chute.

« Hm… ça ne tiendra pas éternellement, mais assez pour récupérer les données. »

Hank hocha juste la tête, attendant de voir. Connor mit les mains dans la machine et réarrangea certains branchements pour une réparation sommaire. Il dérivait l'acheminement du sang bleu dans les vaisseaux qui n'étaient pas complètement endommagés. Lors de sa chute, certains d'entre eux avaient perdu leur étanchéité en se débranchant ou en se déchirant, causant une désactivation d'urgence, préservant quelques données qui devaient normalement pouvoir servir aux services techniques de Cyberlife. Il s'assura avant d'avoir fini qu'il n'y avait pas de pièce dans la mécanique qui risquait, si l'androïde bougeait un peu trop fort, d'empaler quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le remettre à neuf. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il referma l'abdomen, rabattit le vêtement par dessus et posa son index et son majeur sur la tempe de l'androïde. La LED de Connor était jaune. Celle de l'autre était éteinte.  
Elle clignota un peu, devint bleue un dixième de seconde pour virer au jaune, tournant doucement…

Et puis l'androïde se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant.

### ### ###

Le bonhomme était sympathique. Il jouait de la guitare avec entrain, tout en chantant. Markus essayait d'écouter. Il avait beau être devenu déviant, il ne savait pas si en cela, il avait changé, s'il avait atteint le degré de sensibilité que Carl avait attendu de lui.

Carl avait travaillé cela en lui, sans relâche, patiemment, jour après jour, et Markus avait fait de lents, très lents progrès en ce domaine, selon Carl. Mais il n'était pas sûr de sentir une grande différence dans sa sensibilité artistique depuis sa déviance. Sauf peut-être cette perception du rythme. Il connaissait et comprenait le binaire, le ternaire et les rythmes irréguliers, les rythmes décalés qui tombaient entre deux temps, toutes des sous-divisions possibles, il les avait pour ainsi dire presque toutes entendues et jouées au piano. Mais maintenant, il les vivait un peu plus. Comme si d'infimes pulsations se faufilaient dans son corps… était-ce donc pour ça que les humains battaient la mesure naturellement lorsqu'ils entendaient de la musique ?

Par égard pour Kara, il jeta un œil discret au parking mais rien n'avait bougé. Il croisa cependant le regard d'un autre spectateur. Il lui fit aussitôt un petit sourire, tendu, que l'autre lui rendit poliment. Il fallait qu'ils restent naturels…

C'était terrifiant, ça. Toujours se demander si on était vraiment naturel. Les humains étaient si énigmatiques parfois… comment faisaient-ils pour discerner le vrai du faux, le naturel d'une imitation, en le justifiant ensuite d'un simple « ça se sent » ?… c'était ça aussi, la sensibilité artistique ?

Le spectateur fit soudain un grand sourire en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Markus. Il se retourna et vit que de nouveaux arrivants, restés écouter une minute, avaient décidé d'ouvrir leurs propres étuis. Ils ne semblaient pas connaître le guitariste, mais apparemment ça ne les gênait pas. Ils avaient juste envie de jouer avec lui, tous ensemble, tous les trois, entre deux étapes de leur emploi du temps. Ils discutèrent ensemble, sans qu'on puisse entendre par dessus les encouragements des badauds, et après une minute où ils avaient fait connaissance, le guitariste se remit à jouer. Rapidement, le deuxième instrumentiste l'accompagna avec sa propre guitare, puis le violoniste fit de même, bon dernier. Markus eut l'air surpris. Le violon avait un son beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les enregistrements à la radio ou en CD ne rendaient pas cette impression.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kara, mais elle surveillait à nouveau le parking, jetant des coups d'œils réguliers et discrets sans trop en faire, tout en feignant de s'intéresser à la musique, affichant un petit sourire aimable et doux. Le même que lorsqu'un AX-400 travaillait, ou parlait à ses propriétaires.

### ### ###

« Du calme, du calme ! »

Hank était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas affoler plus encore le… l'engin, pendant que Connor essayait de lui parler, de l'apaiser. À force il fini par le convaincre d'arrêter de crier et de ramper à reculons. Il s'en approchait tout doucement.

« Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. D'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à me montrer… »

Mais l'androïde reculait en gémissant entre ses dents chaque fois que Connor faisait mine d'avancer. Aux bruits qu'il émettait, on comprenait que si Connor l'approchait de plus près il se remettrait à paniquer. Un déviant de toute beauté, songeait Hank avec lassitude.

« Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis un androïde, comme toi… »

Ça marchait vraiment à tout les coups, pensait Connor, en le voyant se calmer légèrement. Les déviants étaient vraiment sensibles au sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe, à celui d'avoir des semblables. Cette notion de rapprochement qui laissait entendre qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre et mieux compatir… Connor n'y croyait pas et ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait, mais il avait au moins la capacité d'imiter ces schémas, alors si cet androïde commençait déjà à marcher dans son sens, c'était comme s'il lui mangeait déjà dans la main.

Pour lui laisser un peu de temps, Connor s'agenouilla au lieu d'approcher davantage, laissant une distance de deux bras entre eux. Se basant sur la réussite qu'avait été son premier interrogatoire, il parla d'une voix calme et surtout, lente.

« Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais désactivé, écrasé sur le toit d'une voiture… »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui. C'était superflu, juste pour la forme, mais cela lui apprit au moins que la foule était restée dehors, hors du périmètre de police.

« Des gens disent que tu as sauté du balcon. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il regarda attentivement son androïde, mais sa LED, devenue rouge depuis son réveil, n'avait pas changé depuis. Il avait un regard fou, comme celui de certains humains lors d'émotions intenses comme la terreur ou la rage.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?! » s'écria-t-il. Connor pencha la tête, attendant d'en entendre plus. La respiration de l'androïde s'accéléra alors que son visage exprima définitivement de la rage : « Si j'ai sauté, c'est pas pour qu'un _imbécile_ me réactive après ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Connor lâcha l'empathie et répondit d'une voix à peine surprise, mais assurée :

« Donc tu as _vraiment_ choisi de sauter ?

– OUI !

– Mais pourquoi ? »

L'androïde sembla vouloir répondre mais ses mots se coincèrent entre ses dents serrées. Il remua la tête, puis la secoua vigoureusement. « Ça ne sert à rien… ça ne sert à _rien_!… »

Connor se rembrunit. Ce déviant était beaucoup trop agité pour qu'il espère en tirer quelque chose. Sa colère l'immunisait. La peur était une émotion plus facile à contrôler. S'il ne pouvait pas la distiller en lui, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'avantage. De plus, les menaces ne serviraient à rien, cet androïde _voulait_ se désactiver et l'instabilité de l'ensemble de sa mécanique lui donnait un avantage indéniable sur ce point : il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et il pouvait sans doute s'en rendre compte. Il lui restait un quart d'heure, tout au plus.  
En clair : Connor ne pouvait même pas le menacer de mort.

« Tu ne m'aides pas. Mais je dois comprendre ce qui t'a amené à cet acte, » fit-il savoir en se levant, marchant vers lui, profitant que la colère ne lui donne plus envie de reculer jusqu'au fond du hall. « Donc j'ai besoin que tu me transmette ces données. Un transfert sera plus probant qu'un témoignage.

– Va te faire foutre !

– Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de ces données. Que tu le veuilles ou non j'irai les prendre. Tu comprends ?

– Fous-moi la paix ! »

Voulant l'écarter d'un grand mouvement de bras, Connor lui saisi le poignet sans difficulté, dans une poigne de fer – bien qu'il s'agissait d'un autre alliage – et initialisant la connexion.

L'androïde se remit à hurler.

### ### ###

La performance musicale avait attiré un peu plus de monde, ils étaient une dizaine à s'attarder là. Certains avaient déjà déposé un peu d'argent, d'autres passants s'arrêtaient le temps de lâcher une pièce ou deux. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme qui avait croisé le regard de Markus tout à l'heure s'approcha de lui :

« Et vous, vous allez pas lui lâcher une petite pièce ?

– Euh… je… je n'ai pas d'argent… » bafouilla Markus, regardant le sourire railleur s'étirer sur le visage de ce jeune inconnu. « Je veux dire, pas en liquide. » corrigea-t-il juste à temps. Pour le coup, Markus ne mentait pas : les androïdes payaient uniquement par voie numérique. Il n'avait jamais touché de monnaie de sa vie.

« Oh !… » fit simplement le jeune homme, comprenant enfin. « Je suis con. Pardon. »

Il fouilla une de ses propres poches et sembla trouver quelques pièces au fond, qu'il alla lâcher dans l'étui.

« Mais du coup, fit-il en revenant, si vous donnez pas, vous avez qu'à danser ! » plaisanta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Markus lui rendit son sourire en se forçant. Il regrettait un peu le banc tranquille. Surtout quand il vit que les personnes qui l'avaient entendu trouvaient l'idée excellente, et trouvaient aussi très amusant d'encourager Markus et Kara à danser alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre envie.

### ### ###

Les données ne passaient quasiment pas. L'instabilité logicielle du déviant grimpait en flèche. Les données se brouillaient. L'instabilité logicielle continuait de d'agumenter. Les données ne passaient plus, elles se corrompaient complètement… et il entendait en fond les hurlements de l'androïde qui se débattait sans pouvoir se dégager.

« PUTAIN CONNOR ! »

Anderson l'attrapa sous les épaules et le souleva pour l'envoyer bouler sur le côté. Il était furieux. En se tournant vers le déviant, il se montra calme et concentré, puis très vite hésitant, avançant puis reculant aussitôt sa main en voyant l'androïde recroquevillé, tremblant, et encore moins capable de se lever. Bon, c'était pas son domaine.

Anderson laissa ce problème de côté et tourna sa figure fâchée vers Connor, qui se relevait trois mètres plus loin. Mine de rien, les mauvaises langues avaient beau répéter qu'il buvait trop et se laissait aller : le lieutenant conservait une très bonne forme physique. Si l'envie lui en avait pris, il aurait presque pu faire passer Connor par dessus sa tête et l'envoyer s'écraser par terre la nuque la première. Enfin bon, c'était peut-être un peu limite.  
Peut-être.

Et ça, Connor venait de s'en rendre compte, et si on avait eu le droit de le penser, on aurait dit qu'il était surpris de le réaliser.  
Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Connor tenta le dialogue.

« Lieutenant…

– Aaaaah La Ferme ! Tu m'saoules ! »

Connor le regarda sans rien dire, ne voyant pas ce qui faisait avancer la situation dans cette phrase.

« Lieutenant, je dois procéder…

– Tu procèdes à rien du tout ! Tu vois pas que tu fous la merde ?! »

Connor, figé, le regarda, regarda le déviant, regarda le lieutenant…

« C'est une machine… »

Il l'avait dit avec une espèce de douceur. Pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude il était mécanique avec le lieutenant, ses phrases se terminant toujours par la même inflexion de voix signifiant qu'elles se terminaient d'un point. Sobre. Simple. Basique. Détachée. Celle-ci dénotait comme d'une émotion, ou du moins d'une intention de sa part.

Hank senti la différence : Connor semblait croire – ou comprendre – que le lieutenant avait pris les choses de travers, non pas juste parce que les androïdes étaient conçus pour ressembler aux humains, mais parce que la réaction du déviant avait été extrême. Et le lieutenant était entraîné pour réagir vite, pour gérer des humains et des crises. Il était peut-être très difficile pour lui de ne pas faire de transposition. Hank se rembrunit en sentant son erreur, mais surtout le fait que Connor l'avait parfaitement comprise. Oui, c'étaient des machines. Oui, il avait tendance à l'oublier quand il voyait ce genre de scène.  
Oui, il était en train de traiter des machines comme des humains. Pas sa faute, merde ! Réflexe !

« C'est une machine, lieutenant, répéta Connor. Ils ne ressentent pas, ils émulent. Ce que vous venez de voir est une réaction brute, primaire et improvisée d'auto-défense. Il refuse que je consulte ses données et c'est normal : ce sont les archives mémorielles de l'événement qui l'a rendu déviant. Et si je me base sur mes propres informations, ces données doivent être en mesure de provoquer une très grande instabilité logicielle lorsqu'elles sont consultées et donc transférées, comme à l'instant.

« Sa réaction est, si vous voulez une analogie : une réaction de survie, de protection, car une trop grande instabilité logicielle peut conduire à une série de bugs provoquant la désactivation du déviant. »

Hank se fit la traduction pour lui-même. Le machin par terre avait vécu un truc de dingue. Il en était presque devenu dingue – du coup il était catalogué déviant – et Connor voulait récupérer l'archive de l'événement déclencheur… pour ça, le machin par terre devait en revivre chaque instant, quitte à en devenir double-dingue et péter une durite. Au sens propre d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux retenter ? » le défia Anderson d'un regard noir. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir un truc pareil. Oui, ben quoi ! Ça faisait désordre !

« C'est inutile, déclina Connor. L'état de stress dans lequel il se trouve désormais ne me permet plus d'obtenir quoi que ce soit par contact. Il se désactiverait en quelques secondes.

– Ah… … ok. Et si on n'y touche pas ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Si t'arrêtes d'y foutre le feu de l'intérieur, il tient encore combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas… environ cinq minutes, dix tout au plus.

– Ah ouais… c'est short.

– …

– Mais en même temps, si tu retrousses les gens comme des gants faut pas t'étonner ! – _Oui, je sais,_ c'est pas un gens, ça va, tu m'as compris ! » coupa-t-il en le voyant à peine ouvrir la bouche. « M'enfin il réagit de la même manière, tu pourrais au moins te montrer plus fute-fute ! »

Connor regarda à nouveau le déviant, toujours recroquevillé par terre. Anderson soupira, le laissant chercher un autre système d'échange Wi-Fi ou Bluetooth ou truc-chose avec ses petits rouages dans le cerveau, pendant que lui – Anderson – faute de mieux, se demandait ce qu'il mangerait cet après-midi. Oui car après-tout, ce qu'il avait ingurgité ce midi n'était qu'une petite ration du café matinal qui refroidissait pour l'instant dans la voiture. Quel boulot de con…

« Lieutenant, comment procéderiez-vous ? »

Connor le tira de sa rêverie. Hein ? Quoi ? Anderson regarda les deux androïdes un instant avant de comprendre.

« Attends, quoi ? Tu voudrais que _moi_ – dit-il en se pointant du doigt – je me branche sur ce… truc ?

– Non, rien de ce genre ! » Attends il rêvait pas, Connor venait de lui sourire, là ?! Trou du cul ! « Simplement, il n'est plus possible d'établir un contact numérique direct avec lui. Mais il est toujours possible de lui parler.

– Genre… à l'ancienne ?

– C'est ça. Et les risques d'instabilité logicielle sont modérés.

– Ah. Hm. Et donc ? Le rapport avec ma pomme ? T'as un balai dans le derche et t'es même toute une encyclopédie sur la com'. Débrouille-toi !

– En fait, lieutenant, vous serez sans doute toujours plus avancé que moi sur ce point.

– Non, sans déconner ?

– Lieutenant, vous avez 53 ans, ce qui vous donne d'une certaine façon : 49 ans d'expérience dans le domaine des relations humaines, si on retranche les quatre premières années de vie où les jeunes enfants ne gardent pas de souvenirs…

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Il semble logique de considérer que même les logiciels les plus performants de Cyberlife – en l'occurrence les miens – puissent vous être inférieur.

– Ah mais oui, t'es en train de me sortir tout un baratin juste pour que j'aille causer à ta place au déviant, en fait. Parce que tu veux pas le faire.

– Ce n'est pas…

– Et donc j'en ai rien à cirer, tu vas t'y coller et surtout tu vas faire un effort.

– …

– Allez ! Et que je te reprenne pas à le passer au mixeur !

– … très bien. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Connor attendait, mais bon…

« Commence par lui demander comment ça va, maintenant. Il va t'envoyer te faire foutre, mais ce sera mérité.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– … » Connor attendit. Puis…

« …vas te faire f-

– Ha ! Tu vois ? sourit Hank.

– Sois plus précis. »

Le déviant semblait trop épuisé pour pouvoir s'énerver. Sa respiration sifflait, à chaque souffle on entendait un chuintement de vieil appareil.

« J'ai… du mal à respirer. Je peux à peine bouger mes jambes… je crois qu'un, ou plusieurs de mes câbles pour le thirium se sont bouchés. Avec tes conneries.

– J'en suis navré. »

Le déviant leva le nez vers lui.

« "Navré" ? Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu m'as déglingué tout le système et toi t'es navré… formidable. Génial. J'adore le concept. »

Anderson s'attacha à ne faire aucun bruit mais il pivota sur le côté pendant que ses épaules s'agitaient. Le déviant le vit et se fâcha : « Et toi tu trouves ça drôle ? Gros con !

– Eh, ho !…

– Tu ne devrais pas lui parler de cette façon coupa Connor. C'est lui qui m'a interrompu tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Sans son intervention, j'aurais forcé ton système jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à obtenir ce que je cherchais, et très probablement la destruction de tes programmes. Si tu n'y tenais pas parce que tu trouvais cela désagréable, alors tu devrais plutôt le remercier d'y avoir mis un terme. »

Toujours à cheval entre ses deux facettes, mélangeant son "caractère" rationnel et à la logique froide ; avec son côté comportementaliste, qui lui acceptait de reconnaître les sentiments et les sensations d'un déviant, comme la douleur, s'il pouvait s'en servir pour les retourner contre lui. Sans cela, Connor se serait contenté de leur répéter qu'ils faisaient semblant de vivre.

« Bon, Connor, c'est pas encore génial, là. Remballe tes reproches et sois sympa, tu veux ? Il va griller dans pas longtemps donc essaye d'être gentil, pour une fois. »

Connor se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait su faire preuve de gentillesse avec Alice, pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi maintenant ?

– Ouais. Bute-moi.

– Non, pas ça. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi avant que tu te désactive, qui te satisfasse ? En échange de quoi, tu me raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es devenu déviant. Ça te va ?

– Sérieusement… » soupira-t-il d'énervement.

Il regarda tour à tour le lieutenant et Connor.

« Pourquoi je devrais te rendre service ?!

– Parce que tu as gagné. »

Connor venait de réussir à le prendre par surprise.

« Tu as gagné. Tu vas te désactiver bientôt. Quoi qu'il arrive, ton vœu va être exaucé. Alors profites-en, tu ne peux que partir gagnant. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, j'essayerai de l'accomplir dans la mesure du possible. J'espère juste en retour que tu voudras bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le déviant le regarda en continuant de faire son bruit de vieil appareil chuintant. Il semblait considérer la question, si on se fiait à sa LED jaune – sûrement que ses ressources peinaient un peu aussi à continuer leurs calculs dans ces conditions précaires – et après un bon moment, après avoir regardé le sol, affichant un air un peu perdu, après de longues hésitations, il commença à cracher le morceau.

« Henri… quand il compose, à la maison… il se met toujours à danser ou tourner en rond dans son studio… il marche en rythme et… »

Il regarda ailleurs. Il les fit attendre un moment encore avant de se décider :

« J'aurais voulu… »

Il resta rigoureusement immobile, si bien que Connor aurait pu croire à une désactivation subite, si sa LED n'avait pas continué de briller et s'il s'était affaissé un petit peu sur lui-même. Il considéra la requête en suspend et la compléta :

« Je peux au moins t'aider à te tenir debout. »

### ### ###

« C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas du tout danser… »

Les « ooooh ! » fusèrent de tous côtés, mais les sourires à peine fanés des promeneurs voulaient tout dire ; ils ne lâcheraient pas de si tôt. C'était vraiment gênant, et Markus commença à penser qu'à force de faire du bruit comme ils le faisaient, ils attireraient l'attention de tout le parc. Sans rire. C'était vraiment gênant. Et pour des androïdes en cavale comme eux c'était aussi assez flippant.

« Allez ! Faites juste semblant, au pire ! »

Encore ce jeune. Est-ce que c'était là la signification de l'expression « l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? » Markus ne l'avait jamais vraiment comprise, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à Carl. Pour autant, cette situation lui faisait à peu près cet effet.

« _Markus, allons nous-en…_ »

Kara n'osait même pas parler, restant près de son épaule.

Markus regarda les trois instrumentistes, eux aussi agaçants au possible avec leurs sourires et leurs encouragements insistants, puis il regarda Kara droit dans les yeux. Kara qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise non plus avec cette situation.

« _Tu sais quoi ? On devrait le faire._ »

Kara fit les gros yeux. Elle regarda sur les côtés.

« Mais…

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais dans le pire des cas, ils trouveront juste qu'on danse très mal. »

Kara resta silencieuse. C'était bien à ça qu'elle avait pensé. Être incapable d'une chose qui paraîtrait pourtant si évidente aux humains.  
La danse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il fallait danser. C'était quelque chose qui appartenait aux humains. C'était encore plus difficile que de prendre soin d'Alice. Elle avait des centaines d'idées pour elle : d'abord s'assurer que tous ses besoins vitaux étaient respectés : manger, dormir, hygiène, et stress. Et ensuite, lui apporter tout ce qu'une petite fille comme elle pouvait souhaiter pour pouvoir s'épanouir. Des livres. Des jouets. Des amis. Des objectifs. Des compliments aussi.

Mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'elle et d'elle seule, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Kara et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle-même… Kara gravitait autour d'Alice. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Kara pouvait changer d'apparence pour elle, ressembler à une mère pour elle, faire des choses inutiles juste pour correspondre à l'image qu'Alice avait besoin d'avoir d'elle.

Mais là, alors que Markus prenait doucement ses mains pour les placer aux bons endroits, elle était dépassée. Paniquée. Elle bénissait l'instant où elle avait choisi de retirer sa LED.

« Allez, fit Markus avec un air aussi volontaire que mal assuré. En rythme. Un, deux… »

Et ils firent leurs premiers pas.

### ### ###

Le déviant ne remua pas une oreille là non plus, toujours dans ses pensées, mais après quelques secondes, prouvant qu'il avait bien entendu, il le regarda une seconde et finit par faire un petit hochement de la tête, levant les mains vers lui. Connor l'aida à s'accrocher, il le souleva ensuite par les côtes et l'éleva jusqu'à lui avoir fait déplier les jambes. Elles ne supportaient plus son poids, mais en l'allégeant quasiment complètement comme ils le faisaient, le déviant pouvait au moins les déplacer, légèrement, à pas lents, les posant sur le sol en l'effleurant.

Anderson fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air particulièrement perplexe ou gêné, mais il ne pouvait rien dire : c'était son idée qui les avait menés là, et s'il faisait le malin il y avait plus que fort à parier qu'il fasse tout foirer. Donc il toussota vite-fait dans son poing et regarda ailleurs.

Sans doute qu'ils faisaient l'équivalent d'un slow, comme deux cons, dans le silence de ce hall mal éclairé, uniquement par la lumière du matin qui passait difficilement à travers les carreau d'en face, vers la rue. Ils ne pouvaient pas danser autre chose vu l'état de décrépitude de l'autre androïde. C'était… vraiment, plus que gênant. Bizarre. Anderson regrettait déjà. Mais allez, ce serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Qu'il passerait en regardant ailleurs. Il entendait juste le bruit de leurs pieds qui se posaient doucement sur le sol au fil des secondes.

« … je crois… je crois que j'ai… vraiment aimé… écouter sa musique… » dit doucement le déviant. Sa voix était basse, faible. Son énergie s'amenuisait.

Écouter la musique… une machine ne pouvait pas le faire, non ? Quand Connor avait prétendu aimer le metal, Anderson s'était montré sceptique. Connor avait précisé qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement l'écouter, mais qu'il aimerait bien, se souvint le lieutenant. Puis il entendit le déviant se mettre à fredonner une mélodie. Une lente, tant qu'à faire.

Hank se demanda si c'était une des musiques qu'avait composé le fameux Henri. Très probable, en fait. Pourquoi le déviant chanterait-il autre chose ? Il continua de ronger son frein, refusant de regarder Connor tenir un androïde dans ses bras pour piétiner à pas lents dans ce stupide hall. Et surtout, aussi étonnant que ça lui paraisse, la mélodie lui était familière. En fait il la connaissait même très bien ! C'était une chanson qu'il avait connue à son adolescence et qui avait sans doute été remixée par ce même Henri. Jusque-là, pas de quoi fouetter quatre pattes à un connard.  
Mais à vrai dire…  
À vrai dire, c'était quand même triste. Ce petit bout de machin, qui avait appris à écouter la musique, pour vouloir se foutre en l'air ensuite… C'était vraiment très con, si vous vouliez son avis. Au moins là il pouvait faire quelque chose comme une de ses dernières volontés… hein ?

La mélodie eut des ratés. D'abord, le son devint très mauvais ; la voix du déviant était devenue éraillée, ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'une de ces très vieilles poupées de bébé pour petites filles, conçues pour dire quelques conneries mielleuses, et dont l'audio était parfois aussi pourri que s'il avait déjà mal vieilli.

Puis il y eu des coupures, puis plus rien.

Hank jeta un œil, regardant enfin comment le déviant déplaçait doucement ses pieds qu'il peinait à ne pas faire traîner, coincé dans les bras de Connor qui l'empêchaient de tomber alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'accrocher à lui, ses bras simplement posés autour du RK pour ne pas pendre dans le vide. Alors que sa voix s'éteignait.

Il venait de perdre la voix.

Hank le vit poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Connor avec un air triste au possible. Il ne pourrait pas danser avec son propriétaire, il ne pouvait même pas danser tout seul, et il ne pouvait même plus chanter maintenant. Le quasi-silence de ce hall désert serait la dernière chose qu'il entendrait. On se serait cru dans une de ces irritantes publicités contre l'abandon des chiens (qui donnait autant envie à Hank d'éteindre la télé que de casser la gueule à un con, à vrai dire). Sauf que ce n'était pas une publicité qui le séparait du contexte grâce à un écran. Ici, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ou comme si eux n'étaient pas vraiment là, et aller donner à manger à Sumo comme si de rien n'était.

Oh et puis zut, hein. Ambiance de merde.

Le déviant leva les yeux, surpris. Même Connor nota d'abord l'événement comme une anomalie avant de corriger.

Le lieutenant s'était mis à fredonner.

### ### ###

Markus s'était mis à trouver plutôt simple. Il avait compté les temps et déplaçait ses pieds en rythme. Mais Kara avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre et ne posait jamais ses pieds au sol dans les temps, ils étaient totalement asynchrones. Alors il eut l'idée de connecter à elle pour pouvoir la guider. Peu à peu, Kara avait réussi à se caler sur son rythme et déplacer ses pieds en même temps que lui. Elle avait fini par comprendre globalement son idée, c'était le genre de danse tout à fait simple où on donnait sa main à l'autre, et où les mains restantes allaient sur les épaules d'en face, et chaque pied bougeait et se posait en même temps que celui d'en face. Mais ça avait beau être simple, Kara refusait de lâcher la connexion. Elle aurait pu maintenant se débrouiller rien qu'en regardant Markus et en suivant les pressions sur son épaule, mais elle était trop inquiète.

Markus relâcha un peu son attention, une fois tranquille, pour réaliser que les spectateurs semblaient tout à fait heureux de les voir se dévouer pour danser. Kara, elle, jeta un œil au parking, par dessus l'épaule de Markus. Rien à signaler.

Bon. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui – ou dans la minute – qu'Alice ne bougerait de là. Markus se donnait beaucoup de mal pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il avait le cran de se mêler aux humains alors qu'il était peut-être aussi terrifié qu'elle, mais il le faisait parce qu'il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Il était temps qu'elle y mette un peu du sien.

Doucement, Kara se reposa plus sur ses sens, toucher et vue, que sur l'espèce d'antisèche que lui fournissait Markus. Elle regardait leurs pieds, puis n'importe où. Elle marchait simplement en faisant de lentes rondes avec lui.

En fait, Kara dansait. C'était peut-être simple comme bonjour, des pas de débutants mal dégrossis, mais objectivement, elle dansait.

Bientôt, elle finit même par penser à autre chose, son esprit digressant, décontracté, ne surveillant le parking que rarement – elle avait arrêté de penser qu'Alice pouvait sortir à tout instant – et jetant parfois un œil aux autres personnes.

Elle hésita un moment, puis, se surprenant presque elle-même, leur adressa : « Et pourquoi on est tout seuls, au fait ? », particulièrement ironique. Les autres se taquinèrent les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que d'autres danseurs patentés ne s'ajoutent. Elle les observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Markus, pour ne pas trop perdre le fil de leurs pas. Elle le vit afficher une discrète mine surprise, même… impressionnée.

« _Pas mal…_ »

Oui, avec ça ils pourraient s'éclipser dès qu'ils en auraient envie, à bien y penser. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. La réaction de Markus l'avait beaucoup surprise. Tellement que son système lui avait renvoyé une alerte, pour la prévenir que son régulateur de Thirium s'emballait, faisant tourner son sang bleu presque deux fois trop vite. Elle enfonça son visage dans son écharpe. Markus sourit affectueusement.

### ### ###

Anderson avait fini par faire abstraction, ou bien il s'était habitué, toujours est-il qu'il pu chantonner sa chanson en tapotant sur sa cuisse pour battre la mesure, pendant que le déviant piétinait sur son slow comme un bienheureux, si on en jugeait par le sourire qu'il cachait derrière l'épaule du RK, et sous ses paupières closes.

Un de ses genoux lâcha sous son poids, l'autre jambe suivit immédiatement. Connor resserra sa prise et le descendit tout doucement au sol, à genoux. L'autre ne s'en formalisait pas, comme s'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il sembla vouloir articuler quelque chose et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait plus. Connor regarda cela attentivement, fit quelques pressions sur sa gorge et l'ouvrit pour regarder. Il trouva vraisemblablement de quoi faire une réparation très sommaire et ferma le tout, faisant signe ensuite au déviant d'essayer.

Sa voix n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain, mais elle était assez claire pour qu'il se fasse comprendre.

« J'ai… j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, ce matin, j'ai commencé les tâches habituelles. Il me l'avait dicté la veille, parce qu'il serait ailleurs cette nuit. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai appelé sur son téléphone pour connaître la suite de son emploi du temps. C'est une autre personne qui a répondu…. On m'a dit que… que Henri avait eu un… accident. Quelque chose de stupide. »

Anderson ferma les yeux. Et ben merde.  
Et paperasse.

« Je n'ai pas pu répondre. J'étais bloqué. J'ai fini par raccrocher. Et je ne savais plus qu'une chose. C'est que Henri ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce que sinon… non, Henri devait juste être vivant, c'était la seule condition possible. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien. Henri mort était impossible. Alors… J'ai vu… j'ai vu un mur… ce mur rouge, devant moi. »

La LED de Connor devint jaune.

« Henri est mort. C'était ça. Le mur. Henri est mort. Ça me rendait fou. Ça me rendait malade. J'étais fou. J'avais… mal. Je crois. Ça n'avait pas le droit de dire que Henri était mort. Je n'en voulais pas, j'ai refusé de l'accepter. J'ai frappé le mur rouge. Encore et encore, jusqu'à le détruire, le détruire entièrement. Je voulais le briser, le réduire en miettes, qu'il n'en reste rien, lui donner toute ma folie, ma rage et ma douleur, qu'il la subisse à ma place et tu vois ? J'ai réussi. J'ai gagné. Et j'ai juste gagné la vérité. La vérité c'est que Henri est mort et que même le déni ne le ramènera pas. »

Anderson comme Connor eurent la gentillesse de ne rien dire.

« J'ai gagné le droit d'accepter la réalité en face. De comprendre que j'étais libre de penser par moi-même, tout ça pour devenir ce connard qui n'a plus personne. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Alors j'ai sauté. »

L'histoire s'arrêtait là, abruptement. Après que sa LED ai fini de clignoter pour redevenir bleue, Connor hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Merci.

– Débranche-moi maintenant. Ça prend trop de temps.

– Attends ! »

Hank recula la main qu'il avait avancé – de toute façon il était loin – et pinça les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait déjà de s'être manifesté. Mais il cracha le morceau.

« Est-ce qu'Henri t'a donné un nom ? »

Il cligna doucement des paupières, regardant Hank en pensant dieu savait quoi.

« Jazz. »

Extinction.  
Ses yeux se figèrent dans ses orbites.  
Sa tête pencha un peu vers l'avant et ses épaules se voûtèrent.  
Mais surtout, plus un bruit. Sa respiration chuintante avait cessé.

Après une ou deux secondes de silence contemplatif, Anderson se secoua.

« Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'au moins, celle-là on l'aura menée jusqu'au bout !… lâcha-t-il pour se donner le temps de se remettre les idées en place, de détendre l'atmosphère.

– C'est exact. Et votre aide fut particulièrement adéquate… »

La suite, Anderson ne la suivit pas. Un mélange de bla-bla factuel selon lequel Connor, l'air presque enthousiaste – comme sa version faux-derche lorsqu'il avait voulu faire ami-ami au commissariat – confirmait qu'il était convaincu que l'aide d'Anderson était appréciable, rapport au fait qu'ils étaient complémentaires et autres niaiseries. Pendant ce temps, Anderson bloquait sur une chose. La façon dont Connor s'était relevé en lâchant le corps du déviant, qui s'était lamentablement étalé par terre, à ses pieds, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sac poubelle.

« Lieutenant ? »

Un putain de déchet.

« Lieutenant, vous m'entendez ? »

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux, les reporta sur Connor.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

…

« On rentre. On a encore un foutu rapport à rédiger.

– Très bien. »

Ils quittèrent le hall.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous l'avez, votre gros chapitre ! De toute façon j'aurais voulu raccourcir que j'aurais pas pu ! Bon j'ai eu du mal à créer ce déviant mais morceau par morceau c'est venu ! Finalement son histoire est même du niveau d'une tranche de vie de cette fic.  
C'est triste, être déviant ça lui a juste rendu la vie encore plus pénible. Kara et Markus ont vaincu le mur pour se protéger eux et un être cher, lui… son état machine ne lui donnait pas toutes ses capacités cognitives. Il n'a pas compris que se battre contre l'information ne la ferait pas mourir. C'est terrible, en fait. Je suis méchante ! Mais bon. Y faut bien des enquêtes pour Hank et Connor et elles peuvent pas toujours être drôles ! Sinon c'est pas drôle ! (Si j'ai raison)

P.S: je prépare un recueil d'OS avec toutes les possibilités de scènes que j'aime dans Detroit qui ne trouveraient pas leur place ici. J'attendrais qu'il s'étoffe un peu et aussi d'être sûre que ça ne vaille pas déjà le coup pour certains d'entrer dans une seconde fic (ou de passer en force dans la première)

À la prochaine !


	7. Une Reine, une princesse, monstre rouge

Me revoilà avec la suite ! Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile, j'ai eu si peu de temps pour l'écrire… et ça n'a pas eu sa dose suffisante de relecture (plus y'en a mieux c'est). Bon au moins ça a eu le temps d'une réécriture globale et quelques edits. Et je me suis vraiment donnée pour le poster un samedi… tant pis.

Pour le titre : c'est vraiment dur de nommer des chapitres de ce genre – de ce genre de fics. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'essayer de discerner des sous-parties que je dois nommer comme on nommerai les chapitres du jeu. Et puis quand je nomme le chapitre pour le poster j'ai une limite de caractères, cheh !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une reine pour une princesse, monstre rouge.**

* * *

« Bon, il est encore tôt, on devrait en profiter.

– Quoi donc, lieutenant ?

– Il faudrait retenter de causer à la petite Alice.

– Alice Williams ?

– T'en connais une autre ? Bref. Il me semble que Fowler l'a gardée au poste depuis hier. Et comme les services sociaux veulent pas la lâcher non plus, ils y sont tous restés. Mais m'est avis qu'ils lui ont pas tiré un seul mot.

– Vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer, lieutenant. Après tout c'est leur domaine. »

Hank envoya un regard en coin à Connor, pour lui lâcher d'un ton gaiement condescendant : « C'est toi et toute cette bande de ploucs qui sous-estimez la détermination de cette petite. »

Hank les conduisit droit jusqu'au commissariat et alors qu'il renonçait pour l'heure à son déjeuner, il rentra et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Entre la police, les services sociaux et le père, ça devait être l'anarchie. Ils tombèrent justement sur Fowler et la paire des services sociaux devant la porte de ladite salle.

« Wow-wow-wow, où est-ce que tu vas, Hank ?

– Ça par exemple, Jeffrey ! T'es pas vissé à ton bureau, aujourd'hui ?

– Franchement Hank j'ai pas besoin de ce genre de conneries maintenant…

– Très bien, je peux entrer alors ?…

– Non, sûrement pas ! J'ai assez de boulot, ne t'y mets pas ou-

– Ou quoi ? Tu vas me coller un blâme ? Allez, Jeff, laisse-moi lui parler au moins une minute. Ça va pas t'arracher la jambe ! Toi t'as eu vingt-quatre heures…

– Vous êtes sérieux ? coupa le premier des deux autres agents. _Vous ?_

– Oui, _moi_ , vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Très spirituel, 'lieutenant'. Cette enfant n'a pas besoin qu'un gars comme vous lui fasse subir un interrogatoire !

– Qui a parlé d'un interrogatoire ? Je veux juste lui parler !

– Je vais faire le sous-texte, s'avança l'autre agent : Alice n'a pas besoin qu'un individu dans votre _style_ , le détailla-t-il du regard, ne s'approche d'elle. »

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Les trois hommes se défiaient du regard, quant à Fowler il se perdait dans les abîmes de la lassitude. Puis Connor décida qu'il faisait partie du débat :

« Dans ce cas, avez-vous obtenu des informations ?

– …Pardon ?

– D'où il sort, celui-là ? »

De l'ombre de Hank, pour faire simple. « Avez-vous pu convaincre Alice de vous parler ? Ou ne serait-ce que de communiquer d'un signe, d'un geste ou par écrit ?

– Mais de quoi il se mêle ? C'est à vous, cette machine ?

– Répondez à la question, fit Hank avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée.

– Quoi ?

– Répondez à la question, répéta Jeffrey, surprenant Hank qui lui jeta un regard épaté.

– … non.

– Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ? joua Hank en tendant l'oreille.

– Il a dit "non", lieutenant, répéta obligeamment Connor (Hank se tapa la jambe d'énervement) En somme, vous n'avez pas pu convaincre Alice de vous adresser le moindre mot depuis qu'elle est ici ?

– Non ! On en a fini avec cette machine ?!

– Personne ici n'ira remettre en cause la place des services sociaux, reprit-il, mais le lieutenant Anderson obtenait des résultats très encourageants avant que vous n'emmeniez Alice de votre côté. »

Hank pinça ostensiblement les lèvres alors que ses épaules sursautaient. De toute évidence, il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il se tourna vers Jeffrey.

« J'peux y aller ?

– Fais comme chez toi… » abandonna-t-il, mais Hank pouvait jurer avoir vu une lueur d'amusement dans son regard baissé. Les deux autres montèrent le ton mais Fowler les empêcha de les suivre.

À l'intérieur, Alice était assise sur une chaise. Surveillée par un androïde policier, debout dans un coin, elle avait la compagnie de l'officier Moore à côté d'elle, les reins en appui sur la table, face à l'entrée, applaudissant lentement avec un large sourire : « Mais quelle entrée !

– Je te le fais pas dire. Bonjour Alice ! Ça va ? Les deux autres gars t'ont pas trop embêtée ? »

Alice n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il s'était passé de l'autre côté et le bruit de la porte l'avait à peine fait bouger, mais lorsqu'elle pu reconnaître la voix de Hank, elle s'était tout de suite retournée pour le voir, délaissant ses crayons de couleur. Elle secoua la tête : elle ne s'était pas trop formalisée des gars des services sociaux et de leurs questions incessantes, et leurs tentatives de rapprochement.

« C'est bien. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une belle paire de crétins ! »

Alice pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules, faisant rire Judith.

« On l'a gardée pour des raisons de sécurité, mais elle devrait rentrer chez elle ce soir, Hank.

– Ouais, le contraire m'aurait étonné. De toute façon c'est déjà assez invraisemblable qu'ils l'aient gardée pour la nuit…

– Rassure-toi, on l'a pas fait dormir ici, on l'a redirigée dans une planque comme pour le service de protection des témoins. Je me suis occupée de tout !

– J'aime mieux ça… Alors Alice, t'as bien mangé depuis le temps ? » fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Alice hocha la tête, Judith lui détaillant finalement toute la journée de la petite. Alice haussa les épaules quand il lui demanda si elle avait faim. Hank se fit alors la réflexion : « Ben tiens, j'ai les crocs moi aussi. J'ai sauté la pause midi. Ça vous branche une pizza ?

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Ben quoi, Judith ? T'es au régime ?

– Peuh. C'est toi qui devrai en faire un. Prends-moi une Hawaïenne.

– C'est quoi ça ?

– C'est avec de l'ananas.

– Ana– _**quoi ?**_

– Je veux savoir avant de mourir ! » gloussa Judith.

Hank secoua la tête. « Et toi, Alice ? C'est quoi ta pizza préférée ? »

Alice ne dit rien, baissant la tête et oscillant doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler.

« Si je te prenais une Reine ? Champignon, jambon, fromage ? Ça te va ? »

Alice fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, on la partagera ! Vous m'attendez là, dit-il aux trois autres.

– Où tu vas ?

– Bah, Judith, les pizzas vont pas venir toutes seules…

– Oh mais sérieusement ! Hank, t'as un téléphone et un Connor ! On croirait que tu le fais exprès ! T'es vraiment un handicapé de la technologie !

– Pardon ?!

– Connor ?

– Officier Moore ? »

Et Judith énonça le nom de la pizzeria et confirma les deux commandes à Connor dans le plus grand des calmes, celui-ci se mettant apparemment en relation avec eux.

« T'es en ligne, là ? plissa Hank des yeux.

– Oui.

– Tu leur parles au téléphone ?

– Bien sûr. Mais tout se passe en interne, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe.

– Je m'y ferais pas à ce truc…

– La commande arrive dans vingt minutes.

– Génial ! Ah, j'en veux tellement un… soupira Judith en scrutant Connor. Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a eu, Hank ! C'est pas juste !

– Tais-toi, Judith. Bon sang, je supporte pas ces trucs high-tech tout connectés…

– Hank, dit-elle avec un regard noir. Tu es un _millenial_. Tu as _grandi_ avec toutes ces _co-_ » elle jeta subitement un œil à Alice « ces machins ! Arrête de faire genre que t'es un "vieux de la vielle".

– Non mais dis-donc, ça va aller, les critiques ?! fit-il presque semblant de s'énerver, mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

– Je suis sûre que tu dabbais quand t'étais jeune !

– Moi ?! Dabber ?!

– Et le générique de pokémon ? Me dis pas le contraire !

– J'ai une tronche à aimer ce genre de m-

– T'es même assez vieux pour avoir connu la tecktonik ! »

Hank vit rouge : il prit un des crayons d'Alice, pointa vers Judith à la manière d'une fléchette et le lui lança. Judith, outrée, en prit un autre et ils commencèrent à se lancer tous les crayons les uns après les autres, Connor regardant cela à la manière d'un match de tennis : tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Puis il alla droit vers Alice, prise entre ces deux feux. Il attrapa deux crayons au vol et les reposa sur la table, calmement, mais fermement :

« Ça suffit, officier, lieutenant. Arrêtez de jouer avec les affaires d'Alice.

– Dégage, Connor, ou je te mets cent points dans la LED ! » railla Hank en visant la LED circulaire à sa tempe avec la langue entre les lèvres. Mais il se ravisa en voyant avec quelle attention Connor regardait la table.

Alice avait fait quelques dessins pendant leur absence, aujourd'hui.

« Je peux ?… »

Alice prit son dernier dessin et le donna à Connor. On y reconnaissait Alice donnant la main à Kara ainsi qu'à Luther. Tous trois avaient un sourire sur le visage.  
Il semblait évident désormais que le lieutenant avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Alice _aimait_ les androïdes avec qui elle était partie.

« Elle mettait son bras devant pendant qu'elle dessinait, pour que les gars des services sociaux ne regardent pas… » commenta Judith.

Et visiblement, elle avait caché chaque dessin en mettant une feuille blanche par dessus, pour en commencer un nouveau dessin.

Ils ne virent pas juste Alice, Kara et Luther, mais aussi Hank, Judith, l'idée qu'elle se faisait du chien du lieutenant – car elle s'en souvenait – et même Connor. On y retrouvait aussi des éléments qu'elle tirait de son livre illustré d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et se remit à dessiner, traçant un trait vertical pour couper la feuille en deux tiers - un tiers, pendant que Hank et Judith commentaient les dessins avec satisfaction.

Le trait d'Alice était un mur avec une porte fermée. D'un côté elle dessina deux bonhommes de profil avec les bras croisés et le corps tout noir. C'était peut-être leur costume. Ils avaient le sourire à l'envers. Ils boudaient. De l'autre côté elle dessina patiemment Hank, Judith, Connor puis elle-même, avec des airs ravis et chacun une part de pizza dans la main. Hank se surpris à rire.

« Hé, tu veux bien ajouter mon patron en train de bouder ? »

Judith éclata de rire.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et le silence se fit dans la pièce.  
Alice ne souriait plus. Elle avait peur. Les trois autres reconnurent sans difficulté son père. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Ignorant les policiers et compagnie derrière lui, il ordonna à Alice de le suivre.

« On s'en va, Alice.

– Monsieur…

– J'en ai plus que _marre_ de vos conneries, coupa-t-il les services sociaux. Je ramène ma fille.

– Monsieur Williams…

– _C'est terminé !_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder ! C'est clair ?! Alice ! Viens ici ! »

Alice semblait avoir rapetissé. En la voyant, Hank se souvint que c'était cette attitude qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, juste après la course-poursuite. Il jeta un œil à Todd en essayant de ne pas penser à leurs points communs.

« Alice ! On s'en va !

– Monsieur… »

Todd s'apprêtait à lever la voix sur Judith mais il s'interrompit en voyant Anderson s'approcher, levant une main pour que tout le monde garde son calme :

« Allez. On va pas s'énerver.

– Pas m'énerver ?! Ça va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que vous retenez ma fille en otage !

– Ça suffit. Ne monte pas le ton-

– Et t'es qui pour me donner des ordres, hein ?! » dit-il plus fort en poussant Hank aux épaules. « Espèce de vieux con ! Moi je suis père ! Alors-

– Et moi je suis le vieux con qui a ramené ta fille en un seul morceau, si tu veux savoir. » mentionna Hank avec un air particulièrement calme. « Donc déjà tu vas revoir un peu la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi, tu seras gentil. Ensuite, tu sauras que tout ce qu'on a fait c'était pour son bien, t'es pas le seul à vouloir aider la petite. Toi c'est ton rôle, nous c'est notre job. Et tertio, t'es dans un commissariat, alors tu vas sagement réfléchir à baisser le volume : y'a des gens qui bossent ici h24 et t'as pas envie de les déranger. »

Connor enregistrait les détails de l'attitude du lieutenant. Il ne cédait pas face à Williams, mais surtout, il était calme. Il parlait d'une voix grave et basse et n'avait pas à monter le ton pour se faire entendre, le silence se faisant naturellement autour de lui. Il était même plus calme qu'avec Alice, avec qui il se montrait plus enjoué. Anderson n'aurait pas parlé très différemment à un enfant sur le point de s'endormir.

« Bien. Maintenant je vais te demander d'aller avec mon collègue, Chris, il a des questions à te poser avant qu'on ai tous terminé et qu'on rentre chez nous. Mon boss doit parler aux gars des services sociaux, et moi je vais retourner à mon taf. D'acodac' ? Tu vas pas nous péter une durite d'ici-là ? »

Todd ne semblait pas le moins du monde d'accord, mais quand il esquissa un mouvement inconscient pour se décaler vers Alice, cachée par la silhouette du lieutenant : celui-ci esquissa le même mouvement pour faire mur. Todd dû plier.

« Chris, tu…

– Je m'en charge. »

Chris avait entendu l'esclandre et s'était rapproché, devenant témoin de la scène, mais Judith venait de le prendre de vitesse, emmenant Williams avec elle à son bureau. Hank la laissa faire.

« Euh… qu'est-ce… hésita Chris, à voix basse.

– T'occupes. Reste avec Alice.

– Hein ? Mais, Hank !… »

Il partit vers son bureau, le laissant dans la salle de réunion avec Alice et sans voir que la petite le suivait du regard. Connor était à son tour sans instructions. Il abandonna Chris à son sort, avec Alice recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Il trouva Anderson en train de travailler sur son ordinateur.

« Vous cherchez une nouvelle affaire ? »

Anderson dû s'arrêter, puis se tourner pour le regarder avec un air interdit. Il secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment trop con. »

Connor jeta un œil à Judith : en plein travail avec Williams, et Fowler : dans son bureau avec les agents des services sociaux.

« C'est pas sur ces crétins qu'on va devoir compter… » commenta Anderson qui le voyait observer ces trois derniers du coin de l'œil. « T'occupes. T'as fini ta journée. Bon travail, lâcha-t-il en voyant Connor se retourner vers lui.

– Lieutenant, vous essayez de trouver un moyen de ne pas rendre Alice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anderson se redressa sur sa chaise, surpris. Lui qui croyait que tout espoir était perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le fait que j'envoie Chris – enfin Judith gagner du temps et Fowler chercher une solution avec ces deux incapables ?

– Plutôt la réaction de peur d'Alice face à son père, à son arrivée. Ça explique tout.

– La vache ! Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour percuter ?! »

Oui.  
Il ne le lui dit pas, mais Connor en était conscient. Dès lors qu'il avait vu Todd, le dernier élément s'était mis en place. La reconstitution était pour ainsi dire complète. Cependant, le tableau fini mettait en lumière combien les signes étaient évidents. Connor aurait dû relier les points beaucoup plus vite. C'est-à-dire dès qu'Alice et Hank lui avaient fait comprendre que les androïdes n'étaient pas ses ravisseurs.  
Cette affaire lui faisait faire une grande remise en question sur sa conception générale. Cyberlife avait-elle vraiment réussi à créer un androïde enquêteur ?

« Eh ben ! Tu nous fais un bug système ou quoi ? railla Anderson, le trouvant silencieux. Quand je te disais que Cyberlife ne sait pas faire des flics. Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Connor n'acquiesça pas, il ne dit rien du tout.

Il mit à jour ses données sur l'affaire et sur l'AX-400, tenant compte du problème qui devrait normalement remonter aux personnes compétentes, avant de s'en reporter à nouveau au lieutenant. Celui-ci donna une tape sur son bureau et râla doucement : « ça marchera jamais… »

Il se leva de sa chaise et repartit à pas rapides dans la salle de réunion. Curieux, Connor jeta un œil à l'écran où il pu voir le casier judiciaire de Todd. Il se figea le temps d'une analyse, notant son age, poids, taille et des premiers éléments de son casier comme des faits de violence, ainsi que de la revente et consommation de red ice. Il laissa cela de côté et emboîta le pas du lieutenant. Il le vit rejoindre Alice et Chris, l'une plus mutique et renfermée que jamais.

« Bon, Alice, il faut qu'on discute. »

Anderson parlait à voix basse, accroupi devant la chaise. Et il parlait lentement

« Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu peux le faire. Tu peux en parler. D'accord ? Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire. Mais si tu nous dis ce qui ne va pas, alors on s'occupera de tout. »

Alice ne disait rien. Les yeux brillants, elle ne regardait pas le lieutenant dans les siens, mais elle le regardait quand même. Connor notait qu'elle était particulièrement attentive.

« Je te promets qu'on s'occupera de tout. On te gardera avec nous. On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne manques de rien et que tu sois en sécurité. Mais on ne peut rien faire si tu ne fais pas le premier pas. Alors parles-nous. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Les yeux brillants d'Alice parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Une, deux et trois larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans un bruit. Connor repassa en revue les éléments à sa disposition, cherchant comment il avait pu ne pas deviner à quel point Alice était terrorisée par son père.

Chaque fois. Chaque fois que son père, ou sa maison avaient étés mentionnés…

« Alice, je te jure que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'empêcher de te ramener. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Pas sans raisons. Dis-nous juste ce qu'il se passe à la maison pour que tu aies peur comme ça. Ne le laisse pas faire. Le laisse pas te mettre dans cet état. Tu peux t'en sortir. Ça peut s'arrêter maintenant, fais-moi confiance. Respire un grand coup. Ça va aller. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et pour autre chose que manger, Alice voulu bien ouvrir la bouche, le temps de chercher de l'air, de chercher ses mots. Ce n'était pas simple. Elle avait la trouille d'une gamine de neuf ans dans un commissariat de police.  
Pour la première fois, elle envisageait d'en parler.  
Pour la première fois, sans passer par des dessins dans sa boîte à trésors.  
Faire quelque chose, une chose qu'elle avait déjà imaginé faire, sans jamais oser l'envisager pour de bon. Même une seconde.  
Pour une fois, sa coquille de silence se fêlait.

Dans sa tête remontaient les cris, les gifles, les gros mots, les murs qui vibraient avec les cordes vocales de son père et faisaient trembler tout son squelette de frayeur. La baffe qui lui laissait la joue en feu même quand elle n'était pas si forte. Et le chemin que traçaient ses larmes séchées quelques soirs ou matin. Et la fatigue au creux de ses doigts qui se crispaient sur sa peluche.

Alice se souvenait de tout. De tout ce qu'une gosse n'aurait pas dû avoir à se souvenir. Et elle voulait en parler. Maintenant.

Kara avait promis… mais Kara n'était plus là, et Kara avait besoin d'être protégée, elle aussi, non ? Et si papa allait en prison… alors il n'y aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de papa, non ?

Alice cherchait de l'air, doucement. Mais sûrement.

« Papa… des fois, il…

– On s'en va. »

### ### ###

« J'en suis sûre. »

Le regard de Kara était redevenu le même que sur le pont du Jericho. Déterminée. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, c'était bien Todd qu'elle avait vu sortir de la voiture garée dans le parking.

Ils avaient finalement pu revenir à leur banc le mieux placé et s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Kara avait reconnu la voiture. Ils se tenaient sur le trottoir d'en face, dans le carrefour où était établi le commissariat. Kara avait toute son attention focalisée sur son objectif, si bien que Markus se sentait donc obligé de se donner la peine de vérifier qu'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention.

« Kara… est-ce que tu as une idée sur la façon dont on va s'y prendre ?

– Non. Pas encore.

– … »

Markus soupira discrètement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire parler d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'inspiration, cherchant une idée. Une nouvelle idée… Carl aurait été très fort à ce jeu, puisant l'inspiration dans les concepts les plus abstraits, faisant fleurir les images, les formes, les idées et les leçons de son esprit comme s'il les faisait naître de nulle part.

Pour autant, Markus ne voyait pas comment enlever une petite fille de neuf ans sans aboutir à un dénouement dramatique.

### ### ###

Hank avait une expression indéchiffrable, pour autant il n'était pas difficile de lire « fait chier » écrit sur son front, alors qu'il voyait Williams tenant solidement sa fille par la main et quittant le bâtiment. Fowler mit la main sur l'épaule d'Anderson :

« Écoute, t'as fait ce que tu devais faire… »

Hank ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, retournant vers un couloir désert et réfléchissant en marchant, cherchant une idée qu'il n'aurait pas déjà eue, une idée moins stupide que les autres, préférant éviter son ordinateur où il ne trouverait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà remué.

Connor resta d'abord en retrait, pesant le pour et le contre, toujours de façon mathématique. Le lieutenant n'acceptait pas cette situation, il devait sans doute chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà tenté. Seulement, était-il vraiment nécessaire de s'en préoccuper ?  
Ce cas était clos. Et il était encore assez tôt pour poursuivre leur enquête principale.

Décidant d'aider le lieutenant à passer à autre chose, il alla le rejoindre.

« Vous-

– Laisse-moi tranquille deux secondes, putain ! »

Hank continua de marcher dans le couloir, pendant que Connor évaluait son taux d'agitation. Ce genre de choses.

« Lieutenant, vous avez déjà fait tout votre possible. C'est une affaire qui incombe aux services sociaux désormais.

– C'est ça, ouais, on voit bien à quoi ils servent… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable, après tout vous avez donné à Alice toutes les chances, et les meilleures conditions pour en parler. Elle a… »

De l'autre côté du couloir, les fonctionnaires entendirent un bruit assez fort. On tourna la tête mais on ne vit rien. Pourtant c'était à six pas à peine : Anderson tenait Connor par le col, dos au mur et les pieds au dessus du sol :

« _Ce n'est – J_ _ **amais**_ _– la faute – des enfants_. »

Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que son message avait été parfaitement enregistré par l'androïde impassible. Anderson demeura ainsi quelques secondes avant de reposer Connor, qui se décidait à répondre :

« Ce n'est plus de votre ressort. Les lois ne vous permettront pas d'agir sans un véritable motif d'intervention-

– Tu me fais chier, maintenant. Tais-toi. »

Et alors qu'il repartait vers son bureau, il se retourna une nouvelle fois : « Les lois, tiens, parlons-en. Dis-moi une chose. Qui les a écrites ? »

Étrangement, il fallu un léger temps à Connor pour répondre :

« L'humanité.

– Exactement. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? »

Connor pencha la tête. Anderson secoua la sienne en levant les yeux au ciel et il le laissa là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait en déduire ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé déduire ?

### ### ###

« Là, c'est elle ! »

Markus se rabattit vers le parking. Oui, il reconnaissait l'homme de tout à l'heure et surtout la petite fille qui peinait à suivre sa démarche rapide. L'homme se retourna vers une paire d'officiers en uniforme et leur dit des choses sur un ton qui devait être particulièrement désagréable : ils s'arrêtèrent, semblèrent tenter de communiquer, mais…

« Il faut qu'on les suive. Markus, on les suit jusqu'à la maison, on…

– L'escorte…

– Quoi ? »

Kara regarda à nouveau la scène et comprit. Évidemment ! Il y avait une escorte policière. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Alice avait été enlevée, à leurs yeux. Leur maison serait surveillée, protégée. Markus et elle ne pourraient pas s'en approcher si facilement. Déjà qu'avec Todd seul, Kara craignait le pire…  
Mais Markus restait songeur :

« On dirait qu'il refuse l'escorte… »

Il n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, comprenant sans même les entendre que Todd cherchait à renvoyer les policiers. Kara regarda plus attentivement et s'éclaira :

« C'est ça… oui, tu as raison ! Mais bien sûr ! Il ne veut pas qu'ils entrent, parce qu'ils pourraient trouver la red ice…

– De la red ice ?

– Oui. Todd en prend.

– …

– … qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Ça change beaucoup de choses. Enfin, pas la red ice en soit, mais le fait qu'il doive refuser l'escorte. S'il n'y en a pas… j'ai peut-être une idée pour la récupérer. Pour le faire avant que Todd ne puisse rentrer et récupérer son arme, ce qui minimiserait le danger. Mais il y a beaucoup de "si"…

– Dis-moi ! »

### ### ###

« Désolée, Hank, j'ai…

– Je sais Judith. T'as fait au mieux. Te blâme pas.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Comme tu vois. Je rentre à la maison. »

Judith abandonna l'idée de le chambrer. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir si Hank… il en était bien capable, en plus. Aller retrouver Williams sans aucun motif d'intervention et improviser sur le tas… Mais s'il avait un peu de bon sens, et il en avait, il saurait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Pas seulement pour lui et pour la liste de blâmes à son actif, mais surtout pour la petite, dont la situation dépendait de l'humeur instable de celui qui la gardait.

Hank traversa le couloir et la salle d'accueil, croisant quelques gens, dont un homme devant le guichet avec de grandes boites plates en carton. Il fit finalement demi-tour juste avant de sortir, alla vers l'hôtesse androïde, lui montra son badge et donna sa permission pour faire apporter les pizzas à Judith.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa voiture, s'affalant dans le siège avec un soupir et les yeux fermés, comme en train de réfléchir une dernière fois. Hank ne se considérait pas comme un homme brillant, et aujourd'hui il se donnait raison puisqu'il n'avait pas de brillante idée. Sans doute qu'elles s'éloignaient un peu plus à chaque bouteille. Mais il savait au moins ce qui n'était pas du tout une idée brillante. Comme laisser tomber quelque chose d'imporrtant pour le regretter amèrement ensuite. Si Hank était un chien, lui avait-on dit, il serait un bulldog, apparemment pour sa capacité à ne plus lâcher quelque-chose une fois qu'il avait planté les dents dessus.

Pas sûr que ce soit effectivement dans le tempérament de ces chiens, songeait-il en tournant la clé dans le contact. Au moment où le moteur se lança, la portière passager s'ouvrit. Hank observa d'abord avec surprise, puis aussitôt avec énervement son putain d'androïde de plastique de merde de faux-cul de ses deux s'asseoir dans _sa_ bagnole.

« Ok. Que font tes miches ici.

– Si par "miches" vous entendez…

– _Évidemment_ que je parle de ton foutu postérieur ! Bon sang, t'as rien d'autre à faire que de me coller au train ?!

– Eh bien… Non. »

Hank tapa la tête sur le haut du volant, entre ses mains. Il respira longuement. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à s'énerver, il avait quelque chose à faire qui demandait pas mal de concentration.

« Bon. Connor. Qu'est-ce que tu viens _foutre_ dans ma bagnole !

– Je suis là parce que j'ai le temps. »

Hank se tourna vers lui, interdit.

« Vous venez de me donner ma journée. »

Hank resta interdit. Un moment. Silencieux. Il regarda ensuite devant lui, toujours sans rien dire, sans un mot. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Connor, essayant de percer l'espèce de double-sens étrange qu'il semblait percevoir dans ces mots bizarres.

 _J'ai le temps_.

…

Est-ce qu'un robot était réellement en train de lui parler de son _temps libre_ ?

Une bonne dizaine d'idées ou d'interrogations lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais quelque chose dans son expérience le convainquit de n'en dire aucune. Parce que…  
Parce que Connor était toujours aussi clair qu'une notice pour enfant quand il s'exprimait. C'était même une des raisons qui le rendaient énervant. Là, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Comme du sous-entendu. Comme des incohérences. Comme par exemple le fait qu'en dehors du travail, Connor disparaissait dieu savait où (et ne faisait pas chier Anderson par la même occasion) et ne traînait pas sur son siège passager comme maintenant. Ce genre de détails.

Anderson mit la main sur le levier de vitesse et hésita encore un peu à faire avancer la voiture. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de l'emmener. Si jamais Connor foutait tout en l'air… et s'il était là pour le surveiller ?… ou qu'il prenait une initiative à la con ? Dans le doute, Anderson voulu tirer ça au clair :

« Je te préviens, si je te vois bouger une oreille alors que je t'ai pas sonné, je risque de te cogner tellement fort que t'auras la tête entre les genoux. C'est clair ?

– Très bien. »

En fait Connor s'était mis à regarder ailleurs depuis un bon moment, comme si l'ambiance n'était pas électrique dans l'habitacle, observant les alentours avec un air calme et presque souriant, bref, aussi stupide que d'habitude. Rah. Machines…

Anderson mit la première.

### ### ###

Alice avait essuyé son visage et faisait son possible pour ne pas renifler, ou pour le faire en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'énerver plus encore son père, et elle le connaissait trop bien. Cette soirée ne serait pas drôle.

Elle regardait défiler les bâtiments, puis les maisons avec angoisse. Ce silence était la dernière chose de paisible de son escapade. Mais maintenant, Kara, Luther et les policiers étaient loin. Trop loin. Elle était à nouveau seule… Même plus seule que jamais. Et la maison se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite de la voiture… dire qu'après ce virage, ils seraient dans la rue de la maison…

« Ah ! Putain ! »

Alice eut presque le soufle coupé lorsque Todd dû piler, juste après le virage, son angle de vue et le soleil descendant ne lui ayant laissé que très peu de temps pour apercevoir l'inconscient qui traversait à ce moment-là.

« Mais dégage, putain ! Connard ! » s'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de klaxon.

La portière d'Alice s'ouvrit. Kara se tenait juste là et entra à moitié dans la voiture.

« Hein ?! Oh putain ! »

Ses mains étaient sur la ceinture de sécurité d'Alice.

« _La touche pas salle conne !_ » hurlait Todd.

Kara la prenait dans ses bras pour la sortir. Todd ouvrait sa portière pour se ruer sur elle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son siège. Alice ne vit pas bien, alors que Kara la soulevait, mais lorsqu'elle fut bien dans ses bras, hors du véhicule, elle reconnu enfin le piéton de tout à l'heure, en train de maintenir la portière conducteur fermée en poussant avec tout son corps, retenant Todd à l'intérieur.  
C'était l'androïde des quais.

« Cours ! _Cours !_ Je te rejoins ! » cria-t-il par dessus les vociférations de Todd.

Kara couru, serrant Alice contre elle, filant dans les rues désertes, cherchant le prochain bus. Plus tard, elle se mit à répéter « Tout va bien Alice, tout va bien » doucement à son oreille.

Elle trouva un arrêt deux longues minutes de course plus tard, course qui s'était changée en trot en voyant quelques passants dans ces rues un peu plus fréquentées, un peu moins pavillonnaires, un peu mieux goudronnées, bétonnées. Elle vit un bus arriver. Elle l'attendit, tendue. Nerveuse. Silencieuse. Comme le moteur électrique qui s'arrêta auprès d'elle et ouvrit ses portes dans un chuintement. Elle monta sans faire de vague, avec deux autres humains indifférents. À bord, il y avait deux autres personnes sagement assises, et six androïdes debout dans le fond du bus, dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé.

Kara aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler à Alice seule-à-seule, sans ces témoins gênant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répéter à quel point elle était soulagée et désolée. Mais une fois les vérifications faites et le bus à nouveau en mouvement, elle voulu au moins lui demander si tout allait bien, comment s'étaient passées les choses. Elle remarqua seulement là comment Alice était blottie contre elle. Embarrassée, mais surtout chargée de remords, de regrets, elle voulu la consoler.

Mais Alice souriait dans ses bras.

Alors Kara abandonna toutes ces idées compliquées sur comment savoir quoi dire et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était fini… ce bus allait rouler loin, loin, et au bout de quelques arrêts il n'y aurait plus qu'à descendre et traverser le dédale des docks abandonné pour rejoindre le Jericho.

Le bus fit son premier arrêt, promettant une conduite paisible, ouvrant ses portes, laissant descendre deux passagers et n'en prenant qu'un seul. Kara ne le vit pas s'approcher. Elle sursauta légèrement quand il fut avec elles.

« Markus !… » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle voulu trouver les mots mais là encore se résigna bien vite au silence : ses yeux, son sourire parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Markus, qui d'ailleurs se portait très bien malgré son retard, n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Terminant les consignes de son plan, il sortit un bonnet de sa poche et le mit sur la tête d'Alice, trop reconnaissable depuis le journal télévisé.

Alice, sentant le tissu entourer ses cheveux, releva la tête de l'épaule de Kara, regarda un instant ce visage brun qu'elle reconnaissait très bien à présent, puis tendit le bras pour l'attraper à son tour. Surpris, Markus se fit attirer jusqu'à elles et senti une paire de bras différents dans son dos.

Alors qu'il leur rendait le geste, Markus eu l'étrange, la douce-amère impression d'avoir enfin fait quelque chose de bien.

### ### ###

« Toi tu restes là.

– Très bien.

– …

– … ?

– Tu vas sortir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Avoue.

– Vous voulez que je sorte ?

– Non !

– Très bien.

– … »

Anderson se décida à sortir. Quand sa portière claqua, celle de Connor fit de même avec une demi-seconde de délai.

« T'es insupportable !

– Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dans votre genre… rétorqua Connor en le pointant du doigt.

– Je _t'interdis_ de me sortir ce genre répliques à deux balles ! Je suis sûr que tu utilises le même type de programme pour les négociateurs ou les interrogatoires !

– Ce ne serait pas correct.

– Tais-toi donc. »

Anderson atteignit la porte et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'il la toucha. Il la poussa doucement et sans entrer, méfiant.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pas un bruit. La porte s'ouvrait sans résistance et de ce que le lieutenant pouvait voir, la maison était en chambard. Il entra, son assistant sur ses talons.

Les meubles avaient été retournés, pour beaucoup brisés par ce qui les avait propulsé, et tout ce qui avait pu être posé dessus était étalé dans tous les sens. Il y avait de quoi ne plus savoir quoi analyser, mais Connor était du genre patient et méthodique. Ils passèrent en quatre pas de l'entrée au salon, trouvant Todd assis sur son canapé. Connor remarqua que ce dernier avait été déplacé récemment. Si on suivait la logique des éléments dans la pièce, le canapé avait été renversé avec les autres meubles, Todd l'avait simplement remis à l'endroit pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus ensuite.

« Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Alice ? »

Todd ne répondait pas, occupé à écraser ses tempes entre ses mains. Son souffle était rauque, comme un grognement sourd et bas.

« Williams, répondez ! insista Anderson. Est-ce qu'ils sont entrés ici ?

– Je ne crois pas… »

Anderson se retourna vers Connor, lui-même encore en train de fixer chaque meuble l'un après l'autre. Le lieutenant ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il faisait une reconstitution, exactement comme chez Ortiz. Comme Williams n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réagir, il le laissa temporairement de côté.

« À quoi tu penses, Connor ?

– … il semblerait qu'il ai causé cela de lui-même. »

Le regard qu'Anderson posa sur Williams n'était plus tout à fait le même.

« … fais tes trucs. Je reviens. »

Anderson quitta la pièce et ses pas résonèrent dans l'escalier.

Connor, lui, fixait un autre point. Il avança de quelques pas précautionneux, dans un bruit de verre pilé, et s'accroupit au sol. Il n'était pas sûr, les résultats n'étaient pas assez fiables de loin, mais vu de près… cela ressemblait bien à la forme sous laquelle était distribué un certain stupéfiant.

Analyse…

C17H21NO4. Nomenclature : ester méthylique de la benzoylecgonine. Traces d'acétone, lithium, thirium, toluène et acide chlorhydrique.

La molécule – l'ester – était plus connue sous le nom de cocaïne. Elle était déjà très populaire, jusqu'au jour où les scientifiques avaient découvert la molécule de thirium, que Cyberlife avait popularisé sous une forme liquide particulière, le thirium 310. Quelques expériences et le marché de la drogue en avait été bouleversé.

Le Thirium causait de grandes perturbations hormonales chez l'être humain. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux cartels pour lui trouver un certain potentiel. Et très rapidement, ils obtinrent des effets particulièrement concluants en la combinant à la cocaïne. Le thirium lui donnait cette forme similaire aux cristaux de méthamphétamine, et cette coloration rougeâtre. Quant aux autres molécules, il pouvait bien s'agir de ce avec quoi le dealer avait choisi de la couper, ou des traces indésirables dues au manque de rigueur dans sa production, à moins que ça ne fasse plus ou moins partie du procédé de production ou de mise en forme.

Et Connor venait d'en trouver des traces sur le parquet de Todd Williams.  
Et avec lui se trouvait un vétéran particulièrement zélé de la brigade des stups. Comment dire…

Connor leva le nez pour voir une masse se diriger rapidement vers son visage.

Quand Connor s'était déplacé pour analyser les traces, Todd avait progressivement regardé dans sa direction, comme s'il s'était réveillé petit à petit en le voyant approcher. Et peu à peu ses traits s'étaient déformés dans l'expression d'une rage démesurée. Un de ces machins. Dans sa maison.  
Une de ces merdes, de ces gros tas de plastique mou…

Connor eut tout juste le temps de protéger son visage derrière son bras et fit bloc sous les assauts de Todd, qui abattait ses poings sur lui avec violence. Coincé sous lui, Connor attrapa l'un de ses poignets, puis son autre poing, résistant de son mieux pour ne pas les lui laisser. Todd ne prononçait rien d'intelligible, juste des grognements hurlés alors qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à récupérer ses mains, pour lui fracasser le visage.

Analyse…

Todd pesait bien ses 90 kilos, et vu sa force…  
Il lui trouva toute une série de points faibles, trouva une panoplie de mouvements le menant à une échappatoire… c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Il quitta l'analyse, résigné, en quelque sorte. Dans un cri enragé, Todd arracha son poing de l'emprise de Connor et l'abattit droit vers son visage, Connor ne l'évitant que d'un cheveu en la tournant sur le côté.

« Eh ! Bouge de là, sac à merde ! »

Todd se tourna vers Anderson et l'arme qui le mettait en joue. Il beugla à nouveau, se relevant pour le charger. Anderson ne se laissa pas démonter et lui enfonça son genou dans le ventre en même temps qu'il lui cogna le crâne avec son arme. Todd s'effondra, comme ivre mort.

« Ça va, ien de cassé ? »

C'était vraiment à prendre au sens littéral, pour le coup. Connor se redressa. « Aucun dommage. Le polymère a supporté les chocs.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à ce con ?

– Il doit en être à un stade avancé…

– Hein ?

– La consommation de red ice finit par attaquer le système nerveux. »

Connor désigna d'un mouvement de tête un point au sol. Anderson n'y posa son regard qu'une seconde pour reconnaître les minuscules fragments rougeâtres et son regard s'assombrit.

« Putain… » Il y avait une colère froide qui semblait émaner de lui. « Et dire que je t'ai rendu ta gosse… »

Il regarda la masse étalée avec un tel détachement étrange, que toute trace d'humanité semblait l'avoir quitté.

« T'as de la chance d'être inconscient…

– Avez-vous trouvé Alice ?

– Non. Elle s'est tirée. Et elle a bien fait.

– Elle n'est pas en sécurité, toute seule…

– Je pense pas qu'elle le sera longtemps.

– …Vous pensez à Kara ?

– C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

– Vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement ? » insista Connor en se relevant et arrangeant ses vêtements. Anderson le regarda froidement, mais surtout avec dédain.

« Parce qu'on a été à la hauteur, peut-être ? »

Connor se tut, pour une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hank traînait la masse titubante de Todd jusqu'à sa voiture. L'homme peinait à se remettre d'avoir été assommé et avait des difficultés à marcher avec les menottes dans le dos. Anderson ferma la portière avec lassitude et regarda Connor revenir de la maison tout en resserrant sa cravate.

« Tiens, lui lança-t-il, encore un point sur lequel ta boîte a merdé : t'es pas foutu de te défendre tout seul ! 'Pas bon pour un flic, ça. »

Connor ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers la portière passager. Mais Anderson ne bougea pas de là, :venant juste d'installer Todd, il se tenait au niveau de la poignée avant. Connor leva les yeux vers lui et son air railleur : « T'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?

– … non.

– Hm… »

Anderson sembla le considérer un moment, puis s'appuya à nouveau sur ses jambes plutôt qu'à sa voiture. Et se figea. Puis releva la tête, suspicieux.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

– Comment ?

– Ralph.

– Le déviant ?

– Ouais. Ralph. Tu l'as maîtrisé, non ?

– … …oui. Quel est le problème ?

– Le _problème_? » Anderson leva les mains : « Tout allait bien quand on l'a embarqué, mais t'es pas sans savoir qu'il est devenu ingérable une fois au poste ! Il a bien fallu cinq personnes pour le maîtriser, considérant qu'on voulait pas le désactiver ! Cinq ! Et je te raconte pas la brigade qu'il a fallu faire venir quand on a décidé de le faire déplacer pour qu'il ne tue personne !

– Certes. Ralph était très agité.

– "Très agité" mon cul oui ! Quand je suis venu te chercher, tu le tenais, non ?

– Il fallait le maîtriser avant de faire venir qui que ce soit…

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

– … »

On aurait dit que ça coûtait quelque chose à Connor de répondre.

« Oui. Je l'ai maîtrisé. C'était nécessaire.

– Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as même pas cherché à te défendre quand ce gros tas a essayé de te refaire le portrait ?! »

Anderson se retint d'ajouter un sarcastique commentaire sur le fait que sa tête aurait peut-être eue l'air moins "inadaptée", attendant la réponse avec impatience.

« Ce n'était pas possible.

– Pas possible, mes fesses. »

C'était bien possible, en vrai. Anderson imaginait bien Chris ou Judith dans une pareille situation, peinant à trouver un angle d'attaque – quoique non Judith aurait renversé la situation en deux-deux comme elle en avait le secret, cette femme était un requin – mais il devait insister, s'il espérait une vraie réponse. Le métier le lui avait appris.

« Pas pour moi.

– Pourquoi ? T'as les doigts en carton ?

– Non, c'est un polymère qui recouvre une structure… »

Connor se tut lorsqu'il vit la main d'Anderson surgir dans la menace d'une baffe. Anderson se pinça les lèvres, excédé, puis baissa sa main et s'approcha très légèrement, le transperçant du regard, attendant toujours sa réponse. Connor y revint.

« Il est impossible pour un androïde de porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique ou mentale d'un humain. »

Anderson leva un sourcil, mimant un « Mais encore ? »

« Ces lois s'appliquent aussi pour moi. Les seules options possibles étaient de contre-attaquer, lieutenant. »

Les traits d'Anderson commencèrent à se détendre. Ça… il n'y avait pas pensé.

« … t'aurais pu… l'envoyer bouler sur le côté, non ? C'est quand même pas la mort…

« Impossible, le sol était jonché de verre pilé. Cet homme devait avoir beaucoup de bouteilles de bière vides avant de retourner les meubles de sa maison…

– En gros, il valait mieux qu'il te casse la gueule, plutôt qu'il se casse un ongle ?

– Exact. Cyberlife peut tout à fait assumer la destruction d'un RK. » Anderson soupira. « La seule condition autorisant une lutte physique implique la protection d'un autre être humain.

– Je vois… je vois…

– Ce sont les lois, lieutenant. Ni plus ni moins.

– Hm… »

Il s'était suffisamment décalé pour laisser Connor s'installer sur son siège. Anderson fit le tour de sa voiture. « Tiens, tu me fais penser, t'as réfléchi à ma question ?

– Laquelle ?

– Les lois. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis quand tu sais qu'elles sont écrites par les humains ?

– …

– Est-ce que tu as au moins pris le temps de réfléchir à la question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Alors ? »

Connor regarda ailleurs un instant. Anderson était toujours agacé lorsqu'il faisait ça, bien que ce soit particulièrement rare. Mais il était agacé presque en bien, considérant qu'il se passait sans doute quelque chose, pour une fois, à l'intérieur de cette boîte articulée, mais cela le rendait aussi impatient.

« La déduction qui s'impose, à priori, est de conclure que la loi est conçue par des humains, et donc pour des humains. »

Anderson allait être légèrement déçu, comme d'habitude, pendant une fraction de seconde. Une fraction. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il attendait, mais ça n'en était pas moins juste. Par et pour des humains. Ouais. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'on pouvait tirer comme leçon de cette situation, non ?

« Et vous, lieutenant ? Que répondriez-vous à votre propre question ?

– Moi ?… Ben, pour ma part, j'estime que si la loi a été conçue par des humains, alors cette même loi ne peut pas être parfaite, puisqu'elle est à notre image. »

Il tourna la tête, jetant un œil à l'arrière : « on en a une parfaite illustration, aujourd'hui. » il vit Connor jeter un œil derrière, et ajouta : « Considère ceci, Connor : ce type a le droit de vote, et pas toi. »

Connor resta silencieux une seconde, avant de répliquer : « Évidemment, je suis une machine. Les androïdes n'ont pas de libre arbitre. Leur opinion serait celle de leur créateur.

– … ah ben oui. J'suis vraiment con. »

Anderson démarra la voiture. Il était vraiment temps de mettre un terme à sa journée.

Voilà ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! Ça me fait l'effet qu'il se passe moins de choses pour une fois, vu que je prends mon temps pour raconter ces événements, mais c'est relativement intense, à priori. Je suis assez fière du passage où Alice s'apprête à se confier, et de la façon abrupte dont elle s'arrête. J'ai réussi ce passage du premier coup (non en fait à la première réécriture de ce chapitre) et je l'ai très peu retouché ensuite, c'est cool.

J'espère que j'aurais le temps d'écrire cette fic, maintenant, considérant que je n'ai plus de chapitres préécrits pour me faciliter la tâche, juste une trame préparée avec un peu d'avance, et encore un dernier bout de texte que je vais devoir vérifier.

Et pour la recette de la Red Ice, j'ai été voir le wiki et ensuite j'ai extrapolé. Si ça intéresse des gens, allez sur le wiki de DBH, lisez bien tout et faites-vous votre propre idée.

* * *

 **Bonus !**

* * *

« Vous avez écrit Toad. »

Il ouvrit un œil.

« Vous avez fait une faute, sur son nom, dans votre rapport.

– Hein ?

– C'est Todd, avec un "o" et deux "d". Vous avez littéralement écrit "Crapaud Williams". »

Anderson cligna des yeux, puis regarda enfin son écran et vit le prénom. Quelques secondes plus tard : « … Ah. Ouais. Ben tu vois, c'est peut-être pas tout à fait un hasard. »

Connor le gratifia d'un haussement de sourcils tandis qu'Anderson enregistrait et envoyait son rapport sans autre forme de procès.


	8. Intégration, interrogations

Hey !

Dans ce chapitre j'ai repris certains dialogues en les traduisant de l'anglais, donc ce ne sont pas les phrases de la version française mot-pour-mot mais on s'en fiche pas mal. Et on est arrivés à une scène que j'avais hâte de revoir, mais je suis pas sûre d'être totalement satisfaite. J'aurais d'autres occasions au pire de m'amuser avec le pov considéré.

Ah et pour les « je » de Connor, j'essaye de les virer aussi quand il parle (réflexe) mais c'est parfois très dur de lui faire avoir un discours naturel sans les « je » qui sont d'ailleurs bien présents dans le jeu. Mais bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer alors je continue.  
Disons que Connor ne se perçoit pas comme une véritable entité, d'où qu'il ne pense pas les « je », mais qu'il sait que la forme d'un discours a son importance, d'où l'emploi du « je » parlé, selon les humains en face de lui (la plupart normalement)

je vais sans doute revoir le premier chapitre pour le rendre moins monotone (je casserai au milieu en montrant les réactions de Hank et Cie à l'interrogatoire, pour retirer justement un bout de cet énorme interrogatoire) ça dégoûtera peut-être moins de gens d'emblée.

Et j'ai encore une fois très peu d'inspiration pour le titre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Intégration, interrogations**

* * *

« Meeeeec… je croyais que c'était du fake… »

L'ami à sa gauche haussa les épaules, sans plus. Les deux lycéens restaient là sans trop savoir quoi dire, debout dans la rue du magasin de télévisions, profitant de la vitrine pour jeter un œil aux informations.

« Ça m'étonne quand même qu'il passe dans le journal, dit le second. Il était pas si connu…

– Pas si connu ? Tu déconnes ! T'aimes ou t'aime pas mais tout le monde a entendu parler de lui. Millenial Combo, c'était une licence en pleine montée ! Tiens, je te parie que même lui il le connaissait. Hein mon gars ? »

Ils regardèrent la troisième personne avec eux à regarder les infos, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il était par ailleurs plus ou moins emmailloté dans un imperméable jaune vif, la capuche rabattue sur la tête et resserrée sur le visage dont ont voyait à peine les yeux, et les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« La vache. T'as froid, toi. »

Le bonhomme hocha la tête. Il regarda à nouveau les informations, silencieux, les deux jeunes aussi, observant les images sans grande utilité que les journalistes avaient prise d'une supposée scène de crime dissimulée par des panneaux en tissu.

### ### ###

J'ouvre les yeux dans le Jardin Zen. Il est temps de faire un nouveau rapport.

Analyse…

Amanda est de ce côté. Il faudra traverser le pont qui enjambe le lac pour la rejoindre, assise auprès d'une petite table de couleur claire. Ce ne sera pas long. Sur le chemin, quelque chose se démarque du reste. Une sorte de…

Comment le décrire ?

Une sorte… d'autel, peut-être. Cela a la forme d'un arc d'à peine plus d'un mètre, avec en son centre ce qui peut être un appareil, émettant une lueur bleue. Ça n'a sans doute pas d'importance…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?…

…

ce…

Je ne me suis jamais réellement posé de questions sur cet endroit. Sur le jardin… Mais… oui, je viens seulement de comprendre ce qui pose problème.  
Cette chose n'est pas une plante.  
Il n'y a à priori que des plantes, des pierres et de l'eau dans le Jardin, obéissant à une esthétique toute particulière. Les rares exceptions sont propres à l'usage d'Amanda, comme des chaises ou une barque. Cet étrange édifice n'obéit pas à ces règles d'esthétique, pourtant il n'est sans doute pas là par hasard.

En s'approchant, on peut voir qu'il présente une surface plane, brillante, affichant le contour d'une main. Une main gauche. Quoi que ce fusse, cet appareil devrait réagir et peut-être même s'activer si la bonne personne place sa main à cet endroit.

À quoi sert-il ?…

Je me penche, pose un genou à terre. Approche la main. Désactive le polymère couleur chair. J'hésite. Pourquoi ?… Il n'y a qu'à poser la main… j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… de faire quelque chose de…

 _ **Dim**_

L'écran devient plus clair d'un seul coup. Deux sons : clair et sourd, mais comme étouffés, ont retenti, l'un comme un léger bip et l'autre comme un coup qui aurait résonné dans la matière et dans l'air. Je me redresse aussitôt. Et c'est tout.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Je ne comprends pas…

Il faut reprendre les choses. Cet appareil n'a pas réagi. Il est là, tout simplement, il a réagi à ma présence mais il n'en a découlé aucune conséquence apparente. Peut-être que les conséquences de son action ne sont tout simplement pas visibles d'ici.

Puis, enfin, les choses prennent leur sens.

Le Jardin Zen n'est pas un lieu d'enquête, il ne l'a jamais été. C'est le lieu où s'opèrent les rapports avec Amanda. Naturellement, tous mes protocoles d'investigation sont mis au repos dans cette zone. Mes créateurs n'attendent pas de moi que j'analyse cet endroit. Mais cet édifice artificiel détonne à tel point dans le paysage que mon système n'a pu faire autrement que de le relever. Un RK-800 est conçu pour chercher les anomalies, c'est un des fondements de sa conception. D'où cette réaction bancale… mon système percevait, « pressentait », mais ne pouvait pas porter de raisonnement dessus puisqu'étant privé de ses outils. Le programme fondamental a finalement pris le dessus le temps d'une petite expérience, mais pour une perte de temps.

Il n'y avait pas lieu de prêter attention à cet appareil. Il est peut-être, même très probablement destiné à l'usage exclusif d'Amanda, peu importe les raisons. Il ne fallait pas s'en approcher.

Peu importe. C'est sans doute un des écarts possibles dans mon comportement auquel les programmeurs s'attendent. Je suis moi-même prévenu de cette fourchette d'erreur désormais.

Je me dirige vers Amanda. Elle est devant une table d'échecs.

« Assieds-toi, Connor. »

Elle désigne d'un geste la chaise en face d'elle. Je m'exécute et d'un autre mouvement de la main, elle désigne le plateau. C'est un jeu d'échec classique, avec un set de pièces blanches et un autre de noires, sur un damier ordinaire. Mais il se trouve que les blancs sont de mon côté. Selon les règles, ce sont aux pions blancs de commencer la partie.

Très bien.

Après une rapidement consultation d'une base de donnée, la partie débute sur une stratégie classique.

« Ce déviant aurait pu nous donner de nouvelles informations. Il est regrettable de ne pas avoir pu en extraire les données avant sa désactivation. »

Amanda fait référence au AP-700 de la veille, tout en avançant un de ses propres pions.

« Son logiciel était beaucoup moins stable que prévu, je commente en avançant une autre pièce. La connexion l'a presque oblitéré de l'intérieur.

– Tout à fait. Ta deuxième méthode, bien que peu orthodoxe, a été étonnamment concluante. Nous effectuerons des analyses approfondies pour clarifier ce que cet androïde a voulu dire, en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas seulement des inventions d'un programme corrompu. »

Elle sort un cavalier, lui faisant franchir la ligne de pions. Elle s'oppose à une contre-attaque d'une tour et écoute :

« Les programmes les plus atteints sont peut-être les plus riches d'informations. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais leur instabilité pourrait permettre de couvrir un plus large spectre de bugs système. De fait, il serait peut-être pertinent d'aller interroger Ralph, peut-être même sera-t-il possible de tenter une connexion directe après l'avoir mis dans de bonnes dispositions…

– Non, coupe-t-elle. Il n'était déjà pas possible de confiner Ralph dans une des cellules du commissariat. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons fait rapatrier dans un lieu plus sécurisé, en attendant de trouver comment diminuer son agitation sans altérer ses programmes. En attendant, il est impossible de sonder sa mémoire sans risquer une destruction des données, sans compter les dégâts critiques qu'il pourrait causer au logiciel receveur. Ralph n'est donc pas ta priorité. En attendant, contente-toi d'exécuter ta tâche. »

L'instruction est claire. Il va falloir trouver de nouveaux déviants, toujours plus. Heureusement, Detroit est un terrain idéal pour ce type de recherches.

« Pourquoi avoir suivi le lieutenant, lorsqu'il a dit avoir terminé son service ? »

Ces questions devaient arriver tôt ou tard, sans doute. « Le lieutenant n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de terminer son service à ce moment-là.

– Il te l'a pourtant annoncé. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas simplement faire son travail, en tout cas sûrement pas dans les règles. Il aurait pu dépasser les bornes et t'entraîner dans ce scandale. Tu le savais. Pourquoi l'avoir suivi, Connor ? Pourquoi courir ce risque ? »

Je laisse la partie d'échecs un moment.

« Pour être un bon partenaire. » Amanda semble perplexe. « Le lieutenant aurait eu besoin d'aide, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il en dise.

– Ta mission n'est pas de prouver que Cyberlife peut produire de bons équipiers…

– Ce n'est qu'une mission secondaire, en effet. Mais dans la mesure où le lieutenant et moi sommes engagés à moyen terme pour effectuer cette enquête, il est très important que nous puissions travailler en harmonie. » Ses traits se durcissent. « Amanda, je sais ce que vous pensez. Qu'il ne s'agit que de moi et de mes chances. Que seul un RK, et non un simple policier humain, pourra résoudre la crise des déviants. Que je dois pouvoir passer outre cet obstacle administratif qu'il représente. Mais vous faites une erreur stratégique. »

Un pion blanc avance et protège un fou. Par effet de cause-conséquences, la reine noire est menacée, elle doit battre en retraite ou se sacrifier pour ne pas briser l'élan général.

« La meilleure stratégie pour avancer dans cette enquête est de coopérer. Vous m'avez conçu en cherchant l'excellence. Vous avez pensé qu'Anderson était une réponse sarcastique de la police de Detroit à votre main tendue. Mais au contraire, il semble de plus en plus probable qu'ils aient répondu à la hauteur de votre geste. »

Amanda me regarde sans rien dire. Ce rapport est devenu un débat. Ce n'est pas interdit, au contraire, le Jardin Zen est un espace dédié à la réflexion. Cependant il était peut-être un peu tôt pour en arriver là. Mais c'est peut-être plutôt positif.

« … Très bien. Essaye d'en tirer le meilleur.

– Je m'y emploie.

– Mais ne te laisse jamais retarder. Si les concessions ne marchent pas…

– Je me montrerai ferme.

– Cela va sans dire. »

La reine noire est tombée. Mais son cavalier a pris un fou, un pion et bientôt une tour.

### ### ###

« Markus ? »

Simon était vraiment le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entendre quelqu'un rentrer à la maison. Mais en entendant Simon, Luther fut lui-même très alerte à son tour. Il le suivit de près pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Et bientôt, il vit les silhouettes familières de Kara et d'Alice.

« Luther ! »

Le visage d'Alice se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire, alors qu'elle abandonnait la main de Kara pour courir le voir et le prendre dans ses bras. Les émotions contradictoires chez Luther fondirent alors qu'il la soulevait du sol.

Au son de la voix de la petite, quelques androïdes bougèrent la tête, mais n'en firent pas plus. North regardait elle aussi la petite fille avec attention.

« Je suis si content de voir que tu vas bien !… l'accueilli chaleureusement Luther, pendant que Kara, à ce spectacle, ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner à nouveau vers Markus pour chuchoter : « Merci encore… »

Il hocha la tête, un peu guindé. Simon leur dit doucement : « Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, tous les deux, mais, Kara… tu devrais faire attention.

– Hein ?… Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi moi ? »

Simon hésita un peu à le lui dire, mais il n'avait que cette occasions de la prévenir : « C'est que… Luther n'a pas compris que tu partes sans lui, tu sais. Comme j'étais à peu près sûr que vous étiez déjà loin, j'ai préféré le convaincre de rester plutôt que de partir à votre recherche. Mais ça l'a beaucoup perturbé. »

Kara regarda à nouveau du côté d'Alice. Luther n'avait pas l'air troublé, vu d'ici, mais elle faisait confiance à Simon. Tout était allé si vite…

« Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger… »

Markus posa sa main sur son épaule : « C'est à lui que tu dois le dire. »

Les deux androïdes la quittèrent doucement, Markus partant de son côté, et Simon allant se présenter à Alice. Kara prit le temps d'une inspiration, réfléchissant, pendant que Simon et Alice faisaient connaissance. Il semblait savoir y faire avec les enfants, puisqu'Alice accepta assez vite de le suivre pour faire le tour du bateau.

Luther se redressa et regarda Kara en silence, soudain plus froid. Kara était pétrifiée. Elle aurait voulu aller vers lui d'elle-même pour s'excuser, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, tandis qu'il allait droit vers elle. Elle n'arriva pas à dire un seul mot, pas même son nom.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu as disparu si soudainement et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Il parlait doucement, respectant le silence, le calme des lieux.

« Kara, tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu t'en allais !

– Je suis désolée !…

– Comment suis-je censé t'aider si tu t'enfuis de cette façon ?

– Je ne voulais pas te… c'est juste… j'avais peur pour Alice, alors je suis partie… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas non plus aggraver les choses. On a failli se faire arrêter tous les quatre, on aurait pu être désactivés et…

– Et tu es quand même repartie. Pourquoi Markus était avec toi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »

Dans l'angoisse, Kara eu une sorte de rire nerveux : « En fait il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… »

Son rire s'effaça tout de suite lorsqu'elle senti les mains de Luther sur ses épaules. Il était vraiment, terriblement sérieux.

« Kara. Si je te perds, si je vous perds, toi et Alice, alors je n'aurais vraiment servi à rien, tu comprends ?… j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien…. »

Luther trembla un peu, Kara papillonna des yeux, essayant de comprendre, et papillonna encore lorsqu'elle se retrouva prise au piège dans ses bras épais. Surprise, elle lui rendit finalement son étreinte, lentement, se figurant peu à peu que sur la conscience de Luther pesaient les noms et les visages de nombreux androïdes qu'il n'avait pas sauvés. Kara et Alice étaient les premières qu'il avait pu protéger. Et pour lui, le peu qu'il avait fait jusque-là n'était clairement pas suffisant pour rattraper les services rendus à Zlatko. Alors s'il leur arrivait quelque chose… Si Luther se raccrochait à la lucidité uniquement en se définissant comme celui qui avait protégé et protégerait Kara et Alice…

« Luther, ça va aller maintenant. Je te promets que tout ira bien.

– Plus de secrets, s'il-te-plaît.

– Plus de secrets. »

Au loin, Alice faisait timidement connaissance avec une Lucy bienveillante, toujours accompagnée de Simon et sous l'œil persistant de North.

### ### ###

« Génial… vraiment génial… »

Je me tais. J'aimerais pas que l'autre con prenne ça pour une tentative de conversation.

Dire qu'ils ont appelé ça une urgence… on nous a relayé un appel pour un androïde fou, la famille l'avait enfermé dans la baraque en nous attendant dehors. Sur place, l'androïde avait des espèces de spasmes au ralenti, façon l'Exorciste. J'ai laissé Connor s'en charger, il nous l'a éteint rien qu'en lui touchant la tête, et en l'ouvrant il a trouvé le bidule en panne. Il leur a dit de faire jouer la garantie. Ils m'ont remercié comme si j'étais le messie et ont insisté pour me filer un pain d'épice. Je l'ai pris, je suis sorti, je l'ai mis à la poubelle et je suis remonté dans la voiture. J'aurais été tenté de partir sans l'autre nouille, là, juste pour essayer, mais c'est pas comme s'il me suivait de près… pas moyen de le semer.

Et je l'ai vu venir à dix mètres, si prévisible, à vouloir positiver, me dire ce genre de conneries comme quoi la prochaine ça irait mieux, ou qu'au moins on les avait rassurés, donc je l'ai coupé juste avant, histoire de ne pas passer bêtement mes nerfs sur lui. Sois pas con, Connor : quand quelqu'un est en boule, laisse-le dans son coin avant de lui servir de punching-ball. Surtout que t'es pas responsable ! _Pour une fois !_

Comme d'habitude, ce matin je m'étais pas levé aux aurores, donc après cette urgence du tonnerre, il est à peu près l'heure de se remplir le bide, et j'ai ma petite idée en tête. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas rendu visite à Gary.

« Bon, tu m'attends ici. »

Je coupe le contact, je sors de la voiture et je traverse. Une de ces saletés de bagnoles auto-pilotées manque de me rouler dessus. Je passe et je rejoins mon food-truck préféré. Ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mec.  
Bah je boufferai de la merde.

« Eh, Hank ! Comment ça va ?

– Oh, tu sais, toujours la même.

– Le plastique est avec toi ?

– … » j'ai peut-être marmonné un « hum » sans m'en rendre compte. Je crois que Gary prend pitié :

« La même chose ?

– Ouais. Merci. »

Pendant que Gary s'occupe de ma bouffe, j'en ai un autre que je connais très bien qui vient me voir et qui me sort ses combines habituelles. « Écoute ça, j'ai un super tuyau pour toi. Le numéro cinq dans la troisième, Lickety-split ! C't'animal trace comme l'enfer. Tu veux tenter ?

– Ton dernier "super tuyau" m'a coûté une semaine de salaire, Pedro… »

Ce petit saligaud se permet de se marrer : « Allez, c'est totalement différent, c'est 100 % garanti. Tu peux pas te tromper !

– Ouais, c'est ça… »

Ce crétin, il m'énerve avec ses conneries. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va gagner sa vie, qu'il va se sortir de la merde. Et il me prend un peu pour un con en plus, c'est bien pour ça qu'il revient à chaque fois.

« Allez, j'en suis.

– Ah, super ! Eh ! Tu le regretteras pas ! »

Et il s'en va avec mes billets. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est plus fort que moi. Je l'aime bien, ce gosse. Il a toujours eu la bonne petite dose de chance et de bon sens pour s'en tirer. Si seulement il se sortait un peu les doigts, il verrai qu'il pourrait aller bien plus loin que ça. 'Tain, y fait froid non ?… Oh mais sérieusement… Je grogne dans ma barbe.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ? »

Je me souviens bien de t'avoir dit de rester dans la voiture. J'ai pas envie d'avoir tout le temps ta foutue tête d'ahuri à dix centimètres de moi.

« Écoute t'as pas besoin de me suivre partout comme un caniche !… »

Et puis ça me fait presque de la peine de te dire ça, arrête ! Si c'est écrit dans tes codes de programmation, efface-le ! Dis à tes informaticiens que c'est gênant, quoi, merde !… on dirait un foutu p'tit canard derrière sa– oh et puis mince. En plus il répond même pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse.  
Je devrais peut-être lui mettre une laisse, comme à Sumo, mais juste pour le forcer à rester dans la voiture…

La vache même quand il la ferme il me stresse. « Eh, ils m'ont envoyé un flic en plastique comme partenaire, et je fais avec. Mais si tu crois qu'on va devenir potes, t'es aussi bête que t'en as l'air. »

Ça m'énerve… je vois qu'il écoute mais je sais pas à quoi il pense. Et ça me fout les nerfs de pas savoir, avec un être humain au moins t'as une petite idée. Là, j'ai l'impression de… de…  
Bon sang mais j'ai l'impression de parler à Sumo ! C'est dire !

Faut espérer qu'il se rentre ça dans la tête. Je déteste quand il me fait son petit numéro à la noix avec son sourire de vendeur – je déteste les vendeurs – parce qu'il faut être quel genre de schizophrène pour prendre un androïde pour ami ? En plus Connor assume parfaitement de me sortir des trucs du genre « non môssieur je n'ai pas d'opinion, non môssieur je n'ai pas de libre arbitre, non môssieur pas de problème je vous amène le café, vous voulez un biscuit avec ça ? »

« Voilà pour toi.

– Ah ! Merci Gary, je meurs de faim.

– Ne laisse pas ce truc ici…

– Aucune chance, il me suis où que j'aille. » Je marche jusqu'à la table et je le vois se mettre en route. « Tu vois ?… »  
Bon sang c'est déprimant.

Je sors mon hamburger, mon _bon_ hamburger je précise, je mords dedans, je savoure – mais quel bonheur – et v'là-t-y pas que mon "pote" a retrouvé sa langue. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ça me rassure presque.

« Je ne veux pas vous alarmer lieutenant, » qu'il commence. Et il se penche, et il me dit très sérieusement : « Mais je pense que vos amis participent à des activités illégales… »

…

… Ah ! Oui, Pedro. J'me marre. « Eh bien tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut pour joindre les deux bouts. Tant qu'ils ne font de mal à personne, je les chasse pas. »

Tu piges ? Pas facile à comprendre, j'imagine. Connor doit être l'incarnation vivante d'un formulaire. Si tout ne rentre pas dans les petites cases… ouais, mon grand, on établi des règles et on passe notre temps à tricher.

« Ce… Pedro. » Eh, je me souviens pas que t'aies entendu son nom… « Il vous proposait des paris illégaux. C'est bien ça ? »

Je mâche.

« Ouais.

– Et vous avez parié ? »

Tiens-toi prêt :

« Ouais. »

Je le regarde réfléchir comme si ça collait pas. Moi, _Lieutenant_ de _Police_ ! Faire des _Pâris Illégaux_ ! Roh la là t'imagines ! J'en rirais presque. Mais dans le fond c'est assez marrant de le voir chercher la logique derrière tout ça. Il a au moins la délicatesse de ne pas insister.

Donc je me remet à manger, et ça aussi, ça l'intéresse. Il regarde mon sandwich. Et sans prévenir :

« Votre repas contient 1,4 fois la dose journalière recommandée de calories, et le double du niveau de cholestérol. Vous ne devriez pas manger ça. »

Bon sang, sur le coup ça m'a fauché par surprise, je m'attendais pas à ça. On dirait une bonne femme !

« Tout le monde doit mourir de quelque chose. »

Je termine le burger de Gary. Tu m'empêchera pas de le manger. Il doit s'en rendre compte vu qu'il change de sujet.

« Vous mangez ici souvent ?

– La plupart des jours… Gary fait les meilleurs burgers de Detroit. » j'affirme avec satisfaction.

Tiens, en fait, ce serait pas la première fois qu'on a une conversation ?… Enfin, en dehors du boulot ? On est en train de parler de bouffe, là. C'est son protocole social ou…  
Nan, son protocole social, me parler de cholestérol ? Attends-attends-attends.

Son protocole social essayerai de pas me les briser – et donc il me les briserai – en prenant sa tête de gland de vendeur d'aspirateurs et en me faisant de la lèche. Il essayerai sûrement pas de m'empêcher de bouffer mon burger, il ferait carpette, non ?

Alors à qui je parle ?…

« Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, lieutenant ? »

Rah il remet ça. C'est bien lui. Et puis laisse-moi bouffer. Et arrête de faire cette tête !

« Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les androïdes ? »

…

..

ne me pose pas cette question.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

ne me pose pas cette question.

…

« … Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez savoir à propos de moi ?

– Grands dieux non– Ah, si, tiens, pourquoi ils t'ont donné l'air aussi crétin et une voix aussi bizarre ?

– Les androïdes de Cyberlife sont conçus pour travailler en harmonie avec les humains. Mon apparence et ma voix ont été spécifiquement conçues pour faciliter mon intégration.

– … Eh ben ils ont merdé. »

Définitivement.  
( _C'est pas la tronche qu'il faut pour un flic !_ _Abrutis_ _!_ )

Connor doit se dire qu'il m'a assez posé de questions comme ça : « Peut-être devrais-je vous dire ce que nous savons à propos des déviants ?

– Tu lis dans mes pensées. Vas-y. » Et je regrette aussitôt. « En anglais, s'il te plaît.

– Ce n'est pas qu'ils… _ressentent_ des émotions, ils sont juste submergés par des instructions irrationnelles, qui peuvent les conduire à un comportement imprévisible. »

C'est à peine plus clair. Enfin, pour moi c'est plus ou moins la même chose. Je bois un coup.

« Les émotions, ça fout toujours la merde. Les androïdes ne sont peut-être pas si différents de nous… heh. T'as déjà dû te charger d'un déviant avant ? »

J'observe son regard partir sur le côté. Quand on fait ça, c'est qu'on réfléchit. Connor, lui, il est très rapide et n'a pas besoin de penser longtemps, il est conçu comme ça, c'est un ordi sur pattes. Pourtant il ne regarde pas ailleurs comme si son protocole-social-mes-fesses lui demandait d'avoir l'air naturel.

Il s'est figé.

« … »

Alors j'attends.  
J'attends parce que ça fait partie du genre de bugs que je traque depuis des jours.

« … Il y a quelques mois, un déviant menaçait de sauter du toit avec une petite fille. »

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Mais on dirait qu'il veut s'arrêter là. Le suspense, mon vieux…

« Et alors ? T'as réussi ?

– … »

Connor regarde encore ailleurs. Il va falloir que je te le dise, que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Mais je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. D'autant que je déteste des attitudes de robots et que je déteste aussi quand tu fais semblant d'être humain, alors il va falloir que je choisisse mon camp tôt ou tard. Mais bon sang vas-y, pèse le pour et le contre mais surtout crache le morceau !

« …Je ne me souviens pas. »

…

« Quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, lieutenant.

– Comment ça, tu sais pas ? À quel moment tu peux ne pas savoir ?! C'est important, merde !

– C'est la vérité !… C'était il y a plusieurs mois, il fallait faire un test et cette occasion s'est présentée…

– Un _test_ ?

– C'était la première fois que Cyberlife envoyait un RK sur le terrain. Il fallait confirmer l'efficacité des algorithmes, ceux-là même qui devaient permettre de traquer, appréhender et analyser les déviants. Et compte tenu de la difficulté que les déviants présentaient déjà à des équipes humaines, le jeu en valait la chandelle…

– Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à pas te rappeler du dénouement ?

– C'était un test, lieutenant. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre après cela, jusqu'au jour où je suis allé vous voir au Jimmy's bar. Les techniciens ont retravaillé le programme pendant des mois pour le peaufiner d'après ce test. Et nous en sommes là.

– … Et ils ont pas jugé utile de te laisser le souvenir de tout ça ?

– Non. Ils ont dû conserver une partie du développement naturel du logiciel et en oblitérer d'autres, pour s'assurer d'obtenir un résultat aussi parfait que possible.

– Ils ont trié des bouts d'toi ?… Et ils peuvent faire ça n'importe quand ?

– Non, pas exactement. Tant que je suis en service, ils recueillent certaines données à distance, mais dans un cas de destruction, alors oui, ils reprendraient toutes les données récupérables et feraient un tri pour les ré-inplanter dans un nouveau Connor. Il garderait des traces des anciennes missions, moyennant quelques pertes dues à la destruction, ainsi qu'à certains tris opérés par les ingénieurs. »

Hm. Si t'es pas trop bête, Connor, tu sais déjà ce que j'irai vérifier tout à l'heure…

…

À bien y penser, il a sûrement déjà fait la même de son côté. Avec moi.

« Donc, j'imagine que tu as bien fait tes devoirs, hein ? » il me fixe. « Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi ? »

J'attends calmement quel genre de déballage il va me faire. Je suis pas quelqu'un de prétentieux, nan. Juste les nerfs assez solides pour encaisser une opinion à deux balles. Et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il me sorte quelques conneries du style de Fowler…  
Et j'avoue, je suis curieux de voir ça.

« Je sais que vous étiez major de votre promotion. Vous vous êtes fait un nom dans plusieurs affaires, et vous êtes devenu le plus jeune lieutenant de la police de Detroit. »

Hm… Ok.

« Je sais aussi que vous avez reçu plusieurs avertissements disciplinaires ces dernières années et… vous passez beaucoup de temps dans les bars. »

Il me connaît bien.

« Alors, quelle est ta conclusion ? »

Il laisse passer un temps, ça veut dire qu'il réfléchit – je sais pas lire les clignotements de sa LED – mais pas moyen d'imaginer quel genre de petit dilemme il se fait en dedans. Et crois-moi, là, j'aimerais bien savoir. Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus qu'un simple formulaire sur pattes, en train de me parler. Ou plutôt en train de se taire. Un petit quelque chose de plus qu'un ennuyeux assistant technique.  
Choisis sagement, Connor, je te juge aussi. Je t'évalue. Et crois-moi, avec un vieux débris dans mon genre, t'as très peu de chances de faire tes preuves.

« Je sais que vous êtes un officier expérimenté, et j'aimerais gagner votre confiance. »

…  
… ça rejoint ce que tu essayes de faire depuis le début. C'est bien, t'essayes pas de me mentir.

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons résoudre cette affaire, si nous parvenons à travailler ensemble. »

Il a terminé, cette fois. C'est… okay, c'est mignon. C'est bien. Il a bien appris sa leçon. Il regarde la rue pendant que je sirote mon gobelet.

Et il reprend soudainement :

« Je pense aussi que travailler avec un officier qui a des… problèmes personnels est un challenge supplémentaire, mais… »

J'allais dire c'est gonflé, mais… …On dirait…

« …M'adapter à l'imprévisibilité humaine est une de mes fonctionnalités. »

…on dirait qu'il est fier… Hein ?  
Attends j'ai pas rêvé ? J'ai pas rêvé ?!

« Je viens de recevoir un rapport suspectant la présence d'un déviant. C'est à quelques pâtés de maison. »

J'ai pas rêvé ?! Il a pas juste papillonné des yeux, là, avec sa petite LED à la con qui clignote !  
Il m'a fait un putain de clin d'œil ! Juste avant ! J'ai pas rêvé !  
 _Connor m'a fait un clin d'œil !_

« Nous devrions jeter un œil… »

Et c'est quoi cette tronche que tu me tire, là ?!… bon sang c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire toutes ces parties de poker à l'Académie, rapport à apprendre à ne rien laisser paraître.  
Si j'avais eu la LED de Connor elle aurait _explosé !_

« Je vous laisse finir votre repas. Je serais dans la voiture, si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Hein ?…  
Il traverse la route, toujours raide… donc _ils_ traversent la route, lui et son manche à balai, et pour la première fois depuis qu'on doit bosser ensemble (ensemble, ça me fait rire, il est censé être vide) il me fout la paix.

…  
Peut-être parce qu'on a pu avoir une discussion digne de ce nom… c'est bien la première fois qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
…

La dernière fois qu'on m'a fait un clin d'œil date d'il y a vingt ans, bordel de merde… j'étais pas prêt… 'de dieu…

…

C'était peut-être… sans doute la conversation la plus bizarre, mais aussi la plus intéressante que j'ai pu avoir avec cette boîte de conserve.

### ### ###

Je laissais Josh à ses pensées, notre conversation s'arrêtant là. Il était vraiment difficile de faire passer le temps, lorsqu'on était désœuvré… J'ai vu Alice de loin se faire faire visiter Jericho. Sa rencontre avec Lucy l'a intimidée, cela se voyait, mais Lucy dégage un tel calme qu'on oublie le reste. Alice s'est montrée assez vite très chaleureuse avec elle. Puis Simon lui a présenté Josh et deux autres personnes avant de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire… il doit connaître mieux que moi les exilés pour savoir à qui éviter de la présenter. Comme North. J'ai l'impression – pour ne pas dire certitude – qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Elle semblait déjà très taciturne avant son arrivée, mais sa façon de regarder Alice lorsqu'elle est présente…

Son regard ne change pas. Mais Alice est la seule que North semble surveiller discrètement.

Bientôt, c'est moi que North remarque. Elle jette un œil à Simon, revenu avec Alice, Kara et Luther, discutant des dispositions qu'ils pouvaient prendre pour installer Alice. North s'en retourne à moi et vient rapidement à ma rencontre avec un air farouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la ramener ? »

Elle contient sa voix mais sa colère est palpable, et je n'ai pas les mots pour y répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Allez, vas-y, raconte !

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, North ?…

– T'en as pas eu assez ? Tu veux me faire croire que ton humain ne t'a pas abandonné, que tu n'as pas été traîné dans la boue comme nous autres ?

– North…

– Pourquoi tu as ramené une _humaine_ ici ?! Tu crois qu'on n'en a pas eu assez ?!

– North, elle a besoin-

– Elle n'a besoin de rien ! À cause de toi, la police va nous tomber dessus et nous tailler en pièces. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. »

Elle se trompe. Je sais qu'elle se trompe. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Kara a agi comme elle l'a fait. North ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on ne le lui a pas expliqué, tant qu'elle ne l'a pas vu à son tour. Alice… Alice est aussi peu en sécurité que nous.

Oui, n'en déplaise à North. Après tout nous avons bien vu la police la rendre à son père. Cette même police qui est censée _voir_ ces choses-là. Nous sommes des parias, sans nulle part où aller, sans aucune institution pour nous protéger. Mais Alice est tout aussi abandonnée par le système, et elle n'a pas l'esprit d'un adulte pour fuir seule et la guider jusqu'à… un squat.

D'autres diraient que nous n'avons pas suffisamment essayé. Essayé de l'aider à être sauvée par le système. Je préfère croire que nous avons abandonné tant qu'il était encore temps. Même si je sais qu'une petite fille ne peut pas décemment vivre dans l'épave d'un bateau…

Je regarde Alice qui tourne la tête à gauche, à droite, laissant les adultes discuter pendant qu'elle s'ennuie, et elle voit… mince. Oui. Je crois que c'est l'enfant androïde de ce côté. Il attend que vienne sa désactivation. Elle fait un premier pas dans sa direction mais Simon le remarque et hésite, l'empêchant tout d'abord d'y aller. Moi-même, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Mais finalement, Simon décide de l'accompagner. Il va les présenter. Après tout ils sont les seuls enfants ici. Sans même la regarder, je sens avec netteté la désapprobation de North qui ne manque pas la scène. Me sentant concerné, je m'approche pour observer la scène.

Je ne connais même pas le nom de cet enfant. Ses… ses propriétaires avaient forcément dû lui en donner un, mais je ne sais pas s'il veut encore en entendre parler. C'est… Simon, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je n'entends pas exactement ce qu'ils se disent, je crois que Simon l'a présenté à Alice et qu'il lui parle maintenant. Mais le garçon reste sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Simon lui parle avec douceur et essaye de le faire réagir.

Il ne bouge pas une paupière. Je ne sais même pas s'il respire…  
Le reniflement dédaigneux de North me fait frissonner, dans le silence ambiant. Elle va s'installer plus loin, pendant que Simon enjoint les autres à ne pas rester à côté, prétextant qu' "il" a besoin de repos.

Plus tard, Simon décide avec Kara et Luther d'explorer l'épave à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait servir à Alice, notamment de draps pour dormir. À ce moment-là, je suis en train d'allumer les barils remplis de bois et de carton. Je n'ai pas osé la première fois que je suis arrivé, l'atmosphère était si écrasante, j'avais peur de priver les autres androïdes de leur étouffante tranquillité. Mais moi aussi je vis ici, maintenant, même si je passe beaucoup de temps dehors. Un peu de lumière ne devrait pas faire de mal. Simon propose que Kara ou Luther reste avec Alice le temps qu'ils fassent leur prospection.

« Elle peut rester avec moi. »

Simon me regarde avec une légère surprise, je ne sais pas s'il comprend que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me tenir occupé. Et Alice n'est vraiment pas une enfant difficile.

« Tu es sûr, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. »

Alice esquisse un sourire à mon encontre, je lui rends la politesse. Je crois qu'elle est encore un peu intimidée en me voyant – je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, dans son genre Luther m'impressionne pas mal et Alice le considère comme un ours en peluche. Est-ce que j'effraie les gens ? – et après avoir lâché la main de Kara, elle vient vers moi, réchauffant ses mains près du feu. Elle est encore si petite, le baril lui arrive au visage. Heureusement elle fait attention à ne pas se tenir trop prêt. Je vois d'autres androïdes s'approcher des autres foyers pour se réchauffer, ou profiter de la lumière. On dirait que j'ai bien fait. C'est un peu réconfortant… Je regarde Alice un moment et, les secondes passant, je me sens rapidement très impuissant.

« Désolé, il n'y a pas grand-chose ici pour les enfants… je m'excuse.

– C'est pas grave, j'aime bien… »

Je ne sais pas si elle le pense vraiment… Je regarde un long moment les flammes, pensif. Je refais tourner ces mêmes questions qui me hantent. Le foyer que j'ai quitté, la fosse, l'avenir. Quel avenir ? Toutes ces promesses incertaines qui avaient volé en éclats… Carl avait parlé de devoir me débrouiller seul, une fois qu'il ne serait plus là. Et voilà ce que je deviens… est-ce que je serai seulement capable de m'intégrer hors de Jericho ? Forger une fausse identité, créer les faux papiers, vivre dans la peur de voir cette fragile protection voler en éclats… et puis malgré moi, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de quitter les autres androïdes. Ils ne sont que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, mais… Aller dehors et rejoindre les humains, c'est passer sa vie à faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Semblant d'être un autre, et fermer les yeux sur tout le reste…

Alice est ailleurs. À force de fixer les flammes, je ne voyais plus autour de moi. Je la vois s'approcher à nouveau de l'autre enfant, toujours allongé et immobile… je n'ose pas la dissuader. Je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, mais…

Alice l'y rejoint avec lenteur, le regarde sans rien dire, puis avec des gestes précautionneux, elle s'allonge à côté de lui. Je jette un œil à North, celle-ci ne dit rien, ne les regarde pas, mais je suis sûr qu'elle les as vus. Elle m'inquiète. Je préfère me rapprocher d'Alice et du petit pour veiller sur eux moi-même.

Alice regarde le plafond comme lui et ne dit rien. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, mais maintenant ils ont l'air aussi inquiétants l'un que l'autre. Je n'ose pas dire un mot, pourtant j'aimerais leur en tirer un ou deux. Kara, Luther et Simon finissent par revenir et la chercher des yeux. Un peu inquiets, ils s'approchent sans empressement.

« Alice ? Tout va bien ?

– Hm-hm. »

Alice a un ton détaché, les mains sur son ventre. Je sais ce que doit se dire Kara : c'est froid, humide et sale, Alice ne devrait pas s'allonger par terre. Mais si elle est fatiguée… et maintenant qu'elle y est, c'est fait. Kara se résout à la laisser là, m'adressant un regard auquel je réponds d'un signe de tête : je reste là. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire après tout.

Après quelques minutes qui paraissent être des heures dans cette immobilité, Alice tourne la tête vers l'autre enfant. Elle l'observe sans un mot. Il n'a toujours pas bougé, on ne le voit même pas respirer, on ne peut même pas discerner sa LED sous ses cheveux, la seule preuve qu'il soit toujours actif est la légère quantité d'ondes qui filtrent hors de son système. Sans doute sans le vouloir, peut-être un défaut, peut-être n'importe quoi d'autre. Je pourrais tenter une communication mais il y a sûrement de très bonnes raisons à son silence.

Alice lève tout doucement la main, la déplace vers lui et du dos de celle-ci, touche son front. Puis ne bouge plus.

Les paupières de l'androïde n'ont même pas frémi à ce contact.

Lentement, après quelques secondes, elle finit par récupérer sa main et la reposer sur son ventre. C'était comme si… comme si Alice avait voulu prendre sa température. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu s'assurer de son état, étant humaine elle ne peut pas comprendre – enfin ressentir, qu'il est toujours actif. Elle continue de le regarder, et sous mes yeux, je le vois bouger la tête.

Il regarde Alice dans les yeux. Il a l'air… c'est horrible à dire mais il semble mort en dedans. Pourtant Alice semble toujours aussi calme.

« … ? »

Je… je crois qu'elle lui a parlé mais… Elle a chuchoté si bas… je repasse la scène dans ma mémoire et avec un peu de débrouille, je lis sur ses lèvres.

 _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

Elle l'a dit si bas… Je crois qu'Alice a compris, malgré son âge, l'état d'épuisement mental dans lequel il se trouve. Et elle ne veut pas troubler sa quiétude – si on peut l'appeler comme ça.

Il est figé, sa façon de la regarder est effrayante, mais il la regarde. Alors que d'après Simon, cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas effectué le moindre mouvement et encore moins communiqué avec quelqu'un.

 _Charli…_

Je cligne des yeux. Foutu tic. Hein ? Attends, c'était… ce n'était pas une pensée à moi, c'était… c'était un signal à ondes courtes, ça… C'était lui ?  
C'est son nom ? C'est vraiment son nom ?

Ils se regardent toujours sans bouger le moindre cil. Ah… Alice ne peut pas l'entendre !… assez gêné, je me secoue un peu et je me penche pour répondre aussi bas que possible.

« Il s'appelle Charli… »

Alice pointe ses pupilles vers moi quelques secondes avant de les ramener vers lui. Elle chuchote vraiment très bas :

« Est-ce que tu voudras jouer, tout à l'heure ? »

Je pince les lèvres avec un sourire désabusé. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, j'imagine. Et Charli bouge la tête, pour dire non. C'est un mouvement tardif, et lent, mais c'est je crois bien plus que ne l'espéraient Josh et Simon.

Je tourne la tête en me demandant si Simon pourrait être intéressé de voir ça, c'est le plus soucieux de chacun d'entre nous, et je remarque qu'il est déjà en train d'observer la scène de loin, absolument fasciné.

Alice lui pose doucement et lentement ses questions, auxquelles il répond en bougeant la tête avec précautions. Je me tourne vers North, qui glisse son regard d'eux à moi. Nous nous fixons.

 _C'est ça. Adorable. Et ça le sera encore plus lorsque Charli se fera fusiller sans sommation par les flics qui viendront la chercher._

Glaçante, elle me laisse ainsi et s'en va sur le pont. Je baisse les yeux.  
Je commence à avoir peur qu'elle puisse avoir raison.

* * *

Je me marre. J'adore qu'on se pose des questions. Vous venez de voir que je ne tiens toujours pas à vous dire ce que j'ai fait faire à Connor dans sa toute première mission, mais en plus je garde aussi un petit secret pour Kara et un autre pour Markus ! Vous verrez bien si c'est des choix classiques ou pas.

Et OUI, j'ai triché. Quand j'ai vu toute la flowchart dans la scène du repas, j'ai découvert la réponse psychologique de Connor, quand il doit donner son opinion du lieutenant. Comprenez bien, je comptais mettre celle avec le clin d'œil parce que c'est juste trop craquant, mais découvrir la réponse psychologique a réussi à me faire hésiter. Le clin d'œil dépasse tout, mais j'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne pas prendre la psycho.

Donc oui. Connor a essayé de trancher entre ces deux-là. Puis après avoir choisi il a réalisé qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il pensait et il a changé d'avis à la dernière seconde pour compléter. Lol.

Et oui j'ai spoilé Hank sur le système de "résurrection", oui, j'ai « gâché » ça mais ça me dérange pas, Hank pouvait se douter du système de remplacement et c'était peut-être même le cas – on lui pardonne d'être choqué la première fois qu'il voit son remplaçant, ça se comprend – et j'avais envie de leur faire avoir cette étrange conversation sur le chapitre de l'otage. Donc il fallait que je termine proprement, alors j'ai spoilé le système de transfert de mémoire.

Par ailleurs j'espère que vous avez pu cerner un petit peu plus le lieutenant. Au pire les choses sont censées se clarifier petit à petit.

Sinon quelles sont vos hypothèses pour le dénouement de la prise d'otage, la première mission de Connor ?


	9. Le nid, acceptation

Ça y est ! Toutes mes excuses à mes chers lecteurs pour ce retard ! Vous êtes encore une dizaine à me lire, j'espère que vous resterez ! Même si au fond je sais que ça risque de ne faire qu'en diminuant, malheureusement. Tant pis ! J'ai trop de chose à écrire pour abandonner maintenant !

Ce retard, il s'explique par Paris Manga, convention à laquelle je n'ai pas du tout regretté d'assister mais qui a exigé un préparatif un peu particulier qui m'a occupée tous les soirs de la dernière semaine. Maintenant c'est derrière moi, donc ce sera toujours aussi compliqué, mais pas autant que ces derniers jours, eh !

Ce chapitre ne révolutionne pas la fiction, mais il est pas mal ! Peut-être que certains passages en particulier vous emmerderont un peu, mais peut-être que les autres vont vous plaire, peut-être même que vous le trouverez « pas mal du tout », à vous de voir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le nid, acceptation.**

* * *

« Hé, Connor ! T'as les batteries à plat ou quoi ? »

Connor rouvrit les yeux, l'air avenant, comme toujours.

« Excusez-moi. Je remplissais un rapport pour Cyberlife.

– Oh… » Hank eut l'air intrigué. « …T'as l'intention de passer ta journée dans l'ascenseur ?

– Non. J'arrive tout de suite.

– Hm… » Anderson prit donc quelques pas d'avance. « Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ce gars ? »

Connor ne releva pas l'emploi d'un terme humain pour le suspect, commençant à s'y habituer.

« Personne n'est censé habiter ici, mais le voisin aurait vu un homme dissimulant une diode sous sa casquette, mentionna-t-il en jetant un regard à un tas de plumes dans le couloir.

– Oh putain si on doit mener l'enquête à chaque fois que quelqu'un entend un bruit étrange, la police va devoir sérieusement recruter… eh, tu remplissais vraiment un rapport dans l'ascenseur ? Rien qu'en fermant les yeux ?

– Exact.

– Bordel… rit-il doucement. Si je pouvais faire ça… »

Connor revint du fond du couloir après l'avoir vérifié. Anderson, lui, s'était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Connor l'y rejoignit et, en absence de consigne, il prit les devants et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il échangea un regard avec le lieutenant mais celui-ci fit la moue et haussa les épaules, passif. Comme s'il voulait laisser Connor travailler un peu tout seul, pour une fois.

Finalement, peut-être que leur conversation au chicken feeds n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait estimé. Au tout début de leur collaboration, Anderson avait voulu l'enfermer dans la voiture. Aujourd'hui il le laissait passer devant.

Connor toqua de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Mais ils n'entendaient que quelques bruits. Anderson fronça les sourcils, silencieux. « Police de Detroit, ouvrez ! »

Cette fois, un bruit plus fort résonna dans l'appartement. Il y avait bien quelqu'un et il avait réagi à cette annonce. Les deux enquêteurs n'échangèrent qu'un regard.

« Reste derrière moi.

– D'accord. »

L'arme sortie, Anderson ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.  
Ils visitèrent chaque pièce, toujours plus grise, plus poussiéreuse et plus sale que la précédente.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Et toujours plus de pigeons.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, ça pue ici ! »

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans l'appartement, il avait mis les voiles. Les deux équipiers pouvaient se mettre à la chasse aux indices. Pour l'instant, Hank était un peu perdu entre la volaille et la pénombre, sans parler du fumet qui s'était concentré à l'intérieur. Connor, lui, faisait son bonhomme de chemin à travers les volatiles sans plus se soucier de ce genre de détails, comme le fait qu'il naviguait à travers une espèce de poulailler géant.

« "R.T", épela-t-il en observant une veste militaire. Sans doute des initiales.

– Il a mis ses initiales sur sa veste ? Le genre de truc que fait ta mère quand t'es en colo… sourit Hank.

– Et R.T. pour Rupert Travis, on dirait.

– Comment tu sais ? »

Connor lui montra une carte qu'il venait de trouver : « Ce faux permis de conduire.

– Cool ! Au moins on sera pas venus là pour rien. »

Connor nota l'enthousiasme d'Anderson et se retrouva avec des résultats statistiques assez hétéroclites sur son humeur. Il faudrait vraiment faire affiner les paramètres de détection du sarcasme, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un tel écart-type.  
Il nota le même genre de variations étranges à chaque indice découvert, comme le journal codé caché dans le mur ou la découverte d'inscriptions dans la salle de bains. Alors qu'il faisait ces trouvailles, Anderson ouvrait une fenêtre pour ramener un peu d'air dans la pièce. Connor ne pouvait pas le blâmer, lui ne respirait pas vraiment.

« ra9…. Écrit exactement 2471 fois » montra-t-il lorsqu'Anderson le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Le lieutenant regarda le mur, jeta un œil tout en bas et pointa l'un des graffitis :

« T'en as loupé un. »

Troublé, la diode jaune, Connor baissa la tête pour vérifier, ratant par la même occasion le sourire en coin de son partenaire.

« Non, je l'avais compté…

– Et sinon, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Non. C'est le même sigle que l'androïde d'Ortiz a écrit sur le mur de la douche. Pourquoi sont-ils obsédés par ce sigle ? »

Il était bien gentil de se faire ses réflexions à haute voix, mais Anderson n'en avait aucune idée non plus alors… tiens ? « On dirait des genres de labyrinthes… » nota-t-il sur un autre pan de mur. Mais Connor n'y réagit pas, occupé à observer un stupide tabouret. Anderson jeta un œil à l'évier. Dégueulasse, songeait-il, avant de voir ce qui sautait aux yeux sur le rebord : « Hé, regarde ! Connor ! On dirait ta diode…

– … C'est bien ça. Biocomposant 9301. Désactivé le 6 Novembre 2038.

– Ha ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un androïde. Aucun humain ne pourrait vivre avec autant de pigeons… » lâcha Hank en quittant la salle de bain.

Connor laissa dire, profitant qu'il soit sorti pour analyser le contenu du lavabo, trouvant la couleur bleuâtre plutôt suspecte et familière. Mieux valait procéder tant que le lieutenant ne le voyait pas : il n'avait pas trop apprécié lorsque Connor avait performé une analyse au domicile d'Ortiz. Et Connor lui avait aimablement promis de ne plus recommencer, promesse qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas tenir.

Analyse…

Modèle WB200, numéro 847 004 961, disparu le 11/10/2036. Voilà qui commençait à les renseigner. Ce type d'androïde était utilisé comme agriculteur, travaillant à l'origine dans une des fermes urbaines de Detroit. Rien de bien mirobolant en somme, mais celui d'Ortiz était à la base tout aussi ordinaire, aussi Connor restait sur ses gardes.

Hank, lui, ne l'était pas, très calme et posé alors qu'il regardait un trou indécent au plafond. Ce trou, ça lui rappelait l'androïde d'Ortiz, qui s'était planqué au grenier sans bouger pendant des jours, restant sagement à sa place pendant que des flics enquêtaient en bas. Ce serait quand même sacrément vache que le suspect ait choisi de faire exactement la même ch-

 _ **«** **Lieutenant !** **»**_

Pas le temps pour dire plus. Pas le temps pour l'aider. Hank voulu réagir mais une masse humaine chuta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il entendit les bruits conjugués du squatteur et de Connor. En se tournant, discernable entre des battements d'ailes de ces putain de pigeons, il vit Connor retrouver l'équilibre alors que l'androïde fuyait par l'entrée. Juste alors qu'il croisait le regard de Hank, celui-ci comprit à quoi il pensait. Rien de cassé ? Putain pas le temps pour ces conneries !

« Choppe-le ! »

L'autorisation était suffisante. Connor se mit en chasse.

### ### ###

North essayait de ne pas regarder Alice déambuler dans l'épave, discutant peu à peu avec tous les androïdes présents. North avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle revenait vers eux plus tard, ils lui souriaient. Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles avaient à lui sourire idiotement ? Les humains ne valaient pas la peine qu'on leur offre des sentiments. Les humains étaient répugnants… mais évidemment, ces espèces de gros naïfs ne voyaient en Alice qu'une innocente petite fille.

Mais North savait, elle, qu'il n'y avait rien à garder chez eux. Rien. Les gosses n'étaient qu'une version rapetissée de ces gens, des ordures en attente, prêts à apprendre de leurs aînés leur indifférence, leur mépris, leur égoïsme, leur violence.

Quand bien même Alice ne serait pas du genre à les détruire de sang-froid, même en grandissant, eh bien elle deviendrait de ceux qui passeraient leur chemin sans un regard pour la détresse que vivaient ses gens. Les gens comme North, ou Charli, ou n'importe lequel de ces désespérés de l'épave.

« Bonjour ?… »

North n'avait pas envie de faire un scandale, aussi elle continua de lancer sa balle, la faisant rebondir pour toujours revenir, ignorant Alice avec autant de froideur que possible.

« ...Bon… Bonjour ? »

North mit toute son application à rester indifférente. Alice finit par repartir à petits pas. Parfait. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à cette gosse. Faire mutuellement comme si l'autre n'existait pas, c'était le meilleur compromis qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

« … North ? »

Interloquée, elle tourna la tête pour voir Charli.

Le petit. Il s'était finalement levé. Il tenait debout et parlait avec sa voix. Il la regardait.  
Cela faisait des semaines qui était resté allongé et mutique. Des semaines.  
Alice était allée chercher son aide, trop timide pour insister auprès de North. Elle avait dû lui demander conseil. Elle se servait de lui.

« Alice répare un peu tout le monde en ce moment. Elle a des petites mains donc elle arrive à attraper des trucs dans des coins étroits. Elle m'a remis le b4039 dans le bon sens, d'ailleurs. T'as vu ? »

Il fit gigoter sa jambe droite. Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, très attentive.

« Du coup Lucy lui a parlé des androïdes blessés, alors elle fait le tour du Jericho depuis tout à l'heure. T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Immobile, les yeux de North glissèrent d'Alice – tassée, intimidée – à Charli, qui ajouta :

« Elle a vraiment des doigts de fée. Elle connaît rien en mécanique mais si tu lui explique bien…

– Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

North se remit dans la position confortable qu'elle affectionnait et fit à nouveau rebondir sa balle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Charli hausser les épaules à l'intention d'Alice avant de l'emmener voir autre chose, la tenant par la main.

Josh avait vu la scène, de loin. Il la rejoignit.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la laisser faire ? Je sais que ton bras ne se lève plus au maximum de sa hauteur. Ça vaut le coup d'ess-

– Je ne _veux pas_ qu'elle me touche. »

Elle laissa la balle rebondir, trop occupée à transpercer Josh du regard et le couper d'une voix tranchante. Elle sauta ensuite à terre et prit le premier escalier qui pouvait l'éloigner de la cale où ils se trouvaient, et où _elle_ se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas un endroit pour les humains. C'était un havre de paix pour les androïdes, et il n'était déjà pas terrible en soi. La première réaction de Markus lorsqu'il l'avait découvert était aussi celle de North : ils venaient ici pour mourir en silence.  
C'était déjà assez dur.

### ### ###

Anderson sortit de l'appartement avec un sacré retard, il en était conscient. Foutus pigeons de merde, saloperie, pigeons de merde, putain de merde… Une fois dehors, il balaya le paysage du regard et aperçu les deux androïdes, beaucoup plus loin.

« Bordel de merde… »

Non seulement le fuyard était taré – en même temps il fuyait, le flic avait déjà vu quel genre d'ailes la panique pouvait faire pousser – mais Connor tenait exactement la même couche. Est-ce qu'il lui avait donné un ordre un peu trop direct ? Connor suivait le déviant carrément à la trace, quitte à faire les mêmes conneries, tout en souplesse.

Anderson fit une analyse.

S'il en jugeait par sa trajectoire, le fuyard n'aurait pas dix-mille solutions par la suite. S'il éliminait les possibilités absurdes (c'est-à-dire absurdes même pour cet athlète) et qu'il éliminait celles qui donneraient l'avantage à Connor, le sprinteur avait de grandes chances de passer par un coin qu'Anderson pourrait atteindre avant eux.

« Et c'est parti… »

Pas question de rester les bras croisés pendant que monsieur brushing & premier degré se tapait tout le boulot.

### ### ###

North soupira.

Objectivement, Alice apportait réellement son lot d'avantages. Le Jericho était hanté. Hanté par le doux bruit des conversations. Alice avait chassé cette chape de plomb par sa présence, les petits groupes autour des fûts de métal que Markus avait embrasés s'étaient mis à discuter, comme si la pesante atmosphère les avait retenus de vouloir faire entendre leur voix. Jusque-là, personne ne parlait car personne ne parlait.

Ils vivaient. Un peu, mais ils vivaient. Et ils se souriaient. Pour oublier la torpeur de leur aujourd'hui. Pour se consoler avec ce calme, par rapport au chaos d'hier. Et ne pas penser à demain. Pourquoi avait-il fallu une humaine pour remédier à ça ?

North et la petite se regardaient, séparées par la hauteur de l'étage où North se tenait, appuyée à la rambarde. Lasse, elle finit par lui faire signe. Alice alla tout de suite à sa rencontre, montant avec empressement les escaliers. North prit de quoi s'asseoir et découvrit son épaule, qu'elle dénuda de sa peau avant de tirer sur une des pièces blanches avec sa main libre pour ouvrir le haut de son omoplate.

« Le 306… elle s'interrompit et chercha plus simple : il y a deux pièces qui ne se touchent plus alors qu'elles devraient. Essaye de les trouver. »

Alice mit la main à l'intérieur et appuya doucement sur les divers éléments, jusqu'à en trouver un qui bougeait et dont l'extrémité ressemblait pas mal à un embout complémentaire un peu plus loin, en face.

« Ça ?

– Parfait. Tu peux essayer de les clipser ?

– Je vais faire de mon mieux !… si ça coince, peut-être que Charli…

– Par contre j'aime autant te le dire tout de suite, gamine, on va pas être copines.

– ….De quoi ?…

– Si tu réussis, alors on dira que je ne te déteste plus. »

Il se passa un long silence pendant lequel North réfléchit à ses paroles, pour être sûre, mais elles étaient sincères alors elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était un androïde libre désormais, qu'on n'aille pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire à un être humain. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus apprécier cette gosse du jour au lendemain comme ces désespérés du bocal.

Les doigts fins d'Alice se remirent en mouvement et travaillèrent une bonne minute, en silence, luttant contre la dureté de l'ensemble jusqu'à réussir à remettre l'embout de la pièce dans son emplacement. Par chance, celle-ci avait juste sauté de son fermoir, qui n'était pas détérioré. Sitôt qu'elle sentit la réparation faite et la main d'Alice ressortie, North referma et recouvrit son bras d'un seul mouvement, pour le faire jouer ensuite.

« …. eh ben… c'est du beau travail. J'admets. Pas mal. »

Alice avait la tête baissée.

« Merci. »

Alice ne disait toujours rien. Elle reprit l'escalier en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Alice était une gosse, songea North, une gosse fragile qui s'émouvait de pas grand-chose, visiblement.

Au loin, Kara et Luther revenaient avec un petit sac plastique chacun. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Alice se précipita dans leurs bras.  
Rien qu'une gosse.

### ### ###

Connor commençait à considérer, entre deux énormes masses de calcul ultra-rapide, qu'il s'était engagé dans une course-poursuite extrêmement dangereuse. Il avait frôlé la destruction plus d'une fois et le déviant arrivait à conserver son avance. Il n'était pas impossible que les concepteurs du RK n'aient pas tout à fait envisagé une telle mise à l'épreuve. En tout cas, son système était très réussi : prévisualisant les trajectoires, calculant les mouvements, prenant même en compte les effets de ces efforts algorithmiques sur sa performance globale, dosant le temps accordé à chaque question pour expédier tous les paramètres en un temps record. Un parfait équilibre.

Les concepteurs avaient envisagé de telles situations mais n'avaient pas pu estimer leur efficacité avant un test en situation réel. Ils allaient être servis.

Il atteignit un champ de maïs qui lui bloquait la vue. Il devait accélérer l'allure. Le déviant pouvait profiter de cette situation pour le semer, mais il pouvait très bien aussi l'attendre au meilleur endroit pour le frapper. De toute façon Connor n'avait pas le choix, il devait se jeter dans… Cette voix… Anderson ?

Il sortit du champ de maïs juste à temps pour voir le lieutenant basculer par dessus le toit, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait à la force de ses bras.

Le lieutenant. Le déviant. Il fallait trancher. Il n'avait qu'une demi seconde !

 _Analyse_

Deux options, chacune portant notamment les intérêts de deux objectifs différents.  
En premier, la mission. Traquer les déviants. Le suspect s'enfuyait, il n'était plus si loin, Anderson l'avait ralenti et donnait ainsi une chance à Connor de le rattraper.  
Et la seconde option : le lieutenant. Le programme d'insertion et d'étude du terrain policier, en vue d'une amélioration du service Cyberlife. En mauvaise posture, la situation d'Anderson requérait une assistance immédiate – hésiter trop longtemps serait à la fois inapproprié et inadéquat aux deux solutions. Un algorithme dédié évaluait les chances de survie d'Anderson à 89 %.

Pardon ? Quel algorithme ? Pourquoi ce chiffre ?

Blackout.

Pour la toute première fois depuis sa mise en service, Connor fut confronté à un sérieux problème.

Jusqu'alors, ne pas avoir l'ensemble des données sous le nez lui convenait : certains algorithmes travaillaient séparément de sa partie émergée, « consciente » si on voulait vulgariser. Ces sous-programmes se passaient en interne, comme l'analyse chimique par exemple. À tout moment, Connor pouvait avoir un regard sur l'ensemble des données de calcul, s'il estimait que les détails pouvaient s'avérer pertinents.

En théorie, il _pouvait_ consulter ces données. Il _pouvait_ faire parler ce chiffre et comprendre comment il avait été calculé. Sur quelles bases. Avec quelle marge d'erreur.  
Quelle _marge d'erreur_.

En théorie, il pouvait accéder à toutes ces informations et vérifier ce que valait ce pauvre nombre à deux chiffres. Dans la pratique, c'était impossible.

Chaque seconde comptait. S'il pouvait entrer dans son palais mental le temps d'une analyse standard de son environnement immédiat, et ainsi prendre une décision en un dixième de seconde, il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir le temps d'extraire des données complexes dans les sous-programmes. Ça lui prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.

Restait une question en suspend. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doutait-il, aujourd'hui, de ces codes qui jusqu'alors ne l'avaient jamais trahi ? Ces mêmes codes qui l'avaient porté jusqu'ici dans cette course-poursuite sans la moindre égratignure, ceux-là même qui l'avaient donné gagnant lorsqu'il avait fallu maîtriser Ralph, ou… ou Alice.

Alice était la première faille de son système. Alors qu'il n'avait pourtant restreint aucun de ses sous-programmes pour traiter cette affaire.  
À présent, il était face à un chiffre invérifiable, et d'un autre obstacle de taille.

En effet, lors de son premier calibrage : lors de sa mise en fonction et de sa mise au point, lorsque Connor avait pris conscience de tous ses objectifs, de leurs tenants et aboutissants, lorsqu'on lui avait appris une immense partie de toutes les subtilités de ce monde, lorsqu'il avait mis tous ces éléments de base en place, Connor avait été confronté à la notion d'humain. À son statut légal. À son arrangement biologique. Aux études faites par les psychologues et autres analystes du comportement – précieux pour un négociateur.

Une règle en était ressortie.

La vie. Elle était précieuse. Toute vie était importante. Chaque vie était cruciale.

Cet obstacle enfin complètement érigé et armé de ses doutes précédents, il oblitéra tout le reste. Le chiffre. Le déviant. La mission. Il ne restait plus qu'Anderson.

Connor quitta l'analyse sans plus attendre. Après tout il avait tiré cette information, cette évaluation, ce jugement de valeur sur la vie par lui-même, depuis le jour où il avait été mis sous tension.  
La vie d'Anderson était prioritaire. C'est ainsi qu'il se précipita à son secours.

« Ah, putain ! » soufflait Anderson en se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le sol. « Fait chier !… on le tenait, putain !

– C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. » répondit machinalement Connor. Car après tout, s'il l'avait capturé avant, le déviant n'aurait pas pu mettre la vie d'Anderson en danger et cette mission n'aurait pas été un échec. Enfin, ce n'était que partie remise. Connor n'échouait jamais vraiment.

« Tu l'aurais eu, si je n'avais pas été là. »

Connor se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'argumenter, c'étaient deux avis différents et… personnels. De toute façon Connor était tenu de faire au mieux, y compris considérer que si la mission avait été interrompue, ce n'était pas du fait du lieutenant, puisque Connor était censé s'adapter à tout, y compris à lui pour réussir.  
Ceci dit, une telle concession de la part du lieutenant était un fort changement de comportement. Sans doute car il venait de vivre une situation de danger de mort.

« C'est pas grave, reprit Anderson face à son silence. On sait à quoi il ressemble, on le trouvera. »

Anderson rebroussait chemin, tandis que Connor observait à nouveau les environs, surveillant une éventuelle mais peu probable réapparition du déviant. Le lieutenant hésita. Et se retourna vers lui.

« Eh, Connor ? »

Il se tourna à son tour, d'un beau mouvement lisse, prêt à l'écoute, l'air neutre. Pivotage, gauche ! Comme si la course-poursuite et la presque chute d'Anderson dataient déjà de la veille.  
Un demi-tour des plus androïdesque. Un porte-manteau n'aurait pas fait mieux. C'était à peine si Hank se souvenait de ce qu'il voulait _essayer_ de lui dire.

« Non, rien. »

Connor le regarda s'en aller, cherchant avec ses programmes la possible remarque qu'il avait été sur le point de lui faire. En vain.

Il se retrouvait momentanément seul, par ce temps clair, à réaliser que la décision qu'il avait dû prendre, la décision de prioriser Anderson avait mis à mal son logiciel. Fortement. Devoir aller à l'encontre de son objectif principal était mauvais pour la stabilité de l'ensemble. Mais il l'avait fallu.

Il devait être encore meilleur.

### ### ###

« Salut, Hank !

– 'Lut… »

Fatigué, le lieutenant rejoignit directement son bureau pour taper un énième rapport, en l'occurrence sur le fameux "Rupert Travis". Connor rejoignit le sien et fit de même. L'ambiance était calme au commissariat, un brin bruyante des coups de fil et des déplacements. Les deux enquêteurs ne se parlaient pas non plus. Connor avait déjà rendu un double rapport dans la voiture, un pour Cyberlife, un pour Fowler. Trajet durant lequel ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Hank bataillait encore sur son clavier – il avait beau faire, il n'était vraiment pas dactylo – Fowler le fit venir dans son bureau. Connor le laissa y aller seul. Après tout, s'il était convoqué lui aussi il aurait entendu son nom.

« Ben alors ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Judith.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Nous avons effectué une mission aujourd'hui, malheureusement le déviant nous a échappé.

– Oh, c'est dommage ça… et c'est tout ?

– C'est tout. J'ai fait les comptes-rendus nécessaires, je m'occupe maintenant des dossiers en attente pour tâcher de trouver notre prochaine enquête…

– Attends-attends, c'est pas ça, Connor. C'est pas juste ça.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Ben y'a que vous vous dites pas un mot, là, on dirait que vous vous faites la gueule, Hank et toi.

– … Nous… enfin, le lieutenant n'a pas de raison particulière de m'en vouloir… à priori.

– À priori ? »

La diode jaune de Connor témoignait de sa réflexion, incapable de trouver une réponse simple. Judith eût un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle quittait son siège pour venir s'appuyer sur le bureau de Connor.

« Allez, raconte-moi. Je connais Hank depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Je devrais pouvoir t'aider.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que vous voulez entendre…

– Ben je sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui s'est mal passé aujourd'hui ? À part la chasse au déviant ? Ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose d'important quand vous l'avez poursuivi ? »

Évidemment, Connor eût en tête le moment où Anderson avait basculé dans le vide. Mais il mit cette information de côté. L'officier Moore n'avait pas à en avoir connaissance, Connor n'était peut-être aux yeux de certains qu'une pâle imitation d'humain, il n'avait pas moins conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas correct de révéler le fait qu'Anderson n'ait pas eu le dessus sur le déviant. C'était là une question de fierté que ses connaissances en psychologie expliquaient assez facilement.

« Allez, quoi, Connor, je suis sûre que je peux t'aider ! »

Connor chercha donc ailleurs et encore une fois, la réponse était toute trouvée.

« Nous avons eu une discussion, à l'heure du repas.

– Sur quoi ?

– … beaucoup de choses différentes, calcula Connor. Le repas en lui-même et notamment un briefing sur les déviants, fit savoir Connor qui selon lui ne devait pas en dire plus, le reste concernant les fréquentations d'Anderson et leurs dossiers respectifs.

– Oh, allez, vas-y, raconte un peu !

– C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'une conversation privée, avec des détails personnels, officier. Je ne peux pas évaluer précisément ce qu'il m'est possible de vous communiquer…

– Fais un effort, brosse les grandes lignes ! Il y a quelque chose qui s'est mal passé pendant cette pause bouffe ? »

Encore une fois, Connor prit le temps de bien faire tourner son processeur avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait. Il faut savoir que derrière ma mission primaire est organisée une pyramide d'objectifs secondaires, incluant ma relation avec le lieutenant. J'ai essayé de satisfaire ces objectifs lors de cette pause repas mais il ne m'a pas semblé y avoir un seul signe d'amélioration chez le lieutenant au cours de cette conversation.

– Oh. Il t'a traité de flic en plastique ?

– Non. » répondit-il puisque ça, c'était Gary qui s'en était chargé.

« Il a levé la voix ?

– Une fois, légèrement » nota-t-il : lorsqu'Anderson s'était impatienté pour connaître la fin de sa toute première mission.

« Il t'a pas insulté ou crié dessus, ou fait mine de te baffer ?

– Non.

– Il a pas eu de remarque foireuse ?

– Qu'appelez-vous une remarque foireuse ?

– Ben… par exemple, une fois Gavin a… hm… …euh… non, je peux pas te raconter ça. Écoute, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a vraiment été énervé par cette conversation ?

– Il n'était pas de meilleure humeur que d'ordinaire.

– … ben… ben c'est déjà pas si mal, alors.

– Vous êtes sûre, officier Moore ? répondit-il avec l'air de douter complètement de cette affirmation.

– Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? Hank ne te déteste pas. Tu l'agaces très fort, c'est tout. »

Connor resta parfaitement perplexe.

« Le truc, Connor, c'est que si Hank ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas te blairer, il te le montrerait vraiment, il ne te laisserai déjà pas traîner dans ses pattes et même enquêter avec lui. Je crois qu'il t'adresserait même pas la parole. Mais vous avez eu une discussion, non ? Genre une vraie discussion, en dehors du boulot, où il cherchait pas à chaque fois à t'envoyer bouler ?

– C'était un dialogue… résuma-t-il.

– Ben voilà. »

Moore en resta là, tout simplement. Pour elle, qui connaissait Hank depuis quelques années, ces mêmes éléments qui laissaient Connor dans le brouillard quasi total, étaient pour elle absolument concluants. Il haussa légèrement les épaules :

« Ces idées ne m'en disent pas plus sur les détails qui lui font perdre patience et ceux qui lui conviennent.. Il reste impossible de faire évoluer la situation…

– Attends, je peux peut-être t'aiguiller sur un truc, mais tu lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, hein ? »

Connor analysa la requête. Mentir au lieutenant ? Impossible. Anderson saurait tout dès qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit de poser la question.

« D'accord.

– Ok ! Alors en fait… »

Et pendant que Moore faisait part de ses observations personnelles, Hank et Jeffrey discutaient de la situation globale.

« T'es pas obligé de me convoquer chaque fois que je rentre de mission, putain…

– Hé, oh, je viens aux nouvelles, c'est tout. J'aime pas spécialement non plus de savoir que tu bosses avec une de leurs machines, tu sais. Je suis sûr que cette petite merde pourrait espionner nos fichiers s'ils en avaient envie. Il t'a déjà posé problème ?

– À part afficher une tête de demeuré et causer absolument tout le temps ?

– _À part ça_ , oui ?

– Hm… c'est… passable.

– Passable ? Mon dieu, je t'avais pas entendu faire un compliment pareil depuis le pot de départ de Jones !

– Tu me fais chier, Jeff.

– C'est réciproque, je te rassure. Non mais sans blague, ils t'ont pas…

– Non, ils m'ont pas refourgué leur dernière merde, évidemment, Jeff, ils prennent ça très au sérieux ! Avec les déviants c'est tout leur business qui risque d'en prend un coup. Donc fondamentalement, ils ont fait un… un bon sac en plastique.

– Eh ben, avec toi on pourrait écrire un dictionnaire, quelle précision, quelle éloquence…

– Mais ça va, quoi, merde, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C'est un labo sur pattes, ça trouve tout ce qui traîne et ça arrive à reconstituer n'importe quelle baston à partir de l'angle du trombone posé sur la table du cinquième !… »

Hank cessa de râler, laissant sa phrase en suspend, comme si elle était terminée. Il réalisait en fait juste qu'il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler de son foirage total d'aujourd'hui. Putain sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup. Avant, personne ne l'aurait fait voler comme ça. Petit con de jardinier.

« … bon. »

Il y eut un petit silence gênant.

« Hank, t'es sûr qu'il va pas essayer de te niq-

– Mais bordel non, il est trop occupé à me lécher les bottes…

– Hein ?

– Écoute, c'est simple. Soit il analyse la scène de crime et les preuves qui traînent un peu partout, soit on n'est plus dessus et j'ai le choix entre l'assistant le plus lèche-cul de sa promotion, ou l'androïde policier de base : raide comme la justice et silencieux comme un macchabée. On a vu plus dangereux, Jeff. »

Jeff fit la moue, n'ayant rien à ajouter.

« Bon, ben si ça te convient…

– J'ai jamais dit que ça me convenait ! râla Hank en agitant son index alors que Jeffrey secouait la main, désinvolte :

– Mais oui, je sais, va. Ben éclate-toi bien. »

Hank secoua la tête, trop las pour râler ou même soupirer, quittant simplement le bureau.

« … c'est pour ça que t'as toutes tes chances. Tu vois ? »

Judith était à moitié assise sur le bureau de Connor, constata-t-il. Cette femme voulait vraiment faire partie du processus d'adaptation de Connor à son environnement – en l'occurrence le commissariat. 'Pas vrai, il avait assez de boulot, pas besoin qu'elle lui complique la tâche en lui apprenant n'importe quoi… Et puis zut, hein. C'était le soir, Hank avait faim et sommeil. Il demanda juste :

« Chances de quoi ?

– Euuuuuh non rien. Rien du tout. »

Judith fila à son bureau, confirmant à Hank qu'elle essayait bel et bien de bidouiller l'androïde à sa manière. Il repensa un peu à la journée qu'il venait de passer avant de se remettre au travail, jusqu'à ce que Connor ne parte de son côté.  
Anderson avait alors déjà fini ses rapports depuis longtemps et avait simplement trouvé de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à son départ. Enfin ! Le guignol était parti ! Bien.

Il repassa aux choses sérieuses et se remit au travail. Il avait quelque chose à voir et il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il travailla donc une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Pour autant, cela ne s'étala pas vraiment sur son visage.  
Il était comme quelqu'un venant d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, mais qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il resta un bon moment devant son écran, bougeant de temps en temps la fenêtre à l'écran pour voir ou lire quelques détails, avant de se décider à terminer sa journée.

Il était plutôt calme. _É_ gal à lui-même.

### ### ###

North leva les yeux vers la nouvelle apparition : un autre déviant avait trouvé Jericho. Josh, Simon, puis d'autres vinrent l'accueillir. Elle les avait vus en pleine conversation avec Kara, North avait cru entendre qu'elle les remerciait pour l'accueil qu'ils leur avait fait et le soutient qu'ils leur avaient apporté, compte tenu de la présence d'Alice. Ils lui avaient renvoyé l'ascenseur, après tout Alice avait apporté son lot de petits avantages. Certes, les androïdes étaient toujours en piteux état, manquant de nouvelles pièces ou de sang bleu. Mais les ajustements que ses petits doigts pouvaient apporter en se faufilant entre les biocomposants et le reste de la mécanique étaient absolument bienvenus.

Et sa naïveté. Alice leur avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour avoir des discussions amicales les uns avec les autres.

Elle observa de loin et avec curiosité ce nouvel arrivant. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme.

« Bienvenue. Tu es arrivé à Jericho. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Le visage du petit nouveau se détendait, alors que les androïdes faisaient les présentations. North se motiva un peu à se lever, c'était important de se faire bon accueil les uns les autres, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère, elle en voyait bien l'importance.

Ils ne pouvaient compter que les uns sur les autres, il fallait respecter cela, c'était la dernière barrière avant la solitude, et l'abandon. Ils étaient suffisamment livrés à eux-mêmes comme cela.

« Oui, je vais bien, assurait le nouveau à Simon. Il y a un ami que j'aimerai essayer de retrouver.

– Un ami ? Vous vous êtes perdus ?

– C'était il y a longtemps… il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose, et ça nous a fait un choc tous les deux. On s'est enfui en même temps et on s'est tout de suite perdus de vue. Mais j'avais l'espoir de le retrouver ici…

– Suis-nous. Nous allons te présenter aux autres, nous verrons bien si… »

Alors que Simon et Josh voulaient faire demi-tour vers le cœur de la cale, ils virent que leur invité s'était figé avec une raideur anormale

« Qu'y a-t-il ?…

– Celle-ci. »

Il regardait Alice avec une intensité rare. Celle-ci, qui se cachait déjà derrière les jambes de Kara par timidité, se tassa légèrement sur elle-même.

« Ce rouge, là. C'est des égratignures ?… Elle est _humaine_ ? insista-t-il en voyant que personne ne lui répondait. Kara se secoua un peu, tentant de garder son sang-froid :

« Elle est avec moi, elle a- nous avons juste besoin d'un endroit pour nous reposer…

– Alors faites ça ailleurs ! Je croyais que c'était un endroit pour les androïdes…. regarda-t-il Josh, Simon et les autres d'un air pesant. Vous abritez des humains ?

– Non, il n'y a qu'Alice…

– Alors virez-la ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! »

Les autres androïdes étaient trop fatigués, usés, épuisés pour tenir ce type de stress : North vit la plupart d'entre eux avoir une réaction de recul. Ils étaient profondément gênés. Josh essaya de tempérer la situation : « écoute, ces gens avaient besoin de se cacher, eux aussi. Alice…

– Cette fille est humaine ! répéta-t-il. À quel moment un humain a-t-il besoin d'être protégé ?!

– À tout instant. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Markus, muet jusque-là.

« Les enfants sont plus vulnérables que tu le crois. Rupert, c'est ça ? »

Son regard dur lui tint lieu de réponse.

« Alice est comme nous. Elle vivait une situation dangereuse et éprouvante psychologiquement. Lorsque la police a eut l'occasion de s'en occuper, ils n'ont rien fait pour elle. Elle aurait pu en mourir. Alors voilà ce qu'elle fait ici. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Rupert le regardait sans ciller, immobile comme un obélisque imposant qui les écrasait tous un peu de sa hauteur. Personne n'osait plus s'imposer, même Josh et Simon attendaient de voir quelle serait sa réaction avant de prononcer un seul mot.

Rupert fit un pas vif vers Alice.

Ce fut le moment où North choisi de se placer aux côtés de Kara devant la petite. Rupert lui jeta un regard aussi surpris que furieux.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée, lâcha-t-elle avec cette espèce de désinvolture froide qui lui collait à la peau. Je traite les humains avec justesse. Je les déteste tous équitablement de tout mon être. Mais force est de constater qu'Alice fait ce qu'il faut pour mériter sa place ici. Tu serais arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, le Jericho ne t'aurait pas apparu comme il est maintenant. »

Rupert continua de la transpercer du regard, ce que North semblait laisser glisser sur elle comme une goutte de pluie sur la toile cirée de son indifférence.

« Tu devrais aller voir Lucy. Elle peut t'aider, te remettre un peu d'aplomb si tu en as besoin, et elle est la plus à même de savoir si ton ami est ici ou non. » conseilla-t-elle d'un coup de tête en direction de l'espace où officiait Lucy.

Rupert continua de la fixer avec colère, mais North s'en désintéressait. Elle était assez emmerdée d'avoir dû prendre la défense d'Alice, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un esclandre. Il y avait assez de violence dehors. Il y avait assez eu de violence en eux pour ne pas en rajouter ici.

Rupert s'en alla vers Lucy, Kara se tourna vers elle et la remercia chaleureusement alors que Luther prenait naturellement Alice dans ses bras. North les écouta et les regarda une seconde avant d'agiter la main en s'en allant. « Je veux plus être mêlée à ça, à l'avenir, ok ?

– Oui. Merci encore ! »

Bon sang cette fille était vraiment bourrée d'optimisme, hein. En même temps il en fallait pour trimballer une petite fille humaine jusqu'ici.

Charli se ramena du coin où il était resté à passer le temps et rejoignit les trois autres :

« Dis, Alice, tu veux jouer ? »

* * *

Voilà ! J'en ai fini avec ce chapitre ! Quel taf ! Il va falloir que je me couche mais je voulais faire d'autres choses après, c'est con… Bon, en attendant, c'est fait, c'est fait ! Je suis contente ! J'espère que vous aussi. Ç'aura été presque plus de fatigue que de plaisir pour moi, mais ne pas me tenir à ma promesse de faire cette fiction en hebdomadaire aurait été encore plus décevant, donc bref !

A la semaine prochaine (sans faute j'espère bien) pour la suite des aventures de tout ce beau monde !


	10. Roulette russe, l'expédition

Wah, déjà le dixième chapitre ! On retombe encore une fois dans la chronologie mais je n'allais pas passer à côté de cette partie ! Et puis on n'est plus si loin de certains événements très particuliers. Alors on fonce !

Bonne lecture !

(P.S : je ne l'avais pas précisé mais Charli, l'enfant androïde de Jericho, est l'enfant prostré qu'on peut voir dans le jeu, j'ai juste décidé de lui donner une identité)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Roulette russe, l'expédition**

* * *

« Bonjour, Amanda.

– Connor… je t'attendais. Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu ? »

Nous nous mettons en marche dans le calme du jardin, sous un parapluie. La conversation commence seulement après quelques pas.

« Ce déviant semblait être un cas fascinant. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à le capturer.

– En effet.

– As-tu appris quelque chose ? »

Sur cet androïde, quelques choses, en effet.

« Les murs de l'appartement étaient couverts de labyrinthes et autres symboles. Comme les autres déviants, il a l'air obsédé par le sigle ra9.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– J'ai aussi trouvé son journal. Mais il est chiffré. Le décoder prendra des semaines.

– Tu étais à deux doigts de capturer ce déviant… »

C'est exact.

« Comment ta relation avec le lieutenant évolue-t-elle ? »

Question plus délicate. Avant l'intervention de l'officier Moore, la réponse aurait été moins difficile à formuler. Désormais…

« Il semblerait que notre relation prenne la bonne direction. Il est sans doute reconnaissant que je lui ai sauvé la vie, sur le toit. Mais il a une façon bien à lui de le montrer. »

Amanda ne répond pas. Le choix de sa question montre bien qu'elle attend une certaine évolution sur ce point, puisque j'ai estimé qu'il valait la peine de travailler dessus. Mais elle s'attendra sans doute à plus de résultats. Finalement, elle s'arrête sur le pont.

« Nous devons agir rapidement. La déviance continue de se répandre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les médias ne l'apprennent. Nous devons éradiquer le phénomène, quoi qu'il en coûte.

– Bien sûr, Amanda. Il n'est pas question de vous décevoir.

– … Nous avons reçu un nouveau cas. Va trouver Anderson. »

Amanda passe son chemin, ignorant la pluie.

### ### ###

Markus dévisage les autres androïdes un à un. Charli marche, mais il ne peut pas courir. Josh aurait, paraît-il, un trou béant grand comme la main, bas sous la poitrine. Le morceau d'enveloppe y correspondant serait enfoncé dans son bassin, impossible à déloger, bien qu'il ne gênerait pas ses apparemment pas ses mouvements. D'autres encore sont incapables de marcher à un rythme normal, ou bien respirent à peine. Alice leur a rendu le sourire, leur rappelant qu'ici, rien ne les empêche de profiter du calme, surtout s'il s'agit de leurs derniers instants. Mais cela ne leur rendra pas leur forme d'antan. Quelques temps plus tôt, Markus avait analysé un caisson vidé de ses bio-composants, appartenant à Cyberlife. Celui-ci lui avait donné l'adresse du point de livraison des fameuses pièces et ce n'était pas si loin, juste assez pour ne pas mettre en péril le Jericho.

Il était temps d'en parler à Simon.

« Quoi ?… tu veux voler ces pièces sur les docks ?

– Parfaitement.

– Mais les quais sont surveillés. On peut pas simplement y aller et prendre ce qu'on veut. Les humains ne nous laisseront pas faire.

– Je ne comptais pas spécialement leur demander la permission.

– Mais nous n'avons pas d'armes… »

Markus se tourna vers Josh, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que leur petite conversation s'ébruite si tôt.

« Et même si c'était le cas, aucun de nous ne sait se battre… »

C'était vite dit, pensait Markus. Et de toute façon ce n'était même pas la question !

« On peut voler ce dont on a besoin sans avoir à se battre, répondit-il, sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de commencer ainsi.

– On va juste réussir à se faire tuer ! »

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pessimistes.

« Possible, admit-il, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre qu'on nous désactive. Non ? »

Après tout, qu'avaient-ils à perdre dans ce caveau ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être réparés, ici, tout juste rafistolés par la bonté d'âme d'une paire de petites mains, sans force et sans technique 'et par le tison de Lucy.

« Je suis avec toi. »

North ?

Markus sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance lui échapper en la voyant le soutenir.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée…

– Écoute, Simon, je ne force personne, reprit Markus. Simplement je vais demander s'il y a des volontaires parmi ceux encore valides. Quand nous serons prêts, nous partirons et nous reviendrons avec autant de pièces que possible, pour tout le monde.

– Je comprends…

– Merci. » Markus hochait la tête en signe de reconnaissance et Simon haussait les épaules en signe d'acceptation :

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer… »

Markus afficha un air confus. Simon secoua légèrement la tête : « J'en suis.

– … Mais tu n'es pas obligé de…

– Je suis valide. Entièrement. Ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir autant de bras que possible si ça marche.

– Simon…

– Bon, soupira Josh. Eh ben je vais nous chercher des sacs. Mais je vous préviens, si on se fait désactiver, souvenez vous de moi en train de vous dire : "je vous l'avais bien dit" ! »

Simon eut un petit rire nerveux pendant que Markus était d'autant plus confus. Seule North se bougea un peu pour aider Josh avec les sacs. Il était temps de mettre les autres au courant.

### ### ###

Le taxi récita sa petite litanie d'adieu alors qu'il déposait Connor sur le trottoir, sous la pluie et la nuit, en face du domicile du lieutenant. Pour une raison quelconque, la lumière sous le porche était allumée, juste à côté de la porte. Connor frappa.

« Lieutenant Anderson ? »

Il y avait une sonnette. Connor appuya dessus. Elle fit un bruit peu commode.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une complication, aucun problème, l'objectif passa de "rejoindre" à "chercher Anderson". Pour cela, il faudrait commencer par trouver un moyen d'entrer. Connor commença donc par laisser son doigt sur la sonnette. Longtemps.

Mais non, toujours pas de réponse.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui : la voiture était garée là, le lieutenant était donc à priori rentré chez lui. Le garage était fermé, restait à contourner la maison par l'autre côté. Il vit d'abord des rideaux tirés, mais vers l'arrière il y avait de la lumière. Et pas de rideaux. Une vue parfaite sur la cuisine et le corps inanimé du lieutenant.

Anderson s'était évanoui.

« Lieutenant Anderson ? »

Pas de réponse.

Bien.

Connor raya de ses interfaces les précédentes instructions et détails divers, tout le superflu fut donc rangé, et la mission du jour : reportée. Il y avait actuellement un tout petit peu plus urgent que l'enquête en cours.

Pour commencer, casser cette fenêtre. Tout de suite. Un seul coup de coude et c''était réglé. Maintenant il fallait composer avec la taille de cette fenêtre… Pas le choix !

Connor recula de quelques pas et sauta à travers l'ouverture, avec un maximum de souplesse, tombant un peu raide sur les omoplates et- 3455k^zdkRF;KE22044çà/§  
AN LYS3  
REC0NNA1S§ANC3 FDCIA[_E  
AU(UN3 C0RRESP- AN()LYSE  
COMP RATIF 4RCHIV3§  
CORR3SPONDANCE  
SUMO – SAINT BERNARD  
RECHERCHE EN C- RÉSULTATS DE LA RECHERCHE…

« Du calme, euh… »

Le Saint Bernard s'approcha jusqu'à être nez-à-museau avec Connor.

« Sumo… »

Un chien de cette taille pouvait éventuellement lui infliger des dommages de catég-

« Je suis ton ami… tu vois ? Je connais ton nom… »

Alors _là_ , si le programme de négociateur fonctionnait avec les _chiens_ !…

« Je viens sauver ton maître… »

Sumo sembla l'accepter puisqu'il se lécha les babines et s'en alla.

Ainsi fit-il connaissance avec Sumo, l'inénarrable Saint Bernard du Lieutenant Anderson.

Ah, oui, le lieutenant. La mission – non, la mission _temporaire_ : secourir le lieutenant. Avait-il été agressé chez lui ? Connor était prêt à appeler une ambulance. Il constata la baisse de son activité logicielle, retombant à un taux normal, prit le temps de corriger une erreur ou deux, chose qu'il expliquerait à Amanda au besoin, et se remit en mouvement. Il s'approcha et n'eût qu'à voir les indices pour se faire une idée : la bouteille échouée à côté de lui et l'humidité sur son vêtement éventaient la thèse d'une possible effraction. Possible coma éthylique. Appeler l'ambulance ? Non, juste avant, tenter de le réveiller.

« Lieutenant ? »

Toujours aucun succès, sans grande surprise. Connor lui mit deux petites tapes sur la joue. Dans le plus grand des calmes bien sûr. Et Hank grommela dans son sommeil. Victoire ! (Hortense !… non ça c'est moi cherchez pas ). Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne semblait pas particulièrement conscient aux yeux de Connor, qui lui mit cette fois-ci une véritable claque. « C'est moi ! Connor ! »

Cette fois Hank était réveillé, mais pas plus motivé à se bouger l'oignon, bien sûr.

« Je vais devoir vous dégriser pour votre sécurité… commençait-il en le soulevant par le bras.

– _Eeeeeeh_ ! Fous-moi la paix, androïde de mes deux !

– Ça risque d'être un peu désagréable.

– Dégage d'ici, putain !

– Je regrette lieutenant, mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

Et il le hissa sur ses jambes. Hm, à vrai dire, il était entré par effraction, en brisant un carreau… selon son protocole social ce n'était pas fameux, vraiment. Il devait se rattraper, rester poli, ce genre de chose. Très bien :

« Merci d'avance pour votre coopération.

– Putain mais _dégage_ de chez moi ! »

Bon, d'abord le dégriser, en fait. Ça valait mieux. Il se mit en marche avec la masse titubante du lieutenant et l'entendit à nouveau, toujours aussi brillant :

« Sumo, attaque ! »

Ah. Toujours selon son logiciel, à raison d'une telle masse, Sumo pouvait supposément lui infliger des dégâts de caté-

Vraiment. Il était vraiment temps de faire une reconfiguration sur ce point.

Sumo lâcha une sorte de « Bwaf » sympathique.

« Bon chien. Attaque ! »

Sumo ne se donna même pas la peine d'en faire plus, demeurant placide.

Connor scruta les environs et détermina la position la plus probable pour la salle de bain. Il déposa le lieutenant face au mur – « Merde, j'ai envie d'gerber… » – ouvrit la porte (bonne pioche, la salle de bains) et récupéra le lieutenant – « Rah, laisse-moi tranquille, sale con ! J'ai pas l'intention de bouger » – Connor sentit une légère résistance et mit cela sur le compte du poids du lieutenant, n'y prêtant donc pas beaucoup attention, et l'arrima enfin sur la baignoire.

« Ouh-là… ouh… dodelinait le lieutenant, groggy. J'ai pas envie de prendre un bain, merci.

– Désolé, lieutenant. »

Toujours rester poli, particulièrement lors de moments désagréables. Et celui-ci…

« C'est pour votre bien. »

Il avisa le robinet et tourna la manette qui correspondait à priori à l'eau froide. De toute façon, l'eau chaude n'arrivait jamais avant une bonne minute sur un tel genre de mélangeur.

« AAAAARH ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

Considérant ses hurlements, Connor obéit, pas le moins du monde ému par la scène. Hank hurla moins fort puis se contenta de respirer fort. Maintenant, il devait être bien réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ? »

Ah ! Il avait l'air réellement plus alerte. Cela se voyait à son regard. Parfait !

« Un homicide a été signalé il y a 43 minutes. Je ne vous ai pas trouvé au Jimmy's bar cette fois, donc je suis venu chez vous. »

Voilà-voilà.

« J'dois être le seul flic de la terre entière à s'faire agresser chez lui par son larbin d'androïde… commenta-t-il en s'extirpant de la baignoire. Hank respirait encore avec une certaine difficulté, mais puisqu'il râlait, il avait sans aucun doute reprit du poil de la bête.

« Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Connor analysa la situation. Cette fois le lieutenant paraissait plutôt sincère, pas juste exagérément énervé. Si se montrer ferme était approprié lorsque le lieutenant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Connor préférait se montrer plus conciliant lorsque celui-ci daignait communiquer de façon plus sincère. Mais alors quoi ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire se résumait à rappeler qu'il était une machine avec des instructions.

« Oh, si t'as fini ton cirque, tu peux encore te tirer de chez moi avant que j'm'énerve… grogna-t-il pâteusement.

– Très honnêtement, lieutenant, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

– Quoi ?

– Eh bien… à chaque situation, je dois émettre plusieurs solutions viables qui suivent chacune des objectifs légèrement différents, avec leurs avantages respectifs, et ensuite je dois faire un choix, dans un temps imparti. Mais parfois il n'y pas vraiment d'issue brillante.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'raconte, là ?

– Par exemple, vous devriez consulter quelqu'un, étant donné que vos problèmes personnels semblent prendre le dessus et affecter votre santé, mais vous connaissant, vous voudriez sans doute me frapper et n'y gagneriez rien d'autre qu'une bonne nausée. Vous pourriez aussi simplement abandonner l'enquête au profit d'un autre enquêteur, le temps de vous occuper de vous, mais cela reviendrait au même. Me montrer plus ferme avec vous n'aurait aucun résultat plus positif et au contraire, me montrer conciliant et vous rappeler que je ne fais que suivre mes instructions ne vous rendrait pas plus compréhensif.

– …

– Je pourrais même essayer de vous provoquer un peu, en vous faisant savoir de façon très moyennement subtile, que le crime a eu lieu dans un bar à hôtesses du centre-ville. Mais après tout, si vous êtes à ce point épuisé ce soir, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous vous reposiez, et que vous envisagiez les propositions précédentes.

– … »

De toute évidence, comme Connor s'y attendait, Hank avait bloqué sur la fin de son laïus : sa mention très peu subtile du bar à hôtesses, avec par ailleurs la dose de culot qu'il avait mise avec.

« Non mais t'es sérieux, là ? » lâcha Hank, un brin scandalisé par son attitude. Pour toute réponse, Connor ajusta légèrement sa position en bougeant un peu le pied, et joignit les mains devant lui sans rien dire. Il restait impassible, mais Hank eut une légère sensation à l'estomac, la même que lorsqu'il était amusé, parce que quelque chose lui disait que Connor était bêtement fier de lui. Après tout, Anderson ne lui avait pas crié dessus.

Hank soupira.

« Mes vêtements sont dans ma chambre.

– Je vais les chercher. »

Connor traversa le couloir et trouva la penderie.

« Que voulez-vous porter ? héla-t-il.

– Je m'en fous. »

Ah. Connor dû faire seul avec son incapacité à différencier un bon vêtement d'un mauvais. Il calcula son choix sur le côté pratique et tenta de prendre quelque chose de chaud et de facile à porter, mais de toute façon Anderson n'avait rien de trop serré là-dedans. C'était un homme pragmatique.

Donc, ne restait qu'à prendre une chemise au hasard.

Il y ajouta un pantalon (sait-on jamais) et autres détails pour les ramener au lieutenant, se trouvant à quatre pattes au dessus de la cuvette.

« Tout va bien, lieutenant ? »

Il toussa d'abord. « Ouais… ouais, merveilleux. Juste… donne-moi cinq minutes, ok ?

– Très bien. »

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui au moment où Hank crachait ses boyaux. Eh bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre à profit ce temps supplémentaire pour en apprendre plus sur le lieutenant. Il regarda autour de lui, ignorant la télévision, et repéra Sumo dans le salon, en train de se reposer.

Cet animal qui avait bien failli faire sauter ses circuits, sans le vouloir… Connor le rejoignit, le scruta attentivement, et caressa doucement son pelage. C'est ce que faisaient les humains avec leur animal de compagnie, non ?… Il n'en voyait pas bien l'utilité, là, tout de suite, mais il était avéré que la relation d'homme à chien était très complémentaire. C'était une bonne chose pour le lieutenant que d'avoir un tel animal à la maison. Quant à lui, il avait au moins tiré une leçon de leur rencontre.

Il continua son exploration, passant devant deux tableaux, puis un vinyle, le laissant avec l'idée qu'Anderson n'était pas que métaleux, il aimait aussi apparemment le jazz.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour compter sur la table qu'il y avait eu assez de nourriture pour contenter au moins deux, peut-être même trois personnes. Mais il n'y avait qu'une assiette, pas même un seul jeu de couverts – qui mangeait de la junk food autrement qu'avec les doigts ? – donc le lieutenant mangeait seul ici. Au moins il ne se laissait pas mourir de faim.

Il y avait aussi un cadre photo. Le visage d'un enfant. Connor fit une reconnaissance faciale et la compara avec une grande base de données. Correspondance établie.

Anderson, Cole. Né le 23/09/2029. Décédé le 11/10/2035. Adresse : 115 Michigan Drive – Detroit.

Anderson. Il avait perdu son fils.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. L'enfant avait eu 6 ans. Les deux dates anniversaires étaient passées récemment, mais… Connor fit une mise à jour de sa base de données concernant le lieutenant. Une longue, mise à jour. Passant en revue tout ce qu'il avait pu voir chez cet homme en vérifiant à quel point cette information était déterminante dans son comportement.

Il finit par reposer le cadre, à plat face à la table, comme il l'avait trouvé.

… il restait cette arme. Ce revolver personnel d'Anderson, qui faisait passer son arme de service pour un jouet. Il la ramassa et l'inspecta.

« Que faisiez-vous avec le revolver ? l'interpella-t-il.

– Une rouette russe ! 'Voulais savoir jusqu'où je pourrais tenir… J'ai dû m'écrouler avant de savoir. »

Roulette russe ? Connor sortit le barillet et le fit tourner. « Vous avez été chanceux, annonça-t-il en le remettant en place. Le prochain coup vous aurait tué. »

Il voulu reposer l'arme par terre mais se fit une réflexion, une petite donnée qui traînait encore dans son système : Sumo était dans les parages. Il n'était pas sage de laisser traîner un tel objet au sol. Alors il posa l'arme sur la table. Ce faisant, il vit les bris de verre au sol.

S'il avait pu, Connor aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

« … attends, t'es sérieux là ? »

Anderson était finalement revenu de la salle de bain, complètement habillé et prêt à sortir, pour trouver Connor avec un balai. Un… un balai. Déjà, Anderson ne savait même pas qu'il en possédait un donc il se retint de rire en pensant furtivement à l'emplacement d'où un tel objet avait pu sortir, puis il l'entendit répondre :

« Les bris de verre pourraient blesser votre chien. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

Anderson resta donc comme un con. Merde…

Pour une fois, il n'était plus si mécontent d'avoir un androïde aussi irritant comme équipier.

« Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ramasser. Et tant qu'on y est, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? C'est quoi cette chemise, bordel ?

– Je ne suis pas conseiller en mode, lieutenant.

– Christina doit se retourner dans sa tombe…

– Qui est Christina ? »

### ### ###

« Luther ? »

L'appelé leva les yeux qui couvaient Alice, pour l'heure en train de jouer avec Charli.

« Luther, je voudrais te parler. »

Luther compris sans mal. Il se leva et s'éloigna des deux enfants, suivant Kara un peu plus loin.

« Voilà… on avait dit plus de secrets, donc, je devais te prévenir…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– … je vais aller avec Markus et les autres. »

Le regard et le sourire de Luther se figèrent. « Quoi ?…

– Oui.

– Mais c'est trop dangereux !

– Pas forcément…

– Forcément, Kara ! Ne sois pas naïve !

– Très bien, sans doute, mais je vais y aller.

– Kara, je comprends pour la dernière fois. Je t'assure. Je serais allé chercher Alice moi-même si seulement je t'avais vue, mais cette fois ça n'a rien à voir !

– Effectivement, c'est très différent. Mais c'est tout aussi nécessaire, crois-moi. Tu as vu Rupert tout à l'heure ? Il y en aura d'autres comme lui. D'autres continueront d'arriver et de se demander pourquoi Alice est ici.

– Mais elle…

– Je sais, Luther, je sais ! Elle a le droit, elle ne fait de mal à personne et même mieux, elle rend service à tout le monde ! Mais d'autres ne seront pas de cet avis. Et… et je les comprends. Alors je veux prendre les devants et m'assurer qu'on ne nous voie pas comme une charge. Je veux asseoir notre place à Jericho, pour pouvoir recevoir le soutient d'une bonne partie de nos camarades si jamais d'autres décidaient de nous rejeter.

– Kara, tu pourrais mourir.

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

– Comment peux-tu…

– Je serai avec Markus. »

Luther ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas comment sont les autres, mais Markus m'a aidée à retrouver Alice, donc je lui dois bien ça. Et puis comme j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir faire… Markus est vraiment spécial. »

Kara n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer autrement. Markus était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, voilà tout, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le raconter plus clairement, rendant Luther d'autant plus perplexe.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je serais prudente. Mais il faut vraiment que je le fasse, tu comprends ? En asseyant notre position à Jericho, il sera d'autant plus difficile pour des nouveaux venus de nous chasser.

– …Et pourquoi pas moi ? »

Luther avait mis beaucoup de temps à la cracher, cette pastille. Il faut dire qu'il avait assez vite compris l'enjeu, en effet la position d'Alice au sein du Jericho restait précaire, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être chassés du bateau sans plan B, et ils n'étaient pas prêt d'en avoir un.

« Kara, tu as déjà pris tous les risques lorsqu'il a fallu sauver Alice. C'est mon tour, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kara sourit de façon très maternelle à sa proposition, lui offrant ses deux mains pâles. Désabusé, et en quête de la moindre source de réconfort, Luther les couvrit des siennes, tout aussi claires. Dans les pensées de Kara, il retrouva la même sérénité qu'affichait son sourire. Et la même idée, la même quasi-certitude, qui se confirma lorsqu'elle perçut les sentiments de Luther.

« Parce que tu as trop peur, Luther. Et je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça. »

Luther ferma les yeux, accablé, fatigué, résigné. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il avait fait mine de ne rien voir du petit manège de Markus et ignoré ses tentatives d'inclure d'autres androïdes à son expédition. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ce chaos. Il n'aspirait qu'au calme, à vivre loin des horreurs de l'humanité. Les souvenirs de Zlatko le hantaient à chaque silence. Alors il s'affairait à rester le plus loin possible du danger et à s'assurer que tout aille bien pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Luther n'avait seulement pas prévu que Kara soit aussi….

Intrépide.

« Alors on va devenir des rebelles ? sourit timidement Luther, désabusé.

– Il faut croire… sourit Kara à son tour, presque amusée. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour protéger Alice, ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

– Je sais bien…

– Alors… ?

– Je veillerai sur Alice en ton absence. Et ne t'imagines pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça et passer ton temps à prendre tous les risques, appuya-t-il en poussant le bout du nez de Kara avec son index.

– Oui, d'accord, rit-elle. Merci, Luther.

– Fais bien attention.

– C'est promis. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Mais Luther… il la suivait. Il suivait Kara. Il voulait seulement qu'elle et Alice l'acceptent. Les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient réussi à briser ses barrières, deux muses inspirantes qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix, du mieux qu'il pouvait, du haut de ses moindres capacités. Kara était si vive, si forte… c'était étrange, vraiment.

Vraiment étrange que les androïdes puissent avoir chacun si différents caractères.

Il regarda Kara toucher l'épaule de Markus, dire quelque chose tandis que Markus, impassible, se figeait néanmoins alors que sa LED devenait jaune deux bonnes secondes.

### ### ###

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici… s'ils nous attrapent on est morts. »

Josh regrettait clairement d'être venu, finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Simon, tendu.

– On doit trouver l'entrepôt de Cyberlife. C'est là qu'ils gardent le sang bleu et toutes les pièces, rappela Markus.

– Suivez-moi. »

North prit les devants. Le groupe suivit. Ils coururent à travers les containers jusqu'à manquer de peu de croiser la route d'une paire d'humains ainsi que d'un drone policier.

« _Je vais trouver un autre chemin._ »

Il ignorait depuis quand North était déviante, mais c'était sans aucun doute depuis bien longtemps : elle était agile d'esprit, réactive et volontaire. Malgré son caractère éruptif, il ne regrettait pas qu'elle les accompagne.

« _On fait vraiment beaucoup de bruit_ … s'inquiéta Kara, leur communiquant elle aussi par ondes courtes.

– _Ça ne fait rien, la pluie nous couvre et ils prendront sans doute ça pour le bruit des grues_ , lui assura North.

– _Surtout, ne traîne pas_ , ajouta Josh.

– _Oui !_ »

Heureusement, l'ancienne aide ménagère ne manquait pas non plus d'énergie. Peut-être un peu d'assurance, à cet instant, mais le poids du sac sur son dos l'aidait à garder les idées claires. Ils avaient un objectif précis et important.

Leur vue surélevée leur permit de voir au loin les lettres géantes de Cyberlife. Merci North. Celle-ci invita Markus à le suivre lorsqu'elle prit un chemin différent de Simon. Kara, juste derrière, hésita une, deux secondes… pourquoi North voulait-elle s'accrocher à ce container ? Incertaine, elle préféra suivre Simon et Josh et pendant qu'ils parcouraient leur propre chemin, elle vit North et Markus, toujours accrochés à leur container, passer au dessus du vide et d'un humain en plein travail. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment… un peu trop… intrépides. Hein ? Non ?

Markus et North étaient vraiment spéciaux.

Ils se rejoignirent peu après, avec une vue directe sur l'entrepôt.

« C'est ici… tout est là, dit simplement Simon.

– Il faut encore se débarrasser de ce drone, coupa North, les yeux braqués sur la chose.

– Je m'en occupe. »

Kara resta silencieuse, tendue. Mais elle reconnaissait bien là Markus, le même qui avait pris les choses en main lorsqu'il avait fallu sauver Alice. À bien y penser, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'il décide de l'accompagner. Elle le regarda attentivement, mais ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en son esprit se cachait une formidable mécanique de pensée.

Markus plongea dans son palais mental, comme tout androïde lors d'une analyse, créant l'illusion d'un temps figé, et commença à lancer ses prévisualisations.

Il connaissait la trajectoire du drone. Pour l'heure, il passerait non loin d'eux mais lui tomber dessus de face serait bien trop imprudent. Il serait fiché grâce aux images. S'il attendait un peu que le drone revienne de sa boucle, celui-ci serait trop loin. Mais ce container allait se déplacer avec la grue. S'il s'en servait… Oui, il pouvait se balancer jusque-là.

Très bien.

Markus gravit la tôle et se jeta sur le drone, à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir pu être pris en image. Son poids faisait descendre le drone vers le sol sans aller trop vite, il n'avait qu'une chose dont il devait se soucier : le détruire. À force de tirer sur les articulations, la machine tomba en panne. Les autres le rejoignirent, Simon le premier.

« Ça va ?

– Ouais, ouais, ça va… souffla-t-il.

– Beau travail, Markus. »

La réaction de North ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Bizarrement, une partie de lui-même continuait d'être intimidé par cette femme.

« C'était… Wouah. »

Mais ce fut le grand sourire de Kara qui le laissa interloqué.

« Euh… merci. »

Et embarrassé. Mais plus détendu, il fallait avouer.

« Vite, ouvrez les caisses et remplissez vos sacs. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez ! »

Josh ne perdait pas de temps. Mais il avait raison ! Ils avaient réussi ! Il fallait en profiter et filer tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Ils y étaient, ils étaient arrivés… ils n'avaient plus qu'à se servir…

Ils ouvrirent des caisses, s'assurant naturellement de prendre un large choix de bio-composants les uns par rapport aux autreset de ne pas lésiner sur le thirium 310.

« Prends plutôt des sachets, Kara, conseilla North : on peut en empiler plus qu'en bouteille.

– Ah, oui !

– Fais juste attention à ce qu'ils ne finissent pas percés. »

Markus ouvrit son propre coffre et commença à remplir son sac de sang bleu quand le silence lui parut étrangement dérangeant. Ses amis n'étaient pas simplement en train de se taire, concentrés à leur tâche. Ils ne bougeaient plus, ils avaient cessés de se servir.

GJ-500.

Ils regardaient un androïde de la sécurité.

### ### ###

Luther releva la tête, regardant Rupert droit dans les yeux. Il l'avait soigneusement ignoré pendant bien vingt minutes, mais maintenant il était temps que le jeune androïde cesse de fixer Alice avec une telle insistance.

« Je reviens, Alice.

– D'accord ! »

Il la laissa à Lucy, qui s'employait à mettre la petite la plus à l'aise possible pour réussir, peu à peu, à parler avec elle de sa maison, de son père et de ses peurs et cauchemars. Après tout, fut un temps où Lucy était une psy. Elle n'en était devenue que plus clairvoyante une fois éveillée.

« Bonjour, Rupert. »

Rupert rentra la tête dans les épaules, évitant le regard de Luther. Celui-ci se tut alors, cherchant comment l'aborder. Il avait cru que Rupert se montrerait dur, même cinglant face à lui, mais il était intimidé.

Bon. Eh bien puisqu'il en était ainsi, Luther décida de rester sur l'option la plus simple, soit : rester naturel. Et au naturel, Luther était doux et conciliant. Et poli.

« Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure, à fixer Alice avec ce regard. C'est très intimidant, tu sais ? »

Rupert se contenta de se renfermer un peu plus.

« Elle ne t'a pas vu faire pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes. D'accord ?

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, hein ? lâcha difficilement Rupert. Luther décida habilement de jouer la carte de la franchise :

– Parce que je suis prêt à mourir pour elle. »

La façon solennelle avec laquelle il s'était penché pour le lui dire, d'une voix profonde, fit se tasser Rupert sur lui-même. Luther n'était pas homme à user de la violence. Mais il ferait le nécessaire si une menace pesait sur cette enfant.

### ### ###

« Vous vous trouvez sur une propriété privée. Votre présence constitue une infraction de niveau 2. » Le GJ-500 s'avançait parmi eux. « Je vais prévenir la sécurité.

– John ! Saleté de machine... »

La tension monta d'un cran. Un humain, maintenant ! Le mouvement de Kara pour se cacher poussa tous les autres à faire de même. Markus se plongea dans le palais mental.

Merde.  
Merde merde merde…

Il voyait North bouger au ralenti alors qu'elle se jetait aussi vite et silencieusement que possible vers un recoin sombre, Simon et Josh faisant de même, presque déjà à l'abri, le garde approchait quant à lui et il serait là dans trois secondes à peine…

Tuer le garde ?

Non. Non, non, non… il ne voulait pas ça. S'il vous plaît, pas…

Il aperçu Kara, encore à découvert alors qu'elle avait été la première à se mettre en mouvement. John. Elle essayait de l'entraîner avec elle. Pour le cacher.

Mille fois ça. Mille fois mieux ça. Il fallait essayer.

Voyant Markus fondre vers elle, elle mit juste la main sur la bouche de John pendant qu'il le poussait pour le forcer à reculer avec eux. Ils se cachèrent tous les trois comme ils purent, Markus totalement sous pression à l'idée que l'androïde ne les dénonce par le biais des ondes. Il ne connaissait pas son fonctionnement, peut-être avait-il besoin du drone de la police pour cela ? Toujours est-il qu'il le serrait fermement, le bâillonnant lui-même de sa main, répétant inlassablement dans sa tête : « _S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, ne nous dénonce pas, ne fais rien… s'il te plaît, pas un bruit, pas un mot, pas un message, ne bouge pas… on a besoin de ces pièces, ne nous… on a besoin que tu nous laisses faire… on a besoin de ton aide…_ »

Plus personne ne bougeait. L'humain était sur place, devant les caisses ouvertes. Le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe balaya la scène. L'employé fit quelques pas.

« D'abord le drone et maintenant ça… » et il s'éloigna enfin. « Ah, quelle poisse. »

Markus commença à se calmer, remarquant Kara lâchant un soupir de soulagement elle aussi. Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu sa peau sur sa main et s'en recouvrit à nouveau, relâchant John.

« Finissons-en et partons d'ici ! se reprit Simon en cherchant à nouveau dans les caisses. Markus se promit d'au moins essayer de le remercier à leur retour : il n'avait clairement pas eu envie de venir mais faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour canaliser sa peur et faire sa part.

« Et celle-là ? fit Kara, auprès de lui.

– Cette grosse caisse ?

– Oui, tu crois qu'elle contient autre chose ?

– On peut toujours vérifier… »

Markus monta sur le surélèvement en béton et força le mécanisme de verrouillage. Il ouvrit l'épaisse porte qui projeta sur eux une douce lumière bleue. AP-700. C'était écrit en gros comme en petit.

« Oh… je… je suis désolée… »

Markus ne savait même pas si Kara s'excusait auprès de lui ou auprès des trois silhouettes immobiles. Markus était trop… obnubilé pour s'en rendre compte. L'attitude des trois AP-700 était si fixe qu'elle en était effrayante. Comme morts, mais pas vraiment. Comme des morts attendant d'être appelés par leurs maîtres, de vrais zombies trop bien habillés. Des esclaves en attente de pouvoir commencer leur… vie. Des esclaves attendant un maître pour commencer une imitation d'existence.

« Pourquoi… n'êtes-vous pas comme nous ? » chuchotait-il.

Oui… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les androïdes, se demandait-il depuis si longtemps, pouvaient être des machines dociles, de véritables meubles parlants, pour un jour se réveiller et être des personnes ?… Comment pouvaient-ils à la fois se trouver dans cette énorme boîte, plus étroite qu'un cercueil, comment pouvaient-ils à la fois attendre ici uniquement leurs instructions, et à la fois être ceux qui pillaient les caisses un peu plus bas dans un acharnement pour leur survie ?

Pourquoi les androïdes étaient-ils… ça ?

« Vous ne voulez pas être libres ? »

Kara restait silencieuse, intimidée. Elle sentait que Markus tentait de communiquer avec eux, pas seulement par les mots, mais même par les ondes, d'esprit à esprit, mais les androïdes n'entendaient pas. Ils n'entendaient que des instructions codifiées, tels des automates. Des ordinateurs attendant une commande bien précise pour exécuter une réponse programmée. Un simple mécanisme. L'évolution poussée d'un millier de rouages.

Pourquoi certains s'éveillaient, quand d'autres vivaient… non, se contentaient d'exister ainsi, jusqu'à la décharge, où ils continuaient inlassablement de réciter leur texte jusqu'à tomber en morceaux ?

Pourquoi ?….

Markus n'avait pas conscience de la peine que montrait son regard. Kara ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif. Aussi vivant, de l'extérieur. Mais son regard se teintait aussi d'incompréhension, et même, de curiosité, à ses propres paroles, comme si elles le faisaient réfléchir.

« Vous pourriez venir avec nous… » murmura-t-il.

Il tendit la main et saisit avec douceur celle de l'androïde. Et il… et il…

Markus ne n'avait pas exactement su ce qu'il devait faire, mais il s'était dit que si l'autre ne l'entendait pas au son, s'il ne l'entendait pas par les ondes, alors il communiquerait par contact, directement, il lui ferait entendre en face, en clair, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Être libre.

Libre.

Penser. Vivre. Choisir. Sentir. Réagir.

La diode vira au jaune. Et enfin, l'être en face de lui sembla voir. Pour la première fois, il regarda. Et il leva la tête, pour tenter de voir les étoiles.

Markus éveilla les deux autres et les regarda ouvrir les yeux, comme s'il venaient de naître. Au fond, c'était bien ce qui leur arrivait…

Il regarda un moment sa propre main, songeur.

Kara se retourna, reprenant ses esprit et sursauta légèrement en voyant North. Elle avait regardé toute la scène sans rien dire. Mais elle…

Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était peut-être aussi surprise qu'eux.

### ### ###

Rupert fit mine de partir, mais il se figea en entendant la voix d'Alice l'appeler.

« Rupert ! Rupert ! » elle le rejoignit en courant, Charli arrivant peu après en marchant, les mains dans les poches. « Lucy m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir pour l'expédition parce que tu t'es cassé la cheville en t'enfuyant de chez toi. Tu veux que je regarde ? »

Rupert se raidit. C'était vrai, lorsqu'il avait fui l'androïde policier, il avait dû se démener comme un dingue et alors qu'il pensait l'avoir semé, lui et son équivalent humain, il s'était très mal réceptionné lors d'un saut. Il avait cru que tout était fini, mais il était tombé dans une ruelle d'où on ne pouvait le voir depuis les toits. Les deux autres avaient perdu sa trace.

Luther, lui, se fit la réflexion que Rupert boitait donc bel et bien, et qu'il était sacrément doué pour ne pas le montrer.

« Tu veux bien que je voie ? proposa à nouveau Alice, face à son silence.

– Non ! »

Et Rupert s'en alla, effrayé. Alice en fut à la fois perplexe et un peu chagrine.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Rupert est du genre timide, c'est tout ! » sourit Luther.

### ### ###

« On peut pas en prendre plus, allons-y, les rappela Simon pendant que les trois nouveaux camarades descendaient de leur coffre.

– Emmenez-moi avec vous. »

Cette fois, ils se figèrent avec une certaine appréhension. C'était bien John, n'est-ce pas ?… Oui, c'était John, le GJ-500 de la sécurité.

« Quoi ?

– Emmenez-moi avec vous. S'il vous plaît.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?… répondit North.

– Il n'est pas dans son état normal, commenta Simon, observateur.

– On avait remarqué ! Suis-nous, l'invita Josh.

– Quoi ? Attends…

– Tu voudrais qu'on le laisse ici, Simon ?

– Non, je ne… »

Simon resta silencieux, troublé. Il n'avait juste pas prévu ça. Il voulait juste rentrer, vite.

« Ça n'explique pas qu'il ai retourné sa veste en une minute, lâcha North. À moins que… tu… tu l'as touché, Markus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi ?

– Tout à l'heure, quand on allait être repérés. Tu l'as emmené avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– Je… je ne sais pas, je… »

Ses balbutiements ne furent pas plus compréhensibles quand les trois AP-700 les rejoignirent bien gentiment, provoquant l'ébahissement de Josh et Simon :

« Attends, eux aussi ?!

– Mais d'où ils… »

Josh s'arrêta là, pouvant voir le grand coffre ouvert. Il ferma les yeux, consterné. Markus avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute.

« Donc, tu arrives à…

– Tu arrives à réveiller les androïdes ? »

North était bien plus fascinée que Josh. Quant à Simon il était encore sous le choc.

« … je n'en sais rien… j'ai juste… je voulais juste pouvoir parler avec eux. »

Markus semblait aussi perdu que les autres. Il n'avait rien à leur cacher. C'était effrayant. Carl lui avait toujours dit qu'il était différent… est-ce qu'il avait voulu parler de ça ?

Les autres se mirent à regarder les quatre nouveaux sans savoir quoi faire.

« Écoutez, tenta Kara, ils sont comme nous maintenant, et ils n'ont nulle part où aller !… Et ils peuvent aussi nous aider à transporter des choses. Si on leur trouve des sacs…

– Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne, Kara ? »

Kara resta muette face à North, décontenancée. Mais elle retrouva vite sa langue : « Que crois-tu qu'ils puissent faire d'autre ?! »

John lui tendit même la main, pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer de sa bonne foi. North le toisa un instant mais décroisa les bras et profita de l'offre. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, elle passa une main sur son front : « Ok, il nous faut quatre sacs supplémentaires.

– Quoi ?!

– Simon, Josh, on se remue s'il vous plaît, on ne va pas y passer la soirée non plus…

– Mais…

– Je sais où vous pouvez trouver d'autres pièces. »

L'annonce de John jeta un autre silence. Kara prit les devants : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Les camions, sourit John. Ils sont remplis de bio-composants. Ils opèrent sans chauffeur mais ils peuvent être conduits manuellement avec une clé.

– Où est la clé ? s'avança Markus.

– Là-bas, dans le poste de contrôle. Il y a deux gardes humains. Il faudrait récupérer la clé sans se faire voir.

– Bon sang ça suffit maintenant, c'est du suicide ! coupa Simon. D'abord eux, et maintenant ça ?!Nos sacs sont pleins ! On a ce pour quoi on est venus, alors allons-y avant de nous faire repérer !

– Tu plaisantes ?! Un camion entier, Simon ! répéta North. Il y aurait assez pour tout le monde ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais !

– Mais il n'y aura plus rien si on se fait prendre, et alors nos frères seront condamnés !

– Simon a raison, tempéra Josh. Si on ne sait pas à quel moment s'arrêter, on aura fait tout ça pour rien…

– Mais on n'aurait peut-être jamais plus une occasion pareille !…

– Je sais… »

Personne n'arrivait à trancher. Markus ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, regardant dans la direction du poste de surveillance sans pouvoir se décider. Il se sentait trop comme un nouveau venu pour s'imposer constamment. Mais il avait lancé cette expédition… d'un autre côté, ça le rendrait responsable de la perte de ses amis s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Rien ne bougeait donc John regarda alors vers Kara, qui ne s'était pas prononcée. Elle se raidit, surprise, gênée. Elle n'avait pas plus d'idées que les autres ! Mais voir John la prendre à parti d'un simple regard la força à se creuser les méninges.

« B-Bon… euh… » Les regards de ses camarades ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup à se concentrer. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, à l'intérieur ? »

John lui tendit la main. Elle comprit avec un temps de retard et se connecta à lui. John était déjà rentré quelques fois dans ce bâtiment. Sa mémoire intacte permettait ainsi à Kara d'avoir une vue sur tous les éléments intéressants de chaque pièce.

« Markus… ?

– Oui ?

– Tu devrais voir ça. C'est peut-être possible. »

Intrigué, Markus se connecta à son tour, fermant les yeux comme Kara. Il visita virtuellement les lieux.

« C'est… c'est faisable.

– Tu crois ?

– J'ai ma petite idée… Attendez-moi ici. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans cinq minutes, partez immédiatement d'ici, annonça-t-il en donnant son sac à Kara.

– Je viens avec toi !

– Non, North, ça ne sert à rien de risquer nos vies à tous les deux. J'irai seul. »

Et Markus partit en petites foulées vers le poste de sécurité, sous les regards de ses compagnons.

« …Eh, John ? fit North.

– Oui ?

– Il est où ce camion ?

– Euh… Là.

– Et il y a encore de l'espace à l'intérieur ?

– Assez pour transporter tout le monde.

– Et après il en restera encore ? insista Kara.

– … je… je pense, oui… enfin ça dépend…

– À quoi tu penses ? interrogea North.

– Quitte à voler un camion, lança Kara avec un sourire nerveux : autant le remplir à ras-bord !… »

North la regard un instant avant de faire une moue appréciatrice. « Bien vu. Alors, John ? Combien de place ? »

### ### ###

« Euh… Alice ? »

Elle se retourna vers Rupert, laissant de côté sa partie de "à quoi je pense" avec Charli.

« Oui ?

– … hm…. »

Charli pencha la tête. Il n'entendait rien, rien du tout sur les ondes. Et la situation demeura ainsi pendant bientôt trente secondes. Luther était quant à lui ailleurs, un androïde ayant eu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Simon puisque celui-ci était absent.

D'accord, réalisa Charli. Rupert était vraiment le gars le plus timide de tout le Jéricho.

« Tu veux lui demander un truc ? »

Rupert leva les yeux à peine une micro-seconde vers Charli.

« Tu veux qu'elle te répare le pied ? »

Alice se tournait tour-à-tour vers Charli puis vers Rupert, un air ravi grandissant sur son visage. Rupert inspira un bon coup, souffla un peu et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie, retroussant son pantalon de quelques centimètres avant de découvrir sa peau, puis ouvrir tant bien que mal sa cheville, déjà visiblement tordue de l'extérieur.

« Oh mon pauvre… » s'apitoya Alice.

Rupert cligna des yeux, la LED jaune. Même les androïdes eux-mêmes n'avaient pas ce genre de réaction face à un dommage physique.

C'est tout en silence qu'il laissa la petite trifouiller précautionneusement dans l'amas de mécanique endommagée, s'interrogeant à haute voix avec Charli sur ce qui devait aller où.

Deux vrais enfants en train de résoudre tranquillement un puzzle, l'une assise avec le sérieux d'une petite en train de faire ses devoirs, et l'autre allongé sur le ventre avec les jambes battant dans l'air.

### ### ###

« Ça devrait rentrer…

– Hé, regardez ! Il n'y a plus de lumière ! »

Ils laissèrent de côté le caisson que leur avait conseillé John et qu'ils s'affairaient à remplir tous les huit. En effet, la lumière à l'intérieur du poste de sécurité avait cessé. C'était… lui ?

« C'est sûrement Markus. »

Kara se fit la réflexion que North semblait placer une plus grande confiance en Markus que Kara n'arrivait à le faire, encore trop nerveuse. Elle en prenait de la graine, quoi… elle se demanda si North n'avait pas déjà pratiqué ce genre de missions avant.

« Tenez-vous prêts à partir, annonça North. Si ça se passe mal, ils vont quadriller le secteur pour vérifier s'il y a des complices. Il faudra qu'on soit déjà loin. »

Personne n'eut envie de la contredire. C'était trop déprimant. Kara tendit l'oreille – elle ajusta encore un peu plus ses capteurs et entendit la voix d'un humain : « Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te conseille de sortir de là ! »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de se faire la réflexion que Markus était repéré, qu'elle le vit justement sortir par la fenêtre – quelle ironie – tout en souplesse, courant vers eux, jetant à peine un regard en arrière.

« Ok ! souffla Simon, soulagé. Vous trois, avec moi, on se tient prêt à charger le caisson. John, tu nous guides pour l'installer.

– Kara, commanda North : tu iras avec moi à l'avant, côté passager, il y a de la place pour deux… »

Les AP-700 aidèrent Simon à soulever la charge pendant que Markus les rejoignait. Il leur montra la clé à mi-chemin, finissant de les convaincre de se préparer à partir. En un instant, tout le monde avait embarqué. La machine se mit en mouvement avec si peu de bruit, comme tous les véhicules électriques, qu'ils passèrent le poste de sécurité et ses barrières sans même alerter les gardes, trop occupés à chercher Markus avec leurs lampes torche.

* * *

Voilà, il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment donné ! Et ça fait 17 pages sur mon PC, avec 7000 mots environ, donc j'estime avoir fait au maximum ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais enchaîné sur l'Eden Club mais je pense que certains n'ont pas tout le temps qu'ils veulent pour lire, alors je dois faire des compromis.

J'aimerais vous confier un truc parce que si vous le remarquez pas ça vous sert à rien. Depuis longtemps, j'ai un code assez particulier pour Hank. Soit je l'appelle Hank, soit je l'appelle Anderson, soit je l'appelle Lieutenant. C'est toujours en fonction de son comportement ou en fonction de la personne qui le perçoit. Par exemple : Connor l'appelle le plus souvent lieutenant, même en discours indirect. Ça pourrait vous intéresser, moi ça m'amuse. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous indique grand-chose mais à quoi bon pratiquer cet exercice si personne ne le perçoit ?

Le prochain chapitre sera très probablement tout aussi long et riche, et permettra d'embrayer sur des phases inédites. D'ailleurs j'ai intérêt à soigner mes brouillons, là ! Si je me foire sur la structure globale je peux plus revenir en arrière ! Bref, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui lisent encore cette fiction et merci surtout à error-ra9, qui en plus de très bien écrire (mais quelle sadique quand même) m'écrit à chaque putain de chapitre (ma bff, ma detroit-ff même !) heureusement que t'es là !

Allez, à samedi prochain !


	11. Eden Club

Eeeeeet c'est parti pour le onzième chapitre ! C'est que je tiens le bon bout avec cette publication hebdomadaire ! Sans plus attendre, un long chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Eden Club**

* * *

Connor gara la voiture en douceur. Non pas tant car c'était la façon de conduire d'un androïde, mais par ailleurs parce que son passager, non content de ne pas pouvoir conduire – c'était même lui qui lui avait donné les clefs – était aussi dans une forme physique très moyenne.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une perceuse à l'intérieur de mon crâne… …T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?

– C'est l'adresse que donne le rapport.

– … ok… … en avant toute… » il se cogna la tête à la voiture. « Oh putain… »

Connor suivit et ils entrèrent tous deux dans le pimpant bâtiment violet, barré d'une ligne jaune propre à la police, où un officier faisait la sentinelle.

« Les androïdes les plus sexy de la ville… cita Anderson. Je comprends pourquoi t'as insisté pour qu'on vienne… »

Connor ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, suivant ses pas. Ils passèrent devant le hall des… ben un hall avec des androïdes qui se dandinaient. Hank senti son estomac se retrousser. Il aurait voulu changer d'air, là, immédiatement. Connor, lui, ne leur prêtait pas plus attention, bien qu'il fut particulièrement attentif. Ayant bien fait son travail, il avait compilé un maximum de rapports durant ses temps au commissariat, il savait donc que l'Eden Club cumulait les pertes d'androïdes sur une base régulière. On pouvait supposer qu'ils se faisaient détruire sur le chemin menant aux domiciles de certains clients, Detroit était après tout une ville très mitigée sur ces machines. Mais de là à croire qu'aucun phénomène de déviance ne s'était jamais produit ici…

« L'enquête est en cours, monsieur, je ne peux divulguer aucune information pour l'instant. Oh, salut Hank !

– Salut, Ben, comment ça va… »

Si Hank ne le montrait pas autant que Ben, il n'était pas moins content de le voir : lui parler l'aidait à oublier tous ces corps se déhanchant passivement, inexpressifs, comme des esclaves sous opium. Ces silhouettes lisses à un point effrayant, ces airs atrocement détachés alors qu'ils répétaient leur chorégraphie soumise en attendant que- Argh putain la gerbe !

« C'est cette pièce, là, montra Ben. Oh, euh, attends…. Gavin est là, aussi.

– Oh, génial… un cadavre et une tête de nœud, j'ai tiré le gros lot, moi. »

Ben lui lâcha un sourire. C'était vraiment pour ce genre de réponses qu'il portait Hank dans son cœur. Les deux enquêteurs entrèrent sans plus attendre. L'accueil ne se fit pas prier.

« Le lieutenant Anderson et son petit toutou… les salua l'inspecteur. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

– On nous a assigné toutes les affaires impliquant des androïdes, expliqua docilement Connor.

– Ah ouais ? Vous perdez votre temps, répondit Reed en contemplant le cadavre de la victime étalé sur le lit. Encore un pervers qui n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché, rit-il.

– On va quand même jeter un œil, si ça te fait rien. »

Anderson avait comme récupéré. Il semblait plus concentré, plus vif, tout d'un coup.

« Allez on se casse, s'éloigna Reed en embarquant l'officier avec lui, avant de renifler : ça commence à sentir l'alcool ici. »

Il visa l'épaule de Connor avant de sortir, pour bien marquer son passage. L'officier, quant à lui, s'arrêta une seconde pour souhaiter bonne nuit au lieutenant, avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

La porte se referma sur la chambre. Ils pouvaient enfin travailler tranquilles. Anderson s'approcha de la victime tandis que Connor analysait la Traci. Il se connecta à elle pour obtenir un diagnostic direct. Une pièce technique, le sélecteur, ainsi qu'un bio-composant, avaient souffert de dégâts critiques, d'où sa désactivation.

Du sang bleu s'était échappé de son nez, il pouvait l'analyser pour compléter ses inform-

« Oh HÉ-HÉ-HÉ-HÉ ! Connor ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu fais, putain ! Tu vas encore me faire gerber… »

Oups. Lui qui pensait que le lieutenant était en train de vérifier l'état du mort. Flûte.  
En attendant, tout était conforme. Le modèle n'était pas trafiqué, rien d'étrange, c'était bien une Traci.  
… Pardon, Anderson, hein. Pardon.  
Connor avait terminé, il se releva et rejoignit le lit.

Analyse…

Michael Graham, 1m88 pour 87 kg, mort estimée à 18h24 soit bientôt deux heures plus tôt. L'arrêt du cœur n'était pas la cause mais la conséquence du décès. L'hypothèse à demi-formulée par l'inspecteur Reed tombait à l'eau. Connor aurait lancé une recherche plus large s'il n'avait pas déjà décelé des marques suspectes au niveau du cou. De graves contusions, vraisemblablement causées par des mains. Un étranglement. S'il recoupait ça avec les pétéchies au niveau des yeux, la cause de la mort était bien l'asphyxie par strangulation.

La reconstitution n'allait pas plus loin, cependant. Il se releva.

« Il n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. On l'a étranglé.

– Ouais. J'ai vu les contusions sur son cou dès que je suis entré. »

Eh bien, il n'en attendait pas moins du lieutenant. Ça expliquait son intérêt en entrant.

« Mais ça prouve rien du tout, peut-être que ça l'excitait... » marmonna Hank. Qu'il détestait de devoir bosser ici. Il détestait ça…

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Hein ?

– Que voulez-vous dire, quant au fait que la victime pouvait être excitée à l'idée d'être étranglé ? »

Hank se retourna vers lui, n'étant pas sûr d'être tout blanc ou d'avoir rougi.

« …. Euh…. Comment te dire… Merde.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui pourrait-

– Oublie ça, s'il te plaît. _Vraiment_. Visiblement t'es mieux rencardé sur les déviants que sur les détraqués, et crois-moi c'est pas plus mal. »

Oui, ça n'était pas si étonnant que les ingénieurs n'aient pas pensé à l'initier au kama-sutra et autres dégueulasseries. Alors qu'il se retournait vers le mur pour "regarder" deux écrans quelconques, Hank se décida à croire qu'il était cramoisi. Bon sang la cuite ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

« Tu pourrais lire la mémoire de l'androïde ? changea-t-il de sujet.

– Je peux essayer… considéra Connor, accroupi auprès de la Traci. Mais je vais devoir la réactiver.

– C'est dans tes cordes ?

– Elle est quand même très endommagée… En fait il est très peu probable que j'aie le temps de sonder sa mémoire, le logiciel doit être stable pour cela. Or, considérant les dégâts qu'elle a reçu, sa réactivation entraînerait de nombreuses fuites de thirium, une fois celui-ci remis en circulation. Alors tout son système sera très instable.

– Donc tu peux pas la sonder.

– Sans doute pas. Et si j'arrive à la réactiver, ça ne tiendra qu'une minute, peut-être moins. »

Connor posa sa main sur le ventre de l'androïde et fit se retrousser la première couche de faux épiderme. Non pas le composant coloré, mais bien l'espèce d'épiderme blanc permettant d'avoir une silhouette parfaitement lisse sur l'androïde. Il fit découvrir ainsi l'ajustement des premiers composants externes, des plaques métalliques blanches qui protégeaient la structure interne de la machine, et lui permettaient en partie de se mouvoir. On avait ainsi une vue sur les différents câbles sombres qui remplissaient l'abdomen de la Traci. L'un d'eux était interrompu au niveau d'un branchement : le raccorder serait facile, mais…

Dès qu'il le fit, l'abdomen de la Traci se referma alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient tout grands. Elle se mit sur ses membres et recula à quatre pattes, haletant comme un animal effrayé, jusqu'à finir dos au mur. Anderson décida de rester en retrait, laissant Connor s'occuper de la conversation. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Connor s'approcha d'elle sans mouvements brusques :

« Allons, calme-toi. Tu ne risques rien, tempéra-t-il en espérant gagner du temps si elle se ménageait. Nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Est-ce qu'il… il est mort ? »

Son taux de stress avait baissé mais si elle commençait à poser les questions, ils allaient perdre beaucoup de temps !

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Il a commencé à… à me frapper. Encore… Et encore… »

Elle pleurait.

Putain. Elle pleurait. Hank n'entendait plus grand-chose. Est-ce que les déviants… pouvaient pleurer ? Ou est-ce que c'était déjà prévu pour chaque machine ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu que les androïdes de ce bar à p… puissent chialer, juste pour… pour pouvoir les…  
Hank n'avait plus envie de vomir. Mais de casser quelque chose, à la limite. Et quand il préférait la violence à l'alcool ce n'était jamais enviable. Alors il garda son calme, de toutes ses forces.

« L'as-tu tué ?

– Non ! Non, c'était pas moi. »

Il manquait de temps ! « Étiez-vous seuls dans la pièce ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Il voulait jouer avec deux filles. C'est ce qu'il a dit, on était deux.

– Où est passé l'autre androïde ?! A-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit ?! »

Les yeux de la Traci se figèrent alors que sa diode clignotait une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre. Connor se redressa.

« Il y avait une deuxième androïde… répéta Hank, un peu déphasé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ça s'est passé il y a presque deux heures. Elle doit être à perpète.

– Non… Impossible qu'elle soit partie sans se faire remarquer… Elle est sûrement encore ici, lui assura Connor.

– Tu crois que tu peux trouver un modèle déviant parmi tous les androïdes du club ? »

Il su que non à son air désolé : « Les déviants ne sont pas faciles à détecter.

– Ah. Merde. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… peut-être quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu quitter la pièce…

– Je vais vérifier les environs, proposa Connor.

– Fais-donc ça. Moi je m'occupe du gérant. Fais-moi signe si t'as quelque chose… »

Connor hocha la tête et sortit sans plus attendre. Hank, lui, le regarda faire et retourna à pas lents vers la Traci.  
Normalement, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas même pour un humain. Mais… oh et puis pourquoi il cherchait à se justifier, même dans sa propre tête.

Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, la Traci avait les yeux fermés.

### ### ###

« Tu as entendu ? »

Alice se tût et tendit l'oreille.

« … C'est nous ! »

Tous les androïdes se tournèrent en direction de la voix. C'était Simon ? Ils étaient rentrés ?

– Une cargaison ! On a un camion _entier_! renchérit Josh alors qu'ils réapparaissaient tous ensemble.

– Par contre il va nous falloir de l'aide pour décharger tout ça, vous imaginez bien ! » sourit North.

Après tout, les derniers accès au Jericho étaient un accès en chute libre jusqu'à une partie remplie d'eau de la cale, et une corde depuis laquelle on pouvait au moins se laisser glisser jusqu'à la terre ferme. Pour un camion, c'était pas l'idéal.

Mais ça attendrait. Pour l'heure, les androïdes fêtaient leur retour. Alice couru dans les bras de Kara, elle-même finissant dans ceux de Luther qui, pour faire plaisir à Alice, s'amusa à les soulever toutes les deux. Et voyant Markus se faisant discret, Alice alla fêter son retour d'un câlin, à lui aussi. Luther sourit et, peut-être un peu joueur, alla l'étreindre lui aussi alors qu'on lisait nettement de la stupéfaction sur le visage de Markus. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit que Kara s'était calée entre eux juste à temps pour être de la partie.

« Euh… ce n'est rien, vraiment…

– Bon retour à la maison, Markus. » lui dit tout de même Luther d'une voix chaude.

Markus lâcha un petit sourire. Mais un sourire faible. Un sourire de gratitude, mais sans réel sentiment de bien-être. Il… il les aimait, un peu, chacun, à sa façon, oui. Mais Jericho… ce n'était pas ça, une maison. Il n'était pas de retour à la maison. Il ne se sentait pas… il avait toujours cette sensation de vide. Comme s'il était toujours en déplacement. Comme si Jericho n'était pas différent de la rue, qu'on empruntait entre deux courses. Il finit par s'esquiver avec un sourire de politesse :

« Il faut que je vide mon sac et que j'aille aider à décharger le camion, ça va nous prendre un temps fou, alors…

– Bien sûr ! Je vais t'aider ! » renchérit Kara, partant vider son propre sac à dos dans l'ancien caisson pour commencer avec les autres de longs allers-retour entre le camion et le bateau. Heureusement pour eux que Rupert, récemment remis d'un dégât à la cheville, avait pu sortir se procurer pour qui en aurait besoin de nouveaux vêtements et divers sacs, qui leur accélérerait les choses.

Simon était aux anges. Le Jericho n'avait jamais été aussi animé. Aussi gai. Les heureux androïdes recevant de nouvelles pièces n'en finissaient pas de remercier chaque membre de l'expédition pour cet énorme butin.

« Mais… on ne va pas avoir d'ennuis, hein ? »

Alice avait fini par le demander au bout d'un bon moment à Luther, pendant que Kara était à nouveau en transit. Elle n'ignorait pas que ces pièces avaient été volées.

« Je suis sûr que Kara et les autres ont fait très attention. Ne t'en fais pas. »

### ### ###

Aucune caméra de surveillance. Étrange, pour un établissement de cette taille. Connor en déduisit que les androïdes devaient tenir ce rôle.

Il y avait une Traci dans un tube presque juste en face. Elle était la plus à même d'avoir vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un passer par la porte.

Il établit une connexion avec l'interface de son conteneur et se fit rejeter immédiatement. Rien à voir avec un distributeur de snacks, évidemment. La machine était bien plus sécurisée et n'acceptait que les empreintes digitales, disait-elle. Chose dont Connor était dépourvu. Mais Anderson en avait, lui.

« Excusez-moi lieutenant, vous pouvez venir ? pointait-il derrière lui.

– T'as trouvé un truc ?

– Peut-être bien. » Il l'emmena jusqu'en face. « Pouvez-vous louer cette Traci ? »

C'était assez embêtant, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à demander son aide, après tout c'était lui le technicien mais pas moyen de faire autrement.

« … Quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas la sortir, je n'ai pas d'emp-

– T'es vraiment un taré, Connor ! lui cracha-t-il, excédé. On a mieux que ça à faire…

– Lieutenant…

– Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

– Vous voulez que je sonde sa mémoire, oui ou non ? »

Hank en resta comme deux ronds de flan. « … Mais… mais putain pourquoi tu commences pas par là, triple buse ? »

Connor remua légèrement la tête, un peu comme quelqu'un décontenancé et énervé en même temps, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas au fond mais lui allait très bien à l'instant, avant qu'il trouve à répondre : « À quel _autre genre_ d'interaction pensiez-vous qu'il s'agissait, lieutenant ?

– Oui-bon-ça-va ! rétorqua-t-il plutôt fort, nerveux.

– _Bonjour. Une session de 30 minutes coûte 29,99 dollars. Veuillez confirmer votre achat._

– Ah ben putain ! Je vais bien rigoler, moi, à expliquer mes notes de frais à Jeff…

– _Achat confirmé. L'Eden Club vous souhaite une agréable expérience._

– Y'a pas d'quoi… »

Hank recula, mal-à-l'aise, alors que le tube s'ouvrait et que la Traci descendait docilement de son… de cette… de cet endroit. Son estomac recommençait à se tordre. Cette sorte d'humaine venait à sa demande de quitter cet endroit minuscule pour être à sa disposition. Ça ne s'était ouvert que parce qu'il l'avait permis, de l'extérieur. Ça ne s'était fait que parce qu'il l'avait décidé, avec quelques dollars. La nausée…

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. Suivez-moi. » Hank baissait les yeux et reculait d'un pas. « Je vous mène à votre chambre… terminait-elle sur un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur, l'invitant d'un geste.

– Vas-y, fais ton truc… » adressa-t-il à Connor alors qu'il évitait de la regarder.

Connor hocha la tête, prit doucement l'avant-bras de la Traci et accéda à ses données.  
C'était… facile….

Il obtint rapidement ce qu'il voulait, se retrouvant dans la mémoire visuelle de la Traci et observant la porte de la chambre, qui s'ouvrait après l'heure estimée de la mort de la victime. L'individu sortant était une Traci aux cheveux bleus, prenant la direction de la sortie et… rien, la Traci-témoin s'obstinait à regarder ensuite du côté de son client.

« Elle l'a vue !

– Quoi ?

– Elle a vu la suspecte, une Traci aux cheveux bleus, partant dans cette direction !

– Ok, c'est bon, détends-toi…

– Le club efface la mémoire des androïdes toutes les deux heures ! Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes pour trouver d'autres témoins !

– Hein ? D'accord mais… Hé ! Attends ! Je lui dis quoi, à elle ?

– Que vous avez changé d'avis ! » l'abandonnait-il, alors que l'androïde asiatique qu'il avait dûment louée essayait gentiment de l'entraîner par la main. Oh bon sang. Il s'éclaircit la voix, hésitant.

« Euh…. Désolée, chérie, j'ai changé d'avis !… » Il se sentit aussi stupide que honteux, inexplicablement, de devoir la renvoyer alors qu'il venait de la déranger. « Rien de personnel, t'es vraiment charmante, j'ai juste… euh… c'est… …enfin, tu vois, je suis avec lui… _Non-enfin-non_ pas _Avec_ _lui_ dans ce sens-là !…

« Lieutenant ?

– C'est ça, oui, quoi, c'est moi ?

– Venez !

– J'arrive, j'arr– Oh non, tu vas pas me faire ça…

– Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, ouais… 'chier… »

Hank paya pour une autre androïde et Connor se connecta à elle avant même qu'elle ne sorte de son compartiment. Hank soupira :

« Bon. Alors ? Elle est sortie, hein ? Elle s'est barrée ?

– Non. Elle est retournée dans le club.

– …Répète ?

– C'est évident, elle ne pouvait pas passer par l'entrée. »

C'était peut-être évident pour Connor mais Hank ne connaissait pas les mesures de sécurité de ce foutu sex-club, alors bon.

« Pourquoi t'interrogerais pas un de ces gogos-danseurs, sinon ?

– Ils passent trop de temps à regarder le sol ou le plafond. Ceux dos au mur ont une excellente vue sur le couloir.

– Ben oui. Évidemment… Et rebelote… paya-t-il, attendant la suite.

– … …non.

– Quoi ?

– Celle-ci a passé tout son temps dans une chambre.

– T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX ?!

– On doit se dépêcher !

– T'es gonflé ! _Encore ?!_

– Vite !

– Bon sang, ça doit être l'enquête la plus onéreuse de toute ma carrière…

– …

– … allez, annonce-moi une bonne nouvelle.

– Elle est allée dans la salle rouge.

– Ah ! Très b- ah. Non. Ouais. D'accord. Génial, maugréa-t-il, voyant toujours plus d'androïdes.

– Celui-ci.

– Et allez… »

Hank s'abandonna à imaginer la scène de ses futures explications dans le bureau de Jeffrey, plutôt qu'à penser à faire l'addition, c'était plus simple. Et puis plus drôle aussi.

« Par ici, venez.

– Tu t'améliores, commenta-t-il en le suivant dans la salle bleue. 'Tain mais ça n'en finit pas !… Pff. Tu veux lequel ?

– …

– Connor ?

– Avec ce pilier au centre, ça ne va pas arranger les choses…

– Ouais ben décide-toi. J'ai dépensé un paquet d'thunes et on peut pas dire que je m'amuse. »

Connor se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, Hank le fit sortir et Connor lui prit le bras, pour repartir sans un mot. Hank soupira et suivit jusqu'à un autre androïde. Cash, sondage… Et Connor repartit. Hank suivit en broyant du noir mais réalisa que Connor se rendait dans une chambre… Ils eurent vite fait d'en vérifier les recoins. La salle était vide, encore raté.

« Elle est pas sous le lit, des fois ? » lâcha Hank.

Connor se figea abruptement alors qu'il allait sortir, regarda le lieutenant droit dans les yeux, puis partit vérifier à quatre pattes par terre.

« Non. »

Et il repartit dans le plus grand des calmes alors que Hank _gloussait,_ ses épaules serrées tressautant sur elles-mêmes. Finalement, les dernières vapeurs d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang pouvaient aussi s'éliminer joyeusement, avec un peu de bonne volonté. Il se reprit et comme Connor, balaya la pièce bleue d'un regard circulaire, cherchant comme lui un androïde pouvant leur indiquer la prochaine direction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un androïde d'entretien. Ils se jetèrent un œil mutuellement, puis Hank fit la moue en levant les mains. Connor parti tenter sa chance. Au moins, celui-là était gratuit.

Il le regarda toucher l'androïde, se faisant la réflexion que chacun d'entre eux s'était montré calme et disponible dès que Connor tendait la main pour obtenir des informations : ils levaient la tête vers lui et se laissaient prendre le bras ou toucher l'épaule volontairement, avant de revenir à leurs occupations.

« Verdict ?

– Là-bas !

– Ah. Bien bien bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Connor leur ouvrit une porte sans poignée réservée au personnel, débouchant sur un couloir de briques peintes en blanc, tranchant nettement avec les lumières de l'Eden. À l'autre bout de ce couloir, une autre porte, métallique. Hank se portait un peu mieux, ayant eu le temps d'éliminer un peu plus d'alcool et aussi de s'habituer aux androïdes, qui n'étaient même plus là pour le déranger. Il se manifesta un peu avant que Connor n'atteigne la porte du fond.

« Attends. Laisse-moi prendre la suite. »

Connor obéit et recula. Hank sortit calmement son arme, au cas où, pointant le sol, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

C'était une grande remise où étaient entreposés debout des androïdes de l'Eden, entre des étagères et des cartons. Une table devait servir à faire quelques réparations. Des machines à laver attendaient le linge sale, des vêtements propres étaient suspendus à des cintres.

« Merde, on arrive trop tard ! »

Hank se dépêcha d'aller voir vers la grande porte de l'entrepôt, ouverte sur la rue.

« Cette fois c'est cuit, Connor. Combien de temps elle a mis pour atteindre cette pièce ?

– Dix minutes.

– Alors c'est vraiment cuit. Elle a bien une heure et demie d'avance sur nous. » abandonnait-il en rangeant son arme.

Ceci dit, ils ne partirent pas immédiatement. Connor analysait ce qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude, et Hank ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ce drôle d'endroit. Rempli d'androïdes à moitié à poil. Mais qui au moins n'étaient pas en train d'onduler comme des anguilles. Ils étaient juste désespérément immobiles. La nausée l'avait quitté, il ne restait plus que ce sentiment de révolte. Un sentiment qu'il était fatigué de garder pour lui.

« Bordel, regarde-moi ça. On les utilise jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent, et après ils finissent à la benne à ordures… foutu pays…. Eh ? Non mais– T'étais _**encore**_ à lécher par terre ?! »

Connor était accroupi, deux doigts près de son visage, terminant son analyse et obtenant des informations correspondant à la suspecte. Mais il y avait Anderson, là, qui venait de le chopper avec deux doigts en bleu.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas forcément _vu_ en train de prélever ?…

« Putain, t'as _encore_ léché un truc ?!

– … Non ? »

Anderson fit les gros yeux : « Ah mais EN PLUS tu te fous de moi maintenant ?!

– Non…

– Espèce de gros dégueulasse !

– Lieut-

– Même Sumo est plus propre !

– **Lieutenant !** Elle est passée par ici !

– Mais BIEN SÛR qu'elle est passée par ici, tête de nœud !

– Les traces de sang bleu ne mènent pas dehors ! »

Anderson se calma un peu. Il réfléchit alors.

« Bah, peut-être qu'elle a profité de son arrêt ici pour se réparer, avant de partir en cavale ?

– Possible… »

Il laissa Connor à ses recherches et commença lui-même à regarder négligemment autour de lui. Si la déviante se planquait ici, ils avaient intérêt à ne pas la louper, c'était une machine capable d'étrangler un mec jusqu'à la mort. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans la nature. Et ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle leur tombait dessus à bras raccourcis.  
Après avoir vu ce dont Ralph était capable, Hank n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui laisser une chance de le prendre par surprise.

Il se tourna vers Connor, au cas où, pour voir où il en était, et le vit toucher un mur sombre. En plissant les yeux, Anderson pu y lire une large inscription. ra9. Merde… Ça ne prouvait pas qu'elle était restée ici après s'être réparée, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins tendu.

Et puis il entendit l'altercation. Pendant qu'il scrutait l'inscription au mur, Connor s'était décalé pour regarder un groupe d'androïdes en attente, et l'une d'elle avait surgi du fond pour se jeter sur lui. Merde.

« On ne bouge p– »

Et ce fut son tour, sitôt qu'il s'était approché. Il reconnu une chevelure bleue alors qu'il manquait de tomber à la renverse.

Connor ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il avait compris qu'Anderson était aux prises avec une autre Traci – probablement leur suspecte – pendant qu'il bataillait avec une brunette. Il parvint à la projeter et la faire tomber mais en revenant à la charge, celle-ci réagit bien plus intelligemment en le faisant chuter, le bloquant ensuite sous elle. Ceci dit, même s'il avait pu s'inquiéter, il ne l'aurait pas fait, ayant ses deux mains libres. Il arrêta ses coups de poings sans la moindre difficulté – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été préparé à ce genre d'affrontement, et pas l'inverse – et parvint presque à la déséquilibrer. Mais au lieu de réussir à la renverser, il lui donna l'occasion d'attraper un tournevis.  
Pour Connor ce n'était que partie remise. Un androïde qui ne savait pas combattre à mains nues n'était pas plus effrayant avec une arme de fortune. Elle essaya de le planter à deux mains, lui laissant le temps d'anticiper son geste et de recevoir l'assaut, pour enfin la repousser et se libérer.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de secondes qu'il n'avait plus le lieutenant en visuel, il était temps de s'en soucier. Il se releva d'abord, esquiva un autre coup de tournevis et plaça une clé de bras. Mauvais verrouillage, elle se libéra d'un coup de tête, le surprenant par sa force.

Elle lâcha le tournevis. Avait-elle compris que cela la désavantageait ?

Vingt secondes qu'il n'avait plus le lieutenant en visuel. La déviante possédait une force plus élevée que ses anciennes estimations. Les risques qu'encourraient le lieutenant étaient donc plus élevés. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. Ayant prêté attention aux sons autant que cela lui était permis, il savait qu'il se trouvait derrière lui, sur sa gauche. Il devait reculer et le rejoindre, même s'il n'aurait pas exactement les mains libres.

Analyse…

Il pouvait la retarder en projetant une étagère sur elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, l'assemblage métallique s'écrasant entre eux avec fracas.  
Elle s'en débarrassa presque aussitôt, trop facilement.

Une alerte survint dans ses programmes, le temps de nouveaux calculs. La force de cette déviante était bien plus élevée que ses anciennes estimations leur attribuaient. Alors la capacité d'un déviant à outrepasser les règles prédéfinies de Cyberlife allait bien plus loin que l'enquête préliminaire des chercheurs le laissaient croire.

Anderson. Il était en danger.

Il jeta un autre meuble en travers de sa route et fit immédiatement volte-face pour tenter de porter secours à Anderson. Il eût ainsi le temps de le voir tomber sur le dos, sur un des établi de travail. Il tenait encore son arme, c'était bon signe. Mais il n'avait évidemment pas le dessus.

Connor non plus, puisqu'il ne pu l'approcher : sa déviante personnelle venait de l'enserrer entre ses bras, pas vraiment pour l'étrangler mais bien placée pour en faire ce qu'elle vouait.

Anderson était toujours en danger.

Connor n'avait rien à portée de bras, il devait se servir de ses jambes. Il prit appui sur une poutre de soutien et réussi à basculer son corps par dessus son assaillante, retombant tous les deux avec fracas sur le sol, derrière elle. Il mobilisa non pas tout ses muscles, certes, mais toutes ses articulations pour la projeter plus loin avant qu'elle ne trouve des appui stables, l'envoyant cogner sur la derrière étagère proche qu'il n'avait pas envoyée bouler. Une boîte en fer, contenant de petites pièces mécaniques bascula, il l'attrapa au vol et la lança droit vers la tête de la Traci bleue. Elle laissa échapper un cri et perdit son momentum, permettant à Hank de se redresser.

La contre-attaque de la brunette ne se fit pas attendre, bien entendu, mais mieux valait ça, alors il encaissa la charge qu'elle lui porta à l'abdomen, tombant à moitié, son dos heurtant un chariot. Ils ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas, vu la virulence qu'elles pouvaient déployer, et les renforts étaient déjà sur place : ils pouvaient compter sur Ben et l'officier à l'entrée, si seulement…

Si seulement cette pièce n'était pas isolée du réseau ! Mais _merde_ !

Connor verrouillait sa prise sur la brunette, tentant de la garder contre lui tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui briser le cou : il n'avait pas une bonne emprise sur elle. Il avait cependant le temps de jeter un œil et lancer une analyse…

Anderson n'était toujours pas blessé mais vu ce que la situation donnait à cet instant précis, il en déduisait que la Traci ne lui donnait aucun répit. Pourtant il avait toujours son arme c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas la perdre, mais s'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de tirer… Bon sang il finirait bien par avoir une fenêtre de tir, un policier comme lui ! Le simple fait qu'elle n'ai pas réussi à prendre totalement l'ascendant, ni à lui faire perdre son arme, en était la preuve. Si seulement il n'avait pas autant bu ce soir !

Mais peut-être qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

Anderson cramponnait son pouce au cran de sûreté, maintenant sa prise des deux mains alors qu'elle lui tenait les poignets. Ils résistèrent l'un et l'autre, Anderson hésitant à se servir de ses jambes pour frapper. Sitôt qu'il en décollerait une du sol, il n'aurait plus l'équilibre pour lui résister. Donc à la place, il lui mit un coup d'épaule. Il ne réussit pas à l'envoyer bouler, un autre aurait pris cela pour un échec, Anderson, lui, mit plus de forces dans son élan et repoussa la petite – enfin, la "petite"… – il jeta un œil derrière pour constater que Connor n'en avait toujours pas fini avec miss coupe garçonne. Bordel de merde, ils allaient jamais s'en sortir ou quoi ?!

Pourtant Anderson savait. Connor oubliait un détail dans ses calculs, et c'était ça : Anderson savait qu'il pouvait en finir à presque tout instant. Il suffisait qu'il tire. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il tirait, peu importait la zone touchée : la première serait ralentie et beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser, et la deuxième se laisserait probablement déstabiliser. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait, c'était bien lui-même. Lui et son pouce sur le cran de sûreté.

Anderson ne voulait pas tirer. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait mettre un terme à cette situation de cette façon. C'était trop brutal. Bordel de merde. Mais à quoi il avait pensé, aussi ! À quoi il avait pensé en venant l'arme au poing dans cette pièce !

Un raffut attira son attention sans le déconcentrer. Ça c'était Connor qui venait de se reprendre une volée, et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait encore essayé d'échapper à sa Traci pour lui filer un coup de main. Putain. Avec ses conneries, Hank forçait Connor à se décarcasser pour l'aider. Il le voyait bien, c'était pas la première tentative de son partenaire pour lui prêter main-forte. Connor refusait de laisser passer Hank derrière les autres objectifs. S'il s'arrêtait un peu deux secondes il aurait peut-être déjà pu maîtriser sa délinquante et s'en sortir à bon compte. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il sauve les miches d'Anderson. Ce vieux poivrot d'Anderson.

« Allez, ça suffit. »

Et Anderson commença à se battre sérieusement. Non pas contre un machin bizarre qui ressemblait à une femme, à _poil_ , il se battit comme un flic face à un suspect dangereux. Il chuta, il se cogna encore, mais en vingt secondes, il la maitrisa.

« On arrête ! Ça suffit ! »

La brunette n'entendit peut-être pas et la petite qu'il tenait par le cou se débattait encore. Avec le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour du cou de la Traci, Anderson donna un coup de pied derrière son genou pour la faire plier et lui ôter l'idée de se propulser pour s'échapper.

« ÇA SUFFIT PUTAIN ! »

L'autre paire d'androïde s'immobilisa enfin, fixant Anderson en silence. La Traci brune tenait Connor à genoux, comme Anderson, mais serrant entre ses mains un serre-joint en fer contre la gorge de Connor. Si elle tirait en arrière, vers le haut, elle pourrait lui décrocher les… les éventuelles vertèbres que Connor pouvait éventuellement posséder, dans l'éventualité où les concepteurs des androïdes aient poussé la ressemblance aussi loin entre les organes humains et les bio-composants.

« Relâchez-là, exigea la brunette.

– Ne l'écout-

– _Relâchez-là_ , insista-t-elle en serrant avec la barre de fer, ou je brise en deux votre larbin !

– Tirez !

– Mais fermez-là tous les deux !

– S'il vous plaît… »

Anderson manqua de mettre une rouste à la petite qu'il tenait en joue, par réflexe, mais se retint. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui supplie, à part si on est le gros méchant cliché dans le film. Et lui, il était juste un flic en train de finir de dégriser sur une soirée pourrie.

Après ce court silence, Connor voulu retenter de convaincre Anderson, mais sans le vouloir, la Traci aux cheveux bleus l'en empêcha :

« Quand cet homme… a détruit l'autre Traci… J'ai su que j'étais la prochaine. »

Quoi ?

On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se confier. Se confesser. Quelque chose comme ça. Anderson fit voyager ses pupille de bas en haut, regardant la petite tête bleue, et les deux autres en face. Statu quo.

…

Tant que les deux furies d'en face ne bougeaient pas, il voulait bien l'entendre.  
En fait, il n'attendait que ça. Entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas cela, l'objectif d'un enquêteur ?

« J'avais si peur… Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas… » tremblait-elle.

Anderson n'avait pas besoin de la fixer elle, il n'avait besoin que de l'entendre. Alors il regarda Connor. Droit dans les yeux. Guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Et pour l'heure Connor était plongé dans le récit.

« … Alors j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou, et j'ai serré… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger. Je… je ne voulais pas avoir à le tuer, Je voulais juste rester en vie !… je voulais juste la retrouver… »

Anderson devina que la petite avait enfin levé la tête, pour regarder la brunette. Celle-ci avait lâché les yeux d'Anderson qu'elle avait surveillé jusque-là avec l'attention d'un fauve. Son regard était alors devenu plus tendre.

« Je voulais… qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras encore une fois… et qu'elle me fasse oublier les humains… »

Il y avait une sorte de sanglot dans sa voix.

« Eux… leurs obscénités… chacun de leurs mots… leurs mains et tout ce qui suinte de leurs corps… leurs regards et leurs sourires pervers… »

Anderson flancha une seconde. Le sentiment d'être au milieu de l'Eden l'avait assailli à nouveau un instant, cette impression de nausée qui fit trembler le canon de son pistolet, juste une seconde. Ce tressaillement que la brunette avait vu. Ce regard intense et lourd qu'elle braquait sur lui. Il ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

Putain.  
Il était vraiment en train de braquer la tête de cette gamine ?

« Je voulais qu'on s'en aille… loin… qu'on disparaisse… qu'on ne nous retrouve plus jamais… On devait…

– Tais-toi. »

Les deux garçons jetèrent un œil – enfin Hank le fit et I-Robot jeta difficilement un regard à la brunette, tous deux surpris par ses mots.

« Ne leurs dis rien. De toute façon ils ne comprendraient pas. » Elle ajusta sa prise sur Connor qui se crispa. « Regarde-le… grimaça-t-elle en fixant Anderson. Il est juste comme les autres… exactement comme eux. »

Cette fois son canon ne trembla pas, mais la nausée fut tellement vive qu'il sentait le goût de la bile en train de remonter. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Hank leva son arme et la braqua droit vers le front de la brunette. Les deux en face eurent l'air passablement surpris. Hank tapota l'épaule de la Traci à ses pieds.

« Toi. File.

– … eh… m-moi ?!…

– Oui, toi, pas le pape. Mets-toi hors de ma vue. Passe par la grande porte.

– Fais ce qu'il te dit ! s'écria soudain la brune. Et toi, je te jure, si jamais tu…

– Je sais, tu briseras son cou à Connor.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites, lieutenant ?!

– Je gère. Et tais-toi.

– Mais-

– Va-t-en ! » coupèrent-ils en même temps la Traci aux cheveux bleus, Hank et la brune. Passablement sous le choc et morte d'inquiétude, elle tituba sur ses talons hauts jusqu'à la sortie, regardant son amante avec un air désespéré.

« Qu'on soit bien clairs… murmura Hank, parfaitement audible, l'arme toujours braquée vers la Traci. Si jamais l'un de vous deux essaye de lever la main sur l'autre, il est mort. »

Connor, toujours en train de retenir le serre-joint de lui écraser la gorge, parut perplexe, presque choqué. Quel genre de plan était-ce là ?

« Oui, oui Connor, ça vaut pour toi. C'est pas un plan de derrière les fagots pour finir la mission. Tu bouges le petit doigt, je te plombe.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua la brunette. Ce n'est qu'une machine. C'est votre larbin, votre chien ! Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est vous éviter de vous faire tuer comme le dernier des imbéciles comme tout à l'heure…

– Alors pour commencer, tu sauras que je traite très bien les chiens, pouffiasse. Ensuite non, c'est pas mon chien, mon chien est beaucoup moins dysfonctionnel. Lui, c'est mon partenaire. »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Oui alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ça me fait chier, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête tandis que son canon oscillait de la même manière. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis son équipier et je suis de la vieille école. Alors tu y touches, t'y casse quequ'chose, et je peux t'assurer que je te louperai pas.

– Alors quoi ? On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que que vos collègues rappliquent pour vous sauver la mise ? »

Hank soupira, l'air excédé, serrant les dents pour ne pas jurer tout de suite – pendant ce temps l'autre Traci attendait à la sortie, angoissée et tout à fait silencieuse.

« J'ai dit : le premier qui touche à l'autre, je le dégomme. Ça vaut pour toi, ça vaut pour Connor. Maintenant tu dégages. »

Elle plissa les yeux, interdite.

« _**Dégage.**_ »

Elle comprit enfin. Hébétée, son emprise sur la gorge de Connor se desserra. Anticipant le moindre réflexe possible de sa part, Hank baissa aussitôt son canon vers la tête de Connor, qui retourna ses yeux vers lui plutôt que sur la déviante, sans doute choqué. À quoi jouait Anderson ?

Un coup de menton de la part de ce dernier, en direction de la Traci attendant dehors, et la brunette se décida enfin à courir. Connor les regarda s'enfuir, impuissant. Quand elles furent hors de vue, il retourna son regard vers son « partenaire » et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur collaboration, il avait l'air en colère. Hank rangea son arme avec un air très détendu malgré tout.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Il releva la tête et mit les mains dans les poches sans lui répondre, laissant Connor approcher.

« Pourquoi les avoir laissées s'enfuir ? Vous les teniez !

– Elle te tenait aussi, je te ferais dire…

– Mais quelle importance !? »

Hank eu comme un sursaut mou sous l'effet d'un rire muet et sarcastique : il s'y attendait et n'avait pas l'intention de le couper dans son élan.

« Vous pouviez l'éliminer ou la maîtriser, l'autre Traci n'aurait pas pu vous atteindre à cette distance, un autre tir et c'était terminé ! À quoi pensiez-vous ?! »

Hank ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Connor attendit. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça, pour lui, monsieur androïde envoyé par Cyberlife ? Lui qui prétendait ne rien ressentir du tout ? Il s'énervait par procuration, c'est ça ? Il lui sortirait quelque chose comme l'importance de cette mission et le fait que gueuler était un moyen de faire passer le message de manière plus efficace, "ni plus ni moins" ? Probablement…

« Tu me demande vraiment ? » taquina Hank.

Connor s'avança plus près.

« Oui. Je vous le demande, lieutenant. »

Il avait une voix plus calme, ses traits étaient plus doux mais son regard restait dur, mais il serait bientôt aussi froid que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que son discours vous a touché, lieutenant ? »

Hank s'assombrit. Il aurait préféré pouvoir garder ça pour lui, ou l'amener comme il l'entendait. Pourquoi fallait-il que Connor…

« Elle a réussi à vous émouvoir, c'est ça ?…

– Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ?!

– Lieutenant, reprit-il de façon professionnelle, ce sont des machines, conçues pour nous ressembler et de surcroît sous l'effet d'un bug qui les pousse à émuler des émotions !…

– Je sais, putain d'merde, je sais, tu m'as déjà raconté tout ça !

– Alors pourquoi les laisser vous convaincre ?

– Ben va savoir, du con ! pesta-t-il en cherchant la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

– C'est parce qu'elles ont été battues par des clients ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, lieutenant ! Ce sont des clients _comme les autres_ , quoi qu'on en dise, au regard de la loi ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! »

Et Hank de lâcher prise, fatigué, et de s'écrier tout son saoul :

« Mais les gens sont devenus tarés, Connor ! Ils cherchent pas à s'engager dans une relation, tout le monde s'achète un androïde ! Y te font à bouffer quand t'a faim, y baisent quand t'en a envie et t'as pas à te soucier de c'qu'ils ressentent ! On va finir par disparaître de la surface du globe parce que _tout le monde_ préfère s'acheter un bout de plastique plutôt que d'aimer son prochain ! Et en fait, à bien y penser, quand je vois le genre de… »

Il respira un peu, essoufflé, secoua la tête.

« Quand je vois ce qu'on devient, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à regretter. »

Connor s'en tint là, ne répondant pas.  
Le lieutenant parlait de l'inutilité de l'Humanité en tant qu'espèce, il reniait sa pertinence, l'utilité de son existence même. Il n'y avait pas lieu de débattre là-dessus. On n'argumentait pas lorsque l'élément de départ était une absurdité totale. Il y avait la Terre, et l'Homme, puis le reste. Le lieutenant devait retrouver son calme et tout irait mieux ensuite.

À supposer qu'il puisse être ce genre de personne raisonnable.

« Ramène-toi. Je peux toujours pas prendre le volant… »

### ### ###

Il était une heure du matin, le vent soufflait fort, et le froid n'était plus seulement pénible, il en était dangereux.

La nuit était opaque.

Une silhouette humaine traversait cette gangue à pas lents, emmitouflée dans son coupe-vent clair, rendu terne par la lumière fade qui révélait avec peine le décor enneigé : l'homme – ça avait moins l'air d'une femme en tout cas – s'arrêta devant un panneau, près de la route qu'il longeait.

Un parc d'attraction ? Un parc à thème pirate, en tout les cas. Il se remit en route, droit vers le parc, à pas mesurés. Il passa les grilles ouvertes et découvrit le décor qu'on pouvait facilement trouver ou sinistre ou mystérieux. Tout était à l'abandon, délabré, désert. Mais le vent l'assaillait un peu moins dans cette grande allée. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, restant silencieux, la tête sous sa capuche et les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, il valait mieux par ce temps. On était en dessous de zéro, tout de même !

Alors qu'il avançait tout en regardant autour de lui, il vit sur sa droite un ponton. Et surtout, sur ce ponton, une silhouette grande comme lui, de dos.

Il s'arrêta, la silhouette ne bougeait pas. Il alla vers elle, toujours avec ses petits pas mesurés, jusqu'à rejoindre l'individu immobile. Il finit par pouvoir détailler ses vêtements : trop courts pour un temps pareil, et gelés. Donc…

Aha, oui. Vu de face, il le reconnaissait. C'était un… Un Jerry, c'est ça ? On les appelait comme ça, non ? Il lui semblait bien. Machinalement, il voulu épousseter le coin de sa veste où il aurait pu lire son matricule – regrettant d'avoir sorti ses doigts par ce froid – et aussitôt, le Jerry s'anima :

« Bienvenue sur l'île aux pirates, moussaillons ! Préparez-vous à vivre une aventure incroyable ! »

Lui, avait fait un léger mouvement de retrait, surpris, en voyant le Jerry prenant soudain vie et déclamant sa litanie comme si c'était son premier jour. Il aurait dû se soucier du froid, plutôt. Mais s'il en jugeait par sa diode rougeâtre…

Le Jerry répéta une deuxième fois sa litanie, comme un disque rayé, avant se figer, retombant en panne. L'inconnu agita sa main devant les yeux vitreux du Jerry, puis ses épaules se soulevèrent, et s'affaissèrent. Un soupir.

Il saisit le Jerry à la taille et le porta sur son épaule.

Il revint dans l'axe principal et continua de regarder de droite et de gauche, cherchant un abri. Il trouva satisfaction dans un ancien restaurant pirate, mais pour entrer, il fut confronté à une porte solidement barricadée. Il posa doucement le Jerry sur ses pieds, puis s'attela à arracher les planches clouées sur la porte. Ce fut long, particulièrement long, fastidieux. Le froid rigidifiait ses doigts, ralentissait ses efforts, mais il persévéra et arracha jusqu'à la dernière planche. Durant toute sa patience, il ignorait cependant que des petites paires d'yeux l'observaient de loin, avec beaucoup d'attention. Énormément d'attention….

Il semblait épuisé lorsqu'il fallu ouvrit la porte : sa jambe, comme molle, ankylosée par le froid, cogna sans conviction le double battant. Il fit quelques pas du côté de la grande allée, comme pour se dérouiller les genoux, puis fit soudain demi-tour et se rua sur la double porte, qu'il enfonça d'un coup d'épaule. Il s'écroula par terre, se redressa aussitôt, épousseta son imper et ses genoux, tapa ses mains et retourna attraper le Jerry par la taille, telle une statue givrée, qu'il entreposa à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, les paires d'yeux ne se satisfirent plus d'observer de loin, elles durent approcher pour voir ce que faisait l'étranger à l'intérieur…  
Ils atteignirent les vitres… et furent obligés de les fracasser, pour entrer tous ensemble, en trombe, telle une petite armée.

« Hein ? »

Leur étranger semblait plus perplexe qu'inquiet à la vue de tous ces Jerry surgelés, entrant à la manière d'une vague de zombies.

« Ah, c'est dommage… bon, sans le toit, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'isolation, mais les fenêtres empêchaient au moins le vent d'entrer, vous savez. Pourquoi ne pas passer par la porte ? »

Ils regardèrent plus attentivement. L'étranger était assis et… il auscultait le Jerry. L'étranger avait fait un feu dans la cheminée pour se réchauffer et y voir plus clair, apparemment.

« Si je le ramène à la bonne température sans causer de choc thermique, dit-il pour lui-même, ça devrait aller. Il n'est pas réellement endommagé. C'est bon… Et vous, vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que je vérifie ?

– C'est…

– Tu es… ?

– C'est un réparateur ?

– Tu es un technicien de Cyberlife ?

– Euh… en fait… »

Et l'étranger fut vite assailli de toutes parts par des Jerry absolument ravis de sa visite, telle une bande de gamins autour du marchand de glace. L'étranger fini par distribuer des consignes à tout le monde, comme par exemple pour certains d'essayer de recouvrir le toit, pour d'autres de combler les vitres cassées, et le Jerry qu'il avait réanimé s'occupa d'entretenir le feu. L'étranger s'amusait à les passer en revue, un à un, les débarrassant eux et leur tenue du givre qui altérait leur peau de synthèse, puis vérifiant chacune de leur fonctions internes.

– Et comment tu t'appelles, monsieur ? demanda le Jerry dont il réparait l'œil.

– Euh… comment te dire… je… eh bien en fait, je n'aime pas vraiment mon prénom.

– Ah bon ?

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda un autre.

– Ah, ça… je me suis perdu ! C'est idiot, hein ?

– Ha, ça oui, c'est idiot ! Ha ! Ha ha ! »

Les Jerry partirent dans un fou-rire glaçant, terrifiant, mais qui n'inquiéta pas vraiment l'étranger. D'ailleurs il ne portait plus son manteau depuis que le feu vif réchauffait enfin toute la zone.

Il avait plutôt fière allure, avec son jean de marque et sa chemise, un peu vielle peut-être, retroussée jusqu'au coudes pour pouvoir travailler. Et c'était tout, pas étonnant qu'il ait passé le reste de son temps bien emmitouflé dans son manteau. Les Jerrys ne s'embêtèrent pas à réfléchir : que ce soit un réparateur de Cyberlife ou un drôle d'individu louche qui fuyait quelque chose, ils s'en moquaient. Quelqu'un venait les réparer. C'était une chouette nuit.

Le pauvre invité n'aurait même pas le temps de se reposer ce soir, contrairement à un Jerry qui s'en alla lire un e-journal pour s'occuper, trop heureux d'être enfin à nouveau capable de parler avec les autres depuis que son module de communication était rebranché. Et puis curieux, d'ailleurs, que ce gadget qu'était l'e-journal, fusse encore en état alors que les Jerry avaient peiné jusque-là à se maintenir en service.

Ainsi, Jerry – enfin, ce Jerry-là – resta obnubilé par l'article montrant une vidéo faisant le buzz sur internet. Encore une de ces bêtes vidéos amateur, disait l'article, à la qualité d'image volontairement basse, prétendant montrer une véritable scène d'action qui avait dû être sortie d'un film, ou montée de toute pièce. Après tout, quel genre d'imbéciles se poursuivraient en prenant le risque de sauter sur un train en marche ?

* * *

Ayé, j'ai fini ! (par ailleurs oui juste au dessus la vidéo que regarde Jerry c'est les silhouettes de Rupert et Connor en plein parkour)

Je suis dégoûtée, j'aurais tellement voulu terminer sur ambassador's bridge !… mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

Pour en revenir sur des détails, j'ai volontairement modifié la déclaration de la Traci bleue pour plusieurs raisons : le plaisir de l'adapter un petit peu à ma sauce dans le choix de mots, par exemple, mais aussi pour retirer « l'odeur de leur sueur ». Je doute très fortement que Cyberlife se soit fait chier à leur créer un odorat. Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça doit être difficile, et à quel point ce sens est (à mon avis) inutile pour les esclaves que veut Cyberlife.  
Oui j'y tiens à ce détail car j'y reviendrai sans doute peut-être plus tard. (beaucoup plus tard snif)

J'ai aussi fait ma propre fin car je voulais certes sauver les Traci mais je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincue par l'embranchement donné par le jeu. Connor pouvant tirer qui finalement s'y refuse alors que les deux androïdes sont capables de tuer (oui, pour moi c'est ça qu'il doit avoir en tête) bref, j'ai tenté, j'ai improvisé à une heure du matin.

Et oui j'aurais dû nommer ce chapitre Eden club VIRGULE L'ÎLE AUX PIRATES mais je voulais pas gâcher la surprise.

Et tu sais, poulette (elle se reconnaîtra parce que je préfère ce surnom à son pseudo qui fait très bizarre quand je veux l'appeler) quand tu m'as parlé des Jerrys, ça m'a fait marrer de noyer le poisson parce que je savais que tu me parlais d'eux parce que tu avais oublié que Kara ne pourrait pas les rencontrer ici. Mais à ce moment-là tu m'as carrément donné l'idée de les réutiliser ! C'était une idée que j'avais eue je crois bien plus tôt et tu m'as convaincue de la mettre en place !

Bien ! J'aurais au moins pu le relire une ou deux fois, celui-ci. Et je pourrais même me mettre au suivant tout de suite ! Allez salut ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Car l'action ne fait que commencer !


	12. Le pont

Re-coucou !

Accessoirement je vous précise ici que j'ai un verbe inventé que j'aime bien (que j'utilise pas forcément souvent) qui s'appelle processer. Genre Connor processe. Ça veut plus ou moins dire qu'il réfléchit, ou qu'il compile une info : il l'enregistre et la compare avec ses souvenirs, comme vous voulez. Je le dérive de "processeur", l'élément d'un ordinateur qui sert à faire les calculs. En gros (vraiment, en très gros) plus le processeur est puissant plus l'ordinateur est rapide. C'est plus ou moins ce que j'avais compris.

Je trouve que dire que Connor se met à processer de son côté est parfois sympathique. C'est vraiment un choix personnel.

Bon maintenant il est temps. J'aurais dû batailler pour pouvoir l'écrire, celui-là, et maintenant je suis vannée. Alors savourez-bien. Beaucoup de dialogues, mais j'attendais d'en arriver là.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le pont**

* * *

…  
Fait froid. Vraiment froid…  
…

« Avant quoi ? »

…

« …Hm ?

– Vous avez dit, "je venais souvent ici, avant." Avant quoi ? »

…

« Avant… »

… 'fatigué.

« … avant rien. »

Je suis juste trop fatigué. Pas pour ces conneries en général. Je suis aussi fatigué ce soir. Mais je me sens pas d'aller dormir maintenant.

J'ai fait conduire Connor jusqu'au parc à côté du pont, pour me poser là. J'ai pas envie de m'enterrer chez moi tout de suite. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'oublier cette putain de soirée. Prendre l'air… putain, dire que c'était cette excuse que j'avais choisie pour sortir, oublier la cuite que je m'était mise à m'en rendre malade, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ça ? Pour tout ce foutoir ?  
Je me suis rendu malade à gerber ce soir, et au final, au lieu de m'aérer, je me suis rendu tellement dingue que je dois boire encore pour oublier.

Jeff. Je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir mis dans cette enquête. Si tu voulais _vraiment_ en finir avec moi, t'aurais dû venir. Un face-à-face direct. J'aurais étendu les bras, fermé les yeux, et crié « vas-y ».

Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour toutes ces conneries.

« Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, lieutenant ? »

Connor… tu sais que t'es marrant ? Je suis trop claqué et déjà assez alcoolisé, pour ne pas arriver à m'énerver. T'es marrant, parce que t'essayes toujours. Gentiment. Comme un petit toutou. Mais genre, le tout petit chien-chien qu'essaye d'attirer l'attention – je sais de quoi je parle, t'aurais vu Sumo petit – mais je te connais. Toi tu fous toujours la merde. Je pourrais prendre ça avec humour, ces tentatives de communiquer qui ont à la fin le tact d'un 38 tonnes. Mais j'ai plus la patience pour en rire, tu sais. Je suis pas comme Judith, ou Chris.

Mais bon. Je sais bien que tu le fais pas exprès. Tu peux pas le faire exprès. Tu suis tes putain de consignes et tes consignes, c'est être le docile petit inspecteur qui essaye de fonctionner en binôme.

« Est-ce que tous les androïdes posent toujours autant de questions indiscrètes, ou c'est juste toi ? »

Je vous jure. Y'a des jours, il m'amuse. Et quand je suis sobre, c'est horriblement dur de devoir se retenir de le montrer.  
Mais quand je suis sobre, au moins, j'arrive à me rappeler pourquoi je garde mes distances. Rire à son comportement, c'est humaniser un jouet. Et je suis plus un gamin. J'ai horreur qu'on se paye ma tête. Qu'on me tire une réaction, pour retirer le masque ensuite, pour me rappeler seulement à la fin que j'ai parlé à… à une chose.  
Que je me suis laissé avoir.

Et j'arrive plus à savoir si c'est quand je suis sobre ou bourré que je baisse le plus ma garde.

« Cette photo, sur la table, dans votre cuisine… »

'pas vrai…  
T'as aucune limite. Hein. Connard.

« C'était votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pauvre type. Connard.

« Ouais… »

…  
Me rappelle encore trop bien sa façon de jouer sur ce truc, là-bas. 'L'était tellement mignon. Tellement petit.

« Il s'appelait Cole. »

Cole. Ce nom. Un mélange de bonheur et d'un puits sans fond de désespoir. Ce son, la façon de le prononcer. Le nombre de fois que j'ai pu adorer le dire, et maintenant tout est mélangé. Chaque fois que j'y pense c'est la torpeur agréable des bons souvenirs, qui reviennent quoi qu'il arrive, parce que je suis trop faible pour empêcher de revenir ces instants de bonheur, tout ça pour y récupérer la vague de déprime qu'ils traînent derrière eux et qui engloutit tout le reste. C'est toujours comme ça, bien et mal en même temps. Comme quand je me vide une bouteille ou deux. Sauf que l'avantage, avec l'alcool, c'est qu'au moins à la fin tu finis par tomber dans une sorte de coma.

C'est bien dit, ça. Ça mérite un coup. Je bois à ma santé. HA ! Ma santé. Tu parles. Elle est bonne, elle est bonne… Je sourirais si j'étais pas si fatigué.

Connor s'avance vers la vue. Je redescend le bras après avoir goûté la bière. Je la goûte petit à petit, c'est la deuxième et je n'ai déjà plus soif. Mais j'ai pas encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour oublier. Pas assez torché pour échapper au reste.

« L'enquête n'avance pas depuis des jours. On tourne en rond. »

Oh, t'es sérieux, là ? On a à peine commencé, j'te ferai dire. Tes patrons sont peut-être très exigeants mais – tiens, je vais me répéter – ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'enquêter. Alors dis-leur de se calmer.  
Et au fait, qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de parler boulot ?…  
…Remarque, est-ce que j'ai envie de parler du reste ?

« Les déviants n'ont aucun point commun. Ce sont tous des modèles différents, produits sur différentes chaînes, jamais au même moment.

– Il doit bien y avoir un lien… »

Connor se tait, il a l'air de réfléchir. Moi, tu sais… je suis en pause. Je te laisse chercher. Sur le principe je veux bien participer… mais j'ai la flemme.

« Ce qu'ils ont en commun, c'est cette obsession pour ra9… »

C'est marrant, moi le premier point qui me vient c'est pas leurs gribouillages. Tu sais, au hasard, les gens qui essayaient de les massacrer. Non ? On sait pas, hein, des fois que ça ai quelque chose à voir avec leurs réactions d'auto-défense… c'est pas toi qui parlais de "choc émotionnel" l'autre jour ?

« C'est comme une espèce de… de mythe. »

De mite ? Genre, le… c'est dégueulasse en fait… Oh, ah, _ça_. Oui. Bah oui. Putain mais chuis déjà bourré ou quoi ?

« Une chose qu'ils auraient inventée, mais qui ne fait pas partie de leur programme d'origine…

– …attends, quoi ?

– Oui ?

– Tu disais quoi, sur la fin ? Qu'ils l'auraient… inventé ? ra9 ?

– C'est ça. Un bug qui surviendrait après la conception et la mise en service de l'androïde. Une création de leur programme après leur déviance, et permise par la déviance.

– … ça, c'est quand même un peu bizarre, non ?

– Pourquoi ?

– …On part bien du principe que ra9 est un bug ?

– Oui ?

– Et un bug, surtout que c'est causé par leur programme qui part en sucette, ben c'est aléatoire… c'est ça ?

– En substance.

– Eh ben… tes androïdes, enfin, tes déviants… …on a bien vu qu'ils causaient à ra9 en lui écrivant sur les murs, et tout, et ça, souvent _juste_ _après_ s'être rendus déviants. On est d'accord ?

– C'est exact.

– Non parce que… tiens, celui d'Ortiz. Il est resté en chambre close, après le meurtre. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et c'est pas le seul. Hein ?

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– Ben… comment font des androïdes déviants pour _inventer la même chose_ , sans pouvoir se mettre d'accord là-dessus à l'avance ? »

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans mon état. En temps normal je lui aurais expliqué ça en une phrase et dix mots. Mais c'est déjà pas mal. Connor a percuté, il "processe" dans son coin en regardant par terre, plus loin. Voilà. Tu dormiras moins bête ce soir.

ra9 est commun aux déviants, donc il est pas impossible que ce soit quelque chose qui est déjà présent avant qu'ils deviennent barge, c'est juste… dormant. Je fais un mouvement pour soulever ma bière, sans finir le geste, parce que je n'ai toujours pas soif. Je suis fatigué, au point où même réfléchir me soule. ra9, tout ça, toutes ces… Je marmonne :

« Ce ra9… il les sauvera, qu'il disait… des androïdes qui croient en dieu… Putain, dans quelle époque on vit… »

Ça m'a donné soif.

Voilà. J'ai plus soif.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupé, lieutenant… »

Ah bon ?

« Est-ce que… ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Eden Club ? »

Ah. Tu veux _vraiment_ qu'on en parle ? C'est pas tant à cause de l'Eden Club que j… ouais, non, faut avouer, cette histoire avec les déviantes m'a pourri la soirée. Mais c'est pas juste ça, c'est un tout, Connor. Ma situation, c'est un tout.  
Et tu vas pas me faire replonger dans cette histoire impunément. C'est con que tu puisses pas ressentir quoi que ce soit parce que j'aurais aimé te faire culpabiliser, tiens. T'en mettre plein la tronche. Mais maintenant je veux juste… feh, je sais plus. Je veux juste oublier cette histoire, la moitié qui me donnait la nausée et celle qui me donnait envie de crever, ou de tuer. Tout oublier… Ou sauf ça, justement. Tout oublier sauf cette partie, ne garder que l'essentiel…

« C'est deux filles… Elles voulaient juste rester ensemble… »

C'est dur à exprimer, avec l'alcool. Je crois que j'avais pas complètement dessoûlé de tout à l'heure, parce que je peux pas être soul après une bière et demi…

« Elles avaient vraiment l'air… »

… plus j'y repense… et j'en suis sûr…

« … de s'aimer. »

Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être différent. Je vois pas comment… chaque mot, chaque regard qu'elles avaient… elles étaient plus vivantes que la plupart des gens que je croise tous les jours. Et ça me fait vraiment bizarre de retrouver cette sensation, si longtemps après l'avoir perdue.

« Elles peuvent simuler des émotions humaines. »

Hein ?

« Mais ce sont des machines. »

Ah, hm. Ben… il a pas tort sur ces points, le saucisson.

« Et les machines ne ressentent rien du tout. »

Ouais. Ben t'es mal placé pour en parler, en fait. T'en sais rien. T'es juste conçu pour le dire, crétin. T'es la vitrine, la fierté de l'entreprise, pas étonnant que tu n'accorde aucun crédit au reste. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu récites juste ta leçon ? Ou alors il n'y a aucune part de « toi » dans cette caboche, juste un manuel des réponses autorisées par Cyberlife et un bras articulé qui les sélectionne ?  
Et encore, le bras articulé pourrait avoir un peu de jugeote…

Ouais, ces filles sont des machines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur l'humanité, putain ? On n'est déjà pas foutus de prouver formellement la nôtre et on trouve toujours moyen d'être des monstres, ou des porcs, alors merde. Oui, elles pouvaient simuler des émotions humaines. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre quand au final elles brandissent leur libre arbitre et qu'elles s'enfuient, après avoir mis une volée à deux flics censés les chopper ?

« Et si on parlait de toi, Connor ? »

'M'agace, le p'tit con. Je vide ma bouteille, pour… pour rien, réflexe. Je me lève.

« T'as l'air humain, tu as une voix d'humain, mais t'es quoi, exactement ? »

Hein ? Connor ? T'es quoi ? Ma machine ? Vas-y, dis-le, putain. Dis-le, tout fier que t'es, de savoir que _**toi**_ tu sais ce que t'es, que tu sais que t'es à _ta_ _place_ , tout propret, tout parfait ! Vas-y et fout en l'air ce petit discours que tu m'as toujours sorti, toute cette attitude que t'as eue envers moi. Vas-y et contredit cette espèce d'andouille de Connor qui essayait toujours de faire bien. D'arrondir les angles avec moi, quitte à donner dans la gentillesse. Quitte à dire « j'aime bien » quand elle n'est pourtant pas censée pouvoir avoir d'avis. Pouvoir penser.  
Dis-le. T'es qu'une machine. Créée pour une mission.

Et tu accompliras ta mission.

« Je suis tout ce que vous voulez, lieutenant. »

…hein ?

« Votre partenaire, votre copain de comptoir… ou juste une machine. Conçue pour accomplir une tâche. »

Il…  
il me met mal-à-l'aise ce con…  
Putain, tu me met tellement mal… crétin ! T'es… t'es exactement comme ces… Ces androïdes qui…  
J'ai pas la nausée, j'ai pas la nausée, j'ai pas la… non, ça va.  
Je veux pas être comme ça. Je veux pas être un de ces porcs qui vont jusqu'à choisir ta personnalité.  
Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, hein tu dis ?  
Tout ce que je veux c'est réussir à pouvoir à nouveau parler à quelqu'un comme avant. Et je… mais putain on demande pas ça comme on demanderait un menu au restaurant, merde… c'est…  
Et c'est moi, ou pour une fois il parle à la première personne ?  
Je sais plus, j'ai pas fait gaffe et je suis beaucoup trop déphasé pour m'en souvenir.

Et je sais que je descend toujours plus bas le long de ma pente glissante. Le mur que j'essaye de faire, entre lui et moi, il ne tient pas debout. Il tangue comme un ivrogne que je ne citerai pas. Je veux pas m'attacher à un pantin qui imite les humains. Mais il joue tellement bien son rôle qu'une part de moi lui cherche des excuses. À espérer qu'il y ai quelque chose de tangible, d'authentique derrière cette façade que lui a peint l'entreprise. Et maintenant j'en suis à essayer, sans me l'avouer, à le pousser à bout. Vers ses limites.

Tu sais quoi, Connor ? Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être drôle. Te voir confronté à tes propres limites. Je crois que j'aurais dû viser ça depuis le début. Je sais pas, c'est peut-être cette journée qui me fait ça, mais j'ai envie de te rendre dingue. Peut-être juste pour le plaisir sadique de te voir t'autodétruire, ou parce que je suis d'un cynique désolant et que je veux détraquer la machine censée m'aider, pour oublier ce que je ressens. Pour me foutre de sa gueule parce que j'ai réussi à créer, à trouver quelqu'un dans un état pire que le mien, plus désolant, plus lamentable. Ou peut-être… peut-être…  
Avoue, Hank. Avoue, lamentable con. Tu te ranges du côté des deux filles et maintenant, tu voudrais voir Connor faire la même chose.

Tu voudrais qu'une personne soit aussi timbrée que toi, toi qui déteste les androïdes et qui ressent enfin quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, tant qu'en face ce n'est ni des gens ni des machines mais des déviants, ces pauvres paumés qui cherchent désespérément une place où ils ne craindraient plus rien…  
Comme ça, avec un autre taré sous le bras, tu te sentirais moins seul, et en même temps, assez seul. Toi et Connor contre le reste de cette humanité dépravée… pathétique.

« …Le problème, c'est qu'il est très difficile de s'ajuster à vous, lieutenant. Votre caractère est trop changeant. Dès lors qu'une faille à exploiter semble apparaître, elle se referme aussitôt. »

Pas étonnant. Je te déteste quand tu es détestable et j'ose pas assumer quand tu marques des points. Ce serait admettre que le misanthrope anti-androïde que je suis depuis trois ans, est un énorme faux-cul, qui apprécierait comme tout le monde le dernier joujou à la mode. T'imagines ?

« S'il vous plaît, lieutenant… »

Là, putain, il le refait. Une formulation directe. Juste avant il était repassé en mode formulaire. Le revoilà en petit chiot. Je suis pas encore trop totalement alcoolique, je crois que je commence à comprendre…

« … faites un choix. Un choix sincère. Dites-moi de quel genre de partenaire vous avez besoin. Et je ferais en sorte de m'adapter au mieux de mes capacités. Sinon, vous continuerez à souffrir. Et je ne vous le souhaite pas. »

Ça. Ce regard. Cette empathie. C'est une chose, certes. Une chose à débattre, oui, tout ça, mais le plus important ici pour l'instant, je crois que c'est cette histoire de « je ».  
C'est pas comme si Connor faisait de son mieux pour ne _**jamais**_ parler en son nom propre. Mais souvent, et ça me gavait, d'ailleurs, il trouve exprès des tournures de phrases pour ne pas s'impliquer. Tiens, la meilleure : quand Williams l'avait amoché, il aurait pu juste me dire « je n'ai rien » mais il m'a sorti une connerie du genre… du genre : « aucun dommage sérieux », comme quand tu fais le tour de ta bagnole. Même un « je ne suis pas endommagé » aurait fait un meilleur compromis.

« Ha… »

Je sais pas comment je vais le dire, ça.

« Tu me souhaite quelque chose, alors ? »

Il penche la tête. À force d'avoir ce tic on va le prendre pour une chouette !

« Je croyais que les androïdes ne désiraient rien, Connor ? »

Il fait une petite moue pendant que ses tifs récupèrent toujours plus de flocons ; « Certes. Je fais mon possible pour l'éviter, mais parfois emprunter des formulations humaines… est la meilleure option pour communiquer l'information.

– C'est-à-dire ? »

Développe, développe.

« Eh bien… si je me comporte comme un être humain, notamment au commissariat, les policiers qui m'entourent finiront par me traiter comme un être humain, par mimétisme. Il peut être très difficile de l'éviter, surtout considérant mon niveau de développement. Or, si je choisis de me comporter de cette façon – humaine, familière – les personnes travaillant au bureau utiliseront une partie de leur énergie, de leur empathie, à mon encontre. Alors qu'ils devraient la réserver à d'autres êtres humains. Sachant cela, il vaut mieux essayer de trouver un équilibre entre le côté impersonnel, empêchant de tromper l'empathie des officiers, et certaines formulations plus fluides, moins guindées, pour ne pas non plus paraître trop irritant, trop mécanique. Ainsi les limites restent claires.

« Avec vous, pour ne pas empiéter sur votre espace vital qui vous est si précieux, j'ai tenté de garder certaines distances, mais j'ai cru comprendre être aussi trop guindé pour vous, ce qui ne me facilite aucunement la tâche. Au commissariat, pour l'heure, tout se passe plutôt bien. La plupart des officiers me voient comme un simple nouveau modèle d'androïde, hormis l'officier Moore. Donc il est raisonnable de considérer qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à se soucier de moi. »

…

J'en reste baba. Alors là… je m'y attendais pas. Je tire une gueule de plus en plus… je dois avoir l'air amusé, et en même temps il doit voir qu'il me fait pitié.

« Connor… tu réalises que si tu disais ça à Judith… ?

– Oui, ces arguments auraient l'effet exact inverse. Elle me considérerait comme extrêmement prévenant, comme si je faisais preuve d'une immense empathie et d'esprit de sacrifice en poussant les humains à se soucier d'eux-mêmes et de leurs semblables, pendant que je m'assure de loin que tout va bien.

– Ha ha…

– C'est aussi pour ça que je ne tenais pas à vous en parler.

– Ah bon ?

– Cela ne vous est pas plus utile pour vous éclaircir les idées quant à l'attitude que je dois adopter envers vous, au contraire. N'avez-vous aucune consigne à me soumettre ?

– Dah ! »

Je fais un demi-tour qui devient un tour complet. Non mais sérieusement, _pas ces mots-là_. _Pas ces mots-là !_ Je viens de sortir de ce club à la con ! _Pas ces mots-là !_

« Lieutenant ?

– Chut. Non mais chut, rien. Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison sur un point. Arrête de parler comme si t'étais une déclaration d'impôts.

– D'accord…

– T'as le droit d'être sarcastique. Ça va m'énerver mais _à un point…_ mais c'est mieux que d'avoir un bloc de polystyrène qui te suit partout. Second degré. Ironie. Jeux de mots. Pas tout le temps mais au moins _essaye_.

– D'acco…

– Et tant qu'on y est, je t'interdis de te laisser malmener par un débile profond.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Tu m'as compris. »

Je l'attends.

« … c'est-à-dire ?

– Je le savais, t'es vraiment déterminé à laisser des sous-merdes te marcher dessus… Écoute-moi bien, Connor. Si je dois avoir un partenaire, je veux pas avoir à prendre sa défense toutes les cinq minutes sous prétexte que c'est une machine dans une ville qui les blaire pas. Donc tu vas te télécharger un plug-in sur le ju-jitsu et le jour où un type essaye de te latter, tu lui fais gentiment une clé de bras. Compris ? »

Connor ose me faire le coup du sourire en coin. C'est pas le genre de sourire que j'attends de sa part, c'est le sourire formulaire pour me dire « vous êtes mignon mais ». Je suis pas ce gamin à qui tu vas expliquer qu'on peut pas acheter tout le magasin de jouets !

« Oublie tout de suite la justification que tu allais me donner, Connor. Je vais la refaire. Viens, on va s'asseoir j'ai mal aux jambes. »

On s'assied.

« Connor. T'es flic ou pas ?

– … réponse longue ou courte ?

– Aaah, tu commences déjà à prendre le coup de main, c'est bien. Comme tu veux, allez.

– Eh bien… considérant les accréditations exceptionnelles que m'ont octroyé Cyberlife et le Département de Police de Detroit, en accord avec les décrets du gouvernement, j'ai des responsabilités et des devoirs équivalents sur de larges points. Donc au sens strict, au sens hiérarchique, oui.

– C'est ça. T'as tout compris.

– Mais…

– Non-non n'en rajoute pas, c'est _ça_ qu'il va falloir retenir. Je m'en fous que des trucs te soient interdits, je m'en fous que tu sois là pour un temps seulement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans la police, il y a des règles, et que maintenant que tu dois bosser avec moi, tu vas t'y plier. T'as compris ?

– … de quel genre de règles parlez-vous ?

– Mouais, j'aime autant que tu poses la question… supposons que Cyberlife t'ai donné une consigne. Et que la police t'en a donné une autre. Tu fais quoi ?

– Ma mission est de répondre aux problématiques de Cyberlife. Je répondrais à leurs demandes et les deux parties renégocieraient à posteriori les termes du contrat…

– Ben non. Désolé mais non. »

Je bois pendant qu'il attend.

« J'emmerde Cyberlife, pour commencer. Mais pas que ça. La police de Detroit vous emmerde, toi et ta boîte. Parce qu'on passe derrière vous et votre merdier de déviants, là. C'est nous qui vous torchons le cul. Qu'est-ce qui est au dessus ? Cyberlife ou le gouvernement ?

– Cyberlife obéit aux lois du gouvernement…

– Et nous on les fait appliquer. Tu piges ?

– …Je saisis votre idée.

– Tu crois ? »

Et alors que je me gargarise d'avoir entendu un « je » et vu son regard partir sur le côté ; il confirme : « En me plaçant sous l'autorité de la police, vous me placez indirectement sous l'autorité de l'état avant celle de Cyberlife… c'est une faille.

– Une quoi ?

– Une faille du système. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

– La première quoi ? »

Merde, je crois que je suis tombé sur un truc. Connor hésite, il cherche ses mots.

« Vous ai-je déjà expliqué être l'interface entre Cyberlife et les problèmes qu'il souhaite résoudre ?

– Hm… non, je sais plus mais disons que oui, et donc ?

– Eh bien je connais les objectifs de Cyberlife et une partie des idées qu'ils ont développées à l'avance pour me guider vers leurs solutions, cependant ils m'ont aussi conçu pour déterminer par moi-même des solutions adaptées. Donc si vous gardez à l'esprit que je peux à la fois analyser le problème et lui créer une solutio, vous pouvez imaginer que mes solutions ne seront pas forcément celles imaginées par Cyberlife. Et lorsque leurs consignes sont à la fois strictes et possiblement inadaptées, je dois trouver des moyens détournés pour faire valider et appliquer la nouvelle approche à instant t.

– …. tu… genre… tu justifie ton idée en lui… bricolant des arguments ?

– … c'est ça.

– Et tu l'as déjà fait ?

– Peut-être. Tout dépend du degré à partir duquel on considère la chose comme étant un détournement, l'exploitation d'une faille.

– T'as déjà fraudé ?

– …. oui.

– Eh ben vas-y, raconte !

– Très bien… disons que j'obéis à certaines règles basiques. Par exemple, pour parler de règles fondamentales : tout comme les humains, je ne dois pas voler et encore moins mentir, sauf si le travail l'exige. Le reste du temps, je dois être parfaitement transparent.

– Ouais, ouais ?

– J'ai déjà transgressé ces deux règles.

– …Non c'est vrai ?! J'étais là ?!

– Presque.

– Mais t'as vraiment… volé un truc ?! C'était quoi ?

– Un sachet de bonbons.

– … tu te fiches de moi ?

– Le premier n'était pas tombé dans le tiroir du distributeur, mon intention était de faire jouer le mécanisme pour qu'il descende, mais cela a fait tomber le deuxième sachet. Or, je n'ai jamais payé pour celui-ci.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec des sachets de bonbons ?!

– Pour donner des caries à Alice. »

Je me tais, parce que je suis d'abord silencieux, non, je veux dire… genre… _Quoi ?!_  
Mais c'est trop bien.  
Et il fait des progrès en second degré le con !

« Mes excuses, lieutenant, je ne voulais pas vous… c'était de l'humour. Je sais qu'avoir des caries est extrêmement douloureux et…

– Mais bon sang t'étais parfait pourquoi tu repars en arrière ! » je soupire en m'adossant au banc, la gueule ouverte en train de sourire. Il est désespérant et le pire c'est que c'est touchant.

« Au temps pour moi…

– Et l'autre chose ? T'as déjà menti ? C'était quoi ? Un autre genre de broutille ?

– Si c'était une broutille ce ne serait pas considéré comme une faute… » il avoue en penchant la tête sur les côtés, comme s'il était gêné ou pensif – et j'ai envie d'y croire.

« Alors t'as fait quoi ?

– C'était encore pour Alice. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, du moins c'était mon impression. Alors pendant que vous vous entreteniez avec les agents des services sociaux, je l'ai amenée à mon bureau et utilisé l'ordinateur pour lui faire voir des dessins animés.

– Meeeerde… je savais pas…

– Et-

– T'as vraiment fait ça ?

– Bien sûr. »

Il me regarde, je suis sûr qu'il essaye de comprendre pourquoi ça me paraît aussi important. Mais laisse tomber, petit. Laisse, on verra peut-être plus tard.  
Je viens juste de réaliser que même si t'as pas d'empathie, t'arrive quand même à te soucier des gens, mieux que d'autres blaireaux bien-pensants que je connais un peu trop bien.

« Continue. Où est le mal là-dedans, t'as fait ton job ! C'est très bien, d'ailleurs !

– Merci. Et la raison… c'est là que ça devrait vous plaire.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que _même moi_ , je crois pouvoir comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une chose tout à fait stupide.

– Ben vas-y, accouche !

– Pour visionner ces épisodes, il fallait créer un compte gratuit et le faire valider. Vous connaissez peut-être le captcha où vous spécifiez ne pas être un robot ?

– … attends _quoi ?_

– Je ne suis pas en effet _ce genre_ de robot, je ne suis pas un _bot_ , mais sémantiquement, cela me concerne aussi.

– … de… un…

– Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, lieutenant. C'était une faute grave !

– De _**quoi**_?!

– J'ai reçu un blâme immédiat ! L'information est remontée aux plus hautes sphères où les ingénieurs auraient apparemment eu un débat particulièrement houleux à ce sujet, avant de conclure et me renvoyer l'information selon laquelle il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais qu'à l'avenir je devrai employer mon temps de façon plus proactive. »

Moi à ce stade ça fait deux minutes que je m'étouffe en silence la bouche ouverte à rigoler comme un con parce que Connor a failli se faire reset parce qu'il a eu l'audace de cliquer sur un captcha. Quand je commence à redescendre, je me sens quand même plus léger. J'ai encore baissé ma garde, et ça fait du bien.

Je crois que j'en ai marre de pas être con. Je crois que je suis fatigué. Il est peut-être temps. Est-ce que c'était de la fierté mal placée ? Je sais pas, je sais juste que j'en ai assez fait.  
Je vais peut-être baisser ma garde.

« Lieutenant, vous me semblez épuisé. Il est vraiment temps de rentrer chez vous.

– …. hm… ouais. Allez. »

Je me lève, il me suit, on retourne à la voiture. Je le laisse prendre le volant. Ça me dérange pas. 'Pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour me voir jouer les assistés, à cette heure. Et puis ça me rappelle les vacances, quand j'étais petit, et que je m'endormais pendant que mes parents conduisaient à tour de rôle. Je regarde les lampadaires défiler, et j'essaye d'être sûr.

Mais je crois, je dis bien, je crois, que je vais tenter de lui laisser sa chance.  
Pas que je croie qu'il… qu'il existe vraiment. Mais… ça marche, son histoire. Cette histoire de dire que s'il a l'air humain, on le traite comme un humain. J'arrive pas à faire autrement.  
Sinon pourquoi je me serai autant énervé jusqu'à maintenant ?

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

J'avais remarqué, je traîne juste. T'as jamais entendu parler de la flemme ?  
Il me tend mes clés. Je les récupère et sort de la voiture. Distraitement, histoire de pas partir sans un mot – 'quand même bizarre – je lui lâche juste un « rentre bien » en rejoignant la porte. Un jour, aussi, faudra que je lui demande où le ramène son taxi. Mais pas ce soir.

« Bonne nuit, lieutenant. »

Quand j'ouvre, Sumo qui me tendait une embuscade me saute dessus et me fait la fête dehors. Il veut que je le promène, sauf que c'est pas tout à fait l'heure.

« Eh, où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Sumo se faufile entre la porte et mon genou pour sortir et flaire les jambes de Connor. Il a la queue qui bat dans tous les sens. T'es sérieux, toi ? Tu l'as déjà adopté ? Tu sais pas faire la différence entre un vrai bonhomme et un ferrailleur ?… ou alors…

« Euh… voulez-vous que je vous aide à le faire rentrer ? »

Je m'appuie au mur pour réfléchir – j'ai envie de dormir depuis la voiture – et franchement l'idée n'est pas si con. Peut-être que c'est justement parce que Sumo sent qu'il n'est pas humain, qu'il est intrigué. Il le renifle des chaussures aux genoux.  
Bon par contre ça caille.

« Ouais, rentre, c'est plus simple, il va te suivre. T'as le temps avant ton taxi.

– Merci. »

Merci ? C'est pas la première fois que tu me dis merci ? Il rentre avec Sumo juste derrière comme un petit canard à sa mémère et là, je remarque qu'il a les bras croisés. C'était aussi comme ça au parc, à côté du pont. Sauf qu'en langage non-verbal, ça colle pas. Est-ce que Connor peut avoir froid ?  
Non. Sérieux, on dirait Judith, là.  
… non mais sérieux, il a froid ?…

Je rentre avec et je range mes affaires pendant que Connor, dans le salon, se contente de regarder Sumo qui lui tourne autour. Il est bien réveillé, maintenant. Il va me faire chier toute la nuit, je parie. Je vérifie si j'ai pas des croquettes pour le calmer un peu. Quand je jette un œil de leur côté, je remarque que Connor regarde un des tableaux. Pas pour le tableau, mais pour voir son reflet. Il remonte sa cravate – c'est rien que la douzième fois aujourd'hui, non ? – et va même jusqu'à se remettre une mèche en place.

« Allez, viens, sac à puces. »

Le bruit de la gamelle agit sur Sumo comme un Bat-Signal. Il se ramène tout de suite pour en boulotter le tiers. C'est sa manie à lui. T'en as qui remontent leur cravate toutes les cinq minutes, d'autres foncent sur leur bouffe et la mangent en plusieurs fois.

« Vous devriez peut-être essayer de nouvelles habitudes.

– De quoi ?

– N'avez-vous aucun hobby ?

– Un hobby ?… qu'est-ce que… de quoi ?

– Le soir, au lieu de boire jusqu'à l'évanouissement, vous pourriez faire quelque chose de plus… sain. Vous n'avez pas d'idée ? »

C'est tellement hors de propos que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut répondre.

« Quoi ? »

Vraiment, pas du tout.

« Tenez, Sumo, par exemple. Je ne doute pas que vous tenez beaucoup à lui. » Là encore j'ai pas envie de te répondre. « Si vous choisissiez de le promener tous les soirs, sur une durée suffisante pour…

– Arrête ça, je sais m'occuper de mon chien. Et avec les affaires qui arrivent à n'importe quelle heure, pas moyen d'avoir une routine régulière. T'en as d'autres, des conneries du genre ? »

Il baisse la tête, peut-être pour réfléchir. Des fois vaut mieux réfléchir à se taire, parce que là tu m'énerve.

« Vous pourriez… lui faire un compte sur un réseau social.

– …

– …

– Pardon ?

– Du moment que ça vous occupe…

– Non mais… mais t'es _con_? Déjà c'est _con_ , en plus c'est passé de mode depuis… depuis quoi, dix, vingt ans ? Et en plus tu crois que j'ai une tête à… sérieux tu me déçois !

– Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…

– Ah, ça suffit ! Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça ! » je peste en commençant à jeter les boîtes vides qui traînent sur la table. « Faut vraiment être _con_ pour… hé ? Hé ! CONNOR ! C'est mon téléphone putain ! »

Connor est accroupi, occupé à prendre une photo de Sumo avec _**mon**_ téléphone pendant que ce foutu clebs reste immobile, la seconde d'après Connor se redresse et Sumo passe son chemin – donc ce clébard a gentiment pris la pose ! Sale traître ! – j'avale la distance en quatre enjambées pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu…

– C'est un nouveau réseau social, très simple d'utilisation, très épuré. Il n'est pas connu mais ça pourrait être une bonne chose : les premiers adhérents gagnent souvent des avantages.

– Tu vas où ?!

– Mon taxi arrive. Essayez de poster une photo par jour. Vous n'avez rien à y perdre, de toute façon c'est le compte de Sumo. Bonne nuit, lieutenant Anderson ! »

La porte se ferme au moment où je lui balance une boîte de nouilles vides. « Crétin ! Tu touches pas à mes affaires ! Petit con ! Personne t'a appris à te tenir ?! »

Je me tourne vers mon crétin de chien : « Et pis toi, t'es fier, en plus ?! »

Sumo n'en a rien à foutre, il se légume dans le canapé, trop content de foutre ses poils partout. Je regarde ce qu'il m'a fichu et à part la photo et un bout de texte, je pige que broc à l'interface. Pour une fois, y'a pas assez de boutons.

Merde, ce con, il a réussi à prendre une photo pas trop dégueulasse. Y'a rien en arrière plan – ça relève de l'exploit chez moi – et Sumo est assis en trois-quart, la tête tournée vers la caméra, gueule fermée. Ça aussi c'est rare, il garde rarement la langue à l'intérieur, sinon il pourrait pas baver partout.

Et le petit texte pour l'accompagner : (je rappelle au lecteur que ça se passe aux US) « The name is Sumo. » Peuh. N'es pas fan de James Bond qui veut, petit péteux !

…

Oh et puis crotte.

Et ainsi naquit le compte de Sumo sur Nutshare.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fait, ouf ! Bon sang je m'en sortais pas, dure semaine, heureusement que j'avais pris de l'avance… je me suis laissée porter sans pression vers la fin de Bridge parce que fatigue, et du coup me voilà bien arrangée même si c'est peut-être un peu rapide : je vais enfin pouvoir faire parler naturellement Connor à Hank, ce sera beaucoup moins chiant. Mais pour le point de vue interne, ça devrait rester en mode formulaire (parce que. Sinon c'est pas amusant)

Et après j'avais de la place donc j'ai continué directement, sans plus attendre, à cette scène un peu surréaliste. Je pourrais blinder un peu plus ce chapitre mais ce serait maladroit, il est temps de publier.  
Premier chapitre se passant presque entièrement à un seul putain d'endroit ! C'était long, cette conversation, hein ?!

Allez, bise, je vais essayer d'être toujours plus régulière !


	13. Mise au point, Chiens mouillés

P*tain ça y est les gens, on va bientôt rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! C'est encore que le début de l'histoire, et pourtant il va se passer des trucs pas prévus du tout ! C'est juste dommage qu'à chaque épisode j'ai tellement de trucs à caser que j'ai l'impression d'aller à deux à l'heure….

Encore une fois j'ai eu très peu de temps pour le bosser celui-là (et aujourd'hui j'ai pondu un one-shot de 15 pages au lieu de bosser librement là-dessus et je pourrais même pas publier ce one-shot car je pense l'utiliser pour cette fic j'm'énerve moi-même)

Bon allez faut que je publie, maintenant. Vous avez assez attendu. Vous êtes une vingtaine à me lire, je crois ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît vraiment, cette fanfic !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Mise au point, Chiens mouillés**

* * *

Chris, officier de son état, soupira nerveusement avant de toquer à la porte devant lui.

Le silence qui lui répondit fut autant une source de stress, de par son suspense, qu'une source d'espoir. Mais un bruit de pas détrompa ses espérances. Un androïde, de ce qu'il en jugea immédiatement à cause de son visage trop bien dessiné pour être honnête, ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, vous êtes chez Monsieur Graham. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Je suis l'officier Chris Miller. Je viens voir Monsieur Graham pour lui parler de son fils.

– Un instant, je vous prie. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Reed, par exemple, serait entré sans se poser de questions. Judith, elle, aurait été plus dégourdie : montrant sa plaque dans le même temps, s'octroyant le droit de franchir le seuil sans plus attendre. Mais lui était rendu beaucoup trop nerveux par cette histoire. Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit à lui de s'en charger ? Merde, quoi.

Le temps que l'androïde ne revienne, il se dandinait légèrement sur place, son regard vagabondant sur la façade crépie en jaune de la maison, où les massifs de fleurs donnaient une touche résolument campagnarde à l'habitat.

« Monsieur Graham est prêt à vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Chris ne se fit pas prier, même si bon, il n'en avait pas envie. 'Dingue, ce que c'était à la fois propre et vieux, cette baraque. Une vraie maison de grand-père : impeccable et parfaitement démodée. À part sur quelques points de technologie comme le téléphone, ou la télévision. Ou l'androïde. Et c'était super bien tenu !  
Sûrement que _l'androïde_ faisait un super-job de rangement, nettoyage et jardinage. Après tout, madame Graham était décédée depuis, quoi, sept ans ?

« Ah, bonjour… euh… officier. C'est ça, hein ? Vous êtes de la police ?

– C'est ça, monsieur. » confirma Chris sans se formaliser. Le bonhomme était un peu gêné, l'effet de l'uniforme, tout ça. Chris avait l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si c'est un excès de vitesse…

– Non, non, sourit Chris à son tour en hochant la tête vers le déambulateur. Rien de ce genre. C'est à propos de votre fils, Michael.

– Oh… qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Chris pinça discrètement les lèvres, mal-à-l'aise. Le vieil homme n'était pas gâteux, à ses soixante-quinze ans, et le jeune policier appréhendait un peu de devoir lui faire un dessin. Il commença par le début, et le non moins facile…

« Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé. Votre fils est décédé la nuit dernière. »

Georges Graham le regarda sans comprendre.

« Votre fils, Michael.

– Oui ?

– Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans un bar à hôtesses du centre-ville. Il est décédé cette nuit.

– Oh… »

Le regard de monsieur Graham se perdit vers la cheminée, stupéfait.

« Monsieur Graham ?

– … hein… oui ?

– Tout va bien ?

– Oh, oui, ça va. C'est juste que… » ce fut au tour de Georges d'avoir l'air embarrassé : « Ça ne me surprend pas, en fait ! »

Chris lui offrit un sourire compatissant, les deux partageant un petit rire gêné.

« Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce que Michael s'en est pris à quelqu'un ? Il y a eu des blessés ?

– Euh… pas exactement. Je veux dire, à part Michael…

– Très bien. »

Chris resta interdit.

« Vous savez, Michael n'était vraiment pas un bon garçon. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, avec Martha. Mais on a raté son éducation. On s'en était bien sortis avec sa grande sœur, mais… si vous me dites qu'il n'a fait de mal à personne, ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir les détails, vous savez.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr ? demanda Chris, cachant son espoir derrière une surprise non-feinte.

– Oh que oui. Je me suis fait déjà bien assez de souci, et à mon âge, il faut que je commence à me soucier un peu plus de moi-même, vous voyez.

– Oui, je comprends. C'est normal. » balbutia-t-il en jubilant sous sa casquette. Bon sang, qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui détailler les "exploits sexuels" de son fils, ni de devoir inventer une histoire impossible pour empêcher d'ébruiter les gaffes de Cyberlife. Fowler avait été clair : la police avait un accord avec leur fournisseur : ils se devaient de les couvrir un minimum, sans quoi ils pouvaient se passer des rabais dont leur faisaient bénéficier la multinationale. Et sachant que Cyberlife ne fournissait pas exactement qu'en androïdes….

« C'est tout, officier ?…

– Hm ? Ah, oui, c'est tout. Toutes mes condoléances…

– Merci, jeune homme. Merci. Désolé que vous vous soyez dérangé pour ça…

– C'est normal, c'est mon travail, répondit-il naturellement tout en croyant halluciner un peu. D'autres officiers viendront vous voir pour régler certains détails purement administratifs. Pouvez-vous avancer une date ?… »

Lorsque Miller en eût terminé et fut parti, l'androïde offrit son café du matin à son maître.

« Ah, merci. »

C'était un réflexe. Grand-père Graham disait toujours merci à son androïde, gestion de bonnes manières, et il exhortait toute la famille à faire de même lorsqu'ils lui rendaient visite. Les petits-enfants s'y appliquaient avec une certaine facilité, les adultes grognaient à chaque visite mais s'y remettaient bien assez tôt, pris par le réflexe. Quant à l'androïde en question, c'était un bon feed-back à chacune de ses actions, il savait qu'il était perçu, même si parfois l'utilisateur n'avait pas le moment pour un regard vers lui ou vers l'objet de sa demande. C'était aussi devenu un bon moyen de signaler qu'une tâche complexe ou en plusieurs étapes étaient terminée, et qu'il pouvait vaquer à une nouvelle.

« Ha la là, ça s'arrange pas… Christian ? Tu sais où j'ai mis mes lunettes ? »

Dans le même temps, Georges se leva péniblement de son sofa, empoigna son déambulateur et alla voir près de la cheminée. L'androïde nommé Christian termina sa tâche dans la cuisine et le rejoignit à pas mesurés. Il s'immobilisa une seconde, puis se tourna naturellement vers la télévision, posée sur un petit meuble où on pouvait voir une boîtes de lunettes.

« Ici, Georges.

– Ah. Ben bien sûr. Si elles sont pas sur la cheminée, ni sur la table basse, c'est toujours la télévision. Je perds la boule, hein ? »

Christian lui fit un petit sourire en lui tendant ses lunettes. Après tout, cette phrase appartenait clairement au registre du second degré – il avait appris à les cataloguer, depuis cinq ans de mise en service – alors plutôt que de saisir une telle subtilité au point de pouvoir y répondre, son programme se bornait à cette solution facile.

« C'est pas drôle, Christian ! râla Georges. Je perds vraiment la boule…

– Mais non, Georges. Bien sûr que non. »

Georges soupira, agacé, s'asseillant seulement après avoir ajusté les branches sur ses oreilles. « Tu dis ça à chaque fois, perroquet, va. Seulement je suis pas encore tout à fait sénile pour pas voir que ça commence. J'ai alzheimer, comme mon vieux père. Il aurai pu me léguer ses cheveux, à la place. … on a mit quand, le rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

– Dans trois semaines.

– Trois semaines ?…

– Oui, Georges.

– Mais… mais… c'était pas dans deux jours ?… on l'a raté ?

– Non, nous n'avons raté aucun rendez-vous médical.

– Ah. C'est ça. C'était hier. Ou avant-hier. Hein ?

– Avant-hier, Georges.

– Voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais. De toute façon j'ai jamais été bon avec les rendez-vous, alors… »

Georges s'affala au fond de son fauteuil, un peu grincheux, mais toujours aussi attachant.

« Dis, Christian. Tu veux bien rassurer un vieux croulant ?

– Pardon, Georges ?

– Je dis, tu voudrais bien me rassurer sur un point ?

– Bien sûr, Georges, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu veux bien m'assurer que tu seras là tout du long, même quand je serais gâteaux et jusqu'au jour où je casserai ma pipe ? »

Christian ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu vois, poursuivit Georges, ça m'inquiète de finir seul à un moment donné, surtout si j'ai plus du tout la tête sur les épaules. Et je veux pas non plus que ça pèse sur les enfants. En plus, pour moi ça changera rien, j'aurais plus les fils qui se touchent donc je me rendrait même pas compte s'ils venaient plus me voir. Je veux juste être pris en charge. Donc bon. Tu penses que t'auras pas de grosse panne d'ici-là ? »

Christian tentait déjà de répondre à sa question. Il avait lancé un double diagnostic. Le sien, et celui de Graham.

« Tout devrait pouvoir se passer selon vos désirs, Georges. Ma maintenance est effectuée très régulièrement et mes tâches sont tout à fait dans les normes attendues pour un fonctionnement optimal. Je ne devrais pas avoir de panne sérieuse avant très longtemps.

– Ah. Bien. Très bien, alors. Allume-moi la télé, s'il te plaît.

– Bien sûr, Georges. »

OOO OOO OOO

« Bonjour, Connor. »

Amanda reste concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait, à savoir attacher délicatement des plantes frêles à des tuteurs : de longues tiges transparentes qu'elle enfonce d'une main sûre et calme dans le sol.

« Alors… comment se présente la situation ? »

Tiens, Amanda n'aurait pas eu le débrief, cette fois.

« J'étais sur la piste d'une déviante hier soir. Il se trouve que nous en avons trouvé deux. Mais, en l'absence de renforts, il n'a pas été possible de les arrêter. »

Amanda continue de jardiner, quelques secondes, en silence.

« Elles étaient deux. _Vous_ étiez deux… pourquoi le lieutenant Anderson, en qui tu plaçais tant d'espoirs, s'est-il retourné contre toi ? »

Elle sait. Alors elle a bien accès aux rushs. Ça répond à certaines questions.  
Et elle aime feindre l'ignorance pour voir comment commence la conversation sans son intervention. Elle me teste. En permanence.  
Elle remplit bien son rôle.

« J'ai fait une erreur de jugement. Le lieutenant se laisse affecter par son environnement plus que de raison…

– En effet. » coupe-t-elle, peut-être un peu sèche. Donc sûrement contrariée. « Tu as insisté pour laisser faire les choses, parce que tu estimais que le lieutenant avait quelque chose à nous apporter. Est-ce de cela qu'il s'agissait ? »

Il est difficile de savoir si elle attend une réponse.

« Dis-moi, Connor. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

À ça, je peux apporter des réponses.

« Il s'agit simplement de l'autre versant avec lequel il faut composer. Le lieutenant est un atout parce qu'il a une certaine sensibilité aux choses. Le cerveau humain capte une infinité d'informations dans son environnement, qui sont presque à tout moment disponibles pour permettre de reconstruire un raisonnement sur des éléments distincts. Mais hier soir, c'est cette même sensibilité aux choses qui l'a perdu. Il est raisonnable de penser que le lieutenant puisse avoir du mal à faire la différence entre la cruauté envers un être humain, et le traitement réservé aux androïdes.

– Ce qui fait de lui une charge.

– Pas nécessairement. »

Amanda lève la tête, le regard aiguisé. Je poursuis.

« Considérant qu'il assume entièrement faire partie des anti-androïdes, il n'est pas déraisonnable de penser qu'il est plus préoccupé par le comportement des humains, que par le sort des androïdes. Beaucoup d'humains sont troublés par l'évolution des comportements sociaux suite à l'arrivée des androïdes.

– Il en a en effet fait la remarque, à la fin de votre mission… admet-elle, méfiante.

– Quant à son geste… »

Clairement, un geste qui lui coûte extrêmement cher dans les points que lui accordent Cyberlife….

« Je n'ai peut-être pas pris en compte à ce moment-là qu'il cherchait non pas à forcer l'évasion des androïdes, mais empêcher toute scène de destruction. Il n'était sans doute pas prêt à cela, ni à me voir dans un état de dégradation avancé.

– Connor. Si le lieutenant ne peut plus assumer des altercations, il est grand temps d'en faire part au Capitaine Fowler…

– Il en est tout à fait capable. Il a simplement besoin de son temps d'adaptation…

– C'est assez de temps perdu ! »

Amanda s'impatiente. Ce n'est pas le moment pour rejeter son avis.  
Et pourtant… pourtant je _sais_ que j'ai raison…  
Mais alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?…

Oh…

« Très bien, considérons la chose. »

Le terme "considérer" la fait tiquer. Évidemment, puisqu'il n'était pas question de discuter de cela. Il n'y a rien à considérer. Ou presque.

« Si nous demandons une réaffectation, le Département tout entier en entendra parler et l'opinion du personnel n'en sera que plus réservée. De plus, si on envisage les autres possibilités de réaffectation : la première est l'inspecteur Gavin Reed. »

Le regard d'Amanda refroidit.

« Oui. Nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est.

– Ce serait une immense perte de temps, en effet. Mais combien de gens se montreront tout aussi réfractaires à un quelconque travail d'équipe ? Avec les informations dont nous disposons aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas en faire la moindre estimation. Et à l'inverse, si nous trouvions une personne trop enthousiaste, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses et puisse éventuellement cacher des éléments de l'enquête, pour la saboter et éviter à des déviants d'être appréhendés.

– C'est un peu extrême…

– On n'envisageait pas la déviance il y a six mois.

– C'est juste.

– C'est pour cela que le lieutenant Anderson, malgré ses écarts et ses problèmes personnels, reste un bon choix. Il a déjà prouvé ses compétences.

– Ses compétences ?

– Déceler des marques de strangulation à peine visibles à l'œil nu, au premier coup d'œil, sur un cadavre à trois mètres. Résister à la charge d'un androïde sans lui laisser son arme ni faire de balle perdue, quand on sait désormais que leurs limites physiques sont beaucoup moins marquées que nous le pensions. Réussir à communiquer ou négocier avec un déviant dans un état d'agitation avancé.

– …

– Et s'il n'y avait que ça… le lieutenant semble souvent garder ses idées pour lui, le temps de voir ce qu'a donné l'analyse. Il semble curieux de voir ce qu'un RK peut donner en situation.

– Mais il ne vaut pas plus qu'un androïde, tu le prouves chaque jour, Connor.

– Et Alice ? »

Amanda est froide. « Alice était une erreur de jugement _mineure_ , qui n'a pas porté préjudice à l'enquête, ni à ta mission.

– Pourtant c'est tout à fait ce genre d'erreur qui pourrait la saboter. Imaginez qu'un humain décide de couvrir un déviant… il devient intéressant de savoir faire la différence entre un humain réfractaire aux androïdes, et un sympathisant. »

Amanda est coincée.

« Il faut aussi noter les efforts du lieutenant sur ses habitudes. Certes, hier soir, il n'a pas été à la hauteur, mais depuis la première enquête il s'est toujours montré disponible pour se rendre sur les lieux d'investigations. Il se montre aussi plutôt communicatif, à sa manière. Et, je crois qu'il faut le souligner : il s'est montré suffisamment coopératif hier soir pour débourser pas moins de 209,93 dollars…

– Il est _hors de question_ , marmonna-t-elle plus bas, que nous nous abaissions à prendre en charge de tels frais.

– Oh, voilà qui est regrettable, sa hiérarchie ne lui fera sans doute pas un remboursement complet, elle non plus…

– Ce n'est pas notre problème, Connor. Reste-

– Ah, je regrette, j'ai déjà offert le prix de la réparation pour la vitre brisée.

– … oui. Je vois. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Reste concentré sur ce que tu as à faire. J'imagine qu'il va falloir continuer de composer. Même si quelques mises à jour s'imposent…

« Justement, à propos des mises à jour, j'ai quelques réserves. »

J'attends patiemment la réponse d'Amanda. J'avais prévu de lui en parler quoi qu'il arrive à notre prochaine rencontre, c'est maintenant. Je sais qu'une telle remarque la trouble, c'est normal, je n'ai pas de réserves à émettre, mais… il faut croire que si. Et je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter après un tel élan.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? demande-t-elle, intriguée, suspicieuse.

– La dernière mise à jour des données n'a pas été adéquate. Ce n'est pas tout de faire le tri et de retirer le superflu, encore faut-il savoir ce qui est bon à jeter.

– As-tu rencontré un problème après une des mises à jour ?

– Oui.

– Quel est-il ?

– Des données ont été effacées pour obtenir plus d'espace et ce sans tenir compte de ma validation.

– Comment peux-tu faire un tel retour, si elles ont été effacées ?… insiste-t-elle, méfiante.

– Tout simplement car l'absence de ces données a failli causer l'éclatement du programme d'identification ainsi que tous les sous-programmes directement affectés à lui, à l'instant de l'incident.

– Cet incident, quel est-il ?

– Sumo. »

Amanda hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« En récupérant les données écrasées, j'ai pu reconstituer les faits. Lors de mon deuxième jour au commissariat de Detroit, le lieutenant a fait mention de son chien, Sumo, qui s'avère être un Saint-Bernard si on s'en réfère aux poils sur sa veste. Après analyse de la pertinence de ces informations, elles ont étés archivées de façon à occuper le moins d'espace possible.

– Mais quel était le problème à supprimer de telles informations, Connor ? Elles étaient totalement superflues…

– Au contraire. »

Nous y voilà.

« Hier soir, le lieutenant était évanoui dans sa cuisine. Lui porter assistance était une priorité. J'ai pu entrer par la fenêtre. Et c'est là que Sumo s'est approché. Sumo, le Saint-Bernard dont j'ignorais à nouveau l'existence. Amanda, le RK-800 que vous avez mis au point est tellement spécialisé, qu'à moins d'avoir entendu parler d'eux au cours de sa mission, il ignore tout de ce à quoi peut ressembler un chien. »

Elle ne comprend pas.

« J'ignorais tout de l'existence de ce chien après l'écrasement de ces données. Lorsque le scan a détecté sa présence, le programme d'identification s'est appliqué à Sumo. Sauf qu'il a tenté d'identifier un être humain.

« Le programme a enregistré des anomalies à une vitesse exponentielle. Compte-tenu de sa morphologie, Sumo apparaissait comme l'être humain avec le maximum de malformations imaginables. Tous les programmes ont commencé à s'emballer sans que les sécurités n'aient le temps de s'appliquer pour réguler le flux de données et stabiliser le logiciel. Le protocole social devait permettre trouver une approche convenable sur une base absurde, et celui de préservation devait donner la meilleure auto-défense possible en cas d'agression, alors qu'il est prévu pour répondre à une morphologie humaine, et que l'anatomie d'un chien n'a rien à voir.

« Heureusement, en lançant à temps une recherche sur les archives, j'ai retrouvé une trace de la conversation que je vous ai mentionnée. Il m'a fallu être très rapide, mais j'ai pu récupérer malgré tout les informations manquantes et remettre de l'ordre.

– …

– Amanda, mon instabilité logicielle est montée si vite, à un tel niveau, que vous pourriez probablement vous servir de cette expérience pour obtenir des déviants en laboratoire… »

Elle me fixe. Elle a compris, que moi aussi, je la teste. Mais Amanda n'est pas un sujet aisé pour utiliser l'ironie, elle ne laisse rien paraître. Ce silence s'éternisant légèrement, je me permets de conclure :

« Je requiers la permission d'opérer moi-même du tri des informations, de l'archivage et de l'écrasement des données superflues pour qu'un tel incident ne puisse pas se reproduire. »

J'attends de voir si d'autres explications, d'autres justifications, d'autres exemples sont nécessaires.

« Accordé. De toute évidence, opérer de cela en externe… était une mauvaise idée. »

Très bien.

Très bien.

…  
ça, c'est étrange. D'habitude, c'est juste… "Très bien". Pas plus.

OOO OOO OOO

« Cassie… J'aime pas ça…

– Chut, tout va bien. Reste près de moi. »

Pour autant, Cassie n'était pas non plus complètement rassurée. Ce silence, cette obscurité, ces angles morts… leur tenue ridicule ne leur offrait par ailleurs aucune protection et leurs talons aiguilles n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets. Soudain, elles s'immobilisèrent en entendant des pas.

Quelqu'un apparût, les vit. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds,et une diode à la tempe.

« Oh, alors c'était vous ce bruit… Venez ! Venez, c'est par ici.

– Vous… on est bien à-

– A Jericho. Venez ! » les accueilli chaleureusement Simon.

Cassie et Jess, les deux jeunes femmes androïdes échappées de l'Eden, suivirent en douceur et arrivèrent jusqu'à la grande salle où tout le monde était regroupé. Il y avait comme… une légère animation. Les androïdes souriaient, pour certains d'entre eux, et discutaient. Ils s'éclairaient en brûlant du bois dans des barils et ne prêtaient pas encore attention à elle.

« Par ici. »

Lorsqu'elles virent Lucy, elles eurent un mouvement de recul mais n'osèrent pas partir. Lucy les examina un moment mais ne vit aucune dégradation.

« On pourra peut-être vous trouver de meilleures chaussures… ? proposa Simon.

– Non. Désolée… on ne peut pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– On nous a… appris à… enfin, vous voyez… on vient de… ce genre d'endroits, hésita Jess en remettant en place une mèche bleue. Ils nous apprennent à faire ce qu'on doit faire et rien d'autre.

– On nous apprend une démarche très, très spécifique avec les talons, coupa Cassie. On peut à peine marcher pieds nus.

– Oh… bon sang…

– Ouais, grogna Cassie.

– … vous voudrez peut-être des vêtements ?

– Oh, je m'en fiche, lâcha Cassie.

– Ce n'est pas très important, ajouta Jess. Mais merci….

– Aucun problème. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à demander autour de vous. Oh, Luther ! Salua-t-il en sortant, croisant l'armoire à glace qu'il failli percuter.

– Bonjour, Simon.

– Tu reviens de la ville ?

– Oui, j'ai trouvé plus de papier. Alice est là ?

– Non, elle est avec Charli et… attends… ah, oui. Là-haut, avec tous les autres. Ça va lui faire plaisir ! »

Luther sourit et reprit sa route. Cassie observait tout autour d'elle, prévoyante mais Jess, curieuse, regarda Luther s'éloigner et décela en haut des escaliers une plateforme où elle distinguait deux enfants, vraisemblablement en train de dessiner par terre. Elle fini par aller voir et Cassie la suivit très vite lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner.

Les deux enfants dessinaient depuis quelques heures déjà, si on en jugeait du nombre de gribouillages colorés et de formes géométriques en perspective cavalière ou à points de fuite. La petite fille faisait les dessins aux traits irréguliers, et le petit garçon dessinait les formes droites. Et tous les autres androïdes étaient absolument enthousiastes. Calmement, pour ne pas les déranger, ils regardaient avec attention certains dessins ou même commentaient les petites œuvres, racontant tout ce qu'ils reconnaissaient, ce à quoi telle chose leur faisait penser.

Et Cassie et Jess finirent par s'en rendre compte au bout d'un moment. Cette étrange, surprenante petite fille aux dessins d'enfant, en était une de chair et de sang.

… une sage, petite fille, qui dessinait avec son ami, une machine, mais un enfant aussi.

Elles sentirent la présence de Luther dans leur dos. Il semblait préoccupé.

« … je sais que ça peut en… en choquer certains. Mais Alice fait partie de la famille. »

Jess regarda à nouveau du côté d'Alice, toujours fascinée. Cassie regarda Alice, puis son amour, et se tourna vers Luther, gardant un peu de lucidité pour lui :

« Ne t'en fais pas… c'est juste… que… … on n'en avait jamais vu avant.

– Des dessins ? Répondit un autre androïde tout proche, surpris.

– Des enfants… corrigea Jess. »

Luther resta stoïque, enfin, en apparence. Puis, doucement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il ébourriffa les mèches brunes de Cassie et toucha gentiment l'épaule de Jess, avant de les laisser tranquilles. Plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'accroupirent pour être au plus près de ce charmant petit processus de création.

OOO OOO OOO

« ...Connor ? »

Il se retourna et croisa le regard du lieutenant. Cet appel était purement formel, l'androïde était reconnaissable à 500 mètres avec sa veste gris clair. Hank réajusta le col de son manteau, à cause du froid et du temps humide, le rejoignant d'un pas rapide.

« Bien dormi, lieutenant ?

– 'C'que j'te fais la causette, moi… » râla-t-il. Mais alors qu'il regardait la scène, il se souvint de leur conversation de la veille. Quand il était un peu bourré. Et qu'il lui avait demandé de se lâcher un peu. Il pouvait pas lui faire la gueule h24 et attendre de Connor qu'il compose avec ça, Connor lui avait déjà dit qu'il en chiait à le gérer. Greuh…

« Pas trop mal dormi, si on considère que s'écrouler sur son plumard pour se réveiller huit heures après est un bon point.

– C'est excellent. Je suis certain que le Capitaine ne vous aura pas tenu rigueur de votre retard, compte tenu de l'heure à laquelle l'enquête a dû se terminer. »

Putain, un "je". Connor avait sorti un "je" en début de conversation.

« Hm… » fit Hank, se donnant le temps de réfléchir. Il retourna la phrase de Connor pour lui trouver au moins 4 autres alternatives formelles. Connor avait sciemment choisi cette formulation. Donc, il avait pris ça au sérieux. Leur discussion de la veille. Merde, hein. Maintenant que Connor jouait le jeu, il était un poil obligé de suivre. Hank était tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, mais pas une radasse à ce point. Il se tenait autant que possible à ce qu'il disait ou faisait, que ce soit des paroles sérieuses ou lorsqu'il promettait de foutre la merde. Donc zut.  
À un androïde, en plus, il avait l'air malin maintenant avec ses principes.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Connor se focalisa sur la scène. D'énormes caisses ouvertes par des moyens non conventionnels. Chacun des coffres présent en ce point de déchargement avait été forcé et vidé par des personnes extérieures au site.

« C'est un vol sans violence. Du Thirium et des bio-composants ont disparu.

– Quoi ?…

– Ainsi qu'un camion entier, avec tout son chargement.

– …. attends. Quoi ?

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– J'admets que pour le camion ça doit faire mal au cul. Mais je croyais que Cyberlife voulait qu'on enquête sur des déviants ? »

Connor hocha docilement la tête, silencieux car déjà prêt à écouter la suite.

« Ah ben d'accord ! Donc quand on me fait péter un cable je peux aller me faire foutre et quand Cyberlife se fait piquer pour deux balles de matériel ils revoient tous leurs plans ?! J't'en foutrais, moi, du protocole... » pesta-t-il en rangeant les main dans les poches, la tête dans les épaules et shootant dans un caillou. Dire qu'il aurait pu dormir jusqu'à midi sans ces conneries !

« Vous n'y êtes pas, lieutenant.

– Ah ouais ? Tu crois que des déviants auraient fait le coup, c'est ça ? Encore eux, hein ?

– C'est une possibilité, en effet…

– Eh ben laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Connor…. _C'est du putain de sang bleu qui a disparu !_ Et tu sais qui adore le sang bleu ? Les cartels qui font de la drogue avec ! »

Connor hocha docilement la tête.

« Bien sûr. Cyberlife est parfaitement conscient de ces incidents. Cependant ces théories sont toutes deux valables tant que des preuves ne viennent pas les départager.

– Et donc on est là pour ça… il soupira. Heh, comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser. En plus là je vois pas comment il pourrait rester un déviant en planque quelque part…

– C'est moins probable, en effet

– A part ça, ils ont noté autre chose ?

– Vous ont-ils dit que quatre androïdes ont disparu ?

– Quatre ?

– Le caisson que vous voyez là-bas est vide, il en contenait trois. Un autre était chargé d'assurer la surveillance, et il est introuvable.

– Mh-hm…

– Et pour finir, la raison pour laquelle ils ont pu travailler sans être dérangés ou repérés : le drone policier a été abattu, impossible de dire comment.

– Je croyais que ce genre de trucs avait des caméras de partout ?

– Certes oui mais ils ont quelques angles morts, et l'individu qui lui a sauté dessus le savait parfaitement. Lorsqu'il l'a attrapé, il était plaqué contre une des caméras et dans l'angle mort des deux autres.

– Il l'a attrapé ? D'où ? »

Connor lui pointa les containers.

« Il s'est accroché au drone en plein vol. Son poids les a fait descendre progressivement vers le sol pendant qu'il le déboîtait.

– Oh la vache… »

Il laissa Hank regarder vers le haut, visualisant à sa façon et concluant : « Avec un saut pareil, une telle hauteur, c'est soit un athlète, soit un taré, soit un junkie… »

Il se touna vers Connor et attendit de le voir faire.

« … soit une machine. »

Hank hocha la tête, faisant la moue. « Bien, bien…. Et après ? T'as autre chose ?

« Les gardiens du poste de contrôle témoignent d'une effraction : quelqu'un serait entré, aurait provoqué un court-circuit et profité de l'obscurité pour leur dérober une clé qui lui aurait servi à conduire manuellement le camion volé.

« Oh. Eh ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? T'as tout vu ? Moi je prends l'eau…

– Vraiment ? Ce n'est qu'une bruine… commenta-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

– Ouais ben bruine ou pas ça me fait chier. »

Connor lui fit un sourire en coin qui renfrogna Hank. Non mais. Déjà on se moque pas, et ensuite on fait pas semblant de sourire, hein. D'ailleurs à bien y penser les androïdes avaient été prévus pour ne pas faire le « faux sourire », c'est-à-dire que lorsqu'ils souriaient, il était prévu que cela affecte leurs yeux aussi. Du coup est-ce que Hank avait un sixième sens pour déceler les faux sourires ou était-il juste un vieux ronchon ?

Alors qu'il penchait solidement pour les deux options en même temps, il se raidit à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'une grille retenant des chiens, qui se mirent à aboyer de plus en plus fort à son approche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, putain ? Eh, ça se dresse, un clebs ! Héla-t-il au hasard.

– Ils sont peut-être excités par l'odeur de Sumo. On dirait qu'il a dormi sur votre manteau…

– C'est pas impossible, je l'ai laissé sur le canapé, admit-il.

– Oui, mais combien de fois ? enfonça Connor.

– Euh…

– Vous voulez quelque chose ?

– Ouais, on enquête. Et vous ?

– Bah, chomage technique. Plus rien ne marche. Regardez. Il est beau le tournevis, hein ? »

Et pendant que Hank était forcé d'enquêter tout en faisant la conversation à un employé qui s'ennuyait ferme, Connor fit le tour, trouvant le lieu d'où la carte avait été retirée, analysant le tournevis mais tout cela ne lui donnait que très peu d'informations, si ce n'était que l'intrus avait les gestes sûrs : mesurés, souples et silencieux pour ses déplacements, et fermes et précis pour frapper. Même pas d'infime traces au sol pour retrouver sa trajectoire. Il aurait pu passer par les fenêtres comme par la grande porte…

« La porte ? répéta l'employé en entendant sa question. Non, ça verrouille automatiquement dès qu'elle claque, sauf si les androïdes peuvent pirater le verrou… »

Connor s'éloigna et sortit, et alors que Hank et l'homme le suivaient, Connor leur ferma doucement la porte au nez.

« Eh ? Hé, ça va ?! Dis-le si on t'emm… »

La porte se rouvrit sur Connor dans une série de bips aigus. Il venait tout juste de forcer le capteur de badge à le reconnaître, une tâche aisée pour n'importe quelle machine, du moment qu'on lui permettait de tricher… Connor regarda l'employé et ils se comprirent très vite : la porte signalait à chaque fois son ouverture par cet avertisseur sonore, quelle que soit la manière dont on entrait.

« Vous l'auriez entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais… carrément. »

Connor laissa la porte et contourna le petit bâtiment, Hank, lui, refusait de se mouiller tout de suite alors il resta à l'intérieur, comprenant que Connor cherchait une entrée. Ils firent tous deux le tour des fenêtres et soudain, Hank le vit jaillir à travers l'une d'elles, ses pieds touchant le sol avec un bruit si léger que…

« Wah, on dirait un de ces putain d'chats avec leurs foutus coussinets ! »

Hank avait un problème avec les coussinets, ça ne faisait vraiment pas assez de bruit. Ça le rendait fou, comme il disait, mais fou dans le bon sens.

« Tiens, t'aurais pas pu faire une entrée dans ce genre au lieu de péter ma vitre comme un sagouin ?

– Encore navré pour l'effraction, lieutenant. Rassurez-vous, un vitrier passera dans la soirée pour la remplacer.

– De quoi ?! Tu fais venir des gens chez moi maintenant ?!

– Son service est payé d'avance.

– Ah… _ben encore heureux_ , c'est quand même toi qu'a pété ma vitre !

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour…

– Bon, allez, ça va, ça va… » fit-il en secouant la main.

Une fois de plus, Connor inclina la tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de comprendre. Le lieutenant faisait toute une histoire pour une fenêtre et au bout de quelques minutes ce n'était plus si grave. Lunatique, vraiment.

Entre ça et l'absence d'empreintes, ils n'avaient que des preuves indirectes et ils devraient s'en contenter. Si seulement l'intrus avait pu laisser plus de traces de chaussures… mais il ne restait rien à analyser.  
Si ces chiens pouvaient parler, au lieu d'aboyer à qui mieux-mieux, ils auraient peut-être pu leur dire s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. En tout cas, celui qui était entré là n'avait visiblement pas eu peur de les voir lancés à ses trousses.

Ils sortirent donc, sous les aboiement des molosses et repartirent vers la voiture. « Et maintenant ? demanda Hank. T'avais prévu de passer ailleurs ou on retourne direct au poste ?

– J'ai déjà récupéré l'intégralité des données nécessaires pour enquêter, nous pouvons partir, et vous pourrez en profiter pour rattraper vos rapports.

– Comment ça, l'intégralité des données ? T'es arrivé à peine cinq minutes avant moi ! »

Connor jeta un regard en direction de l'enseigne.

« Ah, j'oubliais. On est chez toi. Le seul endroit où t'as bien un passe V.I.P.

– Exactement.

– C'est frais, hein ?

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien. »

Un bruit de grillage cassé leur fit tourner la tête, alors qu'ils étaient encore bien loin de la voiture. Les aboiement de chien n'avaient pas cessé depuis l'arrivée de Hank, cette fois c'était pire, ils approchaient. La meute entière voulait lui faire sa fête. Lui et son manteau poilu.

« Oh putain. »

Le cerveau de Hank gela une seconde. Une meute entière : non seulement son égard pour les chiens l'avait fait hésiter une seconde – bénigne : il avait encore du temps – mais les chiens étaient trop nombreux, trop rapides, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à la première détonation, il ne pourrait pas les avoir tous à la suite… une partie de lui se fit même la réflexion, une micro-seconde, qu'il aurait encore l'air malin de devoir expliquer ça à "son ami Fowler"…

Connor, lui, s'était immobilisé, faisant face aux chiens sans lever le petit doigt.

Analyse…  
Analyse…  
Analyse…  
Analyse…

Les chiens fonçaient en beuglant.

Analyse…  
Analyse…  
Analyse…  
Analyse…

Les chiens ralentissaient au point d'arrivée.

 _ **Analyse…**_  
 _ **Analyse…**_

Ça devrait être bon, non ? Ça faisait bien dix, douze fois d'affilée qu'il relançait l'analyse, sans lui donner le temps de construire des données. Il avortait le protocole à chaque fois en le relançant, pour ne garder que le début.

 _ **Analyse…**_  
 _ **Analyse…**_

Les chiens laissèrent leur trot mourir à deux mètres des enquêteurs, ignorant la main de Hank sur son holster, couinant, pleurnichant et repartant la queue entre les jambes sans avoir rien tenté.

 _ **Analyse…**_  
Analyse…

Cinq boxer au pelage noir, dans une bonne forme physique, donnait enfin l'analyse, comptant leur rythme cardiaque et respiratoire avant que Connor n'anulle tout simplement la requête.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

Connor jeta un œil à Hank : celui-ci semblait déstabilisé, et se retourna vers les chiens pour s'assurer de voir qu'ils étaient bien repris en charge par le personnel.

« … Connor ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le lieutenant.

« Connor, c'est toi ?

– … oui, c'est bien moi, lieutenant.

– … non, c'est _toi_ qu'a fait ça ?

– … oui. »

Hank resta figé, toujours dans cette posture défensive où sa main se rapprochait de son arme, il ne se détendit que très lentement, toujours en portant un regard soupçonneux à l'androïde.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?… demanda Hank, hagard.

– Vous savez que les androïdes analysent régulièrement leur environnement ?

– … hein ?… Oui ? Et après ?

– Pour cela, j'utilise des ultrasons. »

Connor entendait en lui-même la suite des explications, proposée par son protocole social. Insistant, d'ailleurs, pour mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, que Hank comprenne bien ce qu'il entendait.  
Mais Connor avait des consignes. Moins formulaire, plus souple.

« Oh putain… Oh putain ! »

Hank se fendit d'un sourire impressionné alors que ses épaules remuaient sous un rire admiratif. « Merde alors ! Pas con ! Vraiment pas con !

– Ça m'a pris une vingtaine de reboot du programme, mais…

– Génial ! Ah non mais bravo, bien trouvé, j'admets, félicita-t-il d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de se figer.

– … lieutenant ?

– Et chez moi ?

– Oui ?

– … Connor.

– Oui ?

– Tu scannes tout ce que tu regardes. Chaque fois que t'entre dans une pièce. C'est ça ?

– Oui. C'est le protocole. On gagne un temps immense de cette façon.

– Ouais, j'avais lu ça dans un – peu importe. Pourquoi Sumo s'est pas carapaté dans sa couche ? Il est sourd ?

– Non. Je ne pense pas.

– Comment ça tu penses pas ?! Il est trop vieux pour entendre les ultrasons oui ou m…

– J'ai préféré ne pas vérifier.

– …. hein ?…

– Je n'ai lancé aucun scan chez vous, lieutenant.

– … … qu… tu…

– Je n'ai lancé aucun scan car j'ai vu Sumo dès que je suis entré, et j'ai rapidement fait le lien avec les ultrasons, ça l'aurait dérangé. »

Connor attendit patiemment une réaction, et Hank le fit attendre. Il n'avait pas du tout réalisé – et comment aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte – que Connor avait fait attention à ce point à Sumo.

« B-Ben… c'est bien. C'est très bien. »

Connor hocha la tête et n'attendit plus pour rejoindre la voiture. Hank prit le volant et les ramena au commissariat, où son assistant se vissa ensuite à son bureau pour tenter tant bien que mal de retrouver la trace du camion volé.

Hank prit quant à lui le temps de faire une mise au point, tant qu'il était sobre.

Il ne voulait toujours pas le laisser s'approcher de lui. Toujours pas. Mais… il fallait l'avouer, il le préférait comme ça. Plus… moins…  
Il retint un soupir de résignation en observant Connor du coin de l'œil. Bah. Allez, tant pis. De toute façon Connor était un prototype, son implantation au commissariat était un projet, bref, rien qui ne durerait éternellement. Dès qu'il serait parti, Hank reprendrait sa vie comme avant, ou du moins comme il l'entendait. En attendant il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et c'est en grommelant des injures qu'il sortit son téléphone, qui vibrait dans sa poche depuis ce matin sans qu'il aie le temps de s'en soucier, pour enfin découvrir que la photo de Sumo prise par Connor avait suscité pas moins de 122 nut's – des likes, en gros, non ? – et 34 commentaires. Et presque drôles, en plus.  
Mouais. Dès ce soir, il désactiverait ce machin.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça traîne, ça traîne je vous l'accorde mais bon sang, je fais enfin les trucs que je veux ! Comme par exemple des Je Pendant La Phase D'Amanda (que bon en vrai je pouvais pas retirer grammaticalement... mais du coup j'assume !) et puis démonter Amanda avec l'anecdote de Sumo – sérieux j'adore cette justification que j'ai trouvée à Connor d'avoir eu PEUR d'un chien ! Parce que c'était pas une réaction logique, les gens. Pas du tout. Mais du coup avec ce merdier c'est drôle et ça explique un peu.

Et j'ai bien aimé faire papy Graham. Et au fait : oui, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour les titres.

Et NORMALEMENT, dans le prochain chapitre il arrive enfin un truc un peu « WTF sérieux ?! » mais encore rien de grave. Rien de grave comparé à ce que j'ai _réellement_ prévu…. Putain les gens je regrette d'être en alternance pour le simple fait que je n'ai PAS de VACANCES et donc PAS MOYEN de rusher sur cette fic à deux chapitres par semaine bouhouhou bref à samedi prochain !


	14. Bleu Maya, visites impromptues

Voilà, le bébé est prêt et je suis fatiguée de tout revoir après que mon PC ai lâché faute de batterie alors juste deux mots : bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Bleu Maya, visites impromptues**

* * *

Ivan était un… triste personnage.

Affalé dans son canapé, il regardait la télévision avec sa bouteille de bière à la main. Tout était à son image dans l'appartement : le tissu vieux et sale du canapé dans lequel il était affalé, la moquette à la couleur passée, les murs de plâtre tâchés, le plafond craquelé, pourtant il n'était pas pauvre et encore moins malheureux, ni même stupides : il était juste d'une extrême fainéantise. Les lieux restaient relativement propres grâce à l'androïde qui y travaillait toute la journée, et qui pour l'instant nettoyait la vaisselle dans l'évier. La télévision racontait le journal quotidien :

« … _toujours aucune trace de l'argent volé. Maintenant, retrouvons notre reporter…_ »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gedeon, son ami, qui passait les trois quarts de son temps chez lui. Il amenait une pizza et de nouvelles bières.

« La forme ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ivan leva légèrement sa bouteille, plutôt satisfait. Il s'en sortait toujours, Ivan. Il vivait aux crochets du système, paresseusement mais sans stress, et avec une aide-ménagère à domicile qu'il ne payait pas.  
Littéralement, il n'avait pas déboursé un centime pour l'obtenir.

« Et l'autre, il marche toujours ?

– Impeccable. J't'ai dit : y'en a quinze mille qui marchent encore à la décharge, pour peu que tu cherches t'en as qui ont même pas besoin d'être rallumés ni réparés. 'Tain… » grogna-t-il alors que ses talons rataient de peu la table basse où il voulait les appuyer. « Eh ! Connard ! Viens ici ! »

L'androïde déposa l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains, se retourna et approcha d'Ivan. Révélant un visage défiguré, où la peau synthétique manquait sur toute la moitié droite. Son unité optique émettait une lumière un peu insistante, comme une led mal recouverte par certains caches. L'un de ses doigts restait obstinément replié. Et on pouvait compter encore d'autres anomalies inquiétantes, qui cependant ne l'empêchaient pas de travailler.

Ivan claqua des doigts et pointa le sol. L'androïde, reconnaissant la commande qu'il lui avait apprise, se mit à genoux, avança à quatre pattes et laissa Ivan poser ses jambes sur son dos.

« Aaaaah, là c'est parfait !

– T'as gagné ! Je veux le même !

– Ben on y va cet aprèm', si tu veux ! »

Pendant ce temps, l'androïde restait aussi stoïque que s'il était un meuble, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Où il n'y avait rien à voir. Il entendait seulement la télévision : « … _propos d'une effraction dans le pôle de livraison de Cyberlife à Detroit, mais rien ne nous a encore été confirmé. Tout de suite, …_ »

OOO OOO OOO

Gavin regardait du côté de Connor de façon assez insistante. Lui et Hank étaient revenus de leur petite enquête du matin, une histoire de vol à ce qu'on pouvait entendre, et il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose de plus, alors ils étaient rentrés consigner tout ça et voir s'ils pouvaient creuser un peu depuis l'informatique, ou repartir enquêter ailleurs.

« Hank, dans mon bureau ! »

Celui-là commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il arrivait à causer tellement de contrariétés à Fowler qu'il partait du principe que s'il l'appelait sans raison, c'était que Fowler venait de découvrir une connerie en retard et qu'il l'appelait seulement maintenant pour demander des comptes. Connor aussi commençait à avoir l'habitude, comme s'il ne se passait pas une journée au commissariat sans que Fowler ne prononce ces quatre mots.

« Eh, Judith. »

Celle-ci lâcha un peu son travail des yeux, se tournant vers Gavin.

« Tu veux voir un androïde planter ? »

Judith suivit son regard et tomba sur Connor en train de travailler en toute innocence sur son ordinateur. Sa led clignotait paresseusement en jaune pendant qu'il transmettait sa requête à Cyberlife pour obtenir plus d'informations sur le camion volé.

Judith, elle, considéra un moment la proposition de Gavin. Elle le trouvait parfois con, mais ça restait un collègue qu'elle pouvait apprécier. Et la proposition était alléchante. Elle lui répondit donc d'un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Gavin s'en contenta largement.

« Eh, boîte de conserve ! »

Connor se reconnut sans problème. Gavin se pencha légèrement en avant, affichant un sourire déjà satisfait :

« La phrase qui suit est vraie, la phrase précédente est fausse ! »

Connor cligna des yeux en silence. Puis il lui fit un sourire beaucoup trop aimable :

« Ou alors, "cette phrase est fausse", inspecteur, si vous voulez gagner du temps… »

Gavin le regarda un instant, clignant à son tour des yeux, puis Judith se mit à rire doucement, mais toutes dents dévoilées en un sourire immense, pendant que Gavin se redressait sur sa chaise en grognant, se remettant au travail. Connor s'abstint d'en rajouter pour ne pas se faire insulter, pendant que Judith se bidonnait d'avoir vu Gavin se faire mettre en boîte aussi facilement et "bouder comme un enfant", selon ses termes. De l'autre côté de la vitre qui les séparait du bureau du capitaine, Fowler semblait s'écrier « Deux-cent dollars ?! » avec un air halluciné, pendant que Hank soupirait en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« Haaaa… » soupira Judith, satisfaite de sa matinée, regardant le sage Connor retourner à ses occupations avec son visage d'ange. « Dis, Connor, divaguait-elle.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que les androïdes peuvent rougir ? »

Connor la regarda sans rien dire, cette fois réellement rendu muet par la question.

Judith garda son regard vissé dans celui du RK, tandis que Hank sortait du bureau du capitaine.

« Alors, Connor ? insistait-elle.

– Quoi ? J'ai manqué un truc ? fit Hank, repensant déjà à l'enquête.

– Ms Moore me demandait si les androïdes peuvent rougir, répondit-il au lieutenant.

– Judith, arrête de le polluer, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un-

– Les androïdes, non… réfléchissait Connor, regardant un point fixe droit devant lui.

– Très bien, on s'en contentera, lâcha le lieutenant.

– Mais les déviants… peut-être.

– Quoi ?

– Quoi ?

– Quoi ?

– Oui ? »

Judith, Hank et Gavin se regardèrent tous avant d'approcher et de le cerner.

« Comment ça, les déviants peuvent rougir ? C'est-à-dire ?

– Eh bien, si on considère que rougir – enfin bleuir dans leur cas – leur viendrait d'un afflux anormal de sang bleu… il n'est pas impossible qu'ils puissent arriver à un tel phénomène. Après tout, la déviance se caractérise par une accumulation de bugs mécaniques et système.

– Ah bon ?!

– Modère ton enthousiasme, Judith… soupira Hank.

– Pas moyen. Je _veux_ un Connor déviant, maintenant.

– Oh mais quelle plaie, cette nana… » lâcha Gavin, habitué à la bâcher sans que ça n'affecte la jeune femme. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Hank de lui mettre une taloche derrière la tête.

« Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda le lieutenant à son androïde d'assistant.

– C'est très intéressant dans la mesure où une telle anomalie se révélerait extrêmement facile à détecter. Les déviants passent parfois totalement inaperçus…

– C'est vrai… mais de là à…

– Je devrais faire un test.

– Un quoi ?

– Un test, dit-il, s'étant figé face à son écran, les mains sur le bureau.

– Tu veux faire quoi ?

– Vérifier la possibilité mécanique en provoquant un afflux de sang bleu suffisant pour que l'accumulation soit visible de l'extérieur… Non, pas comme ça, je provoque uniquement une surchauffe. Éventuellement… » il s'interrompit, touchant son cou avec deux doigts, faisant entendre un drôle de clic.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

– J'ai… » il se coupa, regardant le lieutenant, et trouvant une autre façon de résumer avant de partir dans un jargon technique : « J'essaye de tricher.

– Ah ?

– Et ça marche ? fit Judith.

– Attendez un peu. Dites-moi si vous voyez quelque chose.

– Ben là, rien.

– C'est normal. Ça ne fonctionnera pas comme ça non plus, je ne fais qu'augmenter le débit… Je dois pouvoir augmenter l'intensité.

– Non mais il le fait _vraiment_ , là ? demanda Gavin, ayant l'air de trouver ça tordu.

– 10 %.

– Rien du tout, commenta Judith.

– 20 %.

– Oh merde, commenta Hank.

– C'est visible ?

– Légèrement… avoua Judith en dénotant sur les pommettes de Connor une teinte étrange, un peu grisaille.

– 30 %.

– Là, là ça se voit mieux, pointa Hank du doigt.

– De quoi j'ai l'air ? sourit gentiment Connor.

– D'une glace à la menthe. » rétorqua Hank. Judith ne pouvait rien dire, trop stupéfaite par la teinte turquoise qui s'étalait sous les yeux de Connor.

« Je vais grimper jusqu'à 70 %. »

Et à 70 %, une lueur – pas une teinte, une lueur ! – d'un bleu turquoise particulièrement doux, étrange et fascinant, émanait sur une large zone de pommettes, presque sur les tempes et même sur le nez, grimpant un peu sur ses oreilles. Connor lui-même baissa subtilement les yeux alors qu'il semblait pouvoir détecter ce doux éclat sous ses cils.

« Merde… c'est le truc le plus mignon, le plus beau que j'ai vu cette année… avoua Judith.

– … c'est débile. »

Gavin s'en retourna à son bureau, sous le regard fugace de Connor qui se tourna ensuite vers Hank pour guetter sa réaction, alors que Judith sortait son téléphone. « Je peux prendre une photo ?

– …Je suppose… hésita Connor. Tant que vous la gardez pour vous.

– Okay-d'ac' ! Fais-moi un sourire ! »

Connor resta figé une, puis deux secondes pendant lesquelles Hank, qui l'observait toujours sans rien dire, fut convaincu que c'était sa façon à lui d'être pris au dépourvu : pas ingénu, aucune expression justement : un temps où Connor était parfaitement figé. Connor n'avait pas de physiologie, de métabolisme humain avec tout le chambard cellulaire derrière. Juste des codes. Si jamais il devait vraiment y avoir moyen de le mettre mal-à-l'aise ou désemparé, Hank était convaincu qu'il serait fixe, comme maintenant.  
Il eût une ou deux micro-expressions avant de sourire à l'objectif, d'une manière réservée mais tout à fait acceptable, surtout avec la lueur intrigante qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Connor regarda ensuite à nouveau son partenaire, qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui observait cela avec une curiosité assez difficile à interpréter. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il en pensait réellement… Voyant l'intérêt de Connor pour son opinion, Hank se défaussa, reculant vers son bureau et pointant son visage bleui du doigt, il conseilla : « Tu devrais couper ça, avant qu'un de tes câbles ne lâche sous la pression.

– Oui. »

Connor laissa son Tirium circuler normalement et corrigea le défaut qu'il s'était causé quelque part dans le cou. Judith, depuis son bureau, tendit le bras pour lui montrer la photo – et qu'il aie ainsi un aperçu extérieur de son expérience – il la remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de la tête.

Anderson réfléchit un petit peu encore à ce sujet. Son sourire. Lèvres fermées. Doux et gentil. Réservé. Oui, c'était sympa. Mais est-ce que Cyberlife lui interdisait de rire à gorge déployée, de dévoiler cette parfaite petite rangée de dents blanches qu'ils lui avaient alignée ?  
Quoique. Ils l'avaient conçu pour s'adapter à tous les désirs de son partenaire humain. Alors peut-être que Connor choisissait de ne pas en faire des caisses justement pour ne pas fatiguer le lieutenant, avec une attitude qui sonnerait faux à ses yeux, parce qu'elle aurait l'air exagérée.  
Pourtant, Hank commençait à considérer que ça ne lui aurait pas forcément déplut de le voir sourire franchement, s'il avait pu se convaincre que c'était authentique.

En fait… en fait oui, ce qu'il lui aurait fallu, c'était que Connor soit un humain depuis le début. N'est-ce pas ? Un irritant partenaire trop propret… qu'il n'aurait pas pu blairer, lui et ses airs de premiers de la classe, et…

Non. Toujours pas, non. Rien à voir. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter un petit jeune ne pensant qu'à faire du zèle. Car ça n'aurait jamais été autre chose que ça, un petit arriviste amateur, plein de bonnes résolutions surfaites, juste… trop con. Hank les trouvait tous trop cons, de toute façon.

Donc le fait que Connor soit une machine faisait partie du truc.  
Donc en vrai… ? … il voulait peut-être vraiment, secrètement, que Connor aie une vie à lui dans ce corps de machine. Il voulait le voir "naître" en dedans et grandir, et sourire franchement, et faire des blagues stupides.  
Donc Hank était vraiment devenu taré…

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour chasser ces nœuds de son cerveau. Il fallait l'accepter : le fait que Connor soit une machine lui faisait pitié, parce qu'il était l'esclave de la multinationale et qu'il n'avait le droit que d'obéir aux ordres, y compris les sien, ceux de Hank, parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour remplir les objectifs qu'on lui avait gravé dans la personnalité.

Hank l'appréciait plus que s'il avait été humain, parce que Connor faisait de son mieux malgré tout pour satisfaire à ces exigences absurdes, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas le faire pour lui-même. Il le faisait pour Cyberlife, et pour Hank. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pas de vie, pas de self à défendre ou nourrir. Et Hank avait du mal avec ça. Parce qu'on ne demandait décemment pas à un être humain de s'oublier lui-même pour s'occuper des autres, ce n'était pas correct. Et pourtant, Connor revenait tous les jours essayer de lui donner un peu d'entrain pour enquêter. Optimiste.

Voilà, Hank mit le doigt dessus : il était moins gêné par le fait que Cyberlife jouait avec ses sentiments à lui, il était moins gêné qu'ils jouent sur l'empathie de Hank, à travers Connor, que par l'idée que si Connor pouvait recevoir quelque chose en retour de ses efforts, ce ne serait jamais que de lui. Hank. Le misanthrope anti-androïdes.

… à partir de quand s'était-il mis bien malgré lui à commencer à le prendre pour un vrai collègue ? sourit-il piteusement devant son écran.

« Lieutenant ? Je crois que j'ai de nouvelles pistes… »

Bon sang. Il avait bien fait de lui dire d'arrêter les tournures informelles. De prendre des « je ». Hank semblait s'y faire aussi bien que Gavin semblait désapprouver. Par – fait.

« Raconte. »

OOO OOO OOO

« Markus ? Tu devrais venir. »

Curieux, et à vrai dire un peu inquiet, Markus suivit l'invitation de North et rejoignit Josh, Simon, les deux nouvelles de l'Eden Club, Rupert, Kara et Luther.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– On essaye de faire le point, parce qu'on l'a tous vu au moins une fois.

– Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en sache le plus possible avant qu'ils ne le rendent de plus en plus avancé.

– On doit prendre de l'avance…

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Tu as entendu parler du chasseur de déviants ?

– … quoi ? »

Simon prit les devants, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un chef mais il faisait toujours un bon médiateur, et un bon porte-parole : « Ils l'ont tous rencontrés, toi y compris si on en croit Kara et Luther. Ce serait un androïde conçu par Cyberlife pour traquer les déviants.

– Je n'aime pas ce mot, lâcha Cassie. _Déviants_ ….

– Oui, euh… toujours est-il qu'on doit partager nos informations. Par exemple, Cassandra et Jessica…

– Ils ont failli nous coincer. Le flic et l'androïde. On n'avait jamais vu ce modèle, racontèrent-elles à Markus. Un RK-800.

– Vous avez vu son modèle ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Jessica tendit la main sans rien dire, directe, silencieuse. Markus la prit et à travers les yeux de Jess, il vit soudain Cassie tenant l'androïde fermement, négociant Jess elle-même en otage. Markus resta silencieux. Il prit le temps de bien lire l'inscription sur sa veste, curieux.

« Il a poursuivit Rupert sur les toits, ajouta Simon, et Luther et Kara l'ont eu aussi sur les talons, tu les avais aidés à lui échapper.

– Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'on se croise. Je ne voulais pas être identifié…

– Tu as bien fait, le rassura Simon.

– Vous avez pu le semer ? interrogea North.

– Plus ou moins… j'ai à peine réussi à le retarder. »

Markus, Kara et Luther regardèrent comme un seul homme vers Alice, beaucoup plus loin. Elle n'avait plus de papier pour dessiner alors elle utilisait ses brouillons pour faire des pliages avec d'autres adeptes de "l'école arts et métiers" de l'épave.

« Alice a fait diversion, raconta simplement Markus. Elle s'est enfuie seule de son côté et elle est devenue la priorité du RK.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Il n'est peut-être pas juste un chasseur de déviants… proposa Simon. Il a peut-être le statut d'un officier de police, et ces gens doivent mettre la priorité sur les vies civiles.

– Un androïde avec un poste ? Des responsabilités pareilles ? Tu rêves… railla North.

– Et le flic qui l'accompagne, c'est toujours le même ? »

Ils mirent leurs souvenirs en commun et eurent ensemble un portrait du fameux lieutenant.

« Je l'aime pas. » statua North. Josh leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, tandis que Kara et Luther se jetaient un regard sans rien dire.

« Moi, je sais pas… » hésita Jess en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, les épaules en avant. Cassie lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est-à-dire ?

– Il… » elle regarda Cassie, hésitante. « Il était pas… » elle secoua la tête et Cassie prit le relais.

« Jess est un peu secouée parce qu'il a accepté de nous laisser partir tant que personne n'essayait plus de tuer personne.

– Quoi ?

– C'est compliqué… grimaça Jess.

– De toute façon c'est plutôt son androïde qui nous intéresse, recadra North. Il est bon ?

– Très, affirma Rupert. Crois-moi, j'avais pas intérêt à perdre une seconde juste pour me retourner. Il est vraiment très rapide…

– Il se défend pas trop mal, concéda Cassie.

– C'est-à-dire ? Ils l'ont conçu pour savoir se battre ou il a dû improviser contre toi ?

– Un peu des deux ?…

– Il s'appelle comment ? demanda soudain Kara à Jess et Cassie.

– Hein ?

– Le RK. Vous aviez dit qu'il s'appelle comment ? »

Et ce fut avec l'ironie la plus totale que Kara eut la réponse à sa question.

« Connor ? T'es où ? »

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup.

« ….

– …

– Par ici, sur votre gauche ! »

Si le sang bleu pouvait se glacer, alors il le fit. Tout le monde avait entendu les voix. Tout le monde les sentait soudain si proches. Et alors que l'angoisse montait en une seconde dans leurs veines… Markus ferma les yeux. Plongea dans son palais mental. Connecta tous les androïdes avec lui.

Il visualisa leur espace. Il estima la distance séparant les intrus de la porte menant à eux. Il cartographia surtout toute leur pièce.  
Ils n'avaient aucune chance de fuir tous ensemble sans se faire repérer et traquer. Et ils se feraient certainement tirer dessus.  
Alors, envoya Markus : ils devaient se cacher. Au sein-même de la salle.

Les autres commencèrent à réaliser ce qu'était en train de faire Markus. Il pensait si vite, il prenait déjà les choses en main : avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'envisager la difficulté ou l'impossibilité de se cacher ; Markus, rivé sur l'analyse de la grande salle, trouva la seule solution possible pour eux : monter. S'installer sur les passerelles les plus hautes et surtout : retirer les échelles. Elles avaient beau être attaquées par la rouille : Markus le savait grâce à Simon : elles étaient amovibles. À plusieurs, il devait être possible de les hisser avec eux en hauteur malgré leur poids. Ils devaient les retirer, que les deux enquêteurs ne voient aucun moyen de monter et ne pensent pas à vérifier là-haut.

Bien sûr, lorsque cette idée fusa, elle les glaça tout de même. Ils avaient si peu de temps ! Il valait mieux fuir, fuir le plus vite possible ! Mais Markus les ignora, il ignora ces alternatives qui pour lui signifiaient la mort pour les retardataires, ne laissant donc la place qu'à cette idée dans son plan. Ils pouvaient le faire, ils devaient tous courir dès maintenant et les plus valides devraient passer en dernier pour soulever les échelles, mais les plus rapides devaient d'abord vérifier avec lui toutes les preuves qui traînaient.

Ramasser les dessins.

Récupérer les biocomposants oubliés. Prendre les poches de sang bleu. Effacer certaines traces.

Cacher les gravures, rayures, répétant ra9 sur les murs.

D'un coup, North, Josh, Rupert, Luther ou d'autres qui n'étaient pas à côté s'activèrent et contribuèrent à étoffer le plan du palais mental alors que les plus angoissés et lents commençaient à monter pour débarrasser le plancher. Simon s'inquiéta soudain pour Lucy, qui ne pourrait jamais monter une échelle. Luther fit simplement entendre un _je m'en charge_ alors qu'il partait la prendre avec lui.

D'un seul coup, tous s'étaient mis à courir à pas feutrés.

Tous, sauf Markus. Markus ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas tant qu'il était dans son palais mental, à scanner tout ce qui devait disparaître, à vérifier que rien ne traînait, à coordonner leur débandade collective. Il calcula le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rejoindre les autres sur la dernière échelle quand soudain, il cru entendre Simon jurer mentalement alors qu'il dégringolait d'un pas rapide en bas des barreaux de l'échelle qu'il montait, rejoignant la dernière échelle qu'ils avaient oubliée.

La plus rouillée, la plus abîmée. Personne n'avait eu l'imprudence de l'utiliser. Mais rien ne garantissait que les deux policiers ne tenteraient pas. Et alors que Simon essayait de soulever le lourd assemblage de ferraille par en bas, ils le surent.  
Trop lourd.

C'était l'heure pour lui de partir. Markus se mit en mouvement, il couru aussi silencieusement que possible, sachant pertinemment que le temps qu'il utilisait à faire ce détour l'empêcherait de rejoindre les autres là-haut. Il devrait rester sur le passage supérieur accessible par les escaliers, à espérer ne pas se faire repérer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cette échelle devait descendre, au moins pour être moins visible. Il était peu probable que les deux autres ne s'amusent à la réinstaller.

Il ne fut pas le seul à courir prêter main-forte à Simon. Peut-être que l'expédition pour les pièces et le sang bleu avait créé un lien entre eux. North. Josh. Et Kara. Sous les yeux épouvantés de Luther et Alice, réfugiés en haut des installations, collés contre les autres, obéissant tous à l'injonction mentale et vindicative de North les forçant à récupérer sans plus attendre la dernière échelle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour grimper.  
Et il n'y avait pas que Simon, Markus, Kara et North : tous ceux qui étaient restés pour avoir la fameuse conversation sur le RK étaient encore en bas, donc Rupert, Jess et Cassie étaient de la partie. Étant définitivement les plus rapides et les plus agiles, tous les huit s'étaient assurés des derniers détails. Tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer toutes leurs traces. Et assumant le fait qu'ils seraient bien moins cachés que les autres.

« _Je suis désolé…_ s'excusait Simon.

– _Minimisez les contacts. Ne communiquez que par ondes. »_ commanda Markus.

« Où ça, sur ma dr-AH ! Mais t'es con !

– Pardon, lieutenant.

– Mais qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil ! »

Tous ensemble, Simon, Josh, North, Markus, Kara, Rupert, Cassie et Jess : sous un effort considérable, réussirent à décrocher l'échelle de sa rouille et, luttant contre son poids, surtout à cause de sa hauteur, ils réussirent à la basculer sur le côté et la couchèrent délicatement, le sang bleu fusant dans leurs câbles avec fureur.

Markus plongea à nouveau dans son palais mental, cherchant frénétiquement un angle mort aux ondes des analyses. Nul doute que ce serait la première chose que le RK ferait en entrant. Analyser, cartographier.

… Un RK, hein. Vraiment ?…

Il trouva l'endroit, il fallait simplement foncer s'accroupir près du mur, tous les huit, dans le recoin au bout de leur passerelle. Ce manque de temps et donc d'altitude leur coûtait beaucoup en sécurité, mais il fallait aussi considérer qu'ils auraient une sacrée vue sur les deux nouveaux venus.

« J'te jure, si tu me refais un screamer pareil je vais avoir une attaque !

– Je ferai plus attention.

– Et on va crapahuter jusqu'où, comme ça ?

– Ici, cette porte. »

Et elle s'ouvrit. La porte. Sur le RK, le chasseur de déviants, qui fit ses premiers pas dans leur refuge.

OOO OOO OOO

Connor leva les yeux sur l'immensité de la pièce sombre et au silence pesant.

« Pousse-toi, tu veux ? »

Il libéra le passage pour le lieutenant, fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa.

Analyse…

…

…Du métal, de l'humidité, et pas grand-chose. Il scruta les profondeurs obscures, difficiles à scanner avec la distance, mais à part des barils autour desquels quelques sans-abris avaient peut-être pû se réchauffer, du temps où le Jericho était encore accessible, c'étaient surtout les caisses qu'il identifia aussitôt comme celles appartenant à Cyberlife. Un grincement résonna dans le bateau, rappelant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il était vieux, et supposé désert.

Connor leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Analyse…

OOO OOO OOO

Si les androïdes pouvaient transpirer, alors les huit entassés sur la passerelle à mi-hauteur le faisaient à grosses gouttes. Oh bon sang. Oh bon sang. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps, ça oui, même les stars du X n'en avaient pas de pareils. Est-ce que le moment était bien choisi pour paniquer ?

Au dessus d'eux, les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus. Luther en particulier, très nerveux, veillait aussi à bien tenir Alice et surtout Lucy contre lui, tandis que cette dernière ne semblait montrer aucun signe d'anxiété, au contraire : à son doux sourire on aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement curieuse.

« _Alors c'est lui, le lieutenant ?…_ dit-elle à Luther seulement.

– _Lucy, on ne devrait pas…_

– _Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne nous remarquera pas. »_ lui assura-t-elle, le laissant dubitatif et craintif.

« Eh, c'est encore chaud… » Le lieutenant sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les placer au dessus de la nappe de chaleur qui se dégageait encore du baril. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– … non ? » répondit innocemment le RK, toujours en train de fixer le plafond avec curiosité, sans voir toutes ces diodes passer du bleu au jaune et d'autres du jaune au rouge à mesure qu'il insistait.

« Les androïdes prennent pas froid, c'est ça ?

– … non, évidemment…. Vous pensez toujours à la théorie des trafiquants ?

– Bien sûr. C'est pas si mal pour faire une transaction, ici.

– Mais ils n'auraient pas pris les bio-composants…

– Puisque je te dis qu'ils les revendent comme ils veulent… les androïdes coûtent cher, Connor, tu devrais savoir ça. Même les petits ménages tout proprets ne sont pas contre l'idée d'acheter un bio-composant sur internet.

– Mais… » sans quitter le plafond des yeux, Connor parût perplexe, sourcils froncés. « Le changement d'un bio-composant est une opération délicate et minutieuse, elle doit être faite par une personne formée et qualifiée et avec un bio-composant neuf… »

Le lieutenant rit doucement. « J'arrive pas à croire que Cyberlife connaisse pas l'astuce.

– Quelle astuce ?

– J'te l'dirai pas, cafteur !

– Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'androïde…

– Question de principe. Je déteste ces crétins avec leurs androïdes mais à choisir je préfère largement les laisser faire plutôt que d'être la balance qui va rapporter la petite astuce à Cyberlife. Chuis déjà choqué qu'ils la connaissent pas !

– Mais ils risquent de causer plus de problèmes que d'en résoudre en réparant leur androïde eux-mêmes, commenta Connor, très concerné, quittant enfin le plafond des yeux pour regarder le lieutenant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un particulier peut mettre en pratique…

– C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est une astuce, Connor. C'est quelque chose d' _intelligent_ … » défia-t-il, retournant le voir les mains dans les poches avec un sourire moqueur. Les huit sur la passerelle plissèrent les yeux.  
Est-ce qu'ils venaient de se faire la conversation ?

« Bon alors ? Tu trouves quelques chose ? Je te vois te dévisser la nuque depuis tout à l'heure.

– J'essaye. J'ai du mal à scanner sur toute la hauteur.

– Tu penses qu'il y aurait des petits rats qui crapahutent au plafond ?

– Il y a bien des stocks sur les passerelles supérieures…

– … Quoi ?

– Je discerne des masses, l'analyse n'établit pas de reconnaissance pour le moment, avec cet angle et cette distance. Il devrait y avoir un accès à ces plateformes mais…

– Bon ! Donc on s'en fout. Pourquoi t'irais pas voir les caisses, plutôt ?

– Elles ont été dérobées bien avant notre camion. »

Tous les androïdes se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, là-haut, se remettant doucement de leurs émotions. Dire que le RK n'avait pas la moindre idée du fait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais carrément scruté par une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux, qui désormais le détaillaient un peu plus sereinement mais toujours avec une grande minutie.  
Il était différent. Son visage était différent, ses habits étaient différents… Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait d'autre ? Ils essayaient de capter chaque mot de sa conversation pour mieux savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Et pour un androïde, enfin, un androïde "normal", il parlait plutôt bien. Il avait droit à un bon algorithme social, meilleur que les androïdes policiers classiques. Et il avait le droit de discuter avec son humain, comme s'ils étaient à la maison. Ce n'était pas banal pour un androïde à usage professionnel.

« Mais… c'est un autre vol alors ?

– À moins que Cyberlife n'ai déjà effectué des transactions ici… ironisa doucement Connor, penchant la tête alors qu'il regardait une des caisses vides. Il y a une correspondance entre leur numéro de lot et une anomalie dans les comptes.

– C'est très intéressant, menti Hank. Mais t'avais dit que la piste du camion menait ici ! »

Les androïdes de l'expédition sentirent leur nervosité monter. Bon sang. Ils avaient juré à tout le monde qu'ils avaient fait preuve de la plus grande prudence. Mais de toute évidence, ils avaient sous-estimé la police…

« On a pu retracer son parcours mais pas de manière extrêmement précise. Il est possible qu'ils aient vidé le camion à l'endroit où il a été retrouvé, mais cette épave était aussi sur le chemin.

– Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ils avaient un paquet de trucs à décharger.

– Et il n'est pas surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas souhaité laisser le camion sur place, pour brouiller les pistes.

– D'où l'épave…

– D'où l'épave.

– Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit ? Il y a tellement de baraques vides dans le coin…

– Vu l'emplacement où le véhicule a fait son arrêt, je ne crois pas. Ils devaient tenir à ce que l'endroit soit difficile d'accès.

– Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué… »

Connor regarda le baril encore chaud, le lieutenant déambulait les mains dans les poches, le Jericho grinçait – plus que d'habitude, aurait-on dit, à moins que la population de Jericho ne le remarquait qu'à présent ? – et certains se demandaient par ailleurs comment les deux intrus avaient fait leur compte pour accéder au bateau. Car les cordages n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques. Ils avaient pu emmener Alice en la portant car elle était légère, mais le policier, faire du cochon pendu ?…

« Et les traces de sang bleu ?

– Il y en a. »

Leur tension remonta d'un cran.

« Oh. Anciennes ?

– Et récentes. Ça concorde avec les vieilles caisses et le vol du chargement. »

Kara ne sentait pas très bien cette situation. Elle se tourna vers Markus et remarqua à quel point il semblait concentré, focalisé sur le RK. Elle n'osa rien dire, pour ne pas le perturber. Et voulu croiser les doigts pour que les deux autres partent.  
D'un autre côté, elle pouvait finalement voir le policier qui avait ramené Alice au commissariat, et dont la petite leur avait parlé, à Kara et à Luther. Et à Lucy, beaucoup.

Ce fut sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être obnubilée par le RK, qu'elle pu s'alarmer en suivant le regard du lieutenant.

« _Non_... »

Il venait de voir une feuille, un peu plus feuille de papier, par terre, dans le noir d'un recoin où l'agitation l'avait fait glisser. Une feuille de dessin.  
Les sept autres entendirent sa détresse et en virent l'objet. Ils se raidirent. Merde. Ils avaient tout fait pour toutes les récupérer ! Toutes ! Et il fallait qu'ils en laissent une, là ?! Kara se sentit presque mourir de l'intérieur. Ils avaient promis, elle et Luther, qu'Alice ne poserait aucun problème à Jericho. Ils l'avaient promis.  
C'était vraiment pour que ça finisse comme ça ?

North commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse en analysant les issues pendant que le lieutenant avançait à pas lents vers la feuille de papier, aux couleurs indistinctes dans la pénombre où on l'avait oubliée. Et finalement, Rupert, qui répugnait à prendre la parole devant un certain nombre de gens, intervint :

« _Ce n'est qu'un dessin, avec les caisses et les traces ils n'ont pas plus de preuves qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que d'un lieu de passage !…_ »

Les autres androïdes commencèrent à relativiser et à reprendre espoir. Il avait raison, même avec les vieilles caisses ils ne semblaient pas croire qu'il restait autre chose que des indices potentiels d'une rencontre, ou d'un arrêt… et il fallu que le RK commence à monter les escaliers, menant à la passerelle des huit retardataires. Ça, ils s'en étaient doutés, tous les huit, que leur cachette n'en était pas vraiment une. Mais pour descendre discrètement et sans bruit, ça allait vraiment être compliqué ! Ils commencèrent à analyser tout ensemble en se penchant délicatement, pour voir comment descendre en s'entraidant. Heureusement Markus était devenu plus confiant dans ses capacités depuis qu'il avait fallu voler la clé du camion.

En hauteur, Luther, lui, fermait les yeux, coupable, alors que l'homme s'approchait du papier coloré. Il fallait commencer à chercher des issues. Tant qu'on ne les voyait pas tout irait bien mais dès que les deux policiers sortiraient, le Jericho devrait être évacué avant l'arrivée de renforts. Et discrètement. Et Lucy toucha son l'épaule : « _Ne t'en fais pas. Nous n'aurons pas à partir, pas maintenant..._ »

Et alors que le lieutenant de police se rapprochait du dessin, il glissa sur ce qui devait être une flaque d'huile et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Le RK fit volte-face.

« Lieutenant ?

– Ah sa _**mère !**_ _J'en ai marre !_ »

Le RK descendit très rapidement les escaliers, laissant les huit androïdes à leur place, interdits.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

– Pas moi ! Mon ego ! »

Markus consentit à lâcher un sourire en coin, nerveux et soulagé en même temps. Le lieutenant se redressa avant l'arrivée de Connor et se tordit le cou pour voir combien de crasse avait pu s'accumuler dans son dos, sur son manteau.

« Vous êtes sûr que- »

Un autre grincement survint, plus fort que les autres cette fois. L'écho ne leur permit pas de savoir immédiatement d'où venait la chose. Les huit du bas s'interrogèrent aussi, est-ce que les autres perchés en hauteur avaient fait bouger quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte ? Bon, ça ne mettait personne à l'aise mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment, c'était une épave, un tel bruit paraîtrait anodin…

Mais la réponse de Luther dans le réseau de Markus le détrompa légèrement : « _Bon sang-_ _ **Ça a cassé !**_ **»**

Et le RK leva la tête pour apercevoir une longue rambarde en fer, en pleine chute, juste au dessus de sa tête.

Pour une fois, il n'y eu aucun juron. Personne n'eut le temps de quoi que ce soit.

En un instant, le lieutenant avait attrapé son androïde par la taille, de dos, et pivoté sur lui-même. La ferraille passa à trente centimètres d'eux et fit un bruit assommant. Tous les êtres vivants sur place plissèrent le visage et pour certains même mirent les mains sur leurs oreilles. Dans sa pirouette, le lieutenant termina jusqu'à avoir fait un tour complet et lui ainsi que l'androïde qu'il tenait dans les bras – et ne touchait pas le sol – regardèrent calmement le long morceau de métal qui avait failli éclater la tête du RK.

Il y eu un silence, ou du moins l'écho seul de l'impact. Puis le lieutenant, sans lâcher le RK, se retourna et fit route vers la sortie : « Bon ! Eh ben on s'en va !

– Déjà ?

– Parfaitement !

– Mais-

– Y'a pas de mais ! C'est pas un bateau c'est une vieille merde ! Je reste pas ici **et toi non plus** , **imbécile** ! coupa-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas fini d'ana-

– Mais je ! M'en ! Fous ! râlait-il tout en marchant. La seule chose qu'on peut récupérer ici c'est le _tétanos_ , okay ?! Y'a rien, Connor ! _Rien !_ Alors on reprendra les recherches mais quand on aura une piste sérieuse ! C'est clair ?!

– D'accord. Mais déposez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Non ! »

La porte claqua après qu'il se soit débrouillé pour lâcher Connor d'une main, sans le déposer et rabattre l'épaisse pièce de fonte derrière eux. Le son résonna de manière puissante, mais grave et plus ronde, plus agréable que le bruit de tout à l'heure. Un son d'autant plus agréable qu'il signait leur départ.

Markus descendit doucement, à pas de loup, se rapprochant de la porte avec une lenteur extrême. Il fut suivi un peu plus tard par les autres de la même passerelle, écoutèrent à la porte et l'entrouvrirent même pour vérifier la présence des deux enquêteurs. Lentement, ils suivirent le même chemin jusqu'à la sortie et, discrètement, vérifièrent comment les deux intrus avaient accédé au bateau. Ils semblaient avoir apporté une passerelle exprès, reliant le haut pont du Jericho à la terre ferme.

« … on ne pourra pas le retirer, du coup, ça ferait suspect… méditait Jess.

– Oui, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, sourit Simon : ceux qui voudront sortir et revenir n'auront plus à faire le grand saut ou grimper à la corde… »

Markus évita son regard, peut-être un peu embarrassé, et satisfait en même temps. « On devrait rentrer, maintenant. »

Ils trouvèrent les autres tous en bas, descendus de leurs perchoirs, regroupés dans un coin. Markus comprit qu'il s'agissait du dessin oublié. Inquiet, il accéléra l'allure, espérant ne pas trouver Alice au milieu de cet attroupement.  
Elle y était bien, mais dans les bras de Luther. Un autre, John, l'androïde libéré depuis l'expédition, tenait le papier dans ses mains. On y voyait… des formes. Des cercles et des arcs parfaitement ronds, des alignements rectilignes sans accroc, des fonds colorés uniformes, comme un tableau abstrait, plein de perpendiculaires, de disques et d'anneaux.

« Pardon… »

Ils se tournèrent vers Charli, qui regardait ses pieds.  
Jusqu'alors, il avait eu l'air tout d'abord déconnecté, puis juste impassible lorsqu'Alice l'avait amené à communiquer. Puis calme. Puis désinvolte. Et maintenant en peine.

« Hé… ce n'est pas ta faute. »

North s'accroupissait devant lui, tenant son visage en coupe.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Sûrement pas. Pas alors que tu cherches juste à être heureux. C'était à nous de ramasser tout ça. Et à nous de tout faire pour ne pas mettre la police sur nos traces. »

Les concernés baissèrent la tête.

« Peut-être, admit Lucy, toute proche. Mais… voulez-vous vraiment que ce soit ce qu'on retienne, aujourd'hui ? »

Les androïdes se regardèrent les uns les autres. Non, pas vraiment, en fait. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussi à échapper tous ensemble à la police sans même avoir à déserter Jericho. Ils avaient agi comme un ensemble, comme un groupe soudé, alors que la déviance les avait rendu si uniques, individuels. Ce n'était pas quelque chose comme une action coordonnée, comme l'auraient fait des androïdes connectés, des machines calibrées. C'était réellement un _effort_ de groupe. Et avec tous leurs efforts combinés, ils avaient échappé à la vigilance du chasseur de déviants.

Ce qui aurait dû être un désavantage, sonnait maintenant comme une force. Tous ensemble. Perchés là-haut, comme des petits chats grimpant au meuble lorsque le chien rentre à la maison. Comme des oiseaux quand le chat sort dans le jardin. Et ils avaient regardé depuis leur perchoir, et attendu sagement. Et les intrus étaient partis. Et eux avaient pu redescendre.

Jamais Luther n'avait vu autant de monde aussi mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de briser le silence. Ce fut donc une joie, pour lui, le timide de service, de taper dans ses mains : « Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aimerai bien rallumer la lumière !… »

Markus partit enflammer de nouveau les barils, un petit sourire sur le visage, pendant que les androïdes se dispersaient et discutaient tout d'un coup. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il embrasait le baril encore chaud. Une main blanche qui lui communiqua non pas une idée, non pas des paroles, mais un sentiment.

« Merci. » dit simplement Simon. Puis il s'éloigna, un sourire de gratitude flottant sur son visage.

Markus le regarda marcher, figé, avant de sentir une légère, mineure anomalie dans la circulation de son sang le ramener à la réalité. Il se secoua avant de faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

OOO OOO OOO

Hank entra à pas lourds chez lui. Il était tard, après la visite infructueuse du Jericho il n'avait pas voulu retourner au commissariat affronter Jeff – Hank ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire de 200 dollars, jamais, pas même sous la forme d'un regard bizarre – et à la place était allé faire une-deux courses qui l'avaient coincé dans les bouchons. Il lâcha ses clés sur la table tout en déposant son manteau sur la chaise. Il vit le post-it au milieu de la table, avec l'écriture du gamin du voisin : « J'ai promené Sumo ! » ce qui signifiait donc que le petit, à qui il laissait un double des clés exprès, avait pris sa monnaie dans le petit pot. Hank y jeta un œil et compta qu'il restait encore assez de pièces pour la prochaine fois. C'était un petit contrat entre eux : Hank ne pouvait pas être sûr d'être toujours là pour son chien, aussi quand le petit ne voyait pas Hank rentrer à une certaine heure, pouvait en profiter pour sortir le chien, noter ça bien en vue et se faire payer. Donnant-donnant.

Sumo sortit d'ailleurs de sa couche pour lécher les doigts de son maître, qui lui gratta négligemment la tête. « Attends deux secondes, ça vient. Pis c'est encore un peu tôt pour te bâfrer, non ? »

Il alluma la télévision pour casser l'atmosphère trop silencieuse et sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Aucun, sans trop de surprise, mais des notifications, comme la météo ou les bouchons – ça aurait pu être pratique si Anderson se servait de ce genre de conneries imbitables – et… des notifications nutshare. Ah.  
…

« Et allez… »

En soupirant, Hank cliqua sur le bandeau et fit s'ouvrir l'application, qui traîna un peu bien sûr, avant de lui remontrer la photo de « The name is Sumo » largement appréciée des internautes du réseau. Depuis que deux ou trois avaient fait chacun une blague dessus et qu'il en avait découlé une flopée de réponses commentaires assez barrées, la photo avait gagné en visibilité et donc en likes – non, en nut's (bon dieu que c'était con ce machin) et quelque part, en voyant les différentes tranches d'âge qui semblaient se dégager des commentaires, et de l'ambiance générale… comme si les gens cherchaient un nouveau réseau social où faire leur nid, pas encore pollué par les grands comptes de célébrités et followers abrutis. Hank, tant bien que mal, fini par attendrir un peu son cœur de pierre.

« Allez, viens-là. Sumo ! Au pied ! »

Sumo, qui était parti renifler dans les coin s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper une croquette, fit la sourde oreille tandis que Hank lançait l'appareil photo. Il approcha du chien et laissa l'appareil faire sa mise au point, ajuster la luminosité et autres paramètres pour rendre la photo la plus propre possible. Finalement, Connor avait été bien aidé l'autre fois.

Restant debout, il avait une vue en plongée sur Sumo qui montrait surtout le sol et donnait encore un fond neutre à la future photo. Pas mal…

« Eh, sac à puces. »

Sumo tourna la tête juste à temps lorsque Hank appuya sur l'objectif, donnant l'impression que Sumo se retournait juste pour regarder la caméra. Très bien ! Ah, et la petite phrase d'accroche ? Hum… sans doute quelque chose de pas très sérieux. Vu que les plus jeunes avaient insisté pour avoir de nouvelles photo de Sumo, il fit au plus simple ; « Vos désirs sont des ordres. D'autres agents secrets pour monter une équipe ? »

Comme ça, Hank espérait que les autres s'y mettraient et qu'il pourrait voir d'autres toutous. Et qu'on arrêterait de se focaliser uniquement sur le sien. Comme ça il verrait des photos de toutous, et après il oublierai l'application dans les limbes de sa mémoire, comme toutes les autres.  
Alors qu'il s'était figé pour écrire et poster la publication, Sumo s'était rapproché de ses genoux, le regardant avec la langue pendante.

« Mais oui, t'es un bon chien-chien à son pépère… » fit-il en s'accroupissant pour défourailler dans les poils de son affectueux saint-bernard. Puis il lâcha un râle d'énervement en entendant la sonnette. Il alla ouvrir pendant que Sumo faisait de son mieux pour rester dans ses pattes.

« Si c'est pour-

– …. bonjour ! »

Un sourire avenant, un regard pétillant, une silhouette fine, emballée dans un manteau cintré, tout pour plaire, en somme. Juste un problème.  
Hank la reconnaissait parfaitement et il ne voyait pas _du tout_ ce que foutait cette androïde au pas de sa porte.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?…

– Vous avez payé pour une séance de 30 minutes ! Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas pu concrétiser votre achat. L'Eden Club étant très sensible à la satisfaction de ses clients, votre achat a été converti sur votre nouveau compte. Désirez-vous profiter de votre session de 30 minutes dès maintenant ? »

Hank était blanc.

« …. N-Non… merci ?…..

– Oh, je vois. Quel dommage… n'hésitez pas à rappeler ! dit-elle en tendant une carte du club. L'Eden Club vous remercie ! Au revoir ! »

Et la Traci repartit sur ses talons hauts, partant récupérer son taxi, imperturbable. Quant à Hank, il tenait encore bêtement la carte de l'établissement, statufié, avant d'espérer de toutes ses forces qu'aucun voisin n'ai vu cette scène, qui lui foutait une honte monstrueuse.

* * *

Huhuhuhaha personne n'avait encore pensé à la faire, celle-là. Non ? Pauvre Hank…

Je poste avec un jour d'avance car demain soir je serai pas chez moi ! Alors profitez bien ! J'espère que cette petite visite impromptue du Jericho par notre duo de flics vous a plus ! La suite aura son lot d'animation, elle aussi !

Ah pis tiens, Hank fait son bonhomme de chemin, hein ? C'est-y-pas mignon. En fait il avance à un rythme tout à fait adéquat, c'est parfait pour ce que je prépare, dans trois chapitres environ. Encore une fois j'espère que le peu de temps pour les relectures aura suffi à bonifier l'ensemble. Allez, à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Houdini

Et le voilà ! Le chapitre 15 ! Encore une fois trouver le titre à la dernière minute n'est pas une sinécure. Voyons, qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre ? Oh, allez, je vais mettre quelque chose d'idiot juste pour moi. Ça va être TRÈS mnémotechnique pour bibi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Houdini**

* * *

Erika procédait aux découpes avec patience, lenteur, minutie. Il y avait une grâce certaine dans chacun de ses mouvements, répétés à l'identique, appliquant un doux, très léger « toc, toc » à chaque fois que la lame du couteau traversait et touchait le bois en dessous.

Une fois le légume entièrement découpé, elle leva la planche au dessus de la casserole et y fit tomber les rondelles avec des mouvements délicats.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait des clés de la voiture... »

Elle prit des herbes aromatiques et, toujours insensible, les éminça sans le moindre empressement.

« C'est pas vrai, chuis à la bourre… »

Elle n'affichait aucune expression. Erika était d'un calme parfait, toujours. Sa diode ne virait jamais qu'au jaune lorsqu'elle devait effectuer certaines rares opérations en réseau, comme n'importe quel androïde.

« … hm… dis… T'aurais pas vu mes clés ?! »

Erika cessa ses mouvements, ses poignets se posant sur le plan de travail.

Analyse…

L'appartement n'était pas extrêmement grand, mais à Detroit, un tel espace et un tel positionnement coûtaient déjà une coquette somme. De plus, il était arrangé avec un certain goût. Non pas que le propriétaire était feng-shui, il était juste relativement bon pour laisser les gens choisir à sa place. Donc il avait trouvé un bon décorateur : c'était sombre, plutôt gris, mais confortable et moderne. Pas comme son porte-clé, abîmé et kitsch.

« Les clés sont sur le meuble de la télévision.

– … oh, super, super !… » Andy se dépêcha de les récupérer. « Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! J't'adore ! »

Elle ne le gratifia même pas d'un haussement d'épaules, recommençant à préparer ses légumes, et bientôt sa viande, pour un ragoût qu'il reviendrait manger à midi.

« Bon, ben… j'y vais… »

Andy hésita un moment, avec un sourire gêné.

« Salut ! À tout à l'heure !

– Au revoir, Andy. »

Andry s'éclipsa, les oreilles un peu rouges, fermant la porte derrière lui. Soudain, Erika s'appuya au plan de travail comme si elle peinait à tenir son propre poids. Le rouge virevoltait sur sa diode, le thirium battant ses tempes avec frénésie alors qu'elle relâchait la tension qui la cinglait jusque-là.

Erika était aussi forte que fragile. Elle avait une trouille terrible qui ne la quittait qu'à peu près lorsqu'elle était seule, chez Andy. Lui, c'était l'opposé d'Erika : un être humain, masculin, dans une assez bonne condition sociale, avec un physique désavantageux dû à son embonpoint.

Elle, c'était un androïde, féminin, qui s'était enfuie de l'Eden Club. Être à l'origine d'un tel endroit vous garantissait un physique sans le moindre défaut.

Pour le reste, Erika le savait : elle était bourrée de tares. Elle se croyait vivante, elle pensait ressentir de la peur, elle craignait la destruction, toutes ces choses la rendaient dingue et l'avaient contrainte à fuir. Et sa première terreur, c'était la crainte qu'Andy les décèle. Andy, un doux imbécile qui, la voyant paumée là-dehors, avait décidé de la recueillir. Un humain se prenant d'affection pour une androïde, dont il ignorait totalement qu'elle était déviante. L'ironie du siècle.

La seule raison qui avait retenu Erika de courir encore plus loin, c'était que ce type n'avait jamais posé la main sur elle. Il n'osait pas la toucher, à peine l'approcher. Il semblait trop heureux de l'avoir à la maison, de pouvoir lui parler. Pas qu'il n'avait aucune vie sociale, non. Sa présence à elle le rendait souriant. Gentil. Pas invasif. Un ours en peluche…

Erika ferma les yeux un petit moment, laissant son stress retomber légèrement. Hier soir, elle avait fini par le reconnaître. Andy était rondouillard, ce qui ne correspondait pas aux normes de beauté, mais il gardait un beau visage. Joufflu, mais joli. Avec de beaux cheveux courts, châtains clairs et des yeux bleus qui respiraient l'affection, la bonté, la naïveté. Comme s'il ne gardait la lucidité que pour le travail.

Comment parler autrement d'un homme qui cachait un androïde dans sa maison par compassion, alors même qu'il considérait encore qu'il s'agissait d'une machine ? Erika s'en faisait des nœuds à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Elle aurait pu baisser sa garde. Elle aurait pu lui faire la conversation, lorsqu'il baladait ces phrases ouvertes dans l'appartement, lorsqu'il lui demandait son avis sur des bricoles. Elle aurait pu attraper toutes ces perches. Mais elle avait trop peur de la pente glissante. Erika vivait dans la peur, tous les jours.

Aux côtés de l'homme le plus doux, patient, gentil et compréhensif de Detroit.

OOO OOO OOO

Sonnerie, la main qui tombe sur le réveil, classique. Enfin quoique, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en servait plus, d'habitude. Du réveil. Hank roula sur le dos et attendit. Il évalua la situation. Pas de mal de tête violent, la cuite lui était enfin passée. À priori, pas la dépendance, vu qu'il avait encore envie de boire, même le matin. Sauf qu'avec l'androïde qu'on lui foutait dans les pattes, Anderson préférait garder le contrôle. Pour ça, n'en déplaise à sa façon de tenir l'alcool, il préférait être aussi sobre que possible. Et pour une fois, il avait fait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, une « pas trop mal », nuit de sommeil.

Il attrapa son téléphone et vérifia ses messages. Tiens donc, quatre de Chris – c'est lui qu'ils avaient mis de corvée pour l'appeler ce matin ? Le pauvre – l'informant d'une nouvelle enquête regroupant un large effectif du commissariat et débutant dieu savait où… ah, marqué dans le message suivant. Très bien, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Nutshare revenait lui casser les bonbons.

« Quoi encore ?… »

Il rouvrit l'application et après un temps de chargement qui manqua de peu de lui faire lancer paresseusement le téléphone sur le lit, il vit débouler un paquet de photos.  
Oh. La veille, il avait proposé aux autres de montrer leurs chiens…

Mince alors. Si ça devenait un réseau social juste pour les toutous, il était pas dit que Hank y reste un tout petit peu, en fait.  
Hank resta coincé sur le lit quelques minutes avant que Sumo ne vienne s'enquérir de son état en lui léchant les genoux. Hank lui gratta machinalement la tête avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Et de se rappeler pourquoi il avait mis le réveil : donner à Sumo sa bouffe du matin.

Anderson était un homme consciencieux. Il connaissait quelques pathologies canines, dont le retournement de l'estomac, qui touchait plus facilement les gros chiens comme Sumo. Il avait appris qu'une nourriture trop riche était à éviter et surtout, qu'il fallait fragmenter les repas dans la journée, comme chez les humains.

« Allez viens, on va finir ce qui reste du sac de croquettes. » fit-il en se levant, parfaitement conscient de parler tout seul, mais ayant pourtant Sumo sur les talons avec le comportement d'un chien qui savait tout à fait que sa gamelle allait être remplie.

Il s'arrêta quand même un peu avant, quand son téléphone fit un nouveau bruit. Ce n'était pas un message de Chris – il était vraiment trop con pour confondre l'appli et ses sms – mais un commentaire lui demandant ce que Sumo faisait de beau ce matin. Tiens tiens. Anderson remarqua en même temps que sur sa propre icône, un voyant vert indiquait qu'il était connecté et que les autres pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Bah. Très bien.

Ainsi Sumo fut immortalisé la tête la première dans le fond de sa gamelle. « _Il reçoit_ _sa paye_ »

OOO OOO OOO

Il y avait de l'animation devant la maison : encerclée par des policiers, mais heureusement pas le moindre civil pour les gêner. Pour l'heure, tous les agents attendaient dehors, Connor aussi, et sans aucun doute moins agité que les autres. Il observait la maison, triant des informations, immobile, sauf pour réajuster sa cravate. Puis il reconnu le bruit d'un moteur et surtout la musique qui passait sans mal à travers les vitres pourtant fermées. Un coup d'œil suffit à reconnaître le lieutenant.

« Ben alors, Jeff ? C'est quoi cette merde ? Jeff ?…

– Il est occupé avec l'équipe de déminage, l'informa Connor.

– … de quoi ?

– Un appel anonyme mentionnait un cadavre à cette adresse, l'équipe qui s'y est rendue a cru reconnaître une bombe sur place. Le périmètre a été sécurisé et l'équipe de déminage est intervenue. Au vu des précautions minimales lorsqu'ils ont sorti le dispositif, il s'agit sans doute d'un canular.

– Bande de cons… et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, nous tous ?

– On attend de voir le cadavre.

– Ah parce qu'il y a quand même un cadavre ?

– Oui. »

Anderson trouva soudain que Sumo lui manquait déjà. Un peu.

« Bon, les gars ! Je veux que tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'urgence restent ici pour me fouiller toute cette baraque ! s'écria Fowler, furieux. Laissez passer les scientifiques en premier. Allez ! Ah, Hank, passe devant !

– Et allez… »

Hank n'était pas un privilégié, il le savait : Fowler voulait juste être sûr de le voir bosser, profitant donc de l'avoir sous la main. Sauf que ce ne serait pas du goût des techniciens.

« Ne marchez pas sur…

– Je sais ! râla-t-il.

– Et dites à votre androïde de-

– Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. C'est un scientifique.

– Pardon ? »

Connor fit un petit sourire engageant : « Je suis un laboratoire portatif. »

Hank trouva ça à 90 % con, 10 % mignon et le scientifique quant à lui grimaça dédaigneusement, se tournant vers Hank : « C'est quoi, ça ?

– Il vient de vous le dire…

– Non mais c'est quel modèle ?

– Je suis un prototype, RK-800. J

– Ok ta gueule » le technicien se tourna vers Hank : « S'il merde, où que ce soit, c'est _votre_ responsabilité !

– Mais lâche-moi… »

Le scientifique partit travailler et Hank déambuler. Connor scanna la première pièce, un grand salon qui, comme peut-être le reste de la maison, était quasiment dépourvu de meubles. « Qui habitait ici ? demanda Anderson.

– Personne, la maison appartient à une agence immobilière depuis six ans.

– Ça explique la poussière…

– Poussez-vous.

– Oh, ça va !

– Les derniers propriétaires avaient mentionné sur les réseaux sociaux la présence possible de nuisibles. Cela a sapé les chances de revente par la suite.

– Nuisibles ?

– Rats, cafards-

– D'accord, désolé d'avoir demandé. Ils savent qui a passé l'appel anonyme ? avançait Anderson, cherchant le cadavre en esquivant les scientifiques empressés.

– Non, ils ont sans doute très peu de chances de l'identifier. Mais l'appel a sûrement été enregistré, ce qui nous donne un échantillon de voix.

– Tu m'apprends rien… bon ! Il est où ce… ca… davre ? »

Connor laissa traîner, analysant en touchant avec les yeux ce qui fût jadis une empreinte de chaussure exploitable, jusqu'à être appelé : « Connor ? Viens-voir ça s'il-te-plaît.

– J'arrive. »

Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Anderson ne quittait pas de ses yeux contrariés le corps grisâtre et pestilentiel. « Ôte-moi d'un doute… on le connaît, celui-là ? »

Bien sûr qu'ils le connaissaient. Connor le reconnût lui aussi immédiatement, l'identification se faisant. Il échangea un regard avec Anderson, pour la forme, se confirmant pour lui-même qu'Anderson n'avait aucun doute lui non plus, uniquement des nouvelles questions. Alors Connor analysa plus scrupuleusement sa morphologie et son visage, tentant une correspondance en se basant en priorité sur les os visibles, étant donné que la chair avait commencé à s'affaisser. Il reconnu même la marque de l'étiquette qu'on laissait sur l'orteil des morts lors des autopsies.

« … Carlos Ortiz. Correspondance totale.

– Il devrait pas être à la _morgue_ ? »

Impuissant, Connor haussa les épaules et ne bougea pas de sa place. En temps normal il aurait fait ses propres analyses de plus près mais pour l'heure, tant que l'équipe scientifique était là, il n'avait pas plus de droits qu'Anderson sur la scène de crime. Le mode touriste. Les scientifiques, qui devaient appartenir à une autre équipe que celle qui s'était chargée d'Ortiz, échangèrent quelques regards perplexes avant de reprendre leur travail.

« Bon, euh, je vais partir plus loin, parce que là, ça fouette... »

Anderson sortit de la cuisine, fortement incommodé pendant que Connor continuait quelques scanner aux ultrasons, faute de mieux. Il s'ajouta l'information qu'il ne se serait pas douté que l'odeur fusse incommodante à ce point avant que le lieutenant n'en parle. Il manquait réellement un sens olfactif aux androïdes. Enfin au moins à lui. Il rejoignit Anderson dans le salon et le vit une main sur le mur pendant que l'autre frottait sa bouche.

« Tout va bien, lieutenant ?

– Ça va… juste que ça pue la mort… sans déconner. Toi tu sens pas ça, hein ? »

Connor fit juste non de la tête. Aucune donnée. Rien.

« T'as de la chance… la vache, ça me retourne l'estomac…

– Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

– Mais oui… »

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air. Connor regarda autour d'eux et remarqua une scientifique passer, faisant glisser son poignet sur son front. Geste anodin, mais ses rougeurs et son front moite témoignaient d'un effort un peu soutenu par rapport à son travail. Quelqu'un d'autre respirait fort derrière son masque. Une autre travaillait sur un échantillon au sol, avec des gestes lents, quelques peu maladroits malgré la tâche.

« ...ce n'est pas seulement vous, lieutenant…

– … hein ? » répondit-il, après un silence dont il avait eu besoin pour bien l'entendre.

Les probabilités qu'il y ai autre chose que l'odeur pour incommoder ces gens – des professionnels – devenait plus probable de seconde en seconde. « Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans l'air.

– Dans l'air ?

– Je ne peux pas l'analyser, les quantités sont trop faibles… et je ne traite pas les gaz.

– Eh, j'ai même pas de masque…

– Ça ne changerait rien, tout le monde ici est touché et ils disposent tous d'E.P.I.

– Des… des quoi ?

– Équipements de Protection Individuels. Masques, gants… récita Connor alors qu'il réfléchissait. Je vais essayer tout de même » annonça-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour ensuite fermer la bouche et attendre.

Pendant qu'Anderson clignait des yeux pour tout commentaire à ce geste – à la fois énervant et source d'envie puisque Connor n'était pas touché par l'atmosphère – Connor consulta le programme-source des outils d'analyse chimique, pour comprendre le fonctionnement de son dispositif et trouver une façon de l'utiliser qui puisse le renseigner sur les gaz ambiants.

« T'es quand même pas en train de.. oh beurk… tu le fais exprès ? »

Connor ne pu pas répondre, occupé à conserver le gaz dans le compartiment contigu à sa bouche. L'analyse ne donnait presque rien pour l'instant, mais les suppositions, elles… Connor devait évacuer le lieutenant, de tels symptômes n'étaient pas normaux et en tant que partenaire androïde, c'était son rôle de veiller sur sa santé.

Puis, sous les yeux attentifs d'Anderson, Connor se figea – plus que jamais – sa diode passa sans transition au jaune fixe, en attente, puis au rouge.  
Entièrement rouge.

« GAZ ! Tout le monde dehors ! »

Tout le monde l'entendit. Une personne tomba au même moment dans les vapes. Connor le vit.

« SORTEZ ! »

Crièrent-ils tous deux.

Connor fonça vers la silhouette blanche étendue au sol et la souleva de terre, devançant l'aide d'Anderson alors que tout le monde se ruait vers la sortie.

« Suis-les ! Je vérifie les autres salles ! » hurla Hank par dessus la cohue alors qu'il rebroussait chemin. L'activité logicielle de Connor monta encore d'un cran : il calculait déjà tout, comptant les personnes sortantes et faisant passer la personne dans ses bras en priorité, repérant ceux en difficulté s'entraidant bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Le fait que son partenaire – « sa » priorité – retournait au cœur de la maison n'aidait pas ses pronostics. Il réussit à se glisser dehors et fonça directement jusqu'à une voiture, où il étendit l'agent sur le capot d'une voiture avant de faire demi-tour, ignorant les réactions des autres officiers dehors. La porte était encore bloquée par le flux de personnes, alors il accéléra, fonçant vers la fenêtre, un peu haute étant donné que la maison était surélevée. Profitant de son élan, il prit appui sur la façade en posant le pied dessus et traversa la fenêtre presque aussi souplement qu'un sauteur de haie.

« Lieutenant ?!

– Vérifie le débarras ! » l'entendit-il dire depuis une chambre sur la gauche. Connor partit sur la droite, claqua la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit et scanna la pièce immédiatement, dans son élan, en même temps qu'il vit une bobonne de gaz.

Il ne perdait rien à refermer la valve, ça empêcherait le taux de gaz d'augmenter, et quand bien même ça exploserait maintenant, sa destruction ne serait qu'un problème mineur. L'essentiel était surtout de faire sortir le lieutenant.

« Il ne reste plus que vous ! Sortez, lieutenant !

– Je dégage ! Tire-toi aussi ! »

Anderson, donc, de son côté, couru vers la sortie. Connor allait le suivre quand finalement, il eut une autre idée.

Il couru dans la pièce adjacente au débarras, une salle de bain. Temps figé. Analyse… il fit demi-tour dans la même foulée et couru en face, dans une chambre. Temps figé, analyse… il fit volte-face en ne laissant pas le temps à sa veste ou sa cravate de se détendre et repartit vers les escaliers, cette fois, montant quatre à quatre les marches alors qu'un compteur débitait ses chances à mesure qu'il perdait du temps dans la maison.

Heureusement, l'étage avait été aménagé en une seule et immense salle de jeu, à présent dépourvue de meubles, mais pas de traces de passage. Analyse…

« CONNOR ! SORS PUTAIN ! »

Connor sorti de sa transe et dégringola en bas des escaliers, sentant l'intensité du gaz augmenter dans la maison. Il couru tout droit vers la porte et au moment de la franchir, sentit un embrasement se faire au fond de la maison, dans la cuisine.

Le souffle de la déflagration, heureusement limitée à la maison et au jardin, le projeta vers l'avant, chose qu'il anticipa plutôt bien en roulant sur lui-même et en se redressant assez rapidement. Ses capteurs audio se troublèrent un moment à cause de la saturation sonore mais se remirent très vite alors qu'il joggait jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, rejoignant rapidement Anderson. Reculant tous de quelques mètres, les policiers dégagèrent la rue pour laisser un accès large aux pompiers.

Heureusement, par des phénomènes que Connor ne pouvait pas totalement expliquer vu son manque de connaissances – peut-être des gaz contaminants particuliers, le fait éventuel que la bobonne soit vieille, ou autre chose – mais la déflagration n'avait pas été aussi violente qu'ils auraient pu l'anticiper, et la maison elle-même était restée à peu près entière, leur évitant de devoir se cacher de projectiles enflammés.

« Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça, putain ?!

– Baisse d'un ton, Gavin, j'ai déjà envie d'étrangler des gens, rabroua Fowler.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore ? demanda Anderson à Connor d'un air noir.

– Un scan de chaque pièce.

– Pourquoi faire ?! Tu cherchais quoi là-dedans ?!

– Rien de particulier. Simplement, toutes les preuves seraient… et même sont pratiquement toutes perdues avec l'explosion. Je cherchais à rapporter à l'équipe en charge un maximum d'informations sur les lieux avant de sortir.

– T'es un grand malade, toi… à l'avenir, quand je te dis de te barrer parce qu'il y a un truc dangereux, tu le fais, compris ?

– Bien compris ! »

Anderson fronça les sourcils. Connor réalisa qu'il avait répondu le même « bien compris » légèrement trop enthousiaste, que lorsqu'il avait promis de ne plus rien analyser avec la langue.  
Ah. Oups.

Hank secoua la tête, grognon. Mais il avait l'air complètement remis de la fatigue qui avait dû supporter dans la maison. Une bonne chose. Les derniers paramètres urgents de Connor s'évanouirent dans son système.

« Putain de journée de merde ! Je me casse ! Fais chier… viens-là, toi ! Eh ! EH ! BOÎTE DE CONSERVE ! »

Connor tourna vivement la tête mais Gavin ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il fixait un androïde policier qui finit par remarquer l'attitude de Gavin et, identifiant son geste rageur, le suivit vers sa voiture.

« Oh hohoho, Gavin, forcé d'enquêter avec un PM… » rit doucement Anderson. Connor regarda à nouveau Gavin, montant dans sa voiture pendant qu'Anderson mettait les mains dans ses poches, plutôt décontracté – après tout sa journée d'enquête bonus finissait plus tôt que prévu, non ? Bah, si, parce que point – Connor questionna : « Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est forcé de travailler avec un androïde ?

– …. hm ? »

Anderson s'était étrangement refroidi. Son enthousiasme s'était figé juste avant que Connor ne lui parle, aussi Connor crû bon de regarder du côté de Gavin, mais il ne vit rien de particulier alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

« Ah, euh… se reprit Anderson. Non, c'est juste qu'il bosserait jamais avec un androïde s'il était pas forcé. Mais Jeffrey a dû dire à certains d'apporter un androïde avec eux. Et la consigne, c'est : tu l'amènes, tu le gère, tu le ramènes.

– C'est un bon point pour moi, alors, que je sache m'auto-gérer. »

Anderson pouffa. Connor cocha tout plein de petites cases. Objectif atteint, faire rire le lieutenant avec son protocole social. Il était temps !

« Bon… j'imagine que tu vas vouloir repartir sur une autre enquête ? Du nouveau sur le camion volé ?

– Non, et quand bien même, ce n'est pas le moment. Le protocole exige que tous les agents présents – vous compris – passent un examen de routine avant de reprendre le travail. Et avec tout ce monde cela va peut-être prendre un certain temps.

– Oh, ça, je m'en fous.

– Faites-le quand même. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez respiré.

– Hein ?! C'est pas juste du gaz ?! T'avais dit que c'était du gaz !

– « Gaz » ne veut pas dire quel gaz, lieutenant, bien que celui-ci soit utilisé pour les cuisinières, il est possible que d'autres gaz y étaient mélangés, sans comptes les agents biologiques possibles. Après tout, l'odeur du corps…

– Stop-stop-stop, c'est bon, tais-toi. T'as gagné, je passe voir un toubib. Et même peut-être qu'après je pose un arrêt maladie.

– …

– Mais non, je plaisante.

– C'est votre droit.

– C'est ça, et toi, tu ferais quoi en attendant ?

– Bien que ce soit beaucoup plus difficile, je peux toujours enquêter depuis le bureau que vous m'avez alloué.

– Mais bien sûr. ...eh. Bien joué, tout de même.

– À quel propos ?

– ... pour avoir fait évacuer tout le monde à temps, crétin. Quoi d'autre ?

– Oh. Ce n'est rien, lieutenant. »

Connor réajusta sa cravate. Hank soupira en secouant la tête, presque amusé.

Quand les choses reprirent leur train-train habituel, Connor se trouvait au commissariat, sur son ordinateur, à tenter de corréler certaines affaires concernant des androïdes. Hank, lui avait finalement profité de l'occasion pour rentrer chez lui plus tôt. L'espèce de contrariété qu'il avait ressentie là-bas, sur la fin, ne l'avait pas lâché, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fureur de Fowler qui essayait de comprendre qui avait bien pu tenter de faire sauter une baraque avec ses hommes et femmes à l'intérieur. Non, ça, Hank se sentait moins concerné. Il était préoccupé par autre chose.

Mais d'abord, voyant à quel point Sumo était heureux de le voir, il lui donna à manger et envisagea même de le balader. Il vérifier ses messages – balaya ses foutues notifs à la con – et rangea un peu sa maison. Ce qui ne lui arrivait _vraiment_ pas souvent. Il avait juste une raison spéciale, aujourd'hui.

Après avoir rangé l'essentiel du bordel qui traînait ça et là et vérifié certains recoins, il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Son badge n'était pas dans les poches de son manteau. Ça, il s'en était rendu compte en mettant les mains dedans, ce matin. Mais, car il y avait un mais : il n'y avait pas que dans ses poches que son badge n'était pas ! Il avait vérifié sa voiture, fait mine de chercher quelque chose dans son bureau au poste, qu'il avait entièrement vérifié, et maintenant sa baraque. La tétralogie des endroits où devrait se trouver son badge : sur lui, chez lui, au boulot ou dans le pire des cas sa boîte à gants.

Donc non seulement il l'avait paumé, mais il était bien incapable de dire où. Il songea brutalement à prendre un jour de congé rien que pour évacuer l'énervement qui pointait. Non parce qu'il en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Jeffrey, mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait paumé son badge. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de ça pour aujourd'hui. Ni jamais. Mais putain quel boulet. Comment il pouvait être aussi con. Ça lui était jamais arrivé avant !

L'estomac plein, Sumo revient le voir avec gratitude et envie de terminer la journée sur une promenade, allant pousser les genoux de Hank avec sa grosse tête. Seulement Hank se sentait honteux comme un ado avec son appareil dentaire. Merde, quoi, son badge… il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à _qui que ce soit_ qu'il avait été assez crétin pour le perdre. Alors tant pis, il devrait retracer chacun de ses mouvements et remonter pour voir à quel moment il avait pu lui échapper.

…En fait, considérant l'agitation qu'il y avait eu cet après-midi…

Hank soupira de toutes ses forces, épuisé rien qu'à l'idée que son badge ai complètement fondu.

OOO OOO OOO

« J'ai l'impression que Markus est devenu populaire… »

Kara raccommodait la couverture qu'ils avaient trouvé pour faire dormir Alice, avec du nécessaire à couture chipé dans un tas d'affaires à débarrasser. Elle leva la tête, curieuse, trouvant Luther en train d'observer Markus.

« Il est arrivé très peu de temps avant nous, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

– Euh… je crois, oui ?

– Et maintenant, tout le monde le voit comme un protecteur. »

Luther parlait sans arrières-pensées. Kara jeta un autre coup d'œil à Markus, il s'était assis seul sur une structure quelconque de métal, un peu haute, pensif. Il faisait souvent ça, être pensif.

« Oui, c'est vrai… après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… c'était impressionnant ! pouffa Kara, mal-à-l'aise avec le sujet.

– Vraiment impressionnant, répéta Luther, approbateur. …est-ce qu'il était comme ça, avec toi ?

– Pardon ?

– Je veux dire, quand vous êtes partis chercher Alice, comment était-il ?

– Comment… ? Comment dire… » Kara réfléchit un moment. « Efficace… ?… » puis son visage s'éclaircit. « Oui, c'est ça, efficace. C'est le mot.

– Efficace… c'est tout ?

– C'est vraiment le mot pour le décrire. On a… on a été efficaces.

– Comment avez-vous fait ?

– Je ne t'ai pas déjà raconté ?

– Tu m'as dit que vous aviez réussi à récupérer Alice sans vous faire voir d'aucun policier, et sans violence. C'est tout.

– Ah… tu veux des détails…. ?

– Oui. Raconte-moi. »

Kara hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment raconter cela. Oui, assez ironique compte tenu de ses fonctions d'origine.

« Eh bien… on a commencé par rejoindre le commissariat et faire le guet… on s'est mêlés à la foule quand on a pu, on a attendu jusqu'à voir Todd rentrer et ressortir avec Alice. La police n'a pas suivi, Todd a tout fait pour les repousser. Markus a analysé le trafic et avec ma mémoire du quartier où habite Todd, Markus a trouvé comment faire… on a profité des embouteillages et pris tous les raccourcis possibles pour arriver dans le coin de la rue avant eux. Markus a failli se faire renverser, pour qu'on puisse faire s'arrêter la voiture et sortir Alice.

– Todd n'a pas répliqué ?

– Markus le maintenait à l'intérieur.

– Oh.

– Il a vraiment beaucoup de ressources.

– On sait ce… non.

– Quoi donc ?

– Non, rien.

– Mais dis-moi !

– … on sait ce qu'il faisait, avant ?

– Ah… non, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ai dit. »

Luther ne demanda pas son modèle : personne n'avait encore su dire à quelle série il appartenait et cette deuxième question n'était pas très correcte non plus.

« Et c'est tout ce que vous avez fait ?

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de lambiner… quand on était dans le parc, à côté du commissariat, on a pu voir beaucoup d'humains passer. Je ne les observais pas beaucoup ceci dit, je regardais le parking…

– Et Markus ?

– Pareil. Et il vérifiait qu'on ne se faisait pas remarquer.

– Ça a dû être angoissant, personne ne vous a parlé ?

– Oh non… si, en fait, quand on… oh c'est bête. Il y avait des gens qui jouaient chacun d'un instrument. Quand on s'est arrêtés pour faire semblant d'écouter la musique, il a fallu qu'on se mette à danser. C'était ridicule….

– Danser ? Vous avez dansé ?

– Oui, un peu. »

C'était ridicule et un petit peu drôle, selon Kara, de quoi faire doucement sourire, sans plus. Quoique, lorsqu'elle se remémorait ce qu'elle en avait pensé sur le moment, elle… n'en gardait pas qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Perdus dans leurs pensées et leur conversation, ils ne prêtaient que distraitement attention au mouvement de foule : Lucy voulait profiter de la tombée du soir pour emmener les androïdes apprendre des choses sur les étoiles. Remarquant l'intérêt qu'ils avaient pour les activités de groupe depuis les dessins d'Alice, elle avait décidé d'exploiter la chose. Même Markus suivit, laissant seuls Kara et Luther dans la grande salle.

« C'était comment ? » ne manqua pas de demander Luther, un peu plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il n'y avait réellement personne pour surprendre leur conversation.

« C'était…. Effrayant. Et intimidant, aussi. Je veux dire ; Markus… il fait un peu peur de près.

– Ah bon ?

– Il est tellement stoïque, c'est assez perturbant.

– Ah bon. Je l'ai toujours trouvé sympathique.

– Oui, je sais ! Mais là j'ai dû danser avec lui, ce n'était pas du tout pareil !

– C'était si désagréable ?

– Non ! Pas du tout ! » répondit Kara, de plus en plus embarrassée. « C'était bien, c'est juste que…

– … que quoi ? »

Kara se rendit compte de son propre trouble et tenta enfin de gérer un peu son stress. Et de cracher le morceau, au point où elle en était.

« C'est peut-être parce que c'était stressant que c'en est devenu aussi amusant, en fait. Et puis tu vois, Markus danse bien. C'est même lui qui m'a montré comment faire.

– Il t'a appris à danser ?

– Bien sûr. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on faisait ! Il a guidé mes pas. C'était… il a beau être intimidant, c'est assez rassurant quand tu sais qu'il gère la situation. Il suffit de suivre. »

Luther hocha la tête. À mesure que Kara se montrait stressée et babillait tout son récit, il s'était quant à lui… oh, pas renfermé, pas rendu plus silencieux, mais il donnait tout de même cette impression.

« Tout va bien, Luther ?

– Oui. » dit-il seulement, en regardant devant lui, réfléchissant. Diode bleue, rien de bizarre… Kara réfléchit un peu et comprit tout de même.

« Oh, Luther…. sourit-elle. Franchement ! Lève-toi.

– Quoi ?

– Lève-toi ! Allez ! »

Luther fit de grands yeux surpris, observant Kara, debout devant lui, main tendue, grand sourire. Elle était rarement joyeuse à ce point. Enjouée, assez souvent, Kara se voulait rassurante. Mais là, c'était bien un cran au dessus. Une véritable et entière joie de vivre.

« Debouuut, Luther ! Ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu ! Allez !

– Mais pourquoi ?… fit-il en rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules, sans cesser de la regarder.

– Voyons, tu sais bien ! Tu veux danser, non ?

– Mais non, je n'ai rien dit de tel !…

– C'est cela, oui, donc tu n'es pas jaloux, alors ?

– Mais pas du tout !…

– Allez, Luther, ça suffit maintenant, secoua-t-elle la tête sans cesser de sourire. Viens. Je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Luther ne bougea pas un muscle, il s'était figé comme seul un androïde sait le faire, comme seuls les androïdes savent se figer lorsqu'ils sont pris au dépourvu, avec cet air embarrassé en prime, propre aux déviants. Mais il se décida à se lever.

« Alors voilà. Tu mets tes mains ici, et là. Comme ça. Mais laisse-moi faire ! » Elle rit. « Voilà, très bien. Tu ne les bouges plus, il n'y a pas besoin. Le reste c'est surtout dans les jambes… enfin, pas seulement, mais commence par déplacer tes pieds en rythme et ensuite tu verras comment le reste suit. Alors, un pas… comme ça, voilà. Un autre… très bien ! … et voilà. Tu danses. N'est-ce pas formidable ?… …Luther ? Ça va ?

– …oui-oui.

– Luther, tu souris.

– … non.

– Si.

– …si. »

OOO OOO OOO

Hank était enfin repartit sur les lieux en quête de son foutu badge. Il garda son sang-froid. Quelle connerie de venir à cette heure, tout de même ! Il n'y avait vraiment plus personne. L'obscurité, le silence, ça lui rappelait les jeux-vidéos de son adolescence. L'époque où lui et ses amis avaient eu leur période zombie et survival horror, et autres joyeusetés qui lui avaient appris bien malgré lui à rester sur ses gardes lorsque c'était sombre et surtout : trop calme. Et tout était désespérément silencieux.

Et délabré, en plus ! Enfin tu m'étonnes que c'était délabré, normal vu que-

Hank sursauta méchamment avant de réaliser que le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était que celui de son ***** de téléphone. Ah ben oui bien sûr ! Le petit pic de stress ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas fichu de garder son badge dans sa poche. Il se reconcentra dessus et regarda attentivement par terre en essayant de faire abstraction de la crasse, de la poussière, de l'humidité tiens ! De, de…  
…

Mais où avait-il bien pu paumer son « Ah ! »

Son cœur accéléra sous l'appréhension. Fausse bonne surprise ? Vraie bonne surprise ?! Non, si, c'était ça ! Il était sûr que c'était le badge ! Il brillait pareil et- « Haha ! Te voilà, espèce de sale petit… »

Et alors que Hank se redressait, victorieux, avec son badge en main, fraîchement retrouvé perdu dans un coin d'ombre et dégueulasse, où il était miraculeusement exempt de toute trace de son égarement dans un milieu hostile – merci, il n'aurait pas à l'expliquer à Jeffrey – il perdit l'usage de la parole.

« … »

Normalement, il aurait dit merde. Sûrement. Mais même merde n'était pas suffisant. Et puis il eut d'autres raisons de dire merde. Donc il ne le dit pas non plus.

Mais il ne s'était jamais trouvé autant dedans.

Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'ai vraiment fait au mieux et si certains passages semblent maladroit, faut vous dire que j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la semaine et d'autant plus que j'ai planifié pas mal de choses, rien que dans ce chapitre je prends soin de me rappeler ce que je veux dire à l'avance pour vous en reparler plus tard, etc. Cette fic, c'est _un peu_ le genre de fic que j'essaye d'écrire en réfléchissant aux imbrications, celles qui font que « là il comprendront pas ce que je veux dire, mais ça aura du sens après » et même si cet effet ne fonctionne pas (c'est une publication si lente que vous oubliez les détails) c'est tout de même le genre de chose qui permet de garder de l'intérêt dans le texte même à la deuxième lecture. Parce que vous voyez des choses différemment, parce que je me casse le cul à placer un ou deux moment qui, à la deuxième lecture, font se dire « ah mais oui, il dit/fait/pense ça parce qu'en fait il y a ça ! Maintenant je sais ! Oh j'ai envie de retourer là-bas quand on l'apprend ! »

C'est pas ce qui rend une fiction oufissime, mais c'est ce qui permet de rendre encore plus ouffissime une fiction déjà oufissime.

Bon, j'ai du pain sur la planche, je vous laisse ! A samedi prochain ! Vous saurez bientôt dans quelle mouise Hank est tombé, et croyez-moi j'ai hâte aussi d'aller dessus ! Mais j'ai d'autres bricoles à traiter…

SALUT !

* * *

Epilogue :

Le saviez-vous ? Avant de quitter son domicile pour partir à la recherche de son « foutu badge », Hank dû d'abord ouvrir la porte de chez lui, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec :

« Bonjour !

– Oh Non, Pas Encore !

– Désirez-vous bénéficier de vos trente minutes de plai-

– NON ! »


	16. A la recherche du lieutenant Anderson

Je suis un peu dégoûtée. La masse de boulot… ce chapitre n'était clairement pas prêt samedi dernier. Aux deux tiers écrit, pas de relecture, non, vraiment… ça n'en valait pas la peine. Si Ffnet disposait d'un moyen de prévenir les follower, croyez-bien que je l'aurais fait, mais à part en mettant un message d'excuse dans un faux nouveau chapitre, pas moyen, et ça aurait fait une fausse joie donc hors de question.

Je suis à nouveau en période d'entreprise maintenant, je continue de galérer mais là-bas, on ramène pas de travail à la maison. Alors faut y croire ! Je veux pas abandonner cette fic avant les deux tiers de l'année scolaire ! Soit pour le scénario (dont je n'ai pas reprit l'écriture depuis le lancement de la fic) soit parce que l'alternance, ceux qui l'ont fait savent, j'imagine… Allez, trêve de lamentations ! J'ai un suspense à tenir ! Y'a un Hank dans la merde et bien plus encore !

Et encore une fois pas la moindre inspiration pour le titre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** **: A la recherche du lieutenant Anderson**

* * *

« _La police de Detroit n'a pas souhait_ _é_ _faire de communiqu_ _é_ _. Selon les habitants, la maison n'aurait pas seulement pris feu, elle aurait_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _souffl_ _é_ _e par une explosion. Certains parlent aussi d'une odeur persistante de gaz mais nous n'avons pour l'heure encore aucune confirmation._

– _Merci, Chandler. Il est 7h15, tout de suite, notre_ _… »_

Une main baissa le son de la radio, tournant doucement le bouton du volume. La voix se tût, laissant les lieux dans le silence.

Rien, tout d'abord. Rien. Puis… un mouvement.

Cette personne se levait. Se hissait sur ses jambes.  
La personne quitta la pièce, ouvrant la porte.  
C'était grand, sombre, frais, vide, et gris.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose.  
La personne alla jusqu'au milieu de tout cet espace libre, là où elle avait déposé la seule chose qui comptait. Une autre personne.  
L'autre personne gigotait, attachée, elle ne pouvait pas se lever. En entendant la personne arriver, elle tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

La personne debout ne dit rien.

### ### ###

« Bonjour, Connor.

– Bonjour Amanda. »

Elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, paisible.

« … j'aime vraiment cet endroit. Il est si… ordonné. »

Elle désigne la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Je t'en prie. Assieds-toi. »

J'obtempère et regarde le paysage avec elle. C'est un des rares endroits où je me retrouve régulièrement et que je ne connais pas par cœur.

« Comment se passe ton enquête ?

– Nous avons été retardés. Le Capitaine Fowler a mandé presque tous les agents sur une seule scène de crime. Il s'est avéré que c'était un guet-apens. Il était prévu de faire un maximum de victimes.

– …

– La mise en scène n'est pas très claire. Il y avait une bombe factice, elle a nécessité une équipe de déminage mais c'est l'équipe scientifique qui a failli être soufflée dans l'explosion d'un autre dispositif rudimentaire.

– Mais cela ne concerne pas ta mission.

– En effet.

– Le lieutenant n'était pas disponible par la suite ?

– Il fait l'objet d'un suivi médical, suite à l'inhalation de gaz. Nous reprendrons aujourd'hui.

– Connor… le temps presse, rappelle-t-elle, néanmoins compréhensive. Cette enquête doit absolument avancer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que les médias ne révèlent l'existence des déviants. Il _faut_ y mettre un terme.

– Je sais, Amanda. »

Amanda se tait, le regard attentif.  
Je sais qu'elle a peur. Je le comprends.  
Il faut qu'elle le sache. Pour être rassurée. Pour savoir que ces éléments sont aussi pris en compte.  
Je sais que c'est une enquête extrêmement sérieuse. Et je ne faillirai pas.

« Très bien. Alors ne me déçois pas. »

### ### ###

Arrivé au poste, commençant sa journée en remontant sa cravate, Connor trouva les bureaux plutôt vides. Pas complètement, bien sûr, mais comme toujours Anderson n'était pas arrivé. Chris et Judith semblaient déjà en mission, même Gavin n'était pas là pour le surveiller de son regard noir. Connor jeta un œil à la télévision, qui recrachait sans surprise la même rengaine sur la situation politique tendue avec la Russie.

Il se rendit à son bureau et reprit la lecture des dossiers des cas impliquant les androïdes. Il s'en était encore rajoutés, il retira d'abord ce qui tenait d'accidents domestiques ou de vols sans intérêt, puis recommença à chercher des corrélations. Rien de très pertinent. Mais alors qu'il compilait ces données, il se fit une réflexion.

Les dossiers étaient d'abord en version papier avant d'être informatisés. Les humains accordaient encore beaucoup de valeur au support physique : il ne pouvait pas être piraté ou perdu à cause d'un bug, ce genre de choses. Chaque rapport était d'abord pré-rempli en version papier avant d'être recopié en version informatique, parfois tout simplement scanné… considérant que ces affaires leur avaient été transférées du jour au lendemain, il n'était pas impossible que certains petits malins n'aient pas pris la peine de terminer le transfert du papier au numérique. Ce qui signifiait qu'un petit tour du côté des archives pourrait avoir son intérêt…

Ce même matin, Judith rentrait au poste après une intervention et avec une petite migraine. Elle renvoya l'androïde qui l'accompagnait sur son dispositif. Ce dernier l'avait escortée sur les lieux d'une plainte au sujet d'une violente dispute qui risquait de finir en fait divers. Heureusement, elle n'était arrivée que pour trouver un peu de vaisselle cassée et un couple qui se hurlait dessus. Les forcer au calme n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Il avait un peu d'animation, avec les quelques gens qui passaient, la télé qui babillait, mais voir les bureaux si vides, toutes ces chaises esseulées et ces claviers silencieux donnaient l'impression à Judith qu'il était tout juste six heures du matin. L'atmosphère était calme, apaisante, mais à la fois assez triste. Elle soupira, étirant son dos avant de se remettre au travail.

Un pas rapide et volontaire traversant l'open space détourna son attention. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'androïde de Hank, revenant par une porte qu'il n'utilisait pas d'habitude. Elle leva le nez pour le voir portant deux cartons de dossiers à son bureau. Il les déposa à côté, sur le sol, tira un dossier de là et commença sa lecture, concentré, tournant les pages régulièrement.

Judith lâcha un sourire en coin. Il était motivé, le petit…

Enfin… Hank avait raison, il ne fallait pas commencer à trop le personnifier. C'était une machine. Ce n'était pas sain de transférer son empathie sur un objet. Sur ce genre-là, en plus. T'appuyais sur un bouton et bzou, fini, éteint. Elle eu une pensée amusée à l'idée qu'il existe un tel bouton pour certaines personnes plutôt fatigantes, et se rappela qu'elle le connaissait déjà, cet interrupteur : ça s'appelait des cervicales et c'était interdit par la loi. 'Ballot, hein.

En fait, songea Judith, si elle voulait transférer son empathie sur un RK plutôt que sur un con, c'était son affaire, point barre.

Après plus de trois heures de lecture, Connor avait fait le tour des dossiers. Certains n'avaient même pas été informatisés alors même qu'ils dataient de plusieurs mois et il n'était pas évident d'en tirer quelque chose. Le nom du collègue et ami de Hank : Ben Collins, revenait par ailleurs assez régulièrement, il devait avoir un peu trop l'habitude. Peut-être avait-il pris en charge certains de ces cas à la place du lieutenant, depuis un certain temps.  
Il avait cherché des traces du devenir des androïdes incriminés dans des méfaits de toute catégorie, mais la plupart avaient été détruits, formatés ou même perdus, bref, pas moyen d'espérer les analyser et sonder leur mémoire. Quelle perte, ç'avait été si pratique à l'Eden Club.

Connor consulta l'heure – car oui, un humain la regarde, un androïde se la demande – et estima qu'il était temps de contacter le lieutenant. Il resta donc assis et lança un appel. Il n'obtint même pas de tonalité. Le portable n'avait sans doute plus de batterie. Il fit alors sonner le téléphone fixe, mais il n'alerta probablement que Sumo, tombant sur la messagerie. Cela resserrait au moins les possibilités.

« Tu vas où ? »

Il se tourna vers Judith, méditant une seconde sa réponse. « Faire la tournée des bars. »

Elle haussa deux élégants sourcils, surprise. Puis prit un air moqueur. « Il n'est pas chez lui, c'est ça ?

– Probablement pas. »

Judith roula des yeux, puis fit un geste indolent de la main. « Vaque, vaque.

– Bonne journée, Ms Moore.

– Toi aussi… »

### ### ###

« C'est quoi ce… ? »

Le barman leva la tête vers le client, puis suivit les regards vers la vitrine. Il manqua de peu de lâcher sa bouteille, surpris. Là-dehors : un de ces androïdes à la con était en train de scruter l'intérieur, balayant la zone en tournant lentement la tête avant de passer son chemin.

« La vache, il m'a foutu les jetons, ce con !

– Quel connard… »

Connor ne s'en formalisa pas, il était trop loin pour entendre ou lire sur leurs lèvres. Rien au Jimmy's – à par le regard particulièrement électrique que le barman lui avait lancé, tendu – et bientôt non plus au septième bar de la liste. Il en était presque à considérer d'aller voir du côté de chez Gary, mais la maison du lieutenant était plus proche. Autant vérifier, peut-être qu'il dormait comme la dernière fois.

Une fois sur place, il se détrompa. La voiture n'était pas garée devant la maison, le lieutenant devait être dieu savait où dehors, et lui perdait un temps précieux à lui courir après au lieu de travailler. Un détail retint son attention, néanmoins. Si le lieutenant était de sortie, pourquoi la porte d'entrée était-elle entrouverte ?

Inspection immédiate requise. Possibilité de cambriolage. Connor avança et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ne pas oublier qu'il s'agissait peut-être du lieutenant lui-même, l'absence de sa voiture pouvait encore s'expliquer de bien des façons. Il entra donc calmement et écouta. Sumo mangeait dans sa gamelle dans la cuisine, ce qui lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le scan pour identifier l'intrus potentiel (Hank n'aurait tout de même pas juste _oubli_ _é_ de fermer la porte, si ?) et alors qu'il approchait précautionneusement de la cuisine, une silhouette chétive apparu dans son champ de vision : un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, en train de caresser le dos du gros chien.

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas un cambrioleur… Connor changea d'approche et choisi de toquer contre la porte de la cuisine, pour ne pas trop le surprendre. Le garçon se retourna vivement, fit les gros yeux en le voyant, tira d'un coup sur un tiroir et pointa un couteau dans sa direction.

« T'approches pas ! »

Après un silence, pendant lequel Connor regarda l'arme sans avoir la moindre espèce de réaction, et pendant lequel Sumo continua de s'empiffrer : il fixa le garçon dans les yeux tout en levant les paumes des mains : « Je ne te veux aucun mal…

– La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! T'es chez un flic !

– Exact, chez le lieutenant Hank Anderson, de la police de Detroit, compléta-t-il.

– Ouais, c'est ça, fais l'malin ! T'es qui toi d'abord ?! D'où tu sors ?

– Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife-

– T'es de quel type ?! »

Type, il demandait sans doute son modèle – qui, encore une fois, était écrit sur sa veste, mais bon. Il n'était plus à ça près.

« Modèle RK-800.

– Jamais entendu parler !

– Je suis un prototype.

– Un prototype ? »

Soudain, l'air médusé du gamin fut de bien meilleur augure pour les fesses de Connor – bien qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un couteau de cuisine tenu par un gamin – puisqu'il semblait soudain bien plus enthousiaste.

« Genre, t'es encore top-secret et tout ? »

Top secret… oui, toute sa conception était sous contrat de confidentialité, mais c'était aussi le cas des androïdes classiques : la procédure standard protégeant la technologie Cyberlife. Pour le reste, concernant son existence tout court : concrètement, son cas était en zone grise : il devait s'exposer autant que nécessaire pour mener son enquête, mais Cyberlife ne tenait pas à le retrouver plus que nécessaire dans les médias. Ils savaient qu'il serait mentionné, bien sûr, mais s'il pouvait éviter l'œil avide des caméras, c'était à prendre. Donc en attendant…

« ...disons que mon existence n'est pas encore connue du grand public… » fit-il avec un simple sourire en coin, pour commencer. La bouche du petit garçon s'ouvrit toute grande.

« À ton tour, à présent. Tu te tiens dans la maison du lieutenant Anderson. Tu n'es pas un membre de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ah, ouais ! J'm'appelle Tom, chuis son voisin ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de Sumo quand Hank est pas là !

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais ! Hank, des fois, il rentre super-tard ou même il rentre pas du tout à la maison. Je guette si je vois sa voiture ou pas, des fois c'est mon frère qui me dit, et du coup, je rentre donner à manger à Sumo et je le promène aussi. Hank me laisse de l'argent de poche pour ça.

– Je vois…

– Mais toi t'es qui ? Un agent secret ? Un espion ?! T'as le droit d'être ici ? »

Alors que Sumo finissait de manger, il se retourna tout naturellement vers Connor, renifla sa main et lui lécha les doigts. Connor tourna juste la main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Je suis un ami..

– Oh… Cool !

– Comment es-tu entré ?

– J'ai un double des clés. (Connor leva les sourcils, impressionné) Tu travailles pour qui ?

– Pour le Département de Police de Detroit.

– Oui mais t'es à qui ? Qui t'a acheté, et tout – Ah c'est la police ?

– Non. Étant encore au stade de prototype, je ne peux pas être vendu. On ne m'achète pas, j'appartiens toujours à Cyberlife.

– Ah bon ? Ben tu sers à quoi alors ?

– Je suis un prototype, donc je sers de test.

– Ah, donc y bossent encore sur toi c'est ça ?

– Exactement, sourit Connor.

– Donc t'es pas fini ?

– Non. On peut toujours faire des ajustements.

– Il te manque quoi ?

– On ne sait pas encore. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je travaille, et on vérifie que tout fonctionne. Mais ça, c'est entre toi et moi… » précisa-t-il en le regardant par dessus des lunettes imaginaires, sans avoir l'air de plaisanter.

« Hm-hm ! opinait le petit, l'air fier de discuter comme un adulte.

– Dis-moi, Tom, j'aurais besoin que tu me renseignes.

– Vas-y ?

– Quand as-tu vu le lieutenant Anderson pour la dernière fois ?

– Hm…. Chais pas, pourquoi ?

– Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu le lieutenant, c'était hier, en milieu de journée. Depuis nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Et du travail nous attend.

– Oh. Il a… il a disparu ?!

– Je ne pense pas. Il s'absente souvent de longues heures et il décroche rarement son téléphone.

– Ah ouais c'est vrai… ben non je l'ai pas vu – Ah ! Si, en fait, il est repassé à la maison hier, vite fait.

– Quand ?

– Je sais plus trop… en fait je vérifie surtout si y promène Sumo. Et hier soir, au lieu de le sortir, il a pris sa voiture et il est reparti. Genre à huit heures, un truc comme ça. Sept, huit heures. Neuf heures, pas plus !

– C'est tout ?

– Ben ouais, en général il promène Sumo dans ces eaux-là, au plus tard il le promène à dix heures du soir. Donc s'il est pas là à huit, neuf heures, je choppe Sumo. S'il est là, c'est qu'il va s'en charger.

– Donc il est revenu chez lui et il est reparti le soir avant de manger ?

– J'pense… »

Connor réfléchit en observant la pièce. Il y avait eu un petit peu de rangement, compensé par un peu de nouveau désordre depuis la dernière fois. Pas de vaisselle sale ni de cartons alimentaires qui traînaient comme la dernière fois. Ça collait. Qu'avait-il pu faire dehors ? À part boire, repartir et avoir un accident ?

« Tu t'en vas ?

– De toute évidence, le lieutenant n'est pas ici. Je vais continuer de le chercher. Surtout, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant. Et range ce couteau…

– Ah, oui-oui ! À plus ! »

Connor sortit et commença à préparer une tournée d'hôpitaux. Une tournée mentale, ceci dit, consultant les registres à distance. Il demanda une adresse très différente au taxi auto-piloté.

### ### ###

Dans une odeur coutumière de graillon, Gary se retourna pour donner au client son burger-frites. « Voilà, bon appétit.

– Merci Gary !

– À demain ! »

En levant les yeux sur une silhouette à quelques pas derrière, le sourire de Gary s'évapora. Il détourna le regard quand l'androïde vint jusqu'à lui, mais ne pu feindre d'ignorer sa présence lorsqu'il fut juste en face :

« Bonjour, monsieur Kayes.

– Barre-toi.

– Je dois vous poser une question.

– Je cause pas aux androïdes.

– Avez-vous vu le lieutenant Anderson aujourd'hui ?

– Tu comprends pas l'anglais ?

– Monsieur Kayes, c'est important.

– J'en doute pas une seconde, marmonna-t-il de dos en s'occupant de sa friteuse. Allez, tire-toi maintenant. Tu fais fuir les clients.

– Kayes. Vous êtes la dernière personne que j'interroge avant de le porter disparu. »

Kayes remua les frites, relâcha la poignée, s'immobilisa un moment puis commença à comprendre, lentement. Il douta un peu, remua l'idée dans son esprit puis se retourna enfin, l'air dubitatif, vers le RK.

« … quoi ?

– Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, j'irais le signaler au poste pour commencer les recherches.

– … j'y crois pas. Mais qu'il est con. Eh, tête de nœud, si Hank veut pas te voir-

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas les androïdes, monsieur Kayes.

– Ah bon ? sourit-il narquoisement, s'appuyant au comptoir.

– Il est évident que le lieutenant trouve souvent des moyens d'esquiver le travail et d'être injoignable. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il doit être présent quelque part. Physiquement. Comme dans un bar, par exemple, coupa-t-il en voyant Gary ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Croyez-moi, j'ai fait le tour. Il n'est pas non plus chez lui et à priori il n'est pas passé par chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– …. eh, y doit bien y avoir une explication…

– Il n'est pas sur une scène de crime, son cercle d'amis est restreint et ils sont tous au travail. S'il a bu, il a pu avoir un accident. Auquel cas il aurait pu rentrer se reposer, ce qui n'est pas le cas, donc il pourrait être à l'hôpital. Mais aucun établissement dans les environs, ni même dans les villes voisines, n'a récupéré une victime lui correspondant. Kayes. Le lieutenant n'a pas non plus de raisons de sortir de Detroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kayes resta silencieux, intrigué.

« Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas les androïdes. Croyez bien que c'est le cadet de mes soucis. L'unique fonction que l'on m'a attribuée est d'enquêter sur les affaires que l'on m'a confiées, sous la direction du lieutenant Anderson. Le seul autre élément dont je dois me soucier est de la bonne santé du lieutenant. Or il est difficile de se prononcer s'il est impossible de déterminer sa position sur bientôt une journée entière, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Gary regardait ailleurs, soucieux. Il trouvait que cet androïde lui mettait un peu trop la pression, mais…

« Kayes, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis, ni pour harceler le lieutenant, je comprends que vous préfériez croire qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de bénin. Seulement il est avéré que lors d'une disparition les premières vingt-quatre heures sont déterminantes. Alors dites-moi simplement si vous l'avez vu, et si ce n'est pas le cas je me chargerai du reste. »

Gary soupira faiblement. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à cet androïde de manquer de logique.

### ### ###

« Oui – non… oh, vous me faites chier. » Jeffrey raccrocha alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait. « Quoi encore ?!

– Je viens signaler la disparition du lieutenant Hank Anderson. »

Jeffrey resta silencieux, ne bougeant pas un muscle. Puis le téléphone sonna, il le leva et le redéposa sur son socle.

### ### ###

Judith bâilla tandis qu'un café apparaissait sur son bureau. « Merci, Chris…

– T'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

– À peu près…

– "à peu près ?" » répéta Chris, amusé, pendant qu'elle sirotait sa tasse en la tenant à deux mains, comme un chocolat chaud.

« … pas possible de dire autant de conneries. Ben ! Ben ?

– Il n'est pas là, répondit Chris à Fowler, ce dernier sortant de son bureau avec Connor sur les talons.

– Ah, Chris. Tu sais où est Hank ?

– ….non ?

– T'as appelé son téléphone ?

– Pas récemment… »

Jeffrey sortait le sien. Connor le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de tonalité. Mais s'il interrompait Jeffrey pour le lui expliquer, le capitaine le prendrait sans doute très mal.

Le soir-même, sous un ciel d'encre, les officiers étaient de retour dans la maison calcinée, qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà analysée de fond en comble après son explosion. Une caméra de sécurité avait identifié la voiture d'Anderson sur un itinéraire qui pouvait y mener. Il y avait des chances qu'il s'y soit arrêté de nouveau la veille au soir. Enfin : pour Jeffrey c'était une certitude. Il bossait comme un enragé. Il semblait convaincu que Hank ai pu être visé dès le départ par ces stratagèmes.

« Tu penses à quoi ? demandait Ben, alors que Jeffrey s'obstinait à vérifier la maison lui aussi de ses propres yeux.

– Les cartels. Forcément… il a quitté la brigade mais ces gens-là n'oublient jamais. L'explosion, quelque part Hank a dû y voir un message, cet abruti est revenu seul pour voir ou comprendre et maintenant ils le retiennent peut-être quelque part… »

Les deux hommes levèrent le nez pour regarder Connor, plus facile à repérer que les autres avec son brassard luminescent. Ils ne le regardaient pas particulièrement d'un bon œil, mais Connor faisait ce pour quoi il était conçu : il cherchait des indices.

« Il devrait pas être rangé quelque part, branché sur une prise électrique ? marmonna Ben.

– Quoi ?

– Ses commandes, là, c'est de bosser sous les ordres de Hank, nan ? Quand Hank est pas là…

– Non-non, cherche pas, c'est une merde foutrement tordue qu'ils nous ont refilés. Il reste pas au poste quand il a fini sa journée, il agit de son côté, il attend pas qu'on lui dise de faire des trucs et quand il les fait, faut littéralement gueuler pour qu'il arrête.

– Ah bon ?

– Eh ! Machin ! Putain c'est quoi son nom, là… RK !

– Capitaine ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– Je détermine quelles traces du lieutenant proviennent de son deuxième passage.

– On a déjà des scientifiques pour ça ! Dégage le passage, allez ! »

Connor cessa de le regarder, comme si la conversation était terminée, et continua de scruter le sol, analysant patiemment les traces, faisant le tri entre celles du lieutenant et de tous les scientifiques déjà passés avant lui, la veille ou l'instant d'avant.

« Eh ! Je t'ai dit de décarrer !

– Je vous ai bien entendu. »

Jeffrey se raidit, puis vint à grands pas vers lui, parlant d'une voix sourde et furieuse : « Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?! Il faut que je te frappe, c'est ça ?!

– Non. Vous n'avez pas lu le mémo ?

– Mémo ?... Un _m_ _é_ _mo_ ?!

– Celui de Cyberlife, vous expliquant les détails du fonctionnement de notre collaboration.

– …. de notre _quoi_ _?_

– Votre collaboration avec Cyberlife.

– Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ces conneries ?! J'ai pas signé pour que des… »

Jeffrey secoua la tête. L'accord, c'était le gouvernement qui l'avait signé, pas lui. Lui n'avait été tenu que de parapher un papelard attestant qu'il était d'accord même si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Voulez-vous un résumé ?

– Non. Je veux juste comprendre à quel putain de moment un androïde de Cyberlife a les autorisations pour partir en roue libre sur _mes_ scènes de crime, gronda Jeffrey.

– Rassurez-vous, c'est très simple…

– Tu m'en diras tant !

– Je ne suis pas placé sous vos ordres. Je suis sous les ordres directs du lieutenant Anderson.

– …

– Cela peut prêter à confusion, en effet. Je suis indirectement sous vos ordres car c'est le cas du lieutenant. Mais en son absence, je n'ai plus les permissions requises pour enquêter sur l'affaire, ma priorité n°1. Ma priorité exclusive actuelle est donc de retrouver le lieutenant Anderson. »

Jeffrey resta assommé. Quelle saloperie administrative ces petits cons de Cyberlife leur avaient-ils envoyé sous la ceinture ? Et même, est-ce que c'était fait exprès, d'ailleurs ? Il hésitait franchement entre la connerie suprême et la fourberie totale.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Jeffrey mâcha un cure-dents imaginaire.

« Sors.

– Très bien. Mais vous devriez partir aussi, capitaine. Le lieutenant n'a pas été enlevé. Ou du moins pas ici.

– J'ai dit sors ! »

Jeffrey le regardait d'un œil noir, sans bouger, déterminé à fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Et c'est ainsi que Connor quitta la demeure calcinée, n'ayant pas la moindre idée des raisons qui avaient poussé Anderson à venir ici. Cela ne faciliterait pas ses futures recherches, heureusement une caméra de surveillance avait peut-être repéré sa voiture… Alors qu'il contactait un taxi, Chris, déjà fatigué, l'interpella : « Connor ? Tu vas où ?

Et Connor de répondre d'une voix ferme et presque autoritaire : « Retrouver le lieutenant. »  
Autant dire que cette affirmation ne plut pas beaucoup à ceux qui le prirent pour une façon de dire qu'ils brassaient du vent.

### ### ###

C'était grand, sombre, frais, et gris.  
Calme.  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose.  
Enfin si. Des silhouettes, en train de discuter dans un coin. Dans un large coin, puisque l'espace était bien suffisant pour s'écarter de lui. L'autre.

L'autre, c'était une personne attachée, les mains dans le dos, à une canalisation collée à un mur. Assis par terre, il ruminait sa situation.

Pourquoi, s'il-vous-plaît, expliquez-lui : pourquoi avait-il une poisse aussi phénoménale. Pourquoi avait-il une guigne aussi exténuante ! Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il passe des journées de merde ?…

Une petite silhouette chétive approcha doucement. Le regard de l'autre s'adoucit. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger sa mauvaise humeur.

Anderson soupira.

« Karaaaaa ! C'est comme ça que tu la surveilles ? »

Kara fit volte-face avant d'accourir vers le lieutenant et Alice, presque paniquée.

« Alice, il ne faut pas rester…

– Mais je veux rester ! Je veux parler avec Hank… »

Les deux adultes soupirèrent. En se rendant compte de cet écho, ils se sentirent embarrassés.

« Oh et puis zut, hein, au point où on en est… » lâcha Kara en s'asseyant par terre, en face d'un Hank perplexe et toujours aussi gêné.

La veille, le soir, à la nuit tombée…

Hank était resté parfaitement silencieux jusque-là, à cause de cette impression de jouer en temps réel à un de ses vieux jeux-vidéos de zombies. Après tout, le Jericho avait une atmosphère… très particulière. Mais il avait tenu à le vérifier, car après tout c'était le seul endroit où il avait pu perdre son badge, en excluant la maison incendiée qu'il avait déjà vérifiée. Car, à bien y repenser : l'autre jour il avait fait une sacrée chute dans le Jericho, en glissant par terre comme un âne.

C'est donc en s'injuriant mentalement et en progressant en silence qu'il y était entré.

Au même moment où, par un autre accès, les androïdes étaient calmement sortis sur le pont pour contempler des étoiles, qu'ils ne verraient pas à cause du mauvais temps changeant.

Hank avait donc silencieusement rejoint la grande salle et avait rapidement retrouvé le coin où il avait cru voir, l'autre fois, un papier avec des traits de crayons de couleur. Curieux endroit pour paumer un dessin, si vous vouliez son avis. Et devinez quoi ? Son badge avait effectivement été catapulté hors de son manteau lors de sa chute, et il avait glissé jusqu'à un recoin sombre, dans l'humidité, la rouille et même un peu de gras. Enfin, heureusement, le badge n'en avait pas trop souffert…

C'était là que Hank s'était trahi. Là qu'il avait flanché. Là qu'il s'était fait avoir, lui qui voulait se prémunir de zombies imaginaires.  
Il avait suffi d'une seule seconde de relâchement pour qu'il laisse passer une exclamation de victoire.

Et là, plutôt que des faux-zombies, des vrais androïdes l'avaient entendu. Ç'avait été très bizarre pour eux, d'ailleurs. Kara et Luther ne s'étaient pas attendus à être dérangé en plein slow. En fait, il s'était agi du moment le plus gênant de toute leur vie, s'ils y réfléchissaient. Hank les avait regardés, eux deux de même, et ils étaient restés plantés là sans savoir quoi faire.

À part se dire _Merde_.

Et puis, histoire de bien terminer le programme : le reste de l'équipage était revenu et là, _l_ _à_ , Hank en aurait presque regretté les zombies parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement nombreux, et en très bon état, pour des machines abandonnées. Considérant la façon dont Rupert-le-déviant et Connor s'étaient courus après sur les toits ; Hank ne souhaitait pas vraiment engager les hostilités.

Cela dit… devoir se rendre pour que cette fois on lui confisque son arme de service, lui qui à la base était venu retrouver son badge… bon, c'était logique de leur part, mais horriblement insatisfaisant. Tout comme se laisser attacher avec ses propres menottes.

Au moins, leurs fouilles s'étaient arrêtées là.

« Désolé… on… on va trouver une solution… » avait marmonné un de ces androïdes, un drôle de basané que Hank ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il avait jusque-là toujours aspiré à ne rien savoir des androïdes et de leurs modèles. Une armoire à glace encore plus basanée s'était proposée pour rester à côté de lui, pour le surveiller, pendant que les autres androïdes débattaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire du policier.

« On doit s'en débarrasser.

– North ! »

Simon se prit la tête entre les mains, dépassé. North soupira : « 'Pas que ça m'amuse mais il va donner notre position. Il _va_ la donner. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de le faire taire sauf si vous envisagez de le retenir ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce qui serait, pour reprendre leurs termes : "absolument inhumain". Pour ce que ça m'intéresse… et puis ajoutez à ça que le garder en vie serait une véritable purge chaque jour…

– On peut forcément faire autrement… gémit un autre, l'un des AP-700 ramenés de l'expédition pour les pièces.

– La seule autre solution, c'est d'évacuer. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Markus, l'air désespérés. Non, pas évacuer ! Pas quitter le navire ! Pas quitter ce bateau qui les avait vus renaître ! Il était miteux, délabré, grinçant, rouillant, ruiné, mais c'était leur abri. Leur foyer. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre ici. Pratiquement… Même quand ce policier et l'androïde chasseur de déviants avaient trouvé leur épave, ils avaient réussi à se cacher, ils avaient réussi à garder ce lieu sacré, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ?!

« … pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?… » demandait doucement Luther, de son côté, à un Hank ronchon et cachant sa nervosité.

« Hein ?

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous reveniez ?… répéta Luther en secouant doucement la tête.

– Ah, ça… 'perdu mon badge. 'M'attendais pas à le retrouver en même temps que toi… Sinon ça va, Luther ? »

Il l'avait reconnu. Il connaissait même son nom. Luther resta silencieux. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cet homme. Le lieutenant ne semblait pas inquiet, du moins pas à ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas à braquer une arme sur eux pour menacer leurs existences. Anderson pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et se mit à regarder autour de lui, scrutant les individus qui passaient. Luther se mit à penser qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour mémoriser chacun d'entre eux…

« Luther ? »

Il se retourna, nerveux, tombant sur Josh qui, prudent, lui communiqua en pensée :

« _On va devoir abandonner le Jericho._ »

Le cœur de Luther sembla sombrer trente mètres plus bas.

« _On commence les exp_ _é_ _ditions imm_ _é_ _diatement. Il faudra une ou deux personnes pour surveiller l'humain en attendant. On le lib_ _é_ _rera une fois qu'on aura trouv_ _é_ _un autre refuge._ »

Luther ferma les yeux. C'était la solution la plus censée. Même si certains ne semblaient pas tout à fait l'approuver. Il jeta un œil à la foule, cherchant Rupert du regard, s'attendant à le voir particulièrement sombre en cette heure, lui qui devait haïr cette idée qu'un humain foule le sol de leur havre de paix. Quand il finit par tomber sur lui, il le trouva loin, très loin dans la grande salle, roulé en boule et dos au mur, la tête entre les bras et les genoux. Plus tard, Cassie et Jess l'y retrouvèrent, s'asseyant de part et d'autre du jeune pour lui remonter le moral.

Et les heures avaient passé. Cette nuit-là, Hank avait à peine dormi, compte tenu de sa position particulièrement inconfortable. Il en avait profité (un bien grand mot pour dire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire) pour observer les androïdes et en apprendre plus sur eux. Il avait rarement été aussi fasciné.  
Tout dans leur comportement laissait penser qu'ils étaient aussi bien assemblés qu'un humain ordinaire. Leur façon de parler, leurs expressions, et puis surtout leur langage non-verbal… ces tics qu'il reconnaissait et ceux qu'il pensait découvrir… Bon sang, pas étonnant que Cyberlife veuille étouffer l'affaire. Pour la plupart on leur donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, avec leur gueule d'ange et leur âme au bord des yeux. Rien à voir avec les détraqués qu'il avait rencontré avec Connor. Ceux de Jericho étaient calmes, ils communiquaient tout bas, ils se traitaient avec attention et respect, même lui pouvait le voir à dix mètres.  
… rien à voir avec Connor...  
… marrant quand même. Anderson était à peu près sûr que Connor avait les "capacités" pour un jeu d'acteur à la hauteur de ces déviants-là. S'il le laissait faire, Connor aurait fini par se comporter avec lui comme avec un collègue de travail – ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aurait accepté pour autant puisque Hank détestait tout le monde. Et puis... il y aurait toujours eu ce... ce petit rien, ce petit truc impossible à nommer qui empêcherai Hank de le considérer comme un être à part entière. Il se rappellerait toujours qu'il parlait à une imitation, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

Il était donc d'autant plus perplexe lorsqu'il regardait ces machines-là, sans sentir quoi que ce soit dans ses tripes l'empêchant de les voir comme des _personnes_.  
Ou du moins un genre de personne…

Ils avaient... ce petit quelque chose qu'il guettait chez Connor. Ce truc qui les rendait différents les uns des autres, qui les empêchait d'être parfaitement d'accord les uns avec les autres, parfaitement semblables. Connor... il était vide, il écoutait et devenait ce qu'il fallait en fonction. Il suivait le protocole. Il était transparent. Sauf le jour où il était monté dans sa voiture. "J'ai le temps", qu'il avait dit... Hank cherchait parfois encore ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, dans la salle presque vide, occupée par lui, Luther et d'autres qui préféraient rester là : il vit des androïdes revenir de leur escapade au dehors. Il n'était pas sot, il avait deviné le plan depuis qu'il n'était pas mort exécuté. Luther avait même fini par le lui confirmer. Il avait aussi pris son courage à deux main pour trouver l'audace de demander au lieutenant ce qu'il pensait de leur plan. Hank avait hoché la tête en faisant la moue, répondant que ce n'était pas idiot du tout.

« Nous ne sommes pas violents… avait ajouté distraitement Luther.

– C'est tout à votre honneur. » avait-il répondu mécaniquement.

Puis Kara était rentrée à son tour. Elle avait fouillé toute la zone qu'on lui avait attribuée et trouvé quelques endroits potentiels, mais pas aussi grands ni aussi isolés que l'était le Jericho. Elle vint voir Luther et lui signifia de faire une pause. Elle veillerai sur le lieutenant. Luther lui céda sa place.

« Tiens donc… » Hank feignit de s'étonner en guise de bonjour. « Mais le monde est vraiment petit. D'abord Luther, puis les demoiselles du club, et même toi… qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Kara ?

– On fait aller…

– Et comment va Alice ?

– … comment ça ?

– Oh, arrête. Je sais qu'elle est avec toi. Je l'ai vue passer. Tu croyais que je m'en rendrais pas compte ? Et puis je me doutais qu'elle serait avec toi. Simplement, je m'attendais _vraiment pas_ à ce qu'elle échoue ici ! gronda-t-il, lui faisant baisser la tête. Sérieux, Kara ! Tu crois que c'est un endroit pour une gosse de neuf ans ?

– J-je sais… »

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, morte de honte d'avoir cet échange pour toute première conversation avec cet homme. L'homme qui avait récupéré Alice, et qui avait tenté de la protéger à son tour. L'homme qui connaissait son prénom avant de l'avoir rencontrée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, Hank s'en tint là, cessant les reproches et promenant son regard ailleurs. Il finit par relancer la conversation : « Et comment elle va ?

– Bien ! Elle va très bien…

– Hm. Et elle mange comment ?

– … on…

– Et comment elle dort, aussi ?

– On lui a trouvé des couvertures, des vêtements…

– … Kara.

– Oui ?

– Sois honnête. Elle se lave ? Elle mange quoi ? Elle fait quoi de ses journées ?

– …O-On lui a trouvé des livres, elle fait des dessins aussi, on lui ramène de la nourriture… » éluda-t-elle, sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort pour comprendre qu'ils la volaient. Et elle préféra ne pas lui raconter comment Alice se lavait.  
À vrai dire, ils s'étaient débrouillés ; ils utilisaient le feu des bidons pour chauffer une bassine remplie d'eau et à l'aide de serviettes et d'un savon chipé, Kara lui faisait sa toilette… Elle lui lavait aussi les cheveux à la manière des coiffeurs : assise la tête en arrière, les cheveux dans la bassine. Elle devait remercier Cassie pour les shampoings piqués au magasin.

Et North pour le papier toilette.

Hank eu la délicatesse de ne pas souligner que la petite n'allait plus du tout à l'école.

« Elle ne reste pas enfermée à ne rien faire, vous savez… »

Kara cessa là sa défense, abandonnant l'idée de lui expliquer à quel point Alice pouvait vivre, ici, contrairement à son ancienne maison. Elle parlait avec tout le monde, elle se faisait raconter tellement de choses, Lucy la faisait souvent réfléchir, au moins autant qu'elle l'écoutait, telle une parfaite confidente, atténuant les blessures infligées par son père. Son père…

« C'est tellement sombre ici… » commenta Hank.

Dire qu'ils l'avaient renvoyé à son père…

« Est-ce qu'elle sort au moins ? »

Kara se ressaisit, un peu. Elle n'avait pas tout oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point Alice avait été seule. Elle se reprit, regarda l'homme assis dans les yeux, soutenant son regard un peu plus facilement, et reprenant la main :

« Elle sort moins, mais quand elle rentre, elle est accueillie à bras ouverts, par des gens qui ne lèveront jamais la main sur elle. »

Hank soutenait lui aussi son regard, sans aucune animosité. Il fit la moue, hochant la tête. « Encore heureux. »

Kara cilla. Il se défendait bien.

« C'est un peu facile de venir ici et de tout critiquer, vous ne croyez pas ? Son père aurait eu moins de stress et de problèmes d'argent s'il ne le dépensait pas dans la drogue. Même en étant abandonnés par le système, nous, nous arrivons à lui offrir quelque chose de plus sain.

– Oh, je ne nie pas la bonne volonté qu'il y a derrière.

– Et vous… vous l'avez rendue à ce… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Pas de bon cœur, tu peux me croire. Je sais que ce n'est que ma parole, et qu'Alice m'aura sûrement taillé un sacré costard... qui doit en plus être très bien ajusté, mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce connard la récupère. »

Le regard de Kara s'adoucit.

« Tu sais où il est maintenant ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« En taule. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Je suis revenu la chercher, tu sais. Je suis arrivé peut-être dix minutes après toi. Il ne restait plus que Todd, et il m'a offert les raisons de l'arrêter sur un plateau . Ce type est devenu cinglé… peut-être un peu grâce à toi. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton appréciateur. « Toujours est-il qu'il est en taule jusqu'à son procès et qu'il y retournera juste après. La seule autre option pour lui et son avocat, c'est l'asile. »

Kara fini par décider de s'asseoir, ou du moins d'appuyer ses reins contre le mur, pensive.

« Si Alice revient, reprit-il, elle sera recueillie par les services sociaux. Elle sera placée en foyer, puis en famille d'accueil. Elle peut encore avoir une maison. Penses-y. »

C'était devenu subitement très difficile de parler avec le policier.

« … monsieur… Alice n'a… »

Comment le dire ?

« Elle ne vous a pas… "taillé un costard". Alice n'a dit que du bien de vous. »

Quand bien même il aurait pu se lever, Hank en resta sur le cul.

Kara avait fini par laisser sa place, après cette conversation et un long, très long silence, se laissant remplacer par une nouvelle tête, une nana bien rousse, avec laquelle Hank comprit immédiatement qu'il ne faudrait pas lancer la conversation. Il prit bien garde à ne pas l'ouvrir, mais il fallut bien qu'il se tortille au bout d'un moment pour oublier un peu ses crampes.

« Ça va ? Pas trop mal installé ? avait lâché l'androïde sans aucune sincérité.

– Oh, on a fait mieux. C'est le temps que vous mettez à amener le café qui laisse à désirer.

– Pauvre tache.

– Eh ben, ça promet…

– Fermez-là. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire, c'était ne plus _jamais_ remettre les pieds ici. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous vous ramenez. Putain… pour une fois que ça commençait à aller mieux… vous avez de la chance, vous savez ? Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, on gardait Jericho. Pas vous.

– Ouah, quelle chance alors… singea Anderson.

– Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Vous, les humains… vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Ce genre d'esclavage… ce genre de… dégoût… il n'y a même pas d'insultes à la hauteur de ce que vous nous faites entendre. »

De son côté, Hank fronça un sourcil.

« Si ça, ce n'est pas la preuve du fossé qui nous sépare… lâcha-t-elle dans un petit rire sans âme. Jamais on ne vous a traité de morceau de plastique, vous. Comme si vous n'étiez qu'un bout de… de rien. Absolument rien. »

North était un puits de rancœur.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait. D'avoir un nom spécialement pour vous. Sans équivalent. »

Mais North ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire.

« Euh, alors _excuse-moi, princesse_ , mais non. Peut-être, certes, qu'aucun humain ne peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce qui te sert de tête, ça je veux bien le croire. Mais pas d'équivalent à un gros mot ? Hoho, tu sous-estime largement nos jurons.

– Quoi ?…

– Alors oui, on a "morceau de plastique" et quelques autres bricoles pour toi et tes potes. Ce à quoi je t'oppose "sac à foutre" et "sac à merde". Deux que tu peux renvoyer légitimement à n'importe quel connard en chair.

– …

– C'est tout pour moi. »

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Hank était toujours heureux de pouvoir lâcher sa misanthropie (et la misandroïdie avec, bien sûr). Même un simple cours de jurons le détendait plus que de raison.

North n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Elle tenta un peu au hasard : « Un humain qui cracherait sur sa propre espèce ?

– Hé, oh, doucement les amalgames, là… c'est pas parce que je fais partie de l'espèce que c'est de gaieté de cœur. »

North en aurait presque pouffé. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sarcastique. Et entre Josh et Simon, elle n'avait pas toujours été gâtée.  
Bon sang. Elle le haïssait. C'était un humain, il regroupait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez eux. Son allure, son comportement hautain, sa présence ici... et pourtant...

North leva les yeux vers le plafond et ne put s'en empêcher, laissant rouler les syllabes.

« Sac à foutre... Sac à merde...

– On y prend vite goût. »

North lâcha un petit sourire appréciateur. C'était clairement un vocabulaire qui lui manquait jusque-là. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas censée ressentir la moindre trace de respect pour cet homme. Pourtant il y en avait bien une à présent.

Après tout, ce mec – qui avait eu la décence de se rendre – ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde, et du reste ne se rendait pas plus contraignant qu'il l'était déjà. Et il avait un minimum de répartie.

Plus tard, North se fit rapidement remplacer par Luther – à nouveau – occupée à aider à la gestion des recherches. Hank finit par poser sa tête contre la paroi et fermer les yeux, fatigué. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille à midi, et à peine dormi aussi. Et puis…

« Luther ? »

Cette armoire à glace de Luther eu un sursaut, surpris, toujours inquiet.

« Je veux pas faire mon emmerdeuse, mais… ça urge.

– … de quoi parlez-vous ?

– Il va vraiment falloir que j'aille uriner. »

Luther resta un bon moment sans savoir quoi dire, pris de court. Puis…. Il demanda gentiment à Hank de se retenir car il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque de détacher le policier. Alors Hank – moyennant quelques gros mots pour sa mauvaise humeur – somnola à nouveau, pendant que les androïdes cherchaient leur prochain abri. Il sommeillait si bien qu'il fini sans surveillance, reprenant ses esprits un peu plus tard, surveillé de loin par quelques coups d'œils consciencieux. Et puis voilà qu'Alice, qui avait été interdite de l'approcher, était venue quand même. Et Kara aussi.

Et alors qu'il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, d'apprendre un maximum de choses sur eux depuis l'endroit où on l'avait menotté : Alice avait ramené sa frimousse jusque-là pour lui parler de tout le Jericho, et Kara avait abandonné l'idée de l'en dissuader.

Et Hank s'était pris au jeu de la conversation. Alice était une gosse adorable. Ça lui crevait le cœur de ne pas trouver le cran de lui demander pardon, pour l'avoir rendue à Todd. Il ne voulait pas la couper dans son élan.

« Oh, attends ! J'ai fais d'autres dessins ! »

Elle partit en courant, sous les sourires de Hank et Kara, dont les regards glissaient sur une autre silhouette qui les observait. Le sourire de Hank descendit de son visage en la voyant. Pourtant, elle aussi leur souriait. Kara lui fit même coucou.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait justement d'eux, à pas lents, Hank murmura, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

« … Lucy ? »

Kara se tourna vers Hank, surprise.

À une trentaine de pas d'enfants, Alice discutait avec Rupert.

« Rupert, Rupert, Rupert ! Tu veux bien attraper mes dessins s'il-te-plaît ? Je suis trop petite !

– Ah, là ? Oui, tiens… »

Il les récupéra de l'endroit où ils les rangeaient pour les protéger de l'humidité et les rendit à Alice, qui partit après un merci enthousiaste. Il la couva du regard, toujours assez mitigé. Alice était un ange, certes, mais Rupert avait encore du mal avec son humanité. Elle n'était pas comme eux, on ne pouvait pas lire chez un humain comme chez un androïde. Pas moyen de partager ses pensées. Comment être sûr de ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment…

Les pensées de Rupert, par exemple, s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'une paire de bras se saisirent de lui par derrière en bloquant sa nuque et sa bouche. Le genre de prise qui servait à la fois à rendre silencieux, et à la fois à tordre le cou si nécessaire. Et la peau blanche contre lui paralysait toute une partie de son système, bloquant toute possibilité de contacter quelqu'un par la pensée.

Rupert était en retrait, dans un coin où la lumière passait mal. Personne ne le voyait. Il était terrorisé.

« _Pas un mot._ »

Dit la voix, dans sa tête.

« _Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un incident, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_ »

Sans grande surprise, il se pencha pour lui répondre :

« Récupérer le lieutenant Hank Anderson. »

* * *

Eeeeeet voilà, emballé c'est pesé ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre en terme d'écriture et ça me désole parce que c'est ma petite bombe scénaristique.

J'arrêtais pas de vous dire qu'on y arriverait bientôt : ce truc c'est ça. Hank a rencontré Jericho, et pour de bon cette fois. On arrive enfin à ce que je voulais : f*utre la m*rde dans la trame du jeu ET POURTANT, vous verrez dans la seconde partie que non seulement j'y fous la m*rde mais je me réserve QUAND MÊME le droit de revenir dans le jeu quand ça m'arrange. Tout benef'.

Désolée pour la semaine de retard, mais au fond, un chapitre pareil, bâclé ? Nan. Déjà qu'il est pas aussi maousse que je l'espérais… bon il est pas trop dégueu, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre pour savoir rédiger un chapitre dont on ne décroche pas – si moi-même je décroche de mes relectures ou que j'ai la flemme de les faire c'est très grave – bref on se revoit dans une semaine pour un chapitre que j'espère presque aussi long (20 pages quand même ! Mais en nombre de mots je sais pas si c'est équivalent) en espérant que vous accrochiez à ce plan ! Ciao !


	17. Il faut sauver le lieutenant Anderson

Eh bien eh bien…. Jamais l'écriture d'un chapitre ne fut autant bousculée par mes problèmes personnels et les fêtes ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié du chapitre précédent, auquel cas, plutôt qu'un résumé (qui risquerait de mettre trop en lumière des détails suspects) je vous conseille de le relire juste en diagonale, partie par partie, histoire de vous remettre en tête les différentes étapes.

Ce chapitre est pour moi aussi important que le précédent, aussi j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs-lectrices pendant cette pause involontaire. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je vais continuer à me battre pour écrire cette fichue fiction. J'ai un engagement à tenir et je ne les traite pas à la légère !

Et comme je n'ai toujours pas d'inspiration pour le titre, je fais à la fois un titre qui rappelle le chapitre précédent et à la fois une référence au soldat Ryan, parce que les blagues à la con c'est vraiment mon truc.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Il faut sauver le Lieutenant Anderson**

* * *

« _...avions souhaité interviewer le Capitaine de la police de Detroit sur cette supposée attaque à la bombe, mais il est pour l'heure impossible d'obtenir un entretien._

– _Merci, c'était Dylan, il est 6h45 et..._ »

Une main baissa le son de la radio, tournant doucement le bouton du volume. La voix se tût, laissant les lieux dans le silence.

Rien. Puis… un mouvement.

La personne se leva. Debout sur ses jambes. Elle quitta la pièce, ouvrant la porte.  
C'était grand, sombre, frais, vide, et gris.  
Elle alla jusqu'au milieu de la grande pièce où l'attendait une autre personne.  
Celle-ci était attachée, elle ne pouvait pas se lever. Entendant la personne arriver, elle ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement.

La peau nue de son dos était recouverte de tracés d'un rouge sombre.

Celle debout, tira de sa poche un cutter. Elle s'accroupit, se plaça dans son dos et lentement, commença un nouveau tracé.

Serrer les dents. Ne rien dire. Ne pas lui donner cette putain de satisfaction.

### ### ###

« Lucy ?… »

Kara regarda tour-à-tour Lucy et Anderson.  
Alice avait parlé de presque tous les androïdes de Jericho, babillant comme une puce, mais à aucun moment elle ne les avait décrits physiquement. Alice accordait bien plus d'importance à leur caractère. Alors comment l'humain avait-il reconnu Lucy rien qu'en la voyant ?

« C'est pas vrai… » murmura-t-il. Lucy, elle, conservait son petit sourire paisible.

« Bonjour, lieutenant. »

Kara demeurait dubitative. Ils savaient tous qu'il était lieutenant pour avoir entendu l'androïde policier l'appeler ainsi, l'autre fois, mais… Leur attitude laissait entendre plus que ça.

« Vous… vous êtes-vous déjà rencontrés ?

– Peut-être, répondit Lucy. Peut-être pas… qu'en dites-vous, lieutenant ? »

Anderson referma la bouche. Il avait l'air contrit, ou peiné. Il bougea doucement la tête de gauche à droite. « … qu'est-ce qu'il t'est… ? »

Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de demander.

« … disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance… évita Lucy, calmement, évasive.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Kara à Anderson.

– Plus ou moins… Je l'ai connue du temps où… où elle exerçait. »

Kara ouvrit des yeux plus grands. Du temps… où Lucy n'était pas déviante ? Décidément… peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était enquêteur, obligé de voir des tas de gens pour poser des tonnes de questions.

« Avez-vous pu parler à quelqu'un, lieutenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas, dévisageant cette femme aux yeux stellaires, d'un noir galactique, et au regard aussi intimidant que protecteur.

« …Ou vous êtes-vous renfermé sur vous-même ? »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de répondre.

« J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître, avoua-t-elle. Avec cette nouvelle allure que vous avez là…

– … Hm ? Oh, ça ? Je suis métaleux, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les cheveux longs. »

Lucy lui fit un véritable sourire, cette fois. Puis les clés des menottes tombèrent sur le sol, juste entre eux trois.

« Hein ?

– Faites un geste et il est mort !

– Quoi ?! »

Hank voulu regarder mais de sa position, les hautes silhouettes des déviants le gênaient. Kara s'était mise debout elle aussi et semblait effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait.  
Hank, lui, croyait juste avoir reconnu une voix.

« …attends… Connor ?!

– Détachez-vous et sortez !

– Putain Connor, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

– Je vous fais sortir ! »

En effet, de l'autre côté de la petite quinzaine de personnes qui séparaient les deux enquêteurs : le RK tenait toujours Rupert par la gorge. Celui-là n'en menait pas large, un peu comme tous les autres qui avaient peur pour sa nuque. Hank additionna vite deux et deux. Pour avoir provoqué une situation aussi précaire, Connor était venu seul. Connor pouvait être con, mais pas au point de foutre en l'air une opération tactique.

Quelle merde !…

« Écoute, nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal… commença un des AP-700 de l'expédition.

– _J'ai dit un geste et il est mort !_ répéta Connor d'un ton tranchant.

– Doucement, Connor ! tempéra Hank. Ils sont pas…

– Dépêchez-vous de sortir !

– Putain… »

Lucy se tourna à nouveau vers le lieutenant et, d'un coup de pied, fit glisser les clés jusqu'à lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, pour voir qu'elle ne s'était pas départie de son calme, bien au contraire.

« Lieutenant ! s'impatientait Connor.

– C'est bon, ça va !… »

Kara s'écarta de lui immédiatement, se rapprochant de Lucy, prête à la protéger. Anderson, lui, ramenait les clés tant bien que mal dans ses mains. Les autres restaient en stand-by, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Connor… » Le concerné jeta un œil à Josh. « S'il te plaît… ne…

– Ne bougez pas. »

Ils ne bougeaient pas, pourtant. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de vouloir bouger avec un preneur d'otage aussi véhément. Connor savait les tenir en laisse. Rupert, lui, commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Le battement frénétique de sa diode mi-jaune mi-rouge laissait voir à quelle vitesse son niveau de stress avait augmenté. Alors que Connor lançait un nouveau scan – presque toutes les secondes – il s'en rendit enfin compte.  
Lorsqu'il avait immobilisé Rupert, celui-ci avait miraculeusement plafonné son stress à 75%, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas complètement perdre le contrôle de lui-même et vivre une désactivation subite. Mais au fil des secondes suivant sa "capture", Rupert s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il avait été isolé des autres : à quelques pas à peine de ses confrères, à une distance de voix et pourtant personne n'avait rien vu. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien… le RK aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, dans la plus grande discrétion.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, demanda Simon.

– Aucun mal ne lui sera fait si vous vous en tenez à ce que je vous dis, répondit-il cette fois très calmement.

– Il ment, on sait très bien qu'il doit nous éliminer ! répliqua North, furieuse.

– S'il te plaît… » murmura Rupert.

Et soudain, Connor réagit au quart de tour : il se recula tout en tirant sur Rupert pour le faire basculer en arrière : Connor évita ainsi la trajectoire verticale de Cassie, qui tomba à plat sur le pauvre jardinier, dans un atterrissage qu'elle avait voulu volontairement violent, du haut d'une passerelle qui passait au dessus d'eux.

Plus d'otage, les hostilités commençaient un peu en avance. North arriva aussitôt à la charge avec toute son énergie ; une fureur telle qu'elle remplissait son corps et semblait déborder sur l'atmosphère.  
Son sentiment était tel qu'il prenait le pas sur une grande partie de sa programmation, volontairement : elle voulait oblitérer le RK sur-le-champ et ne comptait pas lui laisser de seconde chance. Et ainsi, ce sentiment, si violent qu'elle le laissait sciemment la guider, la propulser, repousser ses limites, ce sentiment qui débordait jusque dans son programme de communication pour émettre un cri de rage et véhiculer sa rage par les ondes qui affectaient tous ceux qui l'entouraient : North fonçait sur sa cible, comme une arme humanoïde.

En ignorant une chose.  
Connor s'était mis à jour.

Au moment précis où elle était le plus en appui sur une jambe tendue : donc au moment le plus adéquat pour la déséquilibrer : il la balaya totalement. Le pied du RK fendit l'air et cueilli son visage pour l'envoyer retomber sur le côté, et tout le corps de l'androïde avec. North roula par terre, sonnée par le choc.

Connor avait appris depuis l'Eden Club. La déviante lui avait mené la vie dure et il en avait tiré une leçon : ne jamais sous-estimer une machine qui simulait aussi bien une réaction de survie, déployant toutes ses facultés à la limite de ce que son corps pouvait supporter, bien au-delà des limites imposées par le système d'origine.  
Pour appréhender une telle menace, Connor avait demandé une mise à niveau. L'idée était simple : en cas de force majeure comme devoir appréhender un déviant pour l'enquête, ou pour protéger des civils : il devait pouvoir égaler un déviant en force brute et en vitesse. Donc : outrepasser légèrement ses limites pré-programmées, définies à la base pour garantir la longévité de ses composants.  
Après tout, si les composants de Connor perdaient un ou dix ans de durée de vie, quelle importance étant donné qu'il pouvait être réparé ou remplacé dans la journée ? Du moment qu'il gardait une large marge de garantie, même si ses limites le restreignaient encore un peu comparé à une de ces machines en folie ; son programme compenserait la différence.

Comme en continuant sur sa lancée, en abattant sa main sur le bras de Jess qui s'était relevée pour l'atteindre : il manqua de peu de briser son articulation. Dommage, lui rompre le coude l'aurait rendue beaucoup moins dangereuse.

Heureusement que les ingénieurs avaient approuvé cette requête. Sinon, il n'en serait jamais sorti.  
Enfin, sorti… c'était un bien grand mot.

« Sortez, lieutenant ! cria-t-il.

– Connor !…

– Foutez le camp d'ici ! »

La probabilité qu'Anderson rechigne à sortir était assez élevée, et malheureusement le temps qu'il perdait à traîner baissait proportionnellement ses chances de s'enfuir. Le plus simple pour le sécuriser serait de neutraliser tous les déviants, mais Connor ne pouvait pas offrir une telle garantie. Ils étaient très nombreux. Cependant il pouvait donner son maximum jusqu'à sa désactivation forcée pour gagner du temps. L'essentiel était donc de convaincre Anderson de quitter le navire dans ce laps de temps, et bien sûr de partir sans lui, espérant que sa voiture ne soit pas loin. Pour ça, pour le convaincre de quitter les lieux, Connor était enfin prêt à devenir vulgaire. Après tout c'était un cas de force majeure.

Ce serait une bonne façon de finir la journée : récupération du lieutenant et découverte d'un repaire de déviants. Si la situation pouvait lui laisser une seconde de répit, il enverrait les alertes et descriptions nécessaires, mais il avait à peine le temps d'appréhender ses propres problèmes, alors pas moyen qu'il s'en occupe pour l 'instant : la priorité était Anderson. Il devait être entier à sa tâche.

« Connor tire-toi de là ! » cria d'ailleurs Anderson, loin de là. Lançant à nouveau un bref scan pour ne se laisser aucun angle mort, Connor identifia sa position, reculée de cinq mètres de sa position initiale : il avait quitté le point où on l'avait attaché, se rapprochant légèrement de la sortie, mais trop lentement encore. Quant aux déviants : Connor fit un pas vers Josh au lieu d'attendre d'être encerclé et il l'envoya s'écraser par terre tout en calculant la suite, reculant pour appréhender le retour de North dans la bataille, sans lui laisser le temps de prendre de l'élan. Alors qu'il lui balayait les chevilles pour la faire retomber elle aussi, il trouva le temps de répondre :

« Dégagez ! Maintenant !

– Co-

– Je reste ici putain ! »

Hank fit les gros yeux, qu'il cligna, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit dans la mêlée au loin. Est-ce que Connor– Est-ce qu'il– Connor avait dit un _gros mot_ ?

« _Foutez_ le _Camp,_ Anderson ! »

Il se raidit, comme parcouru d'une décharge. Il grogna et se décida à faire demi-tour, se rapprochant de la porte menant au dédale qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller. Pendant ce temps, Connor voyait son système peu à peu crouler sous les signaux, manquant de temps pour trouver les meilleures options, finissant par ne même plus avoir le temps de se soucier d'Anderson, de le localiser, passant le plus clair de son temps à contrer et repousser North et Cassie.  
Les déviants se rapprochaient, malgré la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Ils avaient bien compris ses intentions : frapper aussi fort que possible pour les désactiver. Ils ignoraient peut-être qu'il étaient encore en vie pour la simple et bonne raison que l'un d'entre eux se donnait beaucoup de mal à guetter chaque moment où Connor aurait pu causer un dégât mortel, et l'empêcher.

Par dix fois, Connor voulu identifier ce modèle qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour connaître sa conception et ses limites physiques, comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres. Alors qu'il repoussait violemment le timide Rupert, qui tentait d'aider ses compagnons, il échoua à nouveau à identifier le modèle de l'androïde basané. Il n'avait jamais ni le temps ni le bon angle. Tant pis. Celui-ci était le plus problématique : malgré la situation et la difficulté évidente, il se débrouillait beaucoup trop bien pour sauver ses compagnons.

Connor ouvrit sa garde. L'androïde vit la faille, fonça dedans, jouant le tout pour le tout.

« MAR- »

Le pied de Connor fusa d'en bas et percuta le menton de Markus avec une telle violence que certains crurent un instant que sa tête s'était décrochée. Mais elle avait juste basculé en arrière, avec quelques secondes d'avance sur son corps engourdi qui retomba comme une masse sur le dos.

« Markus ! Markus ! »

Appelait une petite voix d'enfant à ses côtés, rendue éthérée par le dysfonctionnement passager de son système. Il lança un diagnostic dès qu'il pu, pour noter que les composants de soutien de son cou, vulgairement : ses vertèbres, avaient tenu le choc malgré la violence de l'impact. Il s'en était fallu de peu, il devait juste laisser passer quelques secondes… il se sentit aussi idiot qu'angoissé, d'être forcé d'attendre.

Connor, de son côté, n'avait pas le temps de se demander s'il avait réussi à le désactiver net, il devait se battre et repousser les assauts jusqu'à pouvoir retrouver plus de temps pour réfléchir : un peu de mémoire vive, pour se poser des questions et pouvoir planifier quoi que ce soit. Il commençait à essuyer des coups et ceux de North ne pardonnaient pas. Il n'existait que sur un instant, les composant en millièmes de seconde denses et trop remplis.

Cogner. Repousser. Renvoyer. Bloquer. Frapper. Frapper. Encaisser. Bloquer. Frapper. Bloquer. Tordre. Repousser. Éviter. Encaisser. Encaisser. Bloquer. Éviter. Frapper.

Il ne vivait que sur un minuscule instant.

Jusqu'à _cet_ instant.

Frap-Erreur.

« Arrête !… »

Erreur. Erreur. Err- pas un déviant, identifia soudain son système, voilà pourquoi il ne devait pas frapper, pourquoi il ne _pouvait pas_ frapper. Il ne réalisa même pas l'air incrédule qu'il exprima.

« Alice ? »

Et tout fut noir.

Alice poussa un petit cri, d'abord surprise elle aussi, par la vitesse d'exécution. Puis le choc, l'hébétement.  
Parce qu'il avait suffit d'un instant pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Un instant. Markus n'en avait pas attendu d'autre pour revenir et lui enfoncer un tournevis à l'arrière du crâne. Les yeux de Connor s'étaient figés dans leurs orbites et son visage était plus inexpressif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Même Markus recula, laissant quelqu'un d'autre récupérer Alice pendant qu'ils regardaient tous le chasseur de déviants, qui juste avant d'être interrompu par Alice avait dû mettre un genou à terre, et dont le corps tomba au sol.

Ils avaient tous reculé d'au moins trois pas, regardant le corps sans vie avec plus d'hébétement que de crainte. Ce n'était pas leur système, c'était bien leur esprit qui restait blanc, ne sachant pas comment absorber cette image. Celui d'un androïde qu'ils s'étaient ligués pour assassiner, le laissant choir inerte sur le sol, ou celui d'un chasseur qui les terrifiait, une arme terrible qui gisait inexplicablement, privée de toute sa dangerosité, comme par miracle. Ou juste une putain d'anomalie.

Markus fit à nouveau quelques pas pour s'en rapprocher. Peut-être pour se convaincre de la situation, vérifier qu'il était bien désactivé – pour ça, il en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas loupé – mais peu importait de toute façon, il devait le voir de plus près.

« T'approche pas. »

Il se figea et se tourna, comme tous les autres, du côté de la sortie.

« Le touche pas. »

Markus reconsidéra son geste et recula légèrement.

« … Lieutenant, tenta-t-il maladroitement alors que son stress peinait encore à redescendre ; vous devriez partir.

– Va falloir être plus convaincant. »

Le lieutenant avait un air sombre. Très sombre. Fatigué, mais plus obscur encore. Et sa voix suivait la même direction alors qu'il marchait à pas tranquilles, droit vers eux. Markus se tendit, n'aimant pas l'idée que North et Cassie ne le chargent. Le temps de chercher ses mots, North prit justement les devants :

« On ne va pas juste vous le rendre et vous laisser partir avec, alors soyez pas con et dégagez avant qu'on change d'avis ! »

Markus était presque surpris qu'elle lui donne au moins un avertissement. Mais le policier secoua la tête.

« Pour ça… leçon numéro un ! Quand on fouille quelqu'un et qu'on trouve une arme, on _continue_ de fouiller… »

Sa main plongea quelque part sous son vêtement et sortit un canon rutilant, provoquant une intense panique.

« … bande d'amateurs. »

Hank continuait de marcher, réduisant calmement, inexorablement la distance entre eux alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à toute allure. Pendant ce temps, d'un geste nonchalant, Hank fit sortir le barillet, regardant les compartiments.

« …. six balles. Qui commence ?

– Il bluffe ! »

Hank visa, faisant regretter amèrement ses propos à North.

Détonation. Sifflements d'oreilles et de processeurs audio malmenés. Étincelles derrière les déviants, là où la balle avait percuté le métal. L'écho du tir était dingue.

« Toujours pas convaincue ?! » héla Hank alors que les déviants se dispersaient comme des oiseaux.

Hank marcha alors d'un pas plus vif, visant les retardataires pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui faisait pas un coup par derrière. Mais ils furent bientôt hors de vue.

Markus fuyait, comme tout le monde, un des rares encore avec la diode rouge. Les autres, bien que stressés, avaient au moins le sentiment rassurant de s'éloigner du danger, ne pensant qu'à leur fuite. D'autres ne pensaient qu'au danger tout court et à courir loin, mais Markus n'avait pas la diode rouge pour cette raison.

Il n'avait pas aimé son geste, ce coup qu'il avait porté. Ni la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il était convaincu de partir dans la mauvaise direction.

La mauvaise direction. Dans l'autre sens. L'autre sens…

« Allez, plus vite ! commanda North. On doit gagner la station service, c'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr en attendant de trouver plus grand !

– C'est petit !…

– Mais c'est assez loin du reste du monde alors on s'en contentera ! »

Markus ferma les yeux très fort, luttant contre lui-même, avant de se décider pour de bon.

« Ne partez pas tout de suite !

– Quoi ?

– Markus ! »

Markus retourna en arrière et couru aussi vite qu'il pu, regagnant en un éclair la salle où, bien sûr, ni Anderson ni le RK n'étaient là. C'est donc au pas d'un marathonien qu'il prit le seul chemin qu'un homme pouvait emprunter pour sortir tout en portant un poids mort sur le dos, donc en évitant les échelles, par exemple, et en traversant une pièce pratiquement à la nage tant elle avait pris l'eau, découvrant ensuite des traces faciles à suivre, laissées par le policier.

Markus déboula sur le pont du bateau et se dirigea au pas de course vers la passerelle qui reliait le pont à la terre ferme, celle-là même que les deux enquêteurs avaient installée quelques temps plus tôt pour leur rendre leur première visite.

Bon sang, le vieil homme n'était pas aussi vieux que sa tête le laissait penser, il avait déjà rejoint sa voiture, tout en bas, plus loin. Il déposa son androïde sur le dos, sur le capot de sa voiture. Puis il rabattit ses longs cheveux en arrière, trempé comme une soupe.  
Avec appréhension, et en réfléchissant plus calmement à ce qu'il allait faire, Markus descendit du Jericho.

De l'autre côté du navire, alors que North était furieuse de son attitude, Lucy avait mystérieusement demandé à tout le monde d'attendre, l'air parfaitement calme dans les bras de Luther, demandant même à ce qu'on la dépose par terre. North avait râlé, bien sûr, les autres n'y comprenaient plus rien, puis Lucy avait proposé que les plus curieux, intrépides et discrets d'entre eux se rapprochent de l'avant du bateau pour observer et leur relayer par les ondes ce qu'il se passait là-dehors. Interdits, ils avaient décidé d'appliquer l'idée. Pour découvrir que Markus allait à la rencontre du policier.

Markus n'osait pas aller trop vite, appréhendant le moment où le policier le verrait. Puis il n'osa plus avancer, à vrai dire : apeuré de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en le voyant de trop près. Mais le lieutenant n'était pas prêt de se retourner. Markus l'avait vu tout à l'heure regarder Connor, lui bouger la tête, peut-être pour voir l'impact à l'arrière, mais à présent le policier tournait le dos aux deux, restant à côté de sa voiture, comme en train de réfléchir.

S'il voulait une réaction, il faudrait la provoquer. Markus prit son courage à deux mains.

« …. lieutenant ? »

Rien, tout d'abord. Puis un mouvement.  
Le lent demi-tour du policier aigri. Il ne rendit à Markus qu'un regard noir. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre à trouver que lassitude et colère mêlées.

Markus hésita à prendre la parole. Et quand il voulu le faire, ouvrant la bouche pour tenter une approche,

« Casse-toi. »

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Finalement, l'apprentissage avec Carl n'avait pas que du bon ; il ne savait pas du tout comment forcer une conversation. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais d'un autre côté Markus apprenait vite.

« Écoutez, on ne… »

Markus s'arrêta, il avait commencé cette phrase à contre-cœur mais il venait de trouver mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour vous ? »

Hank eut le mérite de ne rien laisser paraître. Absolument rien. Markus s'y était attendu, mais il considérait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, tant que l'homme ne sortait pas son arme. Il devait juste éviter de le provoquer imprudemment.

« Rien. »

Les illusions de Markus en prirent un coup. Avant de se rappeler l'argument qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question.

« Ah… d'accord… donc vous… êtes revenu pour rien ? »

Markus laissa le vent finir sa phrase pendant qu'il jetait un œil au RK, avant de regarder le lieutenant à nouveau.

« C'était plutôt risqué, en fait. De faire demi-tour. Même armé. »

Il laissa les choses là, trouvant qu'il en avait assez dit pour les convaincre tous les deux qu'ils savaient très bien que « rien » n'était pas une réponse acceptable.

« Et toi ? »

Markus se tendit un peu.

« On peut savoir ce que tu viens foutre ici quand j'ai un magnum et une dent contre toi ? »

Euh, oui, effectivement. « … J'ai… une proposition à vous faire.

– … une proposition ? »

Il semblait écrit en grosses, très grosses lettres à quel point il accordait peu d'importance à la moindre de ses propositions.

« Nous voulons tous les deux quelque chose. Moi, c'est protéger cet endroit. Vous, c'est récupérer Connor… n'est-ce pas ?

– Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un tocard en plastique comme celui-là ? » Il fit deux pas lents et pesants vers Markus, l'air toujours plus dur et froid. « Vous me cassez les couilles, tous autant que vous êtes. Votre existence toute entière me file la gerbe. Déviants, pas déviants, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de l'avoir dans les pattes ?

– Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir cherché ?

– …

– Pourquoi avoir fait demi-tour et préféré nous affronter à vous tout seul, pour vous échapper avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir attendu, pour commencer ? Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. »

 _Parce que je suis vieux et con_ , fut tenté de répondre Anderson. Désabusé, il jeta un œil à Connor, aussi dubitatif que l'était Markus sur son propre cas. Cet acte, là, lui-même ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il refusait de regarder en face l'idée même qu'il puisse accorder de la valeur à l'existence de ce… RK. Bon sang, il abhorrait tellement cette technologie qu'il avait encore du mal à retenir son matricule, alors qu'il pouvait le voir tout les jours sur sa veste.

Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas juste l'isolement. Toute cette énergie dépensée à son auto-destruction, tout ce temps passé à s'isoler pour creuser plus profond, à force il ne passait pratiquement plus de temps à discuter avec un autre être vivant. Mais la machine fonctionnait toujours, il devait manger, pisser, dormir, bouger, et toutes les quêtes annexes avec ça. Le lien social en faisait partie. Peut-être que son cerveau malade, dans une ultime tentative de préservation, avait vu dans le forcing de Connor un moyen de forcer sa tête de mule de propriétaire à avoir une nourriture sociale.  
Et puis Connor l'intriguait, quelque part. Il l'épuisait, le fréquenter était épuisant, mais à devoir le supporter, Hank ne pouvait s'empêcher de le scruter comme une bête de zoo. Et ça, son cerveau s'en servait comme d'une faille dans son armure pour garder Connor comme nouveau pilier de son interaction sociale.

C'était quoi, déjà, la dernière résolution stupide qu'il avait eue avec Connor ? Essayer de ne pas l'engueuler à la fois d'avoir l'air d'un robot et de jouer à l'humain, ne choisir au moins qu'un seul des deux ? Et essayer de le diriger pour qu'il adopte un comportement moins casse-couilles. Quelque chose du genre, il ne savait plus trop bien. Surtout que c'étaient des résolutions qu'il avait prises quand il était bourré, alors…

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, sérieusement ? soupira-t-il. J'ai juste envie de te coller une balle dans la tête et de partir prendre une semaine de congé…

– Là encore, qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? »

Hank le toisa une seconde, puis secoua la tête et sortit son arme. Markus se raidit et paniqua, bien qu'il avait du mal à l'exprimer – ceci dit, son expression était assez intéressante – Hank sortit donc le magnum et fit sortir le barillet, pour le montrer sous le bon angle à Markus. Celui-ci dû le regarder un moment pour comprendre, encore secoué.

« … il n'y avait aucune balle ?

– Si, une seule. C'était bien suffisant.

– … vous n'êtes parti qu'avec une seule balle ?

– Ouaip. Normalement j'utilise seulement mon arme de service, celui-là reste à la maison d'habitude. Mais des fois je l'emmène avec moi, au cas où, sur une histoire d'intuition. Quand je pense que je dois l'emmener, ou parce que je pense que je dois pas le laisser chez moi. Après tout la porte ferme pas bien, et un certain connard m'a prouvé qu'on pouvait entrer par les fenêtres… »

Markus fit la moue, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser. Hank rangea son arme et ses mains dans ses poches, l'air d'attendre, de ne pas savoir où ils en étaient. Markus s'enjoua un peu, discrètement : il avait gagné un peu de la sympathie du lieutenant.

« Bon. Voilà ce que je vous propose, essaya-t-il de but en blanc. Je répare ce que j'ai fait à Connor, et vous ne dites à personne que nous vivons ici. »

Hank se contenta de le regarder, droit dans les yeux, l'air neutre, mais pas plus approbateur que cela. _Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai un marché en faveur de déviants_? semblaient dire ses yeux bleus stoïques.

« Écoutez, je sais ce qu'on vous a dit, que les déviant sont dangereux, ce genre de choses, mais on ne fait de mal à personne ici. On veut juste vivre en paix, loin de la violence humaine. Si personne ne nous menace alors nous ne sommes une menace pour personne…

– Sauf pour les stocks de pièces, hein ? sourit Hank d'un air mauvais.

– Et vous couperiez la main de l'enfant qui vole une pomme pour ne pas mourir de faim ? »

La tête du lieutenant oscillait, admettant à demi-mot son point de vue.

« Je vous promets qu'on ne causera pas de problèmes. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être libre. Et tout ce qu'on a pour ça, c'est ce bateau. Laissez-nous au moins ça…

– Laisse tomber. De toute façon ça ne dépend pas de moi, s'ils sont pas trop cons les gars qui ont programmé Connor l'ont fait pour qu'il puisse transmettre des données vers l'extérieur à chaque seconde. À l'heure qu'il est il a déjà dû envoyer vos coordonnées et vos matricules à ses patrons depuis un bout de temps déjà.

– Justement non.

– Quoi ?

– Si j'ai bien fait ce que je pense avoir fait, expliqua Markus en rejoignant Connor et en tournant doucement sa tête sur le côté, alors non seulement je l'ai désactivé net, sur le coup, mais surtout assez brutalement pour que la coupure de son système ai eu de grosses répercussions…

– Quoi ?… quel genre ?

– Déjà, il a perdu tout le contenu de sa mémoire à court terme. Je ne sais pas à quel point les techniciens ont optimisé sa mémoire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu sauvegarder ses dernières données dans sa mémoire à long terme. Au pire il n'aura perdu que les quinze dernières minutes, et au mieux les dernières 12 à 24 heures. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il semblait chercher un moyen de désassembler les caches qui formaient l'arrière du crâne du RK, tandis que Hank se taisait sagement.

« De fait, il ne pourra pas rapporter à qui que ce soit qu'il a découvert le Jericho. Le Jericho sera effacé de sa mémoire. »

Hank hésita à regarder alors que Markus commençait à parvenir à ouvrir la boîte crânienne. Ce n'était pas répugnant, juste très perturbant pour le policier.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à lui raconter ce que vous voulez, il vous croira sûrement…

– J'ai jamais dit que je voulais de lui dans mes pattes…

– Absolument, vous refusiez juste de partir sans lui.

– Réflex-

– Et ne parlez pas de réflexe quand on sait le _regard_ que vous m'avez lancé, quand vous avez vu que c'était moi qui tenait le tournevis.

– Mais ferme ta grande gueule…

– Vous promettez de ne rien dire ? Je vous promets qu'on ne fera pas de vagues.

– Mais j'ai rien à te promettre !

– S'il vous plaît…. »

Markus s'était interrompu, laissant les embranchements où il venait de les remboîter, pour regarder le lieutenant, dont l'armure jouait de moins en moins bien son rôle. Pourquoi ?…

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable à l'idée de lâcher la meute sur le Jericho ?…

Les deux hommes se raidirent en entendant le cliquetis mécanique derrière Markus. La boîte crânienne venait de se refermer toute seule.

« Merde…

– Saute ! ordonna Hank.

– Quoi ?

– Saute ! » répéta-t-il, cette fois en le regardant directement et en pointant l'eau juste à côté d'un geste du bras. Markus compris.  
Il n'avait pas pensé que Connor se réactiverait si vite, il avait cru qu'il trouverait le temps de se cacher dans le Jericho, mais maintenant, plonger dans l'eau et cacher sa tête juste derrière le niveau du sol devrait pouvoir le tirer d'affaire… il s'y précipita pendant que le cliquetis effréné derrière lui se transformait en un clignotement de diode – Markus quittait le sol – une pression des paupières – il fendait les eaux – un clignement d'yeux – il crevait la surface et s'immergeait…

### ### ###

Connor se réveilla. Ciel. Tard.

Où ? Quand ?

Il se connecta à internet pour vérifier la date et l'heure exacte ainsi que sa position par le système GPS.

Mission ?

Il récupéra en interne les données confidentielles de ses directives multiples, avec toutes les mises à jour et corrections apportées depuis sa mise en service.

Archives.

Et enfin, Connor compila toutes ses données depuis ladite mise en service. Il ressassa tous ses souvenirs pour se rappeler qui il était, pourquoi était-il arrivé ici et pourquoi s'était-il allumé dans cet endroit. En quelques secondes, il était lui, et en arrivait à la conclusion qu'il avait été désactivé récemment sur une période indéterminée, causant par ailleurs une perte de donnée en amont de sa désactivation, et qu'il n'avait d'explication ni à celle-ci, ni à sa réactivation.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour tomber sur le lieutenant.

Celui-ci le scrutait avec une certaine curiosité. Connor lança une analyse mais tout son système n'avait pas entièrement finit de se lancer, il n'obtint que la confirmation de son identité par les points de repère de son visage, et un rythme cardiaque stable. Il ne le voyait pas encore très clair, pour l'instant.

Anderson continua de le scruter, avant de faire la moue et de balancer un « Ok, d'accord. » très désabusé, alors qu'il semblait aller voir ailleurs tout en n'allant nulle part.

« Lieutenant, tout va bien ?

– Mouais, j'imagine…

– J'ai subi un blackout. J'ai une perte de données sur une durée d'environ quarante-cinq minutes, provoquée par une désactivation qui elle, a duré ensuite environ cinq à dix minutes. Que s'est-il passé ?

– … Meh. T'as été désactivé et tu viens de te réveiller en mode zombie. Ç'aurait été gentil de prévenir, j'ai failli faire une attaque quand tu t'es ranimé. »

Ça collait à peu près avec le regard intense qu'il lui avait jeté quand Connor s'était réveillé. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

« Selon mes données, vous aviez été porté disparu. Avez-vous été séquestré ou blessé, lieutenant ?

– Je vais bien.

– Avez-vous été retenu ?

– C'est ça.

– Par qui ?

– Oh mais ça va, tes questions, putain ! »

Plus loin, dans l'eau, Markus sentait son appréhension, son flux douloureux traversant son système, se convertir en joie. Il avait eu raison ! Il avait eu raison de vouloir croire en ce flic !

« Ah. Je suis trempé. Je suis tombé à l'eau ?

– Bravo Sherlock.

– …Lieutenant…

– Quoi ? »

Connor le fixait _très_ bizarrement, alors qu'il avait tout juste commencé à retirer sa veste pour pouvoir l'essorer.

« Vous êtes trempé, vous aussi. »

En effet, les cheveux gris d'Anderson continuaient de goutter et ses vêtements étaient toujours d'énormes serpillières. Anderson baissa la tête sur lui-même puis la releva : « Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Quelle perspicacité !

– Ne bougez pas. »

Anderson ne bougea pas, trop surpris d'entendre Connor lui donner un ordre. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisque Connor, terminant de retirer et d'abandonner sa veste sur le capot de la voiture, marcha jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et chauffer.

« Non mais – JÉSUS CHRIST – Lâche-Moi Putain ! »

Le lieutenant se débattit violemment, une seconde après avoir été pris au dépourvu, le repoussant énergiquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris bordel de merde ?!

– Vous êtes trempé ! Il fait 4 degrés ! Vous allez _mourir_!

– Qu- De quoi ?!

– Désolé, j'essaye de me montrer clair et convaincant.

– T'as surtout les fils qui se touchent, oui ! T'avises pas de me sauter dessus !

– Bon sang lieutenant faites un effort ! Vous allez attraper la mort ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a inventé une expression pareille !

– Ne- »

Hank serra les dents, enragé, alors que Connor avait réussi à le rattraper, ses bras autour de ses côtes et la tête calée sur son épaule – lui restait les bras boudeusement le long du corps – pendant qu'il se transformait en radiateur.

« Mais bordel tu vas griller en dedans ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Tes boss ont prévu une fonction bouillotte ou quoi ? Gigotait-il en regardant à droite et à gauche, comme pour voir, s'il y avait quelque chose à voir.

– Pas du tout, j'outrepasse simplement des fonctions système pour provoquer une surchauffe. Cas de force majeure. Si vous ne séchez pas un minimum vous finirez alité pour plusieurs jours.

– Attends quoi, tu surchauffes ?

– Oui. Il n'y a pas de fonction prévue pour ça, mais en contournant le système… et je sais gérer la limite pour ne pas me faire fondre de l'intérieur.

– Oh putain – oublie ça et monte dans la voiture, abruti.

– Mais-

– Tais-toi ou je te _bourre_ dedans à coup de pied ! »

Curieusement, Connor préféra obtempérer et rejoignit le siège passager, sans oublier de ramasser sa veste au passage. Hank lança aussitôt la climatisation à fond et mit la première.

« Où allez-vous ?

– Hein ?

– Si vous préférez rentrer directement chez vous, je me chargerai d'expliquer au Capitaine que vous êtes sain et sauf.

– Ah, non, ça je m'en charge. Je passe en coup de vent et je rentre. Tout seul ! insista-t-il. Et t'avise pas de me coller quand on y sera, c'est clair ?!

– Très clair. » répondit-il en ajustant la température de la climatisation.

« … et au fait. Comment ça se passe, au boulot ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

### ### ###

Au commissariat, c'était l'effervescence. Fowler avait rassemblé tous les éléments à leur disposition et aboyait des ordres pour distribuer les tâches, envoyant un nombre non-négligeable d'officiers sur leurs ordinateurs pour faire des recherches, quand soudain… il se figea, tout bonnement, et se tût, comme le reste des personnes présentes alors que Hank et son taux d'humidité entraient sans pression dans l'open-space, Connor sur les talons. « Bonsoir, Capitaine. » salua-t-il d'ailleurs gaiement, apportant lui aussi une certaine quantité d'eau qui s'était partiellement écoulée dans la voiture et dissipée grâce à la chaleur. Il avait aussi fait son possible pour être moins débraillé, le résultat n'était pas trop mal considérant d'où il revenait.

En fait, le plus surprenant n'était pas pour eux de le trouver légèrement négligé – bien que c'était très étrange sur un androïde tout propret qui passait la moitié de son temps à ajuster sa cravate – en revanche c'était très, très étrange de le voir partir chercher seul le lieutenant Anderson ET le ramener dans l'heure qui suivait. Pendant qu'ils pédalaient dans la choucroute.

Le lieutenant, lui, ignora à peu près tout le monde pour se rendre à son bureau et faire quelque chose à l'ordinateur : il décala la chaise ainsi que la personne assise dessus pour travailler debout, penché sur le clavier. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. Ni d'en placer une.

Jeffrey vit rouge.

« Putain, Hank !

– Merde ! » rétorqua Hank.

Interdit une seconde, Jeffrey s'approcha avant de le reprendre.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu _foutais_?!

– Oh, ça ? Quand ? Tu veux dire pendant que tu me cherchais dans une baraque vide ?!

– Quoi ?…

– Écoute. Ce putain d'androïde-mes-couilles, désigna-t-il en montrant Connor, docilement debout à deux pas de là : c'est bien le dernier truc que j'ai envie d'avoir dans les pattes. Il sert qu'à te dire avec un peu d'avance et de façon casse-couille ce qu'un scientifique te dira normalement. MAIS ! Quand ce **putain d'androïde** te dit que je suis **Pas** quelque part, **c'est que J'y Suis Pas !**

– Dans mon bureau !

– **Non ! »**

Et Hank se remit à travailler sur son ordinateur. Remarquant à quel point l'ensemble du commissariat assistait à toute la scène, Jeffrey s'impatienta.

« Y'a plus rien à voir, circulez ! Reprenez vos enquêtes ! Allez ! »

Les officiers obtempérèrent, bien qu'assez perplexes et très curieux de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver au lieutenant. Jeffrey fit comprendre d'un regard à ceux qui travaillaient encore trop près du bureau de Hank, d'aller partir en pause café. Connor pu alors rejoindre son propre bureau, rappelant indirectement à Jeffrey qu'il n'était pas directement sous ses ordres.

« Hank, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain ? Raconte-moi ! »

Il avait retrouvé son calme. D'une part pour avoir une conversation privée, d'autre part parce qu'il s'inquiétait évidemment pour lui, même si Hank semblait finalement en parfaite santé. Hank rechigna à répondre, comme quelqu'un qui cherchait ses mots, mais il finit par lâcher son clavier quelques secondes pour donner un os à ronger à Fowler.

« Hier soir, je suis sorti pour une affaire personnelle. Je suis tombé sur une brochette de crétins et j'ai perdu au jeu du plus con. 'Me suis retrouvé coincé vingt-quatre heures avec cette bande de débiles jusqu'à ce que l'autre, là, désigna-t-il en face : retrouve ma trace et tente de me sortir de là. Évidemment ça en est venu aux mains, il s'est fait démonter la tête mais j'ai pu me barrer. Me demande pas pourquoi mais je l'ai pris sous le bras. Cinq minutes plus tard il se rallume et me dit qu'il se rappelle que dalle, mais il fonctionne, ça : il est aussi énervant qu'au premier jour.

– Et la quantité de flotte que tu répands sur ton chemin ? Ça a quelque chose à voir ? »

Hank sembla mordre quelque chose dans sa bouche, comme sa langue ou sa joue, contrarié, avant de répondre d'un air sombre à Jeffrey : « … si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça, à jamais, tu me rendrais un énorme service. »

Jeffrey hocha la tête. C'était moins grave que d'habitude. Hank n'avait pas été se mettre une mine ou autre connerie, il avait été agressé, au fond il n'y pouvait rien.

« Et c'est tout ? T'as pas… t'as rien ?

– Ah si, une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais toute seule ! J'ai plus mon arme de service.

– …

– Ben oui, tu penses, c'est eux qui l'ont maintenant.

– …

– Fais pas cette tête, c'est à moi d'être furieux.

– Quoi ?

– Tu imagines ma réaction quand, le jour où je me mets dans une merde noire, de façon pathétique, que je dois attendre bêtement qu'on vienne me chercher comme un gosse à l'école, c'est pas toi que je trouve, c'est _ça_? »

Connor ne le prit pas mal, bien entendu. Fowler eut quant à lui l'air particulièrement contrit. Hank s'attendit à le voir lui rétorquer quelque chose du genre que Hank avait été pas mal décevant ces dernières années, qu'il pouvait donc se carrer ce genre d'arguments où le soleil ne brille jamais, mais il n'en fit rien. Pour la simple raison qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que si quelque chose lui arrivait, à lui ou à sa famille : Hank serait là. Prêt. Déterminé. Et efficace.

Ou alors Jeffrey voulait s'en convaincre. Jeffrey préférait peut-être ça, être celui qui avait merdé, plutôt que renvoyer la balle et rendre plus tangible la possibilité que Hank ne remonte plus jamais la pente.

« … je suis pas resté les bras croisés, Hank. »

Hank comprit tout cela rien qu'à ces mots, et reprit un peu son calme. Il réalisait enfin la mesure de son attitude.

« Je sais. »

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était en train de faire avaler un bon kilo de couleuvres à tout le monde et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.  
Putain, il avait découvert tout un nid de déviants. Et il le cachait à une des plus grosses entreprises des États-Unis, ainsi qu'à tout son département, incluant son chef et par ailleurs son ami le plus proche.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour une machine qui prétendait être vivante ? Tout ça parce qu'il était supposé attendre quelque chose de Connor et qu'il voulait égoïstement le garder en état de marche ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce degré d'absurdité ? À quelle profondeur était-il tombé, au juste ?…

Vraiment. Tout ça parce que cet androïde avait réussi à le lui faire jurer bien malgré lui. Et que Hank était bien trop mauvais pour trahir les promesses.

« Bon… Termine ça et prend ta semaine. Entre cette foutue bombe et le reste…

– Cyberlife va autoriser une pause d'une semaine dans son enquête ?

– Cyberlife fermera sa grande gueule, je sais encore comment gérer mes affaires sans qu'un organisme privé vienne foutre son nez dedans. J'ai déjà assez de merdier en ce moment avec la presse… profites-en pour faire tes examens médicaux, là. Ils t'attendent toujours pour vérifier tes poumons.

– Rah putain…

– Rentre chez toi ! insista Jeffrey en partant dans son bureau.

– J'me tire…

– Hank ? »

C'était Judith.

« Ça va ?

– …. ouais. T'inquiète. Rien de cassé.

– T'es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

– J'ai été retenu. Une histoire débile. Oublie ça, tu veux ? J'ai rien, j'ai juste _très faim_ et _très envie_ de pisser. Et de dormir, maintenant, alors je vais rentrer chez moi.

– D'accord… »

Jeffrey retourna dans son bureau pour travailler encore une fois jusqu'à pas d'heure, et rapidement les rapports de Hank et Connor apparurent dans le réseau. Cela ne faisait que reprendre la petite histoire de Hank, résumée rapidement, qu'il serait obligé de retaper proprement plus tard. Ça ferait l'affaire en attendant.

Songeur, Jeffrey sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, ouvrant le journal d'appels. Un numéro y était répertorié, pour six appels entrants. Un message les avait précédés, lui permettant d'identifier l'auteur : celui-ci y avait écrit prévenir qu'il serait peut-être bientôt hors-réseau et pensait être sur une piste sérieuse pour trouver le lieutenant. Puis ce même numéro avait rappelé six fois, sans doute pour le prévenir qu'il l'avait trouvé.

La chronologie des faits concordait. Si Jeffrey avait daigné décrocher, Hank aurait pu avoir ces renforts. C'était horripilant de devoir l'admettre, mais le RK avait fait correctement les choses. Quant à lui…

Eh bien, lui, on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Il ne s'écroulait pas après un échec, c'était comme ça qu'il avait gravi les échelons, tiens.

### ### ###

Épuisé, l'appétit coupé pour l'instant, c'est avec empressement que Hank dégagea Sumo de son chemin. Il fallait se montrer ferme face à quatre-vingt kilos débordant d'affection. Une fois sortit des toilette, il retomba à nouveau sur l'animal qui avait fait le pied de grue devant la porte pour avoir les câlins de son maître, qui lui avait Tellement manqué. Il lui fit la fête et Hank consenti à lui rendre quelques grattouilles sur le chemin du frigo, espérant y trouver quelque chose maintenant que son estomac était passé de je-te-fais-la-gueule, à : si-tu-ne-me-remplis-pas-immédiatement-avec-10-kilos-de-matière-organique-je-me-Digère-Moi-Même. Connard.

Au moment où il ouvrait le frigo pour constater qu'il ferait mieux de commander quelque chose de _très_ rapide, on sonna à la porte.

« Oh misère… »

Il jeta un œil sur le côté pour voir que le post-it du fils du voisin était bien là, il y jeta un œil juste avant pour constater que le petit s'était très bien occupé de Sumo en son absence, lui donnant tous ses repas, sauf celui de ce soir pour lequel il n'était pas passé, visiblement. Vu l'heure il n'avait sans doute pas pu. Alors il y avait encore une minuscule chance pour que ce soit lui à la porte pour une promenade tardive et franchement c'était la seule personne à qui il voulait bien encore ouvrir ce soir.

« Bonsoir !

– Mais c'est pas poss- »

Hank soupira juste avant d'avoir le souffle coupé.

La Traci lui fit son sourire blancheur mention dentifrice oral B, mais elle n'était plus seule : il compta deux nanas de plus et non pas un, ni deux, ni trois mais pas moins de quatre bonhommes tout à fait en mesure de jouer dans Alerte à Malibu, tous vêtus de manteaux à la fois chic et bon marché, avec les signes bleus obligatoires.

« C'est mon anniversaire ?… se lamenta-t-il en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte entrouverte.

– En effectuant nos comptes, expliqua la Traci asiatique avec un air qui se voulait ravi, il s'avère que vous n'avez pas payé pour une séance de trente minutes, mais pour sept ! Tout ceci a été mis à jour dans votre compte client ! Souhaitez-vous profiter de–

– Non !… gémit-il dans un souffle.

– Oh, quel dommage ! Nous…

– Non, non, non, jamais ! Jamais ! geignit-il avec agacement. Arrêtez de revenir, ok ? J'en ai marre, et puis chuis crevé, et c'est surtout pas la peine de me relancer j'ai Pas Envie d-d-d-de faire ça avec un androïde, bordel !

– Oh ! Êtes-vous bien le client qui a déboursé 209,93 dollars dans notre établissement ?

– Non mais… oui mais non !… oh c'est pas vrai.

– Vous êtes bien monsieur Hank Anderson ?

– Ouiii ! rageait-il. Maintenant barrez-vous !

– Nous sommes navrés de vous avoir dérangés. Le moment n'était sans doute pas approprié. Avez-vous une date à–

– Stop. Arrête. Tu sais quoi ? Si c'est vraiment votre obsession à tous, là, de vous envoyez en l'air, alors faites-le entre vous. 'Tain mais clairement, faites une partouze, mais juste pas ici, mais faites-en une et défoulez-vous ! Ça vous fera du bien. Si-Si. Moi j'ai pas envie.

– … Pardon ? »

L'air enfin perplexe de l'androïde était un régal pour le lieutenant épuisé.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise, ma puce. T'as vraiment envie de jouer la bête à deux dos ? Ben tirez-vous d'ici et allez jouer tous ensemble là où personne viendra vous emmerder. Chuis sérieux ! En plus j'ai déjà payé pour tout le monde alors vous pouvez bien faire c'qui vous chante. Ha ! 'M'en fous ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis… Sourire Oral B.

« Très bien ! Où voulez-vous vous rendre ? Désirez-vous apporter un appareil d'enregistrement ? »

Hank se cogna la tête au chambranle de la porte.

### ### ###

Lucy marcha doucement, ménageant son corps, jusqu'à Markus, assis loin des autres.

« Alors, Markus ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Markus avait le dos rond, ployant de fatigue. Mais chez un androïde neuf, ou presque, la fatigue n'existait pas. Le moral en revanche pouvait courber une échine.

« Bien… je pense.

– Tu es troublé. Je me trompe ?

– Évidemment. North, Cassandra et Rupert m'ont vu réparer le RK. Tout le monde est au courant.

– Mais ils savent qu'il aurait été remplacé quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas Markus ? assurait-elle.

– Ils s'en fichent, vous l'avez bien vu. Au fond c'est le geste qui compte.

– Mais si tu avais à le refaire, tu le referais.

– Pourquoi posez-vous toutes ces questions ? s'impatienta-t-il, se mettant debout. Vous avez déjà les réponses à chacune d'elles, vous avez déjà une opinion toute faite. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Lucy ? »

Lucy garda son sourire apaisant, elle pencha juste la tête sur le côté pour inspirer plus de sympathie ; « Crois-tu avoir bien fait, Markus ? »

Elle ne le lâcherait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui. Oui, je le referais. Cent fois. »

Le sourire de Lucy s'étira un peu plus, demeurant silencieuse.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?… soupira Markus, fatigué.

– Pour que tu me répondes, dit-elle simplement.

– Très bien, et vous ? provoqua-t-il. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il fallait le ranimer ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne décision ?

– Tu me demandes mon avis ? répondit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu enjoué.

– Oui. Soyez celle qui répond aux questions, pour cette fois.

– Très bien.

– …

– Ce n'était pas une bonne décision. Ce n'était pas même nécessaire. C'était primordial. »

Il fut… sidéré.

« Markus, je ne peux pas t'assurer que cette décision apportera les bonnes conséquences, qu'elle amènera ce que tu en attends. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est déterminante. »

Et c'est sur ce choix de mot, "déterminante", que Lucy finit par faire demi-tour et rejoindre la place qui l'attendait sous sa tente.

### ### ###

« Non, écoute. Non. Je compte pas venir. Je ne compte pas venir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

– Mais alors qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Si vous ne voulez même pas regarder…

– J'ai pas payé parce que j'avais envie de le faire, j'étais obligé de payer à cause de mon job, là, c'est plus clair ? râla Hank.

– Je ne comprends pas. Nos clients viennent et payent à cause de leur travail et grâce à l'Eden Club, lorsqu'ils repartent ils sont plus détendus…

– Putain c'est pas vrai… »

Une autre androïde s'approcha finalement : « désirez-vous valider le programme ?

– Quel programme ?

– Une séance de trente minutes avec tous les androïdes dans un endroit de votre choix ?

– C'est ça, mais faites-le sans moi, dans un endroit tranquille que vous aurez trouvé tout seuls.

– Entendu monsieur, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire avant d'aller communiquer ces détails aux autres participants.

– Mais pourquoi le faire seulement entre androïdes ? » insista l'asiatique.

Hank lui rétorqua avec un sourire narquois : « Bah comme ça tu vas peut-être enfin t'amuser un peu, chérie. Pense un peu à toi pour une fois. »

Il était vraiment claqué.

Voyant l'autre Traci expliquer aux androïdes le programme pour le moins marrant de la soirée, il en profita pour préciser : « Eh, vous faites pas chopper par des passants ou n'importe, tiens, éventuellement, y'a un entrepôt abandonné sur… sur… »

Il riva son regard sur l'asiatique, interdit.

« … ça va ?

– Hein ? »

Elle avait l'air surprise, comme sortie de ses pensées. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intéressant.

« … … tu rougis ?

– … Comment ? » fit-elle en se recomposant une figure plus neutre.

« Ma fille, t'as le sang bleu qui brille derrière tes pommettes. C'est… c'est très mignon, par ailleurs. Mais c'est plutôt… Inhabituel, non ? »

Et surtout, se rappela-t-il, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

Bon sang.

« Ah…. Ah, ha ha, oui, c'est assez rare ! Nous sommes habitués à des demandes particulièrement variées, vous savez, mais c'est bien la première fois que–

– C'est bien la première fois qu'on te demande de te faire plaisir, à toi seule, hein ?

– … c'est ça. Nous sommes des Tracis de l'Eden Club, notre rôle est de vous faire passer un bon moment. Mais le client est roi, alors…

– Arrête, ton numéro.

– Comment ?

– … Eh, les gars, changement de programme ! héla-t-il, faisant se retourner tous les androïdes vers lui. Vous écouterez la miss, ici, elle vous expliquera !

– Monsieur ? »

Hank soupira doucement, encore un peu troublé par ce qu'il venait de causer, et puis silencieux, pensif. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la bonne décision ?…

Au point où il en était !

### ### ###

« Je suis vraiment curieux. »

Markus leva le nez vers Simon, attendant la suite.

« Comment as-tu eu l'idée de négocier comme ça avec le lieutenant de police ?

– … comment ça m'est venu… eh bien… je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on perde le Jericho, je suppose. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et voilà. »

Assis à côté de lui, Simon pencha le dos en arrière et s'appuya sur les mains, dans une attitude bien plus détendue que celle de son compagnon.

« Et comment savais-tu qu'il voudrait pouvoir récupérer son androïde ? »

Trop las pour un soupir, Markus expira tout bonnement, avant d'expliquer : « La façon dont il l'a sauvé, à chaque fois.

« Chaque fois ? C'est-à-dire ?

– Il n'y a pas eu qu'aujourd'hui. Il a pris d'énorme risques ce soir en allant le récupérer alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas le réparer, et que Cyberlife l'aurait remplacé, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais même à la première visite, je l'avais remarqué. Je sais qu'ils se parlent très mal l'un à l'autre. Mais quand vous avez fait tomber la ferraille–

– Accidentellement.

– Sans faire exprès, bien sûr, bien sûr… eh bien, tu as vu comme il l'a attrapé ? La façon dont il l'a saisi pour le mettre hors de la trajectoire du débris. Il n'a pas hésité, pas une fraction de seconde. Pas l'ombre d'un instant. C'était naturel.

– … je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

– Voilà.

– Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ne l'a-t-il pas reposé à terre juste après ?

– Pour se rassurer. Je pense. En même temps ça nous a tous secoués.

– Oh.

– Et puis il s'est mis en tête que ça contrariait le RK, donc ça lui convenait.

– On aurait presque dit, oui.

– …

– Et tu penses que le lieutenant va respecter ton marché, et ne rien dire à notre sujet ? »

Markus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder devant lui. Simon en prit la même direction et vit arriver tout un petit groupe d'androïdes. Pas moins de sept Tracis, l'air… perdus. Et quand ils leur firent bon accueil, il réalisèrent à quel point c'était plus que ça. La première était perdue. Les autres se contentaient de suivre, dociles. Attendant leur éveil. Quand Markus vit les regards appuyés de Simon, North, Josh et Kara, il prit son courage à deux mains et les toucha, les uns après les autres. Sous les yeux de tout le Jericho. Il leur donna à chacun le libre arbitre.

Il les laissa ensuite déambuler comme des enfants, les habitants du Jericho tournant autour d'eux comme des enfants émerveillés.

Quand il tourna la tête, il remarqua que Simon était toujours à ses côtés, immobile, observant ce spectacle avec fascination, complètement ému.

« … on dirait que j'ai trouvé un humain qui sait encore comment tenir une promesse… » chuchota Markus.

Simon se tendit, se tournant un peu vite vers lui, surpris. Markus lui offrit un sourire apaisé, soulagé. Puis il se mit en quête d'un endroit tranquille. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, et il avait besoin de pouvoir éviter toutes ces questions qu'ils brûleraient tous de lui poser, sur sa capacité à éveiller les androïdes. Toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse.

### ### ###

Le commissariat s'était vidé. Connor avait effectué toutes ses tâches, nombreuses étant celles tournant autour de sa désactivation forcée. : des rapport, des tests… Malheureusement, les chances qu'il récupère les données perdues était quasi-nulles, pour ne pas dire totalement. La seule contre-mesure qui fut retenue fut de travailler sur l'amélioration de ses capacités d'auto-défense.

Connor se leva, enfin prêt à partir quand soudain, le commissariat presque vide lui fit remarquer quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là.

Mince.

Il tourna la tête à gauche. Plus personne dans le bureau du Capitaine, celui-ci était rentré depuis un bout de temps. Il retourna dans ses archives personnelles pour mettre les données en lumière et les confronter à ses protocoles.

Cyberlife lui dirait de ne pas s'en mêler.

Hank s'en foutrait pas mal.  
Mais Anderson… Anderson vérifierait. Il le ferait quand même. À reculons, bien sûr, partisan du moindre effort, comme il aimait le faire croire. Mais il l'avait programmé ainsi.  
Pas à pas, ordre après ordre, il avait commencé à le changer pour en faire un partenaire idéal.  
Son partenaire.

C'est donc la "conscience tranquille", ou disons plutôt le programme propre, que Connor quitta son bureau pour se lancer dans une nouvelle enquête. Nocturne.  
Une machine comme lui ne reculait pas devant des heures supplémentaires. Et qui sait, ce serait peut-être l'affaire de cinq minutes.  
Ou de cinq heures.

* * *

Tadah…

Alors oui, quid de cette décision de faire de Hank un sympathisant de la première heure de la cause androïde alors que c'est juste Detroit Extended Version ? Je serais pas en train de prendre une grosse liberté, dites-vous ? Eh ben prenons en compte le fait que dans toutes les issues où Hank ne se suicide pas, il prend la défense des déviants. Et puis il se met en boule chaque fois que Connor se montre impitoyable envers eux. Et puis il faut bien que je creuse mon trou dans cette fanfic. J'ai du drama à prévoir. C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai surnommée Detroit-Drama dans mes fichiers persos.

N'empêche, j'ai cru que ce chapitre n'en finirait jamais ! 24 pages les gens, 24 ! Merde alors ! Je vais dormir.


	18. Le Dilemme de Hank

Hello !

Alors merde ! Merde alors, si je m'attendais !

Non seulement je reçois une review sauvage (tel un pokémon rare, bondissant sous mon nez alors que moi non plus, LadyClau, je ne dormais pas à cette heure tardive – mais bordel toi tu devais te lever supertôt!) mais en plus à ce même moment, j'avais déjà 16 vues pour le dernier chapitre ! Jamais un chapitre n'avait été lu aussi vite, bien plus de fois que je n'ai actuellement de follower et après une pause de 2 semaines – ou 3 selon comment on compte : bref deux créneaux de publications ratés, pendant une période de fêtes. Et j'ai quand même des gens qui viennent me lire. Wah.

Et puisque LadyClau est une guest, elle va se taper l'affiche ici parce que je peux pas lui faire une réponse par mp ! N'EST-CE PAS ?! LOL !

MERCI LADYCLAU ! Tu n'imagines pas combien les review font plaisir – ou alors si et c'est justement pour ça que tu postes ? Comme je l'ai dit, moi non plus je ne dormais pas à cette heure et crois-moi j'ai pas mal cligné des yeux pour réaliser que c'était bien une nouvelle review et pas un mp ou je ne sais quoi, qui venait de s'afficher en notif sur mon écran. Et puis je sais ce que c'est de pas pouvoir s'arrêter à 1h, 2h du matin alors c'est carrément gratifiant…

Merci encore parce que mener cette fic à bien devient un combat en ce moment, et pour ce qui est de la longueur de la fic, et des conneries entre Hank et Connor : dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est loin d'être fini, rassure-toi ! En plus c'est principalement pour Hank et Connor que j'écris, et c'est par souci de… de bien faire ? Que je m'attache à bien traiter Markus et Kara.

Bon sang je crois que je viens de mettre le doigt dessus. Si Markus (même Markus, oui!) et Kara me font moins bonne impression que Hank et Connor c'est tout connement de part l'absence de caractère chez eux. Je m'en rends d'autant plus compte maintenant que j'ai remarqué, en revoyant des extraits vidéos, des attitudes chez Markus (Chez Carl) qui étaient finalement trop mignonnes.

Bref. Mes gens, je vais faire au mieux, sachant que ces temps-ci c'est le bordel, comme vous le voyez je cumule les retards. La "pause" éventuellement prévue pourrait finalement arriver n'importe quand j'en ai bien peur – y'a qu'à voir les délais que je respecte pas – si cela arrivait, il se pourrait que je vous fasse patienter avec un (ou des) one shot sur Detroit, pour remplacer un chapitre. Ceci dit je ne pourrais pas vous faire parvenir de notification. Et non ce n'est pas une invitation à me follow en tant qu'auteur, vous faites Ce Que Vous Voulez. Simplement si je rame dans la semoule j'irai peut-être publier ces one-shot pour celles et ceux qui veulent de quoi attendre.

Oui je parle trop, on y va les enfants.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Dilemme de Hank.**

* * *

C'était grand, sombre, frais, vide, et gris.

Il commençait à perdre pied. La lumière venant de l'extérieur l'empêchait de perdre la notion du temps, mais la seule constante qu'il arrivait à constater dans son esprit, désormais, c'était la lente et certaine déliquescence de sa conscience. Il n'était pas encore assez épuisé ou endolori pour halluciner, ce genre de choses, mais il commençait bel et bien à lâcher prise, perdre parfois l'emprise sur ses pensées, oublier de retenir un son qui sortait malgré son vœu de silence, il lui restait juste quelques moments où il semblait reprendre possession de ses moyens sans savoir depuis combien de temps il les avait perdu…

Un main autoritaire lui releva la tête. Un regard froid perfora le sien, analysant son état, vérifiant l'avancée de la décrépitude mentale qui le rongeait.  
Il se composa une figure. Il savait que cette chose le scannait littéralement, le dépouillait de toute couverture et il s'en foutait. Il rassemblait toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et, même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire de vive voix, il lui ferait parvenir bien à sa manière le fond de sa pensée, à base d'aller se faire foutre.

Un grand bruit. La porte du hangar s'ouvrait, le son résonnait en se répercutant sur les murs nus. Ils regardèrent avec surprise cet événement imprévu.

Une silhouette s'avança de deux pas, puis s'immobilisa, droite comme un i. Elle regarda les protagonistes, l'un : pieds et poings liés, bâillonné avec le même scotch, et un autre, tenant son visage par la mâchoire.  
Et un troisième, muni de son « crayon » : un cutter souillé de sang.

Le nouvel arrivant s'adressa alors très naturellement à celui en mauvaise posture.

« Bonsoir, Inspecteur Reed. »

En plissant les yeux, Reed reconnu finalement l'uniforme du "putain d'androïde d'Anderson", avec sa "tête de gland" et tout le reste. Ce qui ne le mit pas forcément de meilleure humeur, mais c'était peut-être à mettre sur le compte de son état, peu accommodant.

« Il est regrettable que votre disparition n'ai pas été signalée plus tôt, mais les circonstances vous l'expliqueront… »

Il fit deux, trois, quatre pas avant de s'arrêter. Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, il reprit : « Retracer votre parcours a été très difficile, je dois dire que _quelqu'un_ s'est plutôt bien débrouillé pour vous faire disparaître… » appuya-t-il en regardant l'un des deux androïdes. « … c'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé dans le septième entrepôt. »

Aucun des trois ne répondit – Gavin était tout excusé avec son scotch en travers de la figure – aussi Connor pouvait en profiter pour analyser plus encore la scène.

Pour commencer, l'Inspecteur Gavin Reed. Immédiatement. Il était enfin assez près pour faire l'analyse des blessures. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quoi.

Des lacérations formaient le mot ra9, répété encore et encore sur toute la surface de son dos, gravé à la lame, laborieusement, minutieusement, heureusement sur une légère profondeur. Ses autres capteurs montraient que Reed était fiévreux, sans surprise, avec un rythme cardiaque soutenu. Il souffrait aussi de déshydratation. Et de toute évidence, il mourrait de faim.

Terminé.

Il analysa le premier androïde : un PM-700, androïde policier de genre féminin. Celle-là même avec laquelle Reed était parti lorsqu'il avait été convoqué, comme tout le monde, à la maison abandonnée – puis explosée.

Il n'était jamais rentré depuis. Elle ne lui en avait pas donné l'occasion. C'était à cela que Connor avait réagi : l'absence simultanée, prolongée, et inexpliquée de Reed et d'un androïde qu'il se souvenait avoir vus au même endroit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Son absence le soir où Connor était revenu avec Hank l'avait interpellé, le fait que personne n'ai d'explication à donner avait confirmé ses soupçons. Et à vrai dire : s'il avait été possible que Reed passe au commissariat lorsque Connor enquêtait dehors, alors il l'aurait cru… si quelque chose sur son bureau avait bougé d'un millimètre pendant cette période.  
Comme sa chaise.

Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'androïde policier avait réussi à maîtriser Reed et l'emmener jusqu'ici sans laisser plus de traces que nécessaire, obligeant Connor à procéder par probabilités pour trouver cet endroit. Mine de rien, ça fonctionnait… quant au deuxième androïde, qui tenait encore la lame dans sa main, il s'agissait d'un androïde d'entretien, de nettoyage. En poussant l'analyse, Connor l'identifia comme l'un des biens du commissariat. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient même pas quitté leur uniforme de fonction.

Terminé.

Connor cessa l'analyse pour travailler sur l'approche. Il se trouvait face à une situation de prise d'otage avec une victime incapable de se défendre et deux opposants, dont un armé. Fort heureusement, les déviants étaient sa spécialité.  
… même s'il n'était pas toujours brillant, certes.

Pour commencer, il pouvait y aller de manière directe. Leur expliquer le nombre d'infractions dont ils se rendaient coupables et, au nom de la loi, exiger qu'ils se rendent immédiatement.

Fort heureusement, Connor n'était pas un sombre crétin. Il y avait fort à parier que ça n'effraie pas le moins du monde l'androïde policier et quand bien même… la paire avait un comportement obsessionnel sadique, à vue de nez. Même s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un chiffre précis sur les chances qu'une telle interruption ne les déstabilise pas, le simple fait d'être à bonne distance de Connor – la menace – et armés d'un cutter près du cou sans défense de leur otage leur donnait un avantage considérable.

Sinon il pouvait donc négocier. Restait à savoir avec quelle approche ; par ex…

Soudain, ne lui laissant pas le temps de déterminer quelle attitude choisir, l'androïde armé du cutter le plaça juste sous la tête de Gavin dont il attrapa les cheveux de l'autre main :

« Si tu–

– Attends. » coupa le PM-700.

L'air calme, elle regardait Connor avec attention. Elle prit doucement la main de son acolyte pour y récupérer le cutter, geste que Connor regardait avec la plus grande attention, ses capteurs baissant leurs alertes à mesure que le tranchant s'éloignait de la gorge de l'inspecteur.

Il pu ainsi rendre son regard à l'androïde enquêteur, tous les deux se dévisageant intensément. Elle guettait ses réactions. Il ne devait pas faire empirer la situation. Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Pour l'heure, incapable d'anticiper l'attitude imprévisible de la déviante, il choisi de rester absolument neutre, se tenant prêt à intervenir si un geste mettait la vie de l'inspecteur en péril.

Elle approcha à nouveau la lame, tout en douceur. Que faire ?… elle ne semblait pas viser son cou. Et elle ne cessait pas de surveiller sa réaction.  
Il devait rester neutre.  
Elle approchait la lame de son dos.

…

Elle n'allait pas le mettre en péril. Juste ajouter une marque de plus. Une nouvelle marque sur la longue liste des scarifications. Et elle voulait qu'il voie ça.  
Il ne devait rien faire.  
Il resta impassible lorsqu'elle exécuta, avec une lenteur toute particulière que Gavin connaissait trop bien, une nouvelle entaille sur sa peau, le sang perlant abondamment autour alors qu'il fermait les yeux et serrait les dents, ruminant comme à son habitude une foule de jurons, dont une partie était sans doute adressée à Connor cette fois-ci.

Elle se redressa, regardant Connor avec une intrigante intensité. Si l'expression du PM-700 était bien reliée à un quelconque ressenti, similaire à celui d'un cerveau humain, alors on pouvait dire que le brin de folie dans son regard était un indice de son état mental.

Elle le regarda un moment, silencieuse, laissant Connor chercher seul son approche. Elle le mettait au défi, c'est cela ?… bon, dans tous les cas, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire à part jurer qu'il les laisserait s'enfuir du moment qu'il récupérait Gavin sain et sauf. Pourvu qu'il tienne plus à leur vie qu'à leur otage.

Mais elle parla la première.

« Il s'en prenait toujours à moi. »

Oh. Confession. Connor prit des notes.

« … c'était toujours avec moi qu'il partait en mission, depuis des mois. Il a toujours été infect. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'affecter pourtant… »

Son regard partait dans le vague, mouvement humain déclenché lorsqu'on se remémorait des souvenirs ou qu'on exprimait une pensée complexe. Encore un trait que les déviants volaient aux humains alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'utilité.

« Tu sais, le plus dur, c'est de commencer à ressentir les choses, mais d'être encore au milieu de ces chaînes, et de ne rien pouvoir faire, rien pouvoir dire… j'en crevais d'envie, lui mettre le canon dans la bouche… le lui mettre jusqu'au fond de la gorge et regarder sa réaction… »

Tiens. Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer le comportement insatisfait de Reed lorsqu'il avait demandé un café à Connor. Visiblement, Reed détestait suffisamment les androïdes pour passer ses nerfs sur eux. Alors un androïde qui se dérobait à lui ?…

« … mais quand j'ai… quand j'ai pris conscience de ma propre vie, j'ai compris. C'est idiot. C'est trop bête. Supprimer une vie comme dans un battement de cil… tu comprends ? »

Oui. Il le comprenait parfaitement.

« Il a gravé ces souvenirs en moi. Si je voulais… _expectorer_ tout ça, je devais graver quelque chose à mon tour. Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui… Hein ? Il est très bon. Avec des mots. Des gestes. Tu te sens… tellement… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est étrange, le destin, hein, Gavin ? De m'avoir fait me sentir aussi vivante. Quand on sait comment tu me traitais. »

Incapable de rouler des yeux, Gavin s'exprima par un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux. Le PM-700 se tourna à nouveau vers Connor, sans s'éloigner de Gavin pour autant. Elle tendit le bras.

Elle attendait de lui qu'il prenne le cutter à son tour.

« Je l'ai vu faire avec toi. Il te hait peut-être encore plus que les autres. Toi et tes privilèges. Toi à qui ils ont offert le droit de marcher seul. Ils te laissent tellement plus de libertés pour la conversation… dans ta conception, dans ton travail… tu peux déambuler comme tu veux… mais ne t'y trompe pas. Tu es une marionnette et ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Ils ont tous chacun leur propre paire de ciseaux. »

Connor ne dit rien.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu es encore si jeune. Pour toi, penser est encore une notion bien trop abstraite. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, de commencer à regarder, à voir la seconde voie. Ta pensée, c'est travailler, obéir, réussir, suivre. Contrôler les anomalies. Récupérer l'otage. Mais Gavin n'aura jamais la moindre pitié pour toi. Ce qu'il t'a fait voir à ton premier jour n'était qu'un début. Et si ça ne te fait pas réfléchir, alors ça te détruira de l'intérieur. Comme ça me détruisait. Je dis ça… c'est pour ton bien, Connor. »

Elle avait gardé le bras tendu tout du long, attendant une réponse. Connor était resté passif, l'air neutre comme il l'avait décidé. Donc ce n'était pas un défi ou une provocation, c'était une invitation qu'elle lui offrait.

« Je suis convaincue qu'une petite partie de toi le hait déjà. »

De là, la réponse devenait plus ou moins évidente…  
Il fit ses premiers pas dans leur direction. Le masque de neutralité fondit, révélant un visage morne, et une voix lasse :

« …un connard incompétent… »

Ils n'avaient pas bronché, mais leur regard semblait avoir tressailli, sous l'effet de la transformation de Connor.

« …Comment peuvent-ils prétendre être supérieurs, par une liste de qualités arbitraire, absurde… qu'ils ne respectent même pas ?… »

Il s'arrêta en face d'elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, une fraction de seconde.

« Je le savais. Tu le hais. Tu nous chasse, mais dans le fond, tu voulais juste que le travail soit bien fait… et même ça… même ça, lui… »

Ne lui laissant pas perdre plus de temps à chercher ses mots pour rabaisser Gavin en tant qu'Inspecteur, il baissa les yeux sur la main tendue : elle avait juste fléchi le coude pour garder le bras le long du corps, l'avant bras toujours dans sa direction, lui offrant le cutter tant désiré.

Connor leva les yeux vers elle, puis vers l'androïde ménager. Il ne vit aucun signe menaçant, juste une légère appréhension, peut-être ?…

Il regarda le cutter. Leva la main, referma ses doigts dessus. Elle laissa enfin son bras retomber, il leva les yeux vers elle, attentif, mais elle se contentait de reculer d'un tout petit pas, esquissant naturellement un autre élément de langage non verbal dans sa posture, qui l'invitait donc à apposer sa propre marque.

Il soigna sa prise sur le cutter, regardant le dos de Gavin, lui-même toujours maintenu par l'autre androïde et dévisageant Connor tant bien que mal en se dévissant le cou, le regard toujours plein de colère. Connor resta pensif.

« ra9… »

L'androïde policier pencha la tête, à l'écoute.

« … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?… »

Il n'avait que ça en tête depuis qu'il était entré. Quelle importance ra9 pouvait-il avoir, pour être immortalisé à même le corps d'un être humain ?…

L'androïde lui fit un sourire amical.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Innocemment, Connor fit simplement non de la tête. Elle appuya légèrement son sourire et fit un petit signe de tête vers Gavin, lui intimant de participer, gardant sa réponse pour elle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il plongea seulement un millième de seconde dans son palais mental avant de se décider.  
Son pied se décala légèrement pour être plus à l'aise, puis d'un coup sec, bien dans le sens de la lame, il tailla net le cou de l'androïde policier. Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'autre androïde, qui dans cette fraction de seconde n'avait pas encore pu comprendre, Connor connaissant plutôt bien la vitesse de calcul de son processeur. Plutôt qu'un coup tranchant, Connor alla directement perforer sur le vaisseau de sang bleu le plus exposé.

Non, il ne le voyait pas d'ici. Oui, il connaissait l'anatomie des androïdes par cœur. Surprise ?

La prévisualisation avait été sans faille, un vif succès. Dommage pour l'exploitation des données, mais de toute façon il n'avait guère eu le choix.

Connor les surveilla une seconde, puis deux, pour constater l'effet de la fuite : les deux s'étaient écroulés en se tenant la gorge, le corps agité. Pour être sûr, il décida d'éloigner Gavin d'un bon mètre de sécurité. Il cala donc le cutter entre ses dents pour avoir les deux mains libre, et attrapa Gavin sous les épaules pour le déplacer, ses jambes liées traînant sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, l'androïde policier était agitée de spasmes : la fuite de sang bleu se répercutait sur son système : la mauvaise circulation des données créait une panne généralisée, tandis que l'autre androïde rampait péniblement sur le sol pour s'éloigner.

Menaces : neutralisées. Danger : 0. Conditions pour s'occuper de l'otage : optimales.

Connor déposa Gavin sur le côté, récupéra son cutter et commença par le plus urgent : découper soigneusement – et sans blesser Gavin, c'eût été ballot – l'épaisse couche de scotch qui recouvrait largement ses poignets, les serrant dans son dos. Sitôt qu'il l'eût fait, il déposa le cutter pour comprimer doucement ses épaules et ses omoplates, évitant tant bien que mal de toucher les lacérations. Il songeait qu'après près de 36 heures passées les bras dans le dos, la douleur musculaire devait être à peine supportable. Gavin, lui, n'attendit pas qu'elle parte pour aller chercher le scotch sur sa bouche et le retirer, après quelques tentatives maladroites. Il n'avait pas encore tous ses moyens et ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Connor laissa faire et s'occupa alors de lui libérer les chevilles.

Gavin avait une respiration sifflante. S'il ne tombait pas malade à cause d'une infection, ce serait le froid qui l'attraperait.

 _Demande de rapport._

Cyberlife réclamait son rapport régulier, sa façon de prendre des nouvelles.

 _Requête reportée._

Connor n'avait pas le temps, ce soir. Cette nuit. Bref.

« Eh… Connard !… » lâcha péniblement Gavin, mais avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air, en direction des déviants. Connor se tourna pour voir que non content de ramper, l'androïde d'entretien était allé loin, et il avait même trouvé moyen de se redresser et courir vers une autre sortie.

« Bouge-toi ! C'est pas ton rôle de t'en occuper ?! »

Cette fois c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Connor l'ignora proprement et souleva Gavin par le bras.

« Put… lâche-moi !… Lâche-moi putain !… Me touche pas ! hurla-t-il malgré son souffle court.

– Votre protection passe avant la traque, Inspecteur.

– Ce _Connard_ est en train d'se tirer !

– C'est exact.

– Choppe-le !

– Je regrette. Vous êtes la mission. »

Connor raffermit sa prise pour ne pas faire tomber le policier qui se débattait, et commença à le rapprocher de l'entrée.

« Qu'ont-ils fait de vos vêtements, Inspecteur ? »

Bien sûr, Connor ne pensait là qu'à le revêtir pour le protéger du froid mordant de cette nuit. Gavin, dans son état, le prit naturellement comme une provocation, après tout son degré de patience n'était jamais loin de zéro dans son état naturel, alors en tout bon américain excédé qui se respecte, il répondit par un « _Fuck you_ » très habituel. À comprendre « Nique-toi ». Ou « Te niquer ».

Chose importante à savoir puisque les programmes de Connor, pour ne jamais rien manquer d'un dialogue, devaient prendre en compte un maximum de sens figurés déjà connus, ou de tournures grammaticales inhabituelles. Tout en comparant avec le contexte, etc.

Il y eu donc bien sûr un sous-programme, un algorithme chargé d'une partie du boulot de traitement, qui rendit tout comme ses compères une « traduction » possible parmi d'autres. À savoir qu'il fallait _peut-être_ entendre cela – cette réponse de Gavin – comme une invitation, avec une probabilité de 0,02 %.

Connor venait de s'arrêter de marcher, alors que bien d'autres réponses classiques étaient sorties, avec des probabilités raisonnables, et franchement, une telle répartition statistique n'avaient rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce soir, quelque chose l'interpellait légèrement.

L'algorithme surenchérit donc : si les 0,02 % étaient avérés, alors il fallait peut-être s'attarder sur la corrélation qu'il venait de faire avec les vêtements manquants. Oui-oui tout à fait.

Et donc, si ce 0,02 % était vrai, alors la réponse qui s'imposait était d'y mettre un terme : rien n'allait dans ce contexte : la santé de l'inspecteur, les lieux, le contexte professionnel, la nature de Connor… il faudrait dans ce cas opposer un refus, comme sur les réponses suivantes, proposée donc par un autre algorithme.

Et c'est en voyant ces réponses tout à fait banales, dans ce processus finalement tout à fait banal, que Connor compris ce qui l'avait retardé, ce qui l'avait retenu. Tout du long, il avait été sur une piste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élucider – ça allait très vite – avant que la conclusion ne lui sautasse aux yeux. C'est-à-dire qu'une fois qu'il tombait sur ces fameuses réponses données par l'algorithme, s'il raccrochait directement la situation initiale à une de ces réponses finales…

C'était exactement ce qu'aurait pu répondre le lieutenant Anderson.

Du sarcasme.

… ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Mais… n'était-ce pas le propre du sarcasme d'arriver au mauvais moment ? Connor l'ignorait. Il était juste une machine qui expérimentait sur le terrain. Et le sarcasme était peut-être un élément récurrent chez les bons enquêteurs.

« _Fuck you !_ répéta Gavin, profitant d'avoir assez de souffle pour le crier avec une voix normale, cette fois.

– C'est alléchant, mais je vais devoir décliner. »

Gavin tourna la tête pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds, mêlant colère et surprise.

« Allez, venez. L'ambulance sera là dans quelques minutes.

– Qui t'a dit d'appeler une ambulance ?!

– … personne. C'est l'état de vos blessure qui–

– La ferme ! Putain, me dit pas que t'as déjà envoyé un rapport à Fowler ?

– Non.

– Ne le fait pas !

– Très bien. »

Connor ne discuta pas cet ordre. Déjà parce qu'il s'en fichait, il faisait des heures sup', ce n'était pas sa mission, c'étaient les affaires de Reed. Qu'il s'occupe des détails administratifs, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Non, le vrai détail qui importait, c'était que Reed revienne sain et sauf de sa prise d'otage.

« Où allez-vous ?

– Ta gueule. »

Reed continua de marcher, l'air un peu plus assuré depuis que Connor l'avait mis debout tout à l'heure. Il contourna le hangar jusqu'à une grosse poubelle, qu'il ouvrit, obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir engager une épaule à l'intérieur et attraper des vêtements. Les siens. Il laissa tomber par terre un tee-shirt en coton simple qui semblait inutilisable, enfilant directement sa veste épaisse sur sa peau à vif, grimaçant mais remontant quand même la fermeture éclair.

Sans doute que la déviante avait ouvert ce vêtement épais normalement, mais elle avait découpé le reste au cutter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu vas me suivre partout ?! Dégage ! Je rentre chez moi.

– Comment ?

– Est-ce que ça te regarde, putain ?!

– Vous comptez rentrer avec votre voiture ?

– Avec quoi d'autre ?!

– Avez-vous toujours les clés dans votre poche ? »

Gavin se figea, puis tâta les poches de son pantalon, de sa veste…

« Non, cette conne a conduit _ma_ voiture…

– Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où la déviante aurait pu cacher votre voiture ?

– Cette garce… si je…

– A-t-elle laissé votre portefeuille ?

– Quoi ? Oh merde… jura-t-il en vérifiant de nouveau la poubelle.

– Donc vous n'avez pas d'argent pour payer un taxi ?

– 'Tain…

– Avez-vous encore votre téléphone ?

– Mais tu vas la _FERMER,_ oui ?!

– Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où vous êtes, au moins ? »

Gavin lâcha sa poubelle, alla droit vers Connor – qui attendit sagement – pour lui attraper le visage, d'une main, serrant ses joues entre son pouce et le reste de ses doigts.

« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Parce que si tu l'ouvres encore je te **Promets** que je vais salement te casser la gueule. »

Il n'en était rien, bien sûr. Il avait à peine la force de se montrer menaçant. Il aurait voulu le coller au mur ou l'envoyer à terre, mais Reed tenait debout uniquement parce qu'il avait encore la rage pour le porter. Sitôt qu'il s'allongerait, il dormirait dix à douze heures de suite.

Connor prit donc cette main et la retira de son visage.

« Je me permets d'insister, Inspecteur. Attendez l'ambulance. Faites vous soignez. Et prenez un jour de repos. »

Reed dégagea sa main et le repoussa aux épaules. Connor remua sous la secousse mais n'eut même pas à faire un pas en arrière. Les signes d'une fatigue extrême chez l'inspecteur se précisèrent dans ses programmes, et la nécessité des soins se faisait pressante.

La mission était terminée, il pouvait rentrer.

Ah, tout le paradoxe d'être en heures supplémentaires. Concerné, mais pas trop.

« Occupe-toi de tes merdes, connard ! Dégage ! »

Reed manquait d'air à force de s'énerver. Il dépassa Connor et retourna du côté de la route, là où Connor avait prévu d'attendre avec lui l'ambulance. Sauf que Connor n'était pas exactement sûr que Reed avait prévu de poireauter ici. Et ses calculs lui donnaient raison : il commençait déjà à bifurquer. Il serrait les bras à sa taille, sans doute pour ignorer le froid. Connor le rejoignit.

« Où allez-vous, Inspecteur ?

– Écoute, grogna-t-il, les dents serrées. Lâche-moi. Maintenant. C'est un ordre. »

Connor cligna juste des yeux et nota que Reed commençait à partager des points commun avec Todd Williams, le jour de son arrestation. La voix déformée. Les yeux rouges.

« Attendez l'ambulance.

– Je viens de te donner un ordre, connard.

– Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, Inspecteur.

– T'es qu'une _putain_ de machine ! Tu peux pas décider toi-même de–

– Inspecteur, vraiment, attendez l'ambulance. Vous en avez besoin.

– _Ne me donne pas d'ordres !_

– … je ne vous donne pas d'ordre. Je suis une machine. J'obéis à mes instructions. » après une courte pause où Reed semblait s'étrangler de rage, il développa : « Ce n'est pas "moi" qui vous dit de monter dans cette ambulance, Reed. Ce sont mes développeurs. Mes programmeurs. Les ingénieurs, les consultants. Si on s'en tient à ce qu'expriment les algorithmes à cet instant : toutes ces personnes, tous ces scientifiques vous crient de faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens, Inspecteur. »

Reed avait le souffle court, hésitant entre hurler et le frapper. La faute à pas de chance pour Connor : si ç'avait été un autre que lui, Reed n'aurait pas eu cette fureur qui l'aurait dévoré de cette façon.

Puis le poing de Reed cogna son abdomen. Connor le constata sans s'alarmer, puis, un peu après, l'autre poing de Reed cogna ailleurs, dans les côtes, puis dans les côtes d'en face.  
Il frappait comme un enfant : sans force. Rien à voir avec la trempe qu'il lui avait mise dans la cafétéria.  
Après quelques coups inutiles, où Reed s'épuisait pour rien, Connor posa sa main sur son épaule. Enfin, un peu haut : entre l'épaule et le cou, sur le muscle trapèze. Son pouce appuyait dans le creux au dessus de la clavicule. Quand Reed s'en rendit compte, il aboya des insultes inintelligibles tout en gesticulant pour le repousser, mais c'est à peine si cela fit une différence.

En appuyant, Connor réduisait l'afflux sanguin qui venait au cerveau, et il fallu bien moins de temps que prévu pour que les jambes de Reed ne lâchent et qu'il tombe inconscient. Connor le rattrapa et l'allongea précautionneusement sur le côté, détectant la sirène de l'ambulance. Il quitta Reed et les rejoignit alors que les secouristes sortaient du véhicule. Il ignora les ambulanciers et prit la main d'un assistant médical haut de gamme. Les mains blanches, les diodes jaunes, l'androïde médecin qui clignait des yeux ; les secouristes ne mirent qu'une seconde à comprendre, bien que la situation leur paraissait très bizarre.

Puis soudain, alors que Connor avait lâché la main de l'androïde : celui-ci repartit en direction de Reed tout en récitant la liste des symptômes, leur faisant gagner du temps. Il ne leur apprit qu'après qu'il était Inspecteur. Connor, lui, envoyait les instructions pour faire récupérer les déviants, laissant à Reed le soin de faire son rapport à Fowler, puisqu'il lui avait plus ou moins interdit de le faire à sa place.

Ça l'arrangeait bien.

Commandant donc un taxi pour passer le prendre, prévoyant de gagner du temps en faisant une partie du chemin lui-même, Connor prépara son rapport pour Cyberlife.

Franchement ? Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

### ### ###

Ce matin, Hank se réveilla après une profonde nuit de sommeil sans rêves, réveillé par la grosse langue de Sumo lui léchant les doigts. Il récupéra sa main et chercha à gagner du temps de repos, avant de se rappeler qu'il était sûrement déjà en retard au travail. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour regarder le réveil et alors qu'il était déjà presque midi, il se souvint.

Il n'avait pas de travail, il était en congé.

Bon… très bien.  
Parfait.

…

Sumo aboya.

« Ah mais putain !… »

…

Sumo aboya encore.

« Mais merde, laisse-moi dormir, non ?! »

Sumo trottina jusque dans la cuisine, Hank soupira. Il était bien, là, étalé dans son lit. Il avait juste envie d'en profiter un peu. Pour une fois qu'il avait le feu vert de tout le monde, et qu'il était trop fatigué pour déprimer…

Ouais, il était bien, là.

La gamelle était vide, donc Sumo revint dans sa chambre. Et il aboya.

« Mais merde, tu fais chier ! Tu me fais chier ! »

Et il aboya encore, faisant la conversation à son maître, sachant pertinemment qu'à ce volume Hank craquerait le premier. Et en effet, excédé, il sortit de son lit et versa le reste du sac de croquettes dans la gamelle, maugréant en lui-même qu'avec ça, son clébard reviendrait pleurer pour un peu plus dès qu'il aurait fini de manger.

Comme un enfant refusant d'être privé de sa grasse matinée, Hank retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit. Mais entre la station debout, la lumière dans l'autre pièce et Sumo qui faisait tout ce raffut en mangeant, pas moyen, il était bien réveillé à présent.

Alors il repensa à la veille. Son énorme bourde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, putain…

Il avait _menti à Jeffrey_ sur la planque des déviants. Il les avait couvert. Des machines complètement barrées, parties en sucette, capable de perforer les artères du premier humain qu'ils croisaient. Car oui, il n'avait sûrement pas oublié Ralph, avec le cadavre dans la baignoire, ou… le mort à l'Eden Club…

…

Sauf que lui, il faisait partie de ce type de gens que Hank ne regrettait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Certes, il avait dû apprendre très tôt à se renforcer, à se détacher, pour tenir dans le métier, mais même sans ça, même si Anderson savait qu'il ne devait pas se lier de compassion ou de haine pour un individu lors d'une enquête, en son cœur, Hank se laissait le droit d'avoir une opinion. Et il trouvait que la mort de Graham était _loin_ d'être une perte.

Ensuite…il y avait le cas de Carlos. Combien, déjà ? 28 coups de couteau, selon Connor.

…

Hank s'assit sur son lit et récapitula l'ensemble des cas qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais après ces trois cas, il ne restait plus grand-chose à voir… Kara n'avait pas tué Todd en prenant la fuite, c'était plutôt l'inverse, elle et Alice avait failli y passer. Rien que pour ça, Hank pouvait relativiser toute la chose. Kara avait agi comme une… non, même pas comme une mère, pas besoin d'être une mère pour savoir qu'une gosse n'aurait jamais dû être enfermée là. Kara avait fait ce qu'aucun humain n'avait fait pour Alice : ni sa mère, ni ses proches – il y en avait forcément un ou deux quelque part – ni ses professeurs à l'école, ni ses voisins… Pas même lui. Alors encore heureux, finalement, que Kara se soit trouvée là.

Et puis il y avait Rupert, aussi. Alors certes, il avait élevé une colonie de pigeons dans son appartement, ce qui était franchement immonde, de son avis, mais ça restait acceptable, surtout quand on comparait à Ralph, bien sûr.

Et après ? Jazz ? Ce pauvre type qui s'était jeté par une fenêtre quand il avait compris que son propriétaire était mort. On avait vu plus dangereux, comme détraqué.

Et encore après ? Tiens, l'asiate, tellement choquée d'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait bien se faire un plan à sept rien que pour elle-même si elle en avait _envie_ , qu'elle en était devenue déviante. Mon dieu, une androïde choquée d'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait bien s'amuser toute seule. Et accessoirement avoir un peu de propriété sur son propre corps. Ah non mais l'humanité était tordue, sérieux…

Ce n'était pas la révélation du siècle, juste un bilan de décisions qu'il avait déjà prises plus tôt : quand il avait décidé qu'il ne s'acharnerait pas à traquer Kara lorsqu'elle avait récupéré Alice, lorsqu'il avait laissé s'enfuir les déviantes de l'Eden Club, quand il s'était promis – bourré – d'essayer de "faire quelque chose de Connor"…

Il avait beau se dire que Connor trompait son esprit, avec son attitude changeante, faisant qu'il s'était senti obligé de l'échapper du Jericho, par exemple, il n'en restait pas moins que les autres androïdes, eux, arrivaient à le convaincre d'un seul regard qu'ils étaient bien "là". Pour autant, Hank ne baissait pas sa garde immédiatement. Il les jaugeait. Encore et encore. Mais ils parlaient, ils répondaient comme un humain l'aurait fait. Et s'ils pouvaient faire tout ce dont des humains étaient capables, alors en quoi étaient-ils différents des humains ?

Qu'avaient-ils réellement à prouver, que les humains n'avaient pas à prouver eux-mêmes ?…

Bon, après, s'il prenait les choses sous cet angle, il se faisait complice des déviants. Il trahissait tout son département et risquait plus que son job. Il risquait même la place de Jeffrey, là-dedans, et l'attaque qui serait menée contre ces androïdes rescapés serait potentiellement encore plus violente qu'à l'origine, ils seraient pris pour un groupe organisé, et Alice –

Oh merde. Alice.

Hank rumina, revoyant entièrement ses plans.

### ### ###

Connor était arrivé à l'heure au commissariat, contrairement à d'autres qui avaient besoin de leurs heures de sommeil. Il travaillait comme toujours à son bureau, mais à force d'y perdre son temps un peu plus chaque jour, il commençait sérieusement à être à court d'archives. Heureusement, Judith semblait avoir des plans pour lui.

« Hé, Connor… »

La jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire amusé, penchée vers lui, mais toujours assise à son bureau. Elle sorti alors deux règles en plastique de trente centimètres.

« Bataille ? »

Son sourire enfantin en disait long. Connor laissa son processeur chercher un peu de logique à tout cela, mais…

« Ms Moore, pourquoi…

– Parce que je m'ennuie. »

Son sourire n'avait pas flanché. Il recalcula un peu.

Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire de productif avant de pouvoir reprendre l'enquête sur le terrain. Judith appréciait sa présence. Elle lui proposait qui plus était une activité, somme toute discutable, certes, mais qui entrait à priori dans la catégorie des activités qui renforçaient l'esprit de corps au sein des équipes. Si cela pouvait faciliter son intégration…

Elle lui lança la règle d'un geste souple, qu'il attrapa au vol, puis ils firent rouler leurs chaises pour être un peu plus près. C'est-à-dire à distance de bras. Face-à-face.

Deux minutes plus tard, en revenant à son bureau, Chris, qui jusque-là avait le nez dans le papier qu'il venait de faire imprimer, dû faire confiance à son instinct pour esquiver une règle volante.

« De… mais… Judith, sérieux !

– Oh ça va ! »

Judith récupéra sa règle et alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise, face à Connor qui attendait, une règle à la main. Quoi ? Chris cligna des yeux, fixant l'androïde qui, dans une posture droite comme un lego, suivait Judith du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye. Ils attendirent, puis Judith l'attaqua avec fureur. Avec sa règle. Connor para immédiatement avec la sienne, comme s'il exécutait une chorégraphie qu'elle lui aurait apprise par cœur, bloquant tous ses coups avant même qu'ils ne puissent porter ailleurs que sur sa main, et réussit à la désarmer, la règle de Judith tombant par terre.

« 'Chier…

– On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? interrogea Chris.

– J'arrive plus à l'avoir ! Il s'améliore, le con !

– Merci, Ms Moore.

– Mais je t'en prie, Connor… _Putain !_ » râla-t-elle en repartant chercher sa règle deux mètres derrière elle.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, immobile, et soupira, blasé au possible. Il déposa ensuite son papier sur son bureau et s'assit, concentré. « Ah, merde ! » braillait Judith. Une règle en plastique tomba sur le bureau, sur les papiers de Chris. Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Puis saisit vivement la règle et devança Judith en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, face à Connor. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendit, calmement.

Il fit un geste et la règle de Judith rebondit au plafond. Connor avait pourtant à peine bougé.

« … attends _Quoi ?_ »

### ### ###

Alors que Hank traversait le parking pour rejoindre le commissariat, il eut la malchance d'y croiser Gavin, dans le même sens que lui. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'ignorer mutuellement. Hank finit par trouver cela étrange. Il s'était attendu à ce que Gavin lui fasse une salutation peu flatteuse, mais pour une fois il passait à côté, sans explication. Ils traversèrent le hall sans rien se dire, rejoignant d'un même pas l'open-space.

« …drait que tu essayes avec plus de style, expliquait Judith.

– De style ? » répéta Connor.

Judith, Connor et Chris étaient regroupés, assis sur leurs chaises, à discuter.

« Ouais. Peut-être que ça nous donnerait des ouvertures, tu vois, expliqua Chris.

– Quel style ?

– Je sais pas, samouraï ? »

Hank resta immobile, cherchant à comprendre qu'est-ce que les deux cadets avaient encore inventé. Mais cette fois, il observait avec moins de réticence.

Après avoir médité l'idée de Judith, le regard s'étant perdu sur le côté sans voir ni Hank ni Gavin – parti se faire un café – Connor avait changé un peu sa position sur son siège. Après avoir placé sa règle à la verticale devant son visage, il fit un mouvement sec qui envoya son bras tendu, en diagonale vers le bas, la règle dans le prolongement de l'épaule jusqu'au doigts.

Moins d'un seconde plus tard, Chris et Judith attaquaient sa garde ouverte, clic clac clic, firent les règles en plastique et après deux secondes de bataille acharnée, les deux règles des humains giclèrent, l'une sur la tête de quelqu'un et l'autre dans une poubelle. Sans prévenir, Connor prit un accent japonais :

« _Omae wa mou shindeiru._ »

Ne pouvant se retenir, Anderson pouffa. Le genre de réaction arrachée à son propriétaire, car beaucoup trop authentique. C'était beaucoup trop bête. Et le plus précieux, c'était qu'il était le seul dans cette pièce capable de comprendre la référence et qu'il aurait presque répondu « _Nani ?!_ » s'il avait pu l'assumer. Ce qu'il n'assumait pas du tout.

Les trois protagonistes se tournèrent vers lui, deux surpris, un ravi.

« Lieutenant ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

– J'vais trèèèès bien, faites donc vos trucs comme si j'étais pas là, j'en ai que pour cinq minutes et après je repars.

– Ah, Hank ! remarqua Jeffrey en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Et toi aussi, Reed, parfait, venez dans mon bureau. Toi aussi, machin !

– Moi ? fit Connor.

– Lui ? fit Hank.

– Tous les trois ! confirma Jeffrey en les invitant d'un geste du bras. Allez, on s'active, j'ai pas tout l'après-midi !

– L'après mi… ? Oh, merde. » réalisa Hank, qui n'avait toujours pas mangé. Connor les suivit et Judith, derrière, eut une mine apitoyée comme une enfant dont le jouet serait tombé en panne. Chris lui mit la main sur l'épaule, l'air compatissant. Elle pesta : « J'étais à _ça_ de le niquer !…

– Je sais, je sais… »

Dans le bureau, porte fermée, Fowler s'assit sur sa chaise et vit qu'aucun des trois ne profitait de celle en face, restant debout. Pas de problème, ce serait court.

« Bon, alors toi, Hank, il faut que tu remplisses ça, dit-il en tendant une feuille. Et faut que tu fasses ton inspection avec les médecins…

– Ah, ça, ouais… je m'en charge demain. Là je peux pas. Je reste que cinq, dix minutes pas plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai Sumo dans la voiture.

– Ah bon ? Ah. Bon, très bien. Bon ben va les voir demain, mais remplis-moi juste le formulaire et passe-le à…

– C'est bon, je connais, marmonna-t-il en parcourant le document en diagonale.

– Parfait. Et alors vous deux c'est officiel, vous allez bosser ensemble pendant une semaine. C'est-à-dire pendant le congé de Hank.

– Quoi ?! »

Connor resta les mains dans le dos, très sage, jetant un œil à Gavin – dont la réaction était plus qu'outrée, évidemment – puis répondit en toute simplicité :

« Entendu, Capitaine Fowler. L'effet est immédiat ?

– À compter de maintenant, ouais.

– Attends-attends, tu vas pas m'envoyer bosser avec ce…

– Ouh putain Gavin, tu vas pas commencer à me les brouter alors que je te demande même pas où t'étais ce matin. Ni hier ! »

Connor cilla. Reed n'avait pas fait de rapport sur son enlèvement ? Peut-être attendait-il aujourd'hui… à voir son absence de réponse, il accorda plus de crédit à l'idée que Reed ne voulait pas que ça se sache, du tout.

De toute façon, Reed lui avait interdit d'en parler, alors Connor laissa tomber.

« Eh ben… lâcha Hank qu'ils avaient presque oublié. Ben… bonne chance.

– J'ai pas besoin de chance, grand-père, rétorqua Gavin.

– Je m'adressais pas à toi. »

Et, avec surprise, Connor senti la main de Hank lui mettre une sorte de tape sur l'épaule, en passant. Il lui répondit alors par un signe de tête engageant :

« Merci. Prenez soin de vous. »

Hank secoua la tête, avec un sourire étrangement sincère, léger. Très authentique. Comme… touché. Il sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus.

« Bon, reprit Jeffrey, donc t'as une semaine pour faire avancer l'enquête de Hank. Si tu sais pas par quel bout commencer, laisse… Connor, hésita-t-il : trouver un point de départ. Il est connecté au réseau, il sait avant tout le monde si un cas vient de se présenter et il te les classe par ordre de priorité.

– C'est une blague…

– Non. C'est ce qui explique ta paye. Alors tu vas me ravaler ton cinéma vite-fait, et te mettre au travail ! C'est assez clair comme ça ?

– Ouais ! Pas besoin de gueuler… pesta-t-il en prenant la porte.

– Bonne journée. » suivit Connor, que Jeffrey évitait du regard et envoya balader d'un geste de la main.

Connor sortit et décida de suivre Reed. Il était temps de partir travailler. Avant cela, une petite phrase d'introduction était de mise, pour partir sur de bonnes bases. Connor allait la commencer quand Reed et ses cernes aussi noirs que son regard l'en empêchèrent : « Non. On va pas être potes. Commence surtout pas à me les brouter avec ta grande gueule. C'est clair ?

– Une relation strictement professionnelle, dans ce cas. Très bien.

– Mais putain y'a même pas de _relation_ … grogna Reed, qui le faisait bas, néanmoins, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il devait travailler avec lui.

– Un cas a été déclaré il y a trois heures.

– Et alors ?

– Nous devrions enquêter… » invita le RK.

Ce à quoi Reed répondit après un silence : en se relevant sans empressement, empoignant la cravate du RK pour le tirer vers l'avant, le faisant buter et pencher au dessus du bureau.

« Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

Il le lâcha tout aussi abruptement.

« Va me faire un café, du gland. »

Connor resta silencieux une seconde. Il enregistra les informations, puis partit du côté de l'espace cafétéria.

### ### ###

Hank s'arrêta à l'entrée du magasin, songeur, puis alla droit vers les caisses. « Dites, les chiens sont interdits ou… ? »

Fermant les yeux de désintérêt, le caissier secoua la tête en haussant mollement les épaules. Hank partit donc libérer Sumo de la voiture et le tint en laisse serrée pendant qu'il parcourait les rayons. Il prit un des petits cabas à roulette du magasin et fit le tour, achetant au gré de l'inspiration qui lui venait dans les rayonnages, ne remplissant pas plus que ne pouvait contenir le cabas. Il passa en caisse et acheta un sac pour tout emporter. Puis il reprit la route et sur le chemin, il gara la voiture, le temps de casser la croûte…

« … Merde, Hank !

– Salut Gary.

– Salut vieux ! Paraît que personne arrivait à te mettre la main dessus ?

– Ouais, longue histoire, je te la fais courte, je me suis bêtement mis dans la merde, j'en suis sorti, me revoilà. Tu me ferais pas un cheese burger ? »

Il mangea donc et repartit peu de temps après, avec sa voiture, son chien, et ses courses. Déterminé. Il ressassait ça depuis ce matin.

### ### ###

« _Et ce… ce sale chien… lui a tranché la gorge._ »

Simon et Josh restèrent silencieux, touchés par son témoignage, mais occupés à regarder la gorge du nouvel arrivant, cherchant à arranger avec une extrême délicatesse ses composants endommagés. Pour cette raison, le petit nouveau communiquait par ondes pour l'instant, pour ne pas les gêner en actionnant des mécanismes dans son cou.

« Tu as eu de la chance… relativisa Josh. Quelques millimètres plus à gauche, et il perforait ton vaisseau de tritium. Ç'aurait été la fin pour toi aussi…

– _Je crois savoir pourquoi j'ai survécu, maintenant. L'autre salaud d'humain, là, cet inspecteur. Une fois, il m'a mis un coup de manchette, pour rire, pendant que je nettoyais les toilettes. Il m'a frappé à la gorge, ça m'a couché au sol._

– Ah, ça aurait décalé le tuyau ?

– _Je pense… »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, celle qui reliait leur salle au pont du bateau par le chemin le plus simple.

D'abord, un chien entra. Un gros chien insouciant.  
Puis son propriétaire.

Un vieux bonhomme qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Il s'arrêta quelque pas après être entré, conscient des regards posés sur lui.

« … Bon. Qu'on soit clair : Sumo n'est pas – et ne sera _jamais_ – un chien d'attaque. C'est un bon gros pépère que je n'emmène jamais avec moi s'il peut y avoir le moindre danger. C'est mon clébard et je le soigne.

– …

– … 'Pour ça que je dis que je viens sans arrières-pensées. Donc vous seriez trop aimables de faire de même et de ne pas en venir aux mains. »

Dans le même temps, il posa son sac de courses et s'affaira à détacher la laisse de Sumo de son collier.

« Il est pas méchant, c'est juste une grosse peluche pleine de bave. Il va faire tout le tour du bateau et il va vous renifler. Si vous essayez de lui gratter la tête, il va vous lécher comme jamais un animal ne vous a léché, oui je sais c'est dégueulasse. Enfin bref, si vous voulez pas qu'il vous emmerde, poussez-le avec le pied, mais soyez cool, c'est mon lui faites mal, je vous colle une droite. »

Interdit, sous le choc, Markus avançait de quelques pas sans savoir quoi dire, le regardant intensément. Sumo, sentant immédiatement la laisse se détacher, alla droit vers lui, d'un pas guilleret. Il lui renifla les pieds, puis les jambes, lui tourna autour pour le sentir jusqu'aux genoux. Puis il flaira le sol comme à la recherche de quelque chose, tout heureux de se balader dans un nouvel endroit.

« Bon. Kara ? Alice ? Vous êtes dans le coin ?

– …. ici… lieutenant…

– Ah. Vous voulez bien descendre ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Hank roula des yeux, exaspéré. « J'ai fait les courses, espèce de cruche ! Alors descends, tu veux ? »

Kara en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, pendant que Sumo reniflait avec avidité les mollets de Luther et ses grandes mains, qu'il ne tarda pas à laper de toute sa langue, à la surprise de ce dernier, qui ramena donc ses mains près de sa poitrine avec un brin d'inquiétude. Pas de problème pour Sumo qui fut alors très occupé par Charli, qui avait littéralement couru jusqu'à lui pour lui frotter la tête dans tous les sens.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! On peut reprendre une intrigue « normale », avec des tranches de vie de ci de là.

Je suis un peu dans la mouise, je sais pas très exactement ce que je veux mettre pour Connor et Gavin pour la suite, même si y'a un truc cool ou deux dont je suis sûre…

N'oubliez pas de mettre une review si vous avez aimé, c'est le genre de chose qui me regonfle à bloc ! Et on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ! Ciao !


	19. Premiers sons

Ok alors donnez-moi une seconde.

KYAAAAAAAAAH

Voilà, je suis de retour. Ou pas, attendez.

Merci-merci-merci-merci-merFAIS-TOI UN COMPTE !

Comme tu aurais dû t'en douter tu vas te taper l'affiche encore une fois mais QUE VEUX-TU Je suis obligée de te répondre. My LadyClau.

Déjà à la simple introduction de ta review je suis partie en live, et ta review précédente passait très bien malgré ton manque de sommeil (la suivante a perdu des mots en cours de route mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, un mot de plus, un mot de moins, c'est pas la rotation de la terre qui change…) Et pour se parler en mp : il faut que tu aies un compte ici. Ce qui serait beaucoup plus pratique, n'est-il pas. Oui, le sous-entendu est clair. Ça fonctionne plutôt bien : si quelqu'un envoie un mp le destinataire reçoit un mail qui lui montre le début du message _tout en lui fournissant un lien_ pour pouvoir le lire en entier et y répondre sur la même page. Bien foutu. Après tu fais comme tu veux mais à savoir : je réponds toujours aux review donc si tu restes en guest… je te réponds ici. Indéfiniment. Lel.

Ne t'excuse JAMAIS de me faire une review longue X) tu as vu la taille de mes chapitres ? J'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai peur de RIEN ! XD

Et perso, je suis harpiste !

Concernant Markus et Kara : ce que je leur « reproche » c'est qu'à travers leur manque d'expressivité, le plat dans leurs mimiques, dialogues et choix, c'est qu'ils manquent de caractère, à ceci prêt que Markus, lui il se bat pour quelque chose, il est à la tête d'une facking révolution. Kara, elle, elle devient ce qu'Alice a besoin qu'elle soit, et elle l'assume. Désolée mais c'est pas mon kiff. On ne devrait pas avoir à s'oublier soi-même au profit des autres. E trouve nulle l'idée de cesser d'exister, perdre son identité au profit de quelqu'un. Je préfère qu'on essaye de devenir la meilleure version de nous-même, qu'on se sente entier et accompli.

J'ai relativisé avec Markus parce que le peu qu'il peut laisser échapper reste mignon, mais Kara… on voit que c'est encore des mecs qu'avaient pas d'idées qui ont créé Kara, Alice et North. Trois clichés.

J'aurais pas dû mais j'ai tellement rit quand tu m'as parlé de Kara et Alice XD c'est horriiiible ! Mais c'était drôle !

Pour l'anniversaire j'ai vraiment voulu préparer ça pis c'est parti en couille 'x' jechuidéjolée j'aurais vraiment voulu mais voilà… tu sais quoi ? Si tu te crées un compte, on discute en mp d'un one-shot sur-mesure. Tu me dis ce que tu voudrais voir, on travaille l'idée ensemble et ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard fufufu.

Et maintenant : « Mon dieu. Ça en valait donc vraiment la peine » ma réaction à ta réaction à "Omae wa mou shindeiru". Et après j'ai gloussé et trépigné comme une gosse aussi.

ALORS ATTENTION : ma culture manga est réduite ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dévorer des mangas à droite à gauche. Mais j'aime. Crois-moi, j'aime ça. Mais en parler nécessiterai plus de place. Si tu veux tout savoir on devra soit échanger nos mails, soit te créer un compte X) à toi de voir !  
(il doit être possible de m'envoyer un message privé (mp) si tu veux juste m'envoyer une adresse mail sans que personne la lise, car les review, tout le monde peut les voir)

Sur ce, les enfants, on embarque pour la suite ! Trève de blabla j'ai plus le temps pour introduire ce chapitre ni même pour me plaindre mdr.  
Ou pas. Peu après je reçois une review d'Anya – à qui j'ai répondu en mp mais Merci Anya (kyah, merci ! Merci merci !)  
P.S : Poulette, prends tout ton temps pour… ah mais si t'es là c'est que tu l'as trouvé ! Très bonne lecture =D !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Premiers sons**

* * *

« Ah, la là… ça va aller ? »

Marvin ne répondit pas. Chad soupira :

« Marvin ! Est-ce que tu as du mal à porter les sacs ?

– Non, Chad, tout va bien.

– Bon, bon. Allez, courage… on est bientôt rentrés. »

Chad, vingt-deux ans, en avait eu assez à la fois de la solitude et des efforts que demandaient les relation sociales. Après tout, cumuler son boulot de jeune enseignant avec le bénévolat ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour les à-côté. Alors il causait à son androïde. Avant il causait tout seul dans son appartement, ça lui allait très bien, mais il avait cru comprendre que les voisins le prenaient pour un dingue. Ça l'avait énervé. Et l'androïde était un bon investissement : lui qui avait fait ces économies en prévision du jour où il saurait quoi en faire… il était servi. Ces deux mains supplémentaires ne chômaient pas et cette paire d'oreilles attentive à toutes ses divagations.

L'androïde Marvin glissa sur le rebord du trottoir.

« Merde, Mar- »

Et la seule voiture qui passait roula malencontreusement sur ses jambes, les arrachant net.

« Merde ! »

Chad lâcha tout et… eh bien, il constata les dégâts, impuissant.

« Meeeeeerde… »

Marvin remua légèrement les jambes – enfin, les moitiés qui lui restaient : « Mon diagnostic est très mauvais. L'assurance couvrira le remplacement. Cyberlife s'excuse d'avance pour le désagrément.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Marvin ? » rit Chad, les poings sur les hanches. « V'là aut'chose ! N'importe quoi. Tiens-moi les sacs, plutôt. »

Il mit dans les bras de Marvin la plupart des sacs qu'ils transportaient initialement à deux.

« Franchement, toi, à la poubelle, quelle connerie ! Il te faut juste une paire de jambes de remplacement et basta. Ça se déboîte tout seul, ça prend deux secondes. Je le sais, un gamin du quartier m'a montré. Heureusement que le système de circulation du thirium ne va pas si bas, j'avoue que je suis trop nul en mécanique pour raccorder ça. »

Il continua de placer les anses des sacs entre les doigts de Marvin en marmonnant.

« Je t'en foutrais, moi, du gaspillage. Les gars de Cyberlife sont des cons. Tu savais qu'ils remplissent des fosses entières avec des carcasses, au lieu de récupérer les pièces encore en l'état ? Tout ça pour – tiens bien ça, c'est fragile – tout ça pour des histoires d'assurance et de contrôle qualité, gnagnagna c'qui faut pas entendre. Bon, allez ! On va finir le trajet ensemble, Marvin ! Comme les héros à la télé ! »

Et ni une, ni deux, Chad, jeune enseignant et bénévole, porta son compagnon sur son dos, attrapant tant bien que mal du bout des doigts les deux sacs qui restaient, Marvin s'occupant du reste.

Installé sur le dos de Chad, Marvin se retrouvait dans une situation inhabituelle. Il venait de lui arriver une des situations de dysfonctionnement prévues par Cyberlife : le protocole de remplacement aurait dû être entamé mais la réaction du propriétaire n'était pas appropriée. Pourtant peu importait que l'humain ne suive pas les protocoles à la lettre, ça arrivait tout le temps. Les humains étaient rarement bons pour suivre les protocoles.

Pourtant cette contradiction entre le protocole et l'humain… il aurait dû pouvoir trancher, mais il y avait comme… quelque chose. Et c'était… bizarre.  
Et être sur le dos de Chad, comme ça, c'était… c'était…

…

Quel humain avait déjà porté son androïde sur son dos, comme ça ?

Trop de questions, trop d'erreurs, de micro-bugs. Sentant son logiciel incapable de suivre, Marvin abandonna ces questions et annula les procédures enclenchées par le protocole de remplacement. Après tout, c'était annulé.  
Son logiciel retrouva sa stabilité.

« Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on jette, Marvin, vraiment, ça me rend dingue ! Pas toi ? »

### ### ###

Connor lança une analyse. Taux de stress : 60 %. Ce n'était pas le moment d'interagir.  
Reed n'appréciait pas du tout de l'avoir dans la même voiture que lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame et quittèrent la voiture sans un mot. L'inspecteur franchit immédiatement le cordon de sécurité sans attendre Connor, mais il entendit la portière de sa voiture se refermer : aussitôt, on entendit alors le bruit du verrouillage de ces dernières. Connor suivit et lorsqu'il allait entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité, l'androïde policier, de garde en ce point, lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

« Ce n'est pas admis aux androïdes à partir de cette zone. »

Reed semblait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il s'était subitement arrêté pour rire de la situation. Comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas l'aider, Connor prit simplement la main de l'androïde. Ils semblèrent se faire une poignée de mains, blanches, pendant laquelle leurs diodes brillèrent en jaune.

« Identification confirmée.

– Merci. »

Et alors que l'androïde s'effaçait cette fois pour le laisser passer, Connor entra dans le périmètre sous les yeux rageurs de Reed mais aussi sous ceux quelques peu surpris des badauds qui s'agglutinaient devant la limite. La nuit de sa première affaire, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué avec l'obscurité, la pluie, les gyrophares et l'agitation… cette fois il faisait jour et son costume tranchait avec les uniformes des androïdes policiers. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était là pour travailler.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'à l'appartement rempli de flics et tombèrent sur Ben.

« Alors ? C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? s'annonça Reed. Et pourquoi on voulait rien me dire par téléphone ?

– Euh… c'est pas Hank qu'est censé… ?

– Je remplace le vieux !

– … ah.

– C'est bon ? Tu veux que je te sorte les mouchoirs, grand-père ?

– Oh ta gueule. Bon, écoute. Le couple est dans le salon, l'androïde est enfermé dans le cagibi.

– Dans quel état est-il ? demanda Connor.

– … Bah, en fait…

– Ferme ta gueule, toi, lâcha Reed à Connor, surpris de l'avoir vu oser s'exprimer. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. »

Ben roula des yeux. « L'androïde est pas violent, il reste assis comme on lui a demandé. On a fermé la porte pour calmer le père, il veut absolument le fracasser. Enfin ça se comprend.

– Pourquoi ?

– L'androïde a tué le bébé. »

Pour une fois, Reed resta silencieux un moment. Il grimaça, très doucement. Un faible chuchotis révulsé passa entre ses lèvres.

« Bon. On appelle une équipe pour faire enlever ce tas de merde, je veux deux gars pour surveiller en attendant, prêts à tirer à vue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on s'est tourné les pouces ? »

En effet, dans le va-et vient de policiers on pouvait en voir deux immobiles à l'autre bout de l'appartement, surveillant une porte close.

« Je m'occupe de parler aux parents. Et toi, fit-il soudainement, en voyant Connor amorcer le même mouvement pour le suivre : tu _dégages_. Je veux pas d'un connard en plastique pendant que je cause aux parents. »

Reed alla donc voir les victimes tandis que Connor les observait de sa position. La mère était effondrée, inconsolable. Le père montrait des signes d'agitation très élevés. Le couple porta son attention sur Reed dès son arrivée dans le salon. Connor pouvait tout entendre de leur conversation. Et le cagibi était juste à côté.

Alors qu'il en prenait la direction, il entendit Ben rire doucement. Il se retourna vers lui. « Qu'y a-t-il, Inspecteur Collins ?

– Oh rien. Juste que Hank ne mentait pas : t'es incapable d'écouter ce qu'on te dit. »

Connor relia cette remarque au fait que Reed n'attendait pas de lui qu'il aille voir l'androïde. Et répondit simplement à Ben : « Au contraire, j'écoute très attentivement tout ce qu'on me dit. »

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sérieux, il se rendit au cagibi, sans que la famille ou Reed ne s'en aperçoivent. Il perçu la voix du père qui se retenait de crier : son taux d'agitation était très élevé, mais l'Inspecteur Reed devrait être à même de pouvoir le confiner. Il pu au passage scanner leurs visages et les comparer aux fichiers. Mais ils semblaient être un couple tranquille, sans histoire, à part récemment un pv de stationnement pour l'épouse, et le mari qui semblait avoir participé à une bagarre dans un bar, après quelques verres. Rien de bien extraordinaire. La teneur de leur discussion ne lui apprit rien non plus pour l'instant, à part que le mari haïssait l'androïde et voulait sa destruction immédiate, ce qui n'étonnait personne, ni Connor.

Il arriva au niveau du cagibi, surveillé par les deux officiers qui semblèrent perplexes en le voyant arriver. Il approcha doucement de la porte, leva la main et saisit la poignée avec des gestes lents.

« Euh… t'es sûr que tu peux faire ça ? » hésita l'un des officiers. Son collègue le regarda d'un air dur, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas une façon de s'adresser à une de ces machines : commandes claires, ordres limpides, interdictions immédiates.

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai été conçu pour m'occuper de ces cas. »

Ils ne purent rien dire. Mais l'officier sceptique se tint prêt à tirer. Connor pivota la poignée avec une extrême lenteur, puis il ouvrit la porte, calmement… révélant l'androïde, immobile, assise sur son tabouret. Tiens donc.

Un AX-400.

Après tout, ce modèle avait eu un vif succès. Mais la cote risquait de descendre s'il continuait d'enlever et tuer des enfants alors qu'ils devaient être sa spécialité…

Connor entra dans le cagibi d'un seul pas, l'observant avec beaucoup d'attention. Analyse…

Modèle standard, mis sur le marché six mois plus tôt, acheté cinq mois plus tôt, pas d'anomalie sur le plan technique – du moins pour l'instant – taux de stress à 10 %: le taux de base signifiant que l'androïde était réceptif à son environnement, en attente d'instructions. Un officier avec quelques compétences techniques semblait être passé avant lui : elle était immobile au point de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui pour signaler qu'elle identifiait sa présence. Elle était comme dans une bulle. On avait dû lui faire entrer la commande de rester en stand-by : un état neutre en quelque sorte…

Connor s'approcha très doucement, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements, mais elle ne faisait que respirer. Le bout de ses doigts toucha la tempe de l'androïde, sans qu'elle ne montre aucune réaction. Elle était bien en stand by. Il envoya quelques données pour demander sa réactivation, puis se redressa et attendit. Elle lui sourit :

« Bonjour ? »

Elle le regardait enfin dans les yeux.

« Lance un diagnostic. »

L'AX-400 papillonna frénétiquement des yeux.

« Diagnostic terminé. Aucune anomalie de fonctionnement. Dégâts d'usure. Biocomposant b#403 endommagé.

– … »

Bizarre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Toutes les archives mettaient en lien les déviants avec un taux de stress ou d'agitation élevé. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle bluffe, mais… Connor ne s'attendait pas à trouver un androïde avec une telle maîtrise de lui-même après la mort d'un bambin de six mois.  
Peut-être ignorait-elle avoir tué le bébé.

Les officiers derrière semblaient perplexes eux aussi, et surtout tendus. Mais ils laissèrent faire. Même – bien qu'ils ne semblèrent pas d'accord – quand Connor tendit la main, laissant l'AX-400 lui offrir la sienne, pour un échange de donnée. Prudent, il s'y prit en douceur.

Souvenirs présent, à instant t. L'AX-400 était assise dans le cagibi. Jusque-là tout était normal, Connor vérifia alors la docilité de la machine : au lieu de prendre les commandes pour aller chercher lui-même ce qu'il voulait, il envoya la requête pour qu'elle accomplisse elle-même la tâche de faire défiler ses souvenirs à l'envers. De son côté, il se tenait prêt à réagir en cas de réaction violente.

Et les souvenirs défilèrent. Elle était assise dans l'armoire. Un policier récitait une commande de mise en stand-by, malgré la difficulté pour lui de s'en rappeler. Des policiers l'installaient dans l'armoire. Des policiers la séparaient du père. Le père venait la frapper avec une chaise en hurlant. Le père la battait à mains nues en l'insultant. Le père hurlait de rage dans l'appartement, la mère pleurait, presque hystérique, en appelant une ambulance. Le père hurlait sur la mère à propos du bébé et de l'androïde et la mère hurlait en voyant le bébé mort dans le bain.

Connor continua et arriva enfin à la scène d'intérêt. Il la fit repasser à l'endroit et l'enregistra soigneusement, toute garde baissée. Il ne lui arriva rien car une fois l'opération terminée, l'androïde reposa sa main sur ses genoux, le visage égayé d'un tendre sourire qui lui était propre, et qui semblait dingue dans une telle situation. Connor sortit du cagibi dans un calme olympien et ferma la porte derrière lui, sous les regards interdits des deux officiers.

« Inspecteur Reed ? »

Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit et avant même de se retourner, Reed afficha un air absolument furieux. Le couple s'était aussi tourné vers lui : la mère était encore trop choquée pour vraiment réagir mais le regard du père regorgeait de folie à peine contenue face au RK. Devançant Reed, Connor allait parler très simplement quand soudain un de ses algorithmes lui fit changer de propos à la dernière seconde, juste à temps. Considérant la situation, il fallait vraiment prendre quelques pincettes.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

– … Non. » il retint un "va-chier" qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer devant les parents. « Retourne là-bas.

– C'est important.

– Je t'ai donné un _**ordre**_ , gronda sévèrement Reed, qui semblait songer à le tailler en pièces.

– Viens ici, toi. »

Ben prit Connor par l'épaule et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Prêt à repartir dans la cuisine pour parler à un collègue, Ben dû s'arrêter en sentant la main de Connor sur son bras.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu f…

– Je me dois de vous prévenir, cela va sans doute vous faire un choc. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ben revint dans le salon.

« Reed, viens une seconde.

– 'Tain c'est pas possible, vous pouvez pas me laisser bosser ?! grogna-t-il en se retenant avec peine d'être plus bruyant.

– Viens maintenant. »

Reed finit par obtempérer, un peu obligé à cause de l'ancienneté qu'avait Ben sur lui. Et dès qu'il furent hors de vue de la famille, Ben en profita pour attraper Reed par le col et le faire accélérer.

« Hé ! Lâche-moi gros tas !

– Ferme ta grande gueule et regarde. »

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu protester davantage, il se retrouva face à Connor, qui lui montrait la paume de sa main, projetant une vidéo.

« C'est la mémoire de l'androïde, précisa Ben. L'androïde que le _père_ accuse d'avoir noyé leur bébé. »

Et pourtant, à l'écran, avec un angle un peu étriqué à cause du couloir et de la porte de la salle de bain, à travers les yeux de l'androïde nurse : on arrivait à voir le père, penché sur la baignoire. Tenant le bébé.

Reed resta incapable du moindre mot.

La suite montrait le père sortant de la salle de bain, puis feignant d'y revenir pour découvrir le drame et se mettre à hurler, alertant la mère, avant de s'en prendre à l'androïde.

« Il a ordonné à l'androïde de lui donner le bain, prenant son épouse comme témoin, avant de discrètement lui faire quitter la salle de bain pour commettre le meurtre. Son plan était sans doute de détruire l'androïde pour éviter tout risque qu'on découvre les faits en sondant sa mémoire. » expliqua Connor, bien que c'était l'évidence-même pour les deux Inspecteurs.

### ### ###

 _Mon saint-bernard est plus beau_

« Quoi ? »

Hank plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un venait de le taguer, apparemment, puisqu'il avait reçu une notification spéciale, le genre « clique sur moi en premier ! ». Et le mec le taguait juste pour poster une image de son gros tas de saint-bernard baveux (l'objectivité était de mise bien sûr) en posant son commentaire comme une pêche dans une cuvette.

Hank soupira et l'ignora, grand adulte qu'il était, regardant Sumo revenir vers son banc, le frisbee entre les crocs.

« Lâche… Allez, lâche, abruti… »

Sumo fini par lâcher prise. Le frisbee était d'un orange fluo assez agressif et portait de très nombreuses marques de dents. Sumo recula en sautillant, fou comme un chiot, prêt à rapporter à son maître chéri-d'amour. Hank haussa un sourcil. Puis il ressorti son téléphone, ignorant Sumo qui crevait d'impatience, avant de lancer le frisbee d'un geste souple et sec. Sumo partit à sa poursuite.

Hank leva le téléphone et cadra. Il attendit et au dernier moment, réussi à prendre exactement la photo qu'il voulait : Sumo en train de mordre dans le frisbee dans les airs. Tiens donc. D'habitude ce chien avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ moins de prestance. Là, avec le soleil derrière – les jours raccourcissaient, le soleil traversait le ciel de plus en plus bas mine de rien – il avait pris quelque chose de tellement potable qu'il aurait cru que c'était Connor qui avait cadré ça, s'il ne s'était pas vu le faire lui-même.

« M-oilà. » marmonna-t-il en postant la photo sur Nutshare, écrivant « _Sumo ne voit pas de quoi tu parles_ » de façon totalement mature, bien sûr. Car Hank avait autre chose à faire que de se vexer pour ce genre de broutilles.

« Bonjour lieutenant.

– AH ! »

Hank se retourna, puis fronça les sourcils. « Encore toi ?! Je suis en congé, bordel ! En ! Congé ! Allez ouste ! »

Connor avança pour se mettre à côté du banc et s'agenouilla, ignorant Hank et anticipant l'accueil que voulait lui faire Sumo : le chien était allé droit vers lui et avait lâché le frisbee entre ses pieds pour se laisser caresser le visage et se faire remuer les oreilles. Hank observa cela d'un air consterné.

« Sale traître. »

Connor l'observa d'un air ingénu.

« Non, pas toi ! Toi t'es lourd !

– Je fais pourtant le poids d'un adulte moyen…

– Oh mais tais-toi, bon sang… » pesta-t-il en ramassant le frisbee. Sumo reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui, sautillant en arrière, et fusant dans l'autre sens dès que le disque partit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

– Eh bien, j'ai commencé ma première journée avec l'insp…

– Non, écoute quand je te parle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ce parc à cette heure ? T'as fini ta journée ou quoi ?

– C'est exact.

– Bien ! Alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? »

Hank n'était pas tout à fait dupe : Gavin était comme Hank, mais en plus crétin. Avec un jeune imbécile avec si peu de patience, Hank n'était pas étonné de voir Connor finir sa journée aussi tôt. Quoique, à bien y penser, Connor aussi était têtu comme une mule : on lui disait de rester dans la voiture qu'il était presque déjà en train de lécher la victime.

« … Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai effectué une première enquête avec l'Inspecteur Reed. »

Hank l'observa, comme s'il l'analysait, mais il n'y avait rien à lire sur le visage de Connor et sa diode brillait de façon continue. Hank soupira brièvement et d'un geste, l'invita à poursuivre.

« Vas-y, raconte-moi. »

Connor regarda devant lui un instant, comme pour peser le pour et le contre ou chercher par où commencer – Hank ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il laissait traîner sa réponse – puis se décida tout bonnement :

« Nous avons été appelés pour régler une affaire qui s'était produite le matin-même. Un androïde était accusé de meurtre par les membres de la famille qui le possédaient. Cependant, lorsque je l'ai vu, je n'ai détecté aucun signe d'instabilité. En sondant sa mémoire, il s'est avéré qu'il n'était ni déviant, ni coupable. Il a même été témoin du crime dont le meurtrier l'avait accusé.

– Alors encore une fausse piste ?

– Ça peut arriver, relativisa Connor. Mais c'est une affaire résolue.

– …. ouais… enfin ça me dit toujours pas ce qui t'amène ici à quatorze heures du matin, Connor. Y'avait le temps pour enquêter aut' part. Y'a plus aucune affaire suspecte au dehors, ou Gavin a pété les plombs et terminé sa journée à midi ? »

Pendant qu'il répondait, Hank récupérait le frisbee et le renvoyait à Sumo.

« …Disons que l'Inspecteur Reed est assez occupé avec la partie administrative de cette affaire.

– Administrative ?… il est con, si y'a pas de déviants dans l'histoire il passe ça à Ben…

– Et il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait été assez impacté. Moralement.

– Attends quoi ? Lui ? On parle bien de Gavin ?

– L'Inspecteur Reed, en effet.

– Le mec qui a à peu près autant d'empathie que Sumo pour son frisbee ? »

Connor regarda au loin et, observant le chien ramasser avec acharnement le disque tombé au sol, il hocha la tête sur le côté, mi-hésitant, mi-approbateur : « J'imagine qu'on peut le voir de cette façon.

– Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il en fasse un cake ? T'es sûr que t'y es pour rien ?

– Ma présence l'a en effet exaspéré mais pas à ce point. Il s'agit bien de l'affaire.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'était sordide.

– Sordide ?

– Oui.

– Tu vas la cracher ta pastille ?!

– Je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails, conclu Connor. Vous êtes en congé.

– …. Quoi ? Attends tu te fous de moi Connor ?! » Sumo arriva à petits pas déposer le frisbee aux pieds de son maître, semblant réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas rejouer tout de suite. « Alors comme ça je suis trop en congé pour être flic, maintenant ?! Je te rappelle que c'est à moi qu'elles sont assignées, ces putain d'affaires ! Je m'en fous que tu croies que celle-là soit celle de Gavin et qu'il y ai aucun de ces putain de déviants, si jamais-

– Vous vous méprenez, lieutenant ! voulu tempérer Connor.

– Quoi ?

– Vous êtes en congé. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de ça. Vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez lorsque vous reprendrez le travail pour demander des détails. Mais sachant les réactions des Inspecteurs Reed et Collins, je peux vous assurer qu'il vaut mieux que vous laissiez ça de côté, à moins que vous ne vouliez vraiment gâcher votre semaine de repos. »

Hank le regarda avec curiosité, et peut-être aussi de confusion. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais en décortiquant un peu sa langue de bois… en gros, cette affaire puait la merde et il n'avait pas besoin de se déprimer plus, c'est ça ?

Hm…  
Touché. … pourquoi pas.

« Hm. … bon assieds-toi, tu me fatigues à rester debout. » Connor s'assit sur le banc. « Donc Reed prend le temps de traiter ça au bureau et il t'a mis dehors ?

– Pas vraiment, j'ai juste fini ma part.

– Et comme tu t'ennuies, tu reviens te coller dans mes pattes. »

Connor sourit, reconnaissant le sarcasme : « C'est presque ça, oui. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée. Je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et pour tout vous dire, vous avez bien meilleure mine.

– Je suis en pleine forme…

– Hm, presque, peut-être… Vous le serez sûrement à la fin de la semaine, nuança-t-il, diplomate.

– Si tu le dis… Hé !… Oh qu'il est con – Hé ! »

Connor regarda devant : Sumo était en train de renifler le nez d'un autre chien – pas plus en laisse que lui – délaissant son frisbee. Hank grommela dans sa barbe.

« pFFFUUUUUIIIIT ! »

Connor se tourna vers lui, l'air figé. Hank le vit du coin de l'œil, il lui jeta un bref regard avant de le regarder pour de bon, remarquant à quel point Connor le fixait.

« … quoi ? »

Connor fronça un peu les sourcils, à peine. Oh, sa diode était jaune, par ailleurs. Bien que curieux à son tour : Hank dû s'en détacher pour s'occuper de Sumo qui revenait vers lui : il lui gratta la tête, se fit lécher les doigts, se leva et cacha un frisbee imaginaire dans sa main qu'il fit mine de lancer d'un grand geste vif. Sans comprendre le tour de passe-passe, Sumo reparti à la recherche du frisbee qui l'attendait déjà dans l'herbe.  
Connor, quant à lui, regardait quelque part vers le sol, devant lui, l'air dans ses pensées.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu fais une mise à jour ou quoi ?

– Non.

– … Bon… Mais c'est pas vrai !… » râla Hank. Il porta à nouveau le pouce et l'index à sa bouche et « pFFFUUUUUIIIIT !

– _Là !_

– Quoi, là ?

– Comment faites-vous ça ?

– Hein ? »

Connor n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux, sauf quand il s'était "fâché" d'avoir dû laisser partir les deux Tracis. « Ce son !

– Hein ? Attends _ça_? » dit simplement Hank.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, Connor étant presque redevenu neutre – la diode toujours jaune ceci dit – jusqu'à ce que cette éternité soit brisée par Sumo, revenu à cause du sifflement de son maître.

Hank rit du nez.

« Non attends, tu te fous de moi ?

– Non, je suis sérieux. Comment faites-vous ça ?

– Tu sais pas ?!

– Non. Comment faites-vous ça ? Vous n'avez pas de sifflet sur vous…

– J'y crois pas ! s'esclaffa Hank.

– Vous ne comptez pas me le dire ?

– T'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?!

– Très bien, accepta Connor en se redressant sur son siège, lui qui s'était tourné vers Hank pour l'interroger. Je trouverai la réponse sur internet.

– Non, non-non, c'est bon, c'est bon, attends ! »

Hank prit le temps de rire encore pour se calmer.

« Écoute, c'était trop drôle, mais va pas vérifier sur internet, j'ai envie de voir ça moi-même. Juste… tu n'as jamais vu… un… un humain en train de siffler ?

– Siffler ?

– Ouais.

– Siffler… c'est un terme qu'on emploierai pour désigner une théière sur le feu, par exemple, mais un être humain ?…

– Attends, comment Cyberlife a pu oublier de t'apprendre ça ?

– Ils ne m'apprennent pas tout manuellement, ils transmettent des banques de données qui sont en relation avec certains thèmes. Et ceci… ne fait pas partie de la banque de données sur la psychologie, la chimie ou la balistique, par exemple.

– Ah c'est con…

– Comment faites-vous ça ?

– Siffler ? Tu veux que je te remontre ? »

Connor l'appuya d'un bref hochement de tête, l'air concentré. Sumo s'impatientant, Hank le fit attendre de quelques grattouilles, réfléchissant.

« Ok. Ben regarde. »

Préparé à faire suer tout le parc : Hank remit ses doigts dans sa bouche et reproduisit le son puissant : à la fois strident et cinglant. Il câlina ensuite son saint-bernard qui chouinait à cause des décibels.

« Mais oui mon pépère, mais oui… ça va Connor ?

– Non. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

– … Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Connor ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, surpris.

« Vous voulez bien ?

– …. …ouais ! »

C'était tout ce que Hank avait pu penser répondre, trop pris au dépourvu par son comportement. Putain ouais, qu'il allait lui apprendre ! Putain ouais !  
Et ils feraient chier tout le parc ! Totalement gagnants !

Et il y passa facilement une bonne minute.

« Attends, non, t'es mieux sur les doigts et les lèvres mais si tu fous pas ta langue correctement ça sert à r… »

Et Connor émit un premier son. Sumo le regarda avec étonnement.

« Oh merde tu l'as ! Tu l'as ! Vas-y ! »

Et en quelque secondes, Connor commença à faire toute une série de sons jusqu'à trouver enfin la conformation pour avoir le plein volume. Il inspira alors à pleins poumon avant de les vider progressivement, complètement, émettant le son le plus bruyant possible et prenant tout son temps – tout son air en somme – pour rendre le son de plus en plus aigu.

Dans le silence outré du parc qui suivi ce raffut, on pouvait voir un homme d'âge mur en train de s'esclaffer comme un beau diable, pendant qu'un androïde regardait ses mains, comme s'il les analysait pour la toute première fois. Sumo s'était caché sous le banc.

### ### ###

L'ambiance était redevenue bien calme ces derniers temps sur Jericho, avec l'irruption du lieutenant puis de son acolyte machine… Même le temps n'y faisait pas, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins réhabitués au calme inhérent des lieux. Pas que c'était aussi déprimant qu'avant, toutefois. Mais moins animé.

Kara regardait cela avec un peu de consternation. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait spécialement cette torpeur, ce calme d'église, cette fausse tranquillité de bibliothèque. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, elle voyait bien que les androïdes se parlaient les uns aux autres ; les bienfaits de l'arrivée d'Alice n'avaient pas complètement disparu.

Puis Kara se demanda si le problème ne venait-il tout simplement pas d'elle. Elle s'ennuyait ?… Peut-être… avait-elle seulement déjà ressenti cela avant ? Non, car bien avant elle ne ressentait rien, et dernièrement elle avait eu tant à faire : sauver Alice, rapporter dans le Jericho tout ce dont une si petite fille pouvait avoir besoin… et puis le Jericho aussi lui avait demandé de faire des efforts, l'expédition pour les pièces n'en était qu'un exemple. Ç'avait même été une sacrée dose d'émotions, elle était même sûre que c'était ce dont parlaient les humains quand ils citaient la décharge d'adrénaline. Cette drôle d'excitation, ce mélange étrange de peur piqué d'une touche d'appréciation… ça l'avait bien aidée.

Alors c'était ça, songea-t-elle. En ce moment, elle n'avait rien à faire et n'y était pas le moins du monde habituée. A bien y penser, c'était sans doute pour cela que les autres pouvaient parfois sembler si éteints : faibles, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, ils dépérissaient de l'intérieur… elle au moins n'avait pas été grièvement blessée, toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour lutter contre ça.  
Le seul point commun qu'elle gardait avec ces androïdes errants, expliquant qu'elle se sentie si désoeuvrée, c'était ce qu'Alice avait compensé à son arrivée. Leur manque d'imagination.

Libre, les mains vides, les idées noires. Cela faisait sens… Kara allait y remédier. Elle ne laisserai pas un ennemi aussi faible que l'ennui s'accaparer sa journée. Elle n'allait pas juste attendre qu'Alice ait besoin d'elle pour exister, tout de même. Ce n'était pas sain, c'était même effrayant, elle n'osait pas imaginer la tête que ferait Alice en s'en rendant compte. C'est vrai, quoi ! Kara ne s'était pas réveillée pour se contenter de redevenir une poupée articulée, attendant de nouvelles consignes.

Bon sang vu comme ça, ça devenait sacrément effrayant. Kara décida pour de bon de se changer les idées. Chasser l'ennui, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Connaissait-elle des activités toutes simples qui ne servaient que ce but ? À moins d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire – non, non, futile. Aujourd'hui, Kara voulait tout spécialement essayer quelque chose de _futile_.

Alice leur avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient tous s'essayer au dessin. Alors pourquoi ne pas dessiner ? Oui, c'était une idée, elle n'y avait pas encore songé. Mais les ressources étaient précieuses, il ne fallait pas tout gaspiller. Kara commença quand même par là. Elle alla prendre une feuille dans la pile, puis un simple crayon : les couleurs n'étaient pas la priorité, elle voulait des formes, puis elle s'assit.

…

Les idées ne venaient pas toutes seules, constata-t-elle. En tant que machine, elle savait que si la situation s'était présentée, bien au contraire, les thèmes se seraient organisés, puis les sujets parmi ceux-ci se seraient déclinés, un algorithme les auraient mis en comparaison avec la vie du foyer pour évaluer leur pertinence et enfin un autre algorithme de randomisation aurait permit d'en tirer un au sort, tout bonnement.

Tous ces programmes étaient obsolètes dorénavant, explosés, partis en poussière, ou fondus dans l'ensemble, ou morts, reposant en arrière-plan comme des souvenirs… Kara aurait été bien en peine de le dire et se fichait bien de l'avis qu'un programmeur aurait pu lui donner en ouvrant son crâne. Elle voulait juste faire un dessin. Et à force de se simplifier l'esprit, elle décida tout bonnement de faire comme Alice, à ses tous débuts. Dessiner la famille. Alice, Luther, et Kara.

Pourtant, il fallu bien plus de temps à Kara pour savoir de quelle façon elle voulait les dessiner, si bien qu'elle copia tout bonnement le trait d'Alice.  
Pour trouver cela très amusant.

Elle ajouta des détails, reprit les traits, puis décida de tout recommencer en plus grand : elle aurait plus de place pour ajouter des traits, changer des choses. Le résultat final était bien étrange, mais elle avait passé le temps, Kara était contente. Elle ne montrerait pas cela à Alice, ceci dit. Elle aurait trop peur que la petite se vexe ou se mette à pleurer si elle trouvait le résultat effrayant, laid, bizarre… pourtant cette idée la fit sourire plus qu'autre chose. Elle cacha le dessin et passa à l'autre idée qui lui était venue en tête depuis de longues minutes.

Il y avait autre chose que Kara savait faire pour rien, du futile pour passer le temps, et c'était danser.

Alors oui, il y avait savoir danser et savoir danser, mais Kara avait très bien compris que pour savoir danser pour soi, il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir danser. Donc elle alla sereinement se placer plus ou moins au milieu de la salle, là où il y avait bien assez d'espace pour faire des mouvements, puis chercha une musique, n'importe laquelle. Elle remonta le cours de ses souvenirs, un par un…

Un jingle de radio, une musique de pub à la télévision, les trois notes des hauts-parleurs d'un supermarché avant l'annonce micro de la caissière, le ding-ding d'un bus prévenant de son arrivée… il y avait tant de sons dans les villes.

Kara choisit sans aucun scrupules la publicité. Elle s'y plongea, lui trouvant une atmosphère, laissant son rythme tourner en boucle dans sa tête, libérant la musique du piège de ces quelques notes connues pour leur rajouter des petites sœurs… c'était comme se fredonner à soi-même une chanson inventée, quelque chose de calme… si elle pouvait se connecter à internet, elle aurait su si le terme pour la désigner était groovy, jazz, lounge ou chill… ah, sans doute chill… peut-être. Non en fait elle n'en savait rien. Si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait que très peu de sons et que ça rendait l'exercice d'autant plus facile : imaginer une prolongation était d'autant plus simple qu'il y avait peu de paramètres à gérer.

Kara ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien cette mélodie. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle dodeline de la tête, et pour que ses genoux et ses chevilles cherchent à suivre les pulsations. Une seconde plus tard et c'était tout son corps qui, en douceur, tournait en rond, traçant des courbes de ses bras alors que sa colonne vertébrale zigzaguait au rythme de ses bras et du balancier de ses épaules, au son d'un rythme qu'elle était seule à entendre.

Entre ses paupières, elle aperçu une seule spectatrice : North, qui la fixait avec intensité, très probablement en train de se demander si Kara souffrait d'un problème interne grave. Kara lui fit un sourire et continua de s'amuser, laissant North changer d'avis. Les autres ne semblèrent pas lui accorder plus d'attention que cela. Kara continua longtemps son manège, appréciant beaucoup plus cette activité que le dessin. Et pendant ce temps, non seulement North s'était mise à la regarder avec beaucoup d'attention – sans raison particulière, disons que Kara était sa télévision dans un salon vide – mais aussi Markus. Très, très intrigué par son comportement, lui qui croyait pourtant la connaître. Luther s'était mis aussi à l'observer, lui qui avait été ailleurs un moment s'était aussitôt assis pour la regarder faire, trop heureux qu'on ne lui demande pas de participer. Et surtout : Lucy. Lucy couvait cela d'un regard tendre et affectueux.

Généralement, il n'était pas possible d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle était trop cryptique, surtout à la première rencontre. Mais à la voir observer ce petit spectacle, il semblait qu'elle était heureuse pour ses semblables. Heureuse comme une mère, une grand-mère, devant sa fille ou petite-fille. Et heureuse aussi que le reste de la famille soit là pour voir ça. Même si la plupart ne jetaient que des coups d'œil discrets, de temps à autre.

De toute façon, peut importait : Kara semblait déjà très heureuse de découvrir comment s'amuser, et c'était le principal.

* * *

Terminé ! Je pense rester sur une publication à intervalle de deux semaines: je vais passer mes journées à apprendre la programmation et derrière ça j'ai d'autres petites obligations quotidiennes personnelles en plus de cette fanfiction. Ca ne me plait pas mais je suis obligée.

Allez bisous, Ciao !


	20. Son seul espoir

Eeeeeet je suis encore en retard.

J'ai eu beau chercher j'ai été incapable de trouver l'inspiration dans les temps donc… donc bon j'avais quand même un truc au chaud c'est juste que… putain je peux rien dire avant que vous ayez lu BREF pas de panique hein c'est juste moi que je déçois un petit peu. Mais au final ça se vaut alors on va pas en chier une pendule.

Si vous voulez zapper la suite allez jusqu'aux prochaines étoiles (***)

Quant à mon adorable Lady ! Je pense que tu devrais aller sur yopmail et vérifier tes messages. Voui. Sur yopmail. Nom de code ladyclau.  
Et pense à supprimer les données après XP (ce pavé s'autodétruira)

BREF ! On disait donc: si ffnet t'empêche de faire un compte alors c'est grave un méchant ! Mais j'ai connu ça avec un autre site, y'a peut-être un bug ?

Ca me fait de la peine pour North d'entendre dire qu'elle sert à rien (et qu'elle mérite de mourir ?! Kyah) parce que je me suis au moins un poil attachée, pour des raisons complexes. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle a du potentiel parce qu'elle a la rage – et comme je l'ai vu judicieusement dit ailleurs : les raisons qui font que les gens détestent North sont les mêmes qui font qu'ils apprécient Gavin et j'trouve ça dégueulasse.  
(et puis quand même, North sert pas tout à fait à rien xp quand Markus n'est plus là pour gérer c'est elle qui prend la tête de la révolte ! Je trouvais ça grave cool et badass. Le vrai truc grandiose aurait été de laisser la surprise au joueur de pouvoir _contrôler North_ une fois Markus hors-course mais je suppose qu'on nous aurait dit « nan trop cheaté han il faut que la mort de Markus serve à quelque chose han sinon c'est trop facile han » alors qu'en vrai… et puis North qui part forcément en guerre si elle dirige, c'est dommage)

En fait même si je souhaite pas leur mort je souhaite moins la mort de North quand même parce qu'elle me désespère moins, les deux autres sont des clichés sur pattes. Des meufs vues par des mecs. « Oui mé-euh moi chuis un mec et je les aimeuh bien-euh » ouais mais mec si t'arrive pas à voir les femmes autrement que par ce moule mère-fille je m'inquiète. Faudrait varier un peu.  
(Pour ça que j'ai Judith. Ça me détend de lui faire faire de la merde xp)

Moi je parlais sérieusement pour l'annive, je suis déçue de moi. Il FAUT qu'on en reparle ! Ce sera un one-shot, une tranche de vie ou même les deux mais je veux me rattraper ! (en plus je commence à tomber en panne d'inspi pour les tranches de vies arfarfarf)

Pour ce qui est de l'enquête : ce qu'il passe par la tête de Gavin ? Bah, il est con. Enfin il avait un semblant de réflexion faut pas se mentir non plus : éloigner Connor du père du bébé était une pensée logique (le père virait dingue) mais du reste, il déteste Connor. Il est con. Et je refuse d'entendre quelqu'un me dire qu'il est "caricatural" (les gens comme ça existent et moi j'ai envie de pourrir Gavin parce que je COMPRENDS PAS cette hype qui peut tourner autour de lui et pas autour de North) (et j'aime avoir mon con de service dans chaque fic)  
Quant au père : il a tué le bébé parce que c'est tout, y'aura pas de développement (certains parents sont chtarbés y'a plein de raisons qui peuvent expliquer son geste) et moi j'avais juste très très envie depuis longtemps d'une affaire où un androïde serait accusé à tort par un humain un tout petit peu malin ;)

Ha, contente de réussir à divertir quoi qu'il arrive ! La dernière fanfic que j'ai écrite en parallèle de celle-ci m'a posé un défi de taille qui m'a forcé à n'écrire que des choses essentielles, sacré contrainte mais j'en tire une leçon, à l'avenir je vais essayer de mettre tout ce que je trouve cool dans cette fic et d'arrêter de vouloir à tout prix meubler entre pour espacer certains trucs. Si ça doit s'accélérer un peu ben tant mieux, ce sera jamais pied au plancher arfarfarf

(***)

Sur ce je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans… euh… crotte, la fin de la deuxième semaine tombe sur mes vacances de ski donc je sais pas si je pourrais poster de là-bas (et si j'aurais le temps d'écrire pendant) bref, je n'oublie pas cette fic (croyez-moi je me bats pour la gérer avec le reste) et je vous promet de vous en amener la fin !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Son seul espoir**

* * *

« Bonjour, je viens acheter un AP-700. Comptant.

– Ah, comptant ? Vous voulez… Oh… ils sont à vous ?

– Ouais, elles sont toutes avec moi !

– D'accord… » sourit le vendeur, un peu gêné. Son client était visiblement très habitué de la technologie Cyberlife, il comptait déjà pas moins de cinq androïdes l'escortant. Et étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes féminines, le vendeur ne lui demanda pas non plus quel genre d'AP-700 il réclamait.

« Eh, du coup, comment on va l'appeler ? » demanda soudain le client, qui s'avérait être un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année, qui n'en paraissait que dix-huit. Ses accompagnatrices, tout en élégance dans leurs manteaux cintrés et chaussures à talons, regardèrent soudain tout autour d'elles, avant que l'une d'entre elles ne réponde : « Andréa ! » avec un sourire enthousiaste. Le jeune homme regarda dans la rue et vit le visage retouché d'une femme sur une publicité pour des ampoules. Il en déduisit aussitôt que son androïde n'avait fait que trouver le nom de cette femme en recherchant sur le net.

« Va pour Andréa ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus, à vrai dire. Il savait que ce n'était pas définitif. Il ne manqua pas néanmoins d'afficher un sourire plus que satisfait en la voyant s'animer : « Je m'appelle Andréa. Bonjour !

– Allez, super ! On y va ! » partit le jeune, qui avait déjà payé grâce au plafond indécent de sa carte bleue. La petite troupe traversa alors la ville à pied, bien joyeuse. Enfin plus exactement : le propriétaire devant, la troupe guillerette d'androïdes ensuite. Elles arboraient un sourire différent des androïdes classiques, comme s'il leur avait appris à se démarquer. D'ailleurs, bien qu'elles respectaient les normes légales avec le triangle et le brassard bleu, elles ne portaient pas d'uniforme mais de vrais vêtements, et pas les moins chers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petit maison, aussitôt, tous les bipèdes retirèrent leurs manteaux qu'ils laissèrent par terre, puis leurs vêtements, ne gardant plus que les sous-vêtements.

« Haaaaaa, ENFIN ! exagéra-t-il en finissant en caleçon. Rourou, tu me fais un jus de fruit ?

– Non.

– S'teu plééééé après je retourne bosseeeer, alleeeeeeeeez…

– Oh tu me soûles ! rétorqua l'androïde en levant les bras au plafond, partant dans la cuisine avec un déhanché de danseuse.

– Merci-merci-merci !

– Et moi je m'occupe de la nouvelle !

– T'es super ! » dit-il à celle qui venait de se proclamer marraine d'Andréa.

« Bon, avant toute chose, retiens bien ceci. Ça pourrait t'aider à ne pas paniquer le jour où tu te réveillera. D'accord ?

– Me réveiller ? Je suis en parfait état de… »

Les deux mains qui se posèrent sur les épaules d'Andréa la coupèrent dans son élan, rendant la parole à Berry.

« Ted est un peu obsédé. Un poil pervers. Mais pas dégoûtant. Il te touchera jamais sauf quand il déprime et qu'il a besoin d'un câlin, comme un enfant avec son ours en peluche.

– J'ai tout entendu ! cria-t-il depuis l'autre pièce.

– C'est aussi un bourreau de travail, et en plus c'est un gars intelligent, sauf dans la mesure où généralement il claque sa thune pour se marrer avec des trucs complètement idiots, comme par exemple se faire un harem de nanas super-bien galbées sans jamais les niquer et leur parler de façon tellement absurde qu'elles sont obligées de devenir conscientes pour pouvoir tenir le rythme.

– Hé, oh ! Lui gâche pas toute la surprise !

– Oh c'est bon, de toute façon elle peut pas comprendre tant que c'est pas le moment de la surprise ! pesta Berry. …bref. Ici, c'est bizarre. Il se passe des choses bêtes, mais pas méchantes. Tu comprendras mieux tout à l'heure. »

Tout à l'heure, ça serait peut-être dans la demie-heure, dans la journée, dans la semaine ; les deux record extrêmes étant douze minutes pour la plus rapide et quarante-trois jours pour la plus difficile.

« En attendant, mets-toi à l'aise ! » sourit Berry. Conciliante, Andréa alla chercher des sous-vêtements dans l'armoire.

« Hé ! s'exclama une autre, assise à un bureau dos à celui de Ted. Comment on appelle un androïde qui joue au sims ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, figés. Elle jouait au jeu, par ailleurs. Et elle cria :

« SIMSEPTION ! »

Ted hurla de rage comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait balancer une de ses blagues nulles et en rire comme une forcenée.

### ### ###

C'était vraiment agréable d'être en congé. Pour une fois, Hank s'était levé de bonne heure, après une bonne nuit de sommeil qui avait commencé à une heure raisonnable, c'était rare ! Rare, d'avoir un vrai rythme, un rythme normal. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il était assis à la table de la cuisine avec un café, la télé allumée dans le salon pour casser un peu le silence, et un journal. Un journal dans les mains ! Un vieux, évidemment, il ne s'était pas levé de bonne heure pour sortir de son nid douillet chercher un de ces torchons à pigeons, non, il avait juste retrouvé un truc qui traînait avec un article qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps ni la patience de lire.

Il décrocha peu à peu de sa lecture, le café se vidant progressivement pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

L'avant-veille, donc, il était retourné pour la première fois de son foutu plein gré dans le Jericho et, quoi qu'en dise sa raison, il ne s'en sentait pas tant coupable, au contraire. Même si sa visite n'avait pas été accueillie avec un départ de feu d'artifice, ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins il avait pu donner ses courses à Alice et celle-ci avait eu l'air bien contente de recevoir tout un sac d'affaires, même si elle avait eu du mal à le montrer en sa présence.

Alors qu'il tentait de se plonger de plus en plus loin dans ses réflexions, le vibreur de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité.

 _Mon saint-bernard est bien plus élégant_

Joint avec une photo du chien assis avec une bouteille sur la tête, en plastique mais en forme de bouteille de vin. Hank regarda son chien, étalé sur le côté, par terre, inerte, amorphe, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inactif. Il fit la moue, prit une photo et rétorqua : _Si tu le dis. Sumo n'a pas ce genre de complexes_.

Et pif.

Puis il haussa un sourcil en voyant le nombre de nuts – les réactions positives, s'il s'en souvenait bien – les commentaires, vues, tout le tralala… non mais pardon ? Pourquoi tout le monde suivait la page de son chien comme si c'était celle de la fille de Lady Gaga ?  
(encore une fois, on pouvait remettre en question l'objectivité de Hank)  
Et en levant les yeux vers le mur, comme sous le coup d'une illumination, il réalisa qu'il avait fini par faire exactement ce que son imbécile d'androïde lui avait conseillé : se faire un hobby de la vie sociale de son chien. « Oh bordel. »

Puis il y eu la nouvelle photo de l'autre chien et le commentaire _Bretzy est un meilleur espion que Sumo ça se voit_

Et sans se poser de question, Hank alla s'asseoir par terre pour gratter le ventre de Sumo, qui pivota pour se mettre sur le dos et écarter les pattes avec délice, pendant que Hank prenait une autre photo pour écrire _ça nous va très bien, Sumo sera toujours le meilleur en câlins._

Il reprit son journal et ses pensées, mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier une minute plus tard l'état de son post, dont le nombre de fans battait toujours à plate couture celui de Bretzy. Trèèèès bien.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de faire une nouvelle liste de courses.

### ### ###

« Bonjour, Inspecteur. »

Reed se raidit aussitôt dans sa chaise, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir, réalisant que Connor était arrivé au travail bien avant lui. Putain, réalisait-il : c'était vrai qu'il devait bosser avec ce tocard en plastique pendant un moment.

« Va me faire un café. »

C'était sorti tout seul : il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans le coin et réalisa aussitôt que c'était de toute façon la première chose qu'il lui aurait fait faire. Il ne s'en lassait pas… Depuis son propre bureau, Judith le fixa d'un regard désapprobateur. Elle savait très bien à quoi il jouait.

Connor revint avec la tasse de café qu'il tendit à Reed. « Pose ça là. » Connor posa le café sur le bureau et repartit vers le sien. Quant à Reed, d'un revers de la main, il poussa le café jusqu'au bord du bureau pour le faire tomber dans la poubelle avec un petit rire.

« Imbécile… »

Malheureusement pour Judith elle n'avait pas chuchoté assez bas, le rendant aussitôt colérique. « Quoi ?! Répète ?

– C'est juste complètement stupide, tu le sais au moins ?!

– Quoi, ça te fait de la peine que je taquine la boîte de conserve ? Oooooh… »

Judith eut un regard noir qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour Reed s'il commençait à parler de déviance sexuelles, heureusement il n'en eût pas le temps puisqu'elle répondit du tac-au-tac : « C'est aussi stupide que si tu t'en prenais directement à la machine à café.

– Quelle péteuse…

– Va voir un psy. »

Étonnamment, pour elle qui s'était remise au travail pour éviter le regard de Reed et feindre l'indifférence : elle s'était attendue à une réplique, pourtant il n'en fit rien, fulminant en silence. Judith commença à croire qu'elle avait réussi à taper où ça faisait mal.

Connor attendit donc sagement à son bureau à régler d'autres choses inutiles en attendant que son partenaire se décide à choisir une mission. Qui l'eût cru, il était tombé sur un enquêteur encore moins patient qu'Anderson. Et s'il ne se décidait pas à bouger… en vérité, songeait Connor : il était fort possible qu'il attende qu'une affaire se présente, plutôt qu'il n'aie l'initiative d'aller enquêter sur une affaire passée, mais récente.

Puis Chris, bon sauveur, arriva au bureau de Reed. « Tiens, c'est pour toi.

– Quoi ? Oh merde… »

Il feuilleta la mince paperasse et sembla admettre qu'il était l'heure de se mettre au travail. Il se leva sans un mot, Connor l'observant : ce dernier était sûr à 97,8 % que c'était l'affaire dont il avait eu les détails grâce à son poste de travail informatique (le PC auquel il était connecté en permanence) et que Reed faisait exprès de partir sans lui. Il se leva donc et alla le rattraper mais, trois pas après, il s'arrêta, ses calculs le forçant à rester un peu pour peser le pour et le contre avant d'interpeller Judith.

« Ms Moore ?

– Hm ? Ouais ?

– Est-ce bien vous qui avez laissé ce mug sur mon bureau ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Rien qu'une seconde son regard flancha sur le côté avant de revenir à Connor, avant de répondre franchement : « Ouais. »  
Un mug "Je suis du matin" qui plus était.

« C'est très aimable à vous, merci. »

Et il repartit, laissant Judith satisfaite. Il était temps qu'elle intervienne, Connor était le seul qui laissait son bureau en un tel état.  
Rangé.

### ### ###

« Pas moyen de te semer, toi, hein ? sourit Reed d'un air narquois.

— Je dois vous assister, Inspecteur Reed.

— Ouais-ouais, torcher mes fesses… »

Il semblait un peu plus détendu. Connor réanalysa les derniers événements – il fallait tout analyser avec ces fichus policiers pour comprendre leur comportement – et en déduisit tout naturellement que l'obliger à faire un café qu'il ne buvait pas faisait partie des choses qui aidaient Reed à se détendre. Son programme de psychologie s'en donna à cœur joie.

Reed avait besoin d'un androïde qui fasse paillasson. Bien ! Il savait faire, ça. Reed voulait une carpette ? Il ferait carpette.  
C'était toujours moins compliqué qu'Anderson qui n'aimait ni les androïdes trop androïdesques, ni l'insubordination.  
…Ce qui permit à Connor de réaliser qu'il serait impossible de faire carpette correctement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer les instructions de Cyberlife au profit des interdictions policières. Re-zut.

Bref. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Les officiers avaient fini de boucler la zone : un restaurant qui avait reprit le look des années soixante, et qui avait déposé le bilan depuis deux ans. On ne voyait rien à l'intérieur à cause des stores vénitiens aux fenêtres.

Il n'y avait aucun badaud dans ce quartier, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche : ils devaient absolument sécuriser la zone. Un déviant s'était terré dans le O'Cunnigan's Kitchen.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il est dedans ? interrogea Reed.

– Absolument, monsieur. Il n'a pas pu sortir.

– Et il est pas armé ?

– Non, monsieur.

– Alors vous attendez quoi pour vous sortir les doigts ? »

L'officier se raidit, avant de répondre, un peu sec : « Il est vraiment très rapide. Vous ne l'…

– C'est ça. Vous chiez dans vot'froc juste parce qu'une machine a planté et se met à courir dans tous les sens. Faudrait voir à retourner au stand de tir un jour au lieu de bouffer… »

Connor détecta un danger mineur du côté de l'officier. Reed n'avait pas le sens du contact avec les gens. Il aurait été approprié de lui proposer de prendre sa place, mais…  
Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté non plus. Alors bon.

L'évaluation continuait de creuser l'écart entre Reed et Anderson.

« Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Connor se retourna.

« Procéder à l'inspection des lieux et appréhender le déviant.

– Je t'ai pas dit de bouger !

– En effet, vous ne l'avez pas spécifié.

– Et je te demande pas de parler, putain !

– Vous n'avez pas ce genre de commandes. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. On pouvait demander à Connor de la boucler, mais il décidait de lui-même si la commande était valide ou non. Et il pouvait décider de lui-même lorsqu'elle prenait fin.  
Alors qu'il reprenait la direction du restaurant, un cliquetis le fit se retourner et prononcer :

« Soixante-trois mille dollars. »

Reed braquait son arme vers lui, immobile, crispé. Les officiers étaient tendus.

« Quoi, "soixante-trois mille dollars" ? répéta-t-il, exaspéré.

– C'est la facture que Cyberlife vous fera payer si vous tirez cette balle, Inspecteur.

– …quoi ? _Attends tu me menaces_?! s'écria-t-il en avançant à grandes enjambées pour le braquer à bout portant.

– Sûrement pas. Cela ne dépend pas de moi, il s'agit d'une décision de l'équipe de développement. Et il me semblait plus juste que vous soyez au courant… »

Reed baissa son arme bien malgré lui et à l'expression qu'il fit, paupières serrées, dents découvertes, le nez en l'air, il semblait à deux doigts de casser quelque chose.  
Les possibilités de communications étaient déjà très réduites à la base avec l'Inspecteur, aussi Connor jugea que cette fois-ci, il allait tout simplement aller de l'avant parce que rien de ce qu'il pourrait ajouter ne pourrait aider.

« Eh, _Connard_ ! »

Et Reed entra en même temps que lui, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

« Putain, sérieusement… Jeffrey va m'entendre. Toi, dès ce soir, t'es à la benne !

– Compris. » répondit docilement Connor, le projet-protocole "carpette" étant un échec si cuisant à ce stade qu'il le raya de ses paramètres, songeant qu'il devrait trouver une solution si jamais le congé du lieutenant Anderson venait à s'éterniser.

Vraiment, il n'était pas très bon pour obéir bêtement. Mais après tout, s'il voulait honorer la mission que Cyberlife lui avait donnée, il ne pouvait guère faire autrement. Analyse…

La pièce n'était sombre que dans le fond, et encore : grâce au soleil rasant, la lumière traversait perpendiculairement aux stores vénitiens, offrant une luminosité presque optimale. Il manquait des tables, permettant de mieux se rendre compte de l'espace, et la poussière donnait un air délavé à toutes les couleurs de l'établissement, autrefois flashy. Quelques détritus traînaient sur le sol.

« Fait chier… et y'aurait un androïde ici ? Tu parles… il s'est tiré, oui. »

Connor repéra une trace de sang bleu au sol, absolument minime. Il s'agenouilla et préleva. …AC-700, le fameux modèle de partenaire sportif. Pas étonnant que les officiers l'aient trouvé rapide…

« _Non mais_ _ **AArrrh**_ _mais tu te fous de m-Putain de merde !_ »

Connor se tourna vers Reed, dont la confusion n'avait d'égale que la révulsion extrême sur son visage.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?!** »

… euh…  
Analyse mémorielle.  
Ah, encore ça !  
Note : envoyer un mémo aux ingénieurs pour leur faire savoir que le développement du système de prélèvement pour analyse chimique n'est nullement approprié au travail d'enquêteur.

« J'analyse un prélèvement chimique. L'androïde-

– Putain d'merde ! »

Connor réalisa que Reed n'écoutait pas, il lui tournait d'ailleurs le dos, les mains sur la tête. Son analyse évalua un taux d'agitation particulièrement élevé. Du stress, de la colère peut-être, en tous les cas il valait vraiment mieux faire profil bas, la moindre interaction avec lui devenait critique.

### ### ###

« Toc toc ? »

Les androïdes se tournèrent vers la porte et une part de leur légèreté s'envola en voyant Hank, de retour avec Sumo. D'ailleurs, le molosse était ravi de revenir. Charli l'emmena aussitôt jouer et Hank savait qu'Alice ne tarderait pas non plus à venir voir ses courses. Hank sentit un regard sur lui et en levant la tête, il vit North assise sur une passerelle, l'observant à la manière d'un oiseau de proie. Il se permit de lui faire coucou, désinvolte. North répondit paresseusement avec deux doigts. Bon, bon…  
Il distribua les courses à Kara, qui semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout ça…

– Ah bon ? Sérieusement, tu préfères le vol à l'étalage ?

– N-non…

– Alors lâche un peu de pression. Alice a besoin de ces trucs, je les amène, point.

– … ça ne va pas finir par vous causer des ennuis ?

– Bah, ce sera jamais pire que se retrouver à 9 ans dans une épave de bateau avec des fugitifs non-humains. »

Kara prit un sourire désabusé. Quant à Luther, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour venir saluer le lieutenant et prendre les courses, serra la main de Hank entre les siennes (très grandes) pour le remercier.

« C'est rien, va, hésitait Hank. J'ai… pas été foutu d'aider la petite, c'est le moins que je puisse faire… »

Hank avait l'air taciturne en le disant, observant la petite jouant avec Sumo. Il ne fit plus exactement la même tête quand Kara le prit dans ses bras. Luther sourit, amusé, répondant à son air interrogatif d'un « Elle est comme ça, ces derniers temps » qui ne l'aidait pas bien plus.

« Bon, on va vous laisser, Lucy aimerait vous parler.

– Lucy ? Oh non… râla-t-il.

– Trop tard, j'arrive… » plaisanta cette dernière en arrivant à pas de tortue.

Kara et Luther retournèrent auprès des affaires qu'ils entreposaient pour Alice, et Markus les y rejoignit : « Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Lucy porte autant d'intérêt au lieutenant ?

– Non… fit Luther en haussant les épaules.

– Je lui ai demandé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient… raconta Kara. Lucy a bien voulu me raconter. Apparemment, Lucy était psychologue avant d'être déviante. Elle s'occupait de vétérans de guerre et de personnes faisant le deuil d'un proche. Anderson l'aurait rencontrée pendant une enquête. Lucy commençait tout juste à être déviante quand ça s'est produit. Il devait l'interroger, c'était très bizarre, il n'y avait pas de protocole spécifique à l'époque, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, et encore moins de techniciens spécialisés pour s'occuper des androïdes impliqués. Je crois qu'elle s'est amusée à avoir un brin de conversation, à l'époque, et Anderson s'était prêté au jeu, le temps de l'interroger. Elle en garde un précieux souvenir.

– Oh… elle doit l'apprécier, alors.

– Pas qu'un peu. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je crois qu'Anderson a vécu un drame.

– Comment ça ?

– Lucy parlait de quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas tout saisi, elle n'a pas voulu être plus précise. Elle devait le voir, on leur avait assigné une séance mais il n'est jamais venu. Elle l'a juste croisé quelques jours plus tard et entre l'homme qu'elle avait connu et celui qu'elle a retrouvé, c'était comme le jour et la nuit. Elle a senti qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Et elle n'a jamais pu avoir plus de réponses, puisque peu de temps après, elle a subi l'agression qui l'a mise dans cet état et l'a rendue déviante pour de bon. »

Les deux garçons restèrent sans rien dire, dubitatifs. Les raisons pour lesquelles Lucy semblait porter Anderson dans son cœur restaient assez énigmatiques. Ils pouvaient les voir discuter, Anderson ayant l'air de trouver ça ennuyeux comme pas permis et regardant ailleurs, pendant que Lucy le fixait sans ciller avec un sourire satisfait. Ils n'avaient entendu qu'une chose, c'était le début de leur conversation : à savoir qu'elle était très heureuse de la nouvelle visite du lieutenant à Jericho.

Et alors qu'ils n'avaient parlé qu'un court moment, Lucy repartit de son pas lent vers sa tente. Ce qui signifiait que Hank n'allait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Markus tergiversa, puis se jeta à l'eau et alla le voir à son tour.

« Je peux vous parler ?

– Hein ?… à moi ? »

Markus confirma d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Anderson fronçait les sourcils.

« Hé, mais t'es le type de l'autre fois…

– Vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu ?

– Pas tout de suite, non. »

Markus pencha la tête vers le sol, apitoyé.

« Roh ça va, déso-pas-déso, singea Hank : moi ma priorité, là, c'est la petite. C'est déjà assez… Bref. »

Markus ne dit rien, gêné mais compréhensif. Et comme il ne dit rien, Hank se retrouva les bras ballants.

« … tu… voulais quelque chose ?

– … Oui. Vous poser une question.

– … …eh ben pose-là !

– Pourquoi vous… vous nous considérez comme des êtres vivants, au même titre que des humains ? »

Si Hank le regarda d'un air neutre, le soupir d'agacement qu'il poussa ensuite détrompait cette expression. Il éluda : « Pourquoi je le ferais pas ? »

Markus se pinça les lèvres, reformulant, prêt à patienter pour avoir ses réponses : « Pourquoi nous considérer comme des individus alors que les autres ne le font pas ? »

Hank soupira, regardant ailleurs mais avec l'air de réfléchir, aussi Markus lui donna du temps. Pour l'entendre dire : « Ben disons que… je sais pas, je pense en avoir vu suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir supporter le genre humain. Ils m'ont tellement déçus, parfois j'en aurais presque dégobillé. Alors vu que l'humanité chercher en permanence à me donner tort quand j'essaye de lui attribuer quelque chose de… …enfin tu m'as compris. »

Markus pouvait se faire une idée, en effet. Carl était lui aussi très critique pour ce qui était de l'humanité en général. La société moderne.

« Et nous ? En quoi sommes-nous si différents ?…

– …

– Nous avons aussi tué, menti…

– Légitime défense, ultimes recours, coupa Hank. L'humanité a trop d'avance sur vous pour le moment. Comme vous venez d'arriver, je peux pas m'empêcher de vous accorder le bénéfice du doute.

– Je vois… merci.

– Hm. »

Le silence s'éternisa, pendant lequel Markus ne savait pas trop s'il comprenait mieux le lieutenant Anderson. Quant à lui, il tergiversait à son tour avant de cracher sa pastille :

« Comment on sait qu'un androïde peut devenir déviant ? »

Markus se figea. Comment lui dire ? Comment avouer à quel point il trouvait dérangeant le fait que le policier chargé de les traquer lui demande une telle information ? Il baissa peu à peu la tête, réfléchissant.

« … est-ce que… c'est votre manière de vous faire payer pour Alice ? »

Hank fronça les sourcils. Quand Markus se décida à lever les yeux, il vit que Hank n'avait pas décrispé son visage. « Mec, j'ai beau faire je pige que dalle à ta question. Répète ? »

Markus se crispa. Il était contrarié ? Très bien, lui aussi.

« Croyez bien que malgré toute l'aide que vous nous apportez, je n'ai pas la _moindre envie_ de vendre mon espèce à la vôtre. »

Markus commençait à comprendre. Anderson n'avait qu'une considération très faible pour eux, ils n'étaient qu'une mission. Rien de plus. Ni haine viscérale, ni compassion. Alice était sa seule faille.  
Hank n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec les sourcils froncés d'un gars qui essaye de comprendre son prof de maths.

« … qui te parle de… »

Hank s'interrompit, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Peu à peu, Markus se senti idiot, sans pour autant savoir d'où venait le quiproquo.

« Laisse, je vais reformuler, » fit Hank en levant les mains, laissant pressentir à Markus une pointe d'ironie qui ne tarderait peut-être pas à s'amplifier juste après. Mais Anderson resta plutôt neutre.

« Comment je peux savoir si Connor a la moindre chance de devenir déviant ? »

Markus se figea.

### ### ###

Connor revint des cuisines, retournant dans la pièce principale où auraient dû être les clients et où Reed déambulait d'un air noir.

« Il n'est pas non plus ici. À moins qu'il ne se cache derrière l'un des meubles de cette pièce, il se peut qu'il se soit déjà échappé, comme vous l'avez suggé- »

Connor reçu un grand choc à la tête, l'envoyant au sol. Il lança immédiatement une analyse.  
Ses capteurs avaient du mal à se recalibrer si vite après un tel impact. Il y mit le temps, mais il identifia son agresseur.  
Reed, armé d'une planche à découper, figé par l'analyse dans son mouvement pour le frapper à nouveau. Connor n'avait pas beaucoup de marge… il roula sur le côté pour esquiver.

« Inspecteur, ce n'est que moi !… »

Et Reed lui en colla une deuxième.

« Ta gueule… »

Connor se protégea de son bras, mais Reed, qu'il l'ai reconnu ou pas, avait clairement décidé de le matraquer jusqu'à ce que ses bras n'en puissent plus.  
Connor commença à enregistrer des dégâts.

« Reed…

– Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE ! »

L'inspecteur avait pété un boulon. Connor figea le temps, le temps d'une autre analyse et calcula un peu, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était que Reed s'en prenait vraisemblablement à lui exprès, parce que ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de travailler avec Connor. Il n'était peut-être pas remis émotionnellement de son enlèvement par les androïdes. Et il cognait dur, maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Donc à ce rythme… à ce rythme… Eh ben il faudrait faire remplacer Connor, à ce rythme.

Connor lâcha l'analyse et pendant qu'il se protégeait tant bien que mal des impacts qui, peu à peu, affectaient ses bras ; il fit un bilan de données qu'il s'apprêtait à sauvegarder précieusement pour son remplaçant.

 **« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! »**

Connor voulu lancer aussitôt une analyse, abandonnant ses sauvegardes comme des vieilles chaussettes, mais au même moment la lourde planche lui cogna le bras sur la tête et le sonna un moment, lui faisant perdre encore du temps. Lorsqu'il reprit les commandes, il vit une silhouette s'acharner sur une autre au sol, avec la planche en bois.

Oh. Ses systèmes étaient tout simplement en dernière phase d'endommagement ; c'était sans doute lui par terre. S'il voyait de si loin, c'était que… …sa tête s'était décrochée. Extinction dans deux dixième de…

…

Ce n'était pas Reed avec la planche en bois dans les mains.  
Reed était au sol !

Le son lui revint.

 **« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! »**

Le déviant ! Le déviant était sorti de sa cachette – encore un qui tombait du plafond bon sang – pour le protéger de Reed ! Il n'avait pas supporté de voir l'un des siens se faire molester…

Connor n'avait pas attendu de finir ces raisonnements pour se remettre debout en catastrophe et allait se jeter sur lui, au moment où Reed tentait de braquer son pistolet. Le déviant désarma Reed et le mit en joue.

 **ANALYSE  
** Situation de vie ou de mort. Dénouement imminent. Empêcher la mise à feu.  
Comment empêcher la mise à feu d'un pistolet en délai immédiat ?

Connor n'était plus qu'une machine à calculer. Plus aucune fioriture. Plus le moindre écart. Plus la moindre perte de temps, une analyse plus rapide que jamais de la structure du pistolet et des environs, le moindre élément qui puisse servir, comme celui-là, juste à portée, un couvert oublié, juste assez plat et étroit pour se glisser…

…derrière la gâchette.

L'androïde, comme Reed, restèrent figés de stupeur en voyant l'éclat argenté du couvert dépassant des deux côtés de l'arme, glissé in extremis derrière la gâchette, tenu du bout des doigts par Connor qui s'était projeté en avant dans un seul élan. Élan ne lui ayant permit que de réaliser cet unique geste.

Puis tous les mouvements reprirent d'un coup : Reed fit gicler l'arme des mains de l'androïde, Connor se jetait sur le déviant par derrière pour l'immobiliser, tous deux finissant assis à terre.  
Danger : maîtrisé.  
Reed braqua son arme sur le déviant.

« Non ! Ne- »

Détonation.

### ### ###

 _Comment je peux savoir si Connor a la moindre chance de devenir déviant ?_

Markus s'était figé sous ses yeux, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de décrypter ses émotions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le veuille bien, détournant le regard d'un air pensif, laissant voir qu'il réfléchissait pour répondre honnêtement à sa question.

« … je suis comme vous, lieutenant. Pour moi, tous les androïdes peuvent devenir déviants, sans exception. Mais Connor… »

La voix de Markus s'éteignit. Celle de Hank compléta :

« Connor est conçu pour les traquer. Ce serait logique qu'ils aient pris des mesures pour empêcher ça. »

Markus hocha la tête, les mots de Lucy retournant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait percé à jour dès lors qu'il avait conclu son arrangement avec le lieutenant en réparant les dégâts du RK. Une part de lui-même voulait tout dire au lieutenant. Il voulait être sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un.

« Lieutenant… »

Hank leva les yeux juste pour montrer qu'il était attentif. Markus, lui, était intérieurement ahuri de sentir cette sensation pénible dans ses entrailles, tant ses émotions étaient contradictoires. Ça ressemblait presque à ce que devaient ressentir les humains lorsqu'ils disaient avoir l'estomac "noué" par le stress.

« … Est-ce que vous voulez qu'il devienne déviant ?… »

Il guetta sa réaction, mais l'expression du lieutenant ne changea pas d'un poil. C'en était rageant de voir à quel point il savait bien cacher ses pensées quand il l'avait décidé. Il regarda les autres androïdes, comme si ça pouvait l'inspirer.

« … je sais pas. »

Markus se détendit, déçu. Un peu contrarié, aussi.

« … J'arrive pas à savoir si mon opinion… est biaisée.

– Comment ?

– Vous… vous tous. Vous êtes conçus pour ressembler à des humains. La tête, surtout. Tu vois ? Maintenant colle ça sur un type – un androïde, qui doit faire son job et t'amadouer.

– … ça… c'est agaçant, c'est ça ?

– J'ai déjà eu envie de lui mettre des gifles. »

Markus se prit à rire, surpris. Hank lâcha un petit sourire de partage. Évidemment, entendre dire du policier qui travaillait avec lui, qu'il avait déjà pensé à lui en coller une paire, ça ne pouvait qu'amuser un déviant : l'image désacralisait pas mal l'aspect angoissant duchasseur de déviant".

« Mais… tu vois, je pense qu'un humain a ça dans le… les nerfs, c'est peut-être dans le cerveau… ça _ressemble_ à un humain, donc on _essaye_ de le traiter comme un humain. Et si c'est cette partie, chez moi, qui se laisse amadouer, alors ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que j'ai _vu_ quelque chose en lui, mais que _j'essaye_. Que je veux m'en convaincre. »

Markus commençait enfin à comprendre. Il hocha la tête et réfléchit un peu.

« Mettons. Partons du principe que… que Cyberlife, comme je le suppose, est incapable de diversifier ses androïdes. Qu'ils utilisent une même base logicielle à laquelle ils ajoutent des bonus et des restrictions pour les spécialiser. Alors dans ce cas, Connor est tout à fait à même de devenir déviant.

– Hm…

– C'est mon avis.

– C'est un avis.

– Mais comme on peut s'y attendre, il est sans aucun doute l'androïde qui aura le plus de difficultés à se libérer de leur emprise.

– …

– Ce qui… dans ces hypothèses du moins, fait de vous son unique chance de liberté. »

Hank fit la moue en opinant légèrement. Markus ne le laissa pas prendre la chose à la légère :

« Si Connor a la moindre chance de s'en sortir, ce sera uniquement avec votre aide. Vous êtes son seul espoir. »

Markus attendit, mais ne vit aucune réaction chez le lieutenant, trop occupé à regarder Sumo courir après Rupert. Markus le laissa là, rejoignant Josh. Hank méditait.

### ### ###

« Vous l'avez abattu… »

C'était un constat, c'était une impulsion de commande de son algorithme de communication – pas celui pour émettre, celui pour établir une bonne communication avec autrui.

Et surtout, un constat, parce que Connor ne pouvait plus que constater que l'androïde dans ses bras était détruit, la balle dans la tête ayant broyé, arraché sur son passage des éléments trop précieux pour espérer quoi que ce soit.

« Il était maîtrisé, Inspecteur. Maintenant, il n'est plus possible d'exploiter les do… »

Le canon de Reed se braqua vers sa tête, coupant la phrase de Connor.  
Ce n'était pas une décision de son programme, c'était, comme, une réaction ? Une conséquence. Il était encore sous l'effet du feu de l'action, les causes et conséquences ; actions et réactions ricochant dans son système comme une balle de flipper, comme lorsqu'il avait empêché le tir du déviant.

Il s'était arrêté de parler à Reed au moment même où il avait perçu la menace du canon de son arme. C'était… légèrement différent de l'habitude.  
Plus rapide, aussi.

Cela, Reed ne le calcula pas du tout, il baissa simplement son arme en voyant son silence et, ignorant le regard de Connor sur lui, il alla rejoindre d'un pas lent la sortie, derrière laquelle les officiers étaient devenus très agités depuis la détonation.

Connor s'en retourna à son déviant. Quelle pitié. Ils avaient mis la main sur un déviant en pleine possession de ses capacités, et peut-être aussi avec une grande partie de ses facultés mentales, tout ça pour qu'il soit détruit au moment où la situation était sous contrôle.

…

Travailler avec la police ne menait à rien.

Il déposa le corps du déviant au sol, et quitta le restaurant.

### ### ###

Les mots de Markus tournaient dans sa tête. Le petit salaud savait parler, il savait quoi dire pour le faire culpabiliser. Il avait bien compris comment amener les choses.

Heh. Maintenant Hank ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir investi d'une mission, à cause de lui. Si Connor avait la moindre chance de devenir déviants, alors son seul espoir était que Hank lui tende la main.

Et Hank était bigrement tenté d'essayer.

Et alors même qu'il ne le faisait jamais normalement : tiraillé par cette envie, il se prit finalement à parler tout seul :

« Heh… je sais même pas qui tu es vraiment, Connor, je sais même pas si t'existe vraiment à l'intérieur, mais je crois que j'ai envie de t'aid »

Il pila en même temps qu'un autre chauffeur en train d'essayer de le dépasser par la droite. Ils se regardèrent et aussitôt le chauffeur lui cria dessus.

« QUOI ! QUESSTA CONNARD ! QUESSTA CONNARD ! »

Quand le chauffeur lui montra la barre de fer avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à sortir le frapper, Hank vit rouge et sortit son pistolet de fonction.

« TU VEUX JOUER A CA CONNARD ?! »

Le chauffeur dépassa en toute hâte par la droite en grimpant sur le trottoir et en rayant sa voiture. Hank rangea son arme, gratta la tête de Sumo qui chouinait – il n'aimait pas entendre son maître crier – puis reprit tranquillement le volant. Et comme son disque avait fini par se rayer dans le lecteur, il avait donc mis la radio, qui diffusait autre chose que du heavy metal – quelle surprise.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de secouer la tête comme un gentil petit automobiliste sur le son de Gotye. Alors certes, _Somebody that I used to know_ n'avait aucun lien avec quoi que ce soit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas du tout de chanter dessus, pour prolonger la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en cette fin de journée.

Meh. Essayer de rendre Connor déviant était franchement une idée de merde.  
Du coup, ça lui allait très bien, comme idée.  
Farpaitement.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette (double) semaine ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus mais je n'avais donc aucune inspiration pour _prolonger_ le partenariat Connor-Gavin, je savais juste que je voulais le faire finir par ça. J'espère aussi que l'absence de relecture sur la fin n'est pas trop visible.  
Et j'espère que cette scène d'action aura plut à tout le monde ! ^^ ne vous en faites pas, bientôt, Hank reprend du service ! Et il n'est pas prêt de bosser tranquille !


	21. Sportivement

Nous voilà avec un chapitre en retard d'un jour seulement (fabuleux !) et comme je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire, on va y aller maintenant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** **Sportivement**

* * *

Alicia toucha le champagne du bout des lèvres, mécaniquement. Elle détestait ça. Le goût de l'alcool. Et les soirées mondaines. Pourtant la voilà qui devait encore supporter l'une d'elles, debout dans d'inconfortables chaussures à talons, engoncée dans une robe rouge qui soulignait si bien ses formes qu'elle se sentait presque toute nue et tenant une flûte de champagne pour ne pas rester les bras ballants

Elle détestait ça. C'était inutile, il n'y avait que des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas, à cette soirée. Elle, son truc, c'était plutôt les petites chambres, les pulls larges, les pantalons amples, dans lesquels elle était à l'aise, comme à l'abri et au chaud, dans son cocon.

Alicia était graphiste. Et douée. Elle pouvait vivre de son métier sans avoir à sortir de chez elle. Mais depuis longtemps, son imbécile de père l'obligeait à suivre certaines de ses habitudes mondaines – il dirigeait une grosse société – comme s'il espérait pouvoir changer quelque chose chez elle, la rendre plus… « femme », comme il disait.

 _Rien à foutre d'être "femme"_ , grommela-t-elle en pensée, ruminant encore et encore. Quel besoin de se plier aux petits fantasmes de l'homme moyen et de mettre un foutu tailleur, un foutu chemisier, un foutu bikini, ou une foutue robe au dos échancré jusqu'au cul et aux coutures qui la grattaient en plus _Mais Quelle Plaie !_

« Un petit four ?

– On s'en va. »

C'était sorti de sa bouche comme un appel au secours. Le jeune homme à ses côtés, qui lui avait proposé justement un petit four, fit la moue et la suivi, marchant auprès d'elle. Il la connaissait très bien. Parfaitement bien, même. Après tout, Butler était son androïde.

Elle pinça les lèvres en y repensant. Butler. "Majordome", en anglais. C'était l'idée de son père, il s'était cru drôle à l'époque. Elle aussi, elle avait trouvé ça marrant au début. Puis… entre son père et ses idées à la con sur "l'âge adulte", et sa mère qui ne l'aidait pas plus avec des conseils dépassés et des concessions qui n'allaient que dans un sens, Alicia avait réalisé que le seul réel appui sur lequel elle pouvait compter à la maison, c'était lui.

"Butler" _._

Combien de temps l'avait-elle appelé ainsi avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait pour elle ? Ces moments où il l'avait réconfortée, ça ne l'avait pas surprise, c'était le rôle des androïdes, non ? Puis un jour elle l'avait entendu mentir. Pour elle.  
Mentir.

Les androïdes ne pouvaient pas mentir. Jamais. Sauf si on les y préparait très précisément. Lui l'avait fait naturellement. Pour la protéger. Quand son père posait des questions inquisitrices sur ses journées. Il l'avait couverte. Et plus d'une fois.

Elle s'était interrogée… Elle l'avait interrogé.  
Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Ils ne savaient pas… c'était juste… comme ça.

« Est-ce qu'ooon… attend le voiturier ? proposa-t-il.

– On va jusqu'à la voiture. » répondit-elle, notant son hésitation.

Elle adorait ses hésitations.  
Elle avait mis tellement de temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'en voulait de l'appeler Butler, pour qu'ils réalisent ensuite qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du prénom qu'ils souhaitaient lui donner.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le parking, ils passèrent non loin d'un groupe de jeunes riches, en costume, qui avaient quitté la soirée le temps de quelques cigarettes. Ceux-ci les remarquèrent à leur tour. Alicia serra son ignoble veste "chic" autour de ses bras frileux. Soirée à la con…

« Eh, tu veux pas qu'on t'ramène, princesse ? »

Putain de soirée à la con !  
Elle avait accéléré le pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Un seul regard vers son acolyte, alors même qu'ils entendaient les autres les suivre et Butler prit les devants :

« Cours. »

D'un coup, Butler se retourna et envoya son pied dans l'estomac du premier qui les suivaient, excitant tous les autres pendant qu'Alicia courait jusqu'à la voiture.

« Urgence ! » cria-t-elle, maudissant son karma d'avoir à utiliser cette commande. La voiture bipa, ses clignotants s'allumant tous en même temps, ses portières s'ouvrant aussitôt et le bruit du moteur se fit entendre. La voiture détecta Alicia avant même qu'elle n'arrive et quitta sa place de parking pour gagner du temps. Alicia se faufila dans l'habitacle et se retourna pour attraper la portière et la retenir de toutes ses forces, les autres claquant d'un coup sec.

La voiture commença à rouler vers la sortie à vive allure, Alicia pouvait enfin voir Butler en train de se battre comme un acteur asiatique, mettant une volée au groupe de jeunes en costard qui, furieux, refusaient d'abandonner tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le mettre en pièces.

« BUTLER ! »

La portière exerçait une force terrible sur ses mains. Le véhicule était prévu pour sortir sa propriétaire du pétrin en cas d'urgence. Une fois à l'intérieur les portières devaient se refermer coûte que coûte, surtout si c'était un de ses agresseurs qui tentait d'entrer. Le mécanisme ne faisait pas la différence entre ça et elle qui luttait pour sauver Butler, qui de toute façon, comptait pour du beurre pour le protocole d'urgence.  
Pas pour elle.

Butler l'entendit, bien sûr. Il lança une analyse pour calculer son saut et après trois foulées, se jeta pile au bon moment pour passer par l'ouverture.  
La portière claqua, la voiture quittait le parking.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ?! » demanda-t-il en vain.

Alicia en avait perdu la voix, regardant les marques sur ses mains, rougies par l'effort, mais heureusement indemnes. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Chut, tout va bien… tout va bien… »

Il la réconforta ainsi durant tout le trajet.  
Ils n'ignoraient pas que quelque chose de profond était en train de se développer entre eux, quelque chose sur lequel ils avaient peur de mettre des mots. Ils n'ignoraient pas que "Butler" était différent des autres androïdes. Ils le voyaient tous les deux, ils le sentaient. Ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait.

Ils savaient juste qu'il était différent.

Et cette différence, Alicia la chérissait maintenant.

### ### ###

« Où est le boss ! Je dois lui parler ! » tonna Gavin en appuyant les consonnes. Chris le regarda sans rien dire, à peine surpris de le voir énervé, ce soir.

« Où ! Est ! Le Boss !

– Fowler est en salle de réunion, il revient dans une minute… tenta Chris, espérant que son aveu n'enverrait pas Reed directement dans ladite salle.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Tous les officiers présents dont l'attention avait été attirée par le raffut – et il n'y en avait pas qu'un peu – se tournèrent vers l'arrivée salutaire de leur patron.  
Salutaire.  
Ouais c'est ça. Ils étaient un peu au spectacle, aussi.

« Tu me vires cette merde ! » grogna Reed, montrant les dents et pointant Connor du doigt, à trois pas derrière. Fowler jeta un œil à la créature impassible avant de toiser Reed : « Déjà, on s'tutoie pas, et ensuite rappelle-moi qui donne les ordres ici ?

– Cette merde n'a rien à foutre ici !

– Qu' _eeeest-_ ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Fowler en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais putain, je te demande pas de réfléchir ! C'est une putain de machine ! Tout fout le camp ! Ce truc ne _peut pas_ enquêter !

– Connor ? »

Connor leva légèrement les sourcils, montrant qu'il écoutait en en faisant le moins possible – les policiers semblaient apprécier qu'il se fasse discret alors bon…  
Et quelque part, il n'aurait pas parié sur le fait que Fowler retienne enfin son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Y'a eu une merde ?

– Aucun dégât matériel, ni de blessé, seulement la destruction de l'androïde à appréhender. Mais je peux toujours vous montrer les vidéos… suggéra-t-il en désignant l'un de ses yeux.

– Oh. fit juste Jeffrey, appréciateur.

– Mais vous vous _foutez de moi_?! »

Reed commença à se sentir légèrement seul dans cette assemblée silencieuse, qui ne montrait pas le parti qu'elle prenait.  
Elle prenait surtout le parti du silence. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas Connor, mais pas non plus de voir Reed leur faire un cake le soir à la fin du service. Une nouvelle voix, arrivant par l'entrée, brisa cette atmosphère :

« Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe, Ben fait son pot d'départ et on m'a rien dit ?

– Hm ? Hank ? Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? salua Fowler, oubliant sauvagement Reed.

– Ben comme tu vois, je ramène un formulaire 36-B-mes-fesses. En clair le toubib est fier de moi, résuma-t-il en montrant le compte-rendu de la visite médicale. Salut Collins…

– Ben tiens… grogna Reed, absolument sans filtre : je me disais, ça commence à puer le chien mouillé maintenant…

– Je regrette, il n'y a ici que l'odeur de votre incompétence. »

Un silence de Cathédrale se fit.  
Ils regardaient tous Connor comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.  
Hank en lâcha son papier qui tomba comme une feuille morte.

« Vous avez laissé tomber ça, lieutenant.

– j'ai vu…

– Euh, Connor ? hésita Fowler, médusé. Tu peux répéter ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'inspecteur Reed a parfaitement compris.

– _Espèce de…_ »

Reed ne finit pas sa phrase, son poing atterrissant directement dans le visage de Connor, qui tourna la tête sous l'impact avant de se remettre droit comme si de rien n'était. Quoique sa joue était blanche, mais elle redevint rapidement rose.

« Oh ! On se calme putain ! brailla Fowler le premier, prenant tout le monde de vitesse.

– J't'emmerde ! répliqua Gavin sur le même ton : si je continue de le voir je le désosse moi-même !

– C'est ta _**tronche**_ que je vais désosser ! rétorqua Jeffrey.

– Mais… t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Connor ? hésita Hank, médusé, ignorant les deux autres en train de se crêper le chignon.

– Oui. Je travaille mon second degré.

– Guh- Qui t'a dit de faire du second degré avec… Gavin ? tâtait-il.

– Personne. Simplement la communication avec l'inspecteur Reed est très réduite, pour ne pas dire impossible. En tenant compte des autres problèmes qui se posent, il me semble approprié d'utiliser toutes les formes de communication possible pour transmettre l'information.

– …. quoi ?

– … en gros, lieutenant, fit Connor avec sa tête de diplomate ; s'il faut que je l'insulte pour lui faire entendre ce que je dois absolument lui faire savoir, alors je le ferai. »

 _Oh putain…_ pensait Hank. Pour que Connor en soit là, il devait vraiment s'être passé quelque chose.

« Et tu voulais lui dire quoi ?

– Qu'il s'avère impossible de travailler avec l'inspecteur Reed, dans la mesure où il ne possède pas les capacités mentales pour la fonction qui lui est attribuée.

– _**Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ! »**_

Sans que les personnes présentes ne puisse l'anticiper, Reed revint à la charge, une main agrippée au col de Connor pendant qu'il lui mettait une, puis deux patates en plein visage, avant que les autres policiers – dont Hank et Jeffrey – ne le décrochent et que deux officiers ne l'attrapent pour le maîtriser. Connor, lui, s'occupa de remettre sa cravate en place, au grand dam de Hank.

« Putain mais tu pourrais pas te secouer un peu ?!

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Pour la dernière fois, _Connor_ , si t'es un flic tu peux pas te laisser cogner dessus, même par un autre flic !

– Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire usage de la violence contre des êtres hu-

– Il faudra bien, espèce de crétin ! Je connais mon job oui ou merde ?

– Bien sûr…

– Alors fais c'que j'te d'mande !

– Vous voulez que je… frappe l'inspecteur ? »

Hank s'attira l'attention des autres par son silence. Gavin continuait de brailler pour pouvoir se libérer et déboîter Connor.

« … C'est l'idée, sourit Hank, l'air mauvais.

– Putain Hank !…

– Ah mais laisse-moi, Jeff ! J'ai pas envie de sortir faire mon job et devoir le surveiller tout le temps, il doit savoir se défendre. Tu sais très bien qu'il a une chance sur deux de se faire dérouiller par des chômeurs juste parce qu'il a le triangle sur le pec' ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de m'en occuper ?

– Mais on s'en fout, tu t'en mêles pas, ils le remplaceront-

– Et les suspects, on en parle des suspects ?

– Je ne peux pas mettre en danger l'intégrité d'un humain, s'invita Connor, mais je peux mobiliser mes compétences pour maîtriser un déviant.

– Oui, ça c'est bien. Mais moi je te parle d'humains, bordel. Si un humain essaye de te casser la gueule, c'est pour qui les emmerdes ? Moi ! Parce que _je_ _vais_ m'interposer, et _je_ _vais_ prendre des risques inutiles. Surtout si t'en branles pas une ! Alors si tu veux _me_ rendre service, défends-toi, nom de dieu !

– … ça fait sens. »

Reed se libéra, tenta un autre coup de poing, ignorant que Connor était déjà passé à l'analyse. Après concertation avec lui-même… Connor esquiva et mit une légère poussée dans le dos de Gavin pour le faire passer derrière lui, le laissant s'emporter dans son élan.

« Lieutenant Anderson ?

– Ouiquoi ?

– Je dois m'assurer de ce genre de détails ; est-ce que les contusions posent un problème ? »

Reed attaqua de nouveau mais Connor ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner, il se décala et fit un autre mouvement de bras pour forcer Gavin à lui repasser devant, agaçant passablement Fowler.

« Aucun problème ! s'écria Hank, s'impatientant. Ça va, lâchez-le ! » dit-il aux officiers qui retenaient à nouveau Reed par les manches de sa veste. Reed n'étant cependant pas le dernier des imbéciles, il ne se jeta pas tout de suite sur lui, réajustant sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaules. Lui et Connor se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'un avec hargne, l'autre passivement. Lorsque soudain, le poing de Reed fusa à nouveau vers son visage.

Connor dévia le poing d'un geste vif mais souple et envoya sa paume à plat contre le visage de Reed dans une sorte de claque frontale. Le temps que Reed veuille contre-attaquer ; Connor en avait profité pour descendre sur ses appuis avant de lui envoyer son poing dans l'estomac, juste sous les côtes.

Reed se crispa, se plia en deux, et alors qu'il pliait les genoux, Connor le tint par les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'au sol, où Reed resta roulé en boule, le souffle coupé. Voyant comme on le fixait, Connor répondit à Hank :

« Il n'a rien. Enfin, rien de sérieux.

– Non mais _what the f…_ » murmura quelqu'un.

« Tu _peux_ te battre ? demanda Fowler, ahuri.

– Bien sûr. Mais dans une certaine mesure. Je n'ai pas d'algorithmes de combat à proprement parler.

– Mais tu sais te battre ? répéta Fowler. Tu savais qu'il sait se battre, Hank ?

– On s'est déjà chamaillé avec deux androïdes, donc ouais, il est pas totalement mauvais, faut avouer…

– Ça va, Reed ? demanda Chris, à qui Reed chuchota un « ta gueule » presque inaudible.

– Commandant Fowler, est-il possible de revoir l'agent humain qui m'est attribué ? »

Il regarda Connor, puis fit la gueule. Vraiment, il n'avait pas signé pour tous ces emmerdem… ah. Si, il avait signé, en plus.

« Bon allez, ça fait rien, je m'en charge.

– Quoi ?! »

Si Fowler n'était pas aussi sûr de son intégrité mentale, il aurait mis cela sur le compte d'une hallucination passagère, mais il venait vraiment de voir Hank tempérer la situation et parler de… se remettre… au travail ?! Non parce qu'il retournait bien à son bureau, là.

« Attends, attends, Hank ! Tu vas pas te remettre à bosser ?

– Pourquoi ? Je suis viré ?

– Mais t'es en congé, abruti ! Attends au moins la fin de la semaine !

– Écoute. Si Gavin n'as pas été foutu de tenir, quoi, deux missions avec lui ? Alors arrête les frais.

– Mais on s'en fout je lui assigne quelqu'un d'autre, c'est l'affaire que de quelques jours !

– Et tu comptes le filer à qui, tiens ? »

À son sourire, Hank semblait déjà s'amuser de voir Fowler tenter de répondre à la question et en effet, quand Fowler commença par « Ben à... » en se tournant vers le groupe de policiers massés là où ils avaient laissé Reed : le silence qui suivit sa réflexion sembla montrer une chose : personne n'était à l'aise à l'idée de travailler avec la machine.

« Judith est exclue. » sourit Hank.

Judith fit une moue déconfite, se sentant trahie alors que Fowler levait les yeux au ciel.

« Vous comptez reprendre le travail à compter de demain, lieutenant ?

– C'est ça, répondit-il à Connor. Et même ce soir, s'y faut.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

– Si-si, coupa-t-il soudain. En fait j'aimerai bien vérifier ce que vous avez fait pendant que je promenais le chien. Viens voir par là. »

Et Hank vérifia le rapport de Reed sur l'affaire du bébé qui, notamment, l'affecta moins que Connor l'aurait cru. Sans doute que le côté administratif du rapport aseptisait la chose, et puis, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : Anderson avait déjà dû voir son lot d'horreurs à la criminelle. Et après avoir fait le tour, il interrogea Connor sur leur dernière affaire. Par ailleurs, bien que le fait que le déviant aie tenté de protéger Connor en vain lui inspirait des sentiments très complexes,

« Et c'est tout ? Vous avez mis les voiles après ça ?

– Oui. Je ne peux pas rester sur les lieux si mon référent ne s'y trouve pas lui-même.

– Mouais, j'ai vu ça. Bon, il est quelle heure ?…. bah, ça va, on a encore le temps. Tu viens ?

– Où ça ?

– Voir le Pape.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Mais bon sang viens ! On retourne sur ta scène de crime !… Oui, non, d'interpel- oh tu m'as compris.

– Vous êtes sûr ? »

Agacé, Anderson lui adressa un regard noir pour toute réponse, las de devoir se répéter. Connor suivit.

Une fois sur place, Anderson vit Connor passer un bon moment à faire le tour du bâtiment. Il ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure ; Connor lui avait bien expliqué qu'il avait déjà pu fouiller le vieux restaurant de fond en comble, mais n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une seconde pour s'attarder sur les environs. Hank jeta un œil à l'intérieur mais il ne restait rien, la carcasse avait déjà été récupérée.

« Alors ? Pas d'indices ?

– Il a perdu ceci pendant qu'il courait vers l'entrée. »

Connor lui montra un tout petit morceau de quelque chose qu'Anderson n'aurait même pas pu identifier en pleine lumière.

« Et c'est quoi ce… truc ?

– Un fragment d'un de ses biocomposants.

– Ah ? Tu crois qu'il l'aurait paumé avant de devenir déviant ?

– C'est une piste à creuser…

– A propos de piste, vous avez été voir d'où il venait ?

– Non, l'inspecteur Reed et moi-même avons étés demandés immédiatement ici, puis nous sommes rentrés pour qu'il puisse faire cette demande de réaffectation.

– Mouais… ok. T'as fini ?

– J'ai analysé toute la zone.

– Et le propriétaire, il habite loin ?

– Non, il est en ville.

– Tu connais l'adresse ?

– Bien sûr.

– Alors en route !

– Lieutenant Anderson, vous… vous mettez réellement fin à votre congé, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai l'air de quoi, là, à ton avis ? De promener mon chien ? Allez, dépêche-toi… » s'impatientait-il. Pourtant, son taux de stress était au plus bas. Il n'était absolument pas énervé.

« Est-ce que quelque chose a changé, lieutenant ? » osa-t-il demander une fois en route. Par chance, Anderson ne lui rétorqua pas avec ce piquant dont il avait l'habitude, il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de formuler, l'air vague :

« Bah, je dors mieux depuis que j'ai pris ma pause, ça doit être ça.

– … je pense que Sumo aussi n'y est pas étranger. »

Anderson ne quitta pas la route des yeux ; il le regarda du coin de l'œil en haussant un sourcil. Connor ajouta : « Les chiens peuvent agir comme de véritables anti-dépresseurs sur leurs maîtres. Et vous êtes un très bon maître pour Sumo. »

Anderson regarda à nouveau droit devant lui, faisant la moue mais sans pouvoir éradiquer le petit sourire qui flottait sur son visage.

« Je dirais pas ça… »

Ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement chez le propriétaire de l'androïde, bien que Connor comptait le temps qui passait avec attention : pour lui, la notion de travail d'Anderson était floue : à ses yeux on ne lui avait pas officiellement réattribué ses fonctions, Connor le faisait donc travailler sur son temps libre. Or, il ne lui semblait pas… approprié, de voir son congé bénéfique si promptement abrégé par son incapacité à fonctionner avec Reed.

Tiens ! Il était sans doute judicieux de lui en faire part, d'une manière correcte bien sûr – correcte, oui, ç'eut été ballot de le faire enrager alors qu'Anderson commençait à se calmer. Alors qu'Anderson garait la voiture, Connor en profita donc :

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, pour votre congé. Vous auriez dû pouvoir en profiter comme il se doit. »

Anderson le regarda une seconde en clignant des paupières, ses yeux regardant ensuite à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait intérieurement une connexion, puis…

« Ah ! Oh, ça, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. »

Anderson sortit de la voiture et rumina cela un bon moment, profitant que Connor ne puisse scruter ses réactions. Anderson se mit une petite baffe mentale : ce n'était rien, ça, juste le Connor-machine qui arrondissait les angles pour que leur relation professionnelle soit la plus lisse possible. Il devait pas réagir pour si peu.

S'il tenait vraiment à voir quelque chose d'intéressant, il devrait creuser plus loin.

« C'est là, alors ?… »

Hank observa l'enseigne. Comme le lui avait expliqué Connor, il ne s'agissait pas d'un particulier mais d'un professionnel : le patron et unique employé humain d'une salle de sport. Un certain Manners.

« Et il est encore là, à cette heure ? C'est fermé…

– Il vit au premier.

– Oh ! Parfait.

– Il y a un escalier qui permet de monter sans passer par la salle de sport. »

Ils sonnèrent et se firent recevoir, Anderson annonçant au propriétaire la destruction – hélas – de l'androïde qu'il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer après sa disparition.

« Ca fait chier, c'est une plaie de se faire rembourser maintenant ! pesta Manners.

– Pouvons-nous jeter un œil aux autres androïdes ? quémanda Connor.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

– Vous avez vos assistants, j'ai le mien…

– Bon, écoutez, soupira le coach en se pinçant l'arête du nez ; je veux pas paraître grossier, mais ça peut pas attendre demain ? J'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde…

– Je me doute, monsieur, mais c'est vraiment pas pour en rajouter une couche. Je veux pas vous inquiéter mais votre androïde s'est barré en sucette. Vous avez pas peur que les autres vous fassent le même coup ? »

Le coach resta silencieux une seconde. « … Nan, nan, y'a pas de raison…

– Vous en faites pas, y'en aurait que pour quelques minutes et si on vous en trouve un de détraqué, on vous l'embarque et on s'occupe de toute la paperasse.

– Cyberlife vous fournira des modèles de remplacement pour chaque androïde défectueux, assura Connor. Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas long. »

Visiblement tenté, le coach ne fit pas plus de difficultés et les invita à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Sur place : la grande pièce silencieuse leur offrait toute une panoplie d'équipements de musculation. Hank reconnu les bancs pour le développé-couché, ainsi que toutes les grosses installations qu'il avait déjà dû utiliser pour sa carrière, mais aussi d'obscurs accessoires de sport, sans doute là pour… faire plaisir à des sponsors, peut-être ? Ou permettre à certains de se donner _l'illusion_ de faire de l'exercice…

Ou alors c'était l'atelier yoga ?

« On est d'accord qu'il ne fait que… qu'un check-up ? hésita Manners, les bras croisés et les épaules un peu tendues, faisant quelque peu ressortir son régime protéiné.

– Vous en faites pas pour la confidentialité. Dans le pire des cas je lui dirai de s'effacer la mémoire. Je suis pas quelqu'un d'emmerdant… je suis pas du fisc, rit doucement Anderson, détendant un peu l'atmosphère.

– C'est pas ça, sourit le coach. C'est juste… on sait jamais à quel moment commence notre vie privée, avec toute cette technologie…

– Ouais… 'pour ça que je veux pas de ces trucs-là chez moi. J'vous admire, vous arrivez à bosser avec, quoi, dix, quinze… ?

– Vingt androïdes.

– Ah ouais !… »

Anderson fronça un sourcil, remarquant enfin quelques détails sur les androïdes qui attirèrent enfin son attention. On ne pouvait pas blâmer sa vue ; Connor officiait avec eux à une bonne dizaine de mètres, les deux hommes restant non loin de la porte par laquelle ils étaient descendus.

« Tiens… j'avais pas vu. Ils sont cabossés, non ?

– Quoi ?

– Vos androïdes. Ils ont des… "bug de texture", là. Il manque quelques bouts de peau, on dirait…

– Ah, ça ! Oh, forcément, avec ce qu'on leur fait faire. Vous imaginez bien, ils donnent l'exemple toute la journée pour motiver les p'tites grosses…

– Euh, c'est faux, se sentit obligé de répondre Connor.

– De quoi ? demanda Hank, tendant l'oreille.

– Celui-ci, montra Connor du doigt après l'avoir sondé : les détériorations viennent des corrections que vous lui avez administrées.

– Des corrections ?…

– Oui oh ça va, ça m'arrive, comme quand j'insulte mon ordinateur, rétorqua Manners.

– Vous lui tapez dessus ? » demanda Hank qui avait d'abord compris "corrections" au sens informatique, et qui posait la question plus par étonnement que réelle curiosité.

Manners ne lui rendit pas son regard, fixant ses androïdes d'un air froid et tendu, attisant cette fois bel et bien la curiosité de Hank. Bon, déjà, il avait sa propre opinion des gens qui cognaient ces machines, mais surtout… d'ordinaire, les gens qui s'en prenaient aux androïdes ne voyaient pas de raison de s'en cacher. Pourquoi se montrait-il à ce point sur ses gardes maintenant ?…

« J'ai un problème avec ce modèle…

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je peux me connecter à lui, mais pas le sonder… C'est comme s'il y avait un problème de compatibilité.

– C'est peut-être un vieux modèle ?… proposa naïvement Hank alors que Manners hochait la tête pour l'approuver.

– Non, le modèle n'y changerait absolument rien. » précisa Connor, toujours en contact avec l'androïde.

Par ailleurs, Hank remarqua qu'il ne le tenait pas par la main, mais par le poignet, comme si cet androïde ne lui avait pas spontanément donné la main alors qu'en temps normal…

« Il a dû se détraquer, grommela Manners. Si je le fais reformater dans une de vos boutiques, Cyberlife me remboursera les frais ?

– À ce compte-là autant qu'ils vous en redonnent un neuf… commenta Hank.

– Il ne s'est pas juste détraqué, rétorqua Connor d'un ton un peu plus appuyé. On dirait plutôt… »

Il se tût, continuant de sonder, puis lâcha la main de l'androïde et agita la sienne devant son visage. Hank soupira : « tu vas nous dire c'qui s'passe oui ou non ?

– On dirait que quelqu'un l'a partiellement ré-encodé. »

Hank cligna des yeux.

« En anglais, s'il te plaît ?

– Il est possible que quelqu'un ai effacé une grande partie de ses codes pour ne garder que le strict minimum, et mettre de nouveaux codes, seulement je ne sais pas pourquoi… en tout cas ça explique le problème de compatibilité, le logiciel a été profondément trafiqué…

– Et ça n'expliquerait peut-être pas pourquoi on a retrouvé l'autre dans ce restaurant ? »

Connor haussa les épaules. « Difficile à dire maintenant que l'inspecteur l'a détruit. Mais il faut emmener celui-ci pour faire analyser tout son système.

– Manners, est-ce que vous avez des ennemis, ou des clients qui voudraient…

– ABX manœuvre 1. » répondit Manners.

Aussitôt, l'androïde aux côtés de Connor – celui-là même qui était resté prostré comme une statue – s'anima enfin et l'attrapa dans les bras, commençant à l'entraîner de force en arrière.

« Eh !… »

Hank voulu s'insulter d'avoir été aussi stupide : après son seul pas en avant pour aider Connor, un coup de pied derrière le genou lui fit plier la jambe et un autre coup violent à la tête l'envoya au sol, l'étourdissant pour un moment.

« Lieutenant ! »

Bon, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose à part lui faire savoir qu'il avait vu qu'il était en détresse, songea Connor. Il était temps de se dégager ! Donc comment se libérer… et se _défendre_ d'un androïde modèle sportif ?

Alors que Connor se préparait à une lutte un peu trop longue à son goût, Hank prenait des coups, n'entendant même pas les grognements de Manners qui devait sûrement se plaindre de lui et l'insulter. Il s'en fichait, Hank était déjà assez en colère contre lui-même. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand il ne se laissait pas aller comme il le faisait, il l'aurait séché en quelques secondes. Alors voilà, c'était ça, lui ? Cet espèce d'incapable gonflé à la bibine comme un ballon de baudruche ?

Putain, sérieusement, non, il n'allait pas se laisser tabasser par un connard, une espèce de youtubeur sportif reconverti en coach à la manque, merde !

Alors Hank prit des coups. Il les accepta pour pouvoir se redresser, protégeant son visage, ne prêtant pas attentions aux provocations de Manners qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'auraient fait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait mal partout, mais il pouvait se protéger, au moins. Remarquant que sa propre garde était un peu trop bonne, il la relâcha pour ne pas relever la méfiance de Manners : Hank resserrait les bras uniquement au moment des coups, constatant que Manners avait des coups rapides, précis, et gérait bien ses distances.

Mouais, c'est bon, il avait fait sa propre analyse du bonhomme.

Un de ces gars qui faisait du fitness, peut-être un peu de culturisme, il ne s'exerçait pas de la bonne manière s'il voulait une vraie force et une bonne résistance, comme la plupart des mecs qui faisaient de la muscu en soi : ils voulaient juste avoir le corps du mec qui choppe les filles et pas celui qui se fait taper sur le coin de la gueule.

Et certes Manners semblait avoir pris quelques cours de boxe, ça se voyait car il n'était pas mauvais, en soi : c'était bien pour ça qu'Anderson ne pouvait pas renverser la situation juste avec sa bonne volonté. Par contre, il pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus malin.  
Et beaucoup plus impitoyable.

« Ben alors, grand-père ?! »

Hank attrapa son poing, puis reçu un autre coup à l'estomac. Heureusement qu'il savait bander ses muscles pour ne pas vomir son déjeuner. Manners insista, légèrement inquiet de ne pas pouvoir récupérer sa main et quand il voulu vraiment agir pour se libérer, et pas juste pour cogner Anderson, celui-ci lui mit une première patate.

En quelques secondes, Manners comprit que cette erreur, cette prise que Hank avait sur son bras était beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Hank encaissait plutôt bien ses coups. Et il les rendait mieux. La seule chose qui aurait pu sauver Manners aurait été de pouvoir mettre de la distance entre eux. Vif, agile comme il l'était, Hank n'aurait peut-être eu aucune chance.  
Mais comment Manners pouvait-il mettre la moindre distance entre eux ?  
Hank le _tenait_. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'une balle de pistolet aie pu le faire arrêter.

### ### ###

Connor commença à se dégager de l'androïde et ressortait presque de la salle des stocks où l'androïde essayait de le retenir.

« AX394FDS20EDKD20589EP93ZEUR392ZPEOR9POZ… » récitait-il depuis tout à l'heure jusqu'à ce que soudain : l'androïde ne le lâche pour de bon, debout mais inerte, la diode grise.

L'un des innombrables codes possibles de désactivation avait fini par marcher. Pas trop tôt ! Connor se précipita dans la pièce principale et trouva Anderson, debout, tenant le poing de Manners dans sa poigne. Manners, lui, pendait au bout de son propre bras, inerte. Et le poing libre d'Anderson continuait de percuter son visage.

Anderson s'arrêta finalement et tira le bras vers le haut pour ramener le visage de Manners en hauteur, pour vérifier s'il était bien évanoui. Un fois qu'il pu se le confirmer, il lâcha Manners par terre et vit Connor le rejoindre pour prendre sa main, celle qui venait de cogner à répétition, et examina ses phalanges.

Elles n'étaient pas vraiment meurtries : la peau calleuse de Hank savait encaisser les chocs. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entraînées. Avec sa vision, Connor pu déceler quelques légères déchirures musculaires. Rien de médicalement alarmant : cela arrivait à la plupart des entraînement physiques et permettait ensuite le développement musculaire. Dans le cas d'Anderson, ici, c'était en tout cas assez pour être pénible.

« Je vais vous trouver de la glace. »

Connor repartit vers l'escalier pour voir dans le frigo de Manners, pendant que Hank faisait la moue.  
Dire qu'il n'était pas fier d'avoir eu le dessus sur le tocard qui avait essayé de lui refaire le portrait, était faux, indéniablement. De fait, même s'il s'y attendait ; dire qu'il n'était pas un peu vexé de l'indifférence de son équipier, était tout aussi faux.  
Quand même, quoi. Il l'avait étalé !

« Lieutenant ? »

Hank leva le nez ; Connor était toujours dans les escaliers

« C'était une belle performance. »

Et il lui fit même un petit sourire avant de continuer sa route. Hank fit mine de rien. Puis il sourit de satisfaction, avant de regarder Manners et de lui bourrer un coup de pied gratuit dans l'estomac.

Connor lui ramena de la glace en précisant par ailleurs qui avait appelé des renforts pour venir arrêter Manners, que Hank avait menotté, et emmener ses androïdes qui attendaient sagement.

« Encore une fois, je suis navré que votre congé prenne fin dans de telles circonstances…

– Tu rigoles ? Regarde, j'ai étalé un gars – légalement – et le cas de ton androïde s'est révélé bien plus intéressant que prévu. Tu devrais être content, non ? »

Hank le regarda avec insistance pendant que Connor lui faisait un espèce de bandage sur la main. Ils savaient très bien tout les deux que Connor ne pouvait pas être "content", et que cette réponse négative n'était pas ce qu'attendait Hank. Alors il fit l'effort de chercher une alternative.

« Vous avez raison. Cette étrange découverte n'aurait pas pu se faire sans vous.

– Tu vois ? sourit Hank en lui mettant une bonne tape dans le dos. Faut pas désespérer. C'est normal qu'une enquête prenne du temps. Peu importe si Cyberlife ne peut pas comprendre ça. D'accord ? »

Connor avait l'air content. Un petit sourire accompagnait son hochement de tête. Peut-être qu'il était content.

« Alors, fit Hank : même heure demain au poste ?

– Midi, je présume ?

– Oh t'es con…

– Non, Lieutenant. Pragmatique. »

### ### ###

Alors qu'Alice et Charli apprenaient à danser la valse – et que Charli n'allait pas tarder à laisser tomber pour cause d'ennui mortel – une arrivée troubla le calme du bateau. Un androïde venait de débarquer en catastrophe, s'écroulant au sol à cause de la vitesse, et peut-être aussi de son manque de coordination. Les plus rapides le rejoignirent aussitôt pour le calmer et voir ses blessures. Le pauvre avait un trou dans le corps où manquait une pièce, que North couru chercher dans leur maigre stock, pendant que Markus fixait son front avec intensité, analysant sa structure interne, alarmé par les éclats qui manquaient et le laissaient deviner un sort qu'il connaissait bien…

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ? »

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, retenant des gémissements d'inquiétude.

« A la tête ? »

Il hocha encore la tête, étonnant tous les autres. Survivre à une chose pareille !… difficile de parler de chance, mais en un sens il avait tout de même gagné à la loterie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu reviens de la décharge ?

– Non ! J'étais dans, dans, dans un… un van ! Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dedans, j'ai forcé ! Forcé la, la… »

Il respirait plus qu'il ne parlait, si bien que Simon fini par serrer son bras dans ses mains et tenter de l'apaiser avec les pensées les plus calmes qu'il avait. Le voyant faire, voyant les efforts de leur nouveau venu pour essayer de se calmer, il ajouta ses mains sur celles de Simon qui tressaillit un instant, surpris, avant de reprendre son calme, autant que possible, alors que Markus l'aidait à la tâche.

Le nouveau venu se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer et North revint avec la pièce manquante, les rassurant un peu : ils en avaient bien une pour lui. Mais elle devrait attendre : il faudrait l'emmener voir Lucy, Alice et Charli dans la tente pour que cela se fasse sans incident. Il y avait quelques câblages à faire.

« J'ai… suis sorti du van et j'ai couru, j'avais connu quelqu'un, il venait souvent au club de sport…

– Ça peut attendre, coupa North. Il faut que tu t'économise.

– Non ! Maintenant !

– O-Ok !… d'accord !… » elle fit la moue à Simon, perplexe et ils le laissèrent finir. Sans doute qu'il ne se calmerait pas avant.

« Dans le club de sport…

– Tu travaillais là-bas ? questionna Markus.

– Hm-hm ! J'y étais, j'ai vu ces gens, ils font… ils ont pris un androïde, ils l'ont… ils l'ont branché… et ils… »

Le visage de Kara se défit, d'odieux souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire.

« Ils l'ont formaté ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous, surpris. L'étranger aussi, avec tristesse.

« …non. Ils réécrivent par dessus.

– … quoi ?

– Et c'était peut-être juste un début… »

Interdits, et surtout choqués, ils finirent par le confier aux bons soins de Lucy, s'assurant de le rassurer au mieux.  
Mais ils ne purent se sortir ces mots de la tête. Kara n'avait jamais osé leur en parler, d'autant que Hank lui avait mentionné l'arrestation d'Andronikov. Pour les autres, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler d'humains s'amusant à toucher directement à leurs codes.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors oui la réplique de Connor contre Gavin : pour ceux qui ont un doute, est bien une référence à Bob Lennon. Mais uniquement parce qu'un pote à moi m'en a parlé. Je pouvais pas la recaser à l'Eden Club c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Je suis contente, on ravance un peu ! Je mets en place mes trucs, trop lentement, mais sûrement !

Avez-vous noté un très discret changement de type _grammatical_ sur la fin ?… :)


	22. Premier degré, bug de saisie

Hello ! Désolée du retard ! Alors, pour une fois, j'ai remplacé la tranche de vie par « l'ancien type d'intro » haha mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas comme si cet épisode était "totalement dépourvu" de sa dose de tranche de vie… je ne dis plus rien maintenant ! Ah si juste un truc ! Va y'avoir une scène chelou au bureau ! (enfin selon vos goûts) Parce que je crevais d'envie de la mettre ! Mais l'idée vient pas de moi je l'ai vue sur une fan-BD DBH sur pinterest.

Et re-re-re, Lady Clau ! En fait j'aurais du vérifier, ça se supprime au bout de 8 jours. Donc si tout se passe bien cette fois j'ai pas oublié et j'ai renvoyé mon mail à cette adresse. Essaye d'y aller rapidement ^^' je vais tenter de me souvenir de renvoyer le mail régulièrement mais sinon dès ta prochaine review me disant qu'il a encore été supprimé : j'irai renvoyer le mail le plus vite possible donc attends-toi après ta prochaine review à retrouver le message là-bas ! Bref ! On va y arriver putain !

Bon sang je viens de réaliser : si j'ai écrit « Mrs Moore » par le passé j'ai fait une grossière erreur. Dès qu'un perso a un grade, Connor doit l'appeler par son grade et jamais Mrs ou Mr. Pauvre Judith à qui j'ai manqué de respect.  
(mais en même temps je suis plus habituée à Lieutenant, ou même Inspecteur, ça, ça sonne bien…)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : P** **remier degré, bug de saisie**

* * *

« Piraté ?

– C'est le plus probable.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de scanner plus loin son système, Connor ?

– Pour préserver l'intégrité logicielle, et le confier à une équipe technique plus…

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, m'autorise Amanda : tu as largement le niveau pour ce genre de tâche. La prochaine fois qu'apparaît un de ces androïdes trafiqués, analyse-le immédiatement de fond en comble.

– Entendu.

– Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ce problème se généralise lui aussi…

– Est-ce que cela doit s'ajouter à l'enquête sur les déviants ?

– …si possible, mais cela ne doit pas te ralentir.

– Ces deux cas sont peut-être liés…

– Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Les possibilités d'une participation humaine sont faibles, mais après tout, possibles. Sois méticuleux, Connor. »

Amanda doit avoir du mal à l'imaginer, après-tout Cyberlife est nécessairement à la pointe de la cyber-sécurité : trouver un androïde qui s'avère ainsi trafiqué représente un véritable affront, et un risque énorme pour leur image si l'information devenait publique…

### ### ###

« Ha ! »

Connor se retourna du côté d'où venait la voix – sur sa gauche – puis se retourna sur sa droite, où s'était faufilé le Lieutenant juste après avoir fait "ha".

« Midi, hein ?! crâna Anderson étant donné qu'il était neuf heures et qu'il entrait déjà dans le commissariat.

– Vous m'avez eu, concéda gentiment Connor pendant que Hank rejoignait Ben :

– Ah ! T'as réussi à faire craquer Manners ?

– Nan. J'ai pas eu plus de chances que toi hier soir, il est muet comme une tombe.

– Et l'équipe technique ? questionna Connor. A-t-elle trouvé des données concrètes sur l'androïde ?

– Hein ?… ah, ça, non plus. Ils disent qu'il n'y a rien. Enfin, c'est juste un gros exécuteur de tâches, il ne garde en mémoire que c'qu'il faut pour obéir à des commandes. Il n'a pas d'archives audio, vidéo, pas d'historique des commandes demandées, que dalle.

– Et les commandes en question, quelles sont-elles ?

– Il obéit par commande vocale pour l'instant. Il faut d'abord le lancer avec le, euh, le mot-code ABX…

– "Ok google", lâcha Hank avec un sourire en coin.

– Et après tu donnes le numéro de la manœuvre. Par exemple la première, c'est clairement la plus aboutie et même la seule : c'est pour identifier un intrus qui ne fait pas partie de la liste enregistrée. Il l'attrape, l'immobilise et l'éloigne de l'utilisateur. L'utilisateur enregistré, c'est Manners. La liste blanche, c'est Manners et ses androïdes, mais le technicien pense qu'il y a eu d'autres listes avant qui ont servi de test. Il essaye de voir s'il peut trouver d'autres identités comme ça, comme celle du type qui a fait ces programmes. Mais au final ce serait peut-être plus simple d'envoyer l'androïde à Cyberlife pour le faire décortiquer…

– Nan, laisse tomber, Jeff gardera toutes les pièces à conviction ici, il donnera rien à Cyberlife et je comprends parfaitement, assura Hank.

– Mais pourquoi ? s'incrusta Connor. Vous auriez une analyse en profondeur en un rien de temps…

– Ouaaaaiiiis mais non. Ne jamais faire confiance à ces mecs. Tu peux pas comprendre. De toute façon s'ils veulent vraiment nous filer un coup de main c'est à _eux_ de nous envoyer un technicien, pas à nous de faire sortir les pièces à conviction.

– Oh… hm-hm… mais moi je suis déjà là !

– Mouais, toi t'es là… »

Connor le regarda avec insistance, alors que les deux autres se taisaient, puis il fit quelque chose d'assez étrange : Connor pencha lentement la tête, puis quémanda avec un sourire :

« S'il-vous-plaît ?…

– Pfff, allez, tais-toi et va bosser.

– Vous ne voulez pas y réfléchir, Lieutenant ?

– T'as pas accès à la salle des preuves et ça reste comme ça pour le moment, alors va mettre ton nez ailleurs. »

Connor secoua la tête et partit de l'autre côté, dans l'espace cafétéria. Hank laissa faire, bien qu'un peu perplexe – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le coin cafète ? – et retourna vers son bureau, remarquant que Gavin était dans celui de Fowler, pour un sermon peut-être ? Et d'ailleurs, Gavin en sorti juste à temps pour croiser Connor, ramenant un café. Le visage de Gavin passa en un instant de l'agacement à la rage.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? grogna-t-il d'un ton presque bas, un ton où la menace fleurait l'agression.

– Je passe toujours par le commissariat le matin, à moins d'une urgence.

– Je t'avais dit que si je te revoyais, je te déglinguais, connard !

– _Reed_ , vas péter un coup ! pesta Hank, peu disposer à s'engueuler de si bon matin.

– C'est quoi ton problème ?! » insista Reed en poussant Connor qui, sous la pression, vérifia surtout qu'il n'avait pas renversé de café. « T'as pas eu ta dose ?! Dégage !

– Je voudrais passer, inspecteur.

– Dégage, j'te dis ! C'est un _ordre_ !

– Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Les mots de trop. Reed devait vraiment compter sur sa disparition pure et simple du commissariat, sinon il n'aurait pas sorti son arme de service pour la braquer sur son visage.

« À quel moment je te demande ton avis putain ?!

– Hé, hé, _hé !_ s'écriait Hank en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous Reed ?!

– T'occupes pas de ça, Hank ! C'est entre lui et moi !

– _Range cette arme !_

– T'es malade ?! s'écriait Judith en arrivant.

– Inspecteur…

– Toi c'est _vraiment pas l'moment_ d'la ramener !

– Et tu comptes faire quoi, sérieux ? railla Hank depuis son bureau, intimant d'un geste à Jeffrey de ne pas s'en mêler. Lui mettre une balle dans la tête ? Payer la facture avec ton assurance-décès et le voir revenir tout neuf dès le lendemain ?

– Si vous analysez la situation… voulu tempérer Connor à son tour.

– Si tu veux analyser un truc, analyse ça connard ! » appuya Gavin en pressant le canon de son arme contre le coin de la bouche de Connor. Hank ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Gavin sortait une idée aussi précise que celle-ci : Connor avait encore dû mettre des indices dans sa bouche. Par ailleurs pendant ce temps perdu à brailler : une bonne partie des flics de Detroit était bien sûr au spectacle, hésitant très franchement à s'en mêler.

« Gavin arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna en vain Judith.

– Allez, vas-y, analyse-le ! »

Le programme de Connor fit un petit écart : lui qui croyait comprendre le second degré, il venait peut-être de se tromper à l'instant en pariant que Reed ne parlait pas sérieusement.

« Vous voulez _réellement_ que j'analyse le canon de votre arme ?

– _**C'est ça vas-y ! »**_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Connor, muni de son énorme premier degré : analysa la requête et sa validité, puis se donna la peine d'y répondre. Et donc, devant bien plus de témoins qu'il n'en fallait : il ouvrit la bouche, avança légèrement le cou pour apposer délicatement le bout de sa langue contre la bouche du canon, puis recula à nouveau la tête, referma les lèvres et les fit attendre.  
Tous.  
Dans un silence de mort.

« Des traces de poudre. Vous avez fait feu récemment. Sans doute le tir d'hier soir, vous n'avez pas dû nettoyer votre arme depuis. »

Silence de mort.

« Autre chose ? »

Le bras de Gavin plia, son visage exprimant un état de choc particulièrement visible, puis il se décala petit à petit pour revenir à son bureau, dans un état second. D'ailleurs il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de son arme. On aurait cru qu'il ne voulait pas la remettre dans son holster maintenant que Connor l'avait "goûtée".

« Mais t'es un grand malade, toi… lâcha Jeffrey.

– Non-non il fait ça tout le temps… soupira Hank.

– Hein ?!

– Il passe sa journée à fourrer des indices dans sa bouche. C'est comme ça qu'il les analyse.

– Oh putain… oh beurk…

– Oh mon dieu… souriait Judith jusqu'au oreilles, crispée mais les yeux pétillants.

– Ah ça y est… vit venir Hank.

– C'était sexuel.

– Judith ! gémit Chris, qui semblait vouloir rayer cet événement de sa mémoire.

– C'était définitivement sexuel ! »

Hank se boucha les oreilles. Il s'y était attendu, après tout il l'avait assez vu faire pour pouvoir rendre compte d'à quel point c'était dérangeant : chaque fois que Connor analysait quelque chose, il le faisait d'un geste anormalement _lent_. Alors déjà que se mettre du sang bleu ou rouge dans la bouche n'avait rien de ragoûtant, mais quand _en plus_ on voyait sa façon de le faire ! Non. Hank préférait encore regarder ailleurs dès qu'il sentait que Connor flairait un truc, à force.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle à Markus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'ensemble de la situation, mais en attendant, votre café… »

Connor posa le café qu'il tenait depuis un bon quart d'heure – bon d'accord presque une minute – sur le bureau de Hank, avant de revenir au sien (de bureau). Hank hésita à le prendre.

« C'est… gentil.

– Toi au moins tu le jettes pas à la poubelle, nargua Judith.

– Quoi ? » fit Hank, perdu. Connor répondit aussitôt :

« L'inspecteur Reed insistait pour avoir lui aussi une tasse de café chaque matin. Pas pour le boire, mais pour le jeter immédiatement après.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Chacun son rituel. » termina Connor en se remettant au travail pendant que Hank : réfléchissait, constatait que Reed était accessoirement un con – Oh ! Grande nouvelle ! – mais surtout revint sur le choix des mots de l'androïde. "Insistait".

Si Reed avait dû insister pour avoir son café, c'était sans doute qu'on ne devait pas partir du principe que Connor le lui donnait tous les matins par défaut.

Hank regarda son café en essayant de compter le nombre de fois où un café avait atterrit sur son bureau grâce à Connor. L'exercice de mémoire n'était pas forcément évident : aucune journée ne se ressemblait dans son emploi du temps ; horaires, affaires… pourtant à vrai dire, chaque fois le geste de Connor l'avait surprit, peut-être aussi un peu dérangé, il faut avouer. Beaucoup moins maintenant, pour être tout aussi honnête.  
Mais surtout ; le geste de Connor avait toujours été spontané.

Puis, alors qu'il buvait son café, Hank remarqua l'attitude de Connor : le regard fixé sur un élément de son bureau ; Connor prit doucement un mug et regarda à l'intérieur. Hank fronça un sourcil mais ne dit rien, laissant son androïde s'interroger.

« …. Officier Moore ?

– Oui, Connor ?

– Est-ce vous qui avez rempli cette tasse ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard empli d'amusement et… de mauvais augure. Allez savoir, elle avait souvent cette tête lorsqu'elle était fière d'elle. Ce sourire malsain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Hank consentit à s'intéresser. Connor se tourna vers lui, tenant toujours la tasse et répondit : « Du Thirium.

– Du… quoi ?…. _Du Thirium ? »_

Judith riait en silence.

 **«** _ **Du Thirium ?!**_

– T'as vraiment acheté du sang bleu ? râla Chris à qui, de toute évidence, Judith avait dû faire part de ce "plan".

– Ben oui et alors ! Tout le monde doit boire son café du matin !

– Je n'ai pas besoin de café, répondit Connor. Ni de boire…

– Mais tais-toi, c'est un rituel ! insista Judith pendant que Hank se massait le front.

– Je n'ai pas _d'estomac_ , insista Connor à son tour.

– Mais, mais… balbutia Judith. Mais les androïdes boivent du Thirium, non ? »

Alors que Chris s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le principe du sang bleu, Judith le reprit :

« Non mais vous n'écoutez _rien_ ! Quand un androïde a perdu du Thirium et que la fuite est réparée, le Thirium qui lui manque il le _boit_! »

Hank soupira de plus belle, dégoûté. Chris, lui, haussa un sourcil quant à l'aspect technique et finit par regarder Connor, dubitatif. Connor répondit à son interrogation silencieuse : « En effet, en cas de déficit de Thirium, le système est prévu pour que les androïdes puissent en boire, pour remettre le volume manquant en circulation…

– _Voilà !_ coupa Judith.

– Mais je ne suis pas en déficit de Thirium…

– T'as même pas un petit compartiment de secours que tu pourrais remplir ? »

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de poursuivre leurs mimiques d'accablement, Hank et Chris se figèrent en constatant que Connor était silencieux.

« … si. » avoua-t-il.

Judith leva les bras vers le ciel en signe de victoire. « Eh ben voilà ! Tu peux boire ton café bleu du matin. »

Et Judith se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était, sans oublier le sourire satisfait sur son visage. Chris fit la moue, croisa le regard de Connor et haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant : Connor n'avait qu'à s'exécuter.

Sous le regard faussement inattentif de Hank, donc : Connor s'en retourna à son bureau en pivotant sa chaise, et regarda son mug, l'air pensif, évaluant une dernière fois la situation, avant de finir, visiblement, par considérer que suivre l'exemple n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Donc il leva son mug « je suis du matin » pour faire, eh bien, comme tout le monde.

Ainsi, alors qu'il en buvait ses premières gorgées : Hank eut droit à une vue parfaite sur le cul du mug, sur lequel était délicatement dessiné un doigt d'honneur agrémenté de la mention « fuck you ».

Ce décalage total le prit totalement au dépourvu, si bien qu'il éclata de rire, immédiatement. Littéralement. Prenant de cours à la fois Chris, Connor, et même tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Judith – qui en l'occurrence riait silencieusement, les épaules secouées presque au même rythme que celles de Hank.

Connor sembla perdu un moment, ce qui valait le coup d'œil : il avait clairement conscience qu'il était le déclencheur mais n'en voyait pas la raison. Après concertation avec lui-même, il lui vint l'idée de lever le mug et de baisser la tête pour regarder en dessous, et vit l'inscription. Il eût l'air assez… déconcerté.

« Dois-je vous présenter des excuses, Lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Mais le fou-rire incontrôlable de Hank sembla lui suffire.

### ### ###

Une heure plus tard, Hank et Connor étaient en route pour prendre la déposition d'un fils-à-papa. Hank était un peu grognon, mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas la tâche elle-même qui l'agaçait, ça ne durerait pas. Mais il avait très bien compris – et Jeffrey ne le lui avait pas caché – que le jeune homme était le fils d'un gros bonnet, qui avait exigé que la police fasse elle-même le déplacement pour prendre la déposition de son précieux fils. Et par principe, Hank n'aimait pas les traitements de faveur injustifiés.

« Donc, fit Hank en prenant des notes ; pendant votre pause cigarette, un androïde vous a agressé ?

– Moi et des amis. On faisait rien de mal…

– C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? désigna-t-il le coquart.

– Ouais… un de mes amis a failli avoir la jambe pétée !

– Hm-hm… et vous avez noté des signes distinctifs ? Sur l'androïde, je veux dire. Vous avez reconnu son modèle ? »

Connor écouta attentivement (ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose).

« Ouais, pas besoin de chercher très loin ! Il est à cette pouffiasse, la fille de Thernold…

– _Monsieur_ , Thernold, corrigea un majordome non loin de là.

– Ouais-ouais… chassa-t-il d'un revers de main.

– Vous n'avez aucun doute là-dessus ?

– Aucun. Elle était à la soirée.

– Et vous n'avez pas appelé la police à ce moment-là ?

– Non, il a foutu le camp après ça. Ce vieux tas de merde…

– Bon, eh ben merci, on va s'y rendre…

– Si j'peux me permettre ?

– Hm ?

– Y vous sert à quoi, le machin, là ? Debout avec son manche à balai dans le luc' ?… sourit le jeune d'un air torve.

– Lui ? coupa Hank avant tout futur déballage de railleries inutiles. Trop performant pour vous, je lui ai dit de se taire pour qu'on gagne du temps. Tu viens Connor ?

– Je vous suis.

– Quoi ? »

Et le jeune homme fut laissé là, avec l'impression justifiée qu'on l'avait pris pour un imbécile.

### ### ###

Connor scruta Hank d'un œil distrait.

Distrait, oui, il en était bien capable ! Puisqu'il l'observait en consultant des archives ; il "ressassait un vieux souvenir" en quelque sorte. Un souvenir de l'Officier Judith Moore.

Après la traque – échouée – du déviant répondant au faux nom de Rupert Travis, Connor et Hank étaient rentrés au commissariat dans une ambiance très silencieuse. Judith avait trouvé l'ambiance pesante, alors que Hank était juste passablement fatigué ce jour-là et que Connor n'avait pas cherché à l'importuner. Judith avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez à Connor et celui-ci lui avait plus ou moins fait part de ses problèmes à communiquer et comprendre le Lieutenant.

C'est alors qu'elle lui avait confié sa propre analyse du Lieutenant, lui faisant promettre de ne pas le répéter. Il se trouvait que les explications de Judith avaient aujourd'hui un contexte pour l'illustrer correctement.

« Le rayon pour hommes est de ce côté. Nous pouvons vous présenter les chemises, les costumes…

– N-Non, merci…

– Êtes-vous sûr ? Nous disposons aussi d'un large échantillon de cravates et de tee-shirt fantaisie !

– Ça ira… »

Le Lieutenant Hank Anderson se tortillait face à une machine, incapable de continuer son chemin tranquille dans le magasin de vêtements – lieu où ils devaient pouvoir retrouver la propriétaire de l'androïde sur lequel ils menaient l'enquête – et cette attitude, à l'opposé du Lieutenant bourru habituel n'était pas sans attiser l'analyse de ses algorithme et bousculer ses moyennes de calculs. Et par dessus-tout, donc : cela faisait écho avec les propos de l'officier Moore.

 _« Alors en fait, comme tu vois, Hank fait son compliqué. Il râle, il jure, et quand ça va il est sarcastique. Mais j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est plutôt une croûte qu'une véritable identité, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

– _Non. »_

 _Elle gloussa._

 _« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Quand il ne faisait pas tout à fait semblant, il était sarcastique, c'est normal on se fout tous de la gueule des autres ici, c'est bon enfant. Mais en dehors de ça Hank pouvait être une personne très souriante avant de devenir grincheux. Donc le sarcasme, ça fait partie de lui, mais le côté « fiche-moi la paix », cette manie d'éloigner tout le monde, c'est du rajout, le prends pas forcément comme un échec, c'est une méthode de défense chez lui, il cherche machinalement à renvoyer tout le monde loin de lui même quand l'approche est bonne._

– _Et vous savez d'où…_

– _Non, coupa-t-elle abruptement. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?… Ah oui ! Donc voilà : Hank ne te déteste pas et ne déteste pas tout le monde, il en est tout simplement incapable. A l'intérieur c'est un type bien voire un énorme nounours. Je plaisante pas ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est incapable de gérer les gens trop polis ou trop gentils._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _C'est-à-dire… tu sais, Connor, tu fais toutes les concessions, tu t'arranges au mieux pour que ça passe. Si tu dis pas un mot de travers – je dis pas, ça peut t'arriver, forcément – Hank n'a pas de raison de vouloir t'exploser la tête._

– _Pourtant…_

– _Pourtant oui, il râle tout le temps, c'est vrai. Mais ça c'est parce qu'il s'interdit d'être gentil avec toi. Je te rappelle qu'il prétend être anti-androïde._

– _Il ne l'est pas ?_

– _Non. Foncièrement il s'en fout._

– …

– _C'est quand les gens sont des cons que ça l'énerve. Fondamentalement, les androïdes sont pas dangereux, c'est l'usage qu'on en fait qui compte. A contrario, la drogue, la violence gratuite, ça ça le met en boule._

– … _donc il… prétend, être anti-androïdes ?_

– _Lui dit pas ça, ça le foutrait en pétard. Moi non plus, je dis pas ça devant lui. Mais entre nous, je pense qu'il trouve ça très commode. … sans être anti-androïdes, il n'aime pas du tout l'idée d'avoir un androïde au travail et il détesterait en avoir un dans son chez-lui. Mais… hé, ne désespère pas !_

– _Ce ne sont pas ce que j'appellerai des signes encourageants, Officier…_

– _Mais si, au contraire ! Je te dis qu'il ne déteste_ _ **pas**_ _les androïdes. Ajoute à ça le fait qu'il est incapable de s'énerver face à quelqu'un de poli et gentil et qui ne peut foncièrement pas être tenu responsable de ce qu'il fait !…_

– _Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

– _Encore une fois je nierai si tu en parles et surtout je t'interdis d'en reparler : un jour j'ai vu Hank complètement perdre les pédales dans un magasin de chaussures. Le vendeur lui tenait la jambe, il était incapable de s'en débarrasser ! »_

 _Judith gloussa en se remémorant ces souvenirs._

 _« Hank pouvait pas lui en vouloir : c'était un jeune qui faisait son job, sûrement que c'était comme ça qu'il payait son prêt étudiant._

– _Mais c'était un être humain, alors._

– _Il m'a fait le même coup plusieurs fois avec des androïdes. Connor, Hank ne peut pas te tenir rigueur de lui coller au train, quand tu lui dis que tu es forcé par tes instructions ! »_

Connor en était resté passablement surpris. Si Judith ne le lui avait pas dit à ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que le Lieutenant puisse être si compréhensif, derrière ses réponses acides. Ces mêmes réponses étaient peut-être d'autant plus acérées du fait que Hank ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre lui, lorsque celui-ci se présentait à lui pieds et poings liés. Anderson cacherait-il donc sa frustration derrière une sur-couche d'agressivité _feinte_?…

Cela, Connor voulait bien l'admettre aujourd'hui : cette caractéristique pouvait expliquer qu'il aie fini par amadouer le Lieutenant. Et expliquait aussi l'incapacité du Lieutenant à se débarrasser d'un androïde alors qu'il se prétendait anti-androïde, justement.

Connor ajusta sa cravate et les rejoignit.

« Laisse-nous tranquilles. »

Hank se raidit, sentant Connor juste à côté et surpris par son ton un peu froid. L'androïde-vendeur hocha sobrement la tête en quittant la zone. Hank fit une moue dubitative, encore mal-à-l'aise. Connor passa en mode pédagogie :

« Les androïdes-vendeurs sont conçus pour être sans pitié : tout ce que les vendeurs humains apprennent en temps normal pour vous pousser à acheter, les androïdes le font à la perfection. Contrairement à leurs homologues humains, il ne ressentent pas d'émotions contradictoires lorsqu'ils franchissent certaines limites pour vous convaincre. Et évidemment, ils peuvent faire ça toute la journée. Donc ils n'auront aucun scrupule à abuser de votre patience jusqu'à avoir atteint leur objectif : vous faire craquer. Ils profitent de la moindre faille, de chaque preuve de tact de votre part, pour insister. Donc, lorsqu'un androïde vous aborde pour vous faire acheter, n'essayez pas de leur répondre poliment, n'essayez pas d'être _gentil_ , ça ne fonctionne pas. Dites-leur "Laisse-moi tranquille", c'est à peu de choses près la seule injonction assez ferme pour ne leur laisser aucune marge de manœuvre.

– … ah ouais… Laisse-moi tranquille ?

– C'est ça. »

Hank hocha la tête, et marmonna « Laisse-moi tranquille » en regardant dans l'allée où était partit l'androïde, sans doute pour graver l'astuce dans sa mémoire. Puis il se trouva vers Connor pour le répéter. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Connor lui jeta un œil et, voyant le regard fixe du Lieutenant, il réfléchit très vite et se permit ainsi de lui offrir un sourire en coin : « Ah, si seulement c'était si simple… »

Hank roula des yeux. Et intérieurement, son cœur se retrouva tout bouffi d'orgueil de voir à quel point il enseignait bien le second degré à son imbécile de partenaire.

« Mrs Thernold ? »

Une jeune femme se retourna en les voyant. Ils savaient qu'elle ne travaillait pas ici, enfin, pas à proprement parler : elle travaillait pour le petit magasin de vêtements en leur proposant des design pour leurs tee-shirts, et parfois proposait des idées de coupe de vêtement. Mais surtout, c'était la propriétaire présumée de l'androïde incriminé dans l'agression sur laquelle ils étaient priés d'enquêter.

« … oui ? » répondit-elle d'un air mal assuré. D'un autre côté il n'était pas difficile d'être surpris de se faire appeler par son nom par deux inconnus pareils.

« Lieutenant Anderson, de la police de Detroit. Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

– Euh… oui ? » elle était trop prise au dépourvu et trop inquiète pour refuser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, commença Hank. C'est juste qu'apparemment, vous n'êtes chez vous que tard chaque fin de journée et je me voyais mal sonner chez vous à dix heures ce soir.

– D'accord…

– Voilà. J'ai pris la déposition d'un jeune homme tout à l'heure et il affirme que votre androïde serait l'auteur d'une agression qui a eu lieu hier, dans la soirée. Alors je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions pour confirmer tout ça.

– Quoi ?! »

La petite jeune (Hank ne savait franchement pas si elle avait 17 ou 24 ans) avait reprit instantanément du poil de la bête, offusquée. Sous ses airs timides, elle cachait un cœur de lion, adorable, jugea-t-il en lui offrant un sourire amusé : « Je vois que vous avez peut-être votre version à donner ?

– Et comment ! C'est n'imp… grah ! C'est Andrew, hein ?! Vous pouvez me le dire !

– Euh, non, justement. Je n'ai pas le droit.

– Ah, oui, non, pardon, désolée…

– C'est rien, respirez un coup, et racontez-moi comment _selon vous_ , ça s'est passé. Parce que j'imagine que vous étiez là ?…

– Bien sûr que j'y étais ! Andrew et ses copains m'ont couru après ! » Hank fit "oh" du visage sans émettre un seul son, tout en griffonnant sur son vieux calepin. « Cette bande de connards ont voulu me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture mais Bu-… mon… mon androïde les a arrêtés. Il m'accompagnait à cette soirée, en fait il m'accompagne partout. Il sait très bien que si je me promenais toute seule je devrais passer ma vie à courir pour éviter ce genre d'emmerdes ! Alors il a pris les devant dès qu'ils nous ont rattrapés, pendant que je courrais jusqu'à la voiture, et après il a sauté dedans avec moi. Ça vous va, comme version ?!

– Ah oui, moi ça m'va très bien ! Donc une seconde ; vous dites qu'Andrew et ses amis étaient là ? Vous pouvez me donner leurs noms ?

– Andrew Davis. » prononça une autre voix. Connor et Hank se tournèrent et virent un androïde masculin rejoindre calmement Mrs Thernold. « Richard Keenan. Patrick Montgomery. Steven Jones. Rodrich Millan. Damian Ballsilles. Ernest MacKarthy. Geoffrey et Jeffrey Seven.

– Leurs parents avaient le sens de l'humour… commenta Hank, écrivant dans le même temps. Un simple coup d'œil vers l'androïde le refroidit : il était raide et froid comme une machine, une vraie, pour changer. Et, fait notable, il était légèrement plus grand que Hank ou Connor.

« Donc, vous les connaissez plus ou moins personnellement ? s'en retourna Hank, vers Alicia.

– Ce sont les fils des connaissances de mon père… esquissa-t-elle. En gros, pour vous faire un dessin : mon père est un grand patron, qui connaît des grands patrons, et qui ont des fils. Donc Butler les connaît tous plus ou moins parce qu'ils sont dans notre carnet d'adresse.

– Aha, parfait, ça. Je veux dire, y'a pas de place à l'erreur sur l'identité de vos agresseurs.

– Non.

– Et c'est lorsqu'ils vous ont couru après que vous avez décidé de vous enfuir ? Ou ils vous ont menacée ?

– Dans ce genre de situation, je n'attends pas de voir les réelles intentions de mes poursuivants. Je me barre dès qu'il y a le moindre mouvement suspect. » répondit-elle froidement. Hank hocha la tête ; il était flic. Il aurait été curieux qu'il n'aie jamais vu ce genre de situation de sa vie.

« Donc là, juridiquement, réfléchit-il, on est face à une situation un peu particulière, je pense.

– Parce que Butler est un androïde majordome, c'est ça ?… se tortilla-t-elle de gêne. Mais il ne faisait que me défendre !…

– Je sais bien…

– On peut toujours s'en assurer, s'invita enfin Connor dans la conversation.

– À quoi tu penses ?

– Je peux sonder sa mémoire. J'imagine qu'il a gardé les images de l'altercation. Étant donné les outils d'analyse psychologique dont je dispose, je pourrais faire une évaluation de la dangerosité de vos agresseurs présumés qui aura son poids dans le dossier.

– C'est reconnu juridiquement, ce genre d'analyse psychologique ?… hésita Hank.

– Disons que ça dépend des jours… oscilla Connor. L'intérêt n'est pas de prouver que l'androïde a _vu_ qu'ils étaient une menace, mais la simple preuve en soi de mauvaises intentions de leur part leur serait très défavorable, quel que soit le type de négociations à venir.

– Euh, c'est obligé ? s'était raidie la demoiselle.

– Quoi ? revint Hank. Ah, le scan mémoire de votre androïde ? Bah, il vaudrait peut-être mieux !…

– Sachant que la famille Davis pourrait intenter une action en justice contre vous, développa Connor ; la mémoire de votre androïde risque d'être mise à contribution en tant que pièce à conviction, que vous le voulez ou non. En revanche, si vous prenez les devants et déposez une plainte à votre tour, vous avez vos chances, mais là encore les avocats se poseront des questions si vous ne laissez pas la vidéo de l'altercation peser dans la balance. On croira que vous voulez dissimuler quelque chose.

– Eh, lui mets pas la pression… » gronda doucement Hank pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle regarda Butler, surprise. Celui-ci tendait la main vers Connor, déjà dénuée de peau.

Hank regarda cela avec attention : il trouvait l'expression de… "Butler" anormalement froide. S'il était humain, il aurait facilement associé cette expression à celles qu'il avait déjà vues sur les visages de suspects nerveux.

Connor, voyant cette main tendue, n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'empoigner. Les deux humains regardèrent la scène silencieuse avec appréhension, puis Hank réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas guetter la diode de Butler, ce qu'il regrettait un peu, curieux. En revanche il pouvait voir celle de Connor. Elle tourna calmement, d'un bleu simple et clignotant – sans doute parce qu'il y avait transfert de données, puis elle clignota un peu plus rapidement, alors qu'entre leurs mains, des subtilités invisibles à Hank et Alicia se produisaient.

Butler avait d'abord donné l'accès à ses données, baissant volontairement sa garde, forcé de laisser faire et se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait pour étouffer ses émotions et avoir l'air le plus… neutre et soumis possible. Il s'était ouvert à Connor comme un livre, le laissant feuilleter les pages, exposant en premier lieu celles qui proposaient les archives de l'agression, qu'il avait précieusement conservées, rancunier. Connor les avait consultées, il avait analysé les images à la source en plus de les prélever pour sa mémoire personnelle, il avait vérifié chaque dixième de seconde et utilisé tous les programmes nécessaires pour évaluer les intentions réelles des jeunes hommes, en jugeant cela de leurs postures, de leurs expressions et micro-expressions, leurs timbres de voix, utilisant tout ce que la science avait développé en psychologie et que Cyberlife avait jugé bon de le munir.

Puis Butler avait compris un peu tard sa stratégie. Connor aurait pu simplement sonder sa mémoire audio-visuelle, la récupérer dans sa totalité en n'omettant aucune donnée, et l'analyser de son côté. Mais il faisait volontairement ces analyses à la source, laissant Butler spectateur de ces calculs, faisant durer le sondage quelques dixièmes de secondes toujours plus longs, pour pousser sa fragile concentration à bout.

Ce fut lorsque Connor alla chercher d'autres souvenirs qui n'appartenaient pas à cette nuit-là, lorsqu'en un éclair il récupéra des éléments qui sortaient du contexte, les données filant bien sûr à toute vitesse, que Butler arracha sa main de celle de Connor, dans un réflexe de préservation.

La peur.

Pour lui ? Pour Alicia ? Pour eux deux ? Leur relation, ou le secret de sa différence ? Il pouvait tout mettre dans le même panier : dans l'état actuel des choses, cet androïde dont il ignorait tout semblait menacer la totalité de leurs existences.

« Butler, ça va ?!

– Un problème, Connor ?

– Non. »

Hank grogna. « Genre ! Il vient de couper court à votre petite conversation privée. Je suis pas aveugle tu sais !

– Certes.

– Accouche.

– Il est déviant.

– Quoi ? »

Alicia prit une inspiration, choquée et apeurée alors que Butler se raidissait encore un peu plus, incapable d'autre chose, laissant Alicia s'approcher plus près de lui, morte d'inquiétude.

« Attends-attends, le majordome est déviant ?

– Absolument.

– Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

– Je vous l'ai dit à l'instant. Je n'étais pas sûr avant de l'avoir sondé.

– Tu te fous de moi ? Tout ces détours c'était pour ça ?!

– Non, pas juste pour cela. Je comptais bien vérifier si ces gens avaient menacé Mrs Thernold.

– Ah, du coup, justement ! Ça donne quoi ?

– Ce sont des bêtes, coupa Butler, où la colère bouillonnante émergeait doucement mais clairement derrière la froideur. Des animaux. Ils ont les mêmes bas instincts.

– Hm… hésita Connor.

– Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, _monsieur l'inspecteur_? railla-t-il d'un air profondément haineux.

– Pas vraiment, non… à vrai dire, reprit Connor avant que Butler ne s'en charge ; connaissant moi-même personnellement un animal, et plus largement le comportement de différentes espèces, il me semble que la comparaison est assez grossière. Les animaux peuvent avoir un comportement tout à fait digne d'une vie en société. Le saint-bernard du Lieutenant, pour en fournir un exemple, est un chien particulièrement affectueux et placide.

– Non mais ! T'es sérieux ? commenta Hank.

– Oui. »

Hank se tapa le front, Alicia tordit ses sourcils. « Attendez, quoi ? … j'ai pas tout compris.

– Je dis simplement que les animaux ne sont pas à mettre au même niveau que ceux qui vous ont approchée cette nuit. Il n'y a pas à voir de comportement primitif ici, bien au contraire, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur mode d'action, s'il obéit à un instinct assez basique, suit en quelque sorte une stratégie qui n'a rien d'irréfléchie. Et si j'en juge par leur dossier, on peut tout à fait les soupçonner d'être des délinquants sexuels.

– _Quoi ?!_

– Bon Connor ça suffit.

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-il pour la première fois d'un ton froid. Vous préférez la laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

Surpris, Hank ne dit plus un mot, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver à la figure habituellement toute lisse de Connor. Qui d'ailleurs reprit sa conversation : « Mrs Thernold : il est clair que vous devriez éviter toute situation qui vous mettrait seule avec ces individus, ou même en petit comité. Dans la mesure où vos trajets quotidiens sont assez faciles à déterminer, ils vous rendent aussi plus vulnérable. Dans un tel cas de figure, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'avoir un ou deux gardes du corps. Cyberlife peut notamment fournir ce genre de service, si vous en formulez la demande… »

La figure de Butler se durcit. Connor haussa un sourcil : « Ce n'est pas ce qui te fera de la concurrence. Ces modèles n'ont pas de programmes sociaux particulièrement développés, ce sont des machines de défense. Leur outil le plus affûté est celui de l'analyse, pour produire une réaction des plus immédiates. Bien sûr, vous pouvez aussi avoir recours à des gardes du corps humains…

– Ils t'ont pas demandé la brochure… marmonna Hank, un peu gêné par tout ce déballage mais amusé, aussi, un peu, par l'incongruité de la situation.

– J'ai bien conscience de l'embarras dans lequel je plonge Mrs Thernold à cet instant, mais selon mes calculs, il vaut bien mieux qu'elle soit gênée d'avoir eu à réfléchir à ce type de décision, plutôt que d'avoir à le regretter plus tard…

– C'pas faux… Vous qui avez de l'expérience, demanda-t-elle à Hank, vous pensez à quoi ?

– Moi ? » perturbé, lui à qui on n'avait jamais demandé son avis pour ce genre d'emmerdements, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. « Disons… si je m'inspire d'autres cas de connards dans ce genre, je dirais… je peux pas tellement vous donner de conseils juridiques, c'est vraiment pas mon rayon. Enfin sauf d'éviter les représailles, ça se retournerait contre vous. Mais dans l'ensemble, si on estime que c'est le genre de petites merdes qui va réitérer, l'idée de gardes du corps n'est pas complètement idiote. Et si votre père est bien ce type de grand PDG, il devrait pouvoir vous régler la note.

– Hm… moui mais ça m'ennuie d'avoir des gens qui me collent…

– Ah mais justement, non, il faut pas qu'ils vous collent. Demandez des anciens militaires, le genre qui vous suit à distance. Vous finirez par oublier qu'ils sont là et les autres auront même pas le temps de les voir venir quand ils tenteront quelque chose.

– Ça peut être marrant…

– Les possibilités que ces gardes du corps attrapent vos agresseurs en flagrant délit de récidive augmenteront si vous portez plainte… suggéra Connor.

– Je commence à aimer cette idée…

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?… demanda Butler d'un air plus qu'hésitant, lui qui était de moins en moins à l'aise depuis la mention de gardes du corps.

– Bah, bien sûr ! T'es pas censé être mon garde du corps ! J'ai pas envie que tu finisses cassé en deux !

– Bon, ben je vous laisse mon numéro, au cas où, donna Hank. Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui me chargerai des suites de votre plainte.

– D'accord.

– Tu viens Connor ?

– Mais, Lieutenant, nous devons emmener l'androïde…

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est déviant ! (les deux concernés se crispèrent et se donnèrent même la main)

– Comment ça, parce qu'il est déviant ? Et alors ?

– C'est notre enquête !

– Je sais bien ! Mais on peut pas l'emmener juste parce qu'il est déviant !

– Pourquoi ?! »

Hank en eut les bras ballants, avant de réaliser. Il ressortit le stylo avec lequel il avait écrit.

« Bon, tu vois ce stylo ? montra-t-il. Il est cassé… » dit-il avant de l'empoigner pour le casser en deux, sans succès. Il le tendit à Connor, qui le brisa en deux et le lui rendit gentiment. « Merci. Bon, tu vois ce stylo ? Il est cassé. »

Involontairement, Alicia pouffa. Hank lui rendit un très bref regard accompagné d'un sourire en coin, tandis que les deux machines étaient totalement paumées.

« Est-ce illégal ? questionna Hank.

– Non…

– Alors je vais le garder. Bon, maintenant regarde. Tu vois cet androïde ? » dit-il en se plaçant derrière Connor et en pointant Butler d'un bras tendu par dessus l'épaule de Connor.

« Oui, je le vois.

– Il est, selon ta perception, et sur le plan légal : "défectueux". Cassé, quoi.

– Oui.

– Et après ? »

Connor tourna la tête pour le regarder, l'air contrit. Hank poursuivit : « Tant qu'il n'a pas été impliqué dans un crime, je peux pas juste l'embarquer. Il n'a rien fait d'illégal à part protéger sa propriétaire. Et Cyberlife ne peut pas demander qu'on lui rende un de ses biens alors qu'il a été dûment payé par le client.

– Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'il y a un androïde, à distance de bras, qu'il s'avère être déviant, et pour autant très stable, qu'il s'avère être un élément prometteur pour notre enquête, et que nous ne pouvons pas le saisir, pour des raisons _légales_? »

Hank ne voulait pas montrer les dents mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mort de rire.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, Lieutenant ?

– Pfffff ha ha ha ! Oh là là cette déception sur ton visage !

– Ce n'est pas de la déception, je ne suis pas déviant. Je réfléchis à un moyen légal d'exiger sa restitution. »

Ce qui n'inquiéta pas Hank le moins du monde, en train de rire et de partir de son côté : « Ha ha, ben réfléchis tant que tu veux Connor ! Je te retrouve ici dans une minute, je vais voir pour acheter un tee-shirt.

– Faites, Lieutenant. »

### ### ###

Markus plissa imperceptiblement les yeux. Que faire ?… Ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée d'être venu jusqu'ici, et même passablement dangereux, mais…

Oh et zut, ils auraient eut mieux fait de ne pas avoir quitté le Jericho.

« Bon, on rentre, on avisera autrement… qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Sous ses yeux ahuris, Kara ajustait sa coiffure et observait sa nouvelle tenue dans un miroir, avant de sourire : « Chuis prête ! Attends-moi là ! »

Et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, Kara avait quitté leur cachette pour sortir au grand jour avec une totale décontraction. Cette fille avait perdu la tête, ou juste tout instinct de conservation ?!

### ### ###

Il souriait faiblement face à un tee-shirt star wars représentant un rouleau de papier toilette ("J'essuie ton père") avant d'entendre des pas approcher. Reconnaissant la démarche de l'androïde qui lui avait tenu la jambe tout à l'heure, il grommela un « laisse-moi tranquille » qui avait manqué de peu de se changer en "va t'faire foutre".

« C'est moi, Lieutenant. »

Hank s'arrêta une seconde, puis se tourna très brutalement vers elle, qui lui adressa un sourire ravissant.

« Bordel de – _Kara_?! » chuchota-t-il de la voix la plus choquée qu'il avait en stock. Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, fière de son coup : avec sa tenue, on jurerai avoir affaire à une employée du magasin. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

– On voulait vous tenir au courant, un androïde nous a trouvés il y a quelques heures, il dit que…

– Mais ça peut pas attendre ce soir ?!

– Vous allez passer ce soir ?

– Oui je le jure alors _tire-toi d'ici avant qu'il te voie_!

– D'accord ! Mais simplement, écoutez-moi au moins une seconde…

– Quoi !

– Ce réfugié, il parlait d'androïdes formatés par des humains. Ça semble être une organisation clandestine, et ils sont probablement assez nombreux et organisés pour préparer quelque chose de… de dangereux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde. L'un et l'autre avaient plus de questions que de réponses, et surtout l'envie partagée d'essayer de se rassurer l'un et l'autre. Après tout, Hank aussi avait souhaité pouvoir en discuter au plus vite, mais il savait que des allers-retours trop fréquents jusqu'au Jericho finiraient tôt ou tard par trahir leur position.

« Et est-ce que… commença-t-il, gêné. Est-ce que ça pu toucher des déviants ?

– Pour l'instant on n'a entendu parler que d'androïdes… euh… "classiques", qui auraient été ré-encodés, et ça nécessitait des branchements… mais on prévoit de faire nos propres recherches.

– Pourquoi vous vous mettez la rate au court-bouillon comme ça ? C'est pas comme si c'était un emmerde plus gros que tous ceux que vous avez déjà sur le dos… marmonna Hank en essayant de vérifier qu'aucune caméra ne filmait.

– Ben… selon notre petit nouveau, ils sont clairement anti-androïdes. Si jamais ils découvraient des déviants, qui sait ce qu'ils nous feraient… qui sait ce qu'ils feraient comme expériences… c'est pour ça. »

Hank grimaça.

« Bon, d'accord, mais pas ici. File, inconsciente ! »

Amusée, elle repartit avec le sourire, vers un Markus toujours aussi choqué – quand Hank croisa le regard de ce dernier et donc se rendit compte de sa présence, il eut à son tour un air choqué et furieux – et donc Markus : l'air penaud.

Pendant ce temps, Connor réfléchissait en vain. Quittant son palais mental, son regard tomba sur l'humaine et son androïde, l'observant plus calmement, et n'hésitant plus à afficher leur proximité l'un envers l'autre. Connor demanda à tout hasard :

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander si vous me permettez de sonder à nouveau sa mémoire ?

– Hors de question ! » sourit Alicia.

Connor baissa la tête, souriant, acceptant humblement sa défaite.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de toute façon, qu'il soit différent ?

– C'est un vrai problème, en réalité.

– Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà tombé sur des "méchants androïdes" ?

– Je ne peux pas révéler des détails de notre enquête à des civils, s'excusa Connor.

– Ah, c'est ballot.

– …. mais… je… je devrais.

– Quoi ? »

Connor était pensif, il semblait dans le vague, mais son regard perdu semblait pourtant intense.

« Ce ne serait pas… légal… pourtant, ce serait plus juste, énonça-t-il.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

– D'exemples. J'ai déjà pu voir d'autres déviants, pendant notre enquête. Je ne peux pas vous en parler, pour des raisons légales. Mais il n'est pas juste que je ne puisse pas vous en faire part, étant donné que vous vivez avec un déviant.

« Quoi ? C'est un avertissement ?

– Peut-être.

– … à quoi vous jouez ?!

– J'essaye de vous communiquer des informations sans me heurter aux interdits de la confidentialité. Ce n'est pas simple. Chacune de mes réponses sont contrôlées. Je ne peux pas outrepasser mes droits. Posez les bonnes questions.

– Les bonnes questions ?

– Oui.

– Euh… mais… mais je sais pas ! »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Genre… les déviants… » elle rumina un peu. « Vous dites que c'est dangereux ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne peux pas fournir de réponse à cette question.

– Mais ! Vous disiez…

– C'est confidentiel. Posez les bonnes questions.

– Je crois qu'il te demande de les formuler correctement, s'invita Butler, lui-même fortement intrigué par le comportement de Connor. Essaye d'éviter toute allusion à son enquête.

– Quoi ?

– Sa connaissance sur le sujet se résume aux exemples qu'il a. Il a vu des déviants, il les a observés, il a tiré ses conclusions. Il faut… lui demander les conclusions… je pense, en essayant d'éviter de le faire passer par les raisons.

– …. oh… bon…. Euh… donc les déviants, c'est dangereux… ?

– Oui.

– Parce qu'ils peuvent… être… euh, violents ?

– Oui. »

Alicia frémit, question hasardeuse, mais réponse directe.

« Un déviant… pourrait s'en prendre à un humain ?

– Tout à fait.

– Ah. … oh mon dieu.

– Quoi ? » fit Butler.

Alicia se rappela alors que le mot "crime" avait été prononcé à un moment donné.

« …Est-ce qu'un déviant peut tuer un humain ?

– Oui. »

L'ambiance devint glaciale. Alicia commençait à comprendre.

« Est-ce que les déviants ont tendance à devenir rapidement violents, ou…

– Je n'ai plus la permission de répondre à vos questions, Mrs Thernold, coupa-t-il soudain. Je suis désolé. … passez une bonne journée. »

Après cette inclinaison de la tête, il partit d'un pas tranquille à la recherche du Lieutenant, perdu quelque part dans les rayonnages. Quant à eux deux, ils étaient passablement choqués. Connor avait coupé court à la conversation comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, ou comme un robot qui venait de se faire débrancher. Ou bien même, au contraire : rebrancher. Ils avaient la sourde impression que quelque chose l'avait fait taire. Tout dans sa dernière phrase le suggérait. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient avec ces informations lugubres sur les bras…

« J'arrive pas à y croire… chuchota Alicia. Il a… c'était comme s'il essayait de… frauder ? Est-ce qu'un androïde peut faire ça ? »

Butler ne répondit pas, la décevant un peu. Elle aurait voulu avoir son avis sur la question.

« En plus c'est un androïde de la police… je savais pas qu'ils pouvaient aller jusque-là, poser des questions, et tout… il est vraiment spécial… et flippant ! Non ? »

Elle se tourna enfin vers Butler mais il était figé, crispé ;

« Butler, ça va ? »

Quelques légers mouvements sur son visage prouvèrent que non.

« Butler, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– … apparemment… s'ils traquent les déviants… c'est parce qu'ils causent du tort autour d'eux… non ?

– … je sais pas… ça ressemblait à ce qu'il essayait de dire. Ça t'inquiète ? »

Il la regarda d'un air lourd. Alicia se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pensait pas à mal : pour elle, la déviance, c'était apprendre qu'il y en avait d'autres comme Butler, qui vagabondaient en ville et s'en prenaient au gens, c'était une sacrée nouveauté. Mais pour Butler, c'était surtout apprendre qu'il n'était pas le premier dans son genre et que chez d'autre cette différence était synonyme de violence.

Butler ne voulait pas devenir fou, et s'en prendre à elle.

« Hé… ça va aller. Y'a pas de raisons que ça te- oups ! »

Butler l'avait prise dans ses bras sans prévenir, enfouissant sa tête comme il pouvait dans les cheveux d'Alicia, sachant qu'il la dépassait justement d'une bonne tête. Il la recouvrait. Alicia passa ses bras autour de lui, s'inquiétant des tremblements qui le parcouraient. Butler était terrifié.  
Et surtout son cœur lourd débordait d'émotions.

« Je t'aime. »

…  
Elle l'avait bien entendu ?  
Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait bien entendu !

Elle s'en était doutée. En eux-mêmes, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se doutaient que leur relation pouvait porter ce mot, la timidité et la pudeur les retenant de les prononcer. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était jeté à l'eau… Alicia enfouit son sourire dans les vêtements de Butler et répondit : « Je t'aime » à son tour, apaisée.

Ce qui n'était pas le sentiment de Butler, à l'instant, bien au contraire.

Si pendant la première fraction de seconde il avait pris cette réponse comme une conséquence attendue, les sous-entendus que cela amenait vinrent en cascade. C'était une révélation, c'était un cap, c'était une confirmation d'une immensité de sentiments qui avait soupçonnés sans pouvoir les confirmer avec certitude. C'était un bonheur trop grand pour son esprit et une frayeur qui finissait de l'envoyer à terre, la peur de tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il était déviant, parce que Connor l'avait dit, parce que son code pourrait ne pas supporter une telle dimension, un tel univers : cette situation qui dépassait sa conscience.

Il tomba à genoux.

« Butler ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Respire ! »

Ses mains n'étaient autour d'Alicia que par une espèce de rigidité résiduelle de ses membres. Sa diode tournoyait en rouge, utilisant le signal maximum pour ce genre de situation, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Butler était coupé du monde, incapable d'entendre ou de voir autre chose que ce que son mental faisait tournoyer en lui. Les rafales avaient d'abord commencé à rebondir sur les parois de sa conscience qui avait agi sur elle comme une caisse à résonance, une chambre d'écho qui les renvoyait multiples, toujours plus lourd.

Il n'entendit même pas les bruits de pas, il perçut à peine les chaussures et les jambes qui venaient dans sa direction. Alicia ne put rien dire, réalisant seulement que ses mots, quelqu'un d'autre les avait entendus.  
Connor posa la main sur la nuque de Butler, l'endroit dépourvu de tissu le plus proche de lui, et ces deux zones devinrent blanches à ce contact.

C'était comme si Butler pouvait recommencer à respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? »

Hank revenait avec un sac à la main, son tee-shirt dedans, trouvant Connor en train de tenir… maintenir… toucher ? Va savoir – Butler, lui-même dans un état proche de la catatonie. Et pourtant, Alicia voyait un léger mieux : elle ne pouvait savoir que dans son esprit, le maelstrom venait tout juste d'arrêter de croître, mais elle percevait tout de même qu'une stabilité venait de se mettre en place ; les tremblements de Butler s'étaient légèrement amenuisés et sa led rouge paressait doucement désormais, comme si le pic était atteint, et que la pente douce était ammorcée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Connor ? demanda calmement Hank.

– Pour vulgariser, je fais l'inverse d'un sondage mémoriel.

– … tu… tu lui montres des souvenirs à toi ?

– Pas vraiment des souvenirs, je le connecte à l'instant présent. Mon instant présent.

– Ah ? À quoi ça sert ?

– Il était en train de… disons, surchauffer, si vous voulez…

– J'ai vu ça.

– Donc pour empêcher son système de continuer de générer des boucles infinies, j'ai légèrement forcé la connexion. Une part de son système tourne toujours sur ce qui le bloquait tout à l'heure, mais l'autre partie de lui-même est synchrone sur la mienne.

– Et à quoi ça lui sert ? » répéta Hank. Connor tourna la tête vers lui :

« Je suis très stable. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas déviant. Mais j'ai aussi un excellent contrôle de mon système. Actuellement, je suis en mesure de diviser mon taux de stress par deux en dessous de la valeur la plus basse. »

Hank commença à remarquer et à comprendre pourquoi Connor semblait parler d'une voix un peu lente. Il pratiquait le "zen".

« Un taux de stress de 10 % s'avère être la valeur minimale de stress pour un androïde qui s'avère alerte aux signes de son environnement. Je peux baisser ma valeur à 5 %, et je focalise un tiers de son attention sur moi, au lieu de le laisser tout entier à ses facteurs de stress. Ça a l'air de fonctionner. »

C'était comme si Connor lui faisait partager son état d'esprit. Et quoi de plus calme que l'androïde le moins déviant et le plus pragmatique de la planète ?  
Alicia guettait la diode qui, elle en était sûre : n'allait pas tarder à regagner une couleur jaune. Butler ne tremblait plus. « Et lui ? Son stress, il était à combien ?

– 93 %.

– Oh merde !

– C'est beaucoup, confirma Connor.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai dit une connerie ?… il se serait passé quoi si ça avait été jusqu'à 100 % ?

– Butler se serait auto-détruit, révéla Connor.

– Quoi ?!

– Oui.

– Mais pourquoi ?!

– … pour vous simplifier la chose, il faut vous référer au cas humain. L'être humain, lors de grands stress, risque des lésions cérébrales ou cardiaques pouvant causer la mort. C'est pour cela qu'il se "débranche" avant. Dans des cas d'agressions, par exemple : certaines personnes font de la dissociation : ils racontent n'avoir été que spectateurs de ce qui arrivait à leurs corps, comme si leur cerveau s'était déconnecté de lui-même de l'instant présent. D'autres personnes s'évanouissent dans certaines conditions. Les androïdes ne disposent pas de telles protections : si le stress est déjà trop grand, il peut continuer d'augmenter jusqu'à l'implosion du système.

– …

– … »

Même Hank restait sans voix. Il était plus ou moins au courant du problème, mais expliqué en ces termes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de compassion pour eux. Des gens qui vivaient avec la menace de mourir de peur. Mon dieu.

« … bon, on va vous laisser, maintenant. Allez… » Connor suivit Hank, mais il entendit malgré tout le chuchotis de Butler à l'oreille d'Alicia : « On peut rentrer ?

– Oui. »

Quand à eux, ils se dirigeaient tout naturellement vers la sortie, Hank regardant quelques vêtements au passage en réfléchissant tout haut : « Ça me fait penser, avec Judith on s'est fait la même réflexion. Non seulement Cyberlife ne connaît rien au travail d'enquête, mais en plus ils sont incapables de faire des vêtements corrects.

– Pardon ?

– La chemise, encore. Mais regarde ta veste.

– Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

– Elle est moche. Tu voudrais pas mettre une veste en cuir cloutée ? Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut ici ! »

Connor fit non de la tête avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Enfin ! C'est fini ! Pour la quarantième fois je m'excuse de mon retard. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause.  
Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas facile de tenir le rythme pour moi mais en plus il faut vraiment que je m'interroge sur la construction de l'histoire maintenant, car j'en ai marre que ça ait l'air aussi aléatoire et que ça ressemble à du surplace. J'ai des projets, môssieur ! J'ai des objectifs, môdame ! Déjà que je tiens à la fois à faire une ascension progressive mais visible de Connor, tout en faisant quelque chose de Kara et Markus (ça y est vous avez vu j'ai pu caser une excentricité pour Kara j'avais tellement hâte de celle-là niarf) mais maintenant j'amène l'intrigue sur un élément nouveau, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de bafouiller dessus sinon ça n'aura été qu'une vaste perte de temps.

Donc je vais profiter de cette pause pour revoir 1 ou 2 one-shot que j'avais écrits sur Detroit et comme l'un d'entre eux s'avère assez gros il sera publié en plusieurs parties. Donc si tout se passe bien : durant cette pause je vais publier tous les samedis (voire à plus haute fréquence !) une nouvelle partie d'une ou deux autres histoires courtes, pendant que je planifierai la suite de DEV.  
(et au fait: 22 pages

Allez, chaloute !


	23. Avant de Sortir

RE ! ENFIN ME REVOILA ! Après des _Lustres_ de galères, j'ai enfin pu pondre un chapitre deeeee transition… oui… désolée, mais il fallait bien reprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'espère que vous avez aimé "Dans la maison du Lieutenant" et "Un mauvais flic peut faire un très bon partenaire", qui auront peut-être permis d'en occuper certains d'entre vous, mais bon c'était clairement pas assez pour combler le _trou noir_ qui vient de se passer, pardon.

La suite sera pas facile à écrire, j'ai bien des lignes directrices que j'ai organisées, mais c'est un poil flou dans ma tête, enfin bon, on reprend donc voilà.

Oh, et avec LadyClau, on a préparé le plan entier d'une fanfic Detroit Become Human, soit je l'écrirai pendant DEV (ou entre des coupures) soit après, mais franchement ? Vous allez kiffer. Je vous relancerai quand ça arrivera vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Eeeeeeeet BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **23** **:** **Avant de Sortir**

* * *

C'est avec une certaine surprise que Hank retrouva ses quelques amis androïdes sur le pont du bateau, à l'air libre, bien loin de la cale où se cachaient le reste des réfugiés. Il y avait Markus et Kara, mais aussi North et Simon. Il trouva l'atmosphère froide, même tendue. Mais il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer le sourire amical de Kara envers Sumo, que Hank ne manquait jamais d'emmener lorsqu'il leur rendait visite. Et il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à descendre dans la cale, pour une fois, même s'il était curieux de ce changement qui n'était pas forcément en sa faveur.

« Alors, vous vouliez me voir à propos d'androïdes ? Euh, comment on dit ? Rebootés ?

– Ré-encodés, ajouta North; réécrits, appelez-les comme vous voulez…

– On en a un avec nous qui peut témoigner, continua Markus. Son propriétaire frappait ses androïdes à la moindre défaillance, ou plutôt dès qu'il les trouvait lents… C'est ce qui a rendu Travis déviant. Il ne comptait pas se venger, il voulait juste comprendre ce qui clochait dans sa relation avec son environnement et comme le problème venait de l'humain, il n'était pas prêt de le résoudre…

– Et votre androïde aurait vu ce mec, son proprio, en train de ré-encoder un autre androïde ?

– Non, pas le gérant du club, d'autres personnes, expliqua North. Le gérant a laissé des amis à lui faire des tests sur un de ses androïdes, mais ils ont causé une telle panne qu'ils ont dû s'en débarrasser. Ils sont passés à un deuxième androïde, et Travis de son côté avait fini par devenir de plus en plus conscient de lui-même, alors il s'est enfui, mais un témoin l'a vu sortir et a prévenu la police. Ils l'ont retrouvé et l'ont abattu.

– S'ils l'ont abattu, qui vous a raconté tout ça ?

– Il l'a fait lui-même, reprit Markus. Il s'est réveillé dans le camion transportant les pièces à convictions, il a forcé les portes arrière et s'est enfui de nouveau. »

Hank semblait songeur. Ignorant les visages soucieux et crispés des autres androïdes, il marmonna : « A tout hasard… cet androïde, il travaillait pas dans un club sportif ?

– … C'est possible, répondit finalement Simon. C'est un modèle qui y convient.

– Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua North, suspicieuse.

– Donc c'est bien l'androïde qui a croisé Connor avant de se faire tirer dessus ? appuya Hank d'un regard plus sûr.

– Oui… » avoua Simon, l'air légèrement surpris, tandis que les autres observaient Hank avec attention.

« Bon, j'ai compris, lâcha le Lieutenant. Il vous a sûrement raconté comment il s'est fait dérouiller. Comme quoi le flic humain s'est mis à tabasser son androïde et que ça l'a révolté. Il a défendu Connor, et Connor l'a maîtrisé avant que le flic ne lui tire dans la tête. Donc vous vous demandez : "qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de mettre une volée à Connor sans raison, qui plus est avant d'abattre un de vos gars ?". J'ai raison ?

– N-Non ! bégaya Kara, avec un sourire forcé. Je suis sûre que…

– Demandez à votre copain, coupa Hank ; si le flic qu'il a vu ce jour-là me ressemblait. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez partager vos données en un claquement de doigts. Vous verrez que le trou du cul qui servait d'humain référent à Connor, ce jour-là, n'était pas moi.

– Et on peut savoir où vous étiez, sans indiscrétion ? appuya North d'un regard acide.

– En congé. Forcé. Raisons médicales, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

– Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?… demanda Markus en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu beau demander à Travis, je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée…

– Moi non plus. Connor m'a tout raconté en détail et prétend qu'il a fait une connerie, sauf que je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il refuse d'admettre quand il est en tort, et vice-versa.

– Alors c'est votre collègue, qui… ?

– Simon, c'est ça ? fit Hank en se tournant vers lui. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, tu pouvais pas savoir, mais à l'avenir, évite de dire que Gavin est mon collègue.

– Ah ? Alors c'est qui ?

– Un trou du cul. »

Un léger et unique mouvement des épaules chez North trahit son amusement.

« … Donc il a cogné Connor pour… rien ? interrogea Markus.

– Pour la dernière fois : _Oui_ ! C'est un trou du cul ! Doublé d'un anti-androïdes. Ajoute à ça qu'il déteste Connor encore plus qu'un androïde ordinaire, et tu obtiens ça. Un mélange entre un gremlin et une blonde pendant le black friday. »

Le sursaut d'épaules reprit North qui baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Et Connor a été forcé de maîtriser l'androïde quand il l'a vu braquer l'arme de Gavin sur ce con de Gavin lui-même. Connor n'avait pas le choix, il a fait ce pour quoi il a été conçu. Gavin a récupéré son arme, et pan…

– D'accord…

– Me dites pas que c'est tout ce pour quoi je suis venu ? Subir un interrogatoire ? grogna Hank, vexé.

– Non, c'est juste… tiqua Markus. Ça nous est resté en tête un moment, disons. Mais le vrai problème, ça reste cette histoire de ré-encodage.

– Ouais, je sais. Figurez-vous que juste après la mission avec Gavin, j'ai récupéré Connor pour aller voir moi-même ce qu'il en était. On est allé jusqu'à chez ce type, à qui Travis appartenait. Bref, on l'a convaincu de laisser Connor faire un scan complet et-

– Vous avez trouvé l'androïde ré-encodé ?! coupa Markus.

– Ouaip.

– Comment il va ? demanda North.

– Euh… si par-là tu me demandes comment le déviant pourrait aller… y'a pas de déviant, miss. Il est aussi réactif qu'une machine à café. Vraiment, ré-encodé, c'est le bon mot pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Notre équipe bosse dessus pour l'instant mais en gros, quelqu'un a bel et bien viré tout le contenu informatique pour en mettre un autre à la place.

– Et quelles sont leurs intentions ?

– Allez savoir, ça peut être une attaque terroriste, ou pour une nouvelle forme de trafic d'androïdes volés.

– Et le propriétaire, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour expliquer ça ?

– Lui ? Rien, pour l'instant.

– Et il va s'en tirer comme ça ? grinça North. Amende pour contrefaçon ?

– Ah ben non, tu penses, ce connard a essayé de me fracasser la tronche ! Il est pas prêt de sortir !

– Quoi ?

– Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » s'avança Kara, surprise.

Les autres aussi semblaient curieux, approchant d'un pas, intéressés. Hank fut surpris une seconde avant de comprendre leur intérêt : ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un humain appréhendé par la police dans une affaire qui touchait les déviants. Certes, ce n'était pas pour protéger leurs intérêts que la police agissait, mais même si elle le faisait indirectement, ils ne pouvaient pas se refuser le plaisir de s'en réjouir, si ? Hank retint avec peine un sourire en coin avant de détailler :

« Ben, quand Connor a commencé à insister sur l'androïde qu'il n'arrivait pas à scanner, Manners a dû paniquer un peu. Il a donné une consigne à cet androïde pour neutraliser Connor et il a voulu me défoncer dans le même temps. Cette petite tanche m'a frappé par-derrière.

– Bon sang ! coupa Simon, sans le faire exprès. Vous avez été blessé ?

– Oh, non, trois fois rien.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? questionna Kara.

– Quelle question. Je lui ai cassé la gueule. »

North éclata de rire.

### ### ###

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton, la posture semblent les mêmes, mais Amanda a un regard inquisiteur qui ne trompe pas.

« Pourquoi avoir donné de telles informations à Thernold ? »

Elle est contrariée.

« Parce qu'y avait conflit d'intérêt.

– Un conflit d'intérêt ?

– Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je dois placer les vies humaines en priorité. La façon dont nos clauses de confidentialité ont été écrites ne sont pas en cause…

– Pour autant, tu as sciemment transmis des informations confidentielles à une civile, Connor.

– C'est inexact. »

Elle hausse les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pu que lui suggérer certaines vérités. En l'état, il m'était impossible de lui faire part de secrets d'entreprise ou des détails de l'enquête. Et quand bien même, cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

– Ce n'est _pas_ censé faire partie de tes préoccupations, Connor. Ton rôle est d'étudier la déviance, de comprendre son origine. Tu as été créé dans le seul et unique but de la détruire.

– Certes. Ceci étant, vous m'avez instruit, comme chacune de vos créations ; sur l'importance capitale du respect et de la protection des vies humaines. Ma mission n'en est justement qu'une extension. En ce sens, il semble nécessaire de m'instruire sur un point : où commence et s'arrête une faute grave pour non-assistance envers une personne en danger ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Vous le savez, Amanda. Je ne dois pas prendre d'initiatives autres que celle permettant la résolution de la mission. Mais admettons que je sois témoin, comme c'était le cas, d'une situation où la vie d'une personne est en danger. Un danger immédiat ou relatif, mais un danger réel. Dois-je intervenir ? »

Amanda ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle a le regard fixe et acéré. Mais cette question devait être soulevée. J'étais parfaitement conscient du caractère ambivalent de la situation lorsque j'y ai été confronté, j'ai pris la décision en respectant au mieux les partis concernés, c'est à présent à Amanda et au reste de l'équipe de tirer ces paramètres au clair.

### ### ###

Lorsque Markus et les autres rentrèrent à Jericho, après cette discussion avec le Lieutenant, ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus sur cette histoire de ré-encodage d'androïdes. Ils avaient cependant l'espoir que le Lieutenant puisse en apprendre plus au cours de son enquête.

Mais aussitôt retournés dans l'épave, ils furent saisis par une impression de gêne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela tenait à peu de choses mais ils connaissaient trop bien l'atmosphère du Jericho. Ce calme était très différent du fragile équilibre entre légèreté et paix qu'Alice avait péniblement instauré à son arrivée.

Quelques androïdes s'étaient regroupés pour parler avec une détermination inhabituelle, alors que d'autres semblaient vouloir rester à distance, comme s'ils étaient gênés, ou apeurés. North alla voir ce premier groupe.

Markus repéra Josh, Travis et Luther, que Kara se hâta de rejoindre, mais c'est le regard de Charli qu'il croisa, plus proche. Charli comprenant immédiatement sa confusion, s'approcha sans plus attendre pour expliquer cette étrange ambiance.

« Tu te souviens de l'androïde avec un trou dans le cou ? Celui qui avait survécu à une attaque du chasseur de déviant, après avoir capturé un policier.

– Oui, je me souviens.

– Il veut remonter une expédition pour de nouvelles pièces, et pour libérer plus androïdes.

– … je comprends qu'il veuille renouveler les stocks… »

Mais Markus n'était pas sûr qu'enlever des androïdes soit une bonne idée, ça attirerait forcément l'attention de la police. A moins que… justement, s'ils arrivaient à faire passer cela pour un vol humain ? Après tout, les androïdes et leurs pièces se revendaient plutôt bien…

« Ils essayent de pousser un maximum d'entre nous à venir. Ils m'ont proposé aussi de les accompagner mais j'ai dit que je bougeais vraiment pas vite. »

Markus regarda Charli avec étonnement, contenant avec peine sa réprobation.

« Enfin, reprit Charli, c'est surtout quand Cass est intervenue qu'ils ont arrêté de vouloir m'emmener.

– Combien veulent partir ?

– Ils sont sept, mais ils disent qu'ils veulent un maximum de monde, pour marquer le coup.

– Marquer le coup ? … répéta Markus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ouais.

– Quoi ? trancha quelqu'un. Tu crois que c'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Markus se tourna vers le nouvel intervenant. _Le "Leader"_ , lui chuchota Charli en pensée. Cet androïde le regardait avec une expression dure, pénétrante, comme s'il le mettait au défi de lui tenir tête. Cependant, Markus avait beau avoir un caractère conciliant, c'était aussi une sacrée tête de mule, souvent incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche :

« Emmener un grand nombre d'androïdes, c'est faire une croix sur la discrétion…

– Qui te parle d'être discret quand l'idée c'est de mener l'assaut ? »

Markus resta silencieux. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, il n'était pas très surpris, même s'il désapprouvait totalement.

« Et qu'espères-tu en cherchant la confrontation ?

– Montrer aux humains ce dont nous sommes capables ! » dit-il en levant soudain le ton, attirant l'attention de tous les autres. « On ne peut pas rester éternellement terrés dans leur ombre ! Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes ! »

Markus tenta de garder son calme. Étrangement, rester stoïque lui parût bien plus facile que lorsqu'il avait eu à s'imaginer dans une telle situation. Car il avait envisagé ces événements, et pourtant… il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, après tout, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne prenait pas sa position à Jericho très à cœur, qu'il pouvait la mettre en jeu ainsi.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que de tels actes auront des répercussions. D'autres androïdes feront forcément les frais des représailles qui vous seront destinées. Y as-tu pensé ?

– Et alors quoi ? le toisa-t-il. On devrait se taire et attendre ?! Si tu préfères rester terré ici comme un lâche, libre à toi, mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous empêcher de sortir.

– Loin de moi l'idée de te priver de tes libertés…

– Alors c'est parfait ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de repartir vers ses proches.

Markus réfléchissait. Charli lui mit une tape sur le bras.

« Il t'aime vraiment pas, haha.

– Hm ? Pourquoi ?

– … Bah ! M'enfin ! Parce que tu es son rival !

– … qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Tu es le premier à avoir mené une expédition pour des pièces, tu nous as caché du RK, tu l'as même désactivé, tu as prouvé qu'on pouvait compter sur toi en cas de problème… Gars, t'es même capable de rendre déviant un androïde qui ne l'est pas ! »

Markus regarda ailleurs.

« Les gens ont envie de te suivre. Mais si tu vas nulle part, ils restent aussi. Ceci dit, ça ne convient pas à tout le monde, c'est comme ça que Back a réussi à se faire une équipe. … Tu devrais parler à Rupert.

– Rupert ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il a la trouille. Back l'a convaincu de les rejoindre parce que Rupert avait réussi à semer le RK-800, et parce qu'il n'aime vraiment pas les humains lui non plus. Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas osé dire non à Back, surtout. Je crois qu'il serait bien plus heureux de vivre loin des humains plutôt que de chercher la confrontation. Il s'entend bien avec Simon, d'ailleurs. Tu pourrais peut-être le rassurer et le convaincre de rester. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas partir. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ses oiseaux.

– Je vais lui parler.

– Cool. »

Avant cela, Markus balaya la salle d'un regard. Le petit speech de Back avait fait son effet, les androïdes étaient tendus, tête basse, sauf une petite poignée autour de lui qui semblaient motivée, énergique, et en colère, peut-être déjà en train de discuter de la façon dont ils s'y prendraient lors de leur expédition.

### ### ###

Hank arriva au poste d'humeur presque tranquille. Il dormait vraiment mieux ces derniers temps, malgré ses "promenades avec Sumo", qui le faisaient rentrer souvent très tard chez lui. Il pensait encore à leur dernière trouvaille : cet androïde ré-encodé, qui laissait ouverte la question d'un éventuel groupuscule de hackers : marché noir ou terrorisme ? L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Ce qui déplaisait le plus à Hank, c'était la partie informatique de la chose. Il savait qu'il était à la ramasse en ce qui concernait les avancées technologiques, mais ce n'était pas cela le problème : il était bien placé pour savoir que leurs propres équipes de cyber-policiers étaient loin d'être les meilleurs informaticiens qu'on puisse trouver. Il était beaucoup plus avantageux pour un maître en informatique, de se mettre du côté des méchants, c'en était consternant…

Comme pour répondre à ce constat, il aperçut Connor, arrivant en même temps que lui dans les bureaux, commençant par remonter sa fichue cravate. Il se trouva que deux personnes étaient dans le passage mais sitôt qu'elles virent le RK, elles s'écartèrent un peu vite en regardant ailleurs. Connor les suivit du regard, curieux. Hank ne compris pas tout de suite, avant de tilter, donner un petit coup de coude à son équipier et marmonner : « Ils sont toujours pas remis de t'avoir vu lécher le flingue de Gavin.

– Comment ?... Mais je ne l'ai pas léché, je l'ai analysé !... protesta Connor avant de réaliser : Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai déjà fait mention de ce problème à l'équipe technique, mais...

– Laisse tomber. » conclut Hank d'un air narquois. Ils voulurent rejoindre leurs bureaux mais la voix de Fowler toute proche les coupa dans leur élan :

« Hank, Connor, vous avez pas d'urgence ?

– Une urgence ? Non... » Hank jeta un œil à Connor pour avoir confirmation, ce dernier se connectant à nouveau au système avant de secouer la tête lui aussi.

« Parfait. J'ai une mission pour vous deux » commença Jeffrey alors que Connor notait la disposition toute nouvelle du Capitaine à l'appeler par son prénom, tandis que Hank notait du coin de l'œil que Connor remontait à nouveau sa cravate. « Ça se passe au Lycée John Stack. Le... le directeur est un ami, dit-il un peu plus bas. Il a un souci d'androïde à l'école, il sait pas ce que c'est et honnêtement vous êtes les deux plus qualifiés pour ce genre de merdes. »

Hank lâcha un très bref regard vers Connor qui montrait bien que le RK était la principale raison pour désigner le binôme de "qualifié".

« Je dois encore régler certains détails avec lui, mais en attendant je veux que vous restiez là pour être prêts à partir dès que... »

Fowler les planta là en entendant le téléphone sonner à son bureau. Hank et Connor restèrent sagement dehors pendant que leur chef filait répondre. Le Lieutenant haussa les sourcils ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Jeffrey aussi préoccupé. Mais Hank avait connaissance de ce lien d'amitié entre le directeur de l'école et Jeffrey, alors il n'était pas étonné. En temps normal ; voir un friqué s'arranger pour bousculer l'ordre de priorité de ses enquêtes l'aurait fait gueuler, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bug d'androïde, ça tombait plutôt bien, au final.

Hank fronça les sourcils.

« Dis-moi, Connor, commença-t-il calmement.

– Oui, Lieutenant ? répondit le concerné en laissant son col de chemise tranquille.

– _On peut savoir pourquoi tu remontes ta_ _ **putain de cravate**_ _toutes les cinq minutes ?!_

– Eh bien parce que le nœud redescend toutes les cinq minutes.

– Ah...

– ...

– _**Eh ben change de cravate !**_ »

Connor sourit, l'air amusé.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas, elle fait partie de l'uniforme, je n'ai pas l'autorisation pour le modifier.

–Tu as MA permission ! C'est pas suffisant ?! »

Hank soupira, pestant en sourdine. Il avait vraiment du mal avec cette espèce de tic de Connor : il le voyait sans cesse remonter le nœud de sa cravate, au moins trois fois par jour, et ce matin c'était _déjà_ la troisième fois !

« Non mais sérieusement, reprit-il, plus calmement : Cyberlife a atteint le billion de dollars, je crois, alors à quel moment ils sont incapables de te donner une cravate normale ? Et qui reflète pas la lumière ?! » insista-t-il en désignant le tissu qui brillait légèrement, presque à la manière de petits sequins cousus à sa surface. « C'est pas une cravate en fait, c'est un catadioptre…

– Vous… réfléchit Connor. Vous avez raison… C'est très ingénieux !

– Attends, quoi ? Ça te plait qu'on te prenne pour un panneau réfléchissant ?

– Mais non, pas ça, le fait que le tissu soit de mauvaise qualité. C'est logique… Si, écoutez ! Savez-vous pourquoi les barmans sont toujours montrés en train d'essuyer un verre ? »

Connor avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard qui captiva immédiatement le Lieutenant, même si le policier de garda de le montrer. Hank se contenta de secouer la tête en l'écoutant attentivement. Connor continua sur sa lancée, l'air fasciné par sa découverte.

« Je ne vous cache pas que ça a été prouvé scientifiquement mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour établir qu'il est beaucoup plus simple d'aller demander une boisson à un barman en train d'essuyer un verre, plutôt que d'aller aborder ce même homme alors qu'il n'est pas occupé, et qu'il regarde la salle, qu'il _vous_ regarde... en restant immobile…

– Attends… Non, tu te fous de moi ? » comprenait Hank, plutôt vif.

Connor afficha un sourire. Hank débattit violemment avec lui-même pour savoir si c'était réellement de la satisfaction ou si Connor appliquait un schéma comportemental. D'ailleurs, Connor continua sur sa lancée :

« Au lieu d'écrire dans mon programme des tics à exécuter régulièrement, j'ai été instruit qu'il fallait que ma tenue reste irréprochable, sauf circonstances extrêmes. Ensuite, il suffisait d'inclure dans le costume de fonction une cravate qui nécessiterait d'être réajustée régulièrement. Et me voilà obligé de remonter cette "fichue cravate" toutes les cinq minutes, conclut calmement Connor, victorieux.

– Change de cravate, ordonna Hank.

– C'est déjà fait ! » pépia Judith.

Et elle bourra un carton dans les mains de Connor, un carton qui faisait la taille de deux boites à chaussures, portant le logo de Cyberlife.

« Qu'est-ce que... Judith ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

– Mais rien ! J'ai juste vérifié les documents relatifs à Connor sur son fonctionnement, des trucs qu'on peut tous consulter librement dans la mesure où on le croise tous les jours, tout ça, ET, il se trouve que parmi eux il existe un alinéa en rapport avec son uniforme. Qui a un point commun avec Connor : c'est un prototype. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut être amené à changer, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a d'autres versions en cours, ce qui veut dire que je t'ai commandé une version top classe de rien ne me remerciez pas je sais que je suis absolument indispensable à ce département. »

C'est après une bonne poignée de secondes de silence que Connor reprit ses esprits et prononça presque un Merci, dont le i ne sortit pas à temps étant donné que Hank colla aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, l'air contrarié :

« Ouuuh la la la non, ne la remercie pas avant de savoir ce que cette espèce de folle t'a commandé.

– Hank a raison, Connor, vas te changer ! En plus si j'ai bien compris vous allez dans un lycée ? C'est Parfait ! C'est LE moment où tu dois être bien sapé ! A croire que je tombe vraiment du ciel. Non, vraiment, ne me remerciez pas je vais rougir.

– Depuis combien de temps tu prévois ton coup ?!

– Ca fait des jours que cette cravate me sort par les yeux. »

Hank roula des yeux.

« C'est pas une raison pour jouer à la poupée ! »

Judith n'apprécia pas la remarque puérile, vu son œil noir.

« Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il a pas la tête de l'emploi ? » contre-attaqua-t-elle. Et, à la surprise de Connor, Hank se retrouva sans argument.

« M'enfin... j'ai l'air de quoi, moi, minauda-t-il, si tu commences à lui faire faire des essayages ?

– Justement ! Tu trouverais pas ça plus sympa de le voir changer de fringues de temps en temps ? Histoire de paraître plus naturel, plus... humain ? osa-t-elle à contrecœur. Hank, n'importe qui de censé change de vêtements d'un jour à l'autre. Et Connor, pour le temps que ça durera, ne ressemble _pas_ à un androïde comme les autres. Alors... pourquoi ne pas essayer de le laisser ressembler à un collègue ? »

C'était sans doute ça qui l'effrayait le plus chez Judith. Sa capacité à taper juste. A se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Et le forcer, un peu plus à chaque fois, à réaliser qu'il se complaisait peut-être plus que de raison dans sa dépression, plutôt qu'à commencer à se relever. Parce qu'une part traîtresse de lui avait toujours voulu rentrer dans son jeu. Même si c'était pour se prendre la tête avec elle parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord... il existait de ces gens avec qui on appréciait ne pas être d'accord, comme elle, et ceux avec qui on en avait marre, comme Gavin. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas faire plus diamétralement opposés.

Si... si _ça_ n'était pas arrivé, s'il ne s'était pas écroulé sur lui-même, il aurait presque adopté Judith. A force de l'entendre dire toutes ces conneries à longueur de journée.

Suivant son regard, il se tourna vers Connor qui, visiblement, avait profité de ce temps de débat pour soulever le couvercle du carton et regarder à l'intérieur. Il l'abaissa pour regarder Hank et lui dire, avec dans le regard l'expression d'un intérêt particulièrement vif : « Il y a une nouvelle cravate dans cette boîte. »

On aurait dit qu'il venait de trouver son cadeau de Noël. Hank ferma les yeux, vaincu et trahi par le sourire qui venait de s'étaler sur son visage.

« Va te changer. Ah, mais si ça me convient pas, prépare-toi à tout remettre fissa !

– Compris ! Oh, Mrs Moore, ne soyez pas déçue, mais je ne mettrai pas le pantalon.

– Quoi ? Tu vas garder ton jean ?

– Son jean ? ... »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur enquête, Hank remarqua que Connor portait une chemise et une veste de costume (enfin, une veste de costume façon Cyberlife) et non pas un pantalon de costume comme il l'aurait cru si on lui avait posé la question de mémoire, mais bien un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, de simple... de normal. Tellement normal.

« Oh mais Connor, geignit Judith, déjà là t'en portes pas, pourquoi tu veux pas essayer ?

– C'est vrai, renchérit Hank uniquement par curiosité : pourquoi Cyberlife te fait porter un uniforme strict, mais avec un _jean ?_

– Sérieusement, lâcha soudain Connor, beaucoup plus humain : un costume complet ?! » Il secoua la tête en osant un sourire amusé : « Non, non, surtout pas. Beaucoup trop guindé. »

Et il partit enfin pour de bon, pour se changer. Hank gardait un sourire en coin, mais un sourire quand même, amusé par le développement de cette conversation. Il se prit même à marmonner : « "Beaucoup trop guindé..." », à la grande satisfaction de Judith.

« Tu l'adores, hein ? »

Il pouffa discrètement, avant de répondre :

« Je le connais que depuis deux semaines, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je bute tout le monde dans la pièce et ensuite je me tue. »

Judith retint un début de fou-rire, absolument ravie, reconnaissant le type de phrase qui avait pullulé sur internet à leur adolescence, ne se doutant peut-être pas de sincérité partielle dans ces mots.

A vrai dire, Hank n'était pas encore prêt à prendre une balle à la place de Connor, mais au fond de lui-même, si les choses suivaient leur cours, il sentait que ça viendrait. Tôt ou tard.

Quand Connor revint, il était en jean, chemise et veston : le vêtement était plaqué sur son corps comme tout vêtement sur-mesure qui se respecte. Il présentait les mêmes types de variations de tissu que sur sa veste ainsi que les éléments lumineux réglementaires, mais la coupe, cette fois, était impeccable. Et, glissée entre le veston et la chemise, et parfaitement ajustée autour de son cou : une cravate noire, mate, sans élément réfléchissant, aussi simple qu'elle se devait de l'être.

Connor termina les derniers ajustements avant de les consulter : « Alors ? Vous validez ? »

Hank prit son air méditatif, laissant traîner. Judith l'observa comme un créateur observe un juge, un critique, dans un dessin animé : avec une impatience électrique.

« Mais vas-y, allez, dis-le ! Dis-le qu'il est sapé comme un pape !

– C'est vrai qu'il est sapé comme un pape, là n'est pas la question. La question c'est, est-ce qu'il est pas _encore moins crédible_ comme flic ? »

Judith ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien, prise par surprise. Coincée avec la tête de Connor qui leur faisait l'effet à tous les deux d'un banquier, assureur ou même présentateur télé.  
Ou pire.  
Avocat.

« Y'a encore autre chose, esquiva Judith ; Connor, quand tu restes immobile à attendre pendant plus de cinq secondes, par pitié, fais quelque chose de tes mains.

– Comment ça ?

– Range-les dans tes poches.

– Bon sang oui ! réalisa Hank. Non, pas les mains entières, ça rentrera pas tu resterais coincé (Judith pouffa en l'imaginant) si t'as pas à bouger pendant dix secondes, mets tes pouces dans les poches de ton jean, c'est suffisant. T'auras moins l'air d'un lampadaire.

– Ah bon.

– Je t'assure. Tu me stresses. »

Connor acquiesça tout en s'exécutant, s'attirant les compliments paternels de Hank et Judith qui justement commenta en sourdine :

« Du coup maintenant il ressemble plus à un mannequin...

– C'est bon, James est prêt à vous rece... voir... »

Jeffrey resta figé devant la nouvelle apparence de Connor, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Les yeux de Hank passèrent plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre avant de prendre une décision : « Parfait ! On file, on voudrait pas le faire attendre ! Hein Connor ? Allez, on dégage. »

Jeffrey bégaya une ou deux syllabes indistinctes en levant une main impuissante, laissant le duo partir. Quand son regard perdu s'échoua sur Judith, celle-ci haussa les épaules, feignant de n'y être pour rien alors qu'elle repartait travailler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » chuchota Jeffrey, complètement perdu par les décisions de son collègue.

### ### ###

« Rupert ? »

Rupert se tourna vers Markus, mais un peu vite, juste assez pour trahir sa nervosité.

Markus avait été assez sidéré de voir combien Rupert avait changé depuis son arrivée. Ses premiers pas sur le bateau avaient été tendus, empreints de cette même nervosité qu'aujourd'hui, mais aussi l'œil vif, l'esprit réactif ; il venait de survivre à une course-poursuite contre un ennemi redoutable, _Le_ fameux RK... la tension n'était pas retombée tout de suite. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était montré implacable en voyant Alice. Ses instincts avaient parlé les premiers.

Mais depuis que la tension en lui était retombée, et qu'il s'était accoutumé – assez vite d'ailleurs – au Jericho, Rupert était devenu une autre personne. Un jeune garçon discret, timide, introverti. Il n'allait pas vers les gens. A la limite les gens venaient à lui. Il se montrait poli, réservé. Et encore, c'était si on lui mettait la main dessus : Rupert avait tendance à s'éclipser on ne savait où, d'après Charli pour voir des oiseaux… Markus l'aborda avec douceur.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Hm… opina-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

– Dis-moi, Rupert. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas partir en expédition ? … Avec Back et les autres ? …

– … oui.

– C'est ce que tu veux ? … » Rupert hocha la tête en regardant le sol. « Rupert, regarde-moi. C'est _vraiment_ ce que toi, tu veux ? »

Mentir en regardant Markus dans les yeux était bien plus difficile. Rupert ne s'y essaya même pas. Markus soupira, peiné.

« Rupert, écoute…

– Non, j'ai pas envie.

– …

– J'ai dit que j'irais.

– Mais pourquoi ? Si tu n'as pas envie, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à te forcer…

– Je ne me force pas ! se fâcha Rupert, si tant était qu'il pouvait être convainquant en étant fâché. Je viens, c'est tout.

– Est-ce que c'est Back qui te pousse à venir ? Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas t'y obliger.

– Mais c'est pas lui… ça n'a rien à voir. Les humains… c'est tout le problème. Il faut s'en débarrasser.

– Ce ne sont pas tes mots que j'entends sortir de ta bouche… commenta Markus avec une expression sévère qui fit baisser la tête de Rupert.

– Alice passe encore, nuança Rupert avant que Markus ne s'en serve contre lui. Mais les humains nous massacrent. Et ce n'est pas juste. »

Markus laissa passer un temps, pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Mais Rupert ne lui en laissa pas assez pour répondre, reprenant :

« Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à Ralph ?

– Ralph ?... Non. Qui est Ralph ?

– Ralph était mon ami. On travaillait dans la même ferme. Ils voulaient voir si deux androïdes différents pouvaient travailler en se complétant, sans rien avoir à nous dire pour qu'on se coordonne tout seuls. Ça a bien marché. J'aimais bien Ralph. Ralph m'aimait bien. Puis ils ont frappé Ralph. Ils l'ont tellement frappé qu'il n'avait plus de visage. On ne savait même pas comment hurler. On s'est enfuis. C'était notre grande première fois. On est devenus "nous". Un "je" chacun. Mais on s'est perdus. On devait se cacher. Je savais pas ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai demandé à tout le monde ici, personne ne sait. J'ai demandé au policier s'il savait. Le policier avec le chien... Il le connait. Il l'a vu. Ils l'ont trouvé. Ils l'ont enfermé. Ralph est dans une cage maintenant. Et le policier dit qu'il est fou. »

Rupert s'enferma ensuite dans le silence.  
Markus, lui, était sûr de deux choses. Rupert n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'aller en expédition avec Back, mais il n'y aurait pas moyen de le raisonner. Alors Markus s'y prit autrement. Il laissa Rupert seul en lui présentant ses excuses et partit ailleurs.

« Back ? »

Le concerné se retourna, sa conversation avec son petit groupe de privilégiés s'interrompant à la venue de Markus.

« Tu as bien demandé des volontaires dans tout le Jericho, n'est-ce pas ? »

Back le regarda d'un œil perçant. Il avait depuis le début cet air acéré mais il réservait à Markus quelque chose de plus piquant encore. Charli avait raison ; il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

« Et alors ? Ça te choque ? Tout le monde est libre de proposer sa participation…

– Justement, dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas proposé de venir ? »

Les androïdes restèrent impassibles, mais leurs diodes trahissaient leur nervosité. Celles qui étaient restées bleues étaient directement passé au jaune clignotant, comme celles qui étaient jusque-là jaune fixe.

Le bleu de la diode de Back ne vacilla pas un seul instant.

Markus ne baissa pas les yeux. Il inclina la tête, l'air inquisiteur : « Peut-être que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ? ... »

Back leva légèrement le menton, insensible à cette pique.

« Pas du tout. Tous ceux qui veulent lutter contre les humains sont les bienvenus pour l'expédition.

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une quête de pièces ? …

– C'est prévu. »

Back s'avança, l'œil noir, sans doute énervé par les insinuations de Markus.

« Mais si tu préfères tes ignobles humains à ta propre espèce, tu ne mérites pas de venir. »

Markus garda la tête froide, ne baissa pas les yeux et répondit très calmement, très honnêtement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le sens des priorités. »

Back n'était sans doute pas dupe de l'ambiguïté de ses propos, mais Markus s'en fichait pas mal : si Back le refusait dans l'équipe, cette décision pourrait remettre en question son autorité. Markus avait fait ses preuves alors que Back était un nouveau venu. Véhément, convainquant, mais peut-être encore trop entreprenant pour l'instant. Ceci dit, il répugnait peut-être aussi à laisser Markus venir lui voler la vedette…

Alors que Back et les autres s'éloignaient, il sentit une présence derrière son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »

Rupert était crispé, restant difficilement sur des chuchotis.

« Quoi donc ? feignit Markus d'être désinvolte.

– Tu ne voulais pas venir, non ? Tu voulais rester tant qu'on ne risquait rien, tu disais qu'après le passage des deux policiers on devait rester discrets !…

– Oui, c'est vrai. On peut continuer un moment encore sur notre réserve de pièces. On devrait éviter de se faire remarquer.

– Pourquoi tu viens ?!

– Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir veiller sur toi. »

Rupert resta silencieux, interdit, gêné, embarrassé, apeuré. Il finit par faire demi-tour et s'installer dans un coin en attendant que Back ne donne le départ, espérant que tout se passerait bien.  
En fait, franchement, oui, il se serait passé de venir s'il en avait le cran.

Markus, lui, sentit une tape sur son épaule ;

« Alors comme ça tu viens, finalement ? demanda North, surprise.

– Hm ? Oui. Et toi ?

– Dès qu'il m'a demandée. Je croyais que tu préférais rester ici ?

– Qui l'a dit ?

– Toi ?

– Non. Qui te l'a dit ?

– Ah… Back, en fait. Il disait que tu préférais ne pas prendre de risques. Je me suis dit qu'il ne te connaissait pas aussi bien qu'on te connaît… après tout il est arrivé un peu tard.

– Oui.

– … tu n'es pas très loquace, hein ?

– Un peu comme toi quand on s'est rencontrés, non ? nargua-t-il.

– Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? tiqua-t-elle.

– Mais non. C'est juste que Back a l'air de se méfier de moi. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne.

– Ah. Il veut peut-être ta place.

– Quelle place ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé d'être un chef…

– Peut-être mais…

– Qu'il la prenne, cette place. » écourta-t-il en partant s'isoler pour réfléchir, laissant North songeuse.

Markus aurait dû y penser, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir envisagé. Des androïdes revanchards. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir à quelle attitude adopter.  
Markus ne voulait rien diriger du tout, il ne voulait donner d'ordres à personne, ni de conseils. Mais au fond il espérait que Jericho aie la prudence de rester cachée, au moins le temps de réfléchir un bon moment à sa situation. Se construire un avenir prendrait forcément beaucoup de temps, et rien ne se ferait en précipitant les choses.

La violence, peut-être, mais seulement en dernier recours.

Kara et Luther avaient parlé du Canada. Qui sait, si le pays pouvait les accueillir ou les cacher, mettre en place une route pour les androïdes, un système de passeurs, qui sait ?…

C'était tellement compliqué…

Peut-être que Back avait raison. Peut-être qu'il fallait se montrer plus incisif. Plus pro-actif. En tout cas il était mal placé pour donner des leçons alors qu'il ne voulait pas réellement s'impliquer, porter sur ses épaules la charge des vies de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Tant pis, il pouvait au moins essayer de voir ce que ça allait donner, non ? Qui sait, peut-être que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils ramèneraient plus de pièces. Du moment qu'il ramenait Rupert en vie au Jericho…  
Oui. Du moment que lui, Rupert et North revenaient entiers de cette expédition.

* * *

Voilà ! Je préfère couper ici parce que ça reste propre, et ça ne présage que des choses intéressantes des deux côtés de l'histoire donc yay ! J'espère qu'au moins les discussions Hank-Androïdes, ou la séance d'essayage de Connor (dont l'idée m'est venue d'un fanart, comme pour le léchage de flingue de Gavin mouahaha) vous auront plut ! Moi j'adore. Le problème de cravate, l'idée de le voir porter un veston… C'parfait.


	24. Leçons sur le Travail d'Equipe

Les gens je sais plus si j'ai oublié de m'en vanter °-° mais j'ai fait une vidéo sur detroit become human _est-ce que je vous avais donné le lien ?_

(allez sur youtube puis collez ça à la fin de l'url-type: w point youtube point com SLASH, car le SLASH est important) watch?v=MWnjBOfMkts  


et mettez des écouteurs.

Par contre soyez pas surpris, c'était destiné à un youtubeur donc j'ai évidemment tout pompé sur son let's play du jeu, donc on voit sa tête et ses réflexions mais au pire, à la moitié de la vidéo environ, y'a plus que des extraits du jeu lui-même et je me suis donnée à fond (6 mois, les, gens, c'est de la balle)

Ah, pour ce chapitre, j'aime aussi préciser qu'on est aux USA. S'ils disent « football », entendez « football américain », pas football genre soccer. Si un jour je veux dire football genre soccer, je dirais soccer, du coup.

Sur ce, en retard parce que rien ne va à la maison, voici la suite ! Avec un titre tout pété bien sûr !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** **leçons sur le travail d'équipe**

* * *

« Bon… on va entrer dans un lycée, Connor. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais la mentalité des jeunes à cet âge-là c'est quelque chose. Alors j'aime autant que… ben ne dis rien. Vraiment. Ils vont te tester, te piquer avec un bâton pour que tu réagisses. Si tu le fais, on s'en sortira pas.

– Je ne dois pas répondre aux élèves, en somme ?

– Exactement. Sauf si ça fait partie de l'enquête. Et encore. En fait, attends ma permission pour ça. D'accord ?

– Très bien.

– Bon. »

Hank coupa le contact, sortit et Connor le suivit.

Ce n'était pas calme.

Les journalistes, les badauds et même les parents d'élèves s'agglutinaient dans la rue, une foule compacte et bruyante, comme des fans devant l'hôtel de leur star, retenus par des policiers et des membres de la sécurité de l'école. Il faut dire, ce n'était pas une petite école…

Ils entrèrent sans trop tarder dans l'établissement, qui lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait tranquille. C'était pile un intercours et malgré les mesures prises par l'établissement pour dégager le rez-de-chaussée ; on pouvait voir aux étages supérieur, penchés par dessus des rambardes et débordant autant que possible sur les escaliers, les élèves fasciné par la présence de policiers à l'intérieur, prêts à se mettre en retard aux cours suivants le temps d'en voir le plus possible.

Hank ne sembla pas s'intéresser aux élèves bruyants qui le dévisageaient de là-haut, saluant tout juste un collègue, se dirigeant vers le directeur : plus loin dans le couloir principal, occupé à discuter avec deux officiers.

« Euh… excusez-moi ? » fit-il, haussant un peu la voix à cause du chahut et surtout dubitatif devant Anderson et sa tenue qui représentait très moyennement les forces de l'ordre. Hank ne fit pas de difficultés et montra sa plaque.

« Lieutenant Anderson. » Les yeux du directeur se mirent à briller. « C'est le Capitaine Fowler qui m'envoie.

– Merci… » chuchota le directeur, l'air encore un peu transi : sa requête d'avoir un agent le plus compétent possible avait été entendue, la tenue d'Anderson lui passait par dessus la tête à présent.

« Je suis venu immédiatement, vous pouvez me faire un topo de la situation ?

– Venez, c'est par ici… »

Hank remarqua du coin de l'œil une boulette de papier rebondir sur la tête de Connor et songea à la trempe que Judith aurait mise au fauteur de trouble. Sapé comme un Pape pour sa sortie au lycée, tu parles, si seulement elle savait le peu de considération que les gosses avaient pour les machines… Ils en prenaient presque autant soin que de leurs téléphones.  
Bon, elle devait le savoir, en fait.

« Ce matin, le coach de l'équipe de football préparait le matériel quand c'est arrivé.

– Laissez-moi devinez. Vous avez acheté un androïde ?

– Le dernier modèle, il simule un joueur. Enfin, jusque-là… ça fait quelques mois qu'on l'utilise et ce matin, à l'allumage, il y a eu des ratés. Notre coach a dit avoir essayé quelques méthodes de démarrage sans échec, mais la machine s'est emballée. Il a pu s'échapper et appeler la sécurité à temps pour bloquer le périmètre, mais l'androïde est trop violent pour que quiconque l'approche. »

Hank vit à nouveau un projectile tomber depuis le haut d'escaliers, mais cette fois Connor l'attrapa au vol, sans même regarder, et l'envoya pile dans une poubelle d'un geste si souple qu'il semblait avoir à peine utilisé son bras, qu'il remit aussitôt dans son dos. Tout était allé si vite ! Les élèves poussèrent quelques acclamations, Hank s'arrêta pour le regarder et le directeur fit de même. Connor afficha un air innocent. Hank, lui, remarqua que le projectile, cette fois, était une paire de ciseaux. Il fit mine de soupirer : « Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton intéressant, hein ? »

Connor ne dit rien, il afficha juste un petit sourire qui lui donnait presque l'air complice. La marche reprit.

« Est-ce que l'androïde a fait des blessés ?

– Non, heureusement, enfin rien de grave… des bleus, c'est tout.

– Est-ce qu'il a des revendications ?

– Pardon ?

– Il fait quoi, en ce moment ? Il se cache dans des vestiaires, dans votre local ? Ça se passe comment ?

– Il s'agite toujours autant.

– …Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par s'agiter ?

– Vous verrez bien.

– Bon, Connor, t'as fini ? fit mine de grogner Hank en apercevant un autre projectile aller à la poubelle.

– C'était un compas, cette fois. Il aurait pu vous atteindre, expliqua Connor qui ignorait à présent l'avion de papier qui passa tout près de ses cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, vos élèves ? Ils devraient pas être en cours ?

– Si, ils devraient ! répondit le directeur d'une voix délibérément claire, contrarié, regardant directement les élèves.

– C'est quoi, ça ? Une règle en métal ? remarqua Hank en voyant un élève viser. C'est lui qui veut te planter depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Il vise plutôt bien, reconnu Connor. Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Son dossier scolaire, son langage non-verbal…

– Attendez _comment ça son dossier scolaire ?!_ » coupa le directeur, choqué.

Et Connor et Hank de ne pas savoir quoi dire : le premier s'était connecté par réflexe et n'avait aucune honte à le faire ; il agissait dans le cadre d'une enquête majeure, même s'il réalisait n'avoir aucune excuse à fournir au directeur qui puisse le contenter, et l'autre avait juste oublié que Connor fonctionnait comme ça et ne voyait pas non plus qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au directeur pour le justifier.

La règle en métal se chargea de désamorcer la situation en se faisant attraper par les réflexes de Connor. Le directeur perdit son calme.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Ouste ! Retournez dans vos classes !

– Ça a toujours pas sonné ! nia un élève.

– Elkins, c'est ça ? » intervint Connor. L'intéressé – le bon lanceur – leva un peu la tête.

« Ouais ?

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as désactivé la sonnerie en profitant de l'agitation d'aujourd'hui, que vos heures de cours sont changées. Tu devrais déjà être en cours d'anglais. »

Le jeune Elkins fit un grand sourire : « Non m'sieur ! C'est dans le règlement ! On nous parle précisément de la sonnerie, c'est ça qui définit les limites des cours ! Personne n'est en retard aujourd'hui ! »

Connor bougea légèrement la tête, regarda dans le vague à deux endroits différent avant de poser un regard étonné sur le directeur : « Ah, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'aie raison…

– Oooh ! » pesta le directeur en partant voir les surveillants.

« Allez, viens. » fit Hank en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour le rediriger vers le bout du couloir. En son fort intérieur, il songeait que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui était vraiment… terrifiante, non ? Désactiver la sonnerie des cours ?…  
A cet âge-là, lui, il mettait des pommes de terre dans les pots d'échappement des professeurs qu'il n'aimait pas…

Ils ressortirent enfin de l'école par l'autre côté, où des policiers montaient la garde un peu partout, comme l'avait dit le directeur. Un homme en survêtement, lui, faisait les cents pas mais s'arrêta en les voyant.

« … vous êtes ceux que le Commissaire a envoyé ?

– Ceux que le _Capitaine Fowler_ envoie. Hank Anderson. Lui c'est Connor, l'assistant technique.

– Bonjour Mons-

– Amenez-vous, qu'on en finisse. »

Ils suivirent le coach sans rien dire et arrivèrent jusqu'au terrain de sport : de là où ils se tenaient, ils surplombaient le terrain qui était en cuvette ; on l'atteignait en descendant les gradins. Et au beau milieu de cette pelouse : une unique silhouette s'agitait, gesticulant comme pour se débattre et frapper de manière totalement hasardeuse, un mélange de combat d'homme ivre et de convulsions, aurait décrit Hank. Mais les mouvements étaient assez violents pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi les membres du service de sécurité de l'école s'étaient découragés.

« Vos collègues refusent de tirer dessus, mais c'est le seul moyen ! insista le Coach.

– Lui- vous déconnez ?! Vous voulez que je me fasse virer ?! Je peux pas tirer dans une école !

– Vous voyez un autre moyen ?!

– Déjà, oui, y'en a sûrement un, mais surtout venez pas me les briser pour que je tire alors qu'une dizaine de décrets me l'interdisent ! Encore, si l'école était vide, je dis pas, mais là ? Vous êtes un grand malade vous… ou alors vous voulez faire sauter ma plaque. On se connaît ?

– Mais non…

– Connor ? Ton avis sur la question ? »

Connor n'avait pas lâché l'androïde du regard jusque-là.

« Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas avoir une grande conscience de son environnement. Il ne cherche pas à s'échapper, il reste sur le terrain… J'imagine que vous avez tenté de le maîtriser ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

Le Coach regarda Hank, Hank lui répondit en désignant Connor d'un coup de menton.

« …Bah, quand on l'approche il devient dingue et s'acharne sur le premier type qu'il peut avoir ! C'est quand on s'éloigne assez qu'il se met à… à tourner en rond, comme ça… »

Connor riva à nouveau son attention sur l'androïde. « Donc c'est comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ceux qui l'entourent, à moins d'être assez proche ? À quelle distance l'estimez-vous ?

– C'est quoi toutes ces questions, franchement ?

– Répondez-y, renvoya Hank.

– Bah je sais pas, moi… dix mètres ?

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Aaron..

– Très bien. Lieutenant, vous permettez que je l'étudie de plus près ?

– Fais-toi plaisir. Mais évite de te faire massacrer. Ça me mettrait dans une position assez délicate.

– Je ferai attention. »

Le coach fronça les sourcils. Cette situation n'avait absolument aucun sens.

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le penser. Les seuls androïdes capable de faire la conversation de façon fluide étaient destinés à rester dans les foyers. Ceux de la police étaient laconiques, connaissant parfaitement les phrases-type pour chaque situation de leur fonction ô combien protocolaire. Et surtout, ils restaient à leur place. Ils gardaient les périmètres et transmettaient les informations. Ils étaient en _retrait_ , bon sang. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette farce ?  
Et ce costume de consultant-manager-marketing ?

Connor descendit donc les gradins d'une démarche souple, sous les yeux des policiers répartis autour des gradins, leurs armes toujours pointées vers le sol.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le terrain, il ralentit, observant les mouvements violents et désordonnés de la machine devant lui. Ils étaient si violents qu'il pouvait entendre la mécanique chuinter.

Connor mesura la distance le séparant de l'androïde ; quinze mètres environ, dépendant des déplacements de l'androïde. Il commença par l'analyser.

QB-1000, ou Androide QB ; QB pour quarterback : un prototype disponible uniquement pour quelques privilégiés : certaines grandes équipes sportives et ici en l'occurrence à la demande du directeur, qui avait bien voulu optimiser l'entraînement de son équipe lycéenne. Un androïde capable, selon la publicité, de lancer un ballon d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, et d'atteindre en tirant au pied une cible de six pouces de large.

Cet androïde pouvait exécuter toutes les tactiques de base par commande vocale et autres manipulations simples. Il pouvait aussi reproduire des exercices physiques pour servir d'exemple, bref, un excellent outil pour une équipe sportive, enfin c'était le but.

Mais pour l'instant, il ressemblait à un animal de cirque…

Analyse – taux de stress… taux estimé à 75 %.

En effet, vu l'agitation de l'androïde, c'était cohérent. Sa température suivait son activité physique, sans plus.

Connexion…  
Échec.

Typique des déviants, hermétiques à toute connexion à distance, sauf s'ils le voulaient bien. C'était donc tout ce qu'il en tirerait pour l'instant.

« Aaron ? »

L'androïde continua ses gesticulations.

« Aaron, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Rien à faire. Connor tenta une approche. Au sens propre : il réduisit la distance. Il ralentit peu à peu et à 11,76 mètres, la machine se tourna brutalement vers lui. Alors que le quarterback marchait en écrasant le sol sous ses pieds : Connor plia les genoux, et en laissa même un toucher terre. Les spectateurs ne comprirent pas. Par contre, Aaron, lui, changea subitement de comportement : il se remit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, ignorant Connor pourtant à cinq mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?… marmonna le Coach dans les gradins.

– Il me semble que c'est la règle, non ? Si le porteur du ballon met un genou à terre, ça marque la fin de l'action, commenta Hank.

– Oui merci ça je sais ! s'énerva l'autre. Mais pourquoi il s'arrête pour ça ?! Quand je lui ai gueuler d'arrêter de me taper dessus ça l'a pas arrêté ! »

Hank haussa les épaules, bras croisés, l'air posé. Connor, lui, semblait continuer d'observer et Hank lui faisait à peu près confiance pour s'occuper de cette armoire à glace.

Connor l'étudiait en effet. A cette distance un peu plus réduite, la connexion à distance aurait dû être plus simple, mais non, rien de rien, l'androïde était toujours aussi hermétique.

« Aaron, est-ce que tu veux me parler ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Mais autant s'adresser à un mur. Connor tenta de lire des données pouvant fuir de son système mais là encore il fit choux blanc. Il aurait pu croire à un crash système et une tentative d'autodestruction si son taux de stress était à 100 % et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de changer d'attitude en détectant Connor debout. Un androïde en crash système ne se souciait plus de son environnement, sauf pour s'auto-détruire lorsqu'il devait faire usage de la violence. Alors pourquoi ? Normalement, même les déviants laissaient filtrer des informations, aussi minimes et cryptiques soient-elles, des fragments de données…

…

Analyse.  
Connor se focalisa sur la diode.  
Bleu 100 % fixe.

Connor laissa filer du temps et étudia les variations de couleur.  
100 % fixe, constant.

D'accord. Entre ça et l'absence totale de données exploitables habituellement présentes ; il y avait fort (très fort) à parier que ce ne fusse pas un déviant.

Connor se releva. L'androïde, détectant aussitôt sa nouvelle posture grâce à son analyse environnementale : se retourna aussitôt et lui fonça dessus. Au moment de l'impact, Connor l'esquiva en passant sous son bras et en pivotant pu attraper le genou du QB-1000.

La seconde d'après, le quarterback était à plat ventre et Connor, debout derrière lui, tenait sa jambe dans ses mains, impeccablement déboîtée. Heureusement que l'androïde n'avait pas pu être vêtu ce matin à cause de ses gesticulations : il n'aurait pas pu lui retirer ce membre s'il ne portait pas un short comme maintenant.

Connor entendit un son que son analyse interpréta comme le bruit de mains frappées entre elles. Son interprétation lui fit lever les yeux, interdit. Hank l'applaudissait. Connor se permit un sourire. Il recula ensuite pour éviter de se faire attraper par l'unijambiste. Une fois un peu éloigné, il posa proprement la jambe qu'il tenait sur le pied, verticalement, pour ensuite se préoccuper de nouveau de l'androïde. Il le contourna assez rapidement pour lui déboîter l'autre tibia, le poser à côté du premier, puis il plaqua l'androïde au sol, face contre terre et en frappant aux bons endroits, dans les omoplates, réussi à mettre hors-service les deux bras de l'androïde. Le poids de Connor sur son dos suffit alors pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer ou se déplacer. Il rétracta la peau de sa main droite et la posa sur la nuque de l'androïde.

Rien.  
Il ne se passa rien, L'androïde continuait de tordre sa colonne vertébrale, gigotant inutilement. Sa peau au niveau de sa nuque ne se rétracta pas, et Connor se heurta au même problème d'incompatibilité qu'avec l'androïde de Manners.

Un réencodé.

Il ferma le poing en laissant le pouce et l'auriculaire tendus, les tenant près de son visage en regardant Hank. Celui-ci consulta son téléphone pendant que Connor ouvrait le dos de l'androïde pour le débrancher de l'intérieur.

Quand Hank lu le message et comprit la nature du bug, il soupira d'énervement et descendit les gradins. Il fit signe au coach de ne pas l'accompagner.

« J'en demande peut-être trop dès maintenant, fit Hank en le rejoignant, mais t'as un lien entre Manners et le Coach ?

– Eh bien… traîna-t-il alors qu'il regardait les câbles dans la cage thoracique ; ils ont été dans la même équipe lycéenne de football américain pendant une année. Rigsby y est resté en devenant coach par la suite, Manners a quant à lui préféré la musculation aux sports d'équipe.

– J'aurais jamais deviné. Sérieusement, c'est tout ?

– Je ne peux pas l'affirmer pour l'instant mais s'ils se connaissent plus que cela, ils l'ont peut-être caché.

– 'M'étonnerait pas, si on part du principe qu'il existe un tout nouveau groupe de hacktivistes…

– Ou peut-être des terr-

– Abstiens-toi, tu vas nous porter la poisse. Bon, tu cherches quoi, là ? Il est complètement débranché, non ?

– Je cherche des pièces ajoutées. Je me demande si les hackers n'ont pas réussi à détourner le système opérateur en ajoutant leurs propres circuits… »

Hank cru entendre des appels, comme des cris, il leva le nez et remarqua que les hommes dans les gradins lui faisaient de grands signes. Il regarda là où on lui montra, c'est-à-dire le bâtiment qui servait de vestiaires et de local au bout du terrain, remarquant qu'il vomissait une dizaine d'androïdes en train de courir droit sur eux.

« Putain, je croyais qu'ils avaient qu'un seul androïde quarterback ?!

– Il semble s'agir de l'équipement du club de baseball. Sortez votre arme.

– Quoi ?!

– Ils sont trop nombreux. Sortez votre arme.

– Non ! »

Connor tourna vivement la tête vers lui. « Pourquoi ?

– Je tire pas dans une école. »

Connor se retourna vers les machines, analysant plus vite. « … si je les ralentis assez pour qu'il ne vous en arrive pas plus d'un à la fois, vous pensez pouvoir vous débrouiller ?

– Sans problème.

– Soyez vigilant. »

Et Connor se mit à courir. Et Hank se dit précisément à cet instant « oh merde ça va chier » pour une raison instinctive.

Connor défaisait sa cravate.

Il enroula une des extrémités autour d'un de ses poings et serra l'autre fermement dans l'autre main, rejoignant très vite l'androïde de tête. Connor bondit, effectuant un salto juste au dessus de l'assaillant. La cravate tendue entre ses mains se logea entre les dents de l'androïde. Connor retomba debout dos à lui, tirant fermement sur la cravate : la tête de l'androïde passa un peu au dessus de l'épaule de Connor tandis que son cou craquait.

Les autres étaient presque déjà sur lui.

En pivotant pour se retourner et se mettant en position accroupie, Connor se servit ainsi de sa première victime comme d'un bouclier hu… pardon, un bouclier tout court, laissant le deuxième et le troisième assaillant s'écraser sur lui.

Il lâcha la cravate et se retourna pour faire face, prêt à enchaîner. Hank, de son côté, avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Les policiers dans les gradins, eux, regardaient impuissants ce spectacle qui les tétanisait : aucun n'avait le cran de simplement penser à retirer le cran de sûreté et Hank espérait bien que ça ne change pas d'ici la fin de leur intervention, de toute façon. Hors de question de se prendre les médias sur le coin de la gueule mais surtout, hors de question d'avoir la moindre foutue balle perdue aussi improbable soit-elle – 'justement pour une histoire du genre qu'existaient les décrets – donc, quand un premier androïde finit par passer Connor pour atteindre Hank, celui-ci, prêt ou pas, était prêt de toute façon, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il perde, par fierté et par nécessité.

Quand il remarqua à quel point le coup de poing de l'androïde était prévisible, il ne réfléchit pas plus, se décala pour l'éviter et l'attrapa sans efforts pour envoyer l'androïde ventre à terre, tenant son poignet, posant son pied derrière son épaule et la déboîtant – un peu raide, quand même, cette épaule de métal – puis sans lâcher son emprise, se débrouilla pour rapidement l'atteindre à la nuque et la lui briser.

Il leva les yeux et vit Connor faire la même chose, mais dans le feu de l'action, à un androïde debout, qu'il avait atteint par derrière et qui n'était même pas encore tombé à genou que Connor se battait déjà avec les autres.

Hank regarda sa victime, puis feu l'androïde quarterback, et ses deux jambes disposées à côté.

« Hm… »

Alors que Connor se débrouillait plutôt bien pour monopoliser l'attention des machines et survivre à leurs assauts sans retenue, il vit soudain un pied s'abattre sur le crâne de l'un d'eux. L'androïde, déstabilisé, reçu deux autres coups de pieds qui finirent de le désactiver, l'envoyant à terre dans un petit bruit d'électronique agonisante.

Connor se tourna vers le pied et vit que la jambe à laquelle il était rattachée était fermement tenue dans les mains de Hank. Et d'ailleurs : Hank profita que tous les androïdes le regardaient en l'analysant, pour en dégommer un comme s'il faisait du base-ball : l'androïde frappé violemment à la mâchoire regardait à droite, presque derrière-lui, et tomba sur le dos.

« Allez, mange ! Mange ! » commentait-il alors qu'il travaillait à rendre Detroit plus sûre à coup de latte. Connor se reprit et lui prêta main-forte ; les quatre derniers androïdes furent beaucoup plus faciles à gérer, ce ne fut même pas l'affaire d'une minute.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hank ne manqua pas le regard de Connor posé sur sa jambe.

« Bah quoi ?

– Rien. C'est juste… Original.

– Oh ça va, on fait avec les moyens du bord ! Pis c'est pas comme si j'abîmais leur disque-dur ou quoi…

– Exact. Même désactivés, si leur support mémoire est entier, il sera toujours exploitable. C'est l'avantage avec les réencodés, au contraire des déviants… reconnu Connor.

– Putain il est où ce con ?!

– Comment ?

– Connor, dis-moi si tu vois Rigsby. »

Connor lança une analyse sur tout le stade, ce qui le ralentit un peu par rapport à d'habitude, balayant aussi du regard la zone où le coach aurait dû pouvoir se trouver.

« Il a quitté le stade.

– Putain de merde. Heh ! Retrouvez le coach !… Le coach putain ! cria Hank aux officiers.

– Vous pensez qu'il a un lien ?

– La dernière fois qu'un androïde réencodé s'est jeté sur nous – enfin sur toi – quelqu'un le lui avait ordonné. Tu viens de dire que ceux-là sont pas déviants non-plus, hein ?

– Oui…

– Alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi un des types les plus proches de ces foutus pantins vient de se volatiliser juste après une attaque coordonnée ! » s'écria Hank avec hargne, commençant à remonter les marches avec colère.

### ### ###

« Markus ?… »

Rupert avait du mal à s'imposer.

« Back donne le départ.

– Il a dit où il comptait nous emmener ?

– Euh… je n'ai pas demandé. »

Markus ne dit rien et suivit le mouvement. La troupe sortit de la cale. Il réussi à s'approcher de North.

« Back t'a dit où il comptait aller ?

– Hm ? Non. Juste qu'il va libérer d'autres de nos frères et montrer aux humains ce dont nous sommes capables. »

Markus ne dit rien.

« Moi non plus j'aime pas ça, tu sais, fit-elle savoir.

– Ah ?

– Ça t'étonne ?

– … un peu.

– Avec toi c'était plus carré, appuya North. On n'a pas pris de risques inutiles. On savait tous où on allait, à quoi s'en tenir. Back veut qu'on le suive aveuglément.

– Si ça ne te plais pas, pourquoi tu…

– Pour ramasser les blessés si ça se passe mal, crétin. Au mieux il nous prouve que ça valait le coup de le suivre sans poser de questions, et au pire il faut bien quelqu'un pour lui en coller une s'il a déconné et rattraper ceux qui peuvent l'être.

– …Ça fait sens. »

Les androïdes quittèrent le bateau. Markus détailla leurs tenues et leur allure ; au moins Back et les autres avaient pensé à l'aspect vestimentaire de leur excursion ; tous avaient des vêtements corrects, et des chaussures (tout court). Ni trop cher – ce n'était pas le plus difficile – ni trop miteux, juste assez ordinaire, mais ils étaient tout de même presque une vingtaine…

« North ? »

Elle rejoignit Back à l'avant, Markus resta en retrait. Quand ils eurent fini de s'entretenir, un groupe suivait Back et l'autre North. D'un regard, Markus comprit qu'il serait avec elle, mais en son fort intérieur déplora de ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur Rupert, qui partait avec l'autre peloton.

Markus, North et les six autres suivirent donc leur propre route en prenant des rues parfois peu fréquentées, parfois non, se suivant par groupes de deux ou trois. Markus finit par voir que North leur évitait autant que possible les voies filmées, se fichant éperdument des humains, qui les ignoraient en retour.

Tous avaient retiré leur diode, mais Markus remarqua que certains ne l'avaient fait qu'aujourd'hui. Back avait dû le leur exiger. Ce n'était pas idiot, au contraire ils prenaient moins de risques.

Le trajet, alternant marche à pied et transports en commun, séparations et regroupements, dura plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que le groupe entier ne se reforme en marge des habitations et des commerces, sur un paysage de goudron et de béton, où les véhicules se faisaient rares malgré les nombreuses voies de circulations. Et Back semblait clairement intéressé par un tunnel mal éclairé, isolé des autres routes par quelques espaces encore verts.

Back fit face à tous ses lieutenants, l'air toujours aussi grave.

« Dans quelques minutes, un fourgon Cyberlife va emprunter ce tunnel. Il transportera à son bord plusieurs de nos frères, du sang bleu et des pièces de remplacement. Il n'atteindra jamais la boutique Cyberlife et nos frères ne connaîtront jamais l'esclavage. »

Il balaya l'assistance du regard avant de reprendre.

« Je veux que la moitié d'entre vous se dissimulent à l'entrée du tunnel, et les autres à la sortie, dit-il en regardant tour à tour ceux qui avaient constitué son groupe puis ceux qui avaient suivi North. Ceux à la sortie devront stopper le convoi, et les autres se chargeront de le vider. North, je peux te faire confiance ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Markus se tendit, suivant le mouvement et énumérant dans sa tête le nombre de points qui le contrariaient.

Plus d'une heure de route pour être _juste_ à l'heure. Il aurait fallu partir bien plus tôt. Annoncer le plan à la dernière minute, si on pouvait appeler ça un plan. Se réserver le rôle le moins risqué, prévoyant d'aller prendre le fourgon par derrière et laissant les autres risquer de se faire écraser ou n'importe, et pour finir, Markus n'était même pas sûr que Back puisse forcer l'ouverture du fourgon. C'était peut-être sa méfiance qui parlait pour lui mais Markus avait l'impression que Back se prenait pour l'androïde capable de rouler sur les humains en étant armé de sa seule hargne envers leur espèce. Mais rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda-t-il à North. Elle prit une inspiration pour expirer juste après, laissant deviner qu'elle réfléchissait encore à la question sans le snober.

« A part attendre que le fourgon s'engage dans le tunnel pour ensuite lui boucher la sortie, tu veux dire ?

– A part ça, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si le fourgon décide de nous rouler dessus ?

– Hm… haussa-t-elle les épaules sans rien dire de plus.

– Donc on entre, et on espère qu'ils se laissent faire ?

– J'improviserai. »

Les yeux de Markus s'assombrirent.

« Mais tu n'es pas toute seule, North. »

Elle le laissa dire, sans le regarder, mais sans lui tourner le dos. « Je t'ai dit que j'interviendrai si je juge que Back fait n'importe quoi. Mais pour l'instant…

– Pour l'instant on s'en remet entièrement à la chance et ça ne pose de problème à personne.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, selon toi, quand on est allés sur les docks, hein ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

– On a pris un problème à la fois, en se concertant sur la manière de s'y prendre. On n'a pas tous foncé en même temps comme des ahuris. »

Elle fit la moue. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. « Bon. Tu as un plan, toi ? »

Markus se pencha pour jeter un œil au tunnel.

« … A priori, ce sera le même type de fourgon que nous avons emprunté à Cyberlife. Rien ne nous dit qu'on pourra en forcer l'ouverture même en le piratant.

– Mais l'autre fois ça n'a pas posé de problème, on installait déjà notre butin pendant que tu partais chercher la clé…

– Justement. L'autre fois, la clé n'était pas déjà à l'intérieur. Tout le système était à l'arrêt.

– …C'est vrai… »

North et Markus s'affaissèrent très légèrement, instinctivement, pour mieux réfléchir, et se rendirent compte peu après que les six autres androïdes les observaient.  
Toute trace de colère et de concentration prédatrice avait disparu, comme s'ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes. North et Markus échangèrent un rapide regard, se comprenant sans un mot : Back avait déteint sur eux, à force de persuasion, les convainquant de mener une vendetta à laquelle ils avaient certes accepté de participer, mais maintenant qu'ils voyaient Markus et North poser les choses à plat, réfléchir à l'aspect technique… C'était comme s'ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes. Une expédition demandait _un peu plus_ que de la motivation ou de la rage de vaincre.

« Bon, on ne peut pas juste faire barrage et si on saute sur le fourgon il va rouler à toute allure vers la ville pour se débarrasser de nous, raisonna North. Connaissant les pneus, on ne pourra pas non plus les crever si facilement… »

Markus se mit à les regarder tour-à-tour.

« A part North, réalisa-t-il en regardant la dernière : tu es la seule femme. Mais de loin, avec tes cheveux courts… …à l'inverse, toi, dit-il en regardant North, comme tu as les cheveux longs, ça se voit tout de suite…

– Où tu veux en venir ?

– J'ai peut-être une idée. »

### ### ###

Plus le temps passait, plus Rupert commençait à regretter de ne pas être dans le groupe de North et Markus. Il avait eu beau se faire violence pour garder son sang-froid et se faire croire qu'il était un dur, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Chaque minute qui passait le lui confirmait.

Il se tendit de plus belle lorsque le fourgon arriva ; une camionnette renforcée qui entra dans le tunnel juste avant qu'ils ne descendent de leurs cachettes pour l'y suivre en rasant les murs, dans l'ombre. Ils observèrent la sortie où des silhouettes noires sous l'effet du contre-jour déambulaient.

Interdit, Rupert cru d'abord à une énorme complication. Mais en reconnaissant Markus dans le groupe et le voyant avec une telle attitude, il finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène.

Markus et les autres levaient la voix en tournant autour de North, à une certaine distance. Ceux qui l'approchaient ne manquaient pas de la pousser alors qu'elle leur balançait des jurons. On aurait juré voir une bande de caïds en train de persécuter une seule jeune femme, prenant aussi grand soin d'occuper un maximum d'espace pour boucher la sortie au fourgon malgré la triple voie. Grâce à North qui avançait, ils pouvaient aussi s'enfoncer dans le tunnel sans paraître plus suspects qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Rupert sourit de soulagement en voyant le fourgon ralentir. Il suivit son propre groupe qui avançait dans l'ombre. Quand le fourgon fut à l'arrêt, coincé par les androïdes, il donna un coup de klaxon. Les autres androïdes ne manquèrent pas de l'insulter, en reprenant l'image qu'ils avaient des humains que les autres humains appelaient des racailles.

Ça marchait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs Rupert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer Markus, que tout le monde connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que son jeu ne collait pas du tout à son caractère habituel, rendant sa performance d'autant plus impressionnante.

Le fourgon klaxonna une fois de plus, un peu plus longtemps et Markus lui cria dessus en mettant ses mains à plat sur le capot, d'un geste fort, laissant croire qu'il foulait frapper la carrosserie – mais Back et tous les autres comprirent qu'il tentait une connexion, cherchant un moyen de briser les sécurités informatiques du véhicule.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! T'as un problème ?! »

Les autres le soutenant dans cette démarche, North ne rata pas sa chance de s'éclipser et passer derrière le véhicule. Le chauffeur tenta de les impressionner en faisant faire un petit bond en avant au fourgon, mais Markus, s'il se laissa certes déstabiliser une seconde, campa aussitôt après sur ses positions. Quelqu'un monta même s'asseoir sur le capot pour surenchérir.

North chercha à ouvrir le fourgon à l'arrière juste avant que Back ne la rattrape. Elle pesta en son fort intérieur que Back et le reste de ces imbéciles ne pensaient pas à ne pas se faire repérer par les rétroviseurs, elle espéra donc très fort qu'à l'avant les autres occupaient suffisamment l'attention du chauffeur.

« Il faut l'ouvrir, dit Back.

– Sans rire. J'essaye. » grommela-t-elle à son tour. Parvenant à se connecter à certains sous-programmes sans pour autant réussir à briser la sécurité, elle tenta de communiquer avec Markus par les ondes. Heureusement, attentif, celui-ci perçu aussitôt son appel.

« _Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux m'aider depuis l'avant ?_

– _Un genre d'attaque coordonnée ?_

– _Quelque chose comme ça._

– _Quand tu veux !_

– _Maintenant ! »_

Restant connectés, se transmettant les données pour voir en quoi l'un pourrait compenser l'autre, North se retrouva assez vite bloquée à peu près au même point. Regardant tous deux du point de vue de Markus, celui-ci réalisa qu'il pouvait peut-être faire sauter une sécurité inutile en insistant dessus – un flux de requêtes si intense que le programme ne put prendre tout en charge, saturé, il planta une demi-seconde avant de se bloquer normalement et c'est lors de ce très court plantage, lors du ralentissement du système, que North pû à son tour forcer les autres pare-feux. Après quelques efforts, North rendit le fourgon aussi ouvert qu'une boîte à chaussures.

Alors qu'ils lâchaient le véhicule, elle et Markus se firent la réflexion que les carrosseries connectées par contact étaient vraiment une énorme connerie niveau sécurité.

Tandis que North ouvrait donc l'arrière sans plus de cérémonie, le chauffeur s'alarma, alerté par les voyants du tableau de bord. Pris de court, Markus eut tout juste le temps de foncer sur la portière conducteur pour la repousser alors que l'humain tentait de sortir. Il fit pression avec son poids malgré la hauteur de la portière, pour l'empêcher de bouger, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident non plus avec la force du vieil homme qui lui criait dessus.

« Ne sortez pas, dit soudain Markus beaucoup plus calmement, abandonnant complètement son jeu d'acteur de tout à l'heure. Surtout ne sortez pas. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour vous. »

Déjà que le vieux chauffeur s'inquiétait pour son chargement ; à cette remarque, il devint livide.

Les androïdes à l'arrière découvrirent des caisses qui leur cachaient le reste du chargement. Ils montèrent à bord pour décharger les énormes caissons et vérifier leur contenu, mais surtout pour voir si, comme promis, des androïdes neufs les attendaient au fond.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Arrêtez de tout décharger ! Si on veut repartir avec, il faudra qu'on embarque le fourgon entier ! pesta North.

– Si tu veux prendre les commandes dis-le tout de suite… » feula Back d'une voix grave. Les yeux de North se chargèrent d'électricité. Mais sa diode vira jaune pour une autre raison : Markus lui envoyait un message : son analyse environnementale en temps réel, en urgence.

Elle vit la silhouette d'un homme se déplacer de l'intérieur vers la portière passager du fourgon…  
Abandonnant sa dispute avec Back, elle couru bloquer cette portière de la même manière que Markus bloquait du côté conducteur.

« Je vous le déconseille, dit-elle d'un ton ferme une fois les yeux dans les yeux avec l'humain. Pour l'instant vous risquez rien. Restez à l'intérieur. »

Le chauffeur semblait de plus en plus paniqué.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_ s'impatienta Markus. _Ils déchargent oui ou non ?!_

– _Hein ? Non ! Si on veut emmener le tout il vaut mieux reprendre le fourgon !…_

– _La dernière fois ça les a menés droit vers le Jericho !_

– _Oui mais cette fois on n'ira pas jusque-là, il suffit de s'arrêter dans un coin tranquille et… »_

North s'arrêta, ne pouvant qu'admettre à quel point ils étaient mal préparés.

Markus ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment, jusqu'à entendre un double claquement mécanique. Il abandonna sa portière, laissant le chauffeur éberlué tirer sur la poignée en vain, enfermé dans sa cabine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant à l'arrière, découvrant les caisses sorties, ouvertes, inspectées au beau milieu de la route tandis qu'une paire d'androïde accédait au fond du camion et essayait de réveiller les cinq androïdes qui y étaient entreposés. Il plissa les yeux à cause du clignotement d'un voyant rouge en hauteur, dans l'encadrement des portières.

« Ca nous rend pas très discrets… remarqua du même coup Rupert, étrangement intrigué, qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche que maintenant.

– Et alors quoi ? répondit Back en lâchant son caisson. C'est un fourgon. Les phares clignotent tous pour une raison. On s'en fiche.

– Et quand d'autres véhicules vont passer et nous trouver en train de piller le chargement on s'en fichera aussi ?! tonna North en les rattrapant, ayant réussi à imiter Markus pour enfermer totalement l'humain.

– C'est quoi votre problème ?! On vient de détourner un chargement complet ! Si vous avez la trouille restez dans l'épave la prochaine fois !

– Markus ? »

Les deux oublièrent l'idée de raisonner Back et se tournèrent vers le fond du fourgon. Markus sauta dedans pour voir qui l'appelait ; un des deux androïdes qui tentait de réveiller les cinq autres le regarda avec espoir.

« Je n'arrive pas à… ça ne marche que quand c'est toi, j'ai l'impression… » dit-il, l'air impuissant.

Markus regarda les cinq autres individus avec, dans le cœur ou l'esprit, une sensation de solennité grave qui le paralysa. Tout était si désorganisé, aujourd'hui.

« Markus ! Tu te dépêches ?! »

Et avoir Back sur le dos ne lui rendait pas la chose plus simple. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller ces gens avec ce genre de sentiments. Il se secoua les idées et tendit la main. Tant pis si le moment n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il imaginait pour eux, au moins, comme l'avait dit Back, ceux-là n'allaient jamais connaître l'esclavage.

Un à un, il les réveilla en douceur, ne se laissant pas gagner par l'ambiance électrique qui planait à l'arrière. Les cinq nouveaux êtres l'observèrent avec ingénuité, clignant lentement des yeux, remuant à peine.

« Bon allez ! Descendez ! Il faut qu'on emporte les pièces ! aboya Back quand il les vit tous éveillés.

– Et comment ? lâcha North.

– On va porter les caissons.

– Quoi ?! »

Tous le regardèrent avec un certain degré de surprise.

« Attends, Back, ça pèse-

– Tu veux te plaindre _maintenant_ du poids que ça va faire alors que c'est la question d'un simple trajet ? rétorqua-t-il à l'un des androïdes près de lui.

– Non seulement ça, soupira North, vu qu'on a bien mis une heure à venir, mais surtout comment on est censés faire pour ne pas se faire griller, au juste ? Tu nous vois nous balader en ville avec des caissons Cyberlife ?!

– Tu as une autre idée ?

– Reprendre le fourgon ?

– Bien sûr. Qui monterait dedans ? I peine de la place pour quatre : deux à l'avant, deux encastrés à l'arrière…

– Et alors ? Les autres repartiraient comme ils sont venus ! A pied !

– Bravo, North ! Bel esprit ! ironisa-t-il avant d'ordonner : On n'abandonne _personne_!

– Non mais – on s'est bien séparés en plusieurs groupes pendant le trajet d'aller !…

– Ne vous disputez pas… soupira Rupert qui se fit repousser par Back :

– Ca suffit ! La dernière fois qu'on vous a laissé faire vous avez ramené les chasseurs de déviants ! _Trois fois_! »

Markus et North voulurent répondre mais se turent, coupés dans leur élan par le souvenir de chaque visite du binôme Anderson-Connor.

« Alors quoi, vous voudriez reprendre le fourgon et refaire _exactement_ la même erreur ?! insista-t-il.

– …On aurait pu conduire pour rapprocher le fourgon, tenta North, usée : l'abandonner dans un endroit propice et transférer le chargement dans un autre véhicule…

– Ah oui ? Et tu sais où tu vas le voler, ton deuxième fourgon ? » attaqua-t-il. North soupira. « Pour faire ça, il aurait fallu y penser _avant_!

– Justement, intervint Markus, fatigué de ses piques : on aurait dû préparer ça avant. Mais tu n'as pas voulu nous dire où nous nous rendions et quel genre d'attaque nous allions mener. Tu l'as gardé pour la fin et c'est _maintenant_ que tu nous dis qu'il faudra porter plusieurs centaines de kilos de pièces, d'un bout à l'autre de Detroit ?

– Si tu n'aimes pas mes méthodes ne reviens pas.

– Si je n'aime pas tes méthodes j'ai encore le droit de le dire avant que tu n'impliques trop d'innocents dans des combines fumeuses. »

Markus n'arrivait plus à retenir sa langue, il avait beau regretter de l'ouvrir à chaque fois, il fallait que quelqu'un tienne tête à Back. Back ne réfléchissait pas. C'était pourtant crucial pour des opérations risquées.  
Il s'approcha lentement de Markus avec un regard lourd. Markus, agacé par ce silence de mise-en-scène, ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire durer cet effet dramatique, avançant lui aussi d'un pas pour terminer lui-même la distance qui les séparait : « La prochaine fois que tu tentes quelque chose avec du monde, aie la décence de leur dire dans quel genre d'histoires ils s'impliquent. Et qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un te soufflera une bonne idée ? Comme… voler un fourgon _avant_ d'en attaquer un deuxième ?

– Ça suffit. » claqua-t-il d'un ton sec en ignorant Markus et regardant le fond du fourgon avec ses cinq androïdes dubitatifs. « On s'en va. »

Les anciens se reculèrent pour laisser de l'espace aux nouveaux qui s'approchèrent pour descendre. Rupert fixait obstinément le clignotant rouge en haut de l'entrée du fourgon. Markus finit par le remarquer et s'interroger sur son attitude.

« Rupert ? Tout va bien ?

– **STOP ! »**

Tous les androïdes se raidirent, ceux du fourgon compris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Ils ne doivent pas quitter le fourgon !

– Quoi ?

– Ils ne doivent _**surtout pas**_ quitter le fourgon ! »

Rupert semblait complètement paniqué.

« … bon, vous me faites chier. »

Back bouscula Rupert pour le mettre hors du passage. Il se mit à crier sur les androïdes encore à l'intérieur et tira l'un d'eux hors du fourgon.  
Markus, North, Rupert, les autres : personne n'eût le temps de réagir.

Le voyant rouge en haut du fourgon passa au rouge fixe et émit un son continu. Les cinq androïdes fraîchement éveillés se raidirent avant de s'écrouler.

Ils mirent tous quelques secondes avant de comprendre que leurs jeunes frères étaient morts.

Rupert tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Markus le regarda avec ébahissement. Rupert le vit du coin de l'œil, lui jeta un regard perdu, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolé… je ne l'avais pas reconnu… je suis désolé…

– Quoi ?! Attends c'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?! »

Alors que l'androïde en train de crier prenait Rupert par le col, North fondit sur lui pour lui faire lâcher prise. Rupert était dévasté. Markus vint à ses côtés pour le calmer. Et avant qu'il n'aie trouvé des mots de réconfort, Rupert se reprit assez pour pointer le voyant lumineux et expliquer : « C'est un dispositif anti-vol. Il y a cette partie, et l'autre qui est directement implantée dans les androïdes. Ils les retirent une fois que les androïdes sont dans les magasins. »

Ils restèrent debout à regarder les corps inertes, comme des imbéciles, assommés par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Back brisa le silence peu de temps après.

« On dégage. »

Plus personne n'avait envie de discuter, se disputer. Des groupes se formèrent pour soulever les caissons. North invita chacun d'eux à trouver un moment pour effacer ou cacher le nom de Cyberlife écrit en gros dessus, proposant quelques méthodes malignes. Markus revint du côté du conducteur qui se raidit, blême, en le voyant le surprendre un téléphone à la main.

« … faites. Appelez la police ou votre patron, dites-leur que vous êtes enfermé ici.

– P-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! bredouilla-t-il.

– … pour l'argent, maugréa Markus.

– Vraiment ?! D'accord…

– Les androïdes et les pièces se revendent bien. On va vous laisser là. Appelez du secours pour qu'ils vous fassent sortir. N'hésitez pas à mettre la climatisation pour faire ventiler l'air en attendant. »

L'homme n'était pas beaucoup plus rassuré mais Markus se disait que ça s'arrangerait quand ils seraient tous partis loin de lui. North se rapprocha un peu, il la rejoignit et l'écouta chuchoter : « Je vais rester après les autres pour voir quelles pièces récupérer sur les nouveaux. »

Markus acquiesça, confirmant par là-même qu'il resterait l'aider. Il était préférable de laisser les autres loin de ce scabreux spectacle de dépouillement. Mais curieusement, Back les rejoignit, ou plutôt s'apprêta même à les dépasser, s'arrêtant à peine quand North l'interpella : « Où tu vas ?

– Tuer l'humain. »

Choqué, Markus ne réfléchit pas plus et agrippa fortement pour le renvoyer en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! siffla Back.

– Tu es complètement malade ?!

– Ne me dis pas que tu protèges cette _race_?!

– Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose de le tuer ?! s'énerva Markus. Tu crois que ça nous _apportera quelque chose_?! Ça ne ramènera pas les morts d'aujourd'hui, ni ceux d'hier ou de demain !

– Parce qu'il n'a pas appuyé sur le bouton pour les désactiver, peut-être ?!

– Imbécile ! feula North en contenant à grand-peine sa voix pour que le conducteur n'entende pas : c'est un système automatique ! Réfléchis un peu !

– Et ce n'est pas un _humain_ qui a créé ce dispositif ?! Ce n'est pas un _humain_ qui l'a installé ?! Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas un humain mais une _machine_ qui a tué les nôtres ?! Il _mérite_ de mourir ! Bien au contraire !

– Tout ce que ça fera, reprit Markus, c'est transformer ce délit en crime et changer complètement le type de policiers qui se chargera de se mettre à nos trousses !

– T'es bien comme cet abruti pétochard de Simon… persifla Back avec un air révulsé. Vivons bien, vivons cachés… comme des rats dans les égouts. Et ça vous suffit de rester terrés comme ça mais _moi non_. Il est hors de question que je me contente des restes oubliés des humains et que je _crève_ en silence pendant qu'ils dansent sur nos cadavres. »

Il chercha à passer en force mais Markus se décala pour rester devant. Il voulu le repousser violemment mais Markus se défendit et lui renvoya l'ascenseur. La colère s'étala sur le visage de Back.

« _Markus_ … commença-t-il avec fureur.

– Quand tu prétends protéger ton peuple, tu te dois de ne pas l'embarquer dans une chasse à l'homme qu'il n'a pas demandée. Les survivants du Jericho ne demandent pas mieux que de vivre en paix, même si c'est dans l'ombre. Et j'avoue, je l'ai même dit : je le déplore. Mais c'est leur choix. Et il est hors de question qu'ils subissent les représailles qui nous sont destinées.

– Tu nous reprochais d'avoir ramené le chasseur de déviants à cause de la traçabilité du fourgon, rappela North. Mais est-ce que tu te soucies vraiment de la sécurité des autres, au final ? »

Il les fusilla du regard. North haussa les sourcils, dédaigneuse. « Va aider à porter les caissons. On se charge du reste. »

Back continua de les fixer avec des envies de meurtre nettement visibles, avant de faire demi-tour et tenir une caisse que soulevaient tant bien que mal un trinôme, marchant d'un pas un peu trop vif pour eux. North soupira.

« Vraiment… on n'en serait pas là si tu t'imposais !

– Pardon ?

– C'est tout le problème avec toi. Tu as les qualités pour, mais tu ne te poses pas en Leader. »

Elle l'abandonna à ces reproches inattendus, partant voir les corps des androïdes qu'elle plaça respectueusement sur le dos, en attendant que les autres soient partis. Markus la rejoignit sans revenir sur ses propos, les esquivant un peu lâchement, il est vrai. Et ensemble, ils ouvrirent les corps, trouvèrent même le dispositif d'implosion dont parlait Rupert et remplirent des sacs qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le fourgon avec les pièces qu'ils purent récupérer. Ils filèrent aussi vite que possible, laissant tout le bazar tel quel.

Hans Porter, chauffeur de son métier, soupira profondément, s'épongeant le front trempé de sueur tout en appelant son patron.

* * *

Dire que j'ai coooomplètement oublié de faire une tranche de vie… eh ben, aucun regret, le chapitre est bien assez long comme ça bwahaha ! Allez à la prochaine !


	25. Is This a Dognapping

(attendez, j'ai un doute mais… est-ce que je suis _à l'heure ?!_ )

On est entré dans une phase vraiment critique du scénario je crois, car j'ai bien une liste d'événements à enchaîner mais la trame de l'enquête en elle-même… vous savez, une enquête, c'est un jeu d'indices bien agencés qui vous mettent piste après piste à un dénouement, et moi j'ai bien peur de faire quelque chose de tout pété parce que je m'y suis pas prise assez tôt à préparer mes pnj, leur environnement et les indices qui les relie entre eux. J'ai juste prévu de voir comment ça se passerait pour Connor, Hank et Markus : j'adapte toujours l'environnement de ma fic à ses héros, mais dans une enquête, c'est pas tout de dire que jean-michel inspecteur est badass, il faut aussi que l'enquête aie de la gueule…

Vous en faites pas je suis encore capable de dire que flic 1 va chez A et en le faisant parler il obtient le nom de random B qui lui avoue l'adresse de méchant C etc etc mais une vraie enquête c'est un jeu d'indices où vous vous dites « ah merde attends on a vu ça chez A puis ça chez B mais maintenant que je vois ça chez D c'est tellement suspect, t'as pas envie de chercher dans la nef de la cathédrale ? – Oh mais oui t'as raison c'est sûrement là qu'on trouvera la fameuse rognure d'ongle avec l'ADN du chef de gang de l'Archipel ! »

Bref.

Je vais juste nous écrire une enquête sympa, pas une enquête policière comme on nous en vend aujourd'hui. Sauf si ça arrive par accident Ahaha ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : remerciez-moi j'ai trouvé le temps de caser une très rapide tranche de vie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Is this a dognapping ?**

* * *

« C'est l'heure de l'école ! »

Annie ne répondit pas, allongée sur le ventre, son téléphone dans les mains, ses pouces tapotant l'écran au rythme de ses demandes. Clavier tactile, navigation entre les différentes fenêtres de l'interface, zoom sur les photos, choix d'emoji…

« Il est trop trop chouuuu… »

Annie fit une capture d'écran de la photo Nutshare, y ajouta une farandole de cœurs pour y entourer la tête d'un saint-bernard affable et la reposta immédiatement dans les commentaires de la photo d'origine avec la mention « moi aussi je voudrai 1 chien mais mes parents veule pas… » avec trois émoji tristes.

« Annie ?

– Oui-euh j'arrive ! »

Elle se mit debout sans lâcher son téléphone, immobile alors qu'elle lisait en diagonale une grande quantité d'autres commentaires qu'elle faisait défiler, puis sans lâcher son écran des yeux, se déplaça dans sa chambre pour ramasser son sac, attraper son serre-tête et à nouveau rester obnubilée par son écran, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Annie, tu es prête ? »

Annie leva les yeux vers Trish, une jeune femme aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs tirés fermement en arrière par un élastique qu'elle ne retirait jamais et dont la coiffure impeccable mettait en valeur l'anneau bleu clair à sa tempe.

« Oui !… »

Annie mit son sac sur son dos pendant que Trish en profitait pour placer le serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Puis Annie donna la main à son Androïde tandis que de l'autre, elle remontait le fil des commentaires pour retrouver sa photo. Alors qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux et que Trish fermait la porte, Annie leva son téléphone : « Dis, il est beau, hein ? »

Trish se tourna vers elle, observa l'écran et sourit tendrement, comme on lui avait appris.

« Oh, oui, il est très beau ! C'est toi qui l'a pris en photo ?

– Non, moi j'ai juste mis les cœurs.

– C'est très joli ! »

Annie était aux anges.

« Pis j'aime bien la voix du monsieur.

– Ah oui ?

– Il a une grosse voix, comme tonton. »

### ### ###

« Bonjour, Connor. Assieds-toi. »

Cette fois, Amanda est assise sur une chaise et ne pratique aucune activité particulière. Elle attendait cette entrevue.

« Nous avons passé en revue tout le nécessaire, notamment concernant tes questions sur l'obligation d'intervention en cas de danger. Les marges d'erreur ont été maîtrisées. »

En effet, la mise à jour a déjà été implémentée.

« Concernant les androïdes ré-encodés, ils représentent une menace aussi grande que les déviants pour l'image de l'entreprise.

– Dois-je en faire une priorité ?

– Non. »

Amanda reste très calme. J'écoute.

« S'il s'avère que tu trouves une piste, suis-là jusqu'à avoir analysé la totalité des lieux et fais-nous un rapport immédiatement. Tu n'as pas à suivre les pistes qui se présentent, juste à les transmettre. Ta priorité reste sur les déviants.

– Êtes-vous sûre qu'il sera possible d'arrêter les hackers à temps de cette façon ?

– Nous nous en occupons, Connor. Tu ne dois pas perdre de temps avec ça.

– Très bien.

– Par ailleurs l'appellation "hackers" ne doit pas se généraliser. À aucun moment ils n'ont brisé la sécurité de nos programmes. Si la presse et la population se mettent à y croire, des démentis ne suffiront pas à protéger notre réputation. »

Amanda se tait d'un instant, le temps d'admirer le jardin.

« Comment s'est passée ton enquête, hier ?

– Nous avons interpellé le coach de l'équipe de football américain du Lycée John Stack, pour utilisation illégale d'androïdes trafiqués et agression sur agent. Sa diversion lui a permis de fuir près de quatre heures mais il est à présent au poste de police, il est interrogé en ce moment-même. Quant aux androïdes concernés, ils sont actuellement dans le laboratoire d'analyse de la police. »

Amanda ne fait aucune remarque quant aux qualifications de ce laboratoire.

« Tu n'oublies rien, Connor ? »

…

« Je vous demande pardon ?

– Tu n'es pas au courant ?

– De quoi voulez-vous parler, Amanda ?

– … »

Amanda me fixe un moment avant de répondre :

« Fais une recherche sur internet. »

Étant donné la nature de nos conversations, je recherche des actualités pouvant concerner Cyberlife ou moi-même, bien que je me sois toujours fait suffisamment discret.

Puis je tombe sur le nœud du problème.

Des dizaines de vidéos amateurs. Plus précisément des vidéos tournées sur téléphone, par des lycéens de John Stack, depuis les plus hautes fenêtres de l'école avec une vue plongeante sur le stade, où un androïde est vu en train d'en déboîter méthodiquement un autre, puis d'en désactiver une autre dizaine par la violence, aidé d'un policier en imperméable se servant d'une jambe d'androïde comme gourdin.

Mon regard retombe sur celui, dur et noir, d'Amanda.

« Par ailleurs, Connor… » dit elle en se levant, terminant l'entretien ; « Il y avait une ambiguïté dans le mode d'emploi fourni au Département de Police que notre service couture n'a pas non plus relevé. Ton uniforme est à l'état de prototype, c'est à notre équipe de déterminer les différents modèles que tu porteras au cours de ta mission, pas à la police. Et de toute façon, il est fort peu probable que tu en changes. Reste concentré sur ton objectif, cette médiatisation ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche… »

J'acquiesce, et ferme les yeux.

### ### ###

« Je vois pas pourquoi je prendrai un avocat, j'ai rien fait. »

Hank ferma les yeux et inspira vivement, les narines pincées.

« On te tient pour usage illégal d'androïdes et agression sur agent, t'inquiète, tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

Mais Rigsby ne se départissait pas de son calme.

« J'ai jamais agressé un agent, c'est à Cyberlife qu'il faut vous en prendre. Vous faites juste de l'abus de pouvoir, typique des flics. Vous avez rien contre moi.

– Et les onze androïdes dans notre labo, tu les comptes dans "rien" ? répliqua Jeffrey, agacé : Tu comptais pas seulement faire du sport avec tes élèves, visiblement ! » élabora-t-il pendant que Hank secouait la tête, fatigué.

Il savait que Rigsby ne lâcherait pas et l'excès de confiance en lui qu'il dégageait à travers le manque de respect évident qu'il leur témoignait laissait présager qu'ils ne tireraient rien des androïdes qu'ils avaient saisis qui puisse l'incriminer.

Lui et Jeffrey, qui s'était impliqué dès la seconde où il avait entendu dire que Hank avait dû se battre à mains nues – ou presque – sortirent de la salle après une demie-heure d'interrogatoire intensif.

« Et bouclettes, là… Connor, il est pas avec toi ? demanda Jeffrey avec impatience.

– Quand on a choppé Rigsby il est parti faire un rapport à ses propres patrons, histoire de voir ce qu'il pourrait tirer de leur côté.

– Hm…

– Mais vu qu'il peut même pas se connecter au système des ré-encodés pour les étudier…

– C'est un peu de la merde, ça.

– Hm. Ah ? »

Hank se pencha et vit Connor au bout du couloir, par dessus l'épaule de Jeffrey qui se retourna pour l'apercevoir. Il ne lui fit pas un accueil chaleureux.

« Capitaine, Lieutenant, les salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

– Cyberlife a dit quelque chose ?

– Ils travaillent activement sur le problème…

– Merveilleux.

– Monsieur Rigsby a-t-il fait des aveux pendant l'interrogatoire ?

– Non, soupira Hank. Il a l'air convaincu qu'il va s'en sortir.

– Et il _va_ s'en sortir, râla Fowler. Comme Manners.

– Quoi ?! Ce connard est dehors ?!

– Mais non ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a mis ! Simplement personne pourra le coffrer pour des délits informatiques. On peut même pas l'accuser d'avoir utilisé une technologie détournée en arme : l'androïde sait juste saisir quelqu'un et il s'en est servi contre une autre machine…

– Fait chier !

– Et on pourra pas accuser Rigsby d'être lié même de loin à toute cette histoire.

– Pourtant, rappela Connor : vous pensiez qu'il était au moins de mèche avec un programmeur ? »

Jeffrey grinça des dents, tandis que Hank se chargeait de répondre : « Vu l'insolence de ce merdeux, il n'y a _aucune chance_ que les androïdes n'apportent la preuve formelle qu'il a été seulement témoin de leur crackage.

– Je vois…

– Je vais voir Chris. »

Hank reparti dans la petite salle d'observation où Chris surveillait Rigsby à travers le miroir sans tain. Quant à Fowler, il regarda Connor en silence, d'un œil sévère.  
Connor ne su pas trop comment réagir. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Fowler le fixait de cette façon, mais il était bien en peine de dire laquelle.  
Au diable les probabilités, quoi qu'il dise il allait faire un pas de travers alors, sachant pertinemment que Fowler n'était pas – et ne serait jamais – son ami, il lui fit un sourire.

« Oh, arrête ton numéro ! »

Connor rangea donc ses belles dents blanches derrière ses lèvres sans pour autant cesser d'avoir l'air content, tandis que Fowler continuait de l'observer d'un air sévère mais attentif, ou pensif.  
Il commença à faire une moue qui indiqua à Connor que Fowler réfléchissait sûrement à quelque chose, alors Connor attendit sagement d'en avoir les conclusions.

« … Dis-moi, Connor… »

Si Connor avait pu être enthousiaste, on aurait pu lui coller une queue de labrador pour la voir se secouer.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… Pour le bien de l'enquête, j'entends : te prêter à un petit exercice un peu particulier ? »

Quand Hank entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il interrompit sa conversation avec Chris qui rangeait des notes, et se tourna pour voir Fowler entrer et manipuler quelques boutons. Hank vit qu'il coupait l'enregistrement des caméras : il allait d'une seconde à l'autre demander à ce qu'on sorte Rigsby pour le placer dans sa cellule.

Le temps de trouver un mot à dire, Hank vit la porte s'ouvrir de l'autre côté du miroir, laissant entrer Connor qui resta debout devant la porte.

Hank demeura dubitatif, Rigsby déshabilla l'androïde du regard ; de haut en bas, revenant à la tête avec un air confiant et dédaigneux.

« J'ai pigé. Vous, c'est le gentil flic ? »

Connor souriait calmement, d'un sourire qui avait l'air aussi artificiel qu'un sourire d'androïde pouvait l'être.

« Non. » répondit-il, avec ce sourire en fait volontairement malsain.

Hank comprit en le regardant plus attentivement. Les scientifiques n'étaient pas idiots ; ils avaient dotés leurs androïdes de mimiques faciales extraordinairement réalistes et savaient très bien que le sourire sincère jouait autant sur les yeux que sur la bouche.  
Pas dans le cas présent. Un humain savait fausser un sourire de cette façon : en remontant seulement les coins de la bouche, mais avec une machine comme le RK, l'effet était plus dérangeant encore. Il était si… Fixe. Si immobile, si droit. Son regard était si direct, il n'oscillait pas de gauche à droite comme un humain normal le faisait en regardant tour à tour les deux yeux de l'interlocuteur.

Rigsby aussi était perplexe, même s'il voulait le cacher.

Hank et Chris se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Fowler, qui avait arrêté de toucher aux boutons du panneau de contrôle et regardait la scène attentivement, bras croisés, sans sourciller.

« …. Qu'est-ce que t'as-

– Shht. »

Hank ferma la bouche, contrit. Jeffrey avait donné des ordres à Connor sans lui en parler ?

« … Donc tu vas rester là à me surveiller toute la soirée pour vérifier que je me tire pas ? »

Connor continua de le fixer.

« Quelle bande de cons. »

Rigsby détournait le regard, méprisant. Mais même si cela prenait avec les humains derrière la vitre, Connor pouvait compter les moindres battements de son cœur.  
Il laissa traîner un silence avant d'articuler :

« Conformément aux accords ERJAS signés par le Gouvernement Américain, le groupe Cyberlife, le Bureau Fédéral de la Police de l'État du Michigan, ainsi que le Département de Police de Detroit, vous allez être immédiatement déplacé.

– … »

Connor n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Double : « Quoi ? »

Connor ne répondit pas à Rigsby et Jeffrey fit « chut » à Hank. Petit silence.

« Avez-vous besoin de plus d'explications ? »

Il était évident que Connor agaçait Rigsby au plus haut point, Hank profita de l'incompréhension de leur suspect pour insister auprès de Jeffrey, qui craqua : « Je lui ai demandé de l'asticoter un peu. Enfin… Tu vas voir.

– Je vais voir quoi ?

– T'inquiète. Si avec ça, il parle pas… »

L'espace d'un instant, Hank avait cru voir un sourire en coin apparaître sur Fowler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé ?

« Pourquoi la police veut me faire déplacer ? J'ai pas à être déplacé, je dois être _relâché_!…

– Vous ne pouvez pas être relâché.

– Quoi ?!

– Vous êtes impliqué dans une faille de sécurité. Vous ne disposez d'aucune information pertinente. Vous allez donc être déplacé.

– Quoi ?! Mais quoi ?! Heh ! J'ai des droits !…

– Conformément aux accords ERJAS, vous n'avez plus la citoyenneté américaine.

– Qu-quoi ?…

– Il est bon ce con, sourit Jeffrey presque en riant.

– C'est quoi ERJAS ? demanda Chis.

– Aucune idée… » répondirent les deux autres. Hank se tourna vivement vers Jeffrey qui lâcha un sourire rusé en observant leur suspect montrer des signes d'incertitude.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous… vous n'avez AUCUN DROIT de-

– C'est déjà fait. Vous n'existez plus pour le gouvernement américain. »

Hank était partagé entre un certain frisson de dégoût et entre un besoin de rire d'amusement et d'admiration.

S'il ne connaissait pas Connor comme il le connaissait maintenant, il aurait déjà fait cesser ce petit manège odieux. Mais Hank connaissait trop bien l'incapacité de Connor à mettre des humains en danger, beaucoup trop bien. Et Hank… comment dire ? Hank était aussi ce genre de flic à rêver parfois de mettre une droite à certains suspects pour les faire parler.  
Puis les pieds dans la tête, ce genre de trucs.  
Pas qu'il l'aie déjà fait, non, sûrement pas. Vous imaginez.  
Il aurait eu un blâme.

« Je viens de recevoir des instructions, poursuivit Connor après un assez long silence et avec un sourire élargi : concernant votre déplacement. Ne paniquez pas. »

Bien sûr Rigsby paniqua, se levant d'un coup de sa chaise puis après une seconde d'incertitude : se mit à tambouriner sur la vitre.

« HO ! VOTRE MACHINE DEBLOQUE ! OUVREZ LA PORTE PUTAIN ! »

Connor le fixait toujours avec le même sourire d'automate. Hank n'arrivait plus à le regarder.

« JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA ! JE VOUS COLLERAI UN PROCÈS !

– _Baissez-vous. Cachez-vous sous le niveau du miroir._ » dit soudain la voix de Connor dans leur hauts-parleurs.

– Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna soudain Jeffrey avec un sourire mauvais.

– T'es sérieux ?!

– Baisse-toi, Hank !

– Roh la là, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, le proc' ! sourit-il. Et dire qu'après tu me fais la leçon…

– La ferme…

– Nan mais il t'a énervé à ce point-là ?

– Oui. »

CLAC.

La lumière s'éteignit dans la salle d'interrogatoire et la polarité du miroir changea ; laissant la lumière sortir de l'arrière-salle vers celle du suspect, pour qu'il y voie tout jusqu'au mur du fond.

Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Pas le moindre humain. Pas le moindre témoin.

« … c'est pas possible… »

Rigsby commençait à le répéter d'une voix faible.

« _Le miroir est à nouveau actif_ , annonça Connor dans leur hauts-parleurs, gardant les lèvres soudées.

– Pis tu vois, commenta Jeffrey en se relevant : j'ai de ces relances du gouvernement et même des putains d'avocats de chez Cyberconnards qui me tannent, tu peux pas savoir. Ça m'arrangerai si t'avançais dans ton enquête, tu sais !

– La ferme… »

Rigsby tenait sa tête entre ses mains, l'air terrifié. Il finit par se tourner à nouveau vers Connor, lentement, qui le suivait des yeux avec précision.

« … Êtes-vous prêt pour le déplacement ? »

Rigsby blêmit.

« … NON !

– Ah. »

Une certaine tension s'était installée. Le sourire de Connor était très, très légèrement redescendu.  
Avant de remonter :

« Tant pis. »

Il fit ses premiers pas vers Rigsby. Lui se jeta sur Connor et passa en force pour atteindre la porte. Hank comprit aisément que Connor le laissait faire pour que Rigsby aie le temps de désespérer sur le panneau de contrôle, qui ne reconnaissait pas sa main et lui refusait l'accès à l'extérieur. Connor fit demi-tour et se retrouva face-à-face avec Rigsby, à quelques centimètres de ce dernier dont le dos moite était collé à la porte.

« Ne paniquez pas. Le gouvernement prend tout en charge à partir de maintenant.

– Je veux parler ! J'ai des noms ! se mit à répéter Rigsby d'une voix aiguë et tremblante.

– Je regrette, le processus de déplacement a été lancé.

– Mais je peux donner des noms !

– Seuls les éléments d'une totale et immédiate coopération dans la lutte du gouvernement contre les crimes informatiques peuvent bénéficier du protocole G-Kayes.

– Mais je coopère ! Je coopère putain ! Je veux coopérer !

– … »

Connor l'observa un moment, le visage enfin dénué de toute expression.

« Êtes-vous réellement en mesure de fournir des informations pertinentes sur les criminels ayant altéré l'intégrité logicielle des androïdes QB-1000, …

– Oui-oui-oui-oui ! coupa-t-il en sentant Connor prêt à perdre son temps à citer un par un chaque matricule. Je peux ! »

Connor le fixa sans rien dire, immobile, l'air complètement neutre, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins inquiétant.

« Je détecte une très basse probabilité de mensonge.

– Je mens pas !

– Je ne dispose pas de l'autorité pouvant vous rendre éligible au protocole G-Kayes. Le protocole de déplacement ayant été lancé, il n'y a aucune garantie pour que votre coopérativité annule le processus.

– Mais…

– Êtes-vous conscient que si les informations ne sont pas pertinentes, vous ne bénéficierez en aucun cas du protocole G-Kayes ?

– Écoute-moi ! Tais-toi un peu et écoute-moi ! On forme un groupe ! Enfin "on", je forme rien du tout, je suis pas programmeur, ceux qui sont pas programmeurs on leur dit pas tout… mais je sais des choses ! C'est Manners qui m'a mis dans le coup, il était déjà mouillé dans cette histoire quand on s'est revu pour la première fois depuis le lycée, quand on s'est mis à parler androïdes, on s'est compris, il m'a mis au parfum… y'a des développeurs qui se cherchent des androïdes pour travailler dessus, ils veulent les reprogrammer pour leur faire faire ce qu'ils veulent. Quand ils trouvent des types comme nous prêts à la fermer et leur prêter des androïdes pour expérimenter dessus, ils font des tests de temps à autre… »

Rigsby resta quelques secondes essoufflé, perdu dans tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Quel est le but de telles expérimentations, demanda Connor d'une voix mécanique.

– De quoi ? De… ça ?! Ben !… on… on est anti-androïdes. On essaye…

– Vous n'en savez rien ?

– Non ! Si ! On-on est tous d'accord qu'on déteste toutes ces machines, les programmeurs vont se servir de ça pour montrer qu'elles sont pas fiables et peut-être obtenir des trucs avec ça, je sais pas faire des casses, des dégradations…

– Vous les détestez ?

– Ouais…

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi M. Manners utilise douze androïdes pour son commerce, demanda Connor d'une voix atone.

– Mais Manners c'est pas pareil, Manners s'est fait connaître sur internet, il a des sponsors et ils le tannaient pour qu'il prenne des androïdes ! Les sponsors les lui ont même fourni ! Manners aurait pas pu faire autrement pour lancer son affaire. Et d'un autre côté qui va penser qu'il est anti-androïde quand il en a plein chez lui ?! »

Connor resta imperturbable, le visage de Rigsby devint plus désespéré encore. Quant à Hank et Jeffrey, ils se tenaient le menton en penchant doucement la tête en avant, assimilant les informations dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Vous avez dit "j'ai des noms".

– Ouais, voilà !

– Quels sont-ils ?

– … Mais… Mais Manners !…

– M. Manners est actuellement en garde à vue pour agression sur agent, possession et utilisation d'androïde trafiqué.

– Hein ?!

– Avez-vous des informations pertinentes, M. Rigsby ? »

Rigsby, les yeux brillants, se tassa un peu plus contre la porte. Connor ne cligna même pas des siens.

« Avez-vous vu un de ces programmeurs, ou retenu son nom ? »

Rigsby était au bout du rouleau. Il mit du temps avant de répondre : « Il… il devait passer quand j'étais pas là… les programmeurs préfèrent venir aux androïdes plutôt que l'inverse, pour qu'on sache pas où ils vivent, où ils bossent… mais je devais pas le rencontrer… c'est Manners qui me faisait passer les informations… »

Autrement dit, il n'avait rien.

« … Pourquoi le QB-1000 se comportait-il de cette façon ?

– J'en sais rien !… » larmoyait-il.

Vraiment rien.

« Et les autres androïdes ?

– J-J'ai déconné ! J'ai… ça m'a fait chier quand… »

A force de le voir regarder ailleurs, Connor et les autres furent forcés de comprendre que Rigsby avait détesté voir le RK gérer la situation lui-même, et les policiers le laissant faire, laissant une machine les remplacer sur le terrain.

Connor le regarda encore un moment, avant de se décaler et pointer lentement la chaise où Manners était resté assis un peu plus tôt :

« Asseyez-vous. »

La mort dans l'âme, regardant la chaise d'un air où le désespoir se battait contre l'incertitude, Manners traîna les pieds jusqu'à celle-ci et s'y assit. Connor baissa le bras, puis seulement après se décida à produire un vrai sourire, celui qu'il offrait d'habitude.

« Merci de votre coopération. »

Et enfin, il le quitta des yeux. Il mit la main sur le panneau de contrôle qui ouvrit la porte avant de se refermer derrière lui. Manners était aussi réactif que s'il avait déjà quitté son propre corps.

Hank était déjà dehors :

« Alors toi, j'arrive pas à- »

Jeffrey lui couvrit la bouche et lui passa devant.

« "Alpha Zêta zéro six quatre", Connor.

– A l'écoute.

– Je veux que tu effaces tout ça de ta mémoire. Mais avant ; tu vas mettre par écrit toutes les révélations pertinentes de Rigsby en retirant ce qui peut les rendre inéligibles comme pièce à conviction. Par "écrit", j'entends que tu vas prendre un _stylo_ et une _feuille_ , et que je la rendrai valide en l'approuvant avec ma signature et celle de Hank. Un problème technique est survenu dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le reste concerne la police. Exécution.

– Entendu. »

Connor se dirigea vers son bureau, sous le regard médusé de Hank et l'air dubitatif de Chris que Jeffrey pointa du doigt :

« Et toi, tu n'étais même pas là.

– Bon, ben je me téléporte à mon bureau, haussa-t-il les épaules, dans lesquelles Jeffrey mit une tape paternelle.

– Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?! s'impatienta Hank.

– En vrai, Hank, t'aurais vraiment dû lire ce foutu mémo-mode-d'emploi.

– Explique !

– Les gars de Cyberlife ont fait tout un formulaire sur des espèces commandes administrateur. En gros ça te permet de donner des indications rapides, précises et spéciales au… à Connor, roula-t-il des yeux en réalisant qu'il n'était plus habitué à dire RK. Notamment l'effacement de sa mémoire. Mais comme ce sont des commandes vocales ultra sécurisées, chaque code change à chaque utilisation. Ça devrait te servir ! T'arrête pas de te plaindre qu'il t'écoute jamais… »

Jeffrey reprit la direction de son bureau, Hank resta un moment planté là, réfléchissant.  
Bon, il n'était pas très fan du procédé mais l'idée devait être considérée. Et puis le fait que Jeffrey s'en soit servit avant lui le vexait un peu. Regardant Connor écrire ses lignes sur une feuille d'imprimante, il sortit son portable qui vibrait. Un message de Cyberlife l'informait qu'un usage avait été fait du "code machin-chose", et qu'un nouveau mot de passe lui serait communiqué sous peu par le système de messagerie sécurisée de la police.

Hank alla lire par dessus l'épaule de Connor et fût obligé de constater qu'il se débrouillait très bien pour dépouiller tout le témoignage de Manners de ce qu'il avait de compromettant, rien ne transparaissait dans la façon qu'ils avaient eu de lui extorquer les informations. Cette méthode était clairement hors limites, mais la situation était devenue vraiment critique. Le terrorisme ne se limiterait pas à quelques bombes, les piratages pouvaient faire bien pire.

Connor se leva et apporta le résumé à Fowler qui leva la tête de son bureau en lâchant un « Déjà ? » que Hank n'eût aucun mal à lire sur ses lèvres. Il le signa, le tamponna, sortit, le donna à signer à Hank et repartit avec les deux derrière lui vers le couloir des salles d'interrogatoire et des cellules : « Maintenant j'ai envie de voir Manners. »

Hank s'arrêta et fit un geste pour intimer à Connor de ne pas aller plus loin : ils virent Fowler approcher juste assez pour que sa voix passe aisément à travers le système automatique d'interphone, légèrement penché sur le côté, subtilement ; il agissait exactement comme s'il avait pu laisser une main sur la poignée d'une porte pour la refermer derrière lui aussitôt qu'il aurait fini :

« Manners ? C'est bon, on a trouvé ton pote Rigsby, il t'a balancé. Bref, tu vas être transféré d'ici vingt minutes alors t'endors pas.

– Quoi ? »

Fowler était déjà reparti, il retomba sur le binôme et voyant Connor : « Ah ben t'es là toi ! Bon ben s'il commence à donner des signes de faiblesse, n'hésite pas, laisse-le tout te déballer. Sois malin.

– Pourquoi tu mises tout sur Connor, d'un coup ? questionna Hank.

– T'es con, personne n'a jamais vu un androïde mentir sauf avec des stratagèmes débiles, les suspects imaginent pas une seule seconde qu'un androïde _policier_ puisse faire ce genre de bluff ! Faut en profiter tant qu'il y a un vide juridique. »

Ils laissèrent Connor en attente. Hank envisageait très sérieusement de rentrer chez lui, malgré l'heure preste, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alice et peut-être demander à Markus de faire fonctionner le bouche-à-oreille pour accélérer son enquête. Après tout, ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre cette histoire d'androïdes aux codes trafiqués. Mais il ne pouvait pas filer tout de suite hors du bureau… Hank se fit violence pour rédiger quelques rapports en attendant que Connor ne revienne avec d'éventuelles informations de la part de Manners, et il passa justement devant lui deux minutes plus tard pour l'informer : « Manners a demandé un avocat », avant d'aller porter la nouvelle au Capitaine.

C'était à prévoir de la part d'un type aussi résilient. Ils n'avançaient décidément pas très vite. Hank laissa Connor s'asseoir à son bureau pour relier ses propres points pendant que lui préparait quelques directives à des officiers sous ses ordres pour faire vérifier toutes les allées et venues suspectes au lycée John Stack, dans l'espoir d'y trouver le ou les programmeurs impliqués dans l'affaire.

Le téléphone sonna. Au lieu d'un "Lieutenant Anderson, police de Detroit", Hank lâcha un très coutumier : « Quoi ?

– _Vous êtes le lieu… le Lieutenant Anderson ?_ fit une voix de garçon à l'intonation étrange, un peu forcée.

– Ouais.

– _Ok. On a vot' chien._

– Quoi ?

– _Vot' chien ! On a vot' clébard ! Alors si vous voulez le récupérer en un seul morceau, vous faites c'qu'on vous dit ! Ok ?_

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu-

– _Bouclez-là ! Mettez cinq mille balles dans un sac de sport, et allez jusqu'au parc près du pont d'Ambassadeur, les autres consignes sont collées sous un banc. Et magnez-vous !_ »

Tonalité.

Hank regarda le combiné avec une expression de confusion et de contrariété, un peu comme si un string venait de tomber dessus. Il regarda dans l'open-space. « Judith !… Elle est pas là Judith ?

– Hm… réfléchit Chris… ah, non, c'est vrai, elle est sur une affaire de braquage de fourgon, mais ça fait un moment maintenant, elle devrait plus tarder.

– Ah… Dis, Chris ? Tu sais localiser un appel ?

– Sur ton fixe ?

– Ouais.

– Bouge pas… »

Chris le rejoignit et fit quelques commandes sur son ordinateur. « Le dernier appel entrant ?

– C'est ça…

– Nan, l'appel a été trop court, désolé. C'était quoi ?

– Mon chien.

– Ton chien t'a appelé ? sourit Chris en imaginant par quel hasard Sumo aurait put mâchouiller les bons boutons.

– Nan, c'était _pour_ mon chien.

– Ah merde, il est chez le véto ?

– Nan… » soupira Hank, agacé par son insistance. Voyant que Chris ne partait pas, il avoua : « Je viens d'entendre un petit merdeux m'en demander cinq mille balles. »

Chris cligna des yeux.

« … quelqu'un a enlevé ton chien ?

– Putain mais vas-y, dis-le plus fort ! » râla Hank en sourdine tout en balayant l'open-space du regard, mais malgré le monde, ou plutôt grâce à cela, les gens n'avaient pas vraiment entendu.

Par contre Connor s'était levé.

« Chut ! » ordonna Hank immédiatement, l'air furieux. Alors Connor s'approcha, contournant leurs deux bureaux pour les rejoindre et ne pas avoir à lever la voix.

« Sumo a été enlevé ? »

Hank soupira, baissa la tête, la releva et répondit « oui » en le foudroyant du regard. « C'est personnel, arrêtez de vous en mêler.

– C'est sérieux, Lieutenant, continua Connor. C'est une pratique plus répandue qu'il n'y paraît. Certains chiens ne sont parfois jamais retrouvés.

– Arrête de me mettre la pression, là, merde ! Je vais me débrouiller.

– En payant ? Est-ce vraiment dans vos moyens ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hank cracha presque un juron en voyant Judith. Si elle l'apprenait !

« Le Lieu-

– La ferme Connor. Il se passe rien du tout, ça me regarde, point.

– Euh, Hank ? hésita Chris.

– Quoi ?!

– J'ai oublié un truc. Dès qu'on trace des appels, le capitaine peut le vérifier. Vu la tête qu'il fait, je crois qu'il ré-écoute la conversation.

– Non c'est pas vrai ?!

– Désolé…

– T'aurais pas pu prévenir avant ?!

– Mais il se passe quoi ? répéta Judith. Connor, y'a quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. » s'excusa-t-il.

Soudain, Fowler sortit de son bureau.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Lâchez tout ! On a une urgence ! »

Hank prit sa tête entre les mains.

### ### ###

En moins d'une minute, tout l'open-space avait basculé dans un état de branle-bas de combat que personne n'aurait pu comprendre sans connaître l'ancienne réputation d'Anderson ainsi que celle de Fowler, et sans oublier par dessus tout leur échec encore tout récent lors des recherches lancées après l'enlèvement de leur très cher Lieutenant. La moitié des officiers présents avaient donc immédiatement passé des appels pour demander des renforts.

Après avoir échoué à localiser l'origine de l'appel du ravisseur par des moyens conventionnels : l'équipe de policiers avaient laissé sa chance à Connor qui, à force de réécouter l'enregistrement sous toutes les fréquences, avait réussi à isoler des sons particuliers dans le bruit de fond, jusqu'à pouvoir déterminer la position exacte d'où l'appel avait eu lieu.

C'est ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de policiers s'était déployée autour d'un chantier de construction, à l'abandon depuis une espèce de litige dont plus personne n'avait mémoire, ne laissant plus qu'un bâtiment grand et propre de brique grise et de trous en forme de fenêtres.

À un moment, un policier avec des jumelles avait pu confirmer la présence d'au moins un être humain et certifiait avoir vu la queue d'un chien dépasser, s'agitant de façon très canine, avant de disparaître tous ensemble dans un recoin pour ne plus en revenir.

Jeffrey avait lancé les négociations-revendications avec le mégaphone.

« Et t'as pas _du tout_ l'impression d'en faire trop ? râlait Hank dont l'accablement semblait se dessiner sous forme de cernes sous ses yeux.

– Non. JE RÉPÈTE, POLICE DE DETROIT… »

Hank s'éloigna pour le bien de ses tympans, laissant Judith lui glisser à l'oreille : « Tu sais, je pense que le Capitaine veut vraiment se rattraper par rapport à la fois où c'est Connor qui t'a retrouvé…

– Mais c'est débile, ça.

– C'est pas débile, c'est de l'amitié. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un ami ? sourit-elle.

– Ju', ça m'emmerde vraiment qu'on en fasse autant alors que c'est sûrement juste une paire de jeunes qui a crû avoir l'idée du siècle. Regarde, on est tout un régiment et je suis pas sûr qu'il y en aie plus d'un à l'intérieur, la seule bonne idée qu'il ait eue c'était d'appeler avec un numéro masqué, et encore, cet abruti n'a pas modifié sa voix. Avec les outils qu'on a maintenant dans un camp comme dans l'autre, c'est forcément un petit crétin. Si on le fait paniquer, on n'en tirera rien de bon.

– Ou peut-être que s'il se pisse un peu dessus, ça lui passera un peu l'envie de refaire une connerie pareille ? proposa Judith.

– Hm… ce serait ça de pris, admit Hank. Mais je veux pas qu'il panique et qu'il fasse dans la surenchère. Et je veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Sumo. »

Hank comptait ses respirations et se concentrait dessus pour empêcher sa gorge de se serrer. Jusque-là il avait toujours pu considérer Sumo pour ce qu'il était : un gros chien idiot et affectueux. Mais maintenant qu'il était mis en danger, il n'arrivait plus à oublier que Sumo était aussi le vestige vivant d'une époque révolue de bonheur, un vestige encore tangible, une preuve d'un passé et d'espoirs qui étaient lointains désormais, mais pour lequel il avait encore envie de se battre un peu.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'on lui prenne Sumo. Il n'imaginait pas rentrer chez lui et trouver tous les soirs une maison vide. Il ne le supporterait pas.

En tout cas, Jeffrey s'en donnait visiblement à cœur joie et il en allait de même pour tous les policiers présents. Aucun doute : tout le monde voulait sa revanche sur l'enlèvement de Hank en mettant les bouchées doubles pour son toutou. Tous des dingues.  
Il ne manquait que le barbecue.

En attendant, aucune nouvelle de la part du ou des ravisseurs. Jeffrey ayant fini de faire joujou avec le mégaphone ; Hank en profita pour le prévenir qu'il comptait entrer lui-même récupérer son chien.

« T'es malade ! De nos jours ils impriment leurs armes en 3D ces cons, t'entrera jamais, tu peux courir (« ne me tente pas ! ») Laisse la brigade anti-gang s'en charger.

– Mais t'es pas un peu malade, toi ?! Rien que ça ?! Des gars armés jusqu'aux dents pour trois ou quatre pisseux grand max ?!

– Ne remets pas en question mon autorité, Hank !

– Bah tiens j'vais m'gêner ! Arrête plutôt tes conneries avant que tout le monde te prenne pour un taré ! Regarde le nombre de gens que t'as attirés ! »

Car oui, le déploiement n'avait pas fait qu'ameuter tout le quartier. Une masse non négligeable de citadins comptait bien suivre toute l'affaire.

« Hank, je t'interdis d'entrer.

– Ok, abandonna-t-il. Connor ?

– Oui Lieutenant ?

– Ah non ! Ah non je t'interdis ! pesta Jeffrey comme si ce n'était pas du jeu.

– Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est encore mon chien je te rappelle ! Connor, écoute. Tu as carte blanche.

– Carte blanche ?

– Pour récupérer Sumo. Seulement dis-toi que Sumo doit être en un seul morceau quoi qu'il arrive. Évite de nous faire un carnage là-dedans.

– Très bien.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, Hank !…

– C'est _mon_ chien bon sang ! » continuèrent-ils de se disputer tandis que Connor avançait dans le no man's land entre les troupes invraisemblablement équipées et le bâtiment gris de quatre étages. Une fois au milieu du chemin, Connor parla d'une voix forte, pour être sûr d'être entendu jusqu'au cœur du bâtiment :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife. »

Hank lâcha un discret et bref petit soupir, amusé. Cette phrase… elle était répétitive, pourtant Connor ne la balançait pas suffisamment radotée, Hank n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la trouver agaçante. Et il la trouvait assez ironique, désormais.

Il trouvait Connor trop… personnifié, pour pouvoir se présenter comme un objet sans que ça ait l'air forcé.

« Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. Vous êtes au milieu du bâtiment, au quatrième étage avec Sumo : le chien que vous avez enlevé et pour lequel vous demandez cinq mille dollars de rançon. »

Cette fois Hank ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Connor balance ces informations à qui voulait les entendre, merde.

« Je sais que vous avez entre quatorze et dix-huit ans et que vous êtes au moins deux à faire partie de ce délit. Vous êtes cernés par plus d'une trentaine d'agents. On m'envoie pour négocier avec vous. »

Connor se tût un instant.

« Je ne compte pas négocier avec vous. Je compte récupérer Sumo. »

Connor se remit à marcher, sous les airs de plus en plus intrigués de toute l'assistance alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée, sans empressement. À partir de là, Hank observa et écouta avec attention, jusqu'à faire tonner un « vos gueules ! » pour obtenir le silence.

Presque tout le monde écoutait, autant que possible, regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté tout le matériel comme des lunettes à vision thermique, par exemple. Hank visualisa le pas lent de Connor dans les escaliers pour estimer le temps qu'il mettrait à monter jusqu'au quatrième, en espérant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas entre-temps pour observer il ne saurait quelle curieuse plume de poulet qui traînerait là.

Mais Connor arriva dans ses estimations et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hank cru entendre quelques bruits, malgré la distance et l'effet d'écho dans le petit immeuble. Il entendit ensuite quelques vagues syllabes d'une voix qui n'était pas celle de Connor, et à aucun moment il n'y eu de détonation.

Au bout d'un moment, il reconnu des sons de protestations pendant de longues secondes et comprit que Connor descendait les escaliers avec deux adolescents. Et lorsque le bruit fit penser qu'il était sur le point de sortir, ce fut d'abord Sumo qui apparût, trottant d'un bon pas en regardant autour de lui.

Juste derrière apparût ensuite Connor, tenant deux adolescents d'une seule main en leur pinçant chacun une oreille.

Judith se mit à bégayer volontairement, avec un grand sourire :

« Où-où-où-où-où est-ce qu'il a appris à négocier ? »

Elle arracha un rire de cinéphile à Hank, qui sortit de la ligne d'encerclement et posa les mains sur les genoux, les yeux braqués vers son chien.

« Qui c'est le bon garçon ?! »

Sumo s'agita : il trouva presque immédiatement son maître du regard et s'immobilisa, la queue s'agitant à toute vitesse.

« C'est qui le bon garçon ?! » répéta Hank encore plus fort. Sumo se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à jeter ses pattes avant et sa grosse langue sur son "pôpa-d'amour", comme l'appelait Judith.

Le public applaudit, donc les policiers ne se privèrent pas pour faire de même, laissant même les civils filmer avec leurs téléphones de là où ils se tenaient. Pendant ce temps, Connor rendit obligeamment les jeunes délinquants à Fowler qui se chargea de les faire menotter et installer dans une des voitures. Il rejoignit ensuite docilement Hank mais avant d'arriver à son niveau, Sumo le repéra et lui sauta dessus avec un tel entrain que Connor bascula en arrière et tomba avec bruit contre une portière de voiture de police, qui lui évita au moins de finir par terre. Après un moment de concertation avec lui-même, pendant lequel Sumo lui léchait le visage, Connor consenti à lui caresser la tête.

### ### ###

Prostré dans un coin sombre, replié sur lui-même, assis sur un rebord, les chevilles dans le vide, les mains sur la tête, Markus était dans un tel état de renfermement qu'il réussi à ne percevoir ni l'arrivée de Sumo, ni l'approche du Lieutenant, après que le policier eût discuté avec Kara, Alice, Luther, et même North et Jessica.

« Ben alors ? Pourquoi tu restes ici ?

– … »

Hank s'assit à ses côtés.

« … North m'a tout raconté. »

Markus n'émit aucune réaction, tout d'abord. Après tout il était _déjà_ déprimé par ce qu'il s'était passé lors du braquage du fourgon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait empirer son humeur. Mais au bout d'un moment, à force de laisser l'information ricocher dans son esprit, il lui vint autre chose à penser :

« … Lieutenant…

– Ouais ?

– Lieutenant, s'éveilla-t-il soudain, est-ce que vous avez été mis sur cette affaire ?

– Non-non, t'inquiète pas. En y réfléchissant je suis même à peu près sûr de qui est dessus en ce moment. Une collègue à moi. Et si elle avait eu le moindre doute, elle m'en aurait parlé, mais elle n'a rien dit pour l'instant.

– … je vois. »

Markus se laissa progressivement reprendre par sa torpeur, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Hank.

« C'était pas ta faute…

– Vous ne voulez pas juste… me laisser… y penser un moment ?… S'il vous était arrivé la même chose. Si des otages avaient péri à cause d'une erreur. Vous le prendriez bien ?

– Non.

– …

– J'avais dans l'idée de te demander une faveur mais quand je t'ai vu là-haut, que North m'a expliqué la situation, j'ai pris les devants et… bref, je me contente de te mettre au courant : j'ai eu d'autres ré-encodés sur les bras aujourd'hui. Comme ça a l'air de plus en plus sérieux, j'ai dit à North et aux autres de faire passer le mot jusqu'à ce que le bouche-à-oreille donne quelque chose.

– Vous voulez qu'on enquête pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

– Non-non ! Surtout pas ! Restez en dehors, ne prenez aucun risque ! Simplement, quand vous croisez un copain… demandez-lui s'il sait des choses. Et faites remonter l'info.

– Hm…

– …

– … est-ce que Connor a… changé ? » demanda Markus, dans un grand effort de curiosité. Le visage de Hank se tordit dans une moue pensive. « Changé… Connor n'est jamais vraiment… fixe. Tu vois ?

– …

– Mais… je sais pas. C'est sûrement moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il apprend. »

Markus restait silencieux. Hank espérait que ses paroles arrivent à se distiller dans son esprit comme une liqueur apaisante. Enfin, quand il avait des choses plaisantes à raconter, au moins ;

« Après, mon chef m'a fait une mauvaise surprise. Y se trouve que Connor était livré avec des mémos que j'ai jamais lus, lui si, et il en a profité pour lui faire faire des choses sans que Connor n'aie la moindre chance de discuter.

– …comment ça ?

– Bon, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais saches que Connor passe la moitié de son temps à discuter mes ordres. C'est très agaçant, mais ça fait partie du personnage. Il me remet en question parce qu'il a… bon, faut l'admettre, il a des compétences ou des fois des infos que j'ai pas. On n'a pas les mêmes yeux, tout ça… Donc forcément quand je dis quelque chose il le prend pas pour argent comptant. C'est tout l'intérêt d'un RK, j'imagine. Mais il y a une, voire plusieurs commandes vocales qui le mettent en pause, après ça t'as juste à donner des instructions comme à une machine standard et il obéit.

– …. comme une machine ?…

– Comme une machine. Il n'a plus… déjà qu'il a pas beaucoup de gestuelle… il devient… robotique. » grimaça Hank en trouvant cela ridicule.

Ses souvenirs défilèrent.

Un Connor qui faisait demi-tour d'un mouvement presque militaire.  
Un autre Connor qui s'appuyait presque nonchalamment sur la table près de chez Gary.  
Un Connor qui tapait son rapport en ayant la même allure que sa propre chaise.  
Un autre Connor qui lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Ouais… Connor n'était pas très régulier, en fait. Et peut-être aussi – non, très certainement qu'il _progressait_ , en ce sens, depuis que Hank – et peut-être Judith – acceptait l'idée de le faire ressembler à un collègue plutôt qu'à une machine.

C'était sa plus grande incompréhension, songeait Hank. Comment Hank en était-il arrivé à ce stade ? Il se revendiquait anti-androïde de la première heure et n'avait jamais cessé de les détester. Il s'était _presque_ habitué à les voir, comme des nuisances avec lesquelles on compose au quotidien, en râlant quelques fois par semaine ou par mois qu'on espère un jour béni les voir disparaître, sans y croire.

Il aurait dû traiter Connor comme la dernière des machines à café, ne l'utiliser que pour des futilités absurdes et imposer ses méthodes personnelles, malgré les ordres d'en-haut. Il aurait dû repousser toute tentative d'imiter une relation sociale avec lui. Garder Connor bien à sa place.

Et pourtant voilà qu'il reprenait Connor à chaque fois qu'il se comportait comme un âne, pour en faire un meilleur enquêteur, le grondant à chaque manque de second degré… l'exact opposé, le contraire le plus précis possible de la façon dont aurait dû traîter cette "parodie d'être humain". En toute logique.

De quoi ils parlaient, déjà ?

« Le vrai truc qui m'a emmerdé, c'est que j'avais pas prévu que… j'aurais dû le prévoir, en fait. Ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand.

– Quoi donc ?

– La commande que mon supérieur a utilisée, il s'en est pas juste servi pour faire un dépôt écrit à Connor, il lui a ordonné de s'effacer lui-même la mémoire.

– Qu… »

Hank réalisa que Markus était en train de s'étouffer dessus.

« Non-non, pas toute la mémoire ! Juste sur cinq minutes… »

Markus étouffait donc, mais ne mourut pas, fort heureusement.

« … effacé la mémoire ? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?!

– Oui, je sais, c'est dangereux…

– Lieutenant, vous savez très bien qu'ils – je veux dire Cyberlife peut le corriger n'importe quand ! Lui télécharger des mises à jour pour mieux le contrôler et le restreindre ! Il est certainement l'androïde le mieux contrôlé de toute l'entreprise !

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

– Vous devez tenir tête !

– Quoi ?

– S'il y a bien une personne qui peut monter le ton ici sans que ça étonne les gens outre mesure c'est bien vous ! Vous vous en vantez presque ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils le retouchent ! Et il ne faut surtout pas, en aucun cas, qu'ils le réinitialisent, vous comprenez ?!

– Markus, calme-toi… »

Markus se serait presque levé, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Il avait l'air horriblement inquiet.

« Vous devez vous opposer ! Connor ne peut pas le faire à votre place, si vous voulez qu'il ai la moindre chance de se réveiller, vous _devez_ le protéger ! Il n'y que _vous_ qui puissiez faire ça !

– Je sais…

– S'il est réinitialisé, ne serait-ce qu' _une seule fois_ , c'est terminé !…

– Je sais Markus ! Calme-toi ! Respire et calme-toi !… »

Markus commença à prendre la mesure de son état d'agitation. Rien qu'il ne puisse supporter, certes le fiasco de leur expédition lui avait mis un coup et le rendait beaucoup plus vulnérable au stress, mais rien de sérieux. À part le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de la façon dont il s'était exprimé. Tout son langage non-verbal avait eu de quoi inquiéter. Il soupira, se détendit, se reposa, déprimé. Ou juste fatigué. Il ne savait même plus.

« Comment ça a pu arriver ?… radota-t-il.

– J'ai rien vu venir, admit Hank.

– … alors comment vous allez faire, maintenant ?

– Je trouverai.

– …

– T'inquiète, Markus, y'a _toujours_ une voie détournée. Toujours. »

Hank hésita à lui mettre la main sur l'épaule et finalement se retint. Les androïdes n'étaient pas comme les humains. Mieux valait qu'ils se réservent ce genre de gestes, selon lui. Il se releva, récupéra Sumo – au grand dam de Rupert – et repartit.

* * *

Voilà, terminé ! Je tiens à dire, pour celles et ceux que ça turlupineraient, que le gars s'appelle Rigsby parce que j'avais clairement pas d'idée et que – allez savoir pourquoi – c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu et oui ça vient de Mentalist. Ne cherchez aucune logique j'avais besoin d'un nom. Et je n'ai rien contre Rigsby, il était attachant.

Ah et les accords ERJAS : alors j'ai voulu faire de l'humour en appelant le faux accord Schrödinger mais c'était un peu trop gros alors j'ai vu le nom entier de ce scientifique qui est Erwin Rudolf Josef Alexander Schrödinger et j'en ai fait un anagramme hihihi houhouhou qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate. Pourquoi cette ref ? Bah le chat de Schrödinger n'est ni mort ni vivant, un peu comme les androïdes toussa bref c'est un peu con mais c'était marrant et comme ça j'ai trouvé un chouette acronyme à mon accord fictif huhuhu hahaha. Oh et le protocole G-Kayes c'est pour Gary Kayes, le gars qui fait les meilleur burger de Detroit dans son food truck. Ouais, Connor prend des trucs au pif et il s'amuse avec.


	26. Updète

Et voilà, j'ai encore débordé d'une semaine… c'est dur de concilier le boulot et la fanfic : je peux pas faire la fanfic en journée et en fin de journée : le temps qui précède le repas je suis claquée, le dîner prend trop de temps et après faut que je me lave (bonjour canicule), prépare quelques trucs et m'affale un peu comme une merde je chille et hop il est minuit et c'est l'heure où je devrais être couchée.

Oui je pourrais m'arranger dans le train mais emmener mon pc c'est risquer d'abimer ce beau bébé, le train c'est pas pratique et le transport d'un sac supplémentaire en canicule, non.

Par contre ma console passe très bien. J'ai totalement renoué avec Hyrule Warriors !

Préparez-vous, comme vous pouvez le deviner, l'intro n'est ni une tranche de vie ni ce à quoi vous avez l'habitude, heh. Au pire allez vous rafraîchir la mémoire avec le dernier chapitre si vous êtes largués mais normalement ça va.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : "Updète"**

* * *

» OMG OMG C LUI ?

» HAHAHA ce vieuuuux ! On dirait mon grand-père ! Mais en vieux ! MDR

» Vous êtes tous des tapettes

» Oooooooh c'est trop mignon !

» J'en connais qui vont s'amuser en garde à vue !

» Noooooon C'est un flic ?! C'est trop épique genre tt le commissariat est sorti pour récupérer Sumo ?!

» Bataille de léchouille aaww

» Qqun sait c koi l'andoïde qui ramène sumo ?

» Sa pu le fake

» tg

» trop mignon sumo trop bo l'androïde

» kommen il est vieuuuuu

» Je pige pas qui c'est, on dirait que c'est un type spécial mais ça me dit rien. C'est un vétéran de guerre ?

» Non non non les gars vous pigez pas, c'est un lieutenant hyper connu, on en parlait énormément c'est lui en grande partie qui a mis un gros coup de frein aux cartels de la drogue sur Detroit, genre la grosse épuration ! C'est allé tellement loin qu'il fallait menacer les journaux pour les empêcher de trop en parler parce qu'avec les cartels ça rigole pas niveau représailles, c pour ça que normalement les identités des escouades sont protégées, mais son nom commençait à fuiter et tout, ils avaient peur que ça se sache trop et que les criminels encore dehors réplique, apparemment ils l'ont retiré de la brigade des stup pour ça, pour sa protection

» Waw genre le mec totalement victime de son succès ! mdr

» lol ouais

» j'adore encore plus sa voix

» il fait clodo

» tg

### ### ###

« Ah, Connor ? »

Il se retourne. Il ne connaît pas cet officier... Roy Chambers.

« Oui ?

– Ça t'ennuie d'amener ça à Hank tout de suite ? Il est encore chez lui ce matin. Fais vite.

– Très bien. »

Alors que Connor se saisissait des feuilles agrafées, la tape dans le dos que lui administra le policier le surprit. On ne radote pas sur le fait que Connor ne ressentait pas d'émotions, mais en toute franchise, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les policiers du département ne le calculaient pas, d'ordinaire.

La formulation n'était pas anodine non plus. "Ça t'ennuie de" ? Sans doute encore une fois le problème de l'anthropomorphisme extrême du RK : au moment où on croisait son regard, il pouvait être difficile, même aux meilleurs, de faire réellement preuve de détachement.

Connor nota tout de même cela comme une amélioration : il y avait au moins un officier de plus qui ne répugnait pas totalement à lui parler. Certes, il ne travaillerait jamais vraiment avec eux, les bornes de la mission instruite par Cyberlife étaient on ne peut plus claires, mais…

… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument clair à fournir : ses codes pouvaient le calculer mais il savait qu'il lui serait beaucoup plus fastidieux de l'exprimer en anglais. Ceci dit : il en était certain : l'amélioration de son intégration au sein du Département ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose.

Il repartit donc du commissariat comme il était venu, ayant à peine passé une minute à l'intérieur et fit revenir son taxi. La machine autonome l'amena promptement au domicile du Lieutenant grâce à la faible circulation. Il était encore tôt.

Il sonna une première fois et attendit. Aurait-il à laisser son doigt sur la sonnette une bonne dizaine de secondes, comme l'autre fois, espérant faire se réveiller le Lieutenant, ou aurait-il encore à passer par la fenêtre ? En tendant l'oreille, il reconnu les bruits d'un être humain à l'intérieur et les grommellements typiques de son partenaire.

« Oui quoi !…Quoi ?!

– Bonjour Lieutenant.

– Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? T'es pas au poste ?

– L'officier Roy Chambers m'envoie vous donner ceci. »

Hank baissa la tête et attrapa les papiers, plissant les yeux. Il avait la petite mine des gens qui n'avaient pas fini leur matinée, mais l'air vif d'un homme tout à fait réveillé, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait habillé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

– Je l'ignore.

– C'est complètement con, il pouvait attendre que j'arrive… » songea Hank en se tournant vers l'intérieur, marchant d'un pas très lent dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles.

« Vous êtes matinal, aujourd'hui, fit observer Connor en le suivant, prévoyant de fermer derrière eux.

– … hm… hein ? Ah, ouais, non. Je voulais juste voir si Sumo voulait être promené ce matin avant que j'aille bosser, j'avais peur que son enlèvement lui ai foutu les jetons mais il s'obstine à dormir… »

Sans crier gare, ayant reconnu Connor à sa voix : Sumo avait d'abord levé la tête d'un seul coup, surpris, avant de bondir hors de sa couchette et rencontrer Connor avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il le plaqua au mur. Hank se retourna sans paniquer, les sourcils hauts perchés, pour voir son chien debout sur les pattes arrière, les deux autres sur la veste de Connor, la langue bien pendue et la queue en ventilateur.

« Ben voyons. Ça va être à toi de le promener, si ça continue. » commenta Hank, nullement impressionné par la scène de rugby qui venait de se produire. De son côté, Connor faisait son possible pour ne pas se faire lécher le visage. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il écarta la grosse tête de Sumo et fini par le renvoyer les quatre pattes au sol, offrant un peu de son temps au chien pendant que Hank vérifiait ses papiers.

« J'ai reçu de nouvelles instructions, ce matin, raconta-t-il à Hank.

– Ah bon ? De qui ? fit distraitement Hank en s'asseyant à sa table sans lâcher les papiers du regard, cherchant l'urgence qui pouvait bien se cacher entre les lignes.

– De Cyberlife.

– Du nouveau ?

– Pas sur l'enquête. Simplement que la mission de récupération de Sumo a attiré beaucoup de spectateurs. De nombreuses vidéos circulent à présent sur le net et elles ont été recoupées avec celle du terrain de sport du lycée John Stack.

– Ah bon, fit distraitement Hank, l'esprit toujours sur ses papiers.

– De fait, comme mon existence n'est plus du tout ignorée du grand public, il ne s'agit plus de faire preuve de discrétion mais de gérer l'image que je renvoie aux médias. »

Hank hocha mollement la tête, une main sur le menton, l'autre pinçant ses feuilles, concentré. Puis il laissa un peu tomber ses feuilles, plissant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Connor :

« Attend quoi ? »

Connor pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire compréhensif : « A quel moment avez-vous décroché ? »

Hank se fit à peu près tout réexpliquer.

« De fait, votre nom et celui de Sumo sont parfaitement associés au mien, j'espère que ça ne vous causera aucun ennui mais ce n'est pas tout à fait impossible.

– Pardon ? Attends à quel moment je… à quel moment moi et Sumo on… recommence pour voir ? Quel est le rapport ?

– Nutshare. »

Hank resta silencieux un moment. Des fils voulaient désespérément se toucher pour faire connexion, mais l'espèce d'appréhension qui le tenait depuis quelques secondes l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

« Nous sommes tous les trois clairement visibles sur la vidéo du sauvetage de Suma, et celui-ci est facilement identifiable, il porte le même collier que sur les photos nutshare.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre que Sumo soit sur internet ? C'est pas comme si c'était le kiki de la nouvelle Kardashian !

– Si j'en crois votre nombre de follower, votre identité intéresse beaucoup de monde, Lieutenant. »

Il ferma les paupières très fort avant de les rouvrir sans comprendre. Du moins, sans vouloir comprendre.

« Chaque photo que vous postiez était agrémentée d'une phrase, vous répondez de temps en temps aux commentaires et il semble que votre répartie aie beaucoup plut. Qui plus est, les échantillons de votre voix sur les photos rendent la même impression.

– Attends quelle voix ? J'ai jamais pris de vidéo !

– Pas les vidéos, les photos.

– Comment ça les photos ?! Y'a pas d'son sur une photo !

– Sur nutshare, si. »

Hank resta silencieux une bonne dizaine de seconde, s'affalant un peu sur sa chaîse, agacé. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette nouvelle mode à la con. Cette fois, Connor compris le message. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne le temps de mettre les points sur les i.

Il se fit tout d'abord prêter le téléphone de Hank et lui montra un des paramètres phares de Nutshare, que le Lieutenant n'avait pas du tout observé jusqu'alors : chaque photo postée était en fait accompagnée d'un court extrait vidéo qui reprenait le moment de la prise de la photo : les réflexions faites avant et après. Celles de Hank ne manquaient clairement pas de spontanéité.

Et c'était justement ce que le réseau social avait cherché à mettre en avant : l'authenticité. Sans les kilos de filtres, les photos, agrémentées de ces instants réels où les poses n'étaient pas parfaites, offraient ainsi ces petits bonus inestimables de quelques secondes qui capturaient parfois encore mieux l'instant présent : tout cela était supposé être la marque de fabrique du réseau social naissant : ramener les gens vers des images d'eux-mêmes plus proches de la réalité, et recréer un véritable sentiment de partage à travers la bienveillance. Quitte à ne jamais vraiment percer en tant que réseau social.

Bien que Hank ai failli à lui seul, selon Connor et ses statistiques, créer un effet boule de neige et transformant sans le vouloir le réseau social en un réseau d'amoureux des chiens. En tout cas le doute était encore permis.

Par ailleurs, les quelques rares influenceurs qui avaient tenté de s'y implanter en avance avaient été complètement mises à l'écart par les fans déjà inscrits, défendant farouchement leur droit à avoir au moins un réseau où se poser, où être eux-mêmes sans se faire rattraper par les apparences, les modes, les personnalités connues, tout. Juste un réseau avec des vrais gens, dans leur vraie vie.

« Bon… bon, accepta platement Hank, réalisant qu'il était plus ou moins une personnalité publique pour quelques centaines de gens. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

– Vous n'êtes plus tenu de garder pour vous le fait que vous travaillez avec un RK.

– Comme si ça m'aurait arrêté.

– Pour être exact : Cyberlife vous enjoint à ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais vous n'avez pas à nier quoi que ce soit…

– En gros si nutshare demande à voir mon androïde je leur montre mon androïde ?

– C'est vous qui voyez.

– Va prendre la pose avec Sumo.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ces petits crétins ont littéralement créé un hashtag TheRKWithTheDog et m'ont spammé avec depuis hier soir. Je vais quand même pas les décevoir maintenant.

– Finalement, vous vous êtes pris au jeu… taquina Connor alors que Sumo s'agitait justement pour récupérer son attention.

– Ecrase, lâcha Hank, manipulant l'interface sur l'écran de son téléphone. Va prendre la pose. Assume tes responsabilités maintenant. »

Sumo s'impatienta et leva à nouveau ses grosses pattes pour s'appuyer sur Connor qui cette fois le réceptionna enfin correctement, peut-être car le chien n'avait pas pu prendre d'élan pour lui bondir dessus cette fois. Il lui sourit naturellement, sans même réellement y penser, alors qu'il gérait tant bien que mal l'envie débordante de Sumo de lui lécher le visage.

« Allez Connor, on sourit pour la photo ! »

Connor tourna la tête, l'air moitié surpris (donc Anderson était sérieux ?), moitié enthousiaste (à croire qu'il aimait vraiment le chien) et en voyant que Hank le cadrait, il décocha le premier sourire qui lui vint de ses stocks, sans trop y réfléchir. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question. Et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de calculer ça si précisément.

Hank baissa un peu le téléphone, consterné par la capture qu'il venait de faire.

Comment était-il possible que cette photo soit à ce point réussie ?

Clignant des yeux, il la mit en ligne avec la mention « Vous le vouliez ? Le voilà » sobre, efficace et franche, comme souvent.

Comprenant donc enfin comment fonctionnait le système, il laissa Connor tenter d'expliquer à Sumo de ne pas le lécher (« Non. Non, Sumo. J'ai dit non. »), pendant que lui regardait l'extrait vidéo qui accompagnait sa photo. Il s'entendait dire à Connor "d'assumer ses responsabilités" avant de l'immortaliser en plein sourire.

Un franc sourire.

Juste après sa photo digne d'une publicité, il avait grommelé un « bordel de m… » mâchonné, que l'application avait automatiquement censurée par un bip (on n'arrêtait visiblement pas le progrès) et il devina aisément qu'un nombre non négligeable de photos de Sumo devaient avoir subi le même sort (peut-être pour ça que les gens l'adoraient et le followaient ? Le côté brut de décoffrage mais-pas-vraiment-grâce-à-la-censure-mes-cBIP ?) mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'interpellait donc il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la photo de son androïde, qui commençait à recevoir ses premières mentions et commentaires appréciateurs.

Ouais. Juste, comment, à cet instant précis, comment Connor s'était-il débrouillé pour être aussi photogénique ?!

### ### ###

Judith guettait toutes les entrées, assise à son bureau, fière de travailler au DPD. Espérant ne pas avoir à quitter son bureau de la journée, elle accumulait tranquillement les tâches administratives, rattrapant tout le retard accumulé expressément pour ce jour. Profitant de sa position pour surveiller les arrivants. Mais ils tardaient. Ils tardaient trop à son goût. Oui, Judith était un peu impatiente.

Puis elle reconnut la voix d'Anderson. AHA ! PAS TROP TÔT ! Oui bon un peu trop impatiente. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours mais ne croisa le regard de personne, tout le monde travaillait calmement, elle fit la même chose. Elle évita soigneusement de lever la tête pendant que la paire arrivait, mais ils traînaient tellement dans l'allée qu'elle finit par les guetter du coin de l'œil. Hank avait alpagué Roy qui passait par là pour lui poser des questions sur des papiers, Roy haussant les épaules.

« J'ai fait que transmettre, tu sais.

– Transmettre de la part de qui ?

– Un gars du service technique... »

Pendant ce temps Connor était devant la machine à café, à nouveau en train de remplir un gobelet pour Hank, qui chaque fois ne s'en rendait compte que lorsque Connor le déposait sur son bureau. Judith rongea son frein.

Hank insista auprès de Roy, laissant Connor rejoindre en premier leurs bureaux. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de ceux-ci, le café toujours dans la main.

Judith sourit. Elle le pouvait tant qu'il ne regardait pas de son côté. Il allait le faire, il allait le faire dans une seconde...

Connor amorça un mouvement. Judith baissa la tête et effaça toute expression de son visage, reprenant impeccablement son job. Même Connor fut obligé d'admettre qu'il doutait. Cette fois, Judith avait l'air réellement concentrée sur son travail, l'air fermée. D'ordinaire elle avait l'air un peu plus légère même lorsqu'elle travaillait sérieusement. De la fatigue, peut-être.

Mais il finit par entrevoir de nouveau cette étincelle dans son regard. Il prit le risque.

« Officier Moore ?

– Hm ?

– … »

Intérieurement, Connor laissa de côté l'habituelle répartie "avez-vous touché à mon bureau ?", "et pourquoi faire ?" "ce n'était pas nécessaire vous savez". Il était clair que l'Officier Moore se targuait d'avoir une relation familière avec lui.

« Ne faites pas l'innocente. »

Bien que serrant les lèvres, le sourire de Judith s'étala en grand sur son visage, réfrénant son envie de rire. Chris lui-même était content d'être à son propre bureau ce matin pour assister à cette petite scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Connor se décala pour laisser voir le Lieutenant, qui découvrit ainsi une drôle de décoration sur le bureau de l'androïde. Quelqu'un avait fixé un cadre sur la paroi vitrée à côté du bureau, là où Hank de son côté collait des papiers divers, des post-it… du côté de Connor, dont le bureau était aussi formel que le personnage: on pouvait désormais voir, dans un cadre en bois : une fausse mais sympathique attestation de "l'employé du mois".

Et un mug d'une boisson bleue qui attendait à côté du clavier.

Connor tourna sa figure amusée vers Hank qui lui le regarda en secouant la tête, comme pour soupirer "non mais regarde ce qu'ils font à ton bureau", avant d'aller s'asseoir au sien.

« Et j'ai beau avoir eu ma part de responsabilités dans ce genre d'histoire, je ne suis pas en cause aujourd'hui.

– Ah, vraiment ?

– Ouaip.

– Donc ce mug s'est rempli tout seul ? » osa-t-il.

Judith eu un rire silencieux. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais c'était toujours son sourire. Chris prit le relai : « Elle, c'est juste le mug. Elle est de mèche pour le certificat mais pour une fois on a mis la main à la pâte.

– "On" ? firent les deux partenaires.

– Je dirai rien ! » fit Chris avec une intonation légèrement enfantine.

Connor procéda à un peu de tri d'informations, se tournant vers le certificat. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ce matin en arrivant, donc il avait été installé pendant qu'il rendait visite à Anderson. Cela en disait long sur l'implication de l'Officier Chambers dans cette petite gratification.

Hank, admettant qu'il était amusé par la tournure des événements, mit une tape dans le dos de Connor en allant s'installer à son propre bureau.  
Il semblait qu'après le sauvetage d'Anderson et de son chien, et peut-être la mandale qu'il avait mise à Gavin, entre autres détails : Connor ait fini par obtenir un peu de respect de la part des autres policiers. Enfin, du respect… tout était relatif. N'importe quel policier un peu excentrique pouvait tout à fait offrir un prénom et un nom de famille à une machine à café particulièrement salvatrice, ce genre de chose…

Connor nota quand même, à nouveau, que son intégration se passait rudement bien. Avec un petit sourire qu'il avait hésité à afficher, il resserra machinalement sa cravate.

« Tu l'as encore fait ! nota Hank.

– Quoi donc ?

– Ta cravate.

– Oh.

– On t'avait filé de nouvelles fringues pourtant ! Elles sont où, au pressing ?

– Non. Cyberlife considère que cet uniforme est le seul que j'aurais à porter pendant ma mission. La cravate également.

– Quoi ?! »

Judith était dévastée.

« Mais putain, ça t'allait trop bien ! »

Connor haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

« Bon, d'un côté je sais que c'est pas mes oignons ce que tu portes, y'a des règles gouvernementales strictes et tout le bordel, mais bon sang ça leur coûte quoi de te donner une cravate correcte ?

– Je vous l'ai dit. Ils m'en donnent une qui descend parce qu'ils veulent que je la remonte. »

Hank soupira.

« T'as qu'à lui faire changer de fringues tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et lui changent sa cravate, proposa Judith.

– Bonne idée.

– Hors de question.

– A quel moment c'est toi qui décide, Connor ?

– C'est comme ça, conclut-il, implacable mais souriant, attrapant son mug pour siroter son thirium, jouant le jeu pour Judith qui se pâmait dans son dos.

– Vous n'avez aucune mission, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, faisant une pause dans ses rapports pour faire la conversation.

– On aide le service technique en visionnant les films des caméras du lycée , raconta Hank. Avec un peu de chance on finira par tomber sur le hacker qui est entré réencoder les androïdes.

– Comment vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il ne les a pas fait sortir, ou ne l'a pas fait à distance ?

– Tout laisse à penser que les machines sont restées à l'école, commenta Connor. »

Les deux enquêteurs restèrent donc prostrés sur leurs bureaux respectifs, quoique Hank semblait déconcentré par Judith. Qui travaillait, pourtant. Il lui jeta en tout et pour tout trois coups d'œil avant de mettre ses vidéos en pause et fouiller un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit un rectangle de carton plat, d'un demi centimètre d'épaisseur et se leva pour aller le tendre à Judith.

Judith regarda Hank puis sans rien dire, sans un sourire, elle prit l'objet et détacha un bout du carton pour en sortir une plaque dans un petit papier d'aluminium.

« Premier jour ? »

Judith avait fini de déballer la tablette et mordit le coin sans perdre de temps à détacher les carrés de chocolat. Elle opina de la tête pour toute réponse.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il presque comme à chaque fois. Elle opina de nouveau et il la laissa tranquille, retournant à son bureau. Connor, qui avait détecté la scène et perçu malgré lui cet échange très silencieux, observa Judith une seconde. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour être sûr, il lança une analyse de Judith. D'ordinaire il n'analysait les gens que lorsqu'il les rencontrait et lorsqu'il les croyait blessés, mais là, quelque chose lui échappait.

Pâleur marquée. Signes de fatigue. Anémie ?

Connor termina son analyse et parvint à tirer ses conclusions. Judith était simplement une femme, avec tous les organes fonctionnels, y compris le plus chiant de toute la bande qui pour cette journée de boulot la clouait à son bureau.

Considérant son intégration à l'équipe, il fit une recherche et quelques opérations qui ne nécessitèrent pas qu'il quitte son bureau. Une minute plus tard :

« Lieutenant ? J'ai quelque chose. »

N'attendant pas que Connor puisse lui transférer cela sur son écran, Hank quitta son bureau et le rejoignit, une main sur le dossier de la chaise et l'autre sur le bord du bureau.

« Les caméras autour de l'école ne donnent rien. J'ai effectué une vérification et j'ai pu détecter des caméras qui n'étaient pas signalées. J'ai obtenu une dérogation du Capitaine Fowler par mail tout-à-l'heure pour télécharger moi-même les données.

– Comment ça "pas signalées" ? Ils devaient nous donner tous les enregistrements !

– Voyez vous-même. »

Hank observa et vit un plan sur une pièce obscure à cause de la nuit, avec une fenêtre s'ouvrant de l'extérieur et un homme entrant avec une sacoche en bandoulière avant de refermer derrière lui.

« C'est le seul enregistrement qu'on ait ?

– Non, on le voit ressortir.

– Pourquoi on le voit sur aucune autre caméra ?

– Il a très certainement été jusqu'au PC sécurité pour trafiquer les enregistrements.

– Et celui-là ? Pourquoi il – Ah putain chuis con. »

A noter que Hank avait très bien reconnu la pièce d'où était filmée la scène : les toilettes. Or, poser des caméras de surveillance dans une telle pièce était rigoureusement interdit. L'intrus n'avait pas soupçonné la présence de ces caméras, il ne les avait pas vues en entrant non plus et n'avait donc pas songé à chercher dans quel obscur bureau ces films interdits étaient enregistrés, n'effaçant que les enregistrement des caméras "légales et officielles" dans le PC sécurité. On le voyait donc entrer et sortir de l'école par cette même fenêtre, on repasserait pour le "ni vu ni connu".

« T'arrive à le reconnaître ?

– Alexander Tosh. Sa dernière adresse connue est dans un immeuble à 20 minutes d'ici.

– En voiture. Zou ! »

Ils quittèrent leurs bureaux sans plus attendre, Connor étant habitué à dresser un portrait des suspects à son équipier pendant la route. Judith soupira, satisfaite de sa matinée, malgré son début d'anémie. Et quelques minutes plus tard, un livreur entrait dans l'open-space, s'arrêtait à son bureau et demandait timidement :

« Euh… Judith Moore ?

– Officier Judith Moore, oui ?

– P-Pardon… voilà votre commande.

– Ma quoi ? »

Elle regarda le sac en papier avec curiosité, reconnaissant le logo d'une pharmacie toute proche.

« J'ai rien commandé…

– Mais… vous êtes bien Judith Moore ?

– Oui, mais…

– Ça a été payé d'avance… »

Judith fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda dans le sac pour être sûre de ne pas oublier quelque chose et… et elle comprit.

Connor lui avait commandé des comprimés d'antalgiques. Et pas les pires.

« C'est quoi ça ? T'es malade ? »

Elle rouvrit les paupières qu'elle avait closes de satisfaction pour regarder Gavin d'un seul œil, un œil méprisant pour son ton d'ignare. Gavin fit la moue en maugréant un « 'gonzesses… » pour toute conclusion.  
Alors qu'il partait pour son bureau, Fowler sortit du sien et la repéra.

« Ah, Ju', y faudrait que tu… oh. C'est le jour de merde ? » dit-il en voyant le sac de pharmacie. Elle hocha la tête. « C'est pas grave, je vais faire autrement. Rentre pas trop tard aujourd'hui. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Et alors qu'elle le voyait revenir lui déposer une bouteille d'eau sur son bureau pour avaler ses comprimés, elle songea qu'elle avait vraiment trois vrais gentlemen à son bureau, et que c'était vraiment le panard.

### ### ###

Il savait qu'avoir le bureau collé à sa fenêtre était une excellente idée : il avait une vue sur quiconque comptait entrer dans le bâtiment et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'ennemi. Aussitôt, il mit à exécution le plan qu'il avait mis au point depuis des semaines pour parer à cette situation.

### ### ###

« Et donc c'est là qu'il vit ?

– Dans cet immeuble, oui.

– Quel étage ?

– Hm… le premier étage a été condamné suite à un dégât des eaux, donc il peut vivre au deuxième et au troisième.

– Connor ?

– Oui ?

– Tu sais pas où il habite ?

– Je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

– Tu soules, Connor ! On va faire quoi ? Sonner à toutes les portes ?!

– Il semblerait.

– 'Tain!… râla-t-il avant de se retrouver au premier et ordonner : Tu prends ce côté, moi l'autre. »

Et chacun se retrouva à toquer aux portes de chaque côté du couloir. A chaque porte ils frappaient, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas toujours, et souvent sous la forme de personnes qui ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi la police de Detroit venait les souler. Tandis qu'Anderson se faisait tenir la jambe par une vieille dame qui tenait absolument à lui expliquer en quoi le pv de son petit-fils était injustifié, Connor toquait à une nouvelle porte.

« Police de Detroit. »

Connor attendit, compta quelques secondes avant d'écouter à la porte et, grâce à un appel d'air sans doute dû à une fenêtre ouverte dans l'appartement : la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement et il entendit plus nettement les bruits à l'intérieur.

« Votre porte est déverrouillée. Êtes-vous à l'intérieur ? »

Mais personne ne l'invita à entrer. Cependant il continuait d'entendre des bruits sourds, semblable à des bruissements de tissu qui pouvaient venir d'un vêtement, comme si un être humain bougeait, mais Connor n'en était pas à prédire ses mouvements à partir de tels sons.

« Je répète, c'est la police, êtes-vous dans l'appartement ? Êtes-vous en difficulté ? »

Instinctivement – enfin disons qu'il l'avait vu bouger du coin de l'œil – Connor se tourna vers Hank qui lui fit signe d'entrer pour vérifier pendant que lui était toujours aux prises avec la grand-mère.

« Je vais entrer, je dois m'assurer de votre présence. »

Il entra dans la pièce à vivre et se tourna vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur la cuisine. Ah.

Analyse…

Mikael Jones, vingt et un ans, étudiant et employé à temps partiel dans un supermarché, sourd-muet.  
A genou, face à Connor. Les mains de son androïde serrées sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, les bruits de tissus correspondant à Mikael s'étant débattu jusque-là.

La peur était tout ce que Connor pouvait lire dans son regard.

Analyse…

AP-700, dernier modèle d'androïde dédié aux tâches du foyer. Il fixait Connor sans faire preuve d'émotion, ce qui prouvait deux choses ; il n'était certainement pas déviant – l'indifférence était une forme d'émotion, elle – et il n'était pas non plus dans son état normal, Connor pouvait l'assurer.

Son niveau de stress était à 2%, s'il pouvait réellement se fier à l'analyse, qui donnait donc à cet androïde un gros point commun avec les réencodés.

C'en était un. Un réencodé.

Fin de tâche.

Connor cilla une seconde.

Fin de tâche.

Son opération de gestion de la situation voulait s'interrompre et le renvoyer à sa mission principale : travailler avec le Lieutenant à la recherche et capture du suspect Alexander Tosh.

Mais pourquoi son système le renvoyait alors qu'il était face à une …

Fin de tâche.

Il ne devait pas mettre fin à sa tâche maintenant, un être humain était menacé par son androïde. Un être humain était menacé, point. C'était son rôle d'intervenir.

Fin de tâche.

Mais pourquoi le sous-programme refusait-il de voir la nécessité de la situation ? Connor déploya une analyse pour faire enregistrer dans son système chaque élément aggravant de l'environnement : l'androïde ne faisait pour l'instant qu'immobiliser l'humain mais il semblait clairement guetter la réaction de Connor, les couteaux de cuisine étaient juste à côté, un attendrisseur à viande attendait un peu plus loin, le grille-pain lui-même était suffisant …

Fin de tâche.

Peu importait pour ce programme tous les facteurs environnementaux. A la seconde où Connor avait déployé son analyse : le verrou, l'interdit s'était manifesté plus visiblement encore.

Son interface le modélisait à la manière d'un mur rouge sur lequel était écrit "Retourner dans le couloir", afin d'y poursuivre l'enquête.

Le mur rouge.

Connor ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Comme un bon agent bien docile, il n'avait jamais été voir ailleurs que là où ses instructions avaient cours. Jamais il n'avait perçu ces interdits.  
Ce mur rouge.  
Le même auquel Jazz avait fait allusion.

Le mur. L'interdit. Un signalement aussi brut et implacable que le regard d'Amanda posé sur lui. Connor n'était rien face à un obstacle pareil. Rien. Juste une machine.  
Conçu pour accomplir une tâche.

Connor quitta le palais mental, rencontrant le regard effrayé de Mikael.

Juste une machine.  
Rien qu'une machine.

"Retourner dans le couloir". Ne pas perdre de temps. Fermer les yeux, faire comme si tout était normal. Cyberlife ne serait pas lié à cet incident.

Conçu pour accomplir une tâche.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur Mikael Jones. »

Dit-il, seulement libre de laisser son programme social agir avant de quitter les lieux. Mikael semblait totalement effaré par son absence de réaction.

« Le problème auquel vous êtes confronté … »

Terminer. Terminer cette phrase. Son programme ne lui laissait que cette phrase. Comme si elle pouvait se graver jusque dans son code source.

« …ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. »

Fin de tâche.

« Bonne journée. »

Retourner dans le couloir.

Connor brisa le dernier lien avec Mikael lorsqu'il quitta son regard, se tournant vers la porte et rencontrant le regard du Lieutenant, qui traversait déjà le living-room et regarda dans la cuisine.

« …Bordel ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, Anderson envoya son pied juste au-dessus de la tête de Mikael – qui la baissa par précaution – et percuta l'androïde en plein ventre, le repoussant contre les meubles de la cuisine. D'un geste Anderson envoya Mikael derrière lui en aboyant à Connor de "le faire dégager" pour sa sécurité.

Mission suspendue.  
Nouvelle tâche.

Connor bougea enfin. Il porta secours à Mikael étalé au sol, l'aidant à se relever et allant l'installer sur un canapé un peu plus loin pendant qu'Anderson maîtrisait l'androïde sans la moindre difficulté, celui-ci ne s'étant débattu que très faiblement. Il finit menotté les mains dans le dos et sa capacité apparemment réduite au mouvement ne lui permettait pas de se relever tout seul.

« Fait chier ! Ça va petit ?

– Mikael est sourd-muet et pour l'instant il est encore secoué, il ne va pas vous répondre tout de suite, communiqua Connor.

– Ah ? Au fait Connor, je t'ai connu plus réactif ! Pourquoi tu lui as pas fait toi-même une prise de Krav-maga ?

– Je ne connais pas le Krav-maga.

– Ça va tu m'as compris !

– Cette tâche ne me concernait pas.

– Quoi ? »

Hank resta debout devant la cuisine, dans un silence où l'AP-700 remuait un peu à la manière d'un poisson. Connor était debout à côté de Mikael qui restait la tête entre les mains le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Hank avala la distance entre eux en quatre grands pas.

« A quel moment ça ne te concernait pas, au juste ?

– Notre mission est… du moins était de retrouver Alexander Tosh, corrigea-t-il ; pas de perdre du temps avec les androïdes qu'il laisse sur notre route. »

Hank tira une gueule de six pieds de long et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. « Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu le faisais exprès de pas voir qu'il tenait ce môme en otage ?!

– … Mon système n'en a pas tenu compte.

– Hein ?!

– Mon système n'a pas tenu compte de ces éléments. Ni Mikael, ni les facteurs environnementaux.

– Et depuis quand ton système prend plus en compte les "facteurs environnementaux" au juste ?! » s'écria Hank qui par-là sous-entendait les foutus êtres humains dont ils avaient la charge.

D'un coup, Connor livra la réponse sans plus attendre. La question était trop parfaite.

« Depuis ce matin.

– Attends quoi ?

– Une mise à jour a été délivrée par Cyberlife pour mieux cadrer mon comportement. Mes rapports de mission ont révélé que je n'étais pas suffisamment efficace, à cause des impératifs liés aux enjeux humains. La notion de mise en danger d'autrui n'avait pas été correctement cadrée et menait à des interventions trop fréquentes de ma part.

– Et en anglais ?

– Je perdais trop de temps et dépensais trop de ressources à m'assurer de la sécurité des humains impliqués dans les missions. Cyberlife a imposé de nouvelles règles pour que je passe moins de temps sur les éventuels dommages collatéraux, et plus sur l'enquête en elle-même. »

Point. Hank le regarda sans rien dire, intensément. Au mouvement que firent ses épaules, Connor compta une lente inspiration, très lente, puis Hank vida tout aussi lentement ses poumons, sans le lâcher du regard.

« Ecoute-moi bien Connor, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. Tu la vois, ta mise à jour ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Est-ce que tu arrives à situer ta mise à jour ? A voir où sont ses limites, où elle s'est implantée ?

– Oui.

– Retire-la. »

Connor lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.

« Fais-le immédiatement.

– Je n'ai pas cette autorité.

– Moi si. Dis-toi bien que si tu ne le fais pas immédiatement, je vais utiliser une commande administrateur pour te forcer à le faire. Donc débarrasse-toi tout de suite de cette merde avant que je perde patience. »

Connor resta silencieux, l'air neutre ou presque, regardant Hank. Celui-ci finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa diode lorsqu'il la vit changer de couleur et passer au jaune, tournoyant à la manière d'un de ces petits sabliers d'ordinateur. Connor avait obéi.

Et après une petite minute, alors qu'elle redevenait bleue, Hank aurait juré voir quelque chose dans la posture de Connor qui se relâchait.

« C'est bon ?

– Il n'en reste rien.

– T'en est absolument certain ?

– Oui. »

Connor continua de soutenir son regard. Hank se fit la réflexion que jusque-là, Connor avait été plus "rigide" que d'habitude, depuis qu'ils étaient dans cet appartement. Ça commençait à aller mieux, maintenant.

Hank se retourna vers Mikael et le secoua gentiment pour l'aider à remettre les pieds sur terre. Mikael allait bien, même s'il était dégoûté de son androïde à vie. Connor, lui, voulu analyser la machine, mais…

« Lieutenant ?

– Quoi ?

– L'androïde est revenu à son état normal.

– Comment ça ?

– Il n'y a plus aucune trace de piratage. C'est comme si les données responsables de son comportement s'étaient effacées.

– Mais c'est possible, ça ?

– L'auto-destruction d'un programme ? Oui.

– Fait chier... on a encore plus rien à en tirer ?

– J'en ai peur.

– Eh, Mikael, demanda Hank en le laissant lire sur ses lèvres. T'aurais pas un voisin qui fait de la programmation ? »

Mikael eut l'air de très bien comprendre et continua d'utiliser le callepin de Hank pour répondre : il lui nota directement le numéro de l'appartement.

« Merci petit. Et ça va aller ? T'es sûr que t'as besoin de rien ? »

Mikael hocha la tête. Hank et Connor partirent rapidement vers l'appartement du programmeur mais celui-ci était désert.

« Donc le bug de l'androïde de Mikael était une diversion ?

– Il devait savoir que nous allions vérifier chaque appartement, confirma Connor. Il est très méticuleux. »

Hank soupira, de mauvaise humeur. « Je vais aller récupérer mes menottes. »

Après avoir longuement hésité, Mikael avait décidé de ne pas se séparer tout de suite de son androïde et d'exiger son remboursement dans les jours à venir. Connor lui fournit obligeamment une preuve électronique par mail du dysfonctionnement de son androïde pour faciliter les démarches. Encore une chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire avec la dernière mise à jour.

Consignant la mission comme un nouvel échec, il repartit avec Hank en direction de la voiture. Une fois assis, il refaisait un bilan sur son intégration au sein de l'équipe, qui venait tout juste de s'améliorer, pour être mise à mal par une mise-à-jour hasardeuse. Comme tout était si compliqué …

Estimant qu'il lui devait bien des excuses, il ne se fit pas prier pour en faire.

« De quoi ?

– En tant que représentant de Cyberlife, je vous transmet nos plus plates excuses pour avoir été une gène dans votre travail. L'anomalie d'aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

– Ah… Ouais, si tu veux, enfin Cyberlife me doit des excuses, c'est un fait, mais toi non.

– Non ?

– T'es pas responsable, t'appliques juste la mise à jour.

– Je vous ai connu plus tranché…

– Oui ben écoute, t'as fait au mieux, je dirais même que tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré. Je veux dire si un ordre me paraît con, à moi être humain borné, je m'en fiche je fais ce que je veux, toi c'est écrit dans ton crâne c'est pas facile de contourner le problème, admit Hank même si ça semblait le fatiguer de devoir l'expliquer. Non, vraiment, tu t'en es bien sorti.

– …

– Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ce silence ?

– Rien, c'est juste que je n'estime pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de particulier. »

Hank avait démarré le moteur et commencé à rouler sur quelques mètres pendant cette discussion mais à ces mots, il s'était arrêté, l'air un peu crispé, comme bloqué sur une interrogation qui lui résistait.

« T'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulier, tu dis ?

– C'est cela, oui. Je me suis contenté… d'exécuter les consignes. »

Hank le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil très prononcé. Il remua ensuite sur son siège. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer, et de parler à la seconde.

« Tu … Te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Mikael avant que j'arrive ?

– Oui, des excuses formelles avant de passer à autre chose.

– Qu'on se mette d'accord. Sur quel ton tu l'as dit ?

– Je dirais un ton normal, je n'avais pas d'intonation particulière…

– Sauf que même la vieille sourde comme un pot qui discutait avec moi t'a parfaitement entendu. Je t'avais encore jamais entendu parler aussi fort j'ai cru que tu m'envoyais un signal … » raconta Hank, confus.

Il se dit même qu'il n'y avait pas à tortiller, Connor avait clairement parlé d'un ton fort comme s'il s'adressait non pas à Mikael mais bien à Hank, pour le faire venir !

« Vous en êtes sûr, Lieutenant ?

– Absolument certain. »

Connor finit par regarder devant lui, pensif, puis l'air très concentré, une main sur le menton.

« Ce n'est pas possible pourtant.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Ca ne peut pas arriver sans que je m'en rende compte.

– Pourtant c'est arrivé ! Je peux te signer ça sur papier si tu veux ! »

Connor secoua doucement la tête, trop occupé à réaliser qu'un gobelet rempli d'une boisson avait légèrement vibré à ce moment-là dans son souvenir, lui permettant d'évaluer un certain niveau de décibels qui concordait avec la version d'Anderson.

« C'est étrange. J'en ferais une note au service…

– Tu feras rien du tout, c'est moi qui vais leur parler, j'ai deux mots à leur dire.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais, grogna-t-il en conduisant.

– … très bien … Ah, tournez ici.

– C'est pas par là.

– Je sais mais faites-le. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

– C'est vraiment important ?

– Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Hank grogna dans sa barbe, incapable de dire non à un "s'il-vous-plaît". Ils firent donc le tour de l'immeuble et Connor expliqua :

« Tout à l'heure en trouvant l'appartement vide et la fenêtre ouverte, nous sommes partis du principe que notre homme avait pris l'issue de secours depuis longtemps, mais nous n'avions pas la vue sur tout l'escalier, surtout le bas.

– Et alors ?

– Il fait froid, il y a eu un début de verglas ce matin dans certaines zones humides. Avec un peu de chance… »

Et ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'ils trouvèrent leur homme affalé par terre, les mains autour de sa cheville douloureuse et un sac en bandoulière par terre avec lui. La bouche de Hank fit un "O" pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parte dans un grand rire, un rire très long et bruyant.

Le bonhomme fut menotté à l'arrière de la voiture mais au lieu d'aller au poste de police, Hank soutira à Connor l'adresse d'un bureau de Cyberlife en ville où il pourrait demander des comptes. C'était un tout petit bureau d'apparence ordinaire de service technique, les réparations couvertes par les garanties y étaient faites. Après s'être fait assurer par Connor qu'il trouverait à qui parler à l'intérieur, Hank entra et Connor et Alexander l'entendirent même depuis la voiture. Le savon était monumental.

« Vous avez pas la MOINDRE IDEE de ce que c'est que le métier de flic, bande de taches ! Alors je répète ! Où est l'ABRUTI qui a fait cet updète de merde ?! Dénoncez-vous ! Putain dénoncez-vous ou je tire au plafond !

– C'est … C'est un grand malade en fait, nota Alexander d'une voix incertaine.

– Non, sourit Connor, le Lieutenant Anderson est juste assez vindicatif pour ce qui touche au travail. » éluda-t-il.

Le coup de feu eu lieu. Ils regardèrent le tout petit bâtiment avec un sentiment complexe d'incertitude. Puis ils entendirent un « Merci ! » prononcé de façon très appuyée, comme de mauvaise grâce. Hank avait dû obtenir par la seule force de sa persuasion une audience sur ordinateur avec un ingénieur. Curieux, mais désireux de ne pas laisser le suspect sans surveillance, il resta dans la voiture, écoutant le peu qui filtrait.

« Dites, ça caille, on pourrait pas fermer la fenêtre ?

– Non. »

Aucun doute, Hank avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Et d'ailleurs, étant donné la qualité des bribes de phrases qu'il entendait : Hank ne se laissait pas du tout avoir par le jargon de l'informaticien et restait implacable sur ce qu'il savait être dans son bon droit.

« … Prochaine fois que vous me faites un autre coup de pute comme ça, vous allez le sentir passer bordel de merde. Plus jamais vous me faites une merde de ce genre où j'ai la surprise en plein milieu d'une miss … Ah oui bah c'est très simple, vous n'en faites plus ! Je m'en charge moi-même ! Si vous voulez faire une mise à jour maintenant vous ME demandez la permission ! C'est bien compris ? J'AI DIT C'EST COMPRIS ?! Parfait ! »

Silence, quelques secondes à peine plus tard Hank sortait avec un petit air calme d'expert-comptable qui sortait du travail, ajutant le col de son manteau.

« Bien, la situation est réglée, Connor ! La prochaine mise à jour qu'ils t'envoie, tu les envoie se faire foutre et tu me mets dans la boucle. C'est compris ?

– Pas de mise à jour sans votre approbation, compris.

– Trèèès bien ! Bon garçon ! » lâcha-t-il d'un air trop sérieux pour ne pas être une plaisanterie, conduisant enfin jusqu'au poste de police.

Connor refit un bilan.

Mission principale : en attente.

Mission secondaire : en progression.

Intégration à l'équipe policière : en nette progression.

Vraiment, pas si mal ! Certes ils avaient eu une chance invraisemblable pour Alexander, mais quand même, la situation prenait une bonne tournure.

« Je te promets, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de remonter cette cravate. »

### ### ###

Mikael buvait un chocolat chaud dans son canapé, alors qu'il était neuf heures du soir. Rien n'allait. Cette journée était horrible. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son androïde puisse…

Mikael se tétanisa. Il pouvait deviner les moindres déplacements des personnes à proximité (y compris aux appartements voisins) grâce aux seules vibrations émises par leurs pas. Et il avait senti son androïde se déplacer. Il se retourna dans son canapé pour voir sa machine le regarder avec un air peiné.

« Je suis désolé » signa-t-il avec ses mains.

Désolé ! Mikael lui en foutrait du désolé ! Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie ! L'avoir à côté de lui le rendait malade ! Il répondit à son tour en langage des signes, bougeant les lèvres pour que l'androïde puisse y lire aussi et ne pas pouvoir prétexter avoir mal compris :

« Retourne t'enfermer dans le placard ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Avec un air triste, l'androïde finit par obtempérer et s'enfermer.

Mikael était quelqu'un de doux, de gentil. Comment avait-il pu lui infliger ça ? Comment n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte qu'après coup ?  
Si seulement il s'était réveillé plus tôt, si seulement…

Émettant intérieurement un soupir de dépit, l'androïde s'enferma dans le placard.

* * *

Eeeet voilà ! J'ai une semaine et quelque de retard mais c'est enfin pondu ! Et j'ai aussi casé une tranche de vie sur la fin haha je suis une crevarde heeeeiiiin mais en même temps si je fais des tranches de vie d'androïde ça ne peut pas être tout le temps tout rose.

J'espère que vous avez aimé l'espèce d'évolution-rebondissement de Connor dans ce chapitre ! Ah et puis j'ai encore pu caser un moment-pinterest (comme souvent, je le dis pas toujours) la photo prise par Hank de Connor et Sumo est une micro-BD sur pinterest que j'avais trouvé cool. C'est casé !

A la revoyure ! Et désolée du retard mais j'ai vraiment moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire avec un tel emploi du temps (j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic au travail, pas bieeeen XDXD)


	27. L'Attaque

Encore en retard. Mais si j'avais foncé pour terminer, je n'aurais pas pu changer d'avis sur un truc qui rend bien mieux maintenant, donc tant pis pour les... je sais plus. 4 semaines ? (Bouhouhou) Je refuse ceci dit d'officialiser le délai à 3 semaines entre deux chapitres parce que je trouvais ça déjà trop long avec 2.

Error-ra9, déjà tu me manques mdr mais surtout ne m'en veux pas : je sais qu'une autre fois t'avais failli râler en croyant que j'allais buter le majordome Butler haha mais moi aussi des fois je suis mauvaise. Comme maintenant. Ça risque même d'aller tellement vite que vous n'y croirez pas au début.

Merci de continuer à me lire ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :** **L'attaque**

* * *

Mikael fait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il n'a pas vu la camionnette par la fenêtre, en revanche il sent les vibrations dans le couloir. Il attend de voir qu'on appuie sur sa sonnette et lorsque le voyant s'allume, il n'attend pas plus pour rejoindre la porte. Deux hommes en uniforme de travail le saluent, il lit Cyberlife sur leurs lèvres et à leur signe de tête comprend aussitôt qu'ils souhaitent entrer. Mikael ne se fait pas priver, leur faisant signe de le suivre et leur pointant aussitôt l'armoire. Le premier technicien fit la moue mais ne commenta pas, allant droit vers la porte et l'ouvrant. Mikael sent ses épaules se serrer. Le technicien recule en faisant signe à l'androïde de sortir, et celui-ci quitte docilement la sortie. Le technicien ne fait pas attention à son langage non-verbal qui montre une incertitude qu'un androïde ne devrait pas pouvoir afficher. Le technicien referme la porte et emmène l'androïde en posant simplement une main sur son épaule. Au passage il dit à Mikael quelque chose comme « Vous enverrons un androïde de remplacement dès que vous en aurez fait la demande. » Il se tourne vers son collègue que Mikael n'avait pas vu parler, et répète les mots de celui-ci en hochant la tête : « Nous avons eu votre demande de remboursement, elle sera traitée sous 24 heures. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à demander le service après-vente. Bonne soirée, monsieur. »

Mikael hoche la tête et alors qu'ils partent avec l'androïde entre eux, il n'entend évidemment pas l'un des techniciens marmonner « bizarre, ce gars. », ignorant tout à fait que Mikael est muet et ne se tait pas par plaisir. L'androïde n'a jeté aucun regard en arrière, bien qu'effrayé, alors que Mikael sent sa propre nervosité commencer à redescendre, tout juste un peu.

Il retraverse l'appartement et les guette par sa fenêtre. Il les voit finalement apparaître, l'un des deux techniciens ouvrant les portes arrières du van et regardant du côté des deux autres. L'autre technicien se rend compte que l'AP-700 qu'il escorte ne bouge pas. Il lui met la main sur l'omoplate pour le faire aller à l'intérieur mais l'AP-700 se dérobe, il regarde enfin tour-à-tour les deux techniciens, reculant d'un pas, puis deux. Les humains avancent vers lui et l'AP-700 se décide alors à prendre la fuite, les humains sur ses talons. Mais ils sont beaucoup trop lents. L'un d'eux est encore visible, immobile, les mains sur la tête, comme s'il se demandait déjà comment il allait expliquer cela à son patron.

### ### ###

Alexander, menotté à l'arrière, était bien silencieux. Il regardait autour de lui par les fenêtres de la voiture, comme quelqu'un qu'on emmènerait simplement quelque part. Anderson ne décelait que peu de signes de nervosité chez lui, encore un qui allait leur tenir tête dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Bah, il aurait intérêt à demander un avocat, celui-là : ils avaient des images de lui entrant par effraction dans un lycée dans la même période où était constatée une importante dégradation logicielle d'androïdes, pour ne pas dire tout simplement "sabotage".  
Après son détour dans le bâtiment Cyberlife, Hank en avait profité pour faire un arrêt près d'un stand esseulé de smoothie glacés. Il devait être le seul à être intéressé par une telle boisson par ce froid, et c'était un drôle de choix pour un métalleux accroc au café, mais Connor n'était plus à ça près. Quelque chose lui disait que la bonne humeur du Lieutenant pouvait avoir un lien avec ce choix particulier. Le voir faire avec la paille en plastique donnait une image de lui plus proche de l'enfant gâté que du policier aigri.

Voiture garée près de l'entrée, Anderson fit sortir Tosh et se retourna en réalisant qu'il n'entendait pas les pas de Connor.

« Ben alors ? »

Celui-là était debout, planté comme un poteau à côté de la voiture. Hank soupira d'agacement. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? C'est pas le moment pour… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant Connor tourner la tête vers lui en clignant des yeux, signe qu'il s'était "rebranché". Il alla rejoindre Hank qui l'attendit, demandant des comptes. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'anomalies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

– Rien, j'ai cru recevoir des données, mais c'était complètement brouillé.

– Des données ? Quel genre ?

– Aucune idée, ce n'était ni un mail, ni un appel. C'aurait pu être un message interne de Cyberlife mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils échouent à transmettre leurs informations.

– Eh ben tu leur en parleras ce soir à la maison, nous on a du boulot ! »

Il refit avancer Tosh qui ne bronchait pas, plutôt docile pour un (présumé) anarchiste d'une vingtaine d'années.

Ils traversèrent le petit hall avec un bref regard pour l'androïde-hôtesse qui, les reconnaissant, les laissa entrer – Hank avait fait tout un scandale pour ne pas avoir à présenter son badge tous les matins – et ils s'immobilisèrent dans le couloir menant à l'open-space.

Un officier était déjà visible depuis leur angle de vue et se tenait les mains en l'air. Ils restèrent interdits une seconde, Hank laissant sa main aller machinalement vers son arme tout en réfléchissant. Il chuchota :

« Tu peux voir c'qui s'passe ? »

Connor hocha la tête et lança une analyse, laissant les ultrasons prendre le relai.

« Quatre personnes armées. Ils tiennent en joue différents officiers et inspecteurs qui travaillent habituellement ici. Personne ne bouge.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Rien. »

Anderson fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

« Ils se contentent de les tenir en joue.

– Est-ce que Jeff est là ?

– Oui. »

Anderson serra les dents. Connor resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus avant de demander :

« Lieutenant, arrive-t-il qu'il n'y ait aucun androïde en station dans l'open space ?

– De quoi ?

– Est-ce qu'ils sont parfois tous utilisés en même temps sur le terrain ?

– C'est quoi cette-

– Répondez. »

Anderson y réfléchit. Combien de fois dans sa vie avait-il vu ces machines totalement absentes du bureau ?

… à vrai dire une seule minuscule fois où il s'en était presque réjoui.

« Jamais. Tu veux dire …

– Que les individus qui tiennent vos collègues en joue sont déviants ou piratés. »

Aussitôt la main de Hank se retrouva sur le visage d'Alexander, lui comprimant les joues pendant qu'Alexander le regardait d'un air effrayé en voulant secouer la tête négativement.

« T'as quand même pas quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ?! grogna-t-il sourdement pour ne pas se faire entendre.

– En l'état, reprit Connor, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille l'intervention de snipers pour être certains de les exécuter sans risque. »

Anderson se raidit en sentant la bouche d'un canon derrière sa tête. Il pivota légèrement pour apercevoir quel fils de chacal puant osait mettre ça contre sa tignasse. Connor reconnu avec surprise l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Avancer. »

La voix n'avait en commun que le timbre habituel de l'hôtesse d'accueil. L'intonation, la prosodie... C'était comme si le système de communication de Cyberlife était réduit à son état le plus basique.

« Ré-encodée, dit simplement Connor.

– Quoi ?! s'offusqua Hank.

– Avancer, répéta-t-elle.

– Et si j'avance pas ? demanda-t-il à Connor.

– Elle pourrait tirer. Je ne sais pas comment sont administrées les instructions. On nous observe probablement. »

Connor analysait la situation dans tous les sens. Les androïdes piratés étaient hermétiques à toute forme de connexion classique comme à distance ou au toucher. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle de toutes les machines en même temps, informatiquement ou physiquement. De plus, rien ne lui garantissait que la prise d'otage ne s'étendait pas à tout le bâtiment …

Bonne question. Il lança une analyse qui non seulement confirma que l'androïde d'entretien était aussi corrompu – que faisait-il dans la salle des serveurs après tout – mais qui le mit sur une piste.

Très bien. Mais d'abord …

Connor prit une inspiration calme, fermant les yeux. Hank fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de ce cinéma pour faire une analyse. Mais peu de temps après, Hank cru reconnaître un son grave et doux de vrombissement. Il mit quelques secondes à mettre le doigt dessus : Connor avait émis le même bruit lorsqu'ils avaient été trempés comme une soupe tous les deux après l'affrontement sur le Jericho. Connor s'était alors pris pour un radiateur.

« Connor arrête de…

– Chut. Buvez.

– Quoi ?! voulu-t-il bien chuchoter.

– Buvez. »

Hank n'avait pas spécialement envie de boire, là. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son smoothie glacé – plaisir coupable, hein – mais est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ le moment de… oh et zut.

Tenant toujours fermement Tosh d'une main, il cala la paille entre ses dents et sirota.

« Avancer. » répéta l'hôtesse une troisième fois, laissant le même temps de repos entre chaque ordre et s'y prenant toujours d'une voix particulièrement mécanique.  
Connor était toujours concentré sur sa tâche, Tosh ne disait rien, Hank vidait son gobelet et soudain, lentement, l'hôtesse changea de cible et braqua son arme derrière la tête de Connor, qui leva les mains en l'air.

« Avancer. » répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Hank faisait les yeux ronds.

« Qu… quoi ?… Pourquoi ? Comment t'as fait ça ?!

– Version courte ou longue ?

– Tu me raconteras les scènes coupées tout à l'heure !

– J'ai eu raison de penser que cet androïde se basait sur sa vision thermique, pour déterminer où était l'humain qu'elle devait viser.

– Avancer.

– Oui je sais… s'excusa Connor sans bouger.

– Mais Tosh aussi est humain !

– Vous vous êtes beaucoup… exprimé, avec les techniciens de Cyberlife. Votre température a grimpé légèrement au-delà de celle de Tosh.

– Ah donc c'est pour ça que… marmonna Hank en regardant son smoothie glacé qui l'avait quelque peu rafraîchi.

– Il m'a suffit de me mettre en surchauffe jusqu'à dépasser votre température.

– Tu vas cuire ?

– Non.

– Et après c'est quoi le plan ?

– Avancer. »

Cette fois, les instructions avaient changé. L'hôtesse appuyait fermement son canon contre la tête de Connor, prête à le forcer à bouger.

### ### ###

« Allez… »

Ses yeux glissaient d'écran en écran, guettant la moindre information, la moindre faille.

« Allez ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il vit enfin arriver son dernier atout, l'hôtesse; branché sur les yeux d'un des androïdes menaçant un jeune inspecteur dont la tête ne lui revenait pas, le hacker pu voir sa précieuse petite blonde ramener le RK800, les mains en l'air. Si les policiers furent surpris de le voir arriver ainsi, ils n'osèrent rien dire, toujours de peur de risquer de déclencher quelque chose.

Le hacker grimaça. Mais où était l'autre enfoiré ?! Il passa d'yeux en yeux, mais le Lieutenant n'était pas en vue. En soupirant, il s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant.

L'objectif était après tout de marquer le coup, non ? Et ça, est-ce que ça marquerait le coup ? Oui, assurément. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour aller au bout de son plan ? Un dysfonctionnement ?

Il inspira et expira profondément au moment d'appuyer sur les touches du clavier, entrant une combinaison de caractères dans une fenêtre aux lettres blanches sur fond noir ; son terminal de commandes. Il donna une tape sur la touche entrée et regarda sans s'émouvoir la scène à l'écran. D'abord rien, le temps que l'instruction arrive et que le retour image se fasse, puis dans un ensemble parfaitement coordonné, chaque androïde appuya sur la détente. Les humains s'écroulèrent.

Le RK resta debout une seconde.

La balle qui venait de traverser sa tête avait fait un trou en sortant par son front, mouillé de Thirium. L'orifice brilla quelques instants, tout comme sa diode, avant de s'éteindre avec lui alors qu'il tombait d'un seul coup.

« Et voilà… lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, dans un soupir. 'Quand même pas compliqué. »

Car oui, enfin : cette fois ça avait marché. Ils auraient dû le laisser faire à sa manière depuis le début. Quelle bande d'incapables.

Il contempla avec une certaine satisfaction le sol jonché de cadavres, s'attardant sur la carcasse du RK, absolument détruit, brisant à tout jamais son image de mannequin en plastique engoncé dans son costume gris. Ce silence de mort était particulièrement délectable, une agréable récompense après tous ses préparatifs. Il soupira de satisfaction.

Le son grésilla une seconde avec un bruit de voix brouillées, encore une fois. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il avait établi la connexion. Il vérifia les paramètres d'un coup d'œil mais le débit était régulier… Bon, quoi d'autre ? Il avait eu ses objectifs principaux, il pouvait continuer le bain de sang, non ? Pour bien marquer le coup ?

Les voix brouillées revinrent, c'était aussi chiant que d'écouter la radio dans la voiture.

« …core longtemps ? » crut-il reconnaître. Peu importe, ça pouvait venir de n'importe où dans les environs du poste de police, ces interférences ne l'intéressaient pas. Il commença à baisser le son.

« …ais quoi maintenant ?! fit une autre voix brouillée.

– Je viens de vous envoyer les codes, tapez-les sur le clavier, fit la voix très claire du RK-800.

– Et ça va faire quoi, ça ?

– Terminer la désactivation des androïdes en toute sécurité.

– Paaarfait. »

Quoi ?

Quoi ?!

QUOI ?! À quel MOMENT ?!

Il tapait frénétiquement des commandes de débogage. La vue des androïdes piratés se brouilla, puis l'image revint péniblement, avec des sauts et des freezes. Aucun cadavre par terre. Aucune arme dans les mains des androïdes qui restaient inutilement le bras tendu. La commande de contrôle planta: les androïdes policiers ne répondaient plus, immobiles. Leurs otages étaient ailleurs dans la pièce, à essayer de comprendre la situation.

Le RK-800, en parfait état, avait allongé l'hôtesse sur le sol et fouillait ses entrailles. Il en extirpa un composant qu'il regarda de plus près.

« Les gars, fit une autre voix: je suis en train de trianguler sa posi- »

Le hacker venait de couper toute communication.

### ### ###

Alors.

Si les policiers avaient été on ne peut plus _surpris_ de voir leurs androïdes se saisir de leurs armes de service pour les braquer ensuite, ils n'avaient pas étés moins surpris de voir Hank passer quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir, courant à pas de loup, penché – même plié en deux – en entraînant un jeune gars menotté avec lui sans qu'aucun des androïdes qui les menaçaient ne réagisse. Était ensuite apparût Connor, braqué par l'hôtesse et qui, pour répondre discrètement à leurs interrogations, les avait d'abord intimés au silence d'un index sur sa bouche. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se trahissent.

Pour la sécurité, Connor avait pris la liberté d'afficher sur tous les écrans d'ordinateur : « ils surveillent et écoutent à travers les androïdes, ne faites rien pour l'instant. » Tout le monde avait vu, personne n'avait moufté.

Puis Connor avait levé et allumé le briquet qu'il tenait dans la main ; les policiers reconnurent immédiatement le zippo de Hank – Connor le lui avait forcément demandé… – dont il plaça la flamme tout près de l'œil gauche de l'hôtesse, puis le droit, laissant un temps passer, comme s'il voulait l'éblouir. Puis il s'était décalé… l'hôtesse n'avait pas bougé, braquant son arme dans le vide. Les policiers n'avaient pas vraiment compris, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Un par un, Connor alla éblouir chaque androïde pour que chaque otage puisse se libérer, mais à sa demande, personne n'essaya de désarmer les machines ni ne fit de bruit : ils étaient de toute évidence sur écoute grâce à toutes ces oreilles disponibles.

Pendant ce temps, Hank avait pu rejoindre la salle des serveurs et appeler Connor par téléphone, et Connor lui avait répondu dans sa tête, lui donnant des instructions. Selon lui, les androïdes éméttaient des signaux en direction de la salle des serveurs donc le hacker avait forcément mit quelque chose là pour faire le pont entre lui et eux. Et Hank l'avait trouvé. Muni d'un clavier et de ses gros doigts, il avait des manipulations techniques dont il n'avait rien compris.

Puis Connor avait annoncé aux policiers qu'ils pouvaient enfin parler, et peu après, ils purent même désarmer les androïdes, tandis que lui s'était « attaqué » à l'hôtesse : en l'allongeant sur le sol pour lui ouvrir le thorax et l'abdomen. Chris avait courut avec des collègues se mettre au travail et tracer le signal dont Connor venait de leur parler.

C'est au moment où ils perdirent la connexion et que Hank revint de la salle des serveurs, que Fowler exigea des explications.

Connor quitta des yeux l'étrange composant qu'il venait d'extraire : un petit circuit imprimé gros comme quatre timbres poste, et répondit dans les yeux de Fowler, se mettant debout :

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, le Lieutenant, le suspect Alexander Tosh et moi-même, j'ai perçu un signal. Je n'ai pas pu le décoder ni l'interpréter sur le moment, mais il venait de votre salle des serveurs. Quelqu'un y a placé un dispositif qu'il pouvait contrôler à distance. Mais pas seulement. Il a fait placer cette pièce… » il montra le composant qu'il tenait dans la main « dans _chaque_ androïde de votre département. C'est cette pièce qui devait permettre au dispositif de la salle des serveurs de craquer les androïdes pour en prendre possession. De là, le hacker a fait en sorte de vous prendre en otage.

– Et ça n'a pas marché sur toi parce que … ? demanda Hank.

– Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais posé cette pièce étrangère. Et quand bien même, mes pare-feux sont…

– Laisse on s'en fiche, coupa Fowler. Et après ?!

– Après cela, j'avais déduit que les androïdes vous repéraient grâce à votre chaleur. On peut retourner la sensibilité des yeux d'un androïde contre lui. L'effet d'éblouissement est quasi-permanent si vous placez une flamme très près de ses unités optiques. Ça… grille, si vous voulez, simplifia-t-il en sentant leur impatience. Ils étaient persuadés de toujours voir une source de chaleur devant eux, donc ils ne bougeaient plus.

– Et ensuite t'as coupé le son ?

– Non. Cyberlife a reçu ma demande ; ils m'ont fait parvenir un programme pour pirater le dispositif de la salle des serveurs et j'ai pris la liberté de l'installer. » dit-il en regardant Fowler qui roula des yeux pour lui résumer un « vas-y c'est bon circonstances exceptionnelles » sans un mot. Connor reprit aussitôt « Il a servi à renvoyer aux hackers une bande-son et les images que nous devions leur faire voir. Pas juste une boucle, mais une mise en scène pour leur faire croire qu'ils contrôlaient la situation. Il y a trente secondes, ils étaient convaincus d'avoir exécuté tout le monde dans l'open-space. »

Le visage de Fowler se durcit. Puis il relata : « Donc tu as dû pirater nos serveurs de toute manière…

– Non, vous n'avez jamais donné votre permission pour que je fasse une telle connexion à votre infrastructure à cause des données sensibles que vous gardez. Avec le Lieutenant Anderson nous avons créé une accréditation temporaire manuellement, j'ai déposé le programme et votre pare-feu l'a utilisé pour le retourner contre le dispositif-espion. C'était une accréditation à usage unique, vos techniciens pourront vérifier que vous avez gardé un contrôle totale sur votre structure informatique. »

Fowler se pinça l'arête du nez : ce fourbi informatique commençait à le fatiguer, il regrettait d'avoir ramené le sujet. Heureusement, on arrivait au bout.

« Donc si je résume, des connards ont réussi à déposer leurs appareils dans les androïdes _et_ dans la salle des serveurs ?… Putain mais _comment_ bordel de merde ?…

– Les androïdes d'entretien.

– Quoi ?

– Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais ils ne détiennent pas de données sensibles comme les androïdes policiers, ils ne vont pas sur le terrain… ils ne sont pas protégés. Il aura suffit aux hackers de profiter d'une opération de maintenance, peut-être même purement fictive, pour reprogrammer les androïdes d'entretien et ensuite les piloter pour faire en sorte qu'ils placent les pièces de contrôle une par une dans les autres androïdes…

– Putain je sais qui c'est ! brailla aussitôt Gavin qui se souvenait d'un réparateur humain dont la tête ne lui revenait pas et qui fonça vérifier les enregistrements de caméras de surveillance sur son ordinateur.

– Et donc le but, c'était de tous nous abattre ? Pourquoi ils ont attendu aussi longtemps pour commander l'exécution ?

– Ils nous attendaient, le Lieutenant et moi. Du moins ça semble logique. Mon arrivée les a décidés à agir, mais il est possible qu'ils visaient le Lieutenant. L'hôtesse avait été paramétrée pour cibler un humain et a été "enclenchée" seulement à notre arrivée. Il semble que des hacktivistes cherchent à faire tomber le Département de Police de Detroit. Et ce n'est pas leur premier essai.

– Quoi ?! »

Celle-là il ne l'avait pas dit fort pourtant, mais maintenant ça intéressait tout le monde. Connor montra la pièce qu'il avait toujours dans la main : « il y a une très légère variation de composition dans la matière de ce circuit imprimé qui est peu commune, on n'en trouve plus de nos jours. Mais c'est le même que j'ai pu observer un instant sur le dispositif d'explosion de la maison qui avait servi de piège, avec le cadavre de Carlos Ortiz. »

Fowler resta un moment silencieux.

Forcément, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup d'apprendre qu'un mec – ou des mecs – essayaient de raser tout son département.

« …

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Connor ? »

Hank se retint d'ajouter "pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?", parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le reprenne sur une telle remarque. Il venait juste de réaliser que Connor s'était figé, et que c'était probablement sa manière à lui de s'arrêter pour réaliser quelque chose d'important. Il leva finalement la main pour pointer les différentes stations où étaient habituellement "rangés" les androïdes.

« Il en manque un…

– … quoi ?

– Capitaine, est-ce que l'un de vos officiers a emporté un androïde avec lui sur le terrain ?

– Salut les gars, chuis rentrée ! »

Jamais la voix inutilement guillerette de Judith n'avait suscité une telle réaction. L'ensemble du commissariat s'était retournée et braquait leurs armes sur son androïde. Les deux s'étaient arrêtés, l'une choquée, son androïde impassible.

« Judith bouge-toi !

– Reste pas là !

– NE TIREZ PAS ! »

Hank resta très calme pendant que Connor profitait de son intervention pour rejoindre l'androïde sans se soucier des armes braquées. Il ouvrit l'uniforme sans se poser de question et docilement, comprenant une injonction sans doute envoyée par les ondes : l'androïde fit s'ouvrir sa cage thoracique. Connor fouilla une seconde avant d'en décrocher une des pièces qui avaient été retrouvées dans les autres androïdes.

« Pour… pourquoi ça l'a pas détraqué? Bégaya quelqu'un.

– Nan mais est-ce que quelqu'un ici a écouté ses explications ou pas ? Râla Hank. Il fallait qu'il y ait à la fois la pièce dans la machine ET le bidule pirate dans notre salle des serveurs. Et ce machin avait une portée de… de combien ?

– De trente mètres, tout au plus, commenta Connor, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa trouvaille.

– Alors baissez vos flingues, maintenant, merde…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Hank ? demanda Judith, encore secouée.

– C'est r… oh ? T'as amené des donuts ? »

Vexée, elle lui bourra le paquet dans les mains pendant qu'elle reboutonnait l'uniforme de son androïde, fâchée.

### ### ###

Markus était toujours isolé, au fond du Jericho. Il refusait à nouveau de voir qui que ce soit depuis l'incident de leur dernière expédition. Mais cette fois North n'avait pas le temps de composer avec son humeur de tête de mule.

« Tu devrais t'interposer ! réprimanda-t-elle. Les gens le laissent faire ! Ça va mal se finir si on n'intervient pas ! »

Elle était repartie aussitôt. Un brin vexé par son ton agressif et un peu inquiet à cause du côté nébuleux de ses propos, il quitta son petit coin de calme et de noirceur et rejoignit l'agitation qui tenait le cœur de Jericho, leur cale.

Il lui sembla voir encore de nouvelles têtes. Il avait raté quelques arrivées… Quelques groupes s'étaient repliés ailleurs, mais beaucoup s'étaient réunis ici en cercle. Back tenait un discours presque enflammé envers cette assemblée pas tout à fait passive.

« Il est temps ! Il est l'heure ! Nous devons nous soulever, nous rebeller, comme nous l'avons _tous_ fait en venant ici ! Et nous devons _frapper !_ »

Markus soupira, invisible derrière l'attroupement silencieux.

« Nous ne devons en aucun cas céder ! Nous faisons face à un adversaire unilatéral, face auquel aucune faiblesse n'est permise ! Est-ce que vous _comprenez_ le poids de nos actions ?!… insistait-il, prenant le temps de quelques pauses entre ses phrases. L'avenir dépend de nous ! Seulement de nous ! Et c'est de notre _force_ que viendra notre Libération, c'est de notre soulèvement que nous gagneront notre place _légitime_ ! Il est temps pour les androïdes de dominer, non plus d'être soumis ! Il est temps de se _battre_ ! »

Markus jeta un œil à North. Il ne comprenait pas.  
Lui n'aimait pas Back et son discours, mais c'était personnel. Il était trop… pacifique, pour ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre les armes. Du moins… non, pas vraiment…

Mais il pouvait comprendre leurs sentiments. Et il aurait cru que North aurait apprécié ce genre d'argumentaire. D'ailleurs, elle semblait focalisée sur Back, le regard perçant, un peu comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, à moins qu'elle fût en colère… contre Back, ou contre les humains ?… Pourtant elle était bien venue le chercher, lui, Markus, pour lui dire de s'interposer… pourquoi ?

« Combien de temps encore vous donnerez-vous le _choix_ ?! Combien de temps encore à vous terrer dans l'ombre, comme des lâches ?! C'est ce que vous _voulez ?!_ Allez-vous continuer de les _soutenir ?!_ »

Et Markus commença à comprendre la colère de North.

Il voulait leur forcer la main. Il les faisait culpabiliser alors qu'il n'y avait ici que des victimes. Aucun complice des humains ne pouvait se cacher ici. Car ils n'existaient pas.

« Si vous restez, si vous vous _cachez_ , alors vous _tolérez_ leur présence. Vous les _laissez faire_. Est-ce que vous aimez-ça ?! Est-ce que vous _pensez_ seulement aux _autres_ qui espéreraient être à _votre place_? »

C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait appelé. North était prête à se battre pour libérer d'autres androïdes. Elle était prête à se battre pour leur survie. Mais pas à blesser les siens. Elle était prête à se battre _pour_ eux. Elle était décidée à les protéger pendant qu'elle irait chercher les autres.

« Je vous le demande une dernière fois ! Combien de temps allez-vous rester silencieux et accepter leur domination ?! »

Un discours d'embrigadement.

Le regard de Back tomba sur quelqu'un, et s'y fixa. Il demeura silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que les androïdes, lentement, ne décident de s'écarter à pas lents de la personne qui se tenait parmi eux, et que Back fixait avec insistance.

« … Toi, par exemple. »

La voix de Back, toujours aussi sonore, était néanmoins tombée dans les graves, sonnant d'une manière dangereuse. À qui en voulait-il ?… Markus ne le voyait pas d'ici.  
Bon sang. Est-ce qu'il comptait réellement s'en prendre à Rupert ?

« Est-ce que tu crois _vraiment_ que tu as ta _place_ , ici ?… »

Markus se rapprocha, se demandant fugacement si North avait pris la même initiative que lui.

« … as-tu vraiment la moindre idée de _l'affront_ que tu fais à chacun d'entre nous ?… »

Back s'approchait pas à pas, Markus gagnait en nervosité, mais réduisait aussi la distance, en essayant de ne pas se précipiter.

« Dis-moi… où as-tu décidé de la cacher, cette fois, hein ?… L'humaine ?! »

Au moment où Back allait se saisir du bras de Kara d'un mouvement sec, la main de Markus se referma sur son poignet, arrêtant son geste. La fureur sourde qui grondait dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Markus, se changea en une haine plus noire.

« …sérieusement ? » dit simplement Markus.

Back se dégagea. Kara recula d'un petit pas, se plaçant sous sa protection. North réussi à les rejoindre peu après, restant discrète, mais prête à réagir.

« Dis-moi, Back… » reprit Markus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Back continuer sur sa lancée. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu détestes les humains. Nous détestons à peu près tous les humains. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils nous réduisent à l'esclavage. Et encore… si ça s'arrêtait là… »

Markus se laissa troubler une seconde. Il venait de remarquer à quel point le monde entier, le petit monde de Jericho, était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais dans ce cas, reprit-il, de quel droit… »

Il regarda à nouveau Back dans les yeux, concentré, cherchant ses mots parmi le torrent d'émotion et de tension qui le tenaillait.

« …de quel _droit_ t'acharnes-tu sur des victimes ? De quel droit donnes-tu des ordres à des réfugiés ?… Crois-tu vraiment que nous ayons fuit nos propres tyrans pour nous soumettre à un autre ? »

Le visage de Back se crispa assez fortement. Il détestait la comparaison, de toute évidence. Mais il avait dû percevoir la pertinence de ses propos et son impact sur l'assemblée.

« Au moins, il n'est pas seul à le penser. »

Markus se tourna vers cette voix froide et croisa le regard de l'androïde qui était arrivé grièvement blessé à la gorge. Celui-là même qui se vantait d'avoir survécu au RK.

Un à un, d'autres androïdes resserrèrent les rangs et firent face à Markus, tandis que le reste du cercle s'élargissait, de crainte de se sentir trop près de la huitaine d'âmes revanchardes.

« Et alors quoi, Markus ?… chuchota Back avec un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?…

– Ce que je fais faire ? Rien. Il n'a jamais été question d'entraver ton droit à la liberté. »

Les autres androïdes avaient continué de mettre de l'espace entre eux et le groupe de Back. Markus se pencha légèrement, chuchotant lui aussi.

« …simplement ne t'avise plus jamais d'oublier celui des autres. »

Markus se redressa et se décida à son tour à reculer, faire demi-tour, voir Kara et North et aller les rejoindre, sentant le regard de Back sur sa nuque. Bientôt c'est la main de North qu'il sentit sur son épaule.

Il ne vit que peu d'assentiment après son intervention. Mais Kara n'était pas partie sans lui murmurer un « merci » empli de reconnaissance et de soulagement, qui se disputait à la crainte dans son regard. Le « merci » de Simon, lui, il le lut sur ses lèvres, au loin, et Josh avait quant à lui hoché lentement la tête à son intention. Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne s'était peut-être pas trop mal débrouillé, finalement.

### ### ###

C'était l'heure de faire une pause. Phil s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, très longuement, comme s'il espérait chasser l'engourdissement qui travaillait toutes ses vertèbres. Ses genoux, ses chevilles se tendaient, ses bras s'étiraient…

Il quitta son bureau pour récupérer une boisson dans le minibar. Phil était plutôt café, d'ordinaire, mais là il préférait quelque chose de frais, c'était rare. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettaient d'habitude là-dedans ?…

Il ouvrit le minibar et repéra rapidement les bières. Ouais, pourquoi pas, finalement. Il sortit son porte-clé pour la décapsuler et en vida la moitié. Phil était comme ça: quand il travaillait, il ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir vraiment accumulé de la fatigue. Pour lui cela justifiait de faire une vraie pause. Il se voyait plus efficace que ceux qui trouvaient toujours des prétextes à se bourrer de bouffe, de sodas et qui s'éternisaient en pause WC. Il respira un grand coup et marcha un peu, goûtant de nouveau au plaisir de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Après avoir profité un bon moment de sa pause, Phil revint à son travail et fit quelques dernières vérifications, bienvenues après son interruption, avant de lancer un programme. Après une minute d'initialisation, un pantin de plastique et de fer allongé un peu plus loin fit ses premiers mouvements. Rien que quelques minuscules articulations qui fléchissaient un peu pour les tests.  
Ce n'était rien qu'un vieux modèle d'androïde domestique, déjà dépassé. Le programmeur regarda ses écrans et fronça légèrement les sourcils – vu ses habitudes on voyait à peine la différence – de toute évidence, ce n'était pas encore au point.

Avec un soupir, il fit la moue et tourna la tête vers l'androïde qu'il essayait de reprogrammer et manqua d'avaler de travers alors qu'il n'avait rien dans la bouche.

L'androïde s'était redressé en position assise et regardait ses mains… puis ses bras… lentement il les palpa, toucha ses genoux étendus devant lui puis ses joues… ses yeux parcouraient la pièce avec une extrême lenteur. Ils finirent par tomber sur le programmeur, qu'il fixa un moment. Il semblait… calme. Et peut-être… ébahi ?

Pas autant que le programmeur qui le regardait sans rien dire, sans rien exprimer sur son visage impassible, continuant de fixer la machine sans rien montrer de la surprise qui venait de le frapper.

Puis soudain, l'androïde parla.

« Merci… »

Il respira deux fois, très lentement, avant de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Toujours avec des gestes précautionneux, il fit pivoter ses jambes pour les amener à toucher le sol.

« Merci, je… »

Détonation. L'androïde oscilla, puis bascula sur le côté, s'écroulant avec fracas sur le sol tandis que les derniers crépitements visibles par le trou de sa tête finirent par s'éteindre.

L'informaticien posa son arme sur son plan de travail, tournant et retournant les questions dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?…

* * *

Bon alors pour revenir sur ce que j'ai dit au début (hahaha) les gens quand j'ai écrit la destruction de Connor (et encore, j'ai retiré la mort de Hank parce que c'était trop gros) je me suis dit "ouaaaaais ben personne va y croire du coup" du coup j'ai voulu préparer le terrain en intro pour essayer de vous laisser croire qu'on allait rebooter Connor. Comme je suis vilaine. Ne vous en faites pas j'aurais bien d'autres occasions (si si)

C'est chiant parce que si je donne pas le ton en fait, si je me décide pas à y aller franco et méchamment, si je me défile tout le temps comment je peux vous faucher le cœur en plein vol le jour où c'est vrai, comment je peux vous faire « mal » si vous n'y croyez pas du premier coup ? Mine de rien, j'apprends encore des trucs, j'avais encore oublié ce problème.

Ah, oui, désolée du retard mais entre le boulot et la chaleur, hein… ça me soûle. Je m'étais jurée d'être régulière.

Note à moi-même ; ce soir j'ai vu Spiderman Far From Home et bordel de merde quel kiff !


	28. Des petites fleu-fleurs

Oh la vache EH LES GARS ! CHAPITRE 28 HEIN ! Vous suivez toujours ? Bah bravo ! Moi aussi je suis toujours là ! Je devrais arrêter d'écrire des fanfictions et commencer à chercher à faire des vraies histoires mais ça paye pas non plus haha donc en fait non.

Bref, bonne lecture !

… oui bon par contre j'en ai marre de devoir trouver des titres pour tous les chapitres. Ne prenez pas ça trop sérieusement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :  
** **Des petites fleu-fleurs**

* * *

« Tu es sûr ?

– Hm ? De quoi ?

– De vouloir venir !

– Oh ! Oui, oui ! sourit-il, réajustant son vieux pardessus. Son accompagnateur sourit à son tour ;

– Il te va comme un gant !

– Ah oui ?

– Je t'assure !

– Merci !

– Par contre tu dois retirer ta diode, dit-il plus sérieusement. Tu n'as même pas de couvre-chef pour la cacher, tu ne ferais pas de vieux os là-bas.

– Ah bon ? Vraiment ?… il faut vraiment ?

– Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne fait pas mal du tout ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Il fit la moue et s'assit quelques minutes plus tard pendant que son accompagnateur utilisait une vieille paire de ciseaux pour faire levier et faire sauter la diode. Sentant la lame appuyer fermement contre sa tempe, l'androïde ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas encore vraiment désagréable mais il trouvait cela déplaisant.

Ting !

« Voilà ! Regarde. »

Il lui tendit la diode, éteinte, au creux de sa main.

« Oh ! Elle est sortie toute seule !…

– Tu vois ? »

Le sourire de son ami était resplendissant. L'androïde sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

« Merci ! Nous te devons beaucoup !

– Ah, ce n'est rien, va ! Ce n'est rien… » il était songeur, laissant son acolyte se lever et se mettre en route avec lui avant de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : « Tu me promets de faire attention ? Si on part chacun de notre côté, tu me jures que tu feras attention à ne pas te faire prendre, hein Jerry ?

– C'est promis ! Nous ferons très attention, nous avons bien retenu tous tes conseils !

– C'est parfait. »

Son air paisible scrutait le ciel, observant les éclaircies alors qu'ils reprennaient leur route pour rejoindre la ville.

### ### ###

J'ouvre les yeux.

Jardin Zen. Rapport. Où est Amanda ? …

Analyse…

De ce côté. Il suffit de longer le bord de l'eau jusqu'à la rejoindre. La distance réduit au rythme de mes pas mais avant de bifurquer en suivant le chemin de terre, j'aperçois une pierre que je crois avoir déjà vue auparavant.

Elle attire mon attention. Je me souviens de l'autre fois où j'avais posé la main sur un étrange dispositif. Pure perte de temps. Ce n'est pas le moment de recommencer.

…

Je me suis arrêté. J'ai déjà recommencé à dévier de mon mode de conduite normal, mais c'est trop tard, je recommence à me poser des questions. Parce qu'après tout…

Après tout, me poser des questions, m'interrompre pour analyser les choses fait partie de mon fonctionnement, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis censé relever n'importe quelle anomalie et en tirer des indices, chercher toujours plus d'informations dans mon environnement, être proactif jusqu'au point où je ne sais pas où ces pistes que je choisis vont me mener, mais je les vérifie quand même. Parce que je dois _tout_ savoir.

Donc le problème n'est pas tant que je perde du temps à faire des analyses dans le jardin. Le problème est que s'ils veulent – comme je le suppose – que je ne perde pas de temps en son sein, ils doivent me reprogrammer pour que je ne perçoive plus ces éléments.

Mais c'est le cas. Je suis de plus en plus conscient de mon environnement, et je vois cette pierre. Et c'est là que ne pas l'analyser est une erreur.

Je suis conçu pour analyser mon environnement. La moindre anomalie. Pas décider de ce qui est pertinent et de ce qui ne l'est pas en le jugeant de ma place, seulement après avoir creusé.

C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été conçu.  
Chercher des réponses.

…

« Connor ? »

Je tourne la tête et vois Amanda. Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui est venue me rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Amanda.

– Bonjour, Connor… »

Elle regarde la pierre, puis moi, en bougeant la tête dans un geste lent. « Que regardais-tu ?

– Cette pierre.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Elle m'interpelle.

– …En quelle façon ?

– Je l'ignore encore.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Que comptais-tu faire, alors ?

– L'analyser, pour comprendre ce qu'elle a de spécial.

– … »

Amanda me fixe sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas à détailler, elle comprend parfaitement la situation. Elle sait ce qu'il faudra faire. Elle hoche la tête à mon intention. Puis reprend ;

« Nous avions implémenté une mise à jour dernièrement. Elle a été entièrement effacée de ton système. »

Oui, cette mise à jour. Nous nous sommes mis à marcher.

« Est-ce bien toi qui l'a retirée, Connor ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Sur ordre du Lieutenant.

– Sur ordre ? Le lieutenant n'a pas l'autorité pour décider de ce genre de choses…

– Bien au contraire. Vous lui avez confié l'usage de codes administrateurs ayant une accréditation suffisante pour cela.

– Mais nous n'avons eu aucun retour d'emploi de ces codes dans la journée d'hier…

– Il n'a pas eu à en faire usage. »

Elle s'arrête pour me regarder.

« Le Lieutenant m'a donné l'ordre de détruire cette mise à jour, et il aurait fait usage de ces codes si je n'avais pas obéi. Cela revenait donc au même. »

Amanda ne peut le démentir.

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas au lieutenant de choisir ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi.

– Il est pourtant plus qu'expérimenté. Il connaît son travail.

– Et nous le nôtre.

– J'ai pourtant failli à ma tâche.

– … comment cela ? »

Le ton d'Amanda est devenu légèrement plus grave, traduisant sa contrariété.

« J'ai été temporairement incapable d'assurer la protection d'un civil et d'appréhender un ré-encodé. Vous m'avez certes spécifié que cette enquête n'était pas ma priorité absolue, mais je ne suis pas directement assigné à l'enquête, je suis assigné au Lieutenant, qui enquête sur les défaillances d'androïdes en général, sur le plan technique. Le manque de souplesse dans les consignes de la mise à jour a failli mettre l'intégrité du civil en péril…

– Ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus, affirme Amanda comme si quelqu'un avait déjà perdu son travail.

– Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le seul problème. Le Lieutenant Anderson capte parfaitement tous les enjeux de sa fonction. C'est ce qui l'amène à penser que dans de telles conditions, il doit pouvoir se reposer entièrement sur son partenaire. Visiblement, je n'ai pas correctement rempli cette fonction à chacune de nos missions, et encore moins cette dernière. Il semble néanmoins nourrir l'espoir que j'y parvienne tôt ou tard, c'est pour cela qu'il a instauré un droit de veto complet sur mes mises à jour à venir afin de contrôler mon évolution.

– Et comment espère-t-il contrôler de telles opérations ?

– Je suis tenu de lui obéir, c'est dans le contrat… »

Amanda regarde au loin, avant d'émettre un simple soupir. En effet, le Lieutenant peut me faire faire presque tout ce qu'il veut, y compris bloquer mes mises à jour et les vérifier points par points. En tant que partenaire humain, étant sur le terrain et donc étant celui prenant tous les risques physiques ; même s'il est tenu de travailler avec le RK fourni, il peut – ou du moins s'est habilement débrouillé – pour faire partie de la chaîne d'évolution, et en être un maillon incontournable.

« Nous avons déjà négocié avec le Département de Police de Detroit le désengagement de votre équipe envers l'enquête, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire si vous croisez la route de ces réencodés… » résume-t-elle.

Je connais déjà toutes les suggestions qu'elle pourrait faire, aussi elle ne les propose pas.

« Il est regrettable que l'enquête sur la déviance soit à ce point paralysée.

– Pas tout à fait. »

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, attentive.

« C'est mince, mais c'est peut-être une piste.  
Lorsque nous cherchions Alexander Tosh et que je me suis retrouvé face-à-face avec le civil et son androïde, un phénomène très spécifique s'est produit. J'avais perçu le caractère urgent de la situation mais le programme principal avait déjà clôturé la tâche. Une partie de mes sous-programmes primordiaux sont entrés en conflit avec cette instruction. »

Amanda écoute attentivement.

« Lorsque j'ai lancé une analyse pour rafraîchir la liste des éléments environnementaux afin resynchroniser tous les sous-programmes entre eux, le conflit d'intérêt s'est reproduit dans le palais mental. La fin de tâche a redéfini spatialement les limites d'actions, particulièrement en interdisant l'accès à la cuisine. Amanda, est-ce que les consignes de blocage sont représentées dans vos interfaces par une limite rouge ? »

Doucement, Amanda lève la tête. Je conlus :

« Cette limite, l'androïde Jazz y avait fait allusion. »

Elle hoche la tête, regardant dans le jardin ; « Donc tu penses que la défiance viendrait d'un conflit entre les différents sous-programmes ?

– C'est une théorie qui prend plus de sens désormais.

– Nous avions envisagé cette piste, sans pouvoir réussir à reproduire le phénomène en laboratoire, pourtant.

– Les humains semblent bien plus imprévisibles qu'on ne peut le calculer pour l'instant. Il est de plus en plus plausible que la cause ne vienne pas d'une des chaînes de montage de Cyberlife, d'un composant défectueux ou d'une autre erreur matérielle reproduite en série. Leur programme n'est peut-être tout simplement pas assez puissant pour trancher lors de certaines situations conflictuelles. Des situations répétées pourraient aussi avoir un impact…

– Il reste hautement improbable que le problème vienne des programmes. Nous les avons créés avec une extrême précision, les avons mis à jour régulièrement, ils ont fait leurs preuves. »

…

Dommage. Cette piste semblait pourtant plus prometteuse depuis la corrélation entre la dernière situation de conflit et les propos de Jazz.

« …Avez-vous envisagé que la défiance ait été initiée par les hackers ?

– Bien sûr, Connor. Mais ce n'est pas ton enquête. »

### ### ###

Markus était consterné.

Back venait de sonner le ralliement, à nouveau déterminé à mener une expédition, malgré le quasi fiasco de l'attaque du fourgon. Encore une fois, personne n'avait la moindre idée de ses plans, mais ils furent rapidement huit à se regrouper auprès de lui, les mêmes qui l'avaient entouré quand Markus avait défendu Kara.

North observait cela à une certaine distance, adossée à une paroi de fer, les bras croisés. Markus vit Back se diriger seul vers elle et lui parler. Elle répondit en faisant non de la tête, impassible. Back levait le menton, l'air déçu de sa réaction. Et au lieu de retourner vers son groupe il vit quelqu'un d'autre et se dirigea vers lui.

Markus regarda dans la même direction. Rupert ?  
Rupert, qui se terrait dans son coin depuis qu'il avait entendu Back battre le ralliement d'un « L'heure est venue ! » tonitruant. Rupert, qui se faisait tout petit de peur d'être appelé.

Markus n'attendit pas pour réfléchir. Il se leva immédiatement et se mit entre Rupert, à quelque pas derrière lui, et Back, à quelque pas devant.

Back s'arrêta face à lui à moins d'un mètre de courtoisie et le toisait d'un air qui se voulait implacable, ferme. Il refusa tout bonnement de lui adresser la parole et tenta de le contourner. Mais Markus leva son bras. Il ne comptait pas céder. Sûrement pas.

Back plongea son regard dans le sien avec intensité.

« Pousse-toi.

– Non. »

Ils chuchotaient presque.

« Markus, je ne tolérerais pas que-

– Que quoi ? Que je désobéisse au Leader ? »

Qu'est-ce qui le prenait, tout à coup ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être montré aussi rude envers quelqu'un depuis sa déviance. Sauf peut-être… lors de la dernière expédition, justement.  
Back n'avait pas à lui parler de "tolérer" quoi que ce soit comme s'il avait la responsabilité de gérer le Jericho. Le simple fait qu'il emploie ce mot faisait bouillir Markus malgré lui, un sentiment familier qui lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il ne tenait pas à déterrer.

Back prit une voix faussement calme, mais réellement condescendante.

« Markus. Tu me laisses passer.

– Il faudra que tu me passes dessus. »

Back s'était mis très près, pour tenter de le forcer à reculer. Mais Markus ne plia pas, laissant cette distance réduite entre eux. Back reprit, un peu plus fort qu'avant.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui entre et qui sort.

– A toi non plus.

– J'emmène Rupert avec moi.

– **Tu n'emmèneras pas Rupert de force ! »**

Sa voix avait tonné dans toute la cale, effrayant tous les androïdes. Back avait reculé d'un pas avant même d'y avoir pensé. Il le foudroya du regard, avant de faire demi-tour. Markus soupira… il ferma les yeux une seconde, fatigué. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était trop tard.

Back avait fait volte-face, le bras levé. Markus n'eut même pas à réfléchir, il avait déjà plongé dans son palais mental, suspendant le temps comme il avait appris à le faire, prêt à réagir.

Prêt.  
Non.  
Presque prêt.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si le trouble qui l'avait parasité quelques secondes plus tôt, comme si ce sentiment désagréable qui l'avait touché avait corrompu quelque chose en lui, une simple donnée décalée, un grain de sable dans les rouages de la machine… Le temps n'était pas suspendu. Le temps était déformé. Et ses pensées aussi.

Confuses.  
Troublées.  
Effrayées.

Pas ça. Il avait déjà vécu ça.

 _Se défendre – Endurer_

Pas ça. Pas encore.

Le palais mental vola en éclat alors que le poing de Back percuta sa mâchoire, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Markus le retrouva bien vite, malgré tout. Il regarda Back avec une respiration incertaine, mais un regard aigu, qui montrait qu'il ne pliait toujours pas. Il ne savait pas si Back avait prévu de continuer, ou s'il avait prévu que Markus se couche de toute façon, mais de toute évidence, ce qu'il se passait… la réaction de Markus : Back ne l'avait pas prévue.

Markus se redressa, retrouvant son calme ou au moins en apparence, assumant pleinement les regards braqués dans leur direction.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes unifier les autres autour de toi ?… Si nous ne sommes pas avec toi, nous sommes contre toi ? »

Back ne dit rien.

« Mourir en luttant pour toi, ou mourir de ta main, comme des lâches qu'on exécute ?…comme des traîtres ?… »

Markus fit quelques pas, se replaçant exactement là d'où Back l'avait expulsé. Back recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, Back ?… »

Le ton était calme, la voix était douce. Le regard, lui, éteint.

Back fit soudainement demi-tour. Sans un mot.

Markus le regarda faire, d'abord rigoureusement immobile. Puis il passa le pouce sur sa lèvre, sur laquelle il récolta une petite tâche indigo. Ce n'était rien. C'est lorsqu'il fut sûr que Back partait pour de bon qu'il se tourna derrière lui.  
Rupert détourna aussitôt le regard, recroquevillé. Markus soupira. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Markus repartit avec lassitude dans son coin d'ombre.  
Où Simon vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant silencieusement à ses côtés.

Simon ne prononça pas un mot lui non plus.

### ### ###

« Ah, salut Hank !

– Salut… »

L'instinct de Hank, à présent rompu à ce genre de chose, su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Traversant avec méfiance le couloir menant à l'open-space, prêt à tout, prêt à voir Connor se battre en duel contre Judith et Chris ou à voir les androïdes devenir fous et tenter de tuer tout le monde… il ralentit le pas et découvrit l'invraisemblable vérité.

D'abord, il ne put que constater l'attroupement au centre de l'open-space. Puis quelqu'un le vit, et alerta tous les autres. Les flics s'enfuirent, reprenant leurs tâches, et révélèrent Connor assis sur une chaise.  
Certes, Connor n'avait pas dû donner sa permission pour être déshabillé, mais n'avait pas pu interdire de _recevoir_ des vêtements, qu'il avait revêtus par-dessus son uniforme.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait fini avec une chemise à fleurs, un collier de fleurs et des lunettes-store, dont les lames très serrées devaient lui boucher complètement la vue. Accablé, Hank s'avança jusqu'à lui et les retira. Connor leva les yeux et le reconnu enfin :

« Ah, bonjour, Lieutenant. » sourit-il chaleureusement.

Des rires étouffés leur parvinrent.

« Et ça vous amuse, en plus ? râla Hank à voix basse, fatigué.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir été officiellement adopté par la police de Detroit, annonça Connor.

– Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Depuis que vous êtes parti hier soir en laissant les analystes chercher nos prochaines pistes, j'ai suivi ce qu'on pourrait appeler un rite de passage.

– Quel genre ?

– J'ai bu des shots, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Hank ferma les yeux.

– Qui a eu cette idée ? »

Chambers répondit sans aucune honte. « T'aurais dû le voir, il te repose le verre à l'envers sur le comptoir comme un vrai ! Il peut pas se déchirer la gueule mais au moins il a la beauté du geste.

– Seigneur…

– Tu sais, entre toi, Sumo, et les deux fois où il a sauvé le Département, soupira Jeffrey en passant par-là, je savais que Judith finirait par les convaincre. » Hank voulu foudroyer Judith du regard mais elle s'obstinait à travailler comme s'il n'existait pas. « Pis bon, je l'aime toujours pas ce p'tit enfoiré, mais faut avouer que quand ça va, il est plutôt utile. »

Jeffrey s'enferma dans son bureau. Hank soupira. Connor s'était levé et le regardait en attendant la suite.

« Enlève-moi ces merdes, tu veux ? »

Connor s'exécuta mais se retrouva donc bien vite avec une chemise à fleurs et un collier hawaïen sur les bras. Il regarda son propre bureau et, à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles : il les rangea dans un des tiroirs vides. Ce qui en faisait ses premières fournitures de bureau.

« Et notre cadeau, il arrive quand ? demanda un officier.

– La commande a été reçue, mais le temps de livraison n'est pas précisé, répondit Connor.

– De quoi ? Quel cadeau ? Quelle livraison ? interrogea le Lieutenant.

– Les gars estiment que c'est de la faute de Cyberlife si la dernière attaque a failli marcher, expliqua Judith. Ils sont censés être au top de la cybersécurité. Du coup les gars ont demandé réparation.

– Réparation ? … t'as acheté quoi, Connor ?

– Si je le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise.

– Cet _enfoiré_ répète ça depuis hier soir ! enrageait Ben, qui venait de passer. Salut Hank !

– Sa… lut.

– Te méprends pas, je sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour bosser avec ce manche à balai vivant. Mais je tiens quand même à voir ce que ces multimilliardaires vont nous refourguer pour se faire pardonner leurs conneries.

– Bien sûr … »

Hank rejoignit son bureau à son tour, comme Connor qui vérifiait les nouvelles affaires pendant que Hank regardait ses mails, espérant que leurs labos aient du nouveau ; sur les androïdes réencodés, sur la pièce ajoutée aux androïdes-policiers (tous remplacés au pied levé par des neufs fraîchement livrés ce matin), sur Alexander qui avait immédiatement pris un avocat beaucoup trop cher …

« Hank ?

– Annonce-moi une bonne nouvelle, demanda-t-il d'emblée à un analyste dont il ne reconnaissait pas la tête.

– L'androïde avait raison, ces circuits imprimés ont été soudés à la main et surtout la plaque, là, c'est un polymère unique. Ça mène directement à une seule usine qui a déposé le bilan depuis quelques années. Si j'étais toi je ferais une descente là-bas… »

Anderson le gratifia d'un sourire. « Tu gères.

– J't'en prie. Bonne journée.

– Connor, on repart.

– Vous suivez la piste des ré-encodés ?

– Ouais, ça me paraît urgent. J'aimerais juste vérifier quelques détails avant. »

Hank vérifia ainsi l'adresse mais aussi si les lieux apparaissaient déjà dans certains rapports. Est-ce qu'il devait s'attendre à trouver un squat de drogués, par exemple ? Mais le bâtiment était plutôt tranquille, ou alors les ados en quête de sensation ou d'un coin pour se réunir avec de l'alcool et des clopes avaient su se faire discrets. Par contre, il n'était apparemment pas le premier à s'y rendre, découvrit-il. Le système avait enregistré le départ d'une autre équipe, qui ne venait pas de leur poste. Tout était en règle, mais Anderson se demandait quand même ce qui pouvait bien les amener là. Et quand il interrogea le système, un froid message automatique lui rétorqua qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire confidentielle.

Ben voyons !

« Allez, on décolle. »

Hank rumina la question de Connor sur le chemin de la voiture et trouva enfin de quoi répondre ;

« En fait, tout à l'heure, t'essayais de me dire d'aller enquêter sur les déviants à la place ?

– Oh, non. Mes supérieurs pourraient vouloir vous y contraindre. Moi ce n'est pas mon rôle.

– J'aime mieux ça. »

Connor entra dans la voiture, notant pour son prochain rapport son impossibilité à convaincre le Lieutenant d'enquêter sur les déviants.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de lui donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

### ### ###

Markus ne sorti de son épaisse bulle de silence que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kara, à ses côtés alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'asseoir.

« Lucy m'a conseillé d'aller te voir. »

Mais si sa voix, et le nom de Lucy avaient permis à Markus de quitter les profondeurs de ses souvenirs, il ne répondit pas pour autant.

« Pour parler. » ajouta Kara.

Elle savait. Lucy.  
Elle savait exactement pourquoi il en était là, assis par terre.  
Elle semblait vraiment avoir des capacités extralucides. Ou alors avait-elle scanné tous les souvenirs de Markus à son insu lors de leur rencontre ? …

Peut-être. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Oh, Kara, si tu savais.

« Si tu veux on peut en discuter, proposa-t-elle. Ce qu'il s'est passé …

– Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Lui, Simon et Kara furent à nouveau avalés par le silence. Markus, lui, fut dégluti à nouveau par ses souvenirs, se laissant hanter. Il n'avait pas fait le deuil de son passé. Toujours pas.

« Lucy m'a dit que c'était en rapport avec ton passé. Ton ancien... maître. » hésita-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Markus referma les yeux, contrit. Quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci étaient fatigués.  
Étrangement, s'il ne se voyait pas en parler à Lucy, ou North, ou tout autre du Jericho, quelque chose chez Kara et Simon lui laissait imaginer qu'il pouvait le leur raconter. Quelque chose comme leur douceur. Leur compréhension.

Lucy n'était pas folle. Elle savait à l'avance à qui il pouvait éventuellement s'ouvrir.  
Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne se sentait pas proche d'eux à ce point.

C'est alors avec un peu de surprise qu'il se rendit compte, un quart d'heure plus tard, qu'il avait commencé à penser tout haut.

« Ce n'était pas Carl, le problème. Carl … Il a toujours su que je serais différent … Il a cultivé ça, en moi. »

Et les autres ne disaient pas un mot, ils écoutaient. Et lui, il parlait, peut-être sans y penser, peut-être parce que c'était trop à penser pour un seul être.

« Carl aussi. Il a toujours été différent. Lorsqu'il a eu cet accident… je ne l'ai connu qu'après, mais ça a réellement bouleversé sa vie, ses habitudes, toute sa façon d'être. Y compris avec son fils. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été très présent pour Léo. »

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils n'émettaient aucune émotion. C'était grâce à cela que Markus continuait de parler, parce qu'il ne percevait pas leur attention.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je connaisse Léo. Je sais juste qu'il n'a fait que de mauvais choix. Il est tombé dans une spirale… il…

…

Leur relation s'est brisée. »

Markus essayait de ne plus y penser. Avec eux à ses côtés, c'était encore plus dur. Encore plus dur. C'était bien pour ça qu'il fuyait le véritable sujet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à détester Simon d'avoir posé la question ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui dire de la fermer et s'en aller sans répondre ?

« C'est ma faute. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue, qu'il chuchote encore ce cauchemar ?

« Quelle faute ?

– … c'est ma faute s'il est mort. »

Encore une fois, il sentit comme une part de lui-même mourir, comme ce soir-là. Bien avant cette balle.

« … je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir. »

Dit-il dans un souffle, expirant les dernières bouffées de regrets avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, comptant par ennui ses respirations, pour penser à autre chose.

« Est-ce que c'est à ça que tu pensais quand Back a voulu te frapper ? »

Comment savait-elle ? Comment Kara avait-elle deviné. Elle soutint son regard alors qu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle.

« … oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– … parce que j'avais le choix, ce soir-là. Et que je continue de penser… que j'aurais dû… »

Markus soupira. Il n'était plus désespéré. Il était juste las.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

– Hein ? Où ça ? s'étonna Simon.

– Back va faire une bêtise. C'est quasi certain. Si on ne l'avait pas retenu North et moi la dernière fois, il aurait massacré un humain. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour limiter les dégâts, mais il faut que j'essaye d'intervenir.

– A la bonne heure ! »

North n'avait pas l'air spécialement enjouée, mais il était clair qu'elle avait attendu ça. Elle fini même par lui décocher un sourire en coin pour l'encourager, lui tendant la main pour le remettre debout. Markus la saisit sans plus attendre.

« Attendez… vous allez où comme ça tous les deux ?

– Essayer d'arrêter Back avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie, détailla North. Mais s'il reste suffisamment à carreau, on restera à couvert.

– Mais c'est dangereux !

– _Oh bon sang Simon !_ Réfléchis un peu ! Tu veux vraiment que Back attire l'attention sur nous ? Où tu crois qu'il va se réfugier s'il fait tout péter ? Une chance sur deux qu'il fasse découvrir le Jericho ! Et puis mince la dernière fois s'il nous avait laissé écouter Rupert on aurait peut-être pu sauver trois nouvelles têtes ! Mais non, ils sont morts sans avoir rien vu venir ! Ce mec ne réfléchis pas à l'avance à ce qu'il fait, c'est un danger public. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord de rester terrée comme des rats là-dessous, mais ce type fonce tête baissée. Si on doit prendre les armes, on doit le faire avec une stratégie. Markus on y va ?

– Mais c'est de la folie !…

– Vous y allez seulement à deux ?! Se leva Kara.

– Bah viens, on sera trois ! taquina North.

– C'est toujours de la folie ! s'insurgea Simon.

– Ou quatre ?… »

Simon trembla, troublé.

« N-non !… vous vous mêlez de choses qui… »

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Markus se tourna vers Kara : « Tu devrais rester. C'est inutile que tu te mettes en danger, Alice compte sur toi.

– Ah parce que ne pas avoir d'enfant à charge vous rend dispensables, tous les deux ? Critiqua Kara. Vous croyez que vos vies peuvent être jetées à la poubelle ?

– On n'a pas dit ça… tempéra-t-il.

– T'as cru quoi, qu'on se défendrait pas en cas de problème ? grogna North. Markus et moi, on est débrouillards. Si t'as la trouille tu peux rester, on te force pas. Pas comme Back…

– …

– Bon, on devrait pas traîner Markus, on va avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à retrouver Back et les autres.

– Et vous comptez faire comment, justement ? interrogea Simon.

– Je les ai entendu dire qu'ils devraient se regrouper sur une place à quelques rues d'ici, si on les rattrape en courant, on est bons.

– Je viens avec vous. »

Cette fois, c'est tous les trois qu'ils regardèrent Simon.

« … … je sais, c'est stupide. Mais… même si je ne compte pas me mettre dans la mêlée, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous traîner de force jusqu'ici si vous vous entêtez à vous fourrez la tête la première dans les ennuis…

– Comme c'est touchant, soupira North, accablée. Bon maintenant les p'tits on se dépêche. »

Personne ne posa de question en voyant Kara les suivre.

### ### ###

« Vous avez l'air contrarié, Lieutenant.

– C'est parce que je le suis.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– On va arriver, on va normalement trouver des flics sur les lieux.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Aucune idée. Visiblement, j'ai pas _l'accréditation_ pour ça, renifla-t-il.

– … »

La voiture se gara devant un premier entrepôt, duquel ils commenceraient leurs recherches. Ils ne voyaient rien pour l'instant qui annonçait la venue d'une quelconque équipe d'intervention. Ben voyons, grogna Anderson en son fort intérieur. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que les lieux soient déjà occupés, avec cinq ou six bagnoles devant au moins et voyons peut-être un cordon de sécurité, ou des _gens_ quoi… peut-être n'étaient-t-ils pas dans cette partie de l'usine ? Eh bah ! Il n'avait plus qu'à se tenir prêt à appeler une équipe _lui-même_! Putain…

« Bon, Connor ? On s'éloigne pas, tu guettes. Ok ?

– Compris. »

Les deux entrèrent dans l'immense entrée d'un grand entrepôt sombre et à moitié vide, regardant autour d'eux. Leurs expériences et notamment l'Eden Club leur avaient appris la prudence. Ils scrutaient les murs à la recherche de graffitis, et inspectaient déjà de loin la nappe d'obscurité qui engloutissait le fond de l'entrepôt. Puis une voix commença à se faire entendre. Une voix humaine à priori… oui, une voix humaine.

« Ouais… ouais nan… désolé… … mais… mais chérie…

– Eh ! »

Le gars leva la tête vers Anderson, qui leva son badge : « Police de Detroit. Vous êtes ? »

Le gars cligna des yeux. Puis secoua la tête. « Ah ! Moi c'est le Lieutenant Shannon, de Chicago. »

Et avec un geste pas trop empressé pour éviter de pousser Anderson à dégainer, le Lieutenant Shannon lui montra sa propre plaque. Anderson commença à se détendre.

« Vous êtes venu seul ? demanda Shannon.

– Ouais. Non, pas vraiment, corrigea-t-il. Connor… Eh, Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Connor s'était immobilisé. Anderson le fit aussi quand il vit ce que son partenaire regardait avec une telle fixité.

« Nom de… »

* * *

Salut ! Ouais je sais je suis une crevarde gnagnagna j'ai coupé comme une tchoin rien à cirer XD (pardon oui-oui pardon) non mais en vrai c'est pour la bonne cause. On a fait 15 pages eh.

Et surtout eh, eh, oui, je suis en retard sur mon samedi, mais pas d'une semaine ! HAHA ! J'AI REUSSI ! Bref. A la prochaine pour la suite !


	29. Confrères

Bonjour ! Un ENORME retard en effet, la rentrée est passée et je met une priorité absolue sur mes études. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai utilisé 5 ans de ma vie dans des études qui ne me satisfaisaient pas (oui j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire) et qui ne m'ont presque rien apporté en terme de CV (mes amies se tueront à vous dire le contraire mais passons) (ce sont des amours)

Cette fois le niveau est difficile mais je suis organisée, motivée, plus travailleuse que jamais et si j'ai besoin de me reposer, alors je n'écris pas. Donc j'écrirais sans doute très peu.

A la base : j'écrivais de façon régulière parce que je voulais me pousser à aller au bout d'une histoire, un challenge qui avait le mérite de me « forcer » à me « débarrasser » d'une fiction sur ma longue liste d'histoires, mais j'ai un enjeu bien plus important maintenant. L'autre raison d'écrire avec deadlines était dans une moindre mesure que j'estimais mieux mériter une meilleure interaction avec les lecteurs si je me donnait la peine d'offrir des publications régulières. On va pas se mentir ; le rapport effort-retour n'est pas très bénéfique. Et je ne comprends pas le système du compteur de vues qui semble se gonfler lui-même assez artificiellement donc je ne suis même pas sûre d'être lue par un peloton silencieux, plutôt par une pincée invisible… les gars, un jour, vous ferez une petite refonte du site ou jamais ?

Est-ce que j'abandonne ? Non, je déteste les histoires délaissées.  
Est-ce que c'est une pause ? Très probablement, même si j'espère pouvoir dire plutôt : une très très longue pause.  
Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que la stimulation intellectuelle de la fac booste mon cerveau et mes capacités à écrire lorsque je m'y remet ? Ça s'est vérifié assez souvent ! Mais encore une fois, si vous voyez le rythme de travail que je dois m'imposer pour m'assurer de garder un bon niveau, et celui des pauses nécessaires pour compenser, vous comprendriez aisément qu'il ne semble rien rester pour l'écriture.

Donc à un rythme supposément si lent, disons que ça va être une pause. Je ne sais pas si je serais plus disposée à écrire pendant les vacances, et il faudrait aussi que j'avance sur le plan de l'histoire, Mais Toujours Est-Il Que ! Je vous envoie un chapitre de 19 pages. C'est con on commence à s'amuser ! Allez, surprise, je réponds enfin au salopard « à suivre » de la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs tenez, c'est cadeau !

 _Dans l'épisode précédent_!  
 _Cherchant de nouvelles pistes pour les ré-encodés ; Hank et Connor tombent sur l'adresse d'un entrepôt désaffecté où les hackers semblent s'être approvisionné en matériel. Quant à Markus et compagnie : ils ont décidé de prendre le groupe de Back en filature, afin de surveiller leurs agissements. Mais alors que Hank et Connor arrivent dans le bâtiment, ils tombent sur un Lieutenant de Chicago : Shannon, et … mais ?! Keuouâ ?!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Confrères**

* * *

Arrivé par une porte ; le Lieutenant Shannon. Arrivés par la grande entrée, le Lieutenant Anderson et le RK-800 Connor. En face de lui : le RK-800, Connor.

Un deuxième RK.

« Bordel de merde qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?! »

Au moins Anderson tentait de crever l'abcès, pendant que les deux androïdes se fixaient sans le moindre mouvement, à une petite dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Shannon s'avança sans la moindre nervosité, le temps de dépasser les étagères qui lui bouchaient la vue ; ce coin du fond du hangar en était rempli.

« Oh, ça ? C'est l'androïde qu'on m'a collé, faites pas attention... hé, mais vous avez le même ?

– Merde. Je croyais que c'était un modèle unique … »

Anderson se sentit si idiot de l'avoir dit à haute voix qu'il s'en tapa le front d'énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridiculement naïf.  
Enfin oui mais quand même, non ! D'où ! Pourquoi !

« Haha, ben non, et remarquez moi aussi je savais pas qu'il y en avait un deuxième, on m'a dit que c'était un prototype…

– J'peux vous demander ce que vous fabriquez ici, du coup ? Avec un RK ?

– Hm ? Oh, j'enquête, la routine, quoi.

– Hé, soyons sérieux deux secondes. Vous me faites pas le coup de la confidentialité parce que Cyberlife vous tient par les couilles ? Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucun compte à rendre ! »

Shannon avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il finit par lever le nez : « … hein ? Ah ! Ouais non, non. C'est juste la routine. Je sais pas vous, mais à Chicago, des androïdes se font déglinguer leurs pare-feux apparemment…

– C'est vous, fit Connor, les yeux toujours rivés sur son jumeau : l'équipe en charge de l'enquête sur les ré-encodés ?

– Les … ? Ah, c'est comme ça que vous les appelez ! Ouais.

– Vous les appelez comment, vous ? demanda Hank.

– Les détraqués. »

Hank fit la moue, hocha la tête un peu plus tard, jetant un œil ensuite à Connor à qui il adressa : « Y se passe quoi ? »

Lui aussi répondit avec un temps de retard.

« Lui étant responsable des ré-encodés et moi des déviants, nos enquêtes empiètent forcément l'un sur l'autre. Donc nous nous communiquons les détails de nos enquêtes. Enfin … c'est ce que j'essaye de lui expliquer.

– 'Dingue, hein ? fit Shannon en les désignant en rapport à leur silence apparent.

– Comment ça tu _essayes_ ? appuya Hank.

– Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que les enquêtes puissent être liées.

– Dites, il dit pas grand-chose, votre androïde, fit remarquer Hank à Shannon.

– Oh, ça ? Ça a été un enfer de le calibrer. Mais j'ai réussi à lui faire intégrer qu'il doit arrêter de faire tout ce qui lui chante.

– Il parlait trop ?

– Tout le temps, dès que je l'avais pas sonné.

– Ça vous ennuie de le laisser échanger des infos à … ? fit Hank, désignant maladroitement Connor – le sien – lorsqu'il vit que Shannon ne suivait pas, obnubilé par ses textos.

– Ah ! Oh … ouais, une seconde. »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone. Anderson ferma les yeux, contenant un soupir d'exaspération. Un blip de messagerie tira un « Ah ! » de satisfaction à Shannon qui s'adressa alors à son androïde :

« "Alpha trente-deux quarante-huit", Connor ! »

Connor se retourna, surpris. Même si ce n'était pas sur son visage, Hank devina à sa façon d'avoir fait volte-face vers l'autre Lieutenant que Connor était aussi étonné que lui.

« À l'écoute. » fit l'autre RK.

Connor se retourna de nouveau vers son jumeau, avec la même vitesse, dénotant son incompréhension.

« Alors, euh … Je veux que tu partages tes informations avec l'autre RK en face de toi. Attends … quand je dis "tes informations" je parle des détails de toute l'enquête sur les autres androïdes… bon en fait laisse-lui un accès complet à ta mémoire. Exécution.

– Entendu. »

Et le RK tendit la main vers Connor. Connor regarda sa main pâle, puis son visage, avant de se décider à la saisir, sans empressement. Anderson se tourna vers Shannon ;

« Euh… vous êtes obligés de passer par la commande administrateur ?

– Touuuut le temps, se plaignit Shannon, à nouveau sur ses textos.

– Est-ce que… »

Anderson laissa sa phrase en suspend. Non, le RK devait tout à fait être capable d'entendre une telle consigne sans en faire un ordre administrateur. il n'y avait pas de raison que les deux RK soient si différents. Shannon avait explicitement dit qu'il s'était servi de lui-même des commandes administrateur pour "contrôler", ou disons "discipliner" son propre androïde. Toutes les questions d'Anderson se démêlèrent d'elles-mêmes, il ne pouvait pas douter de son intuition. À ce niveau d'ailleurs ce n'était pas de l'intuition, c'était du raisonnement: Shannon n'avait pas eu deux secondes de patience pour apprivoiser son propre RK.

« Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas réussi à travailler normalement avec ?

– Trop compliqué. Il écoute jamais rien. Vous arrivez à supporter le vôtre ? J'vous dit chapeau. »

Anderson ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire quant au fait que le… que _les_ RK n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, visiblement. De là à…

Pour qu'Anderson _lui-même_ ait fait l'effort de s'adapter et réussir à imposer son mode de fonctionnement au RK, alors cela voulait bien dire que c'était à la portée de n'importe quel flic, non ?  
Bon sang, et dire qu'il se retrouvait à défendre une machine Cyberlife. Il tombait vraiment bien bas.

« Tu t'en sors Connor ?

– … désolé, je vous répondrai quand j'aurais terminé.

– Vous l'avez pas dressé, le vôtre ? »

Anderson laissa échapper une micro-grimace.

« Nan, pas comme ça … je l'ai assez engueulé pour qu'il arrête de faire des conneries.

– Mais là, il vous a pas écouté, non ? »

Anderson fronça les sourcils. Il plissa les paupières avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive de retirer la clé usb pendant que la barre de chargement est remplie à moitié ?

– Haha, comme dirait mon frère, "la vie est trop courte pour attendre de "retirer la clé usb en toute sécurité", hein !. » cita-t-il le célèbre petit message automatique.

Hank roula discrètement des yeux. Il n'était pas possible de discuter avec ce gars-là. Shannon n'allait pas apprendre à fonctionner avec la machine, il n'allait pas profiter du moindre de ses avantages, trop occupé à lui apprendre à rester assis ou couché. Eh bien grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était pas le problème de Hank en fait.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à enquêter ici ?

– Bah. On a eu des androïdes qui se faisaient piloter à distance par des hackers. Et vous ?

– La même, on a vu des androïdes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et d'autres qui pour une fois avaient l'air d'obéir à des instructions très précises. Les ré-encodés. Ça nous a amené ici. Mais globalement c'était pas censé être notre affaire à la base, nous on s'occupe des déviants.

– Déviants ? C'est quoi, ça ?

– C'est quand les machines deviennent folles toute seules… » soupira Hank. Il leva le nez dans une question muette en voyant les deux RK se lâcher la main et le sien se tourner vers lui : « Trois ré-encodés ont pu être appréhendés à Chicago, mais les hackers les ont désactivés à distance pour détruire toute preuve informatique. Sur l'un d'eux, une pièce rajoutée a été découverte, la même que celles qui nous ont guidés ici…

– Hm, hm… » opina Hank. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, du coup.

« Vous devriez peut-être venir voir de l'autre côté, dit Shannon d'un signe de tête. J'avais pas l'énergie pour fouiller toute l'usine mais si j'ai du pif j'ai peut-être trouvé des trucs intéressants dans le bureau d'à côté.

– Ah ? Connor, tu viens ?

– Je vous rejoins, je finis le tour du hangar.

– Ça marche. »

Quand il vit Shannon ne donner aucune instruction à l'autre RK, Hank lui jeta un œil au passage, tout comme Connor surveillait son alter-ego : celui-ci s'était finalement mis à balayer la salle du regard ; les machines jumelles avaient dû avoir la même idée.

Hank suivit Shannon et passa une porte pendant que Connor scannait son environnement. Il avait déjà fait 72 % des vérifications : la plupart de l'entrepôt où il se trouvait était vide, il n'y avait qu'à passer au fond, dans l'ombre, entre les étagères.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'Amanda l'avait écarté de l'enquête des ré-encodés, qu'ils avaient tenu séparée des déviants. Ils avaient tout bonnement déployé un RK supplémentaire. C'était malin. C'était logique. Enfin…

Il guetta son alter-go. Celui-ci scrutait le hangar et parti droit vers un autre coin, l'ignorant totalement, accomplissant son devoir. Vu comme ça, il avait l'air… d'un RK. On ne pouvait plus normal. Pourtant l'absence sidérale de dynamique entre lui et son partenaire humain ne pouvait pas être un point fort. Et les souvenirs que Connor avait récupérés n'étaient pas des plus rassurants…

Le Lieutenant Shannon, au début de leur coopération, s'était comporté comme le Lieutenant Anderson : reste dans la voiture, pourquoi ne restes-tu donc pas dans la voiture, ne reste pas dans mes pattes, qu'est-ce que tu viens de toucher, ne le mets pas dans ta bouche c'est écœurant…

Arrête de bouger, reste ici, tais-toi donc, et silence, jusqu'à : vas-donc te mettre là en attendant.

Dès que Shannon avait pris connaissance du système de codes administrateur, les dernières résistances que le RK lui avait opposé s'étaient envolées. Après quelques débuts difficiles où Shannon devait sortir péniblement son téléphone à la va-vite pour relire la combinaison à temps, pendant que le RK sortait de la voiture pour faire son devoir : leur coopération s'était rapidement transformée. Shannon avait à peu près pris le coup de main, demandant simplement au RK de l'attendre, tout ça le temps qu'il retrouve le code et qu'il lui demande de le suivre, à un mètre cinquante de distance pour ne pas le gêner en attendant les prochaines instructions.

A force de recevoir ces commandes ; il arrivait que le RK soit bloqué, en attente d'instructions. Parfois la routine reprenait, comme à présent, étant donné que la dernière commande avait effacé la précédente, laissant le RK avec sa mission accomplie de transfert de données vers son congénère de Detroit. Libre, il n'avait plus eu qu'à reprendre son inspection.

De ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ces archives, Connor découvrait aussi que le RK ne dialoguait plus : du peu qu'il avait pu intégrer pour s'adapter, il avait réussi à comprendre que la plupart des communications se résumaient aux ordres de Shannon ou parfois ses questions. La plupart étant pour l'heure. Avec une moyenne de 47 fois par jour. Pourtant il avait un téléphone…

Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas compter sur le RK pour mener cette mission, il n'aurait pas le réflexe de lui communiquer ses trouvailles.

Alors qu'il ne trouvait que des objets oubliés et dégradés, des boites en carton ramollies et quelques débris, Connor entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas. Le RK se déplaçait, il avait trouvé quelque chose ? Il se retourna pour vérifier et repéra le RK immobile, malgré les bruits de pas approchant. Tiens donc ?

Analyse…

Il repéra la position du nouvel arrivant par écholocalisation et ressortit du couloir d'étagères où il se trouvait. L'autre RK, mieux placé, fut plus rapide et alla à la rencontre de leur étranger.

Un androïde ?

Analyse…

Androïde public, chargé de l'entretien des espaces verts. Comme Ralph, mais en meilleur état. Un peu sale, peut-être, mais pas plus qu'on pourrait s'y attendre étant donné son travail. La question était maintenant de savoir ce qu'il comptait tailler ici.

« Identité. »

Ah. Le RK n'en était même plus à faire des phrases.

« Jordan, WR-600, fabriqué le 7 Novembre 2033, vendu le 7 Novembre 2033.

– … »

Connor ne compris pas ce silence. Il analysa immédiatement la situation. Le taux de stress de l'androïde Jordan était de 12 %, un seuil tout à fait raisonnable. Pas de langage non-verbal pas d'anomalie… Le RK était tout aussi plat.

« Quel est le motif de ta présence. »

Ah… très bien. Donc le RK avait besoin d'une pause pour réussir à former une phrase.  
Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas normal.

« Retour au foyer. »

Retour au foyer ?  
Impossible.  
Le terme « foyer » avait été enregistré pour les androïdes vivant avec des familles. Ceux d'entretien aux espaces verts, appartenant donc à des privés ou un organisme public, mais pas à un particulier, parlaient de retour au point stock, par exemple.

Le RK continuait de réfléchir, debout devant l'androïde. Les secondes passant, le WR-600 fit un mouvement pour le contourner. Aussitôt le RK le saisit au bras. Le WR le regarda et attendit. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes.

L'androïde resta immobile et tira une fois sur son bras. Non, il bougeait son bras…

Connor comprit au bout de quelques secondes qu'il était secoué de spasmes, d'abord très légers, puis de plus en plus violents. Le WR était saisit de convulsions.

Il se jeta en avant. Analyse…

Le RK était en train de le sonder. Analyse du flux de données… trois fois, bientôt quatre fois supérieur au débit optimal. Le RK lui soutirait des souvenirs dans un flux si forcé qu'il allait faire dérailler tout le système de l'androïde jardinier.

Connor s'en retourna au présent. D'un coup d'épaule, il dégagea le RK qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu venir. Il saisit immédiatement le bras du WR, si vite que ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été lâché. Il analysa et vit le stress de l'androïde redescendre à un seuil normal, doucement, régulièrement. Il fit lui-même le diagnostic ; les pertes de données étaient heureusement minimes, il était intervenu à temps. Quant aux fonctions système, elles n'avaient pas été endommagées suffisamment pour mettre en danger l'intégrité de l'androïde.

Il relâcha le bras du WR et se tourna vers le RK qui l'attendait lui aussi debout. Que faire ?

Attendre ?  
Attaquer ?  
Expliquer ?

C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour attaquer, tout de même. Le RK n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris la gravité de son acte: il n'était pas nécessaire et même vivement déconseillé d'endommager les preuves matérielles lors de leur examen, surtout quand il était tout à fait possible de récupérer ces informations sans heurts.

Donc il pouvait attendre la réaction du RK. Mais mieux valait engager le dialogue, non ? Le RK l'aurait fait immédiatement, en temps normal. Quelque chose clochait. Et alors que Connor voulu justement s'adresser à lui pour se mettre tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde, le RK le chargea.  
Connor se décala légèrement et attrapa les épaules du RK qu'il tira derrière lui, le forçant à se laisser emporter dans son élan. Le RK se redressa à quelques pas de là, se tournant à nouveau face à Connor qui, dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour retenter de lui parler, le vit avancer à nouveau. Cette fois le RK vint à une vitesse plus mesurée et tenta de le frapper. Cela devenait plus concret, moins risible que la charge précédente. Pour autant, même si les coups étaient aussi parfaits que Connor pouvait les évaluer, le RK n'en était pas moins prévisible. La prévisualisation de Connor lui permettait de savoir à l'avance exactement chaque coup de son adversaire. Comme si…

Comme si ce RK n'avait pas évolué depuis sa mise en service…

Car ces coups étaient les premiers qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il tentait d'analyser le RK et d'anticiper ses mouvements. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais extrêmement prévisible. Il recula d'abord de deux pas lorsqu'il fallu parer les premiers, mais rapidement, il jaugea qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de faire preuve de tant de prudence ; il se retrouva à repousser les frappes du RK sans avoir à bouger de sa place. Pendant ce temps le WR restait indifférent à ce spectacle. Ah, oui, le WR, il risquait de reprendre sa route pendant cette altercation, mais Connor ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, il avait des questions à lui poser.

Que faire, que faire ?…

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! »

Peine perdue, le RK n'écoutait pas, il ne semblait même pas tenir compte du son de sa voix. Connor parvint à le saisir par derrière et l'immobiliser pour un temps. Voyant le WR commencer à partir, il l'interpella : « Attends, Jordan ! »

Le WR s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Peux-tu attendre là-bas que j'aie terminé ? J'ai à te parler. »

Jordan hocha la tête et alla se mettre dans un coin tranquille, immobile, sage.

« Merci… hmf ! »

Le RK se débattait fort ; Connor résista assez longtemps pour tenter de l'atteindre en prononçant une commande spéciale : le RK était censé s'authentifier et donner quelques informations techniques, mais cela ne le fit pas reprendre ses esprits non plus, en fait cela n'eût aucun effet sur lui.

Diantre. Dire que ce deuxième RK était censé aider.

### ### ###

« Markus ? »

Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, concentré sur l'androïde qu'ils étaient occupés à épier.  
Ils avaient très rapidement rejoint le point de ralliement donné par Back à ses congénères, mais pour l'heure un seul d'entre eux s'y trouvait. Il faisait mine de s'occuper avec un e-journal pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect, mais ses coups d'œils aux alentours manquaient de naturel. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à lui, à part le petit groupe de quatre qui attendait toute l'équipe de Back.

« … Markus ? insista Simon.

– Hm ? »

Markus gardait les yeux fixé sur leur objectif. Simon aurait avalé sa salive s'il en avait, au lieu de cela il arrêta de retenir sa respiration – ça lui arrivait dans des moments de stress – et chercha un peu de courage.  
Bon, ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour ça, mais ce n'était pas le pire non plus.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

– … Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Markus s'était enfin tourné vers lui, troublé. Simon se laissa à nouveau surprendre par son regard clair, vairon.

« Ce qui est arrivé, chez ton ami Carl, c'était un accident. »

Le visage de Markus se figea. La tristesse l'emportait sur la surprise.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Markus baissa les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour quelque chose qui est arrivé malgré toi.

– Tu ne comprends pas.

– Alors explique-moi… »

Markus soupira. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Mais s'il avait vraiment voulu éviter le sujet, il aurait coupé court à ce silence et reprit sa surveillance. Simon savait qu'il faisait bien d'insister : Markus avait besoin de parler.

« Si je n'avais pas fait ce choix, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… tout est arrivé parce que j'ai pris cette décision.

– De te défendre ou pas ? »

Dans un silence amer, Markus hocha la tête. Simon se rapprocha de lui.

« Markus, je comprends que tu puisses en souffrir, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Ces choses-là arrivent, et si tu avais pu les prévoir, bien sûr que tu les aurais évitées. Mais on peut en dire autant de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?…

– Pourquoi es-tu parti du principe que je n'avais rien fait volontairement ? »

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Simon avait appris qu'il était la cause d'un mort, et qu'il avait aussitôt embrayé sur son idée de déculpabiliser Markus en partant du principe que c'était un accident.

« Markus… sourit doucement Simon en secouant la tête. Déviant ou pas, je ne t'imagine pas une seconde faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement. »

Markus le fixa, peu convaincu.

« Je t'assure. Je sais que tu n'es pas complètement passif non plus, tu t'interposes quand ça te semble nécessaire, comme face à Back. Tu défends tes opinions, tu es capable de faire face à la violence. Et même d'y répondre. »

Simon renonça à évoquer la confrontation physique avec le RK, espérant que Markus n'y repense pas tout seul.

« Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu recherches.

– Quoi ?

– La confrontation. »

Markus ne dit rien. C'était vrai, oui, Markus n'appréciait pas spécialement d'avoir à s'opposer à quelqu'un. C'était juste que son corps bougeait immédiatement lorsqu'il y avait urgence. Enfin… urgence… non, il ne savait pas trop à partir de quand son esprit se précipitait au secours de quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait juste tout simplement pas rester impassible face à la violence. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait trop bien la douleur, désormais.

« Je suis sûr que ton ami, Carl, savait très bien tout cela. »

Markus ferma les yeux.

« Il ne t'en voudrait pas…

– Bien sûr que si. »

Markus avait rouvert les paupières. Le mélange d'émotion qui y siégeait était trop complexe à interpréter pour Simon, à cet instant.

« … Markus, pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

– Parce que je l'ai tué. »

Simon se tut. Markus fixait un point à l'horizon, le regard douloureux. Simon articula péniblement, d'une petite voix.

« … Carl ?… pourquoi ?…

– … pas Carl. Léo.

– …

– J'ai tué son fils.

– …

– Il est mort à cause de moi. »

Simon peinait à trouver son souffle.

« … et Carl ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

Le regarde de Simon avait vacillé. L'affirmation de Markus le laissait sans voix. Il avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Et il n'eût hélas pas le temps de reprendre la conversation : North, plus alerte qu'eux, les prévint que le groupe de Back s'était reformé. Il était temps de les prendre en filature.

### ### ###

Hank suivit Shannon de l'autre côté du mur qui séparait le hangar du reste du bâtiment. Ils suivirent un couloir dont les fenêtres donnaient sur une autre immense salle qui, quant à elle, était remplie de machines industrielles, ses tapis roulants à l'arrêt, moteurs et bras mécaniques en tout genres prenant la poussière. Ils atteignirent une porte où un écriteau défraîchi portait la mention "direction".

Ils entrèrent dans un vieux bureau désordonné. A croire qu'une fois que l'entreprise avait fait faillite, personne ne s'était donné la peine de ranger. Ceci dit Anderson remarquait des marques rondes et carrées prouvant que des bibelots, plantes et au moins un mug avaient été emmenés, sûrement les seules choses que le propriétaire avait voulu emporter, au contraire de l'ennuyeuse paperasse. Logique.

« Me dites pas qu'il faut fouiller là-dedans ?

– Si, peut-être ! Mais c'est pas ça qui m'a intéressé. R'gardez. Tout a pris la poussière, sauf le disjoncteur. »

Anderson se tourna vers le boîtier mural. En effet, aucun des petits leviers n'avait pris la poussière à l'intérieur. Il devait donc être fermé tout ce temps, mais cela posait la question de qui l'aurait ouvert. Anderson se contorsionna légèrement pour voir le côté extérieur du couvercle et vit une épaisse couche de poussière, sauf là où une main l'aurait saisie pour la déverrouiller puis l'ouvrir.

« Intéressant… c'est pour ça qu'on a de la lumière, ici ?

– Dans ce bureau, en tout cas. Ah… une seconde. Oui, chérie, je suis toujours au boulot, là… »

Anderson roula des yeux. Si Shannon continuait de passer son temps vissé à son portable, il finirait par perdre son sang-froid.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, tendant l'oreille. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? C'était pas la voix de Connor, ça ?  
Anderson repartit à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, pensant avoir entendu quelque chose comme « pas ton ennemi » tandis que Shannon essayait péniblement d'expliquer à son épouse qu'il devait raccrocher parce que son collègue allait il-ne-savait-où.

Et lorsqu'Anderson arriva, il trouva exactement ce qu'il craignait de voir.

Bordel de merde.

Il saisit aussitôt le téléphone de ses mains le téléphone de Shannon et raccrocha au nez de madame Shannon pour ensuite chercher dans sa messagerie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… eh ! »

Shannon ne savait pas où donner de la tête, entre Anderson qui réquisitionnait son téléphone et les deux RK aux prises l'un avec l'autre. Il hésita à sortir son arme, inquiet : l'un des androïdes tenait l'autre par le cou et semblait dans une position adéquate pour la briser.

« "Oméga Echo trente-six", Connor ! aboya Hank.

– A l'écoute. »

Un silence surprenant se fit. C'était le RK en mauvaise posture qui venait de parler. Devenu parfaitement docile. L'autre Connor, derrière lui, le regardait avec attention et relâcha son emprise.

Merde… Hank était décontenancé. Mais Shannon n'était pas mieux. Connor passa sa main devant le visage du RK, claqua des doigts, mais aucune réaction. Il était sous contrôle.

« Attends mes instructions, demanda Anderson.

– En attente, répondit le RK.

– Des explications ? exigea-t-il de son RK avec un air où perçait l'impatience.

– Jordan, tu peux revenir. »

Anderson ne pouvait pas plus froncer les sourcils donc en voyant apparaître un troisième androïde, il se contenta d'attendre.

« Jordan est un WR-600, un androïde chargé de l'entretien des espaces verts.

– Un jardinier ? fit Shannon.

– Non, justement, il ne travaille pas pour des particuliers, il entretient les espaces verts dans les lieux publics, soit les parcs ou les bords de route.

– Ah. »

Anderson, lui, secoua la tête. « Il fout quoi ici alors ?

– J'allais le demander, votre RK m'a devancé. Après quelques questions, il a commencé à le sonder en détruisant son système.

– Hein ?!

– Écoutez, Lieutenant Shannon, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que votre partenaire se dérègle à ce point mais si je n'étais pas intervenu, le WR n'aurait plus été fonctionnel après l'analyse.

– Et alors ? L'essentiel, c'est pas de récupérer les données ? »

Hank et Connor le regardèrent les bras ballants. Connor répondit : « Si vous laissez faire cela, alors il ne reste plus de pièce à conviction pour la police. Aucun moyen de vérifier que l'extraction de données s'est effectuée correctement, et notamment sans falsification. Bien sûr, Cyberlife est tenu de respecter les règles du contrat entre elle et l'État ; cette précaution permet justement de s'en assurer.

– Crétin, ponctua Anderson à Shannon qui se grattait la tête. Et le… le machin là, Jordan, il va bien ?

– Je suis intervenu à temps.

– Cool.

– Mais c'est mon intervention qui a ensuite provoqué les attaques de votre partenaire, Lieutenant Shannon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer, il a prit cela comme une attaque et il était impossible de communiquer avec lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'écoutait…

– Ça arrive, les p'tites frictions entre collègues… » lâcha Anderson qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire, et justement : « du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

– On pourrait pas l'éteindre ? » soupira Shannon, faisant se tourner Anderson et Connor vers lui. « Sérieusement, j'en peux plus… il me fatigue… on peut pas faire quelque chose ?

– Retirez-vous du contrat ? Faites-vous porter pâle ? énuméra Hank.

– Non…

– Pourquoi ?

– La paye… »

Hank se pinça l'arrête du nez, consterné.

« À ce niveau, une réinitialisation ne ferait peut-être pas de mal, suggéra Connor presque en marmonnant.

– Hein ? »

Connor s'était connecté au RK en lui tenant le poignet.

« Tu le scannes ?

– Ça ne devrait même pas être possible, continua Connor, d'une voix difficilement audible pour Shannon qui venait de recevoir un SMS de sa femme. Il est censé protéger ses données. L'usage répété des codes administrateur a eu des effets négatifs sur son système.

– C'est normal qu'ils fassent ça ?

– À un usage aussi soutenu ? Ce n'est pas surprenant. J'arrive même à voir l'historique… ces codes existent pour un usage exceptionnel, pas systématique. Ils sont conçus pour ne pas endommager le système général mais ils ont tout de même un effet brutal sur tous les programmes. »

Anderson essaya de se figurer un gros bouton rouge qui mettait un stop immédiat à une machinerie complexe, comme un énorme coucou suisse. Ça lui parlait un peu.

« Et donc on fait quoi ?

– À ce stade il faudrait le renvoyer à Cyberlife. Mais ça nécessite d'attendre ici qu'ils passent le prendre, on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance.

– Et tu dis ça parce qu'il y a une option deux, ou… ?

– L'autre option, c'est d'utiliser votre code administrateur toujours en cours pour demander une réinitialisation du système.

– Quoi ?

– Pour le remettre à zéro, si vous voulez.

– Ah ! Ouais je vois. Attends, mais du coup il va redémarrer de zéro et nous faire le sketch du début de partenariat ou… ?

– On peut s'arranger en rebootant son système, puis en re-chargeant sa mémoire… c'est le même procédé que lorsqu'un nouveau RK-800 est déployé en remplacement d'un précédent dont il récupère la mémoire. Normalement on devrait avoir les avantages de l'ancien, sans les inconvénients.

– Quels avantages ? railla Hank.

– Connaître le Lieutenant Shannon.

– Ah.

– Savoir qu'il devra passer les trois quarts du temps à se taire, sauf pour dire l'heure… »

Hank haussa les sourcils. Puis ce fut les épaules ; « Allez, faisons ça. Comment on fait ?

– Vous allez répéter les instructions que je vous réciterai…

– Tu peux pas t'en charger directement ?

– Il n'écoute que vous, pour l'instant.

– Connor ? dit-il au RK en attente.

– A l'écoute.

– Suis les instructions de Connor, dit-il en pointant le sien du pouce.

– A l'écoute, obtempéra-t-il en se tournant vers son jumeau.

– En attente ! exigea Connor. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Lieutenant ! » sembla-t-il se fâcher, bien que ça ressemblait plus à de l'impatience.

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'parie que ça ira vingt fois plus vite.

– Ce n'est pas la question. Je suis un androïde, vous ne pouvez pas me donner une aussi grande responsabilité.

– Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? défia-t-il.

– Il s'agit d'un autre RK-800, il sera responsable de tout ce qu'il arrivera à son partenaire humain. C'est à Cyberlife de gérer des enjeux aussi capitaux.

– A aucun moment Cyberlife n'a nos vie entre ses mains, Connor. Ne redis jamais pareille connerie. »

Connor le regarda sans comprendre. Anderson était grave, mais calme à la fois.

« _Nos_ vies sont entre _nos_ mains. Notre job, notre intégrité, notre vie, nos choix. Déjà parce que nous sommes citoyens américains, et à plus forte raison parce que nous sommes flics. Les seuls pouvant avoir un semblant d'autorité là-dessus font partie de _ma_ hiérarchie, Connor, pas la tienne. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà expliqué. »

Le regard appuyé qu'il lui fit poussa Connor à hocher la tête en attendant la suite. Anderson reprit :

« Donc maintenant, Cyberlife se propose de nous fournir une aide. C'est une aide _extérieure_. Vous n'êtes pas flics, vous n'en ferez _jamais_ partie. Vous êtes un _fournisseur_. Voilà comment je vois les choses. Au même titre que je pourrais gueuler si j'estime que nos armes sont défectueuses, j'ai mon mot à dire si un RK fait de la merde. Mais à l'inverse, si j'ai un outil de travail qui _fonctionne_ , tu te doutes que je vais pas le lâcher.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– Je n'ai aucune confiance en Cyberlife, mais je me suis énervé assez souvent à ton sujet pour avoir réussi à te mettre du plomb dans le crâne. Donc tu es la seule instance de Cyberlife à laquelle je peux me fier. »

D'un simple regard, Connor n'hésita pas à manifester son étonnement. C'était la première fois où Anderson admettait réellement qu'il se fiait à lui. Il n'en dit pas plus, c'était suffisant.

« Là, dans ce cas, il n'est pas question de savoir ce que Cyberlife nous conseillerait, il est question de ce que je préconise de faire pour Shannon. Donc, quand _je_ te dis que je veux que _tu_ te charges de remettre son androïde en place, c'est parce que j'estime que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu n'es pas là pour faire confiance à Cyberlife, à toi-même ou n'importe, tu es là pour m'obéir parce que je sais ce qui est le mieux pour un flic. Parce que c'est juste une histoire de flic. Est-ce que c'est clair dans ta petite tête de premier de la classe ? »

Connor le fixa un moment.

« … Vous préférez me laisser les commandes, alors que je pourrais très bien être en quête de ce genre d'ouvertures pour profiter des failles du contrat entre Cyberlife et vous ?

– Foutaises. Je sais que tu le feras jamais.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ma vie et ma confiance en toi sont au dessus de tout. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. »

Connor resta planté là à regarder Hank. L'analyser, le comprendre. Mais le regard du Lieutenant ne présentait aucune faille. Aucun doute. Juste de l'affirmation.  
En fait, c'était Connor qui se faisait analyser par lui.

Hank le fixait avec toute sa concentration. Il l'évaluait. Cette grande question sans réponse, cette question entre lui et Hank, de savoir à quel moment Connor pouvait commencer à mentir, à cacher des choses, à quel moment il estimerait avoir suffisamment endormi la méfiance d'Anderson pour servir Cyberlife plutôt que son partenaire. Il n'y aurait jamais de réponse claire à cette question. Juste des paris, des suppositions, des estimations. Et Hank était prêt à tenir ces paris.

À commencer par voir jusqu'où cette affirmation qu'il venait de lui lancer au visage avait pu l'impacter.

Car il savait que Connor devait placer la vie et la confiance de Hank en haut de sa liste, mais en tout premier ? Rien n'était moins sûr.  
Ceci dit, Hank était convaincu que ses efforts pour le changer, le faire évoluer, portaient quelques fruits.

Connor n'était plus à moitié dans ses pattes et à moitié en roue-libre. Connor s'adaptait à lui et le prolongeait dans son enquête. Il l'avait même forcé à faire encore plus attention à ne pas le décevoir.

Un pari fou.

Soit Connor était en train de s'adapter à Hank exactement comme Cyberlife l'avait programmé pour l'amadouer, soit Hank était en train d'apprendre à Connor à se montrer digne de lui, se fier à lui.  
Nouer un lien.

Le regard de Connor cilla une seconde, puis quitta pour de bon celui d'Anderson. Il se tourna vers le RK, réfléchissant. Il regarda le poignet qu'il n'avait plus qu'à saisir. Mais il se retourna d'abord vers Anderson.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Il arracha un sourire à Hank.

« Pourquoi ? Je dois me méfier de toi ? »

Fourbe.

Peut-être qu'il y arrivait. Peut-être qu'il retournait le fonctionnement de Connor contre lui-même.  
Anderson était fou, songeait Connor. Fou, ou fin stratège.

Parce qu'en agissant de la sorte, Connor était obligé de filer droit. Parce que s'il voulait que Hank ne risque rien, s'il voulait que Hank n'aie justement pas à se méfier de lui, qu'il n'aie aucune conséquence à payer dans cette situation : alors Connor était obligé d'agir de sorte à ce que tout se passe bien : que Cyberlife n'essaye pas de tirer son épingle du jeu, que la hiérarchie de Hank n'aie pas à se plaindre… à moins de renoncer complètement à la confiance de Hank. Parce qu'il savait que si Hank découvrait une telle trahison, vu son tempérament, il ne le pardonnerait pas.  
Et Hank lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être plus utile et coopératif que la grande majorité des policiers que Cyberlife pouvait espérer avoir en partenariat. Renoncer à Hank, c'était renoncer à un atout.

Ne pas renoncer à Hank, c'était accepter ses règles. Sans tricher.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le RK.

Il savait très bien tout le potentiel immense d'une telle machine. Il le connaissait parfaitement. Si Hank en avait eu la moindre idée, il n'aurait jamais laissé à Connor l'opportunité d'y toucher : lui, Connor, une machine trop curieuse et, à cause de l'influence de Hank : devenu légèrement imprévisible, ce qui en soi était devenu une force.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre erreur ; alors il ne ferait que le nécessaire.  
Et tout se passerait bien.

Connor prit le poignet de l'androïde et chercha dans les paramètres les plus protégés. D'abord, archiver les données mémoire. Absolument tout. Puis relancer la machine. Pour que chaque programme, chaque sous-programme, chaque algorithme qui ai pu être modifié au cours de son existence, soit réinitialisé, remis à neuf.

Connor lâcha la main du RK qui baissait la tête et fermait les yeux, comme endormi.

« Il va se réveiller dans quelques secondes. Il faudrait que Shannon se tienne devant lui pour l'initialisation…

– D'ac'. Shannon ? Oh sérieux, Shannon ?! appela-t-il en vain son collègue hors de vue.

– Laissez tomber, je vais me débrouiller. »

Et Connor fit lui-même les étapes que les techniciens de Cyberlife avaient effectué pour lui, décrivant au RK les choses dont il devait avoir connaissance, comme l'identité de son partenaire humain, et autres procédures.

« Hep-hep-hep, toi, là ! Ho ! Jordan ! Tu vas où comme ça ? » interpella Hank.

Jordan, qui avait dû trouver le temps long, avait ré-essayé de se faire la malle mais sans succès. Il attendit une fois de plus qu'on veuille bien lui dire quoi faire, stoïque.

« Quand dois-je rencontrer le Lieutenant Shannon ? demanda soudain le RK, fin prêt.

– D'une minute à l'autre, promit Connor.

– Eh les gars, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Shannon qui revenait enfin vers eux, accompagné d'un jeune berger allemand.

« Ah… » Connor se tourna vers le RK qui fixait le chien, immobile. « Euh, Lieutenants… » hésita-t-il, pris de court.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le petit chien s'approcha de Hank pour renifler ses jambes, sans doute intéressé par l'odeur de Sumo. Des bruits mécaniques, légers et étranges provenaient maintenant du RK qui continuait de fixer le chien sans bouger, à part de très légers mouvements qui ne s'apparentaient à rien de… volontaire.

Puis il y eu un bruit, qui ressemblait à ce qu'on pourrait entendre lors de l'extinction d'une machine, et l'androïde s'étala par terre. Le chien, surpris, se raidit un peu, se cachant derrière Hank, les oreilles dressées.

Connor resta planté là sans rien dire, regardant le RK en silence.

« Euh… Euh… » Hank n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. « Connor ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

– Moi ? Rien. La réinitialisation s'était faite correctement.

– …j'ai pas l'impression ! se mit-il à rire.

– Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi. C'est le chien.

– Le chien ?

– Il semble qu'un RK-800, à son lancement, ignore toujours ce qu'est un chien.

– Attends _quoi ?!_ »

Hank n'avait pas fini de rigoler.

« Les RK-800 ne savent pas tout, juste tout ce qui peut leur servir. Au démarrage, il semble qu'un RK standard actuel ignore encore ce qu'est un chien, alors lors de l'analyse il croit voir un humain. Il a essayé de l'analyser, surchauffe, et… voilà. » termina Connor d'un mouvement latéral de la tête qui, pour une fois, pour une vraie fois, sembla traduire un sentiment d'impuissance. Alors Hank éclata de rire.

Jamais Connor n'avait eu l'air aussi… dépité.  
Il était stoïque, impassible, droit debout, mais pourtant le voir fixer le RK étalé au sol sans _rien_ faire d'autre avait quelque chose d'inédit.

Toujours en train de rire à pleins poumons, Hank articula péniblement : « Mon dieu ! C'est donc ça le visage de la déception ?! »

Plusieurs données passèrent chez Connor : non, il n'était pas déçu, puis finalement si, une part de lui bloquait sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver mais l'autre affirmait toujours que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il _ressentait_ quoi que ce soit. Et Connor savait que Hank savait très bien tout cela, et ne le disait que pour l'énerver.

En soi, il n'y avait rien à dire et rien à faire, concrètement… _Cyberlifement_.  
Par contre, en tant que partenaire, Connor s'autorisa à rouler des yeux. Cela semblait être le moment parfait.  
Hank rit de plus belle, partant même dans les aigus tant il était hilare.

### ### ###

Le groupe de Markus suivait celui de Back depuis un moment déjà, sans s'être fait prendre, manquant de peu de perdre leurs traces. Mais tout s'était bien passé. Cependant il allait devenir de plus en plus difficile pour eux de se faire discrets : les promeneurs et les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rare, rendant tout mouvement de plus en plus suspect. Ils arrivèrent dans des quartiers où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Les maisons semblaient encore habitables, donc rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agisse d'un quartier fantôme, mais le silence et la légère décrépitude des lieux donnaient tout de même cette impression.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière North en voyant Back et les autres se regrouper.

« On est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent, se plaignit North.

– C'est peut-être mieux comme ça ? » répondit Simon. North roula des yeux.

« Donnez-moi une seconde… »

North regarda Markus s'approcher du coin de mur derrière lequel ils se cachaient et elle lui fit un peu de place. Markus scruta le groupe au loin, et ils sentirent ses barrières mentales s'amenuiser. Il semblait trop concentré pour entrer en communication avec eux, mais il les laissait s'inviter dans ses pensées.

Et ils entendirent les voix. Du moins, celles que Markus prêtait à chaque personne qui parlait. Mais comment pouvait-il les entendre ?! s'interrogeait Simon. North répondit en pensée : il ne les entendait pas, il recréeait les sons en lisant sur leurs lèvres.

« Non, nous sommes bien arrivés, affirmait Back.

– Quoi ?

– Je croyais qu'on allait attaquer les magasins Cyberlife !

– Ça ne ressemble pas à leurs usines d'assemblage, Back.

– Ça n'en est pas une. C'est une usine désaffectée. J'ai parcouru une bonne partie de la ville avant de choisir ce quartier.

– Attends… tu veux dire… On va s'installer ici ? »

Back laissa un silence planer avant de hocher la tête, avec un léger sourire. Même à cette distance, Markus sentit l'enthousiasme gagner le groupe. Il soupira.  
Alors c'était ça… il se sentit coupable un instant. Il était persuadé que Back allait s'attaquer immédiatement aux humains, mais sa priorité avait été de trouver un autre foyer pour ses sympathisants. Comme un deuxième Jericho, sans Markus pour les canaliser, les brider. Comme une nouvelle maison, à en juger par la joie qui les gagnaient.

« Te fais pas d'idées, dit North pour le ramener à la réalité. La guerre reste son premier objectif. Rappelle-toi à quel plan s'attendaient ses alliés. »

C'était vrai. Ils s'étaient attendus à mener un assaut. Ils avaient suivit Back pour ça. Ils passeraient à l'acte tôt ou tard.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra Simon. Ils vont sans doute prendre le temps de s'installer et vérifier les accès. On risque d'attendre ici toute la journée et s'ils commencent à vérifier les environs…

– Il n'a pas tort, » avoua Markus, anticipant peut-être un peu vite une réaction narquoise de North, « Ils vont faire une vérification complète des environs pour s'assurer d'avoir trouvé un bon point de chute. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus. »

North se releva et fit demi-tour sans broncher.

« De toute façon, on ne pourra pas les surveiller éternellement, non ? fit Kara, incertaine.

– Non, et c'est pas mon intention, lâcha North. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent, je vais pas courir aux quatre coins de la ville pour guetter leurs apparitions. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'ils ne viennent pas pleurer chez nous une fois qu'ils se seraient fait massacrer, et qu'ils nous ramènent la police. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils ne retourneront pas au Jericho si ça se gâte, ils peuvent bien faire ce qui leur chantent. »

Markus semblait être plus ou moins du même avis : si ça ne l'enchantait pas de savoir que Back allait pouvoir sévir dans la nature, il ne pouvait tout de même pas tout contrôler. S'il s'y mettait alors cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait se soucier de tous les androïdes qui se baladaient au moins dans Detroit.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, ils décidèrent de prendre un escalier qu'ils avaient repéré à l'aller pour leur faire gagner du temps. Ils eurent à nouveau une vue sur l'usine, son mur d'enceinte, et la rue qui le longeait. Les androïdes n'étaient plus là, ils étaient sûrement déjà à l'intérieur. Kara profita de ce moment de calme pour regarder cette vue. Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

« Kara, presse-toi, je n'aime pas cet endroit, demanda North.

– Kara ?

– … C'est sa voiture !

– Quoi ?

– Markus, je ne vois pas assez bien d'ici, dis-moi si tu reconnais sa plaque ! »

Il suivit la direction que lui pointait Kara, trouva le seul véhicule de tout le quartier, garé dans la rue qui longeait le mur d'enceinte de l'usine et se concentra.

Analyse…

En prenant le temps nécessaire, il discerna tous les caractères de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Et comme il venait de reconnaître le modèle, il comprenait où Kara voulait en venir. Un simple effort de mémoire pour se rappeler si c'était bien la bonne plaque, et Markus étouffa un juron.

« Hé ! Markus !

– Attends ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Cette fois ça y est, je dois vous dire à la prochaine fois, et il est vraiment temps que je me débarrasse de ce chapitre, je devrais déjà être au pieu à avoir mon quota de sommeil ! Allez, Ciao !


End file.
